Pokemon Mystery of the Future
by Experiment 282
Summary: New Summary: Ash and Co. are hoisted 15 years into the future to help stop a tyrant. However things are not as they seem. Relationships and wills are tested as mysteries are needed to be solved. AAML Violence/Gore/Explicit Scene/Language/Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

**Mystery of the Future**

**Ash and Co. are interrupted from their daily duties with a visit from an old friend who takes them 15 years into the future to help stop a tyrannical leader with the help of two mystery helpers and another old friend. AAML Rated M for Violence**

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

Paged into a world of great unhealing, the only way to escape was the destiny through the clouds, in which blanketed the darkened world. Vegetation was scarce. But the amount of lives lost was not blamed on this daily permutation, but rather the war summoned it. It at the time, was believed to be the apocalypse brought on by the age of men. As the story unfolded, it became obvious there were more unseen forces at play, twisting and corrupting those of darkened thoughts, creating a force of irrational beings whom no longer saw love in the world. They thrived in their own sins. But the worst of all, were the creatures standing the middle of it. Captured and force fed evolutionary tactics to become nothing but pure monsters of closed hearts. They were controlled to battle to the flesh and bone. Why? Instant enjoyment. And what had happened to the heroes who could have prevented all this? Seemingly vanished and dusted off the Earth like ants. Those who had born to the world were most unfortunate. Innocence tainted. Welcome to the World of hate, where even several days can poison your mind with illicit thoughts.

Silence. All that could be heard was the howling wind. The sky was covered in clouds of darkness. The earth was a harsh red. Some areas were flat as table, others were hilly with sand. Two figures stood atop a cliff in the distance. A tall, blue cloaked figure with ruff red hair and another, a green cloaked figure with a spiky beard. You could only see the bottom halves of their faces.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked the blue cloaked figure with a deep raspy feminine voice. She whisked back her hair and watched as her cloak romanced with the wind

"Positive. I found this little fella yesterday. It appears to still remember us." Commented the green cloaked figure with a deep masculine voice. He pulled out a Poke Ball.

The blue one gasped. "You didn't capture it did you?"

The green one bowed its it head. "Of course. I had to. I had to keep away from...him."

The blue one stayed silent. "Alright. Lets head back to base and confirm our mission."

The two headed back to a large tree. The tree was twice as tall as a Wailord but it was dead. No sign of life in it or on it. The blue one pulled out a small device from her pocket. Looking down, the hatch in front of them begins to open. The two head down the hatch. They entered a large hall with several people and some Pokemon inside.

"I got it!" The green one pronounces, holding the PokeBall up proudly.

The people around looked concerned. "So this is part of your plan Lord Green?"

"Not just my plan, The Blue Maiden helped me out with this as well. She's been a great help."

The Blue Maiden looked at Lord Green. "I just wish I didn't suggest it..."

* * *

**_Chapter 1 Another Day_**

"Alright Pikachu! Finish it off with Thunder!"

"Pika!!!"

The ever so ecstatic Ash Ketchum and his best friend Pikachu were pumped throughout the battle. A stimulant if you will.  
Ash Ketchum. You wouldn't notice it by face alone. But he was a boy of extraordinary achievements. Strove through life like many other trainers, but had lived his life the way he had always dreamed. Sometimes even encountering the impossible, reaching beyond what his mind could comprehend. But still, loved it. Every corner displayed a new picture. He'd never turn back if he could. There was no other. Ash Ketchum, Future Pokemon Master

Pikachu was versing a Tropius, a tall Grass/Flying Pokemon. According to Ash, they were about to win another. According to his friends, every winning battle counted towards his ego, but he would never use it against his opponents, because he knew how that turned out, with a familiar and unsuspected Sandshrew. In his opinion, all battles are as different as snowflakes. You could never enact the same thing each time. Even against the same foe and same Pokemon. New strategies and new theories had up-risen all the time.

The lighting bolt seared from the sky and sizzled the leafy Pokemon. Charred, the Pokemon fell. Pikachu, your friendly electric mouse. Capable of taking down Pokemon hundred times its size. Inundated with the most spectacular miracles and even overshadowed with his most spectacular friendship with his Trainer. Never refers to him as his master, but honorary best friend.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Ash, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Pika!"

The trainer withdrew his Pokemon and approached Ash to shake his hand. "You're a great trainer!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks. Yours are pretty good too!"

As they parted ways, It started raining....again...

_Today our heroes Ash, Dawn and Brock are heading off to Dawn's next Contest in Shadow Town._

_But they have been having nothing but the pouring rain for the past few days. The group aren't too pleased. But Pikachu sees something in the distance. A bright light._

"Pikapi!" He shouted to Ash.

Ash looks ahead. "Ah!"

"The Pokemon Center!" Dawn announced

"Finally somewhere dry!" Brock said with relief.

The Pokemon Center was rather small. It was covered by tall thick trees that surrounded it. It was made of logs, like many other small Pokemon Centers. The group ran off down and entered through the automatic doors. Pikachu shook himself from head to the tip of his tail.

"Bah Pikachu! We're soaked as it is!" Ash scolded. Pikachu just smiled at his friend.

They all sat down in front of the fireplace to dry off. The Pokemon Center appeared to be smaller than usual Pokemon Centers. It is made of the usual environmentally friendly timber. It had its usually desk and usual Nurse Joy as well as seats.

"Lucky we found this Pokemon Center in time..." Said Brock as he stretched on the couch.

"Yeah...or we would have been really washed up..." Sighed Dawn as she took off her shoes.

"Piplup pip!" Chirped Piplup, who was eating his Pokemon food along with Pikachu.

"Yeah...so nice and warm and dry..."Said Ash who sat down on the ground and stretched his legs as well.

As Dawn was placing her shoes on the ground, she noticed the painting on the wall.

The painting was of three people in cloaks. One in Red, One in Blue and one in green.

"Woah..."

Ash and Brock looked at Dawn. "What is it?"

Dawn pondered for a moment as she continued to look at the painting. She swore to herself she had seen something similar. She began to pace back and forth trying to figure it out.

"I know I have heard this story before. This Pokemon Center has a history to travelers..."

"Really?" Ash asked, as curious as his Pikachu who's head popped up.

"You're right..."

The three turned their heads to Nurse Joy.  
"That's the three Legion Leaders stated in a Celebi Prophecy...quite well known in Sinnoh." She stated.

Dawn shot up. "Yeah that's it."

Ash scratched his head. "Whats a Legion Leader?"

Nurse Joy sighed. "This Pokemon Center has been remade and renovated more times than I can count. I've had ancestors here as well...."

Brock all of the sudden had a big grin on his face. He jumped in front of Dawn and grasped Nurse Joys hands.

"I heard a Prophecy once, it said that you and I were meant to be ARGH!" Brock said before being interrupted by a friendly neighborhood Poison Jab from his beloved Croagunk.

Croagunk smirked. Nurse Joy just had a blank stare of confusion.

"Don't mind him." Ash chuckled. "I'm Ash, this is Pikachu" "I'm Dawn and that is Brock."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

Joy approached them. "As I was saying, this place was popular with Aura Guardians because a large presence of Aura was found to rejuvenate their strength and also held other magical properties that helped the Guardians predict the future."

"Aura huh?" Ash asked.

"Yes...have you heard of it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Heard of it...Ash here has it!" Brock proclaimed with a massive smile on his face.

Nurse Joy froze. "Oh my, you're the first one in a long time." She unfroze and nodded.

Dawn went back to the painting. "From what I remember from the stories I was told, the three legion leaders are supposed to be some sort of Aura Guardians in the future, in charge of massive armies against each other for a certain jewel..."

Ash retained a surprised look on his face. "Wow Dawn how do you know that?"

Dawn crossed her arms in pride. "Well my mum used to read me those bed time stories...and in the end, the three stopped the fighting and became friends..."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes...but I'm afraid the Prophecy was never completed..."

The three gasped. "How come?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. I believe one of the places that was built on this ground had a fire and burnt down; along with several Aura Guardians."

Ash appeared depressed. He looked at his Pikachu, who had the same expression as he did.

"But you're the first user in years!" Nurse Joy declared, with her sudden change of face.

Ash had to reassure Joy. "I have it, but have hardly any idea how to use it..."

By then, Nurse Joy grabbed Ash's hand. "Leave it to me..."

She brought to a shrine in a Green House out the back.

It turns out, Nurse Joy's ancestors were Aura Users. They were known as Aura Healers who used their abilities to heal humans and Pokemon.

"Does this mean all Nurse Joys are Aura Users and that you all look the same because of it?" Dawn asked.

Nurse Joy giggled. "No of course not. Though our hair style was copied off our ancestor who helped build the first Pokemon Center. Though back then apparently there was hardly any difference between humans and Pokemon. So they were just call Spa Centers."

Nurse Joy opened the shrine gates. She pulled out a transparent ball. Ash glazed at its smooth surface while Brock and Dawn adored its pure beauty.

"Wow...its so pretty..." Dawn commented.

"We call this the Aura Orb. Its usually for the Aura Guardians when they come by. They often meditate around it. We had to build a Green House because it rains about 50% of the time here."

Ash glazed at the ball amazed at its brightness. "So how do they see the future?"

Nurse Joy raised the orb into the air and squinted at it as if trying to look for something.

"I am not sure. I've tried all the time but nothing seems to come up for me." She lowered the Orb down and looked at Ash. "Maybe you should try."

Ash had a dazed look on his face. "Why me?"

Nurse Joy laughed. "Well do you or don't you have Aura?"

Ash shook his head and made one of his proud stances. "Of course I do!" He said as he made a fist in the air. Pikachu sighed.

"Very well then." Joy said as she handed the Orb to Ash.

Grasping the Orb, it shone a very bright light. Ash closed his eyes as it was far too bright for him. The bright light faded and Ash opened his eyes to see a vast desert with a large Yellow Crystal in front of him. The desert seemed to go on forever, its mixture of brown dirt and harsh red sand that forged lots of bumps and hills. Dead trees were spotted here and there. Several bones were scattered across, as well as ruins of old buildings, buried deep within the sand. He was shaken with amazement. He walked up to the Crystal before it was snatched by a mysterious Pokemon who went as quickly as it came. It perched itself on top of a distant tree

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

"I have it!" It bellowed. Ash looked around. It was a brown cloaked figure. He looked on to see a long purple tail. I wonder what Pokemon that is... he thought to himself.

"All right fall back!"

Ash turned around. He saw a familiar figure.

"They must be part of the prophecy."

He looked back around. A red cloaked figure stood before him.

"Return that crystal now! It does not belong to you Lord Green!"

"Nor does it to you Master Red." answered the Green Lord.

"However; if you prepare to surrender to us; I will ensure the crystal its safety from that creature!"

Master Red grew angry. "Do you even realize what is in that Yellow Crystal? Well do you?" He shouted. His voice sounded deep and cold.

Lord Green turned around. Ash noticed the swarm of ground and rock types that followed him.

"Woah..."

Another bright light flashed. This time he was smack in the middle of a massive battle. It was between ground, rock, water and fire type Pokemon as well as other ones. He also saw three people who appeared to commanding some of the Pokemon. He watched one of them, who appeared to have red hair. The ground was more flat and thick desert bushes were numerous.

"Ok Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" One of them yelled.

"Gyaraaaaaaaaaa" the Pokemon roared.

Ash weaved and dodged the Pokemon that were fighting each other to reach the person in battle.

He avoided a Beedrill, managed to get passed a Salamence and barely escaped a Gabite. He noticed a Scyther heading towards the person. Ash bolted and tried to save them, but unfortunately another Scyther appeared out of nowhere and pierced one of its scythes into the persons back.

"No!" Ash yelled, before being pulled back into reality.

Ash fell down, dropping the ball. Luckily, Pikachu managed to save it before it hit the ground.

"Ash are you alright?" Asked a concerned Brock.

Ash, visibly disturbed, didn't stand up and just sat there and slumped. "What happened?" Asked Dawn.

Nurse Joy frowned. This wasn't the first time this had happened. "Why don't we all come back inside and talk about this?"

The fireplace still was lit up. The group sat on the couch, with Ash still disturbed from what he saw. He had a blanket wrapped around him with Pikachu trying to comfort him

Dawn and Brock had concern written on their faces. "Tell us what you saw." Asked Nurse Joy.

Ash looked up at the painting on the wall. "I saw two of them." He answered while pointing at the painting. "I saw the green one fighting the red over some sort of Yellow Crystal."

"Hmm..." Nurse Joy exclaimed. "That would be the Green Lord or Lord Green as he is usually called and Master Red."

"Are they part of the prophecy?" Asked Brock.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes...many of the stories told from the Guardians all saw three cloaked figures. Fighting it out with one another."

Dawn rubbed her chin. "What about the blue one?"

Nurse Joy turned her attention to the painting as well. "That's the Blue Maiden. She was involved the war as well apparently. But hardly anyone saw her. "

Ash looked down. _Could that have been the one I saw..._he thought to himself.

"Most Guardians barely got a glimpse of her. But the rare few who did, like the Aura Guardian who came last time, commented on seeing her with several kids."

Dawn grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself. "Could she possibly be...well...assisting those who had lost loved ones because of this mess?"

"Possibly...the same Guardian said he saw Master Red before he became a leader. He said he witnessed him losing one of his precious Pokemon and might have tipped him over the edge...as well as losing his eyesight."

Ash rubbed his head. "Then how did he get around being a blind leader?"

Brock stretched out on the bean bag. "They say if you lose once of your senses, your other senses are heightened greatly."

"That's correct Brock." Nurse Joy commented. "But other Guardians saw he had a strong Aura himself. And a very strong Aura at that."

The trio were very deep in thought. Ash mostly, trying to make sense out of what had been presented to him. Nurse Joy looked at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time. It's way passed your bed time!"

"Thanks for the information Nurse Joy." Said Dawn.

"No problem. Night."

"Night!"

* * *

Ash twisted and turned all night. Eventually he kicked Pikachu off the bed.

No...please...no... he whispered. Pikachu grumbled. He jumped back on the bed and poked Ash in the face until he shot up and ended up knocked Pikachu off the bed again.

"Sorry Pikachu..." Ash said. "Piikaaa..." Commented Pikachu with a sad look on his face. He had clear worry for his friend. He felt something was wrong and knew there was more to the story than he told them. He watched as Ash went to go lay back down and fell right asleep again. Pikachu sighed and did the same.

That was until a bright red light appeared on the floor in the middle of the room. The red light only woke up Pikachu.

Pikachu crawled across to see what it was. And then it appeared.

It was Celebi. Pikachu cocked his head around. The Celebi was strangely red...the same colour as its shiny form. Pikachu hopped off the bed to greet the Celebi. The Celebi shook Pikachu's hand.

Pikachu smiled as Celebi bounced around. He knew this Pokemon. The two began to whisper to one another and tried not to wake the others up.

Celebi waved its arms around. Pikachu stood back in shock as Celebi lit up again, this time the entire room. The entire room was engulfed in a red light. As soon as the light disappeared, so did too everyone else.

Ash was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an entirely different room. This room was long and filled with beds. The walls and roofs were high and made of a silver-white metal while the floor was made of a nice blue and green patterned carpet. No windows, only one door at the end of the room.

Ash looked around at the beds. He saw Brock and Dawn to his left, and to his left saw...

someone familiar. A red head wearing yellow. He knew this person.

"Misty?" He whispered in confusion.

He also saw May and Tracey for some unknown reason, with all sleeping still.

Pikachu was also awake, giving Ash a look of complete confusion.

"Hey whats going on here?" Said Ash, grabbing his clothes and getting out of the bed.

"Good I was hoping you'd be the first one to awaken..."

Ash gasped at the familiar creature before him. It was tall and was coloured in light and dark purples. It had large legs and a long purple tail.

"Mewtwo?"

* * *

Authors Comment: I started this story ages ago and I also have had this account for years but never ever used it. For me, I have issues with commitment. BUT! I have managed to start almost of the chapters so I know what they're about. I can't promise too many updates I assure you.


	2. Chapter 2 Something New

_**Chapter 2 Something New**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mewtwo stood before a puzzled Ash, who had no idea what in the world was going on.

"Where....am I?"

Mewtwo pointed to a picture of a Tree. "You are still in Shadow Town, only 15 years later."

Ash had little time to for his mind to settle into this sort of thing. He could have passed out from the revelation, but remained frozen otherwise. He and his friends, including those who were not on their current journey, had been ripped from their own time line and was thrust into the not too distant future. How could this have slipped through so sudden and so silently? Why was Mewtwo here? Why was everyone here? His brain couldn't process properly. He was willing to take in what ever at this point. Time travel wasn't new to him after all. Although, this time he was put forward.

Ash stood back in shock. "What?" Was all he could mutter out.

"Be quiet...we don't want to wake your friends. Please...follow me..."

Ash followed Mewtwo into a long hallway which had the same features as the other room. Mewtwo walked Ash and Pikachu into a smaller room. It looked like some sort of high tech room with computers and other hefty gadgets. In the middle stood a floating silver chair which sat above all the rest on some sort of blue platform.

"Mewtwo, tell me whats going on here?" Ash demanded.

Mewtwo sat down on the chair, and rested his arms on the arm rests and operated on the computer before him. The screen lit up and displayed pictures of nothing but desert and ruins.

"This world you see before you, is of dust and shadow." He explained.

"It has been requested of you and your friends assistance. I am not sure why they have been requested, but I have been told to show the world as you know in 15 years time."

Ash scratched his head. He knew he had seen this in his vision. It half made sense, then again, half didn't. "I see. So who brought us here?"

A bright red light lit the room. Celebi teleported itself into the room.

"This little Celebi..."

Ash noted the strange colour. "I've never seen a red one before..." He said as he watched as Celebi played with Pikachu.

Mewtwo nodded. "This one was altered due to a radiation caused by a mysterious creature that we all fear. " Mewtwo smiled at the glimpse of the Celebi's playfulness. "It is an old friend of yours I see..."

Ash looked closely at the small red Pokemon. Might have been red, but Ash tried to place it. It suddenly hit. It was Celebi from Johto! Memories from the Team Rocket incident came flooding in his mind. Ash nodded. Then he remembered.

"So what is this creature you talking about?"

Mewtwo shut down the screen and stood up from the chair with its head low and a changed expression. "We dare not speak of it. We've only been exposed to it recently, and have only known about quite some time."

"Oh okay."

The red Celebi flew around in circles around Ash, seemingly pleased at his presence.

"Hey there...hehe..." Ash chuckled as Celebi began to tickle him.

"I see nothings changed..." said a deep voice.

Ash turned around. There, in front of him stood a tall man in an emerald cloak. Ash could only see the bottom half of his face, which held a dull brown spiky beard. Ash saw this as well.

It was Lord Green!

"I know you from somewhere..." he whispered to himself.

"I would not expect anything less from a future Pokemon master."

Ash's eyes widened, completely forgetting the situation. "Wow I'm a Pokemon Master in the future?"

Lord Green chuckled. "Now if I told you that, I would be changing the future for all the wrong reasons there wouldn't I?"

Ash sighed. "Oh well..." Ash shook his head. "Wait, what I am doing here? And are you really Lord Green from the prophecies?

Lord Green nodded. "I've been mentioned a few times... We had Mewtwo gather up the data that was recorded from ancient scripts written by Aura Guardians. .."

Ash looked puzzled. "Did they travel through time too?" He asked.

"No..."

Lord Green spun around and headed out of the door.

"What just happened?"

Mewtwo nudged Ash. "I think you better follow him now..."

Ash bolted out the door and headed for Lord Green for more answers.

"Hey! What are we doing here?"

Lord Green ignored him. "Just go back to your room. Someone has to tell your friends where and when they are..."

Ash froze. "Oh I forgot!"

Ash again bolted down the hallway and back into the large bedroom. Everyone was still asleep.

He looked across from up and down the room. He didn't know who to wake up first. His eyes zoomed to Misty. Though she looked peaceful, she would probably get more mad if she didn't know what was going on.

He ran to Misty and started shaking her. "Misty....Misty please wake up..."

Misty groaned. She stretched her arms...then slowly opened her eyes. A blurred figure stood over her. When the blur went away, she gasped with a noticeble blush on her face.

"Ash! What are you doing fjkd" she yelled before Ash covered her mouth.

"Well, I...."

Misty grabbed Ash's arm. She went to scream before she looked around, seeing everyone else still asleep. "Oh..."

She looked at Ash. "Wait...how in the world did I get here?"

Ash sat on her bed, his puzzled look returning. "Well, apparently Celebi did. I know it might seem a little weird now...but..."

Now Misty was the one confused. "But why is everyone else asleep?"

Ash scratched his head. "I was the first to wake...I wanted to wake you first....because...I have no idea..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well Mister Ketchum I was having a pleasant dream until you ruined it!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Well sorry but we have other important things to do than sleep!"

Misty clenched her fist. "What do ya mean we?"

Ash glared at her. "All of us!"

Misty glared at him. "You wouldn't wanna wake if you had a pleasant dream!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both stopped in the midst of their argument and looked around to see everyone else awake, sitting up and staring at the two, dumbfounded.

Brock spoke up first. "May I ask, what in the world is going on?"

May yawned. "Am I still dreaming?"

Dawn scratched herself. "I need my beau- wait, who's she?"

Tracey sweat-dropped. "Alright guys calm down?"

All of them looked at each other. All of them screamed. Except Ash, who blocked his ears as he fell over.

* * *

The group combined their beds together and sat in a circle, listening to Ash's explanation as Lord Green had instructed him. Explaining how they had been flung a decade and half into the distant future and who had greeted them.  
"So Celebi brought us here?" Brock asked. Ash nodded.

"And Mewtwo is here as well?" Misty asked. Ash nodded again.

Ash patted Pikachu who was trying to go back to sleep.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I saw this in my vision."

May cocked an eyebrow. "You...had a wah?"

Ash sighed. He hated to explain absolutely EVERYTHING even though he was still slightly confounded of what in the world was going on.

"You see, Brock, Dawn and I were in a place called Shadow Town. And I was holding this thing called an Aura Orb that had the ability to give Aura users to see the future.

Misty's hand flew to her hips. "You didn't tell me you had Aura!"

Ash looked at Misty. How did she know about Aura?

"Well, I hardly use it so I thought it didn't matter..."

Misty sighed. "I suppose..."

Ash swerved around as he heard footsteps. "It matters now more than ever!"

"Lord Green."

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

The group sat around a large, round floating table which had some sort of holographic machinery.

Lord Green stood in front of what seemed to be a large white board.

Ash sat on the far end, next to Misty, who sat next to Brock, who sat next to May, who sat next Tracey, who sat next to Dawn. Etc etc...

"I understand Ash has told you what you need to know." He explained.

"Now I will need to tell you what you need to hear..."

Lord Green explained about the War with Master Red, and they needed "special" children to see what was eventually going to happen. He began to write figures and brainstorming maps to illustrate what happened then and what was happening now. Ash shot up.

"Are you saying we're gonna be some soldiers in a war?" He said with anger.

"Calm down...no..."

The group watched as Mewtwo entered the room. He walked towards the white board.

_Mewtwo..._Misty muttered.

"Woah what is that?" Dawn, May and Tracey said in unison.

Mewtwo smirked and crossed his arms. He noticed the three ignorants.

"No...not yet anyway...you are too feeble and weak to be considered soldiers." Mewtwo commented.

"But in time you will eventually have to fight."

Ash slammed his hand on the table. "What if we don't want to fight? War isn't going to solve anything!"

"Then your future is doomed."

All of a sudden, all faces jolted to the door to the sound of the raspy feminine voice. This person was tall and elegant. Her cloak wrapped around her curves while her hood remained over her head, showing the lower part of her face which withheld beautifully crimson lips and with long red messy hair with a single white hair falling in front of her face. Brock went gaga as usual.

"She's beautiful..." he commented.

Ash looked at her sternly. He knew, it was at the tip of his tongue. Was it...her?

"Good for you to join us Blue." Said Green.

Ash's eyes went wide. It was her!

"You're....the Blue Maiden."

All eyes quickly went to Ash.

"Who?" May commented.

Misty looked at her again. She could smell the scent of the ocean from across the table.

"You're a Water Pokemon trainer?"

Blue crossed her arms and smiled. Ash stared...that smile...was comforting for some reason.

"Good guess. I just adore the pleasantries that the oceans has to offer."

Misty stood up in admiration. "Wow me too!"

Blue laughed slightly. But then her face turned serious. She walked over towards Ash and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Young Ash, you aware of why this has happened?" She asked him. Ash saw a glint of light shining from her shadowed eyes. She was serious. "Well...from what I was told, it had to do with some guy who lost a dear friend..."

Blue nodded. "Yes...unfortunately this was the catalyst that has lead us here in this time."

Green looked at Mewtwo who knew what he wanted. It waved its arm to use its Telekinesis to turn on the holographic projection in the middle. There appeared a red cloaked man.

"That is Master Red." Said Green

"He was one of the greatest trainers to have lived."

"Unfortunately, a tragic accident would lead him down a very dark and dangerous path." Blue said in a sad tone.

The projection changed to a scene. It was a simulated projection of what they believed to have happened. A dark man appeared. Beside him was a small unidentifiable creature. Ash assumed this to be Red, and his...friend. He understood. It was a Pokemon. It showed them walking together, then Red was attacked by several other men, killing his Pokemon.

Mewtwo looked down. "His anger and his sorrow unleashed Red's inner strength..."

Red looked up. He ended up cracking necks of the men who killed his friend. Ash's eyes widened.

"Woah..." Brock commented, in shock.

"Red...killed every last one...then did something rather unexpected..."Said Blue, sighing.

The scene changed to a cave. Red was holding his dead friend in his arms. Then a gas like thing appeared in front of him. Red bowed to this gas creature and knelt down before it.

"We believe Red made a pact with this creature, and it convinced him that he would revive it..."

The scene changed to a large spiky opaque yellow object. Ash blinked. He'd seen this before. In his vision.

"The creature told Red that if he wishes for a revival, then he would have to obtain this object, hidden somewhere in the Valley of the Dead. Which is beyond the perilous mountains that we hide behind." Green explained.

The scene changed yet again to a map of the area. The mountains were in a circle, and in the middle was completely flat. And the yellow object was smack in the middle.

"There are mines under that area, which conceals a single building. A temple we presume."

Tracey scratched his head. "I think I have it!"

The others looked at Tracey in confusion.

"What do you mean Tracey?" Asked May.

Tracey stood up. "I am talking about the object. So you the Blue Maiden and Lord Green are fighting Master Red over this particular relic?"

Blue nodded. "Yes. However, we do not seek to use its power like Red wants to..."

Ash sat down. "What for then?" he asked.

Mewtwo turned off the holographic device with a flick of a arm.

"We seek to destroy it."

Ash placed his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples. This was so confusing. Fighting over some pathetic item? He just wanted to go explore, not fight. He wondered if they were any new Pokemon that appeared over the years. New ones to capture or new evolutions or pre-evolutions of old Pokemon that been discovered just recently. Ash continued to daydream while the others talked...

"So what is this creature though? Do we know anything about it?" Asked Dawn.

Ash's eyes wandered onto the Blue Maiden who walked around the side. There was something about her that made Ash feel...different...weird different. It wasn't a bad feeling. He didn't understand it. He tried to make a full face of what was currently shown, but his imagination bailed out on him. He continued to stare at her and her...elegant figure. His friends, current and non-current traveling buddies, discussed how they were to train their Pokemon to help them traverse the deadliest of challenges, while Ash still paid no attention. He was still trying to take hold of the situation. Her...him...Red. What was his stance on all of this? Why them? Was it because of something that happened to him in the future that prevented him from saving the world yet again? The others were oblivious to the obvious. Why them out of all people. Were they dead? Imprisoned? Possessed? Ash's mind wandered towards them being dead, but did not like to believe it. He felt...a slight tinge of anger boiling. He sat back and crossed his arms, still in deep thought. Blue looked at Ash, who then quickly looked away. Blue's face fell. She too did not contribute to the discussion like Green and Mewtwo were.

She felt confused as Ash did. She did not want to bring them here. Her sense of empathy had risen over the years. She could sense his feelings. She knew them all too well.

Lord Green commented on how they raised a large amount of Pokemon who had been orphaned during the war, as well as the Pokemon that they had all their lives. That they would help protect them during the dark period.

"So why are you called the Blue Maiden?" asked Brock, who had hearts coming out of his eyes.

Taken aback, Blue blinked. "Uhh..."

Misty rolled her eyes. She got up from her chair and dragged Brock away. "Not now..."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. She looked at Ash, whom was still day dreaming.

"Wow...you were right...she is feis- Ash?"

Ash stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. All the talk was covered by nothingness and silence. He was still contemplating...

"You idiot Brock, don't you see she's a Water Pokemon Trainer...which reminds me..."

Misty bolted and knelt before Blue. Blue looked into her eyes....She knew her feeling of determination. She felt it all too well.

"Can I see your Pokemon?"

Blue sweat-dropped. "I...I suppose.." she answered, in a mutter. Both of them walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

Mewtwo just face-palmed. "I will go back to Security Room, check on the cameras..."

Tracey got off his chair and headed towards Mewtwo. "Can I come with? I need to ask you a few questions..."

Mewtwo shrugged. "I see no harm in that." He said as he walked out the door.

Tracey smiled. "Oh man this is so awesome!" He chirped as his followed Mewtwo.

Dawn grinned. "Oooo me too! Lemme come! I wanna hear those answers!"

May rolled her eyes. "Wait for me...I need to check this with my PokeDex too!"

With Misty, Tracey, May and Dawn gone, Brock looked at Lord Green. "So what kind of Pokemon do you train?"

Lord Green smirked. "I train a variety of Pokemon...Mainly those associated with the Earth...like Grass, Rock, Steel and Ground."

Brock nodded. "I'm a Pokemon Breeder and I want to know how you take care of your Pokemon...not that I have seen them yet, because it must be such a burden to train so many. Thats assuming you have a lot."

Lord Green rested his hand on Brocks shoulder. "We get what we can get. I try to get the best potential out of my Pokemon." Brock grinned in agreement. "So I'll take you to the special garden where we keep most of our Pokemon." "Ok!" Brock answered with a thumbs up. He then realized Ash was still sitting down. "Hey Ash, did you hear that? Wanna see some awesome Pokemon?"

Ash didn't reply. He was still in his own little world. Pikachu hopped on the table. He started poking Ash, who still didn't reply. Pikachu just looked at Brock and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let him be, he's probably absorbing all the information..." Suggested Lord Green.

Brock sighed. "Ok...its unlike him though."

All of a sudden, Ash stood up, and headed out of the room. Pikachu following.

Brock crossed his arms. "Now that was...strange."

* * *

Ash laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Pikachu had stolen a ketchup bottle from the kitchen down the hall and started slurping from it. Ash had taken his hat off, which in itself, was a rarity.

He couldn't make sense of it yet. How could the others not see it, there were so many questions unanswered. Ash, being stubborn, wouldn't ask anyone. He tried to piece in the puzzles he already had, yet there were so many missing from the box. Red...Blue...Green.

Red....a fallen trainer as such. Lost a friend and went insane. Ash felt sad at the thought of losing Pikachu. He feared he would also fall down that track. Ash shook his head.

"No...I wouldn't do that..." He said to himself.

He kept muttering to himself, until his eyes felt droopy. Unable to fight to keep his eyes open. Ash fell into a deep slumber...

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

Something appeared in the distant darkness. Ash couldn't make it out. It came closer, and closer.

Then stopped. Dark crimson eyes shone through. It was heart piercing. Was this glare?

**_Flash_**

A new scene. It was the mountains. So steep in nature. And to make matters worse, it was bucketing down.

An immense amount of huge flying Pokemon stormed the area. An Aerodactlyl appeared out of nowhere and plucked something up. It was too far to see...

**_Flash_**

Images of torture that could scar ones mind flew across. A young girl in chains lie in what looked like a dusty and moist old dungeon.

Screaming and crying for help. In Ash's ears, they were muffled and distorted.

"Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes. He felt terror sweat everywhere. He sat up. He saw Misty on the bed next to him.

He rubbed his eyes and his face. _What was that all about?_

"I came in here looking for my Pokemon, and I heard you muttering in your sleep...Are you alright?"

Ash scratched his head. "Yeah I'm fine..."

Misty became concerned. She didn't like seeing her friends in pain. Especially Ash...

Ash shook his head. He wanted to know about the Blue Maiden.

"She seems nice."

Misty's face changed. "Oh...?"

"The Blue Maiden..."

Ash watched as Misty's mouth formed a smile. "Oh she has really cool Pokemon, you should have seen it!"

Misty talked about how the Blue Maiden had set up a massive artificial lake on entirely one level of the building...the basement. She carried on about her Gyarados and how it reminded her of her own. Also, she had a Blastoise and Feraligatr, saying that she saved them from abusive trainers who served Master Red, and the adorable but incredibly strong Azumarill she had.

Ash nodded, meanwhile staring into Mistys eyes. He thought of the Blue Maiden. He wanted to take her hood off and see the possibly beautiful eyes of such a kind lady. He didn't know why, but when he looked at Misty, she reminded him of her.

"Did she talk about...us?" Ash asked, cutting through Misty's ramble.

Misty blinked. "Uh...not sure. I'm guessing what happened to us isn't very pleasant."

Ash nodded. "For all we know we could be under control from Master Red."

Misty frowned. "Yeah...one things for sure I don't want to be doing that sort of thing."

Silence filled the empty room. Ash continued his stare into Misty's eyes while she was looking at the floor, making circles on the bed with her index finger. Something at the pit of his stomach began to burn. He didn't understand. He felt sick, but it was a strange kind of sickness, the same kind when he was staring at the Blue Maiden. Is it some sort of of attack or status infliction?

"Misty?"

Misty looked up at Ash. He had a pale look on his face. She looked back into his eyes. Now the two could not help but stare at each other. She didn't reply.

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

"Lord Green, we have an emergency." Cried out Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was in the security room. One of the monitors flared up. There were severel dozen Pokemon heading towards the building. Lord Green bolted into the room to see what was happening. He nodded.

"We have to put the operation in motion now or it's going to be too late!" He yelled.

Mewtwo nodded. He ordered to some of the operatives to call in the group.

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

Tracey, May and Dawn were in the kitchen discussing on Tracey's position as a Watcher and Professor Oak's assistant. The kitchen was similar to the other rooms with its silvery appeal and rather clean areas. It looked like an ordinary house kitchen but much larger. A brown square table lay in the middle of the room with several chairs around it. The floor was classic white tiles and the kitchen equipment was top notch. May was sitting on one end of the table while Dawn was on the other. Tracey just leant on the bench.

"I was talking to Max on the phone last week, and he said he was trying to draw Slakoth...he showed me the pictures but I couldn't help but laugh." Said May, who slurped her drink.

Tracey smiled. "It takes practice. It took me quite a while before I could draw properly, but with everything in life, you just need practice." He replied.

All of a sudden, Brock bolted into the room.

"Hey guys, I think theres something going on..." He said in a huff.

Dawn scratched her head. "Whats happening?" She asked.

Brock shrugged. "I don't know, but Lord Green wants us in the conference room now!"

The other three nodded. But there was something missing. Then Tracey realized.

"Wheres Ash and Misty?"

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

The room was still silent. Both were deep into each others eyes, not saying a word.

Ash had no idea what was going on, he had totally zoned out.

The door flung open and brought them back to Earth. "You two, with me..."

Their eyes zoomed to the door. It was the Blue Maiden. They both nodded and headed out with her.

All of them were in the Conference Room. Lord Green look very distressed. He stroked his beard.

"I've gotten all of you to come here, because..."

He sighed.

"Master Red has sent another part of his legion to attack us."

The groups eyes widened. Ash still had that pale look on his face. The Blue Maiden leant on the wall near the door. She took a look at Ash and frowned.

_He knows..._ she thought to herself.

Mewtwo walked into the room with two black clothed personnel.

"I have the two escorts." He said in his dark tone of voice.

Misty's twisted in confusion. "Escorts?"

Green sighed. "We have no choice but to hide you all in our secondary base for now. This is not the first time Red has sent a few..."

Brock shook his head and slammed his hand on the table. "But all of us can fight back!" He yelled, making his acknowledgement to the rest of the group.

Green lowered his head. "You do not understand do you?" He said as he headed towards the exit.

"These Pokemon are extremely powerful. They show no mercy!"

The group watched as two men walked into the room. Both were identical as their faces were hidden by black hoods.

"They will take you up the mountain behind us. This route is the easiest and safest, which is why we protect it from Red himself." Green explained as he pointed to the location on the map.

"Blue will attend you as well, but only half way. You will be exposed for majority of the time, but you should see a forest in the distance thats very well guarded by powerful allies."

Ash knew those protectors would have to be strong Pokemon. Who else would they be.

"How long will it take us?" Asked Tracey.

"Several hours." Answered Blue. "The path from here to the forest won't take long, but the mountain is steep."

Ash chuckled. "That's no problem for us." He said with pride in his voice.

Blue smiled. She was somewhat glad to hear that tone in his voice. Again.

She stood up properly and walked out of the room. "Grab your gear, we leave immediantly."

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

The group ran back to the bedroom and packed their bags and checked the Poke Balls on their belts.

Ash strapped the bag to his back as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Ready to go guys?" He asked the group. All of them nodded as they ran out the door.

However Brock was stopped by Lord Green.

He turned around. "Brock I need to speak with you alone."

Brock nodded. "Sure."

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

The group headed towards the safe house which was up the mountain. With Blue in the front and the two other escorts in the back, They were well protected.

The sky thundered and flashed with lightning. Ash gulped, but was refusing to show his fear.

He was in the front with Blue, discussing the situation with her. The girls grouped together, and discussed Ash, while Tracey and Brock stood at the back with the two other escorts. And they were quiet. Presumably by orders...

"So, how did you guys end up in this?" Tracey asked.

One of them looked at Tracey. A silent pause filled the air.

Until the other spoke.

"Well, we originally were just bandits out in the south, looting any passerbys.

**THUD**

"What did I tell you about telling secrets?" The other yelled, ready to strike again.

"Sorry Jes- I mean, Nassie..." they apologized.

"So you're Nassie and....?

**THUD**

The other received a second bump on their forehead.

"Well, I'm Jacket." He said, while rubbing his head.

Brock nodded. "So you took the easy path?"

Both nodded.

"Oh yes...it was terrible. Eventually we had no food left. And no one came past us."

"Then, a wonderous thing happened..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

The two cloaked figures appeared as sillhouttes. They struggled to get through the desert as they slumped and moaned for water. Eventually, both collapsed. Believing it would be the end of them.

All of a sudden, a shadow covered them. They looked up.

"Need a place to stay?"

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"We were ever so grateful..." Jacket said with dreamy eyes.

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

"So what's in the forest?" Ash asked, curious.

Blue smiled. "You will see..."

Ash, impatient, started running.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Ash wait!"

**CRACK!**

The group looked behind them. A swarm of Skamory came out of nowhere, using Swift at them.

"Everybody run!" Yelled Blue.

The group ran a fast pace. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on them, while May released her Blaziken and ordered it to use Flame thrower. The others continued to bolt.

"Wait, I can use Mamoswine!" Dawn remembered. She flung the PokeBall into the fray as the Pokemon roared as it appeared in a flash of light.

"Alright Mamoswine! You know what to do!"

The giant mammoth like Pokemon scrapped its front paw and started growling. It backed itself up and let loose and charged at the steel/flying types with a massive tackle attack.

The Pokemon screeched, causing the trainers to block their ears in pain.

"It's Screech!" Brock announced. "Croagunk! Go!"

The blue frog like Pokemon burst out of his PokeBall and stood in his usual fighting stance.

"Croagunk use Brick Break!"

Upon that order, Croagunk leapt into the air. He pulled back his hand as it glowed and slammed it onto a Skarmory's back.

However the Skarmory didn't hesitate in retaliating. It flew back up into the sky and charged at Croagunk with glowing wings. Which could only mean one thing

"Croagunk dodge that Steel Wing!" Brock ordered. However, another Skamory had flown in and started using Swift on him.

"Hey that's not fair!" Brock complained.

All of a sudden, as Ash ordered Pikachu to use Agility, an Aerodactyl flew in from above and grabbed Misty with its claws.

Ash quickly spun around and gasped at the sight. "Misty!"

Then Ash remembered something. He remembered something very similar occurring.

A memory flashed in his mind. He somewhat recalled an Aerodactyl somewhere in his dreams. Was this a vision? Ash shook his head as he heard Misty screaming.

"Hang on Misty, I'm coming!"

-+-+-+-+-

Blue was having her own troubles. Three Skamory were repeatedly attacking her Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Aqua Jet!" She yelled. Blue had a good look at one of the them. She knew what was so unusual and wrong. She knew that they all possessed a dark aura, something enriched to them by the darkness.

"Blue, what is with these Pokemon? They're way too powerful for their own good!" Brock asked as his Croagunk fainted from a critical hit.

"They have a portion of the creatures power." She answered, telling Azumarill to use Ice Beam.

"Basically, its like making a pact with the devil!" Jacket called out, telling his Mr. Mime to use Barrier.

Brock called back his Croagunk. "Go Sudowoodo!" He yelled as a the rock type Pokemon flashed out of its Poke Ball

"Sudowoodo!" It cried, while making its usual salute to Brock.

"Sudowoodo use Take Down!"

Sudoowoodo obeyed as it collided itself with an oncoming Skamory.

It appeared as if the Skarmory had fainted, Brock snapped his fingers and proclaimed victory.

"Yes....huh?"

The Pokemon glowed an eerie purple colour, then soon covered in darkness and strangely was blown away in the wind like sand.

"What just happened?"

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

Ash bolted with Dawn and May to try and save Misty from the Aerodactyl.

"Ash!" Cried Dawn. "How are we going to do this?"

There were four Skarmory that were screeching at them. Ash suddenly had an idea.

"You two try and ward off the Skarmory okay?" Said Ash in a determined tone.

The girls agreed and commanded their respective Mamoswine and Blaziken to attack to the approaching birds. Meanwhile Ash released his Staraptor, his loyal normal/flying type Pokemon whom he had counted on for searching with a birds eye view.

"Okay Staraptor lets go!" Ash said with utmost confidence as Staraptor picked him up.

Aerodactyl was still flying around. Misty tried to be calm, until she stared into its eyes. They were filled with rage and hatred. It filled Misty's heart with not only fear but sorrow. What kind of heartless person would do this to a poor Pokemon. She had never seen a Pokemon so dark and scary. She had seen some scary and all overly powerful Pokemon in her time, but this Aerodactyl was one of a kind. It just made Misty sadder just looking at it.

"Misty!"

Misty looked behind her. It was Ash!

"Ash this Aerodactyl doesn't look right..."

"Huh?"

Ash looked at the Aerodactyl closely. For an unknown reason, he could feel his heart go heavy, his eyes seemed to go in and out of focus. It was making him dizzy.

"Ash!"

Ash shook his head. He told Staraptor to go alongside the Aerodactyl, meanwhile yelling at Pikachu who was still fighting on the ground to go under it.

Misty froze. "What do you think you are doing?"

Ash smirked. "It's okay, I have a plan."

With this, Ash rode in, which Aerodactyl began to fly downwards closer to the ground. He jumped off as soon as Staraptor was close enough. Soon the bird Pokemon flew above it. Ash continued to run underneath alongside Pikachu.

"Now Staraptor use Close Combat!"

Staraptor dove in for the kill. It rammed itself into the rock/flying type, causing it lose balance and its grip on Misty who eventually fell out.

"AH!"

"Pikachu now! Use Thunder!"

"Pikaaaaaaaa.....chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The electric mouse preceded to unleash its thunderous energy, narrowly avoiding Staraptor who flew away in time.

Meanwhile, Ash fled towards Misty, who then dropped on top of him.

"Oww..."

Misty's eyes were tightly shut. She feared the worst. She then opened up her eyes to feel something underneath her.

"Huh?"

She looked below her to see an aching Ash, moaning and groaning.

"Are you okay Misty?"

Misty immediately hopped off Ash and helped him sit up from where he was.

"I'm fine...thanks to you..." She said, while wearing a slight red glow on her face.

"Glad to hear." He answered, before standing up.

He quickly turned around as soon as he heard another roar. He immediantly knew it was not finished.

He faced his back to the fossil Pokemon as it rammed its head into Ash's back.

Misty gasped. "Ash!"

Pikachu quickly assumed position and used Thunder bolt to send the creature back into black sand.

Misty looked at Ash who had fallen once more. He managed to himself back up afterwards.

He rubbed his back but smiled at Misty for reassurance. "Trust me, I'm fine."

Misty rolled her eyes. But eventually couldn't help but grin. "Thanks...again."

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

Blue recalled her Azumarill as the Skarmory's around them finally ran out of energy, and faded away into sand and darkness.

"That's how Master Red punishes those who fail...they turn to blackened sand, then we believe they are retrieved back at the fortress and eventually reborn stronger than before..."

"How...is that possible?" Brock asked, recalling Croagunk.

"We believe its the pact with the creature." She answered. Appearing to look ahead to the forest.

"Anyway, we'll tell you the full story later, theres currently another flock of Skarmory coming this way."

Blue called Jacket and Nassie over. She directed them to go to the forest.

"Uhh...is you know who gonna be there?" Asked Jacket, curious yet frightened.

Blue smirked. "Of course. I still can't believe you're afraid of it. You know its on our side."

Jacket sighed. "Remember what happened last time...it tried to eat me..."

Blue turned around. "It only wants some fun. It gets lonely in the forest..."

SLAP

"Stop your whinging!" Yelled Nassie. "And run!"

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

Dawn, Tracey, May and Brock had caught up with Ash and Misty, who both appeared to checking each other's welfare.

"Come on you two!" Yelled Tracey.

"We gotta go!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other and nodded. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder while Ash recalled Staraptor.

"I doubt that Aerodactyl will return, after what we saw..." Ash commented.

"But there was something odd about it..." Misty said, with a hint of concern within her tone.

"Come on!"

Both of them turned around and headed off towards the forest with the others.

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

The group managed to climb the steep mountain with minimal difficulty, with the odd complaint here and there. Mainly from Ash and Jacket, who's stomachs began to growl.

"Need....food..." The two said in unison. Misty and Nassie groaned.

"Well if you hurry up we might just get some!" Nassie yelled, whacking Jacket on the head.

* * *

A few hours later the group finally encountered some greenery.

The area was odd and a nice change from vast nothingness to a lush tall tree'd rain forest.

Not before long Blue stopped and reached into her pocket and pulled out a peculiar device.

"Hello? Green?"

Tracey got a good glimpse of the device. It was a PokeGear.

"They still have those?" Brock commented.

"I'm guessing some technological advancements weren't needed." Suggested Tracey.

The group stopped for a moment and waited for Blue. She murmured as she hid behind a tree for some privacy.

"We're at the forest now..." She said into the PokeGear.

"Has the guardian come yet?" Green asked.

"No, but I am about to leave them, I'm sure the Guardian will arrive soon...I believe they will be able to handle things from here."

Blue looked around. She watched as the group settled down for a break. Brock was tending to his Pokemon while the others were chatting to one another. Except for Ash and Misty who were close to one another but weren't saying much. Blue smiled.

"Well if you're so sure..." Green replied.

Blue let off a faint laugh. "I'm positive. I'm gonna let Togekiss take me back."

"Ok then..."

**BEEP**

Blue placed the PokeGear back into her pocket and faced the group.

Ash was the first to speak up. "What's going on Blue?"

Blue crossed her arms. "The guides will take you through the forest. I will be returning to the home base to help analyze the situation."

Various sounds chirped and gargled throughout the thick and foggy forests. Ash began to ponder who the guardian of the forest would. But the farther they got in, the foggier and humid it got.

"Man, I am pooped!" Complained May who took another gulp from her water bottle.

"Same here...are we there yet?"

Jacket and Nassie were in front of the group. Then Ash, Misty and Brock and finally Tracey, May and Dawn at the back. They were forced to go into a single line it had gotten that thick. All of them had kept an eye out for the mysterious protector of the forest.

"Here we are!"

Finally there was a clearing up ahead. The fog had faded and the group just sprinted to the door.

The building was small but humble. Made of what looked like timber but was actually a hardened a resistant metal. The first room was the kitchen, followed by the small lounge room to the right, and closed off bedroonms for boys and girls.

* * *

Ash passed out on the couch. According to Nassie, the collision from Misty falling on him and Aerodactyl ramming itself into him had taken its toll on the young trainer.

"He'll be fine." Nassie said.

"He'll just be a wee bit sore the morning..." Jacket commented.

Misty sighed with relief. Ash had saved her twice in a row. She feared if the third time came she wouldn't be so lucky.

"Hmm... I think he'll need more rest than any of us." Brock commented.

"He not only saved Misty, but all of us as well..."

Jacket and Nassie proceeded to pick Ash up from the couch, and took him to the bed room and rested him on the first bed they encountered.

"He's gonna sleep like a baby I'm sure." Chuckled Jacket.

* * *

"Geez that was scary earlier Misty..." Commented May.

The others sat in the living room on semi circle couches that were shaped into a PokeBall like fashion.

The girls sat with each other and discussed the situation. Misty laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her head.

"Yeah..."

Dawn and May were sitting on the other couch, with Dawn tending to Piplup and May drinking another bottle of water.

"I mean, you could have been eaten!"

"mmmm..."

Misty seemed spaced out. Her thoughts turned to Ash. He'd saved her twice today. Twice in a row.

She felt useless for it. She didn't need to be saved, but otherwise she wouldn't there. She wouldn't have been alive still. But Ash, of all people, saved her twice in a row. She already knew how she felt about him, but she refused to hold a position as damsel in distress. She continued to stare at the ceiling and paint a picture in her mind about her and Ash's times together. She knew he knew that their time was never spent in vain. But he never knew about the hints that she had given. But she never knew the hints unknowingly given either.

"Hey Misty?"

She looked to her side to face Dawn. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..you're the one Ash always talks about."

Misty blinked. Ash? Talk about...her?

May and Dawn proceeded to sit next to one another, deciding to sate their curiosty into Ash's first true female friend and companion.

"He told us how the two of you met. Funniest circumstances I've ever heard." May continued.

Misty sat up. "What makes it so funny?" She tilted her head to the side. She remembered.

"My bike!"

May and Dawn giggled. Misty's face contorted in confusion and a slight bit of annoyance.

"I don't understand what's so funny?"

May and Dawn looked at each other. "Don't worry, you're not the only who's bike's had a little bit of bad luck..."

"Huh?"

The girls continued on their discussions about Ash, and his rather idiotical ways. They agreed he had a good heart, and was actually quite a strong trainer in his own right. But all agreed he could be quite...

"Oblivious..."

The girls laughed. For the first time on this trip to the future, Misty felt comfortable. Not to say she wasn't comfortable with Ash, but she'd stopped worrying after realizing they'd done a lot of different and not to mention crazy adventures together. She'd missed being with Ash and Brock, and would have liked to have gotten to know May and Dawn a little better. Still, it's better than being stuck inside the gym all the time with no one to talk to.

"Don't worry Misty, this is one experience we all share together!" Proclaimed May.

The girls put their hands together in unison. They became their own little group.

* * *

Brock hummed to himself as he was cleaning up dinner. He felt sad that he cooked for one short, but managed to get what was left over and leave it in the fridge, in case Ash got up for a midnight snack.

As soon as he finished, he washed the dishes and started to get ready for bed, as it was nearly 11 O'clock according to the clock on the wall. He saw Tracey reenter the building, as he had been out sketching Pokemon all evening.

"Get anything interesting?" Brock asked.

"Not really. The forest is really bare. Shame though, I was looking forward to meeting the Guardian. Guess it wasn't in the mood to see us." Tracey sighed.

Brock nodded and rubbed his chin. He placed his arm around Tracey's shoulder.

"Now that we're alone, I need to discuss something with you..."

Tracey blinked. "But the girls..."

Brock stood up straight. "It's ok, they're going to bed in a minute."

Tracey nodded. "Okay then..."

The boys watched the girls from afar, whom got up and headed towards their bedroom and closed the door. Then Brock and Tracey went to go sit on the couch. By the look on Brock's face, Tracey knew Brock was going to discuss something serious to him.

"I had a discussion with Lord Green earlier today." Brock said, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Said Tracey, who was now interested.

"He want's us to carefully monitor Ash..."

* * *

Dun dun dun....nah not really. Wow I realized this is a long chapter, but should establish a few things better than the first.

Anyhoo, Jacket and Nassie. What stupid names. Don't worry, I'll get more into them soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3 Hell on Earth

_**Chapter 3 – Hell on Earth.**_

Brock was the first to get up that morning. He went to the smaller kitchen and looked for something to make for breakfast. Surprisingly, he found the ingredients of what he wanted to make.

He also saw Ash sitting by himself in the lounge, staring at the floor.

"Ash you okay?" He asked his friend.

"I couldn't sleep..." Ash said in a deadpan voice.

Tracey checked up on his Pokemon to see if they were alright. He also checked out everyone else's to see if they were in tip top shape. Dawn and May were helping him out. Pikachu was eating some ketchup out of the cupboard. Meanwhile, Nassie and Jacket began tinkering with some small piece of equipment in their own little corner of the room.

"Seriously? I thought you have been at least knocked out for quite some time." Brock commented, feeling slight concern for his young friend.

He knew Ash wasn't feeling right, but decided not to shove the knife deeper into the wound. But still, he was rightly worried.

"Me too...but hey..." He solemnly replied.

Brock came and sat down next to him. He placed his arms on Ash's shoulders. He tried to make eye contact with Ash, but Ash just continued to stare absently at the floor.

"Ash, if there is anything you wanna talk about, you know you can talk to me."

"I'm fine..." Ash replied softly.

Brock didn't move. Ash couldn't hide his feelings from one of his very best friends. He knew Brock was older and more experienced. He's seen it all before.

"I'm just a little concerned that's all."

Brock smiled. "Don't worry Ash, we all are. But we're coping in our own little ways...just keep your chin up!"

Ash feigned a grin. He knew there was more concern to be had than he had let on.

"I guess..."

He got up from the chair and sighed.

"I think...I just need some fresh air."

Brock pulled a thumbs up and winked at Ash. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Misty, meanwhile, was outside checking the scenery. She pondered who the guardian or _guardians_ of the forest were. She sniffed a few flowers here and there and sat on a nearby wooden bench listening to the sounds. Soon after, Ash came and perched next to her.

"So what are ya doing Misty?"

Misty snapped out of her dreamy state and looked at Ash.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying a change of scenery. A desert isn't really that nice to look at."

Ash shrugged. "I suppose."

Misty frowned. "What's the matter?"

Ash looked at Misty. First Brock, now her. Was his mood really that noticeable?

He'd tell Misty, but he was worried that she'd dismiss it as some his crazy talk. What he saw and heard, couldn't be comprehended by people like them who had never seen such hurt in all of their lives. He'd been even more hurt if no one believed him.

He wanted to change the subject. Fast.

"I hope we get to see that guardian today..." Ash said, ignoring Misty's question.

Misty blinked, she looked forwards into the deepness of the trees and forestry.

"Me too."

Ash looked forwards as well. He went to lean on his side and moved his hand. He felt something strange. It was soft and warm.

Misty could feel something too on her own hand. It too was soft and warm.

Both immediately looked to investigate what it was.

"Woah...sorry!" Ash said, blushing and taking his hand back at full speed.

Misty stood back rather shocked, feeling her face flare up.

"Nah it's okay..." She said, not hearing the confidence in her own voice.

Ash was confused. Usually Misty would scream at sight of him touching her.

"Uh huh..."

"I mean...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY HAND YOU IDIOT?"

Ash collapsed at her yelling, blocking his ears. Yup, that had to happen.

**-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-****-+-+-**

"Do they always do this?" Dawn said, clearly hearing the commotion outside.

"It's nothing new at least..." Replied Tracey.

He, Dawn and May were sitting in the lounge while Brock was talking to Jacket and Nassie elsewhere. They were discussing the situation, amongst other things.

"Though I feel they've softened up to each other..." Said Tracey, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" Said Dawn and May in unison.

Tracey crossed his arms and so donned a know it all smile on his face.

"I know how those two feel about each other. It's all simple to me."

Dawn and May's faces lit up complete with sparkles in their eyes.

"Wait, you're telling us they're in love with one another?" They squealed.

"Shh...don't yell." Said Tracey, looking around to see if Ash and Misty didn't hear it.

"Anyway, my theory is that they've had feelings for one another for a very long time..."

May and Dawn looked at each other with massive smiles.

"I swear it was just me..." Said May, off with the fairies.

"But now I know I'm not crazy!"

Tracey sweat-dropped as Dawn and May started giggling. He was taken aback when May and Dawn sat beside him and grabbed his arms.

"Wha....what is going on?" He said, a little nervous

The girls giggled like mad. They both whispered into Tracey's ear.

"That's insane!" He yelled.

The girls got off the chair and started dancing around with each other.

"I think this is rather...over the top don't ya think?" Tracey asked, scratching his head.

"We think it's a brilliant idea!" Dawn and May said in unison.

Tracey sighed. How will they make this plan work anyway?

"What do I have to do?"

"We just need your assistance on the male side of things..." Replied May.

"Yeah Tracey, you're older and mature. I'm sure you can help persuade him to do things."

Tracey shook his head. "I doubt that if I recommended him to jump off a cliff, he's not that stupid enough to fall for it..."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "We're not asking you to do that!"

Tracey just sweat-dropped. He was wishing he didn't have a part in it. He'd rather let nature take it's own course than being nature itself.

* * *

Meanwhile Brock was talking with Nassie and Jacket out the back, wondering what they were going to do now. He heard Ash and Misty's commotion, but decided not to interfere.

"So guys what's the plan for today?" He asked them.

The two faced Brock and smiled.

"Hopefully meet the Guardians of the forest. They will aid us, or mainly all of you, for the tough times ahead." Replied Nassie.

Brock nodded and contemplated. He, like the rest were still curious.

"We recently called out to them, we managed to get a hold of the leader. They should be here shortly." Announced Jacket.

Brock looked around. Who were these guardians? He couldn't wait to see who they were.

"You should go retrieve the others, and the married couple out the front." Said Nassie, donning a grin.

Brock agreed. He went around to the front to see Ash and Misty face to face, ready to murder each other.

"Hey hey guys! Jacket and Nassie wanna see the rest of us." He said, waving his arms in a passive fashion.

Pikachu, meanwhile ran out and shocked the both of them to stop them arguing.

The charred couple fell to the ground. They shook it off, then glared at one another and turned their backs to each other.

"Fine."

Brock agreed. They were like a married couple. But this wasn't new. They couldn't NOT be on speaking terms for too long. He wasn't worried a bit. Pikachu just sighed.

"Well if you're done arguing over who knows maybe you could come around and possibly see the Guardians today..."

Ash spun around quickly. The Guardians were coming? He had to see this. He immediately sprinted to the back of the base.

"Typical..." Muttered Misty.

Brock sweat-dropped. "Hey I'll stay out of your little feud here but surely it's not over something so small that it'll stop your working together right?"

Misty turned to Brock with a large scowl on her face.

"I just couldn't believe he'd done that Brock..."

Brock cocked an eyebrow. "Done what?"

Misty sighed. She slowed down and loosened herself. "Nothing...don't worry about it..."

Brock shrugged. "Okay, but don't shut yourself out completely too okay? Old Brocky is here for you all!"

Misty sweatdropped. Wait, too? Who else was shutting themselves?

"Now come on, I gotta get the others as well okay?"

Misty blinked. "Uh okay..."

Misty walked around to the back. She refused to look at Ash and stared into the deep forest before her.

_**-+-+-**_

"Should we get Brock into the plan as well?" Dawn asked.

May pondered for a moment. Brock had known the duo the longest, but was he prone to tattletales?

"I don't know...but we can ask him certain questions."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah..."

Tracey's head dropped. "Girls..." He muttered to himself.

All of a sudden, a door slammed open. Brock's head popped around.

"Hey guys! Come quick! They want us out here!"

The trio looked at each other.

"So are we really doing this?" Tracey asked, with nigh enthusiasm.

"Yes!" May and Dawn said in unison.

"Fine..." He sighed.

The three got up and walked out the door. Tracey sweat-dropped as he heard Dawn and May giggling away behind him.

_**-+-+-**_

All six of them stood out the back. Jacket and Nassie had finished discussing something and faced the group.

"Okay, we've gotten word that the Guardian's are almost here..." Announced Jacket.

Ash nodded. He was pumped.

Soon shuffles and ruffles were heard in the trees before them. They must have been near.

All of them were looking in different directions, scanning bushes and ferns and everything.

Ash felt a weird but familiar sensation. It was not unlike before...he knew had he felt it before. It was quite strong in fact, and increasing with each second gone by.

Ash looked up and watched as something dropped from above. Followed by several other droppings from nearby trees. There was a whole group of them.

"Woah..."

One of them approached Ash and bowed to him.

"Greetings Ash Ketchum of Pallet... I am Ruka."

"Woah...another talking Lucario?" Brock commented.

Ruka nodded. "There is much to talk about..."

_**-+-+-**_

There were around ten Lucario besides Ruka, who possessed a browny ripped cloak and a small sachet hanging from his shoulder.

The group sat in a circle, while Ruka stood before them, ready to reveal.

"So, Ruka, you're the guardian of the forest?" Brock asked.

Ruka smiled. "Yes. We are the Protectors of the Forest. While, the Togekiss are the Protectors of the Sky towards the shrine."

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "What's the shrine?"

Ruka started walking back and forth, gesturing as he talked.

"The old Shrine is where the Aura Orb lies. Like the one you held."

Ash looked at his hands. He remembered the influx of information that flowed to his mind about the future he could possibly witness.

Dawn gasped. She had realized the significance of this base.

"Wait a minute, is the place the location of the old Pokemon Center?"

All heads flung towards Dawn. "I knew I'd seen it somewhere before..."

Ruka nodded.

"We.. have a duty to uphold. We're not only here to help protect the forest, but to help protect you from the influence of the creature. We've noticed a few of those close to us who had gone insane..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Misty.

Ruka looked up. "Human and Pokemon alike go insane without the proper protection. The creature can spread his power far and wide. Some call it the Data left behind or the Leftover power of the Gods. We are not sure where it had come from ourselves, but we tend to stop it at any cost!"

Tracey rubbed his chin. "Assuming this power could be a combination of Master Red and the creature itself, is the best guess that it is a Pokemon?" he asked.

Ruka looked down. "We are not sure what it is. We've never seen it's true form but it can corrupt even the strongest of noble souls. We've had many a loss that way."

Pikachu sat in Ash's lap, admiring the Aura Pokemon. Ruka stared at Pikachu.

"That's why we're also here to train you. So you'll be ready to face any challenge that comes across..."

Ash stood up, with Pikachu leaping out of his lap.

"Ah I get it...those Skamory were a test!"

Ruka sweat-dropped. "Well, no...they were really under the orders of Master Red...sorry for that..."

The group fell over with embarrassment.

Ruka cleared his throat. "Anyway, each of you will be assigned to one of my brethren for proper training. I must warn you, they are high leveled and ready. But tolerant."

The group stood in a straight line, while Jacket and Nassie stood away, continuing their unknown discussions.

Ruka walked up and down with his paws behind his back, crossing each Trainer.

"Each of your Pokemon will be trained."

He turned to face Ash. "Don't worry if they evolve...It is crucial for their own personal strengths. Trust me, their base stats will be better."

He looked at Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu shrinked back a little in fear. Ruka just turned around to face the others. Tracey put his hand up.

"Yes Watcher?"

Tracey blinked in shock, then shook his head and ignored it. "Yeah, uh, how come you seem so..."

"Trained?" Ruka said, finishing off his sentence.

Tracey gulped. "Uh yeah..."

Ruka chuckled.

"I had a trainer once. He was a very intelligent man. Always talked to me as equals...that there was no difference between man and Pokemon..."

Ash was bewildered. No difference between humans and Pokemon...He imagined what that would be like.

He and Pikachu would still understand each other, but even more so.

It would be a dream to live in such a time of equality and non-existent discrimination.

It made him sad as he thought that Pokemon were still being used as tools by some trainers.

He shoved those thoughts away, for his own good. He then continued to focus at the task at hand.

"Each of my brethren is different as they have been purposely picked to suit the style of each of you." Continued Ruka.

Six of the Lucario stood in a line, including Ruka. The others just and made a superficial boundary around the area. Ruka walked up to Ash.

"I will be training you." He said with pride.

Ash nodded.

Dawn stood next to Ash. A female Lucario approached her and smiled. She lifted her right paw in front of her, which freaked Dawn out. She eventually calmed down and reached out to touch her hand.

"I am Lucia." She said telepathically.

"I will train you, Dawn of Twinleaf."

Dawn shook her paw. She then walked Dawn up the hill and started their training.

Next, another Lucario walked in front of Brock. This one seemed older than Ruka. He had bags under his eyes and some of the fur was tufted. He too reached his right paw out to Brock as Brock lifted his hand and shook his paw.

"I am Oracle, Ruka's father." He said, also possessed with telepathy.

"I will see to it that I train you, Brock of Pewter."

The two walked off into the bushes. May gulped as she knew who was next.

After Oracle, another female Lucario walked up to May, who had been standing next to Brock.

This one had a red ribbon in her hair.

"My name is Luna...and this ribbon is from my former master..."

May reached our her hand first, seeing how the other three did it before.

Luna's face lit up. "Pleased to meet you, May of Littleroot." She glee'd as she shook May's hand.

Up next was Tracey. He was somewhat confident and ready for his assigned Lucario.

This one approached him with fare snubbyness.

"Hi there." He said with a smile.

This one rolled its eyes. But shook his hand nonetheless.

"I'm Ruki....Ruka's younger brother. Don't mind me, I can be a little impatient..."

Tracey faked a laugh. "Maybe I can train you to be more patient?"

Ruki groaned.

Misty was the last one. She was approached by a tall female one. Her fur was tufted down to look like short hair. She wore a blue armband around her left arm.

"I am Lucinda and you must be Misty of Cerulean." She said, bowing to Misty.  
Misty didn't know what to do. Instead she bowed back.

"Let us go."

_**-+-+-**_

Nassie and Jacket stood and watched as the group began their training. They had released all their Pokemon, and started versing off the Lucario one by one.

"Do you really think it'll pay off?" Jacket asked.

Nassie shrugged. "I hope they get a far better fate than our own did..." She sighed.

Jacket patted Nassie's shoulder. "Now is not the time to be in the past...I'm sure they'll be fine when this is over."

Nassie shook her head. "How do we know if the future will change for good?"

Jacket. "We....have to believe. I know they will pull through like they always have..."

Silence. Could this possibly help save the present as well as the future?

Jacket pulled a device out of his pocket. "Should I contact our fearless leaders?" He asked.

"Not yet...just wait until they've made some progress. We need them to be strong for all our sakes."

_A young man and woman grovel in front of a tall dark trainer. His eyes were filled with hatred and disgust._

"_You know, I've learned my lesson in humility..." He said, in a dark and serious matter._

"_However, you clearly haven't..."_

_The couple held onto each other and shook like crazy. This trainer had struck their fear of god into their hearts. They watched as he grabbed a tiny creature from in front of them. He glazed at it and snarled._

"_It is your fault that he is dead..."_

"_No it wasn't, you see..."_

_STOMP!_

_The trainer grabbed the neck of the creature. Black fog blew in from nowhere and in through the mouth, ears and nose of the trainer. He opened his eyes. They were pitch black._

"_Shall your eyes be seared from the sight of vengeance...your petty excuses are non-redeemable in my mind..."_

_The two watched in horror as the cat-like animal crumbled to dust._

"I miss him..." Jacket cried softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu and Ruka stood in the middle of a rather spacious area. Ruka had cleared the area of fallen leaves and brushes. The tree's were extremely tall but the bush was also pretty think beyond the ground they were standing on. The area was in a perfect circle, almost like a...

"Battlefield..." Muttered Ash.

Ruka stood on the other side and faced Ash. "I will be training each of your Pokemon...." He said, turning his attention to Pikachu.

"First, show me what have at this very moment..."

Ash nodded. "Alright...Pikachu, let's go."

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and onto the field. He stood on all fours with sparks flying from his cheeks.

Ruka chuckled.

-+-+-

_Candles danced_

_Winds blew_

_Screen's flickered_

_Nothing new..._

A red cloaked figure stood in front of several monitors.

"They're starting...sir..." Muttered the small monster next to it.

The Red one continued to look at the screens.

"Shall I prepare the new flyers we obtained?"

The red one simply bowed his head. "No not yet...we will have to wait until he is ready..."

"Sure thing sir..." The small monster said as it crawled out of the room.

-+-+-

"It's okay Gible! You did okay out there. Return!" Said Ash, withdrawing his Pokemon.

He was doing terribly. He had used all of his Pokemon and one by one had fainted by Ruka's hands.

"I guess that's why you're the leader..." Ash said with sadness.

Ruka smiled and walked up to Ash, ruffling his hair.  
"Ash, this is only the beginning. I have given you a taste of what real battles are during these dark times..."

Ash looked to the sky. He couldn't see through the canopy.

They had been training all day. Ash had no idea what time it was. It was the same darkness as before.

"We'd better be heading back now." Ash said. "It must be getting pretty late..."

He let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets as head started to head off back to the base.

All of a sudden, Ruka jumped in front of him.

"Hold on, there still is another thing we must begin today..."

Ash tilted his head. "There is?"

Ruka nodded. "You have Aura Ash. But it is highly undeveloped."

Ash thought back to when he first heard of Aura. It's spiritual energy filled the world. And those who were lucky possessed it's amazing ability. He was surprised that he himself had it, but could not utilize it. He was a Pokemon Trainer of course, he had no time to train the aura within him. He would leave that to the dedicated Aura Guardians of the world, like Sir Aaron or Riley.

"We must to teach you to use this Aura, as it is possible for you to get the upper hand on your opponent."

"Uhh okay..."

Ruka grabbed something out of his sachet. Ash saw it. It was a blindfold. Ruka tied the blindfold around Ash's head.

"Great...now I can't see..." Complained Ash.

Ruka ignored him and moved out of the way.

"You must channel your mind into what you cannot see..."

Ash flailed his arms to try and feel his way around. He walked ever so slowly to ensure the least mishaps.

However Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, just in case Ash walked into...

**SLAM!**

A tree...

Ruka face-palmed. He dragged a dizzy Ash off the ground.

"Focus! Use your other senses as well! Use what you can hear, what you can smell and what you can feel..."

**SLAM!**

**-+-+-**

The group finally met up after sundown. The space above the base was the only place you could see sky. They all met up at the back of the base. The Lucario had followed suit.

"So how was everybody's training session?" Asked Tracey.

"Pretty good. I learned a lot." Replied Brock with a smile.

"I can't believe there's so much to learn...." Said May with surprise.

"Yeah I'm with May on this one..." Said Dawn.

Misty was looking around. "Has anyone seen Ash?"

May looked at Misty with a funny face. "I thought you weren't talking to him?

Misty gulped. "No...of course not. I'm...just worried that's all..."

May giggled. "Alright alright...settle down..."

Tracey just rolled his eyes.

"OW!"

The group turned around to see where the noise had come from.

Pikachu sweat-dropped at the sight of his best friend colliding into his twentieth tree.

He was even annoyed with himself actually counting how many tree's he'd hit by accident.

Ruka face-palmed. He jumped in front as the others were in a circle.

Lucinda came forth to Ruka. "I see you've started training him as well?" She asked.

Ruka nodded yes. "By the look of things, this is gonna be a long four weeks..."

Ash got off the ground and approached the two Aura Pokemon.

"Four weeks?" He asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two looked at Ash. "We have approximately four weeks to train you all, as that is when Red will have another army ready to attack." Replied Ruka.

"Yes..." Said Lucinda. "Every three months, Red assimilates more members to his Legion every so often, then attacks at the end of the third month."

Ruki then comes out of nowhere and barges in.

"I think he's just toying with us...there's certainly better stratergies than his..." He said.

"It's just becoming way too predictable..."

-+-+-

Days passed, and the group became stronger. Misty's Azurill amazingly evolved, While Pikachu learned Grass Knot. May's Glaceon was taught Avalanche and Tracey's Scyther used a Metal Coat to involve in Scizor, which in turn gave the old Pokemon some outer defensive protection, which it needed.

Brock refused to evolve his Happiny, but evolved his Croagunk instead. He felt a little sad, having to evolve him so soon. He had actually just gotten over the weird feeling he had felt for the little frog Pokemon. Now he has to get used to the evolved form, Toxicroak. But now was not the time for petty feelings such as these. He felt he needed to overcome these feelings in order to work with him.

Dawn's Buneary evolved in to Lopunny, which stunned Pikachu quite a bit.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Dawn asked with Lopunny by her side.

Pikachu hide behind a door, seemingly frightened by Lopunny's appearance.

Misty approached Dawn, noticing the situation, and laughed.

"I think Pikachu feels overwhelmed by all this... I wonder why?"

Dawn giggled. "Oh when she was a Buneary she had this massive crush on Pikachu....which actually is quite cute when you look at it."

Misty blinked. She felt a tiny bit enraged. She remembered what Professor Oak said about trainers and their Pokemon. It was similar to phrase "Like Trainer like Pokemon." She had believed that Dawn was crushing on Ash. Big time.

"Uhh Dawn, can I talk to you in private for minute?" She asked in a insincere matter.

Dawn was taken aback. "Uh sure..."

The group had finished the main part of their training. It was nearing the end of the fourth week and they were due to return to the Headquarters the next day.

Misty and Dawn headed to the girls bedroom. Dawn had let her Piplup play around with Lopunny, but Lopunny was too busy looking for Pikachu.

They both sat on their beds, opposite each other. Dawn turned on the lamp on the table in between the beds. Misty looked nervous, almost beet red in the face.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about Misty?"

"It's about Ash..."

_**-+-+-**_

Ash himself was sitting outside, admiring the stars. However he hadn't been sleeping. Everytime he'd slept, he would have terrible dreams about death and destruction. In the end, he didn't sleep. He had become an insomniac.

He'd make excuses as to say he was going outside for fresh air, but in truth he'd wait outside the whole night and think to himself. He needed to keep his mind active.

He was afraid of what might happen. He'd become rather irritable due to his lack of sleep.

Tracey however caught onto this. He had wondered out to get a drink of water, and had noticed Ash sitting outside. Pikachu was still asleep on his bed of course...he was in deep sleep, thinking Ash would return. But it was in fact Pikachu who had alerted Tracey about Ash's inability to sleep.

Eventually, that night, while Jacket and Nassie were talking to Ruka and the other Lucario, and May and Brock were washing the dishes, Tracey finally walked outside with the excuse he was out to sketch something.

He saw Ash on the nearby bench and sat next to him.

"Hey Ash, what's the matter?"

Ash bowed his head to look at Tracey.

"Oh, hey Tracey..."

Tracey put on a concerned look. "I'm worried about you Ash...I don't think you've slept in days..."

Ash's face scrunched. "What makes you think that?" He said in a gruff tone.

Tracey frowned. "It's just that, you've been really aggravated lately, and you always seem to walk outside at night.

Ash growled. "So? Does it matter?"

Tracey sighed. "Yes...it does. We're your friends...and you need to talk to someone about it."

Great. Tracey too. I guess it was a clear as day to them. He was in mental pain. But he just couldn't talk about it.

Ash crossed his arms and refused to look at him. "Well theres nothing to talk about..."

Tracey leaned forward to try and make eye contact. "Well I can see bags under your eyes and..."

Ash snapped. He grabbed Tracey's collar and pulled him towards his face.

"There...is...nothing...to...talk...about...." He said in a creepy calm voice.

Tracey shivered. Ash had never been so threatening before. He raised his arms in defeat and tried to reason with him.

"Okay okay...alright Ash I won't speak of it...just please let me go!"

Ash closed his eyes and unlocked his grip. Tracey brushed down his shirt stood up and looked at him. Ash just continued to sit and stare at the ground in shock with himself.

"I'm sorry Tracey..." He whispered, rubbing his face.

"It's okay, Ash, really. Just, try and get some sleep okay?"

"..."

Tracey sighed and walked to the front door. He remembered something, something May and Dawn told him. Though it probably wasn't a good idea, it might help Ash a little.

"I'm going to inside, but before I do, Misty told me to tell you to walk around to the back to meet her there in a few minutes, I think she wanted to discuss something important to you." He said.

Ash looked up. "Really?"

Tracey nodded. "Yeah...I'm not one hundred percent sure what she wants to talk about though, I think she..." He really hated to say this... "Wanted to discuss your feelings with you..."

Misty? Considerate of Ash's feelings? No way...she could be apologizing. But Ash knew Misty. She would never give up a fight, especially with Ash.

"Uh...okay then..."

_**-+-+-**_

Dawn wanted to smile, but couldn't. She gave a faint smile instead.

"Yes what about him?"

Misty twiddled her fingers and drooped her head while she looked at the floor in embarrasment.

"How do you....feel about him?"

Dawn gasped. She knew it. She totally knew it.

She scratched her head. "Well let's see now...he's good trainer, and of course a good friend..."

Even though she knew to answer, she had to ask the question. "Why?"

Misty started fidgeting like crazy. "Is that all?"

Dawn's face changed dramatically. It changed to normal to rather a funny kind of suspicious.

"Is there something you want to tell me Misty?" She asked.

Misty rapidly shook her head. "Uhh no...I was just, you know, looking at your Lopunny as all..."

Dawn giggled slightly. "Oh shame, I was gonna say Ash was looking for you, I think he said wanted to talk to you out back and talk about something important."

Misty was shocked. "Really? When?"

Dawn rubbed her chin. "Now I think? Not sure really."

She winked at Misty. "But you better go now, just in case."

Misty sighed. But then her face turned angry. "He better be apologizing..." She grumbled.

_**-+-+-**_

_Cloaks shuffled_

_In the night_

_Footsteps heard_

_Out of sight_

"Sir..." Said the small dark monster.

The red cloaked figure stood in front of the monitors once more.

"Yes?"

"Can we release them now?" He asked.

The red one pondered. He continued to look at the screens. It seemed to replays of something.

"They're quite strong now...."

The dark monster looked on. "Yes?"

"Do it...make sure you bring the red head in...alive..."

_**-+-+-**_

Tracey came through the door as Misty walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Tracey you seen Ash?" She asked.

Tracey nodded. "I think he's out back..." He replied.

"Thanks..."

As Misty walked out the front door. She went around to the back and saw Ash, who was looking at the stars again.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

Ash faced Misty. "I thought you wanted to see me..."

Misty's hand flew to her hips. She was confused. "Well I heard you wanted to talk about something important..."

Ash crossed his arms. "I thought you wanted to discuss your feelings!"

Misty's eyes widened. "Wha? What feelings?"

Ash took a deep breath. He didn't want act like he did to Tracey before.

"Never mind...it's not worth arguing about it..." He sighed.

Ash? Refusing to argue? Something was definitely wrong here. She decided to play along.

"Well, I do in fact want to discuss something with you..." She said calmly.

"Huh?"

Ash and Misty wandered further into the forest, and sat down on a fallen long.

"I understand you've been acting, well, a little weird lately...are you okay?" She asked.

Ash rubbed his eyes. Misty had been ignoring him the whole time, so how did she know about him acting abnormal?

"Well..."

He couldn't hide from Misty. She was the first human friend he made outside of Pallet Town.

He could trust her...right?

Misty was reluctant, but she placed her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm not going to argue. I can sense you're not feeling well."

She smiled.

"Just tell Doctor Misty all about it!"

Ash just sighed. He didn't want to argue either. He was in the mood, but he had to take hold of the better mood she was in. It was certainly rare that she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

…

…..

…....

"I'm worried about us in the future...what happened to us?"

_Why...why am I lying? To Misty of all people?_ He thought to himself.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Is that all you're worried about...geez..."

Ash chuckled weakly. He sighed. "Y-yeah...."

**SWOOSH!**

Ash and Misty stood up from the log. "What was that?" Ash worried, panning around to see what it was.

**SWOOSH!**

They spun around again, unable to get a glimpse of what ever was zooming past them, cutting through trees and bush.

**SWOOSH!**

"Ash look out!" Misty yelled.

Ash immediately dropped and held his head down. He looked up. He scanned the area. Where was Misty?

"Misty!" Ash yelled, frantically searching for Misty's whereabouts.

"Ash!!!"

Ash looked up. It looked like a dark flying type Pokemon possessed Misty in it's claws.

"Misty!"

"Ash get me out of this thing!" She screamed.

Ash reached for a PokeBall from his belt. Then he realized

"Oh no..."

His Poke Balls, including Pikachu, were back at the base.

"Ash help please!"

Ash bolted as the Pokemon started to fly away.

"I'm coming Misty!!!"

The area was pitch black, and Ash still hadn't quite mastered the art of his aura. He closed his eyes, hoping he could finally see what his normal eyes couldn't.

"Come on!"

He shook his head. He couldn't focus. He hadn't closed his eyes for so long.

He grew annoyed with himself, trying to get the aura within him to work.

…

Anger, frustration....he was near boiling point. He wanted to scream...

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Misty gasped. Ash was swearing? But now wasn't the time for worrying about that. She squirmed and stretched and whacked the claws of the Pokemon that was carrying her.

"Honch!"

SLAM!

Ash fell face first into the mud. He struggled to get himself back up again. As soon as he did, he continued to run.

"Ash! It's Shadow Ball!"

"Huh?"

Ash looked up. A black and purple sphere headed straight for him....

and hit him square in the chest....

"_Ashhhhhh........."_

**-+-+-**

Ebony was visionary. Whispery as well as booming voices clouded his mind.

_You knew this would happen, as well as everything else...you happy now?_

Not again....

_You failed as a friend...you lied...you threatened...you're completely selfish._

_Shall we shatter your soul? Because only I can pick your pieces and return you to your world....and see this as just a terrible dream?_

_Ash your mother wishes to see you...._

_Ash Professor Oak want's to see you..._

_I think I can hear them from here...._

_Ash honey, how could you let them get her? We had shown you this a thousand times! And you just ignored it._

_Ash you fool! Think about the impact on the world this will bring...If you hadn't been so...how should I put this...blind? Ignorance is the first downfall of idiots like you._

_I can see why I had given you Pikachu...you don't deserve to be a trainer..._

_You should never have had been born...._

NO!

-+-+-

"No what Ash?" Said a familiar voice.

Ash opened his eyes.

"Brock?"

Ash stood up from the ground and dusted himself. There was still mud on his face but he couldn't care less.

"Misty..."

Dawn and May came from behind.

"Ash what happened?" Asked May.

Ash shook his head and slapped himself.

"Ash get a hold of yourself! What happened? Where's Misty."

Ash was freaking out. He started to run, but Brock and Tracey, who had just arrived, held back with force.

"Lemme go! I gotta find Misty!"

Brock struggled to hold him back. He had an idea.

"Pikachu....use...Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu all of sudden came out of nowhere and pounced in front of Ash.

"Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

"AHHHH!"

Brock and Tracey came out charred. They shook it off.

Ash however fell to his knees. He slammed his fist into the dirt and started crying.

"No...."

Dawn and May followed up, and assisted Ash off the ground.

"Ash it's useless to keep going...they could be miles from here by now..."

Ash stood up and rubbed his eyes. "It's my fault, I had seen happen before."

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twisted around.

"You must come back for now..."

It was Blue.

_**-+-+-**_

Ash grew frustrated at himself. He couldn't believe he'd let Misty get captured, after he'd seen it happen in his dreams.

They all returned back to the headquarters, escorted by the Lucario, lead by Ruka.

Jacket and Nassie stayed behind, feeling afraid that they will be punished.

The group was back into the bedroom. He had Misty's Spheal bag in his hand. He just looked it for hours.

Blue walked into the room and stood in front of Ash.

"Do not worry, he won't kill her."

Ash's head flung up at her. "What makes you so sure?" He asked in desperation.

Blue didn't reply. She leant down and kissed his forehead. "Just have faith..."

She stood up straight. She scanned the rest of the forte, and then spun around and left.

"She's a strange one." Dawn commented.

"Yeah."

Later on, the others besides Ash headed for the lounge. Pikachu had offered to stay in the room and keep Ash company.

Ash was still sitting in the same position as before, still holding her bag. He sat on the bed with Pikachu when he heard a knock.

"Mind if I come in?"

It was Lord Green.

"Sure..."

Lord Green came in and sat down next to Ash and began patted Pikachu.

"She wasn't always like this..."

Ash looked up. "Huh?"

Lord Green stroked his beard. "She was more lively in the past. She was a beautiful girl. But the one she loved. He was a bit oblivious."

Now Ash was curious.

"Blue is an unusual girl. She fights well but she does it reluctantly..."

"Why's that?"

Lord Green stood up from the bed.

"I had a friend once, and we discussed the situation between her and him. It was always obvious, but he had bigger things to attend to."

Ash crossed his arms. "Was he married or something?"

Lord Green chuckled. "No...he...was always busy."

Ash sighed. "I hope they meet again some day."

"Me too...hopefully not under these circumstances..."

_**-+-+-**_

Mewtwo brooded in the darkness as Blue walked inside of the Security Room.

"Our scouts are ready to check in on the fortress." He confirmed.

Blue remained silent. Mewtwo sensed her concerned state.

"You're worried about her?"

She bowed her head down. "It's not her...she'll be fine I'm sure of it. I just know he won't."

"How do you know that?"

Blue walked towards one of the monitors. "It's just this feeling...I've seen it before."

Mewtwo stood up from his seat and grabbed his brown cloak. "You fear for his mentality?"

Blue then glimpsed at another screen. "He's far too young to be witnessing this much violence."

Mewtwo stood next to Blue and looked at the monitor she was staring at. Security camera footage of the secondary base in the forest. "And yet in his time they still have it, but decide to withhold the truth."

Blue sighed. Her mind filled with times when she was a little girl. Hidden from the evils of the world, but then had to remind herself there must be a time in life where one must grow up and smell the roses.

"The truth is inevitable...it's the only way he will learn."

Blue gritted her teeth in frustration. It was a certaintly a rare occasion.

"Well he...no....they should be learning it in their own time!" She said, almost to tears.

Mewtwo crossed his arms. He looked around at the other techs who were staring at them in shock.

He still didn't understand humanity, but he knew the horrors before most did.

"You...bastard...you simply do not care for their welfare!" She said, slapping him.

Mewtwo just stood there. He didn't rub his cheek. He turned his head and look at Blue, watching drops fall from her face. Her fists were clenched, ready to pounce again.

She continued to grit her teeth and breath heavily. Mewtwo closed his eyes as she realized the way she was acting. He had witnessed this behaviour once before. She froze for a few seconds, before trying to calm herself down and stormed out. Mewtwo faced the techs, who quickly went back to work. He sighed and sat back down and continued watching the monitors.

-+-+-

Dawn, May and Tracey sat in the lounge area. All sighed in sync.

"Poor Misty..." Said Tracey with concern in his voice.

"Yeah...and to think this our fault considering that it was our stupid plan to get her captured..."

Said May.

"Is anyone gonna go check on Ash?" Asked Dawn.

"I think Pikachu is in there." Answered Tracey. "Hopefully his own Pokemon is gonna set him straight...for now...

-+-+-

Meanwhile elsewhere, two figures chuckled in the distance.

"Well she's here." Said the cloaked figure.

"Good...shall I go tend to her?" Asked the monster, seemingly grinning.

The cloaked shook his head. "No...I will talk to her, see what she knows..."

"Very well then...." The monster snarled as his walked into the darkness..."

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"I have a request...."

"Yes?"

The two were shrouded in darkness...the cloaked one handed over a piece of paper to the monster, who quickly read.

"Of course sir..."

* * *

**Author's Comment:**

Euch I hated doing this chapter. I wanted to try and finish it so badly. I wanted to a slight montage as well, but his chapter was too damn long lol

Anyways, yeah. Ash's going insane. I'm such a sadist 3

And like I said, I am revealing little more about Jacket and Nassie...and who could the red cloaked man and the little dark monster be? hmmmm

Hopefully next chapter will be a lot better...also, DMT (Dawn May and Tracey) plan won't be over JUST yet. There's still a little bit more of that to come.

Besides, that wasn't the full part of the plan anyways. lol.

Anyhoo, thanks for those reviews...really encourages me to write more. Any questions will be gladly answered...plus I am open to any mix ups you don't understand or don't make sense. I'm prone to that.

For now....I am off to bed... toodles 3


	4. Chapter 3A DATALOG

**SPACE – LOG CHAPTER 3A  
**

**

* * *

DATALOGS: IN-BETWEEN C4 CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS  
**

**ATTCHMNT: None**

**USRINTERFACE: DNATRUE(P=F), (PR=T), (F=F)**

**Downloading...**

…

…**..**

**//PASSWORD ENABLED**

**//LOGIN=USRNM: BH-PCGL**

** //ACCESS APPROVED**

**//DECODING//**

**DATALOG-SKT-25150**

**CONVERS: S-I K-I**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

S - Worlds seems ablunder doesn't it?

K – What is going through your head?

S – Grief...anger....

K – That doesn't justify your actions in Viridian City

S – I was pretty peeved...you know that....

K – Of course...but...why...TELL ME

S – Remember when we first visited here?

K – Why would I forget that?

S – Now those memories bury deep in broken metal and charcoal

K – Why are you acting like this? This is not you at all

S – Its the 5th Anniversary. I wanted to hit them where it hurts.

K – The Pokemon League is searching. They will find you.

S – Farewell

**S-I HAS LOGGED OUT**

* * *

**DATALOG-SKT-26448**

**CONVERS: S-I T-I**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

T – Where are we today?

S – Nowhere special..out in the sunshine where you should be.

T – You know, I didn't believe her when she said you'd gone mad.

S – Really?

T – You've changed too much too soon. She was right.

S - Don't involve her in this...in the end, she will be dead as they will be.

**S-I HAS LOGGED OUT**

* * *

**ERROR**

**SYSTEM FAILURE**

**ATTEMPTING TO REBOOT**

**INTIALIZING.....**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**SYSTEM RESTORED**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**~-~-**

**---- HELP ME PLEASE ----**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Into the Unknown

_**Chapter 4 – Into the Unknown**_

_**

* * *

**_

After another night of unfriendly sleep, Ash had awoken before everyone else.

He rubbed the blur out of his eyes and managed to see Pikachu, who was still asleep. Poor, poor Pikachu, having to put up with Ash's antics. Ash needed to be stronger than this. He often saw his own reflection in Pikachu, almost like a symbol of his subconscious...if Pikachu acted strangely, it would be because Ash himself wasn't right. There was a big difference between the roles of master, and best friend. As a Master, one would command their servant and the servant will obey without question. They are seen as tools to ascend the Master to great heights. The greater the servant, the better the Master will be. As a Best friend, one would simply ask their friend and the friend will answer the call. They are seen as buddies to help their best friend anyway they can. The greater the friend, the better the best friend will , Ash was completely ignoring his best friend because he was so worried about himself. Ash shook his head. He patted Pikachu and smiled.

"Everything will be okay Pikachu...I promise..."

Pikachu smiled back at Ash and followed him as Ash walked out the door, shutting away the door to his heart on the way out.

"Hey Ash, see you feel a bit happier...." Said Brock.

"Yup...I'm gonna be strong for Misty..." He said, thinking but not adding hopefully to the end.

Brock grinned. He was glad that Ash seemed to have a little think about his actions.

Brock was the first to awake yet again. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the group.

"We're having the good ol' classic bacon and eggs." Brock said, laying eggs onto a plate.

Ash sat at the table, grabbing the knife and fork.

"Yum, can't wait!" Ash said with excitement.

"By the way, I was talking to Green earlier..." Brock continued.

"There is a way we can get Misty back..."

Ash blinked and dropped his cutlery in shock. Pikachu, on the other hand, found another ketchup bottle. Brock had taken it away from him last time. He sneaked around while Brock wasn't looking and hid elsewhere.

"How?"

Brock placed the bacon onto a plate and brought it over to Ash.

"He has a plan along with Blue and Mewtwo. They're gonna have a meeting after breakfast."

Ash nodded. He gobbled down his breakfast as soon as he could. Brock sweat-dropped.

SLURP!

"Huh?"

Brock spun around. His face scrunched.

"Pikachu how times did I tell you to stop eating the ketchup? I need that for lunch today!"

He scolded.

Ash leaned over to see his buddy's face covered in the addictive sauce. He couldn't help but laugh.

Blue was walking down the hallway when she heard Ash's laugh. She stopped outside the kitchen...and smiled. It'd been a while since she had listened to that innocent chuckle.

* * *

Shadows danced around her mind. Headaches came and went as her conscious thoughts zoomed around. They were hard to grasp. She continued to go in and out of consciousness. She forced her eyes open. Several cold and hard feelings were sensed on her wrists and and ankles. She looked around. She saw her hands and legs in cuffs and chains that were attached to the wall. Bars that concealed her, and the only light was a small candle barely lighting the area. And it was silent...except for a few drips here and there that broke the quiet. A small desk was nearby, which had several Pokemon who were giggling away. The sounds were frightening, sparking a shiver down her spine. She gasped. The Pokemon looked at her. The largest one was a Primeape with three Mankeys. This was no ordinary Primeape. She heard hard and shuffling footsteps with the jingles of bouncing chains. They were coming from her right.

"You fools, get lost!" The Pokemon jumped in fear and scurried off into the darkness.

She watched as someone came around and faced her in the cage. He was rather tall. There was a powerful aura about him.

"Red..."

A frightening chuckle echoed off the thick brown bricks. It didn't make her feel any better.

"Dearest Misty...such a pity you had to be dragged into this..."

Misty refused to look at him. She didn't care for the fact that he knew her name, he simply wasn't worth talking to.

"I know I have done some terrible terrible things...I assure you..."

He sat behind the desk and leant back and rested his legs onto the desk.

"No harm will come to you...."

Misty still did not stare at him. "I can give you three options..."

"Hmph!"

"One...Stay here and become my slave...."

Red tilted his head to look at Misty's slight reaction. He could read it even if she had a scowl on her face.

"Which I can guess you'll refuse...so onto number two..."  
Misty took a quick glimpse at her captor. His cloak was a deep crimson. Like Blue and Green, his face was covered. He had big black boats with buckles which were filthy with dirt and dust.

"Two...I can send you back home to save it before it's too late..."

Misty blinked. Could it be possible to go back home? She faced Red.

"What about the others?"

Red chuckled. "Unfortunately no...I need to deal with them....actually, one..."

Misty flinched. She felt a cold sensation swimming around her back, her legs and ankles.

It felt weird. Almost ticklish like.

"The third option is to be left to rot and die...usually the least liked option."

Misty tried to shake the feeling off. She was fierce.

"I'd rather die than leave my friends behind!" She yelled.

Red got off his chair and stood in front of the bars.

His height intimidated Misty a little. She looked at the ground. She swallowed her pride and faced Red.

"Hmmm I see..."

Red rubbed his chin. Misty's heart was beating faster by the minute.

"I was going to let you prevent all of this, since you're the only one who can save it from happening."

"Save what from happening?"

Red backed off and started pacing.

"This...a dark present predates a dark future..."

"Huh?"

Red stopped where he was and looked at Misty again.

"A clouded heart is the reason....judgment went out the window and morality simply faded away..."

Misty shivered. That feeling had returned to her body. She shook her head to shake it off again.

"It was tragic...but before it was realized what had been done it was too late."

Misty's eyes widened. She recalled the story about Red that was told by Blue and Green, about the man who lost a Pokemon dear to him.  
"It was you!"

Red chuckled. "Of course...those fools at the BLUEGREEN base didn't understand..."

Misty growled in anger. There faced to her, was the man accused of mass murder, and she tried to comprehend the madness.

"Simply selfish...thinking kids could save them all from an eternity in damnation."

All of a sudden, Misty was short of breath. She began panting heavily.

"This latest of plans is incredibly pointless, waste of time and precious commodities..."

She shuffled her cufflinks. She was still panting, then recognized something was different.

"My clothes..." She whispered to herself.

She sensed Red's grin.

"Yes, I think they were more befitting to a Gym Leader such as yourself..."

She was wearing navy shorts and short navy singlet.

"It'll always remind me of you...and not him..."

Misty imagined if this is what Ash had dreamed about. She herself woke to Ash's night fits.

He became quiet and reclusive, distant from anyone else. She was worried about him. All the time.

She closed her eyes and tried to retain her breath. She thought of him. Like she always did. He might be an idiot, but his heart was in the right place. He was full of promise and potential...and possibly the only one who would get her out of this dreadful place. Ash would definitely concoct something up to save her. If all else fails, she had no idea what to do.

"It all starts with pain. Pain is necessary for life. No Pain No Gain is probably the best thing to describe it. But like everything in life, it must be taken in moderation."

_I think it's time to tell her..._

Misty frantically looked around her to see who had chanted the voice.

"What was that?" She croaked.

Red nodded. He grabbed the chair from behind the desk and put in front of the bars, and sat down.

"Misty..." He said in a serious tone. "You know about the Yellow Crystal?"

"Yes..." She said sadly.

Red nodded again. He leaned in a little closer. "Do you know what it does?"

Misty looked down. "No..."

"I'm going to tell you a story...about a young man."

Misty gulped. She could feel sweat falling down her face, but couldn't do anything about it.

She felt dirty, really dirty. Her hair was a mess, and her wrists and ankles were bruised from her struggle from the cufflinks.

"I versed him once. In a battle....so to speak..."

Misty didn't want to listen. A story wasn't going to help her ease the pain. She tried to block his voice, but it was just to booming.

"He lost....I won...then he vanished off the face of the Earth."

Misty rolled her eyes "Lemme guess, you had something to do with it?" she asked sarcasticly.

Red shrugged. "No, not me! Well...partly me..."

It didn't surprise Misty...for he was a murderer...he did in fact murder people.

Of course it did sicken her. Sickened her to the core.

"Upon his loss, the world turned dark...there was no one left to save this world."

Misty was beyond angry. She knew she had to calm herself, but she couldn't.

"What is the point of a dark world? You get nothing in return!"

Red chuckled.

"A world gone dark is needed for the specifications of a new born world...a world fresh for a king!"

Misty cocked an eyebrow. "That's just stupid!"

Red leaned back on his chair.

"And to think, if this trainer didn't die the world would still be itself today."

Misty started to contemplate whether going back to the present would help save them. And possibly knowing his identity would embark her on a hastened quest to find him and train him to be strong.

"Okay, who's the trainer then huh?"

Red scratched his head.

"This trainer embarked on a journey, unaware of the important effects he had on it. He would go on to be one of the greatest trainer in existence. He had experience that no money or Pokemon League could buy or teach!"

Misty forced herself to get up. She winced in pain of her bruises, but sought to grab the bars.

"Just tell me...who...was it?"

"I thought you'd know..."

Misty shook with anger.  
"Just tell me..." She said coldly.

"Lemme give you a hint..."

Red reached for a pocket in his cloak. He pulled out what looked like a piece of cloth.

Misty sat back down as Red handed her the object.

"See for yourself..."

Misty glared at Red, then stared at the object in her hand. It was pink with red border, with a sun shaped object in the middle.

Misty gasped. Her eyes were fixated on the cloth. She froze. She knew what it symbolized.

"Oh no...."

* * *

Ash walked into the basement with Pikachu and checked on his Pokemon, who were happy to see him.

"Gible!"

"Staraptor!"

"Grotle!"

"Infernape!"

"Bui!"

Ash choked as his Pokemon tackled him to the floor.

"Wow...nice to see you guys too!"

"They've been worried sick..."

"Huh?"

Ash stood up as he heard the feminine voice behind him.

"Blue..."

Blue went to Ash as Ash stood in awe.

"I was just..."

Blue grinned.

"They can sense when something is not right with their trainer..." She said in a soothing tone.

Ash's face was blank. He turned to his Pokemon who were sitting down while each of them wore a smile from end to end, happy that Ash seemed to be back to normal.

"But I can sense that you're still quite troubled..."

Ash's ears twitched. Blue knew somehow. It was like she had the incredible ability to read people. She could see that Ash was trying to be strong in front of everyone, but could also see right through him.

"Stay with your Pokemon for a little while...then come talk to me down the hall on the main floor. It's the second last door to the right." She said, as she strutted away.

Ash gulped. "Uhh okay..."

Ash laid down on the authentic grass. The entire room was huge. Seemed as big four large factories. UV lights were tucked into a corner where plant Pokemon could rejuvenate themselves. He's eyes swept across the gigantic room. There were hills and trees and flowers...authentic ones. The flowers gave off a chemical similar to pollen. Tracey's Scizor and May's Venusaur hung out 's Scizor slept in the largest tree, while Pachirisu and Piplup were playing noticed Pikachu hiding behind a tree.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Piiika...." He answered jitterly.

Ash searched for what Pikachu was hiding from. Then he realized.

Dawn's Lopunny. Ash couldn't help but chuckle. He watched as Lopunny was hanging out with Misty's Marill, chatting to one another.

He was glad the Pokemon got along. Even Brock's Toxicroak was talking to Tracey's Venonat. They appeared like best friends. They were both half poison type anyway, so they had something in common.

Tracey's Marill hung out with May's Wartortle, who were happily swimming in the cool cascade lake.

He glimpsed at Misty's Gyarados. It didn't seem too happy.

Ash stood up and headed towards it. He had a closer look at it. Ash betted that it missed Misty.

"Gyaaa..." It roared weakly.

Ash was sorta frightened by the sea serpent. He wanted to pat it, but feared it would attack him.

"I promise you...we'll get her back." He said, but not in a supposed assuring tone.

Gyarados looked at Ash. It remembered him from the training sessions. He was struggling to get his Giga Impact right. It had been failing to use the attack.

"_Come on Gyarados..." Yelled Misty. "You can do it!"_

_Gyarados glew a yellow colour, then rammed itself into Lucinda, who jumped back in time, making Gyarados ram into the ground..._

_Ash was on his break at the time, and wondered over to see how Misty was doing._

_He frowned as Gyarados had done another unsuccessful Giga Impact._

"_Why isn't it working?" Misty scolded at herself._

"_Don't blame yourself Misty..."_

_Misty popped her head up and saw Ash. "Ash..."_

"_I'm sure Gyarados will learn it eventually. These things take practice..."_

_Misty rolled her eyes. "I know that Mister Smarty pants!"_

_Ash chuckled. "Well, you know Gyarados will get it."_

_Ash ordered Gible around. "Giib!" It roared cutely._

_Gyarados lifted itself up from the ground. It looked at Gible. "Ash you idiot what are doing?"_

"_Misty, you haven't been introduced to this Pokemon. Gible! Meet Misty!"_

"_GIIB!" It cheered as it glomped onto Misty's head._

_Ash laughed. "Ash get it off!"_

_Ash wiped away his tears of laughter. "Alright Gible, get off."_

"_Giiiib..." It said sadly. He then popped off to sit next to Ash._

"_Okay what was that for?" She yelled with a visible vein on her forehead._

_Ash crouched and scratched Gible's scalp._

"_Gible here wanted to learn Draco Meteor, one of the strongest Dragon type moves."  
Misty knew of Draco Meteor. She hoped to have Horsea learn it once she was a Kingdra, as only Dragon types can know the move._

"_Well, Gible here originally had a lot trouble learning it. But after lots of practice, he finally got it together and it was perfect!"_

_Misty grumbled. "So are you gonna say the moral of the story is..."_

_Ash blinked. "Uhhh what?"_

_She was getting annoyed with Ash's use of words. She used to coach him, now it was vice versa. But he was right. They had to keep trying._

_Ash gave a thumbs up to Gyarados. "Never stop till you think you have gotten it right."_

_Misty was quite surprised. Ash had grown up a little after she left. Maybe it was the best thing to do. She had been telling him what to do all this time, and left him little room to breath._

_The thought of it made her sad, but it was true. He still had Brock to give him advice every now and then, but Misty was too much._

_It was possibly the best decision she ever made..._

"_Gyaaa!" the water/flying type roared. _

"_Okay Gyarados! Again! Use Giga Impact!"_

"_Gyaaaaaaaa!"_

_Gyarados used it a few more times. First time, failed. Misty frowned, but then grew determined._

"_Another! Giga Impact!"_

_Gyarados took time to take its breath. It roared as it attempted another Giga Impact._

_It yet again didn't work. Misty sweat-dropped. But she noticed Gyarados getting tired. _

_She became sick with guilt, but if only..._

"_ONE MORE TIME! GIGA IMPACT!_

_Gyarados nodded. Though physically exhausted, it tried once more._

_He yet again glew and rammed itself into Lucinda again._

"_GYAAAAAAAAAA"_

_She wanted to close her eyes, but knew she wouldn't know if she didn't see._

_She forced herself to look her Pokemon, as she was worried that it would fail again._

"_UGGH!"_

_Ash smiled. "Wow!"_

_Gyarados finally into Lucinda with a pitch perfect Giga Impact._

_Lucinda struggled to get up after that. "That...was strong..."_

_Misty's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" She said, running towards her._

"_It's okay." She said as she got off the ground. "I'm holding onto a Sitrus Berry..."_

_Lucinda reached behind her, and got a yellow pear shaped fruit out and started eating it._

_Immediately after eating, she stood up and wiped her mouth with her paw._

"_That was...great!" She commented._

_Misty squealed and grabbed the closest thing she could find and started jumping for joy._

"_Uhh Misty?"_

_Misty stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes. And became flustered._

"_Ash you big idiot!" She yelled as she jumped back._

_Ash laughed weakly. Then turned serious. "Hey it wasn't me who got overexcited and started hugging me like a crazy woman..."_

_Misty crossed her arms and snuffed Ash. "Well you happened to be the closest and clearly you should have seen what I was doing..."_

_Ash mirrored Misty's stance. "Well you should have looked where you were going..."_

_Misty gritted her teeth. "If you didn't like it you should have moved away!"_

_Ash glared at her. "You should have LOOKED where you were GOING!"_

_Misty glared back. "You should have MOVED AWAY!"_

_The two stared each other down._

"_LOOKED WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"_

"_MOVED AWAY!"_

"_LOOKED WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"_

"_MOVED AWAY!"_

_Lucinda scratched her head. She walked towards the two to try and split them up, but Pikachu tapped her paw and shook his head. Lucinda just shrugged._

"_Humans confuse me...."_

Even Ash had to chuckle a little. He gathered his courage and petted Gyarados, who smiled....as a Gyarados would.

Ash grinned. "Wow you're not like any other Gyarados I've seen..." He muttered.

Gyarados cheered happily, though scaring off Misty's Psyduck. Pikachu went to run off with it, after seeing Lopunny and Marill run off somewhere. Gyarados licked Ash, who was petrified and fell to the ground in frozen fear. It cocked its head in confusion. Ash shook his head. He remembered.

"Oh yeah, I gotta go see Blue...I'll be back later guys..."

Tracey meanwhile was walking around the base. He was suspicious and curious for a few reasons, like Green and Blue's real motives. He'd been conspicious like Ash had been, but decided to investigate on his own.

"Psst Tracey..."

Or so he thought. He spun around.  
"Shh..."

It was Dawn...with May following.

"What are you doing?" Whispered May.

"There's something going here, and I'm going to find out..."

Dawn and May looked at each other, then back at Tracey.

"We're helping!"

Tracey sweat-dropped. Not again.

"Maybe its best of you two should head back to the lounge..." He suggested.

May and Dawn crossed their arms. "No...it's our fault Misty was captured..."

Tracey face-palmed. "This has nothing to do with Misty."

He then froze. All of a sudden, he had an idea.

"I don't have any good leads at this moment, but maybe if we can do some eavesdropping on Blue, Green or Mewtwo. Could be discussing something about getting Misty back."

May rubbed her chin. "Well, I have no idea where Green is, I think Blue is busy writing reports by herself and Mewtwo would probably kill us if we wait outside the Security Room."

"Good point." Said Dawn.

"Who else is there?" Asked May, mirroring Dawn's actions.

Both of them knocked their heads, seemingly to bang out some information.

"What about Nassie and Jacket?"

Dawn and May froze.

"Huh?"

Tracey smirked.

"Those two are probably the most suspicious characters I've ever met. Even more so than Green or Blue."

May and Dawn looked each other.

"What about Mewtwo?" May asked.

"Yeah, that thing is just plain weird!" Continued Dawn.

Tracey wondered. He recalled Brock talking about Mewtwo before....he, Ash and Misty once encountered it in the region of Johto, where it was revealed he was cloned from another Pokemon.

"Wow, we've been so wrapped up in our training that we forgot about asking what it was!"

Tracey meanwhile wished to move on. He ushered the girls around the hallway.

Turns out the hallway was a gigantic circle. There were many a door, but were closed with digital locks. The only rooms that were open for them were for the bedroom, kitchen, lounge and Basements B1 and B2.

Dawn pointed towards to obvious that they simply could not access the other rooms due to rank...or something as she so called it.

"Maybe we can trick Jacket or Nassie into opening it for us?" Suggested May.

**CLICK.**

As the group stood outside a closed door, appropriately the door opened.

"Uh sorry kids..."

It was a tall man with glassed and short darkish green hair. He was wearing a white jacket. It was unusual, considering everyone else from Green, Blue, Jacket and Nassie to the rest of the guards wore cloaks, with the coloured ones noting the importance of the personnel in question.

One looked at Tracey. "Ahh you must be the ones that #150 was talking about."

The three looked at each other. Who was #150?

"Sorry, I've been so caught up in my research to actually see you all...they're looking for you."

He announced.

"Come with me you three. I think your friend Brock is there as well."

The three had no choice. Their current plan would have to be put on hold. Tracey's facial expression aimed at the girls told them that. The man walked in front of them, with the group walking behind.

"Hello?" Asked Ash, while knocking on the door.

"Come in..."

Ash slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door and entered.

The walls were light blue, and the carpet was a shade of dark blue. The light came from a single lamp in the shape of a fishbowl, which sat on a bedside table. It also had brown drawer in the distant corner. A queen-sized bed, which was brown as well, laid in the middle. Ontop was a large mattress and a doona and pillows with bubble themed sheets.

"Blue?"

He saw Blue laying on the bed, leaning her back on the bedhead, legs neatly laid out in front of her, with her boots off and on the ground. She was looking down onto digitized clipboard and fiddling a pen in her hand.

"Close the door Ash and come over here."

Ash gulped. He slowly closed the door behind him and walked towards the side of the bed.

"You wanted to see me?" Ash asked nervously.

"Sit on the bed..."

Ash blinked. He hopped onto the mattress and felt the blanket...it was smooth, not unlike his.

A silky smooth at that.

Blue rested her clipboard and pen beside her and reached for her face and grabbed her glasses off her eyes.

"You wear glasses?" Ash asked.

Blue chuckled softly. "They're specialized glasses for the PokeWriter..."

"Oh..."

"Take your shoes off...sorry, I don't want dirt onto the sheets...you understand..."

Now Ash was really nervous. He had no idea what Blue wanted...but what ever it was, hopefully it didn't involve something crude. He did as he was told and placed his shoes on the side of the bed, next to Blue's boots. He swerved around and crossed his legs.

He remained silent for the time being. Blue reached over to Ash's head and took his hat off, putting it in the bedside table.

It was awkward, what was she trying to do?

"Now..."

Ash swallowed his pride. "Yeah..."

"I want you to speak to me."

Ash tapped his fingers on his knees. "About what ma'am?"

"Ask questions if you must, so we can get over this awkwardness..."

One question ran through his mind. He was surprised no one asked yet.

"I have one..."

Blue smiled. "I was waiting for this...its for security reasons...both the name and the hood."

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Security reasons?"

Blue looked down. "Codenames. You understand..."

Ash shrugged. "I will...I guess."

The air was still as the volume had been lowered. Ash tried to think. Logically, wouldn't it be easier just to reveal yourself considering they're on the same team. Instead, it didn't make sense.

Blue took off her gloves. Her cloak didn't have big sleeves and it resembled more of dress with a hoodie than a proper cloak. There was a cut in the dress like area which revealed Blue's long slender legs. Ash was blindly staring at them.

"Ash?"

Ash shook his head and turned his attention to her face. "Hmm..."

He had his arms firmly positioned and his hands pushed into the mattress.

"I want you to talk to me."

Ash didn't get it. He was talking to her. She was weird indeed. But, it wasn't freaking him out strangely. It was him. But there was something about her so becalming...

"Talk to me Ash..."

Ash scratched his head. "About what?"

"Just talk..."

Ash felt her stare. It wasn't a death stare, but more of soft stare. She was trying to tell him. It was there, but Ash couldn't put his finger on it.

Blue looked away. "Oh Ash you were always so dense..."

"Huh?"

She faced Ash again.

"You're a good trainer...but you aren't getting the hint..."

Ash watched as Blue's hand fell over his. He felt a tingly feeling run down his spine.

He closed his eyes as images crossed his mind. Familiar images...

Ash jumped off the bed in horror.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

Blue sighed and looked at the end of the bed. "I'm just trying to get you to talk..."

Ash stomped the floor. "I am talking now? Happy?"

Blue didn't reply. Ash simply didn't get it. She wanted him to talk...discuss...

"I wanted to be simple, but I had to, I'm afraid, speed up your memory..."

Ash rubbed his face in frustration. Then he remembered.

Blue nodded. "You know now don't you?"

She patted the space on the mattress next to her.

"I can sense your fear, your anomalies..."

How could he have been so stupid? Like Pikachu, he definitely couldn't hide himself from this woman.

"Here, there is nothing to be afraid of. I want your words..."

That last sentence didn't sound right in his mind. But he churned his thoughts to his dreams.

He walked over to the bed again, and sat next to Blue. He too, leant up against the bedhead, and stretched his legs. He sighed.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" Ash asked.

Blue bowed her head. "Of course."

Ash heaved a sigh. He'd never thought that he would be discussing this with someone he barely knew. He felt like he was betraying his friends. Blue seemed nice, elegant...someone he could trust.

But he thought it was wrong...he lied to Misty, someone he had trusted for a lot longer and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

"Your heart is withered and tired, but also constrained...it's killing you slowly inside..."

Ash gulped. Blue wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Ash winced, but then relaxed. He could smell the ocean. He felt...a little better.

"Talk..."

Ash took a deep breath. "You know how naïve kids are..."

Blue nodded. "Hmmm..." She breathed as she stroked his head.

Ash didn't seem to mind. " Well...I saw... I have no idea what I saw..."

"Just describe it to me..."

Ash sighed. He was starting to feel a bit droopy. "It was dark...dirty and...dangerous."

Blue nodded. "Go on..."

"I could feel the pain. I would sometimes wake up, being barely able to breath..."

**

* * *

**

Misty awoke again. She breathed slowly and quietly. Drips continued to fall and patter on the ground. She wondered if it was a kind of torture. It was certainly irritating her to no end.

Her utmost fear was going mad. She was woozy and her mind drifted off elsewhere and went on wondering about Ash, if he was alright. She really wasn't able to do anything in the state she was in, what being chained and all...

"Here...."

Misty looked up. It was Red. He was holding a plate of food. Misty snubbed him.

Red sighed. "It will keep your strength up."

Why was Red so concerned about her strength. In fact, why was he caring about her at all? It was like he needed her or something.

She rebuffed his offer. "For a murderer, you seem so kind..." She said sarcastically.

Red didn't laugh this time. He would usually give off a chuckle or a creepy laugh that brought chills up ones spine.

He actually sighed. Misty was surprised, as it sounded like he was quite depressed.

She faced him again, but with slight skepticism that he was playing around with her. So she kept her guard up.

"What's the matter? You're being faced with helping someone...must be difficult for someone as cold as you."

Red still held the plate out to her. He reached for his Pocket. Misty watched as he pulled a golden object out.

"I'll release the shackles on your arms so you can eat." He said calmly.

Again with the so called niceness. What had changed so suddenly?

He was forced to grab her arms from her distance and take off the cufflinks for her. He went back and grabbed the plate. He came back and crouched so he was at Misty's height. She caught a glimpse of the lower half of his face. It was dead pale, matching his deadpan expression.

He was silent. He handed the plate over to Misty who reached out and snatched it. Rightly suspicious, she put the plate under her nose and sniffed it.

"Even though you won't believe me, it won't kill you..." He said calmly.

Misty rolled her eyes. She took one look at the food. It was a combination of vegetables.

"You STEAL these or defrost them from the refridgerator of doom?" She muffled.

Red said nothing and stood up straight. He watched as Misty glared at him, then turned her attention

to the food and started stuffing herself.

"Careful, you don't want to choke..." He suggested.

Misty didn't respond, but ate a little slower. She stopped eating a little bit and stared at Red.

"You are one strange man..."

Red didn't respond. But strangely smiled.

That just made the situation a little more confusing.

* * *

Ash didn't like to admit it, but it changed him...changed him a lot.

The screaming, the crying, the blood and the gore.

"It was certainly...terrifying..."

Blue nodded. She could hear small sniffles. "I can see why..."

He described how he could see, over time, the death and destruction.

"I witnessed people getting hurt, like really badly."

A flashback crossed his mind again.

"I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't..."

Ash was slowly leaning to his side. Blue shuffled him closer to her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Blue frowned. She didn't stare at Ash, but could hear him beginning to cry.

"It's a part of life...a part of growing up. We don't like it, but it's truth we all need to embrace from time to time."

Ash slammed his hand into the mattress. "What, people dying right in front of you and you can't do single thing about it?"

"No..."

Blue cupped her hand over Ash's fisted one and connected to his eyes.

"It is that violence does happen. It hurts I know...trust me. It's something we can never get over."

Ash started breathing heavily as well as his sniffles were getting louder. Blue could see visible tears that he was failing to fight back.

"Then...what do we do?" He murmured.

Blue's expression didn't change. It wasn't a smile, but it was still comforting.

"We try not to think about it...it is hard, but you learn not to let take hold of you..."

Now Ash had thought about it, it had taken a big hold on him. He was usually quite cheery and happy, but could be angry and annoyed at the smallest of things. Battles were one thing, but this was another. People and Pokemon's lives were at stake.

"You have a power Ash that very few people do..." She said, as she wiped his tears.

"Aura?" He sniffled.

"Courage. You have inside of you. Like it always has been." She said, smiling.

"You have the power to get through this..."

Ash wanted to believe her. He really did. His eyes were hurting from pulling back tears.

Blue kissed him on the forehead. "You can let them go here...it's just us."

"What's your name?" Tracey asked.

The man stopped. "I've been told to use my codename for here on in. You can call Professor Orange."

May cocked an eyebrow. "That's...a little weird for a code name dontchya think?"

Orange smiled and spun around. "Weird, but I like it. Reminds me of the fruit. Best fruit around!"

The three were getting more creeped out by the second. Especially the massive smile he'd just formed.

"Come on! We have much to talk about!" He said enthusiastically.

"About what?" Asked Tracey.

"The rescue of your friend of course! What else?" He replied.

"Finally..." Moaned Dawn.

"I couldn't just stay here and wait..."

Tracey knew why they weren't allowed to go after her immediately. It was for safety reasons.

It was a dangerous world, the future. Things were definitely different here. Life was often tossed away and the tyrant Red was the cause of it. His policy on the world was not the one the world intended, and left it too rot. Something had been terribly disturbed or damaged for the Earth to become this way.

Tracey continued to contemplate. He began wondering what this plan of theirs was.

At that moment, Ash couldn't hold on any longer. Tears came gushing out. Blue wrapped both her arms around him, as he cried into her chest. Blue's eyes flew to the roof. She smiled.

"Relax..." She whispered.

She felt good holding him. She felt somewhat proud. She'd would never expect him to actually reveal his pain to her. It was worth trying. She embraced him as she rubbed his head.

She felt like crying to as she bit her lip and looked away.

"I have faith in you..."

Ash's eyes felt even heavier. Eventually, he fell asleep in her arms. She rested his his head onto her lap, and took off his gloves and placed them on the bedside table.

She rubbed his back and held his hand.

He went into a slumber, but could still smell her oceania fragrance. Her hands were smooth as they caressed his. She possessed a motherly-like quality. It reminded him of his own mother, who he missed dearly. His dreams were growing soft on him.

Perhaps it was Blue strong aura that affected him. It made him think of Misty.

He didn't know why. Perhaps it was her scent. After all, they had a lot in common.

Both loved the water.

Blue was certainly different. He stopped sniffling as he drifted off into a deeper slumber.

"Hmm"

"What is it?"

Jacket and Nassie were busy revising data in their own little room. It was a smaller room with one of the walls plastered with photos.

Nassie sat on the bed, typing on a laptop, while Jacket was on his bed, doing the same thing. Their beds were on opposite sides of the small room. One was further back and the other closer to the door. A single drawer laid against back wall with a lamp on top.

"This transmission, is rather strange..." Commented Nassie.

Jacket placed his laptop down on his bed and headed towards Nassies, coming and sitting next to her and watched the screen.

"Read it to me..."

**ATTCHMNT: .**

**USRINTERFACE: DNATRUE(P=F), (PR=F), (F=T)**

**Downloading...**

…

…**..**

**//PASSWORD ENABLED**

**//LOGIN=USRNM: JN-TRVC**

**//ACCESS APPROVED**

**//DECODING//**

**DATALOG-SKT-12660**

**CONVERS: S-I K-I**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

K – S?

S – I need to speak to you...

K – I need to talk to you as well.

K – I haven't seen you in a while...where have you been?

S – I....am not here.

K – What do you mean by, not here?

S – They're after me. I can't stay on for long...

K – Is it because of what you did?

S – I fled because I was worried about your safety...but I have a place where we can meet up. They won't find me there.

K – Just tell me where and when.

S – I can't be too specific, they might be recording this conversation. I'll send you a hint of the place where I want to meet up with you.

K – Okay.

S - I is sending LTT..mp3, will you accept?

SENDING....

Click to listen:

**http : FS FS www DOT vgmusic DOT com FS music FS other FS miscellaneous FS Piano FS 7 DOT mid  
**

K – Gotcha...

S – Good cause this is urgent.

**S – I HAS SIGNED OUT**

Jacket was rubbing his chin. "I've heard that song before..."

Nassie nodded. "So have I. But how come we had no idea what I was?"

Jacket shrugged.

**BEEP BEEP**

Jacket ran back to his bed and looked at his laptop.

"I think they want us in meeting room now..." He said.

Nassie nodded. She closed her laptop and left it on the bed. "Alright, lets go..."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Enter..."

Green entered into Blue's bedroom. He looked at the sight of a young Ash Ketchum sleeping on her lap.

"I told you not to get too attached..." Grumbled Green.

"I'm not...I was trying to ease his pain..."She whispered, writing on her notepad again.

Green sighed. "Well...when he wakes up, tell him to come the meeting room immediately, we have a plan structured."

Blue bowed her head. "Of course..."

Green looked at Ash again.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, haven't you?" He asked, with a visible smirk.

Blue rolled her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Green wondered towards the bedside to get a closer glimpse at the young boy.

"Are you still hoping that he's alive?" He asked.

"I know he's still here...I can feel it." Blue replied.

Green shook his head in disgust. "I know you won't like it, but he's gone...he's been dead for years...and that's a fact! Even you know it..."

Blue placed down her clipboard and pen, as well as her glasses.

"Get out of my room...you know how many times we've had this discussion Green..." She coolly said.

"Many a trainer died because of Red, or under his wing..."

Blue remained motionless. She was purposely being cold and distant.

"I'd like to think he is still under his wing...protected for a reason."

Green crossed his arms. "I'd rather him dead than in the possession of that tyrant..."

Blue stroked Ash's hair. "But sadly for you, he's not..."

Green shook his head. This was getting out of hand. "But...how can you be so sure?"

Blue looked at Ash...he seemed so peaceful. Gathering by his whispers, he was dreaming about Misty.

"I would be dead too..."

"It's not foolproof, but I trust your judgment..." Commented Mewtwo.

Brock nodded. "Yeah, though its not my judgment you should be concerned about..."

Mewtwo and Brock sat in the meeting discussing the plan to rescue Misty from the clutches of Master Red.

Brock leaned back in his chair. "So have you yourself met up with Red?"

Mewtwo stood in front of the whiteboard.

"Three times I believe. He'd come to me asking for help the third time." He answered, focusing on the white board.

This surprised Brock. He wanted to know a little bit more on Red. Sure he was labled a murderer, but the mental psyche behind it must have been extrordinary. Surely there must be stories to tell into how he became who is now.

"He was rather desperate, fearful. A culmination of emotions really. In the end, what he was asking for was hypocritical to his own personal views."

Mewtwo looked down and sighed. "That's all I can tell you."

"Hmmm..."

Meanwhile, Professor Orange, Tracey, Dawn and May all entered the room.

"I see you have met our local Pokemon Professor." Said Mewtwo.

"Well, I sorta bumped into them by accident..." He said nervously.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. He knew Orange was a bit of a nutter.

Brock looked around. "Where's Ash?"

The others looked at each other. How could they forget Ash?

"I'm surprised he's not here yet..." Tracey commented.

"He'll be here soon...then the meeting will start...."

All heads flung to the door. It was Green with Jacket and Nassie in tow.

"Where is he?" Asked May.

Green looked at Mewtwo. "He's...busy working something with Blue."

Mewtwo knew that look. It was more of a confirmation look than anything else.

"_Just as I suspected...._" He thought.

"So are we gonna wait for him or what?" Dawn asked.

"I suppose we should wait." Answered May.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He sat from the bed and rubbed his sockets. The intial sleepy blur soon faded and he saw Blue in front of him.

"Uhhh...what happened?" He asked drowsily.

Blue smiled. She had her arms and crossed and looked at Ash dreamily.

"You were sleeping..." She answered.

"How was it?"

Ash stretched and yawned and sat on the side. Wait, he was asleep?

"It wasn't...too bad I guess." He commented, being rather surprised at himself.

"What did you do?"

Blue chuckled silently. "I didn't do anything...you just talked to me."

Ash scratched his head. Did she really have that affect on him?

Blue went to sit on the same side as Ash, with her legs hanging off the bed. She grasped the edge like Ash did, but then grabbed her gloves and stretched them onto her arms and hands.

She then reached for her boots and buckled them on. "There's a meeting about to start. We should go."

Ash straightened up. "About getting Misty back?"

Blue nodded as she buckled the last buckle.

As fast as a Dodrio, Ash put on his gloves and shoes and sped out the door.

Blue sweat-dropped.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?" Ash asked, with his hastily entrance.

He glimpsed at May and Dawn, who didn't seem to like waiting. "Nothing yet." They said in unison.

Ash smiled. "Good." He said as he sat down next to Brock.

Blue came in shortly after. "Sorry about that. We were busy discussing important matters."

Mewtwo looked at Green, while Green looked right back and Mewtwo. They both nodded.

"Very well then...now that we're all here, lets get started."

Green pulled out a whiteboard marker and started writing. The other members of the Resistance stood around it.

"As you might not know, the Fortress in which where Red hides is pretty vast and dangerous."

Blue nodded. "And you can easily get quite lost in there." She continued.

Green drew out the basic blue print of the entire fortress. They weren't wrong, it was huge!

Brock quickly analyzed it. It had to have had more than a few hundred rooms topping eight floors including basement levels.. The biggest rooms were up the top floor, which had no more than three areas. Other floors had little rooms, with basement 1C seemingly possessing majority of the areas, but were extremely small.

"I gather 1C is where Red has his dungeons." Brock commented.

Green nodded. "Good eye. Usually Red imprisons those who are invaluable to him, possibly strong Pokemon. They'll have the highest grade security."

Tracey cocked his head. "Then why would Red need so many rooms if some of them aren't for prisoners?"

"I can answer that one." Said Blue. "Red possessess many under him, and contracts some of the most dangerous people in the world."

Ash rubbed his chin. "I suppose there would be some loyal to him."

"Yes." Said Mewtwo. "He has human and Pokemon alike in his ilk. They amount to terrible acts however."

"Like what?" Asked May.

Green sighed. "We have known for quite some time that Red gets his scientists to perform experiments on not only Pokemon, but humans as well."

"That's awful..." Commented Brock.

Green continued drawing on the whiteboard. He displayed staircases and elevators, as well as important rooms they should check out.

"Each door has a colour that represents a card key level. Normal doors are just those that can just be walked in and out of with no problem."

They watched as Green marked the places as ordinary doors a green colour.

"Given the security measures taken, I will mark two doors blue to signify which one you will need to enter first, and the most crucial doors."

Dawn raised her hand. "Yes Dawn."

"Will we get a map of all this?"

Green reached into his pocket and placed it on the table. "We've had Professor Orange tinker with several Poketchs." He said.

Orange nodded. "They have specially upgraded maps and GPS devices. Each of you will be receiving one before you leave."

The present group looked at one another. Then back at Orange. "We will be able to keep track of you all and you to each other."

Orange grabbed his own Poketch and played with it. "Also, you will have an intercom device that you can talk into. You will also obtain an earworm."

"Ew gross." Blurted May in disgust.

Tracey sweat-dropped. "Earworms are devices that are put into your ear, allowing you to hear other people clearly without everyone else hearing it."

"Still sounds a bit dodgy to me..." Commented Dawn.

"I-Tracey's right..." Stuttered Orange, who then froze briefly while receiving death stares from Blue and Green.

"What was that?" Asked Brock.

Orange began to sweat. "I said, he's right."

Blue and Green sighed with relief slightly, as to not receive suspicion.

"Anyway where was I...ah yes..."

Green changed his pen to a black colour. He started circling more doors. "The white doors are Card Key Level 1 Doors."

"We did obtain one White Card." Said Blue. However she frowned. "But it snapped before it could come back to this base."

"Where did you retrieve it from? Surely there's more than one of that kind?" Asked Brock.

Mewtwo faced him. "White Cards are the most common. We believe they're mostly for bedrooms and so forth. They're allocated to the least important, next to the doors that have no need for key cards."

Brock nodded. It made sense. He began to believe the ones not needing a keycard were simply from one hallway to another, gathering from the green marked doors.

He looked at the blue marked ones. The two he could see were at a back door and another on the first floor near the elevator. It gave him an idea.

"If I'm correct." Said Brock. "If the second blue marked door is the one we can retrieve the White Key Card right?"

Blue and Green nodded. Green drew a rectangle and scribbled some notes on it onto the whiteboard.

"The White Card can be gotten from Check Point A. There's a machine there that can produce them automatically, but the door is protected by a Pokemon, so you might have to defeat it before you can go in there." Mewtwo continued.

Ash contemplated. "Wouldn't the noise alert the entire area?"

Green started drawing again. He pointed towards the back of the first floor. There was a Green marked door that led into an area with two more doors. The room as round. Green illustrated the room was somewhat sealed for emergencies. There were two other doors, one was white.

Which Green wrote down as "Elevator" and another was blue, which was the same room Brock had pointed out before. He also wrote down the name of the Pokemon that was protecting it. A Butterfree.

"Considering anyone getting a card would be considered a low leveled threat, or a noted employee of Reds, can get the card with no problem."

Ash leant back. It reminded him of his own Butterfree. He wondered if it was still alive today.

"But Red's Pokemon are different. There are two ways of getting through." Said Green.

"Three if you feel lucky." Continued Orange.

The holographic projection in the middle of the table all of a sudden beamed out an image of the Butterfree.

Ash, being Ash couldn't help but notice the impracticality of using a whiteboard while they have a holographic projection device. He just sighed.

"Ah good its fixed." Gleed Orange in delight. "The projector's been working funny recently, I'm not sure why." He said, scratching his head. "But my Porgon2's fixed it."

Green and Blue looked at each, then looked at the projector. It'd just solved Ash's mystery question.

Brock had a close glance at the Butterfree. He knew it didn't look like your average butterfly Pokemon. It had a permanent glare and massive fangs. It's wings were seared in red and black.

"The Pokemon there are believed to be experiments..." Said Orange.

"Or hexed..." Mumbled Blue as she turned around to face the wall.

"So how will get through it?" Asked Brock.

"The first way is to defeat it." Green continued.

"The second is to answer the code...."

Orange pulled another object out of his pocket. "The third is to snag it!"

Everyone looked at Orange. Ash was curious about what he meant by snagging.

Orange walked over behind the whiteboard and brought out a password protected suitcase.

He placed it on the table and started typing in the password for it, as well as inserting the key shaped object into it. It made a few beeping noises, then followed on opening, releasing a non-lethal gass presumed to by dry ice.

"Orange, what have I told you about doing that?" Said Blue.

Orange weakly laughed. "I thought it would look a bit more dramatic..."

Tracey smiled. "It did...what is it though?"

Orange pushed his glass up and pulled out the device.

"We've finally recovered it from the region of Orre." He said.

"Orre?" Said Ash.

Blue turned around. "It's mainly a desert region, noted for its lack of wild Pokemon and infamous teams such as Team Rocket doppelgangers Team Snagem, and the infamous Cipher."

Orange nodded. "We were approached by a Defector of Snagem, who is rumored to have successfully stopped an incident that occurred in Orre."

Blue rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a rumour...my cousin was there."

Ash looked at Blue. She had a cousin? A interesting thought crossed his mind.

Blue seemed to be the less revealing type, as was Green. Notably, Blue had a cousin.

"Hah, I remember you talking about her. You were so jealous of her abilities. I think she had an interesting aura about her...." Chuckled Orange.

SLAP!

"Just because I dyed my hair red after her..." Muttered Blue.

Orange rubbed his chin. But maintained a rather weak smile.

Dyed her hair red? Who would wanna dye their hair red? Ash's heart sank as he remembered Misty was a red head. Perhaps her cousin was Misty? Ash didn't believe it. Misty didn't have Aura.

The only similarities between Blue and Misty now was their love of water type Pokemon.

But Ash had a single feeling shared between both of them. Though their personalities were completely different. Misty was always annoyed and angry with Ash, but Blue always seems kind to him, like a mother figure. Maybe the red head of the future was Misty?

"Excuse me." Asked Ash. "But who was the person?"

Orange rubbed his chin. He began pacing back and forth very strangely. Brock sweat-dropped. This guy was a nutter.

"Hmmm..I was told of a description...I think he had dark messy hair...comes off as arrogant but really is a good person."

So Misty, if it really is Misty of the future, tags along with a confident guy, gets aura somehow...

It was too confusing. Though it could vouch for an opportunity.

"So what happened to them?"

Blue sat down next to Ash, where Misty's chair was before. She crossed her legs and leaned back and left her arms in her lap.

"We're not entirely sure. The basis of this entire area has changed over time....and space seems to no longer be an issue."

Green and Mewtwo looked at each other. Concern was written on their faces.

"Do they really need to know all of this?" Mewtwo moaned.

Green's expression failed to change. "It'll get done don't worry..."

Tracey continued to glance at the machine. He wanted to know what it was for. Orange regained his composure and went on about the device. "Anyhow, this device is called the Snag Machine."

Dawn squinted at it. It gave images to her about Team Rocket's vile devices.

"So these things steal?"

Orange grabbed Ash, who was dazed, from his chair and stood him up against the whiteboard.

He then forcefully lifted up his right arm and started measuring it from a random measuring tape that was conveniently in his hand. He was mumbling and mhmming. He collected the Snag Machine from the table and clinked onto Ash's arm.

**CLINK**

**CLINK**

**CLANK**

"There..."

Ash moved his head around to have a look. Back and forth, he made fists with his hand. The device was strange. A thick black cable came from the metallic shoulder pad and twisted round his arm which connected to a metal plate on the back of a black glove. There were microcords coming out of the plate and connected to the thick fingers of the glove.

"The original device is on show." Said Orange. "This is the mark III. Mark II was actually owned by a boy during another incident in Orre...so to speak."

Orange explained the incidents to the group, how two boys managed to thwart Cipher twice in a few years. It was incredible. In a place in the middle of nowhere, two unlikely heroes, a boy and a girl, namely Blue's cousin, thwarted them the first time, and the second time, a little boy, who managed to to go against all odds.

He also explained Ciphers goals to shut the doors to the hearts of Pokemon. Of course, being pure heart holders, the group were obviously disgusted. But Ash was glad that heroes stepped in.

But Mewtwo continued to sulk and complain about how irrelevant it was getting. They needed to explain the rest of the plan.

Green eventually stopped them. He pardoned Orange and his ravings and shoved on.

"Sorry, Mewtwo is right. We must continue on with the plan..."

Ash glanced at the Snag Machine again. So what does it actually do.

Orange was about to start explaining. But he looked at Mewtwo who wore a scowl on his face. A sign to stay on topic.

"Uh yes. This contraption can steal Pokemon owned by other trainers. This Butterfree is just weak enough to captured alone."

Ash's eye's widened. He felt like a hypocrite. Stealing Pokemon...that was Team Rockets job.

But he had no choice. They needed to go through with this as quickly and as quietly as they could.

Green stepped forward. "Blue and Mewtwo will come along to help. Though I have different plans for them, as different jobs are arquired. I will stay here and monitor the situation. If in doubt, Mewtwo will cast a mass teleportation. Therefore you will required to wear these..."

Orange grabbed neck strapped devices as well as the earworms that were mentioned earlier.

"These are the tracking devices. They are also communicators. Press the button on the side to communicate with one another."

The group went to go grab their gear. They also had the PokeEtch's.

Each of them had a corresponding colour. Ash had a scarlet one, Brock had a mrytle-toned, Tracey an Amber, Dawn a metallic grey colour and May a Dark Blue.

They strapped on their intercoms onto their necks and their

Ash raised his hand. "Uhh question..."

Green rolled his eyes. "....Yes Ash?"

Ash was doing his own sort of tinkering with the Snag Machine. "Uhh, this is rather noticable...can't I cover it with something?"

Green crossed his arms. He had a point. "Hmmm...Jacket, go fetch Ash a....a Jacket."

Blue sweatdropped. She swore that was the worst codename Green ever condured.

Jacket saluted Green and bolted out the door. "Yes sir."

Nassie raised her hand. "With your permission sir may I go with him? Sometimes he has no idea where things are..." She commented with a fake smile on her face.

Green motioned Nassie without having to open his mouth. Nassie too, decided running out was a good idea as well.

"Now...then...we all set?"

The group nodded.

"Okay, I'll need to quickly brief you on the other events that will occur and predicaments that will happen, such as the other floors...."

Meanwhile, Jacket had gone to the supply room and started scrummaging through various pants and shirts and cloaks. The room was sort of small with ten shelves on three of the sides while the back wall contained a wardrobe with mirrors on the doors. Nassie wasn't too far behind. She started on the other side, looking for a size that would fit Ash.

"I don't think the boss likes him..." Mumbled Nassie, as she through a shirt behind her.

"I think the Blue Maiden likes him fine...." Argued Jacket, going through different shelves.

They both continued their rabid search for a Jacket that Ash could wear. Nassie pulled out a deep burgundy one. She felt its smooth surface. A shiver went done her spine as images projected in her mind about the one that faded away.

It was sad no doubt. But the jacket was conviently the right size. Ash's size. She knew it wouldn't be right. There were colours within shades of blue, red, green, yellow, black and so forth. They continued to rummage through the clothes.

Jacket pulled out a white one, strangely. It reminded him of the good old days.

But how can they be? It was the colours they wore that served them, and they themselves served it. Despite them only wearing that colour and the rest were different, it was special. It didn't define rank and it was recongizable. It brought a tear to his eyes. That the ones they served were non-existant.

And that forged anger into chaos and overturned the servants.

"Aha!"

Jacket spun around, but not before wiping the tear from his face. "Aha what?"

BONK!

Jacket rubbed his head. "Owie..."

He looked at Nassie proudly presented a jacket that was perfect. It wasn't Red and could define Ash in everyway.

"I never knew that was there..." He said.

The jacket was black, and wore a white PokeBall Symbol on the back. As well as the Pokemon League one on the front.

"Alright lets head back." She announced.

"Right..."

Jacket couldn't help but wonder...would this feed the hunger for redemption they were seeking?

They both returned to the meeting room and handed Ash the jacket. He slipped it on, pulling his Snag arm through a sleeve, Perfectly concealing it. The cables were not noticable, purely based on conservation and discreetion thanks to Professor Orange.

The rest of the group seemed ready. Green had informed the group further in their mission and they were now active for duty.

"It won't be the final battle, but it will be good training." Announced Green.

"We won't care if any of you want's out." Explained Blue.

The group looked at one another. Each of them had a determined grasp, an essence of them that seemed unbreakable.

"Very well." Said Green. "Let us not waste any more precious time."

Ash agreed. He silently prayed for Misty's safety. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he could feel her. Somewhat faint, but it was there. His aura had been catching on the past few weeks.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as he grabbed his bags and his Pokeballs.

Pikachu had the same determined expression on his face. Ash knew it. He knew Pikachu cared for Misty.

"We'll get her back alive Pikachu I swear..." He said coldy.

Meanwhile, Brock and the others grabbed their gear too. With Misty on their minds, they had their primary motivation.

"I worry about who ever's guarding on her..." Said Brock with a snicker.

"Why's that?" Asked Dawn.

Brock laughed. He knew Misty. She didn't care who she was speaking to. She would give a piece of her mind to her captor. She would go ape at them. She would constantly yell and carry on until she got what she wanted...or there was a good enough explanation or substitute...which depending on her mood was uncommon in various situations.

"Ash knows she's lethal..." Continued Tracey."

"We know she's lethal Tracey, I think us guys have all felt the wrath of Misty."

Dawn and May looked at each other in confusion. Did Misty really lose her temper all the often?

"Of course...over the tiniest things..." Brock said as he went on.

"Usually Ash would say or do something kinda stupid. And she would go all out punishing him. I would rather be yelled out by my brothers and sisters to be honest."

He sighed. "But she's still a good friend..."

Brock reminisced how every-time he was ogling and romancing a pretty lady, Misty would pull his ear and drag him away. For a time, Max did the same, then Croagunk/

"Those were the days..."

Green was walking towards the Security Room, before Blue stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

Green stood still

"What have I done now?"

She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her.

"I saw your look...is this what happens when I get too attached again?"

Green sighed. Blue didn't see it. But he sure did.

"I fear compromise to this mission. Someone will pay."

Blue rubbed her face in frustration. She felt like Green no longer had faith in her. Like he couldn't trust her.

Green didn't let on. He knew what was going to happen. He'd seen it before. He'd seen that once tredden path. It wasn't pretty. It was full of hidden surprises that one would never warrant.

It was a delta. An unintentional one at that. It wasn't supposed to. It had been so clear as crystal and hard a diamond. Something differently broke it.

"Have a little bit of trust in me Green. There's nothing going to happen."

He'd like to believe it...

The group caught up with one another. Mewtwo was ready as well. He packed his things into his satchet and wore his cloak with pride.

They all stood out the front of the base. Ash took one last look at it, and turned back around to face Blue.

"As mentioned. Green will be making contact through out."

She adjusting her things and looked at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo will guard the back...now try and stick together."

The group nodded. They looked into the vastness of the desert. It hadn't changed. And it looked like the location wasn't going to be as close at the forest base was.

"We'll stop every so often for breaks..." She said. "It'll take us a least a good twelve hours to reach the fortress. There will be a large chasm in the middle." She sighed. "As cliched as it sounds, its a bit rigedy."

She faced Mewtwo once more.

"Alright, lets go...."

* * *

Misty opened her eyes again. She felt more dirty than before...like someone had be flinging dirt in her face. She looked up. She was weak. She hadn't stood for a while.

She heard footsteps. It was probably Red.

"Good news..."

Misty didn't bother. She slumped her head down. It was definitely him.

"You should know what it is Misty...I'm stating the obvious here."

The mysterious chants echoed off the walls. Misty whirred back into unconsciousness.

"_Ash...._"

* * *

Damn j00! Sorry I had to edit this again.

Anyways, yes...another chapter has been done. Which is amazing for me considering I lose interest after three chapters.  
But looky here. Woot!

That link is operational by the way, but for some reason won't appear. So...

**FS means Forward Slash and DOT means . on the link.** Not a virus I promise you. lol.

These things confused some of you I noticed. I call them Mystery Messages. They will be scattered from time to time. Their purpose? Who knows? I don't....lol.

FFN won't let me use links, so you'll have to replace the words with I said. mkay?

And yes...reviews are lovely and I thank you for them. Do not hesitate to ask or suggest ANYTHING at all. I probably won't answer some but lets me know you're curious and I like that. Encourages me a lot more.


	6. Chapter 5 Singed Feelings

_**Chapter 5 Singed Feelings.**_

**

* * *

  
**

"Another day in paradise..." Commented Blue.

They had headed off into the deadly silent desert. Change of scenery was rare...and brought about an air of discomfort and sense of lost direction. The never changing overcast didn't help either. One couldn't tell which way they were going. Ash looked at the dirt and sand. It was of reddish hues and orange tones. It was still flat like before.

They had gotten quite far in their journey. The headquarters disappeared as a distant mirage. Every direction was now the same. But Blue knew where she was going. She repeatedly looked at her Poketch every so often. She made notes to the group that they would know that they would be near the Fortress was when it started to become hilly, then tall mountains. She also mentioned that the mountains would appear as soon as the sun goes down. The group looked at one another, confused to the fact that the sun could not be seen at all due to the permanent overcast.

"You just know it..." She said. Though Ash felt that her tone was very harsh, almost frustrated.

Something was definitely up.

She sighed as her eyes wandered off, staring into space. Her mind was elsewhere.

.:.:.

_A young girl headed off towards the nightmarish tower. It was the same as before, like time never passed by as the sun was forever set. It let off the still but unstill vibe, like something in the air wasn't right._

_She checked around her, frightened. She slowly made her way towards the big doors. Memories..._

_She placed on hand on the door and pushed it open, making a slight screech as it moved. The remembered the creaky floorboards and the dark and dank atmosphere of the area._

_She moved forward and jumped as the door closed itself._

"_So you made it."_

_She tilted her head to see who was talking to her. "Is that you?"_

_A figure made its way out of the shadows and towards her._

"_Yeah. Thanks for meeting me here..."_

_It was him, but he sounded different, disturbed somewhat. He approached and grabbed her hand._

"_Come with me..."_

_He walked her up the stairs, which were full of cobwebs which made a shiver down her spine. She remained silent in fear of doing something._

_They went to the top of the tower through a spiral of stairs. Up the top was a balcony facing the rest of the town. She had to admit, it was a nice view at this time of night._

_She stood as she watched him lean on the wooden railing. She appeared beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Can you please explain to me what is going on?" She asked in a pleaful tone._

_He sighed. "Are the rumours true? Did you actually..."_

"_Do you like me?"_

_She stopped as her eyes widened at the question. She stuttered until she could but out a proper response"Uhhh what do you mean do I like you? Of course I do, you're my f-"_

"_No..." He buttered as he stood up straight with his hands by his side. "Do you like me?"_

_She gulped. Where was this coming from? There was a problem she was sure._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I need to know if you'll see this from my point of view."_

_She looked at him with concern. Something was surely wrong._

"_We're older now...what, 18 years of age? We're not children anymore, I think we can make decisions..."_

"_That's not what I am looking for..."_

_She shivered. There was that sense that he was extremely disturbed. Not only that, but he gave off a dark aura. She glimpsed at his eyes, which had bags underneath. She sighed. But then shook her head. She needed his answer first. She stood up straight and slapped his cheek. He rubbed it slightly, and looked at her in surprise._

"_Tell me your side of the story first, then I will decide whether or not I'll answer!" She demanded._

_The boy was still in shock. But she had a point. His expression was filled with doubt and regret, but went on anyway._

"_The rumours....are true..." He mumbled._

"_What?"_

_He turned his back on her. "I did all of it..."_

_She couldn't believe. He admitted it. He admitted to his heinous crime._

"_I don't believe..." She breathed._

_The revelation overwhelmed her. She sat down on the nearby bench trying to regain her composure._

"_I couldn't help myself. I...was so..."_

"_That's....no excuse...."_

"_He brought it on..."_

_Her head zoomed up at him. "Who did?"_

_He sighed. "You know who..."_

"_That's insane!"_

_She bolted off the bench, grabbed him and forced him to face her. He frowned at the sight of tears running down her face. He knew he would regret it, but it was only for her. She would know the truth._

"_The real you wouldn't do that...I know he wouldn't!" She cried out._

_He couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He turned around to face the town once more, letting her go._

"_And when you think you have seen everything, you find out you're so naïve about the world when it happens right in front of you...it changes a person."_

_She shook her head. "What happened in there?"_

_His face was dead. She stood behind him, still in tears. Was he the one she knew and loved?_

"_I've been thinking about that answer...if you can come up with a better excuse than the one you just gave me, I might return mine..."_

_She turned around and started walking down the stairs, believing she could never possibly see him again..._

"Blue?"

Blue's head popped up. It was Mewtwo. He couldn't use his powers to transport everyone there due to some weird power sensing system Red had. Blue mentioned that once, but never spoke of it again.

"I think it's time for a break..." He said.

Blue nodded. "Okay...."

There was an area with a few trees, enough to make it look like a small forest, but it was mainly dead and monotoned. One had leaves still on it, surprisingly. It was rather tall and twisted...a bit of the trunk stretched to the side, making it look like a seat. Ash sat on it, and stretched out. Brock put out a table and some other chairs.

Mewtwo stood away from the group, on guard, ensuring its protection. Tracey, May and Dawn were tending to their canteens.

"I wonder how Misty's going..." Asked Dawn.

"I'm sure she'll be fine..." Answered Brock, as he cooked up something minor.

"She's a tough cookie..."

"Speaking of cookies...I'm starving..." Complained May.

"Don't worry, I've got some Lazy Girl Stew coming up."

"Isn't lazy boy?" Tracey asked, butting in.

Brock shrugged. "Well, I suppose it can be a unisex stew."

Tracey sweat-dropped. "How about a regular stew?"

Brock laughed weakly. "Hehe....but then it wouldn't be special! You need to make titles and names for everything you make!" He proclaimed.

"Is it the rule of the chef?" Asked May.

Tracey put away his canteen. "I don't think so."

"I think it's rather egotistical if you ask me." Said Dawn, with a rather sarcastic impression.

Blue also stood away from the group, prompting casual stares from Ash. He was resting his head on his arms on the twisted trunk. She sat up in another tree, using binoculars to see further out.

"Yes Ash?"

Ash jumped in surprise. He stumbled to find words. "Uh...nothing..."

"Good, then come sit with me."

Ash gulped in nervousness. "Uh sure..."

He hopped onto the tree and came and sat next to Blue on the branch. He didn't realize the tree was pretty high, but the other trees around it had dull leaves that seemed to cover the top of the break-spot. He looked out to where Blue was staring at. He squinted to see what was out there.

"Here..." Blue nudged. She gave Ash the binoculars. "Do you see anything?"

Ash had a glimpse through them. He saw a few lumps and bumps further away towards the horizon.

"Those hills there mean we're getting close. We're half way at the moment. This will take another six hours."

Ash checked his Poketch. It was around twelve thirty. They would get there well after six o'clock at this rate.

"I just hope she's okay." Ash mumbled as he fumbled with her bag.

"Red doesn't hurt girls."

"Huh?"

For someone as brutal as they sounded, this was certainly a surprise. He wondered into this with great puzzlement.

"Maybe he just respects them?" He suggested.

Blue chuckled. "No...he isn't Brock..."

Ash shrugged. "What could it be?"

* * *

Misty's nearly broken mind repeated its usual patterns of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Red wasn't there, but she could still feel him. Her heart was heavy but strong. For some reason, there was something giving her strength, but then that strength would be taken away. It was like a time loop. Her moods changed like a Ditto. Her thoughts delved into how her Pokemon were going, and if they were being taken care of. Her slumped corpse like body lay dead frozen. Red was feeding her, but something was sapping her energy. She felt like a zombie at this point, but haven't given up hope.

"Ash...you better be coming for me...or else I will swear to haunt your stupid butt..."

She couldn't tell whether she felt reality or dreams. She came in and out of them so often that there was no care left for the difference. But what ever this is, it was certainly not pretty.

She had no idea when she would go insane from the thoughts of it. The cell was pretty grimy and wet, and the continuous sound of dripping no longer had an effect on her. She placed it in her usual happenings list in her mind. But still, one thing was still bothering her.

Why go through all the trouble, when he still feeds her? The food is quite decent yet, he lets her rot in her cell. Maybe it was part of the torture process? To let her die extremely slowly and rotting her existence away.

Most of the conversations they shared, were usually about joining his crew. She screamed often that she would rather be killed by him then suffer in his ownership. No one in their right mind would join him. Which made her believe those that serve him may not be themselves anyway.

"I promise you an eternity to serve me. It is, after all, possible for me to grant you the one and only immortality..."

Her response left a great big spit on his left cheek.

After rubbing it off, he didn't change his nature. He sure was a hard act to follow. He was weird and mentally unstable in his own way. A serial killer's hunger for the kill yet a refusal, as if a soft spot, for her.

Though, it might be just to grow his legion to new heights. But, she would forever refuse to bow to the so called "Great Master Red"

Both were incredibly stubborn.

"This will get old..."

* * *

The group finished up with their rag tag break, and continued their trek across a brown void.

Mewtwo floated briefly, per usual, trying to restrain his strength. Tracey and Brock walked beside him and were quite...astounded.

"So Mewtwo, what would you say is your motivation for this...uh...this?" Asked Tracey.

Mewtwo's heart was conflicted. A battle within himself forever teared him from making a final answer. At least until he actually did answer.

"A world I was created on was one of beauty, and I was taught to preserve and honour those who have the greatest luck of all to ever been born off this once proud Earth."

It struck a chord in Ash's heart when he heard that from a distance. He was in front with Blue, while Dawn and May were treading out back. He remembered that day, when Mewtwo found what his position in the world. They were all connected in some way or another, no matter the greatest differences in every field.

They existed.

"However, the ones who taught me that are long gone. They have been replaced by cold hearted and desperate people seeking retribution through war."

Ash felt something had shifted in the air, like a sudden shiver. It was close, presumably Blue. Maybe it felt like Mewtwo was scolding her.

"Mewtwo, you know what it's like to be redeemed don't you?" Blue said calmly.

Mewtwo nodded. His days of pure hatred, anger, confusion and sadness were mellowed into a smaller part of just plain resentment. But this resentment would only be towards those who deserved it.

"I joined a side which had the better argument in my opinion. And that the one the needs their redemption the most is too far into his own twisted vision of a perfect world and can no longer be saved."

Blue sighed. "I still feel he's a slave to his own torment."

That made Ash think. Though he was acting a little stronger, he had to admit to himself that he was submitting to his own self-chaotical visions. He allowed them to happen. But why?

It was something that disturbed him greatly.

However, Dawn and May decided that they could butt in.

"There must be a reason why they turn that way." Commented May.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"May's right." Said Brock. "Master Red might be as evil as you say he is, but surely theres more to the story then just labling him as crazy and a murderer."

Dawn agreed. "We all can be good people, but for some reason we change for better or for worse."

Blue didn't reply. She wanted to, but her revelations were too early for them to handle. Had they seen what Red had done, their eyes would be seared from the sight of it.

"Promise me then..." She said. "No matter what happens, do not subject yourselves to your enemy."

She sighed. "They will exploit weaknesses and hype you up by making broken promises to overcome them."

The group seemed to agree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacket and Nassie were stuck in their room, frustrated with their progress, or lack there-of.

"I still don't get it!" Yelled Nassie, who was throwing a tantrum. "What does it even mean?"

"Let me have a look..." Said Jacket, who hopped onto her bed.

He had a look at her notes.

"Oh I see...OW!"

"Don't jump on my bed without my permission!" She screamed.

Jacket rubbed his head and sulked back to his bed.

"Sorry, force of habit? OW!!!"

Nassie gritted her teeth. "That only happened because we were both vulnerable. GET OVER IT!"

"I'm so sorry...." Jacket moped.

Nassie stopped. She realized this was completely unnecessary.

"Just....don't mention it again okay?"

Jacket nodded, and plodded along with his work.

"I wonder how they're going anyway...."

* * *

Pikachu rested on his best friends head. He could sense Ash's frustration and distance from the rest of the group, but he warmed up to Blue quite a bit.

"I've never seen him so friendly with other people..." Commented Ash, who smiled.

Pikachu smiled and leaped in Blue's arms. She tried to resist smiling, but failed when she revealed a weak one.

"I love Pokemon as much as anyone does. But most of the time they use them for war."

Ash frowned. He has a pet hate, no...absolute rage when somebody uses Pokemon as tools.

It sickened him to the core.

"This Red guy will pay...." He grumbled.

Blue chuckled. "Don't worry, he will..."

Six hours felt like years. The rest of the trek was dead silent as winds were still and words were left unspoken. They climbed the mountains with little difficulty. It wasn't the steepness, but the eerieness given off by some of the Pokemon on the mountainside. They belonged to Red obviously.

They were careful to avoid them as much as they could. Tracey and Dawn looked towards their left and saw a patrolling Arcanine. It was sad. Arcanine were usually such pure creatures of pride and honour. On occasion they would be seen with Officer Jennys. Perhaps that was why they were being used. Perfect patrol units.

They ever so slightly weaved in and out of rock cliffs, boulders and so forth. Other Pokemon like Cacturne and Gravelers traversed the area too. They didn't just need to be careful, they had to be extra cautious. They suddenly picked up the pace as Blue started moving a little bit faster.

They hopped and jumped, and followed suit when Blue hid behind a giant rock.

"What is it?" Asked Ash.

"Shh...be quiet..." Whispered Blue.

She held them behind her as a Registeel, a Regirock and a Regice walked up their path.

Blue sternly glared at the creatures. She held her hand over Ash's mouth to keep him from talking.

She waited until they had gone completely out of her sight. She moved her hand away.

"Red's recruited strong Pokemon to guard these premises...I could sense those three from ages away..." She whispered. She looked around the corner. "We're not far. See over there?"

The others moved their heads around in sequence. All they saw was more rocks, mountains and dirt.

"I don't see anything..." Said Brock.

"Just wait..."

Within the pit, a sudden blur started to form. Within the form, something grey-dull yellowish blurred in like a mirage.

"Wow..." Murmured Ash.

"Incredible..." Commented Tracey.

"Pikaa..."

"Red employs the best illusionists in the business. As well as plenty of Tyranitars."

"What are the Tyranitars for?" Asked May.

"Tyranitars have the ability Sand Stream which allows them to conjour a Sandstorm on instinct."

"That's just great...." Moaned Dawn.

"Why's that?" Asked Tracey.

Dawn pointed towards a distant cliff. There seemed to be something moving on it. "Because I think that's one there!"

"We'd better hurry then." Said Blue.

The blurs then stopped. In its place was the large fortress that they had mentioned.

"Wow...it's huge!" Said Dawn.

"How will we get in that thing?"

Blue shuffled along down the path. The others followed suit. She walked around to the right corner of the building.

"Like I have mentioned, Red has illusionists. The building is bigger on the inside." She said.

Ash gulped. "Let's hope that we don't bump into them..."

Blue rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on the wall. "There's a secret passage that we've made when we infiltrate the building ourselves. Our spies don't steal...physically, rather they eavesdrop on them. As soon as enough information has been gathered, they immediantly get out the same way."

Blue began to feel around on the walls. She was mumbling to herself, something about that she knew it was around there somewhere.

"Aha!" She announced.

She pressed a part of the wall in. The group stood back as another part of the wall slid down.

"Amazing..." Murmured Brock.

"Alright, get in..."

-+-+--+-+--+-+-

"First off, we'll eventually split into two groups." Whispered Blue

The group was well inside, more or less a storage room that they had gotten into. It was no bigger than your average laundry.

"As you all know Mewtwo can't use his powers due to the sensors going off at a certain point. Ash, your Aura will remain undetectable."

Blue looked sternly into his eyes. Ash could feel it. She was serious, but was comfortable with that.

He nodded.

"So Mewtwo will stay here and will be able to scan the entire building. He will keep in contact with all of us."

As soon as she mentioned, Mewtwo slid into a corner, hiding behind a shelf. He pulled several devices out of his satchet and went to work.

"After we get the White Card Key, that is when we seriously split. Ash, Brock and I will head off first, shutting down as much security as we can. There's around three or more Pokemon we need to erad- I mean, capture. With that, the security will be hurt for a while. These Pokemon aren't meant to be trifled with so easily."

"What about us?" Asked Tracey.

"We'll need you, Dawn and May to save Misty, however, on the way you will encounter the Elite guards. Be extremely cautious around that area."

In their agreement, the group prepared themselves. They remained silent, and the only communication they used was hand and finger signals from Blue.

They traversed through hallways and entered unguarded rooms but found nothing useful. Their only choice was to move forward.

They encountered guards every so often walking up and down the hallways. Blue needed to get rid of the extra baggage and fast. They tiptoed and dodged security cameras. Blue explained Mewtwo is currently dealing with that problem. He had the technology to tap into the network and force replay imagery in the main room.

Ash thought, if the first floor was like a maze, imagine the second floor. Blue assured him that the map they all possess is practical, even though Blue was the only one looking at it. The others were too busy trying to avoid guards as much as possible. Blue rolled her eyes.

"You're going blind you know..." She whispered.

"Well, none of us are spies you know..." May whispered back.

They were tucked around a corner, hiding behind a wall. Blue stood in front most of the time, with the others not too far behind. Pikachu barely held onto Ash's shoulder, as Ash was pretty tense with himself.

"Well learn, why do you think we trained you for?"

"I thought it was just in case we encountered Red and his Pokemon..." Wondered Dawn.

Blue sighed. She had no time for this. "Look, just be quiet okay?"

Blue tilted her head around the corner. One of the guards had just entered another hallway. She quickly but silently ran to the otherside. She signalled them all to come in her direction.

They all ran towards her, but...

"Ow!"

Tracey looked behind him. Dawn had tripped over.

"Hey who's there?"

Dawn looked up. She saw the guard from before in the distance heading in her general direction. Her heart was beating like sprinting Rapidash. Tracey skidded over and pulled her over to the other hallway.

"He's coming this way!"

Blue anxiously tried to think of what to do. She remembered, there was a door around her. She looked behind her. She was glad it was sorta dark. She tapped their shoulders and signalled them to follow her. She ran for the door and opened it and shoved everyone in.

"Shhh..."

The door had a window in it. Blue was towards the front, looking out. She quickly scanned, waiting for the guard to walk by. She could only speculate his suspicions at this point.

"Uh...Tracey?" Whispered Dawn.

"Hmmm?"

They were all tucked in tight. The cupboard was, well, a cupboard. Unfortunate for your local clostrophobic. Sounds of heavy breathing filled the empty space. Also unfortunate that it was pitch black.

"What?" Tracey asked.

"You're...."

"Guys, we're gonna get caught if you don't shut up..." Said May.

Dawn gulped. Tracey wondered what her problem was.

He could feel the vibrations from the fast beating hearts of those tightly tucked around him. He also started to believe what Dawn was worrying about.

"Well Tracey's got his hand where it shouldn't be...."

Tracey felt his face burn at the thought. Dear God, he was so embarrased. Her worries worried him. He flung his hand away at the soft flesh. He wanted to apologize, but Brock covered his mouth before he could say anything.

Blue ducked down as the guard went past the door. She tried to hold her breath. She could hear his footsteps. She then noticed Ash couldn't breath, and he had no idea where he was.

But where he stood he was certainly squashed up against a soft object too.

Blue faced downwards. She blushed furiously. But she had to act serious.

May however caught some dust in her throat and accidently coughed, alerting their presence to the guard. Blue had no choice.

SMASH

She rammed the door open, smacking the guard against the adjacent wall.

"Move!"

The others ran out of the cupboard, while Blue was dealing with the guard. She took a glance at his waist. Yup, he had a gun like the others.

She stood in front of the guard who tried to stand up and rubbed his head, but before he could balance himself, he felt a smack full of leather and belts to his face, knocking him out.

However, this alerted more guards. Ash stopped in his tracks. Blue looked directly at him.

"Ash you guys know the plan! I can handle the guards! Just go!"

"But..."

"Go! Don't worry about me!"

Ash stood there for a moment. But what if she couldn't, it sounded like an onslaught of terror headed her way.

"GO ASH THERE'S NO TIME!"

Ash nodded and chased after the others. Blue on the other hand, faced off several of the armed guards.

"Freeze!"

* * *

Misty awoke at the slight sound of tredding. She shuffled herself towards the bars and tilted her head to look to her right. Several guards down the corridor were talking to each other, about some intruders. Misty weakly smiled.

"Ash..."

"So they're finally here..."

Misty's head swung around. He was back.

"Of course, who else would it be..." She said sarcastically.

Red chuckled. Misty felt like everytime she laughed she weighed down all of a sudden.

"Oh Misty I thought you would have realized by now..."

"What's that?" She asked.

His unseen steely smile frightened her to the core. "You're just the final badge..."

Misty gulped. She finally summed up why she was here.

She was bait.

* * *

Ash lead the group to a strange golden door. Tracey looked at his Poketch to see what it was.

"I think this was the blue door Green was talking about." Said Tracey.

Ash sighed. Poor Blue.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Ash asked.

"Let's go!"

Ash approached the door. He saw the sensor on top. The door slowly slid open as he went under it.

They slowly walked into the room. There was two doors. The White Door, and another golden door.

Now it was Brock who looked at his Poketch. He rubbed his chin and wondered.

"I think this is the door with the weird Pokemon behind." He said.

Ash nodded. "Okay, this must be it then."

Ash walked to the second golden door. Pikachu growled as it could sense what lurked beyond it.

"Get ready..."

Ash pushed the button next to the door. And entered it.

**SHHHTING**

Ash spun around. The door had shut behind him.

"Oh crap..." He murmured to himself. Was he cursing again? Man this anger was making go insane.  
"Wait, what am I saying?"

He heard Brock and the others pounding on the door for a while. Ash suggested only one battle at a time he supposed. He could hear them calling his name, then calls for him to be really careful.

He gulped. He stood up proud however. He saw in the distance some sort of machinery.

"That must be where the White Card Key is." He said to Pikachu.

"Pikaa...." Pikachu replied, worried.

Ash walked towards it...then...

_**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Ash and Pikachu covered their ears at the ear piercing screech.

"Is that the Pokemon?" Ash wondered.

Pikachu's ears twitched as he looked behind him.

"PIKA!"

**SMACK!**

Ash fell face first to the floor. Pikachu got off his shoulder in time, and went to his side to see if his friend was okay.

"I'm alright Pikachu, but what was that?" He said, gently rubbing his head.

He got up off the floor and looked around. It was dark, and somewhat a bit hot and damp. Like a butterfly house.

"Watch out for it...." He said.

He heard terrible shrieks, but tried to not let it get to him. He stood his his ground and frantically searched for what ever was in the room with them.

"BREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Ash somersaulted out of the way, as Pikachu did the same thing.

All of a sudden, lights flashed on. Ash's eyes managed to readjust to the sudden brightness.

As soon as he regained his composure, he knew what it was looking at.

"The Butterfree..." He whispered to himself.

Pikachu hopped out in front of Ash, sparking for battle.

Ash knew what to do. He took a careful glance at the usually gleeful Butterfly Pokemon in front of them.

It was certainly bigger than any Butterfree than he'd ever seen. I wore a permanent glare on its face, and blotches of red stained the wings. Its eyes, however, were the most blackest things Ash had ever seen. It was worse than the Aerodactly. Maybe it was because Butterfree were usually so peaceful and calm creatures. It's eyes spoke a total lust for blood.

"So this must be the one they were talking about..." Said Ash.

He stood on one end of the room. While the Butterfree stood on the other.

For the first time in ages, Ash spun his hat around, marking a new name for determination.

"You ready Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

"Pikaaa!!" Sparked Pikachu.

In all awesomeness, Ash whipped off his jacket, revealing his Snag Machine Mark III

"When this is all over Butterfree, you're mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile Mewtwo was busy hacking into the Fortress mainframe.

"Hmph, humans...their technology is feeble!" He said to himself.

He tinkered here and there. He tried to contact Blue but with no avail. He started to get stressed.

"Blue are you there?" He called out. Nope, still nothing.

He checked his Poketch and checked the tracker. He saw the others towards the White Key Card checkout place. However he only saw Brock, Dawn, Tracey and May's markers on the screen. He looked further, and saw Ash's as well. He sighed with relief with the fact that they made it there alive. But still...

He knew Blue would want them to move on. There was someone else to save at the moment and that was their priority. He would trust Blue with his life. He tried to contact one of the group, managed to get in contact with Brock.

"Brock, are you there?"

Brock stood back in surprise. He and the others were waiting, and listening in behind the golden door.

"Mewtwo is that you?" He asked.

"Yes. What is going on over there?"

"Ash wandered into a door, which shut while we were about to get through."

Mewtwo nodded. He definitely knew what was going on.

"That Butterfree that was discussed is in there. If Ash is in there, he needs to snag the Butterfree while it is weak!"

Brock nodded. "But what do we do?"

Mewtwo sighed. "Sit and wait for him..."

* * *

"Okay Pikachu lets go! Use Thundershock!"

And with that, Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed its full electrical fury against Butterfree.

However, Butterfree shielded itself with a green glow.

"Woah, Protect!" Ash said, astounded.

The Butterfree looked peeved. Pikachu made its way back down, before Butterfree decided to use Psychic.

"No!"

A light blue glow surrounded Pikachu, who was lifted into the air, and thrown up and down, hitting the roof and the ground consecutively.

It was brutal. He gasped at the sight at Pikachu started to...bleed?

"This doesn't make sense..." Said Ash. And it didn't. Pokemon don't bleed THAT easily.

"PIKACHU GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Pika pika!!!"

Also, another strange thing occurred as Pikachu was able to break the Psychic hold on him. He dusted himself off and growled at the Butterfree.

Ash smiled. "Alright Pikachu...use Agility!"

Pikachu quickly paced itself up and sprinted across the field towards it.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu stopped his sprinting and jumped into the air again. His tail started to glow as he flipped around....and successfully hit the Butterfree.

"Aha! Got it!" Ash announced as he snapped his fingers.

Butterfree collided with the ground. However it was only down, but not out.

It quickly flew back up into the air. It seemed more fierce now than ever. It overcast-ed itself in white light. It took Ash by surprise. He knew that attack was familiar though, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He decided to pull out his PokeDex to see what it was.

"Sky Attack is an attack that is mainly used by bird Pokemon."

Ash blinked. Sky Attack? But Butterfree is an insectoid Pokemon, there's no way that would be Sky Attack. The light got brighter and Ash had to shield his eyes from it. He ordered Pikachu to be aware. No matter what Pokemon has that attack, it is still a pretty strong move. Pikahcu heard the fast descent of wings and quickly rolled over to dodge it.

"Good job!" Said Ash.

He ordered another Thunderbolt, which failed again to Ash's disappointment. Butterfree was just too fast to handle.

"What I else can do..." He pondered.

"I need to stop it from moving around..."

He then remembered....

_FLASHBACK_

"_Grass Knot? What's that?" Ash asked._

_He was busy training with Ruka. He sure was a stubborn Pokemon._

"_Some time ago, a company was able to construct a new method to allow Pokemon to learn moves a lot easier. Sure you had your move tutor...and apparently your Governments paid humans who possessed intimate knowledge of certain moves a lot of money to allow Pokemon Trainers to get their Pokemon to learn a lot moves."_

_Ash nodded. What was this new method? He watched as Ruka pulled out a strange, green yet shiny and flat circular object._

"_Woah what is that?" Ash asked with a stunned face._

_Ruka smiled. He held the object in his paw and gave it to Ash._

"_That is a TM. Also known as a Technical Machine." He said._

"_These allow your Pokemon to learn moves in an instant."_

_Wow...technology sure had changed!_

"_So, what kind of moves are we talking about here?" Ash asked, rather curious and bemused._

"_Each TM only works once. When they are used, they become useless afterward."_

_Ash had a glimpse at the CD. It was strange but Ash being Ash he was willing to try._

"_This TM contains Grass Knot. Your Pikachu is able to learn this move. It was quite popular a few years back for trainers who had a lack of grass types."_

_He then told Ash to place the TM on Pikachu's forehead. Ash knelt down before Pikachu and rested the object. Pikachu flinched and winced, like he was in pain. Ash assured him that will be okay._

_A shift in the air was felt. Ash could sense it. It soon stopped. Pikachu blinked._

"_Did it work?" Asked Ash._

_Ruka smirked. "See for yourself..."_

Ash smiled. From memory Grass Knot was perfect! Now was the time to use the attack!

"Okay Pikachu use Grass Knot to stop it from moving around!"

Pikachu glew a greeny colour. All of a sudden, spiked vines appeared from behind him whipped up Butterfree, binding it into a wrap like attack.

Ash grinned evilly. "Got ya now!"

The Buttterfree's shriek was horrible. But Ash didn't care. He reached for his belt and pulled out a PokeBall. He placed the ball in his left palm. Might as well give the Snag Machine a try.

"Poke...uh Snag Ball!" He yelled.

The machine suddenly lit up. Ash threw the ball as fast as he could. It hit Butterfree which disppeared in a flash of light.

Ash was sweating with anticipation when watching the PokeBall twitch and quiver. Ash prayed inside it wouldn't escape.

Not when he was so close...

**POOF!**

Ash's grin went from ear to ear. He jumped into the air, throwing his fist.

"We did it!" He exclaimed with much excitement.

He walked over to the PokeBall and had a stern look at it. He felt sorry for the poor Pokemon, being used like that. It just made him all the madder at Red. He picked it up and placed it in his bag.

Pikachu walked up to him and jumped on his shoulder. He tapped his head to make Ash turn around.

"Oh right, the Key Card. I almost forgot!"

He ran over to the weird machine. It had several buttons. Ash sighed. He was no good with machinery. So instead, he started pushing random buttons until a card came out.

"Phew, next time maybe label the buttons."

-+-+-

"It's gone quiet..." Whispered Dawn.

"Yeah...I wonder whats happening?" Wondered May.

"Check the intercom maybe?"

"Ash...Ash are you there?" Called Brock.

No response.

The girls had their ears glued to the door, while Brock and Tracey were busy pondering.

"I hope Blue is okay out there..." Said an unenthusiastic Brock.

"I'm sure shes fine. She knows this place better than anybody." Assured Tracey.

They all spun around as soon as the door opened.

All looked on, in curiousness to see what came out.

"Alright! Got the Key Card." Announced a proud Ash.

The others sighed with relief. "Okay, lets go then." Said May.

Ash walked towards the White Door. He scanned the Key Card under the scanner. The Scanner turned green as the doors slid open.

"Alright lets save Misty!"

They walked into the area. The walls had several buttons.

"It's an elevator." Said Brock.

Ash gazed up and down the list of buttons. Seemed to have less than anticipated.

"Hmm...I think we're only allowed to access a few floors then." Suggested Tracey.

"That's just great. Where's Blue when you need her?" Moaned Dawn.

"Pikachu-Pi!"

Pikachu pointed towards one of the buttons. Rightly named Dungeon

"Pff this makes it too easy!" Said Ash.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Concerned Brock.

"Huh?"

Brock theorized that it had been done on purpose...like a trap was being set.

Ash nodded. He tried to think what they could do next.

"Well Blue said you all had to split up..."

The group jumped with surprise.

"Did you forget I was still here?"

Ash had to rub his ears. It was Mewtwo.

"Uh sorry..." apologized an insincere May.

Something suddenly hit Ash's mind. "Wait, Mewtwo..."

"Yes?"

He looked down with a sad look on his face. "How's Blue?"

Tracey realized as well. "Oh yeah, we can track her. I almost forgot."

All of a sudden they all looked at their Poketchs in frantic motion pushing switches and motions.

"She has not yet contacted me. And she is not showing up on the tracker program either."

That made Ash's heart sink. She had to be okay, he knew she was a strong woman.

"But I can still sense her prescence in this building...."

It lightened Ash's mood a little. As long as there was still a shred of hope left, he would still keep going.

"Well she would want us to go on wouldn't she?" Said Brock.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed May.

"Well lets get going!" Said Ash.

The group sat in the elevator, contemplating their next move. They closed the door and hid inside.

"We might have to alter the plans a bit. I'll go down and get Misty then..." Suggested Ash.

"You guys can go ahead and try shut down the security."

"Wait Ash! That wasn't part of the plan." Said Brock.

"I remember Blue saying that we should stay in groups."

Ash scratched his head. "It's my fault Misty got captured in the first place. It's my duty as her friend to go save her."

May rolled her eyes. "Ash she's our friend too! You don't have to do this alone."

Dawn and Tracey nodded.

"You have to choose someone to come with you." Suggested Tracey.

Ash rubbed his chin and pondered. He needed two people with enough experience to aid each seperate group.

"Okay, Brock, you come with me..." He said.

"Tracey, you go with Dawn and May to the upper floors."

Tracey, Dawn and May looked at each other. "Very well, I think Blue told me there were more Key Cards to be obtained..." Said Tracey.

"Then its settled." Announced Ash.

He got up off the floor and went to the series of Elevator options. He checked his map for any more specific doors that needed to be entered.

"Okay, Tracey, I think the second floor has a series of white doors, but one door appears to be Pink..."

That confused Tracey. Why in the world would they use Pink as a door colour? It made no sense.

It didn't matter though. It only meant one thing. Especially when there was a Golden Door next to it.

"I see. So that must be where you receive the Pink Key Card from." Theorized Brock.

"This is weird." Said Dawn. "Why so many doors!"

Ash took his jacket off, then took off the Snag Machine and handed it to Tracey.

"Tracey, if you're going to verse another Pokemon, take this then."

Tracey nodded. He took the Snag Machine from Ash and attached it to his arm.

"It's not hard to use." Said Ash.

Tracey made frequent clutches and fists with his hand. He liked this feeling.

"Just don't go psycho with it..." May said sarcastically.

Tracey just chuckled weakly.

They went up to the second floor first. The doors slid open, making a slight screeching sound. They looked back at Ash and Brock, who gave them a thumbs up.

They turned around and slowly tip toed off as the doors closed.

Ash gulped. He had Brock with him, so he should be fine. He pressed the Dungeon button.

He knew he had to do this with exteme caution. Who knows what lied down there along with Misty?

"Ash...." Said Brock.

"Yeah what is it?" Answered Ash.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

-+-+-

The second floor was worse than they thought. More mysterious doors. White doors now aligned with the silver doors. It was certainly strange.

Tracey adorned Ash's jacket. He felt something tug his sleeves.

It was May and Dawn clinging onto him.

"Scared are we girls?" He said.

They both nodded. "Well, its bad enough that Ash and Brock had to leave us...so we grab onto what ever protection we can get our hands on." Said May.

Dawn agreed. "So don't mind us."

Tracey sweatdropped. He stopped moving when he heard footsteps. Out of fear, May and Dawn hid behind him. Those two were unbelievable.

He looked around in a rush, and found a silver door ahead. They ran straight for it and quickly opened it and entered.

They shut the door as fast as they could.

"Someone would have heard that..." Said May.

Tracey looked around for somewhere else to hide.

It was another storage room. He had his eye on two cardboard boxes, one bigger than the other. He had no other choice.

He shoved May and Dawn into the bigger box, while Tracey hid in the smaller one.

His box sat in front of May and Dawn's. The sombre moment of silence was broken by the tredding of more footsteps.

Dawn gasped as she heard the door open.

Tracey could hear his own heart beating. His box at a hole in it. He peeped through it to see a guard had walked into the room. He kept a close on him as he walked around, appearing as if he was looking for something.

May held onto Dawn's mouth to stop her from breathing heavily. The footsteps became louder. And louder...

"Aha!"

They closed their eyes, hoping it wasn't a discovery.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Brock leaned against the wall in the elevator, waiting to be at the bottom level.

"I hate waiting..." Mumbled Ash. He crossed his arms and had a scowl on his face.

"Ash, you know the old saying, 'A watched pot never boils?'"

Ash scoffed. "Who knows what they're doing to her down there!"

Brock frowned. He knew Ash had the biggest concern for Misty, whether he knew it himself or not.

"Calm down Ash, we're almost there..."

**DING**

The two turned their attention to the opening door before them. They saw it lead to a set of spiral stairs. "I'm coming Misty!"

Ash ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He only had one thing on his mind: Save Misty.

He never ran so hard in his life. It was so...important. To him. He failed to protect her and now he must make up for it. He didn't even complain how hard it was to get passed everything to get to her. To him, if there was a way, any way...he would do it.

Pikachu wasn't too far behind, barely being able to keep up with his master. Brock bolted, yelling repetively for him to stop.

**SCREEEEEEEECH.**

Ash skidded to a holt, Pikachu stopped too and Brock had eventually caught up with him.

Brock looked at Ash. "Like I said, calm down..."

Ash ignored him. Brock looked in the direction Ash was looking at...he gasped.

"What is that?" He said.

A large creature stood before the gates. It was round and furry and had strong arms and legs. It came out of the shadows and made itself known to the boys.

"It's a Primeape!" Said Ash, surprised.

Brock had a closer look. This Primeape was bigger than usual, and had red splotches and hollowed eyes.

"It's another one of Red's twisted Pokemon..." Said Brock.

"Okay...lets defeat it and..."

"Wait..."

Brock had another look at the door. The large gate was already opened. But Primeape was in the way. There was only one way to get through this.

"Ash, the door is open..." Brock announced.

Ash glimpsed at it. He was right. "But what about the Primeape?"

Brock smirked. "Let me handle it!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Brock pulled a PokeBall from his belt. "Don't worry about me, you just focus on saving Misty."

Ash stood there in shock. Yet another sacrifice?

"Ash just go!"

Ash shook his head. He and Pikachu just ran...

Meanwhile the Primeape just glared at Brock.

"It takes two to tango!" Said a confident Brock.

"Go! Toxicroak!"

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Said a frustrated Mewtwo.

He'd been trying to locate Blue's location. He'd looked everywhere for her tracker. He found nothing.

He slammed his fist onto his device in frustration. "I promised myself I'd get everyone back in one piece!"

**SLAM!**

Mewtwo flinched. He tilted his head from behind the cabinet to see what the noise was.

The door opened and a silhouetted figure entered the room.

"Well good thing you only promised us..."

He knew that voice. All of a sudden something fell to his side. He tilted to see what it was.

He froze. It was some sort of weirdish metal helmet.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He looked up. He saw a young girl in a white gown. Her long, teal swayed in lifeless wind.

"He said I shouldn't come...but I had to!" She said in her cutish girlish voice.

"I had to come see if it was true!"

Mewtwo looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. After checking that the coast was clear, his attention went back to her.

"Who are you?"

Surprisingly, her giggles sent a weird sensation down his spine. Was this, fear?

"Oh Mewtwo you don't remember me?"

Mewtwo looked down at his device. He couldn't remember anything at all.

"I'm sorry, I do not seem to remember you."

The girl shrugged. She jumped onto Mewtwo and hugged him.

"Because I remember you!"

This girl was strange. She held no fear of Mewtwos appearance. Heck, even her appearance in a place like this was just off the walls. He believed that Red must have sent her down here. His sensors indicated little.

"Tell me, where have met?" Mewtwo asked. Another new sensation was now pulsing in his chest.

"I can give you a clue."

"Hmm..."

She continued to hug Mewtwo as his uneasiness never seemed to fade.

"I still believe in the fact that..."

"Hmm?"

"Life is wonderful."

Ash walked around the in dungeon area as quietly as he could. It was cold and damp and the state of the dungeons were in disarray. Broken beds and bent bars. The sound of drips mixed with the silence pounded in his head.

Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and began to sniff around. Ash followed him as soon as he picked up a familiar scent.

"Okay Pikachu..." He whispered. "Where is she...?"

They continued to trek across the clay bricked floor, with those drips never ending.

All of sudden, Pikachu's ears flared up. He began to run a lot faster, with Ash in tow.

At the end of the room, he saw more stairs. He ran down them and found a private dungeon.

He saw a drooped figure behind the bars.

"Misty!"

The red head lifted her head up slowly. She formed a small smile at the sight of her good friend.

"Ash...it's you..." She said softly.

He approached the bars and and frantically tried to open the door. However with no avail, Ash, within a panic, searched for the keys. Pikachu grabbed them off the hinge and gave them to Ash.

"Thanks buddy!" Said Ash. Pikachu grinned.

He placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He charged on inside and sat by Misty's side. He looked at her with a caring stare. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ash with a stern by soft voice.

Misty nodded. She was in no state to stand. He looked at her legs, which were still in cuffs.

"Oh hang on, I'll get rid of these first!" He said.

He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cuff-links. He then freed her from them.

He tried to make eye contact with her drooping eyes. Her head was about to fall, but he caught it with his hand.

"It's okay Misty...." He whispered. "Everything will be okay..."

"Oh are you so sure about that?"

Ash looked up. It was Red.

"You..." Ash said coldly. He had a the death stare written all over his face.

But it didn't do much to Red. In fact, he scared Ash more with his unseen look.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it Mr. Ketchum." He said, his voice booming...

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger. Red chuckled.

"What do ya mean I wouldn't make it?"

Red laughed. Such a silly naïve boy. "I was hoping you would come see me. After I heard about your arrival, I wanted to take an opportunity to finally meet you."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Well so? I'm here...now what do ya want?"

Red crossed his arms. So much anger and hatred was unnecessary. "I've been waiting a while now for a gratuitous challenge. So why not a battle from the oh so Sir Unorthodox Tactics."

Ash had no idea what he was talking about. But now, his rage overcame all these thoughts.

"Why did you do this to Misty?"

Red shrugged. "I didn't want the poor girl involved in all of this. But I needed her as bait for you..."

That made Ash even madder. It was not the fact that he kidnapped her, but the state she was in AND that she was used to get him.

He helped Misty on her feet, and placed her arm over his shoulders as they stood up.

"I no longer need her now that you're here. I promise to make her all better. ONLY if you promise you will battle with me...."

Ash looked at Misty. She was still conscious as her weakened eyes stared into his.

"Ash...."

Ash knew what he wanted to do. But whether to trust a tyrant like Red was conflicting. But he had no choice. He simply did not want Misty to die.

"Very well..."

Ash could feel an evil smile from Red.

"Excellent! Now follow me..."

* * *

Tracey opened his eyes. He opened them to see that the door had just about shut itself again. He breathed with relief.

He took the box off himself, then turned around to check up on May and Dawn. All he saw was a shaking cardboard box. He grabbed the box and threw to the side, to see May and Dawn seemingly arguing about God knows what.

"Ah girls?"

The two stopped fighting, then immediately stood up, pointing fingers at each other.

Tracey stood back passively, not wanting to get involved.

"There was a really bad smell in there!" May complained.

"Well it wasn't me..." Said Dawn.

Tracey sighed. He had a look at the box that they were in and glanced its insides.

He picked it up and showed it to them.

Both of them held their mouths.

"Meat?"

Tracey sweat-dropped. "I think we can move on now..."  
The girls both nodded and apologized to one another. They followed Tracey outwards.

Tracey peeped his head out the door, and looked both ways. The coast was clear.

He indicated to the Coordinators to move out with him. They continued on eastwards down the hallway.

Then there was another crossroads. Either way had security cameras. Tracey leaned on his knee and went on to contact Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo are you there?"

-+-+-

Mewtwo still had no memory of this girl. However, a call from Tracey quickly snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes..."

"I was wondering about those cameras, have you tapped into them yet?"

Mewtwo looked at the girl. "Look I have time for games here, this is important..."

The girl frowned. "That's a pity. I'll just wait for you then. Bye Mewtwo!" She said as she skipped off.

Mewtwo sighed. Still, her prescence disturbed him greatly. "Uh yes. Sorry. The cameras have been taken care of."

-+-+-

"Great. Thanks. Tracey out."

Tracey stood back up. "We can keep going."

May had a look at the sign. The left hallway led to more rooms, going forward word lead them to the labs, while the right hallway would have passage to the Pink door.

Though Tracey would have other things on his mind.

"What is it?" Asked Dawn.

He pondered. The lab sequence.

"I was wondering, those labs..."

May gasped. "Of course. What horrible things would be made in there?"

"Are we saying we should sate our curiosity and go check?" Ask a sarcastic Dawn.

"Might was well, then we'll know what we're up against..." Said Tracey.

"Besides, I have this terrible feeling something bad is gonna happen eventually. I just know it..."

* * *

Ash sat Misty down on the chair at the desk. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Now, help her..." He demanded coldly.

Red said nothing and spread out his arms. He wore some sort of highly metallic gloves that glew a reddish white colour. His fingertips looked razor sharp. His cloak looked heavy and he wore some sort of red silk based vest underneath. His hood hid his face, but it appeared if he was wearing a mask. His boots were made of metal as well and adorned chains on them.

He began to chant in a deep voice. As he did so, a black fog began seeping through the cracks of the clay brick walls. Ash had to restrict himself from doing anything as the fog entered Misty's mouth, nose and ears. He began shaking with anger...but soon smiled when Misty swoke. She seemed okay as the black fog exited her and dissapated.

"Woah what was that?" Said a scared Misty.

Ash comforted her. "Misty you're okay!"

"Now you shall uphold your end of the bargain."

Ash and Misty looked up at Red. Ash nodded. "A battle it is!"

Red chuckled. "Very well. I will take you over to the battlefield!"

A bright light filled the room, and all of a sudden, they disappeared.

Ash opened his eyes. He looked around. The field was as big as a gym. The walls were crimson, adorned with rose coloured drapes. The field had the usual PokeBall pattern for battles. Behind him were huge iron doors. A golden chandellier hung from the roof as well as several golden columns as well as seats on both sides of the fields. On Ash's right was a stand for the referee, and in front of him was a gigantic blood red leather chair, sitting high on a podium. Behind it was a large painting of Red, with a strange looking creature by his side. He watched as Red flashed on his podium, while Misty was teleported onto the referee stand. Pikachu stood behind Ash and quaked with fear.

"We have to win this Pikachu, we just have to..." He said with strength.

Ash stood from one end of the hall, while Master Red jumped gracefully from his podium to his side of the field. Misty stood on the sidelines as the referee.

"This will be a three on three battle. There will be no time limit."

Master Red snarled. "Just for reminders, if you win, you two can go back to your pathetic base and I can grant you immunity from my Pokemon destroying you. However, if I win, Misty here has to stay in the Lady's lounge, but you, my friend, will be forced to become a Master Minion. Is that clear?"

Ash nodded as his face was fierce with determination. "Seems fair."

Misty looked sad. Though Ash was trying to save her the humilation of being just a girly slave to Red, she felt it was unfair for them only to be given the immunity. She sighed. She lifted her hand in the air. They watched as Pokemon and cloaked minions alike started coming from the doors of the stands behind them. Their cackles and chants didn't make her feel any better.

"Let the Battle Begin!"

Ash knew without thinking who his first Pokemon was going to be.

"Pikachu, lets go!" He said with confidence."

Pikachu pounced onto the field with sparks flaring from its cheeks. "Pikaa!!!"

Master Red grinned. "You know I used to love Pikachu, then I realized no matter how hard you train one, they have terrible defences."

A scowl came from Misty's face, but she knew she couldn't say anything. She looked at Ash, hoping he would come up with something encouraging in retialation.

Ash was boiling. He clenched his fist. ''Sometimes you have to utilize other strengths of your Pokemon in order to compensate!"

Red chuckled. _"What an Ash thing to say...." _he thought to himself.

"Very well, lets see how this pans out..." Red flew his arms out. "Charizard! I choose you!"

Ash and Misty looked as a roar came from deep in the darkness behind Red's throne. And large flying lizard flew out and continued its roaring as it settled down on the field.

Ash analyzed the Charizard. Its eyes...were black as black can be. It struck fear in Misty's heart.

_This is no ordinary Charizard, I can feel it...._ Ash thought to himself.

"Ash, I will let you have the first attack..." Red said in a cold tone.

Ash nodded. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

The little Electric Rodent nodded and jumped into the air, releasing the electrical attack from its cheeks aiming for Charizard.

"Charizard! Protect!"

Charizard roared as it closed its wings, shielding itself and emitting a green aura around itself. Thunderbolt hit the wings, but had no effect.

Misty was taken aback. "Wow, I never seen a Charizard use Protect before..."

Charizard roared. "Charizard, use Earthquake!"

Charizard lifted its left leg up, then slammed it down into the ground. The hall started shaking, pictures were falling off walls and debris falling off the roof. The floor started to crack as well.

"Pikachu dodge the debris and use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pi!"

Pikachu looked up, it pounced from left to right, charging up a Quick Attack along the way.

It hopped from rock to rock that had fallen from the roof beforehand and headed straight for Charizard.

"Charizard, use Metal Claw!"

Pikachu jumped through the air, colliding with Charizard's claws. Pikachu fell.

Ash's heart rose as his Pikachu tried to get up. "Come on Pikachu, you can do it!"

Red smirked. "No one can defeat the greatest Pokemon Master who ever lived!"

Ash clenched his fist in anger. "Over confidence will get you no where..."

Red crossed his arms. "Oh, really. Says you."

Ash looked confused. What was he talking about? Does he know Ash in the future?

"You've battled Ash before?" Misty asked.

"Hah! Who hasn't battled the great Ash Ketchum before? You were pathetic however at the time..."

_That doesn't sound good. _Ash thought.

Red looked up. His Mask shone from Charizards flame. Ash gulped. But he was interested in knowing a little more of his future. Several questions crossed his mind, but they were wizzing by so past they were too hard to grasp. In his frustration, he ordered Pikachu to do a Volt Tackle. Pikachu quickly ran back, then ran up in quick pace as he bolted himself towards Charizard. Red snickered and ordered Charizard to grab Pikachu just as he collided with him again. Ash and Misty gasped.

"No..."

Red unfolded his arms and closed his eyes. "Seismic Toss!"

Misty's eyes widened. She knew Ash's Charizard knew the same attack, and was oftened used as a last resort. She watched as Charizard held in Pikachu tight, and rose into the air and above the cracked roof, where the full moon's light seeped through. He flew above the clouds and circled several times to gain momentum. Ash watched in fear as Charizard soared down, releasing Pikachu down in incredible speed.

Misty was taken aback. She looked down from the sidelines into the dust to see if Pikachu survived.

Ash was clearly impatiently waiting to see if his Pikachu was okay. "Pikachu..."

As soon as the dust cleared, he saw Pikachu stand up. A quick smile from Misty was enough relief to know he was ok. But Pikachu was clearly injured. He fell. Misty shook her head in disbelief.

But she knew. Ash knew. And certainly Master Red knew. Her left arm flew up.

"Pikachu can no longer battle, Charizard is the winner..." She announced in sorrow.

Master Red did nothing but smirk. "See...you get rid of this 'over confidence' stuff and you might win. Also, evolve your Pokemon for heavens sake. I'm tired of seeing trainers dealing with unfinished and imperfect Pokemon all the time!"

Ash was reaching boiling point. He ran up to Pikachu and picked him up. He faked a smile at Pikachu.

"Its okay buddy, you tried. Now rest..." he said as he rested Pikachu next to Misty.

Misty sighed. But she knew this was only the beginning. She prayed for Ash to pull through. She knew he would. But could he this time? "Come on Ash, choose your next Pokemon and beat this bully!" She yelled.

Red rolled his eyes..."Pathetic..."

* * *

They used the White Key Card to access the lab. Surprisingly low edge protection in Tracey's mind. Perhaps there were more labs working even more high tech stuff.

They entered the lab, but it was empty. It had its usuall chemistry lab forte and the tables of elements and so forth.

They rummaged the area for any crucial information. But saw nothing. If anything, the area looked rather legit. But that wasn't convincing for Tracey.

"Possibly a biochemical laboratory." He suggested.

Dawn went towards a set of cupboards. There containers full of pills and so forth. She then realized. "These are potions!"

Tracey and May ran over. Tracey grabbed one of the spray containers. "Yes, and this is antidote!"

May was still suspicious, but rather confuzzled. "This makes the situation even more...weirder."

"I agree." Said Tracey. "This must the lab that makes the medical supplies for Pokemon.

So Red was a murderer, but he took care of Pokemon? Made absolute zero sense.

"Might as well grab some supplies while we're at it." Suggested May.

"You never know, someone could lose an eye out here..."

They rummaged the cupboards and placed the medical supplies in their bags.

They then exited the room, checking for anymore guards.

The other rooms around them were pretty much the same as the lab. They looked harmless enough.

Along with evading guard after guard, empty room after room...it was getting tiring. The second floor was pretty bad.

They had been busy snooping as usual around the Fortress, hoping to find the Pink or Golden doors. They snuck around left and right. Those signs were no help at all.

"Man, this place is like a maze!" May complained.

"You got that right!" Agreed Dawn, who was in a slump.

Tracey, who was ever so optimistic, tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry we'll find it!

Both Dawn and May sighed. The turned around another corner and suddenly....another door. But this one was strange.

"Its not Gold or Silver, but a Crystally colour." Analyzed Tracey, while rubbing his chin.

He offered to open the door, as Dawn, Piplup and May stood back in fear.

Tracey put his hand over the door knob, closing his eyes and very slowly turning it.

* * *

Ash reached for a Poke Ball on his belt. "Ok...Buizel, I choose you!" he yelled as he through the Poke Ball.

"Bui bui!" the small otter-like Pokemon cried.

Ash, refusing to back down, ordered the first attack. "Buizel; Water gun!"

"Bui!"

Buizel stood his ground, releasing a jet of water from his mouth towards Charizard.

Charizard flapped his wings, dodging the blast. Red ordered him to head straight for it.

_Order him to weave out, then use Water Gun on Charizard's back._

"Alright Buizel, dodge it! Then use Water Gun!" Ash yelled without hesitation.

"Bui!"

Buizel stopped his current Water Gun and dodged Charizard's Fly attack. Jumping up high into the air, Buizel proceded to shot Charizard in the back with its powerful Water Gun.  
Charizard winced and tried to shoot it off.

_Aim for the tail!_

"Buizel the tail!"

Buizel fell behind Charizard and quickly used Water Gun on Charizard's tail. Misty stood, aghast. How could Ash be so cruel? He has to know that Charizard's flame will go out if he does this.

"Ash! What do you think you are doing?"

Ash looked at Misty, then looked at Buizel, then at Charizard. He just realized and shook his head. He called off the attack, and reordered an Aqua Jet onto Charizard's back. Charizard winced again and roared in pain. It then flew into the air as Red told it to, then called him to use Flamethrower.

_Freeze his wings, so he can't fly._

Ash called on Buizel to use Ice Beam. Buizel stood his ground and impaled a powerful Ice Beam onto Charizards left wing. Stuggling, Charizard fell. It attempted to use Flamethrower on itself, but Buizel rammed itself into Charizard with another Aqua Jet before it could do so.

And with that, Charizard fell to the ground. It fainted.

Misty smiled. "Charizard is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner!"

Ash grinned. "Way to go Buizel!" he announced with a fist in the air. Buizel crossed its arms and nodded.

Red grinned as well. "Well done young lad, however, you have not proven yourself worthy yet!"

Charizard all of a sudden turned grey, and crumbled like dust. Ash and Misty gasped at the sight.

"I have cursed my Pokemon to turn to dust once defeated. In the matter of days they will have been reformed but will be stronger..."

Ash could no longer stand it. He felt something else rise inside of him which wasn't anger nor frustration...something else...

Red lifted his arm up into the air. "Come forth, Venusaur!"

Ash and Misty watched as the large lizard creature with the massive flower on its back walk from behind the throne. It was pure evil. The pure black eyes replaced the normally white ones and it concealed a nasty snarl in the beasts fang filled gore. It bellowed as it made its way to the field.

"Begin!"

"Venusaur! Vine Whip!"

"Buizel! Dodge it"

"Bui!"

Two thick vines extended from Venusaurs flower and blasted towards Buizel, who managed move at the last minute. Unfortunately, the vines whipped around and came back, wrapping around Buizels waist.

"Finish it!"

Venusaur roared as it through the water type into the air, and proceeded to slam it down with its vines.

Everyone waited to see if Buizel was still up. Buizel struggled to stand, then it fell.

"No..." Ash mumbled.

"Hello there..." murmured a very high pitch voice.

"Bout time someone got here..."

The three glanced at the one was talking to them. May looked around the room.

It was a vast room. Seemed to have the looks of a rich persons bedroom. In the back was a huge Bed, enough to fit at least twenty on it. It had a big red doona and several white pillows. The walls were red as well, with golden rims. The carpet was a deep blue and the roof was a pure white.

Paintings were across the walls as well. Of strong Pokemon such as Lugia and Ho-Oh and all sorts of Legendaries. Above the bed was a big portrait of Master Red sitting on his throne.

Tracey blinked as he saw an amass of cloaked women sitting on the bed.

The one talking to them got off the bed and walked towards them. She wore a silky grey cloak and had long black hair.

"My name is Lady Platinum. I see we have company...."

The trio tried to run back, but the door behind them slam shut.

"You're not going anywhere." Said a seductive voice.

They all turned around. They saw another had hopped off the bed. This one was wearing a silky red cloak and had long brown hair.

"I am Madame Ruby at your service..." She said with a seductive tone.

Lady Platinum approached Tracey, who tried to open the door with fear. She had him against the door. She leaned herself upon him and stroked his chin.

"GET OFF HIM!" May and Dawn yelled in unison.

Platinum got herself off Tracey and looked at Dawn.

"My my, don't we have a temper..." She said with a chuckle.

May tried to contain her anger. "What do you want?"

Ruby strode towards May. "We want...."

Click.

"A battle..."

* * *

Misty wiped her face. "Buizel can no longer fight, Venusaur is the winner." she said in monotone voice. The audience cheered for their outlandish leader.

Red just snickered. "If you were smart, that pathetic creature would be a powerful Floatzel by now."

Ash just ignored him. He contemplated long and hard on his last Pokemon choice.

I gotta do this...I just have to win....he thought to himself.

He still had Gible, Staraptor and Grotle. But which to choose?

Who would be strong enough to defeat Venusaur and if successful, defeat the next Pokemon after it.

Though he might regret the choice. Staraptor would be good as Flying is better against Grass but what about the Pokemon after it.

Gible would be weak but it would be possible the last Pokemon was weak against it.

So...

"Grotle I choose you!" He yelled.

In a flash of a light, a greeny-yellowy tortoise like Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

It stood on all fours and ruffled the bushes on its back.

"Good to see you're still using the the same type tactics." Red commented.

"Lets just see if it works..."

"Begin!"

"Grotle Energy Ball!" Ash yelled.

Grotle summoned a green-blue ball from its mouth and shot it at Venusaur. Venusaur used its vines to whipe the ball away. Ash, frustrated, ordered a tackle. The grass type headed itself towards to the Grass and Poison type, eventually colliding with its head. Vensaur tried to glare its eyes into Grotle, but could not withstand the pain. Red ordered another Vine Wip, then again...

_Try cutting the vines with Razor Leaf..._

"Grotle, Razor Leaf the vines!"

"Grot!"

As Venusaurs vines were still apparent, Grotle jumped into the air releasing a tyrade of sharp leaves from its bushes. The vines were cut nice and clean as Venusaur roared in pain.

Misty blinked. Did Ash just...mutilate a Pokemon?

"Now Grotle! One more Tackle should do it!"

"Grot!"

Grotle charged itself, and yet again rammed its head into Venusaur.

Both seemed to be an eternal struggle. All of a sudden, Ash got an idea.

"Alright Grotle now! Use Energy Ball!"

"Grot!"

The grass type jumped into the air, releasing another blue green sphere from its mouth.

"Venusaur! Use the same attack! ENERGY BALL!" Yelled Red.

The two were still quite close to one another. The balls project in unison as a massive collision of forces sent sparks and a major explosion.

"Now Grotle! Tackle once more!"

"Grot!"

Out of the clouded explosion came a rushing Grotle, which rammed its head into Venusaur again.

Venusaur roared in pain. Ash grinned.

"Keep it up Grotle!"

Red chuckled. "Venusaur! Use your ultimate attack! Frenzy Plant!"

"SAUUUURR!"

Ash flinched at the sound of the word. He watched on as a green glow surrounded Venusaur and thick spiky vines emerged from the ground and began whipping Grotle.

"Grotle! Try to dodge it!"

Grotle was struggling to avoid it, but ended up getting whipped anyway.

"Grotle use another Energy Ball!"

Grotle obeyed as it jumped into the air, releasing the bluegreen sphere onto Venusaur.

A massive cloud of smoke barred anyone from seeing anything

All stood in wait for the result.

* * *

Tracey felt a bit abnormally lighter underneath. He looked down, and saw that there was nothing underneath them! All three fell into the trap and screamed.

They couldn't see a thing! Tracey tried to grab onto the first thing he could find, but it was too late.

All of them plummeted to another room. Their fall was suddenly frozen by a mysterious force.

May looked around. All she saw was obscenely large Beautifly glaring at her.

All of them floated above the ground for a few seconds, before finally falling first.

The darkened room suddenly lit up with torches scatter across the walls. The room was rather large, but a tad smaller than the room Ash was in. Along with the torches, the walls were patterened with repeated images of a strange P and R shaped emblems.

The floor was in its PokeBall symbol, just like a battlefield. The roof was bare.

There were two sets of doors on each end.

The doors on the other side opened, as Lady Platinum and Madame Ruby entered through their corresponding doors.

"Now ladies..." Said Platinum

"This will be...." Continued Ruby

"A double battle!" They said in unison.

The Beautifly then flew over behind Tracey. He thought he felt something tug his shirt, then all of the sudden he was in the air. He started to panic. "Ahh lemme down!"

"Tracey!" Yelled Dawn and May.

He was squirming. They watched as the Beautifly flew him over to the side on some sort of stand.

"Tracey Sketchit will be the referee for this match." Announced Platinum.

Dawn and May situated themselves from behind the line.

"Choose your Pokemon!" Yelled Ruby.

May nodded. She fiddled around with her PokeBalls, then found the perfect one.

"Go Blaziken!"

Dawn did the same, she too fiddled around with her PokeBalls, but then couldn't resist.

"Go Piplup!"

In their bursts of light came the tall bird like Fire/Fighting type Pokemon which cried its name upon its release. As well as the small penguin like water type which stood its stance.

Platinum and Ruby or the other hand, had their own little arrogant unison dance. Both spun around in elegance and threw their PokeBalls the same time.

"Go Typhlosion!"

"Go Snorlax!"

Tracey scratched his head. He wished for a quick one.

"Uhh, this battle will be two on two, no time limit!"

He announced.

"Begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was still hectic over his trackers. He had found one tracker that was seperate from the rest.

"I wonder...Blue is that you?" He said over the intercom.

No reply.

Mewtwo shook his head. He rubbed his eyes in his frustration. Humans were really hard to handle.

However he jumped at another knock on the door, then the door opening.

He wondered if it was the little girl again.

"Mewtwo?"

He knew that voice. He tilted his head around the corner to see who it was.

"Blue?"

She walked over to Mewtwo, holding someone in her arms.

"It's Brock." She said. "He was battling quite a strong Pokemon. Unfortunately not only his Pokemon got knocked out..."

Mewtwo analyzed her. He noticed bits of blood here and there. She had cuts in several places.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Blue laughed weakly. "Well, the guards sorta knocked out my intercom and broke it."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "I see you came out rather...battered. What happened?"

Blue rested Brock down behind the cabinet opposite them. She turned her attention back to Mewtwo.

"I had to do what ever was nessecery to help them move forward." She proclaimed.

Mewtwo nodded. "Though I do not believe they moved forward in your plan so to speak."

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "In what way?"

Mewtwo pulled out his device. He demonstrated the ways that the two groups took.

"And after that...both groups vanished..."

Blue smashed her fist into the wall. "Damn I knew it! He was supposed to shut down the main security room."

"I suppose he has his ways...." Commented Mewtwo.

Blue sighed. "I moved around after they left. I took out the guards one by one."

"Did you manage to find the room you were looking for?"

Blue picked up the strange helmet next to Mewtwo. "No..."

She lifte it up and turned it around to have a good look at it.

"Whats this thing?"

Mewtwo turned his head. "Not sure..."

He couldn't tell Blue what he saw, there was irky feel to it. It probably wouldn't make situation any worse...

"If I had known that you didn't watch Ash to go that way, I would have warned him not to do so."

Blue rubbed her face. "Never mind...where are they all now?"

Mewtwo grabbed his device and started scrolling on the screen.

"Well, Tracey, May and Dawn appear to be in one of the hidden areas on the first floor...I can't make contact with them. There's too much interference."

"Hmm...what about Ash?"

Mewtwo scrolled through it like mad, searching everywhere. He was about to give up, until he saw a very faint light.

"Is that, another hidden area?"

Blue squinted. "I can't say for sure, it looks similar to the other one, but much larger."

"I'm also picking up large heat signatures there as well. I switched to infrared mode and the heat looks intensifying."

"Great..." Blue said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Usually when heat is picked up at that magnitude....it can only mean one thing."

Mewtwo looked back. He just found out what she meant.

"A Pokemon Battle is taking place?"

Blue nodded. "Check the other three. Perhaps thats why they're seperated in such a big area."

Mewtwo scrolled back. "You're right. Theres another Pokemon battle going on here as well!"

Blue got off her feet. "I'm not sure which one I should go to first..."

"If Ash is by himself, then surely you should go to him." Suggested Mewtwo.

Blue thought for a bit. Perhaps she should go see Ash first, but that might tip off Red big time.

Still, she had no other option than to go help the poor boy.

"If you insist." Said Mewtwo.

"By the way, the Butterfree on the ground floor seems to have gone. You should automatically be able to get another White Key Card from there."

Blue nodded. "Sure thing. I'll get one on the way."

As soon as she said that, she sped out the door. Mewtwo sighed. He REALLY needed to use his powers at this point...but he couldn't.

He just stared at the helmet for a little while longer...

* * *

"Piplup! Whirpool!"

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!

"Typhlosion! Flame Wheel!"

"Snorlax! Ice Punch!"

Tracey watched on as all four girls were tight knit in the middle of their double battle.

No one was really going anywhere. It as if they were equal in part.

The Pokemon weaved and dodged the moves gracefully. It was more of a show than anything else.

"Really inspirational, don't you agree Ruby?"

"Oh yes Platinum darling, I love it that they've lasted this long!"

May and Dawn weren't budging. They refused to bow down to such arrogant people.

They ordered a few more attacks here and there, as well as trying to figure out ways they could to defeat them.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!" Yelled May.

"Blaziken!" It bellowed.

The tall bird Pokemon stood its ground as Snorlax was hurling in another Ice Punch.

It opened its beak and released a barrage of boiling hot flames onto its opponent.

The Snorlax stopped in its track, charred from the attack. It choked out a puff of smoke, before shaking it off.

"Snorlax use Earthquake!" Demanded Ruby.

The Snorlax stood back a few steps. It then curled itself in and jumped into the air. Using all its force into the ground, causing the room to shake and rumble. Tracey watched as a large crack formed in front of Snorlax and headed towards Blaziken.

Blaziken losts its balance, as Typlosion suddenly came out of nowhere nad rammed itself it in it.

"No!"

"Piplup use Hydro Pump!"

"Piplup Pip!"

The Penguin leapt in the air, releases a vortex of water rushing and colliding with Typhlosion.

Steam brushed up everywhere, blinding everyone in the arena.

"Oh man..." Complained Dawn.

"I can't see a thing!"

"Me neither..." Said May.

Tracey assumed from the chatter on the other side that they couldn't see either, but they did not have worry in their voices.

"Typlosion!"

"Snorlax!"

"WATER GUN!"

May and Dawn looked at each other. Water Gun?

"I never heard of a Snorlax or a Typhlosion being able to use Water Gun before...." Tracey commented.

It was quite odd, especially for Typhlosion, who was a fire type.

"What is going on?" Cried Dawn.

The steam dissappeared, as Snorlax and Typhlosion projected the attacks from their mouth, squirting a stream of water.

"Blaze!!!"

"Piplup...."

The girls grunted in frustration. Platinum and Ruby just stood in there in total confidence and comfort.

"You can beat...."

"This combination..."

"I'm ready to bash their heads in!" Roared May.

Tracey still didn't understand. There was something amiss happening here. The fact that a Typhlosion could use Water Gun didn't add up. There was nothing that could contribute to such an attack. The same for Snorlax. It was possible for it to use Surf or even Water Pulse....but...

"Get up Blaziken!"

"You too Piplup!"

The Pokemon struggled to stand. Blaziken tried to snap out of , the flames on its wrists grew intense, as well as Pilup glowing a blueish hue.

Tracey gasped. "They're activating their abilities!"

He was right. Due to the huge amount of damage they have receieved, Blaziken's ability Blaze had activated which would amplify its firey attacks. The same could be said for Piplup, for its ability, Torrent, would power up its water attacks.

Dawn and May smiled.

"Okay Blaziken! BLAST BURN!"

"NOW PIPLUP! USE HYDRO PUMP!"

Tracey watched as the two bird Pokemon projected their respective attacks. An explosive Blast Burn fired its way to Snorlax, nearly incinerating the Pokemon, and a fierce Hydro Pump drenching and pushing Typhlosion.

The two tall Pokemon looked at one another and faded away into a dark dust...

What is with that? Thought Tracey.

He shrugged.

"Typhlosion and Snorlax can no longer battle! The winners are May and Dawn with Blaziken and Piplup!"

May and Dawn hug one another and jumped with excitement. Meanwhile Platinum and Ruby shrugged. They approached the girls and began clapping at them.

"Well done, well done..." Said Platinum.

"That was a riviting battle oh yes it was..." Continued Ruby.

Tracey came down and walked towards May and Dawn.

"What now?" Asked Tracey.

Platinum reached for her Pokemon and pulled out a remote device.

"You three can wait in the dungeon until the other battle finishes..." She said, pushing a button.

All of a sudden, a bright light filled the room, with the three dissappating in surprise.

* * *

Ash waited till the dust faded. Both Pokemon struggled to stand. They ended up having a long staring contest, until...

Both Pokemon fainted...

"woah.." Misty gasped, staring at the injured creatures before her.

The dust had finally settled. The battle was over.

"Grotle return!" Ash commanded.

Both of them watched as Blastoise faded into black sand and blown away. Red stood silently, though a slight mutter could be heard.

"I wonder what he's doing..." Ash wondered.

Red's shot up quickly, then started slowly walking towards Ash.

Ash stood his ground. He was trying to be calm. He didn't want the enemy to see the fear in him.

Misty stood in awe and confusion. She wanted to run to Ash but was afraid Red would jumpstart her.

Red stood right in front of Ash. Ash could feel a cold dark stare. It would shatter him like a little girl, but his will stood in the way. He was tough. He had to be.

An oddity about Red stumped him however. It was as if he could sense what he was thinking, but couldn't at the same time. What ever it was, it made Misty feel uneasy.

"What happens now?" Asked Ash, trying to prevent himself from croaking with fear.

"It was a draw. We never agreed to anything for a draw..." He said, cold but calm.

All Misty could do was stand and watch.

"You two are free to go. However you are not given immunity because you didn't win. You got that?"

Ash nodded. He was glad, even though they weren't immune from Red's attacks, they could now be freed and could go back to the base.

Misty wiped her forehead in relief. She was was scared for a moment.

Ash suddenly gasped for air. Around him was freezing up fast. It was getting cold. Misty knew that feeling...all too well.

She wanted to scream, but still couldn't. The air was preventing it. She herself was in a still form, but her expression explained otherwise.

She watched as a dark fog surrounded both Red and Ash. She'd seen it before, heard its voices and chants, tormenting her throughout. Ash's breathing intensified. But Red scared him more with his stance. His tall shadowy figure stayed the same. Ash couldn't do anything. His heartrate was going up. He wasn't feeling it until he heard it pound in his head.

"Now..." Whispered Red, in a weird, glitchy voice. "I will....give....object...si..."

Ash gulped. He tasted his own sweat that dripped down his forehead.

"_AsH...ZZAZZ..PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk...._"

Misty's eyes widened. This chatter....it's familiar. Ash couldn't understand a word he was saying.

His voice had become crackled and broken, like a computer.

"**I....S**_E_**E**_E_**E**_E_**E**_E_**E**_E_**....**"

Ash tried to step back, but Red got a hold of his neck He raised his other hand. He grasped onto his neck with a tightness that Ash couldn't possibly breath...

"**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**"

**SQUISH**...._SPLAT_

"ASH!!!"

Misty and Pikachu bolted towards Ash at the sight of splashing red liquid.

Red shook his head. He let go of Ash's neck, who then fell to the ground, blood gushing everywhere.

"What have I....done?" Red murmured to himself. He looked at his bloodied metallic glove

He looked at Misty who took look at him and busted out crying.

Red took a few steps back. Pikachu glared at him and used Thunderbolt.

However Red's aura shielded him. He lifted up his cloak and disappeared into the shadows.

"No....Ash..." Misty whimpered.

The blood was coming from his eyes. Red...had gauged out Ash's eyes.

She tried to get her head straight...this was...unbearable. She laid his head on her lap.

She felt his neck for a pulse. What she could feel was very light. She sighed with relief that he was still alive.

But she sobbed pretty hard.

His blood stained her fingers. She wiped it on her jacket and found that Ash had her bag as well as his and looked for something that would stop the bleeding. She looked at Pikachu, well she tried.

He was crying too. After all, someone had just mutiliated his best friend.

"Pikachu...I'm so sorry...." She sulked.

Misty was distraught. She had no idea what to think anymore. This was worse than Red toturing her.

Maybe Red was torturing her.

She took a deep breath and took a look at Pikachu. "Pikachu.....please...go find the others..."

Pikachu refused to budge. He wasn't listening to her. He just stared at his friend, balling his eyes out.

"Pikapi..."

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu jumped in surprise. He was pretty shaken up by this.

"Go...find the others..."

Pikachu moved slightly. He was moving, while looking at Ash. In the end, Pikachu just bolted, his tears making a trail along the way.

Meanwhile, Misty rested his head on her lap. She continued scrummaging through his bag to find...

"Huh?"

She pulled out a soft tissue, but it wasn't an ordinary handkerchief. It was pink with a golden star in the middle. Her eye's widened. She wiped her eye with her hand and at looked at it.

She couldn't believe he still had it. She was touched.

But now wasn't the time. She had to help him anyway she could. She wiped the blood off his face.

Blood...so much of it. She had never seen so much in her lifetime. It disgusted her to the core.

She tried to prevent her stomach from going overboard. The stench...was overwhelming. She had it on herself as well, which made things worse.

She glanced into what was now Ash's bloodied eye sockets. She quickly looked away as she tied the handkerchief around his head. She then patted his head.

"_Its...going to be alright Ash...._" She whispered as she rocked him.

"_It's okay...it's gonna be okay...._"

Blue stopped in her tracks. A wave of darkness passed through, straining her heart.

She fell to her knees and clutched her heart.

"This pain...I can...sense it...its..."

She shook her head. She had just gotten the White Key Card and was just about to go down to the basement.

"Blue are you okay?"

Blue looked up. It was Brock.

"I'm fine...but I have a feeling something terrible just happened."

Brock nodded. "Mewtwo just informed me as soon as I woke up. I owe you my thanks for saving my life."

He lent his hand to her as she reached out for it. He helped her get up off the floor. He noticed her faced looked odd.

"You look pale. You sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, I've had worse...."

They both looked at the Elevator.

"_Blue, Brock, do you copy?_"

"We read you Mewtwo..." Replied Blue.

"The three trackers on the battlefield have just moved to the dungeons, which was where I last saw Ash and Misty's before they disappeared."

"Copy that."

Brock and Blue looked at one another.

"What happened to Ash and Misty?" Asked Brock.

"Mewtwo mentioned that their trackers were very faint but they were covered in intense heat. Most likely a Pokemon Battle."

Blue rubbed her chin. "Yes we discussed that. I should ask him if anythings changed..."

Brock nodded.

"Mewtwo?"

"Yes Blue?"

"Whats the situation over on that other supposed Battleground."

A few bleeps and bloops were heard as Mewtwo scrolled around.

"_The interference has disappeared somewhat and I am currently picking up Ash and Misty's trackers._"

Blue felt a little better, knowing that they could possibly be still alive.

"Anything else?"

"_The field appears to be on B2. The doors accessing it are Red Key Card access only but it there appears to be a hidden door opened around there._"

Blue tinkered with her Poketch and started going through her map.

"Is there anyway we can get through that door?"

"_Let me see...theres a secret passageway through the dungeons on B1. Surprisingly, where we believe we picked up heat around that area, thought to the girl._"

"Alright then, we'll let you know more as soon as we're down there."

"_Very well, Mewtwo out._"

"We better hurry then." Said a concerned Blue.

The two headed off into the elevator and headed down into the dungeon. That eery feeling was still present however. For some reason she felt like she needed to cry. She hadn't had that feeling for years. She believed she had gotten over that stage of depression. She'd gotten so used to the atmosphere that she no longer had the notion to feel. But recently, she had expressed these long lost feelings of being dead inside. Somehow emotions had seeped through cracks in her mind and started spreading all over. Perhaps it was because now, she had something worth fighting for.

"Blue?"

"Hm?"

Brock snapped her out of her daydreaming. She had to talk to him about it.

"Brock, in your time, would Ash have done what he did now?"

Brock smiled. "Of course. That's Ash for ya, stubborn as ever."

Blue grinned. Brock went on. "He would never let these things happen so easy. He just has that inner strength thats pretty much unbreakable."

Blue didn't want to ask, but she did anyway.

"What about Misty, how does he feel about her?"

Brock's eyes widened. That...was unexpected. But he probably knew why she asked. But he didn't push it. He'd seen how he and Blue interacted. Similar to mother and son.

"I've known those two for a very long time. When they're together, they just argue, argue, argue. But, you know, you worry for a bit when they DON'T argue..."

Blue chuckled. "Yeah, I know that feeling..."

"But I've always thought, just that little inkling in my mind, even though can't stand each other..."

He sighed. "That they couldn't live without one another..."

What he said was true. Blue watched as the two would fight all the time, but sometime later would forget their arguments and become friends again.

"So to answer your question Blue, me and Tracey believe that Ash has a thing for -"

**DING!**

"Ah we're here...we'll continue this discussion later..." Said Blue.

Blue really wanted to hear the end of story. But turned serious once she heard screaming.

"HELP!" yelled a male voice!"

"IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE!" yelled a female voice.

"PLEASE HELP US!" yelled another female voice.

They turned their heads in the direction of the screams.

"That must be them." Said Brock.

Blue agreed. They ran off towards the back of the room, passing through empty dungeons on the way through.

"Blue! Brock!"

"Tracey! Dawn! May!"

The three were trapped in the same cage Misty was being held in, but weren't chained down.

For some reason, their PokeBalls weren't working. Blue had no choice.

"Stand back...." She said. The others stood as far back as they could from the door. Blue raised her hand at the handle and summoned aura in her palm, releasing it and destroying the lock.

Brock looked surprise. "Wow, I didn't know you were pretty advanced in your technique Blue.

Blue smirked. "It does help when you're in a bit of emergency Brock."

The three exited the dungeon and discussed Ash and Misty. Though Blue still withheld the fact that she still didn't feel one hundred percent.

"So where are they?" Asked Tracey.

"PIKA PIKAAAAAA!"

All heads flung to the wall.

"Is that Pikachu?" Wondered Dawn.

Blue walked over the wall and started pounding it. The pounds sounded rather hollow...

"This must be the secret door." Said Blue.

"How do we open it then?" Asked May.

"I don't know." Replied Blue.

"Hang in there Pikachu we're coming!" Yelled Brock.

He and Tracey began ramming into the wall, trying to get it to open. Pikachu's continuous cries just made them try all the harder.

"It won't budge." Said Tracey.

Blue closed her eyes and used her aura to detect any hidden traps or locks.

She came across a brick thicker than the rest.

"This one." She said, pointing to the wall.

She pressed her hand over the brick and pushed in it, sliding the door open.

Brock was greeted leap by Pikachu, who was crying, and dripping with blood.

Blue's eyes widened. This could only mean trouble. She now knew why she felt so ill.

"Guys we must hurry!"

Blue bolted down the stairs, following Pikachu around the spiral staircase, with the others in suit.

"What's going on?" Panted Dawn.

They got to the bottom and reached the set of iron doors.

Pikachu quickly pushed them open and sprinted towards the horrofic scene before them.

They froze at the sight of Misty cradling a bloodied Ash in her arms.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." May said with a crackle in voice. Tears were forming in their eyes.

Blue immediantly ran and knelt by Misty's side. She studied Ash's face. He was still alive, but due to the trauma he'd been knocked out. He was still kicking, but barely.

"What happened?"

Misty patted the side of Ash's face and sobbed.

"Red...he..."

Blue frowned. "It's okay...."

Blue picked up Ash in her arms and stood up. She could feel his pain, his anguish...

He was still bleeding quite heavily, the handkerchief now soaked in it.

"Brock, call Mewtwo for an immediate evac asap..." She whispered.

Brock nodded. He called Mewtwo over the intercom.

"Use the codeword..."

"Gotcha...Mewtwo..."

"Yes?"

"Ginji..."

"Copy that, I will intialize the Mass Teleportation Procedure."

All of a sudden, a sudden glow appeared from underneath their feet. With a few seconds, the glow consumed them and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Woo that chapter took so long, and I know why! lol

They seem to be getting longer and longer too.

Anyways, back to the story. Yes...the violence and gore starts here...but will it get better or worse?

Hints and revelations have also come to light about a few things. It's up to you to figure out what they mean!

Reviews and Questions are always lovely! It's a good feeling to know that people are reading my story. So thank you very much for your reviews...much appreciated. ^^

thedarkpokemaster - If you're thinking what I am thinking, even if you're not...keep it to yourself. =P. I love a good mystery.


	7. Chapter 5A DATALOG

_**SPACE – LOG CHAPTER**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**ATTCHMNT: None**

**USRINTERFACE: DNATRUE(P=F), (PR=F), (F=T)**

**Downloading...**

…

…**..**

**//PASSWORD ENABLED**

**//LOGIN=USRNM: M2-150**

** //ACCESS APPROVED**

**//DECODING//**

**DATALOG-SKT-18425**

**CONVERS: S-I M-2**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

M/2 – Are you sure this will work?

S - It has to, it just...has to.

M/2 – You also said it was on your tail?

S - I ordered it not to attack! But it did anyway!

M/2 – Why are you its dog then?

S - I can't explain. But....

M/2 – You now have two of the most important people of your life...gone....wasted for your petty revenge.

S - I know that! It's just.

M/2 – You taught me to appreciate life as it is. This is very...hyprocritcal.

S - I've been told I'm like that.

M/2 – Hmm..I also have some bad news, that is originally why I messaged you.

S - What?

M/2 – The first two...they're

S - Wait, you telling me they died?

M/2 – They failed to gain a conscious mind. Surprisingly enough the second machine didn't have the resources I had last time.

S - What about the third one?

M/2 – She's. Well. The transfer process wasn't easy.

S - You mean shoving your ominpotent glove into her head...even though the waves would have disappeared...and placing it into the new one?

M/2 – That was the problem with the other two. The first one I had absolutely nothing else to work with, and the third...well...

S - I see. Lemme guess, the third one had the least damage done to it?

M/2 – Exactly. Though, as you mentioned the waves did disappear, the data itself was written within the genetic code.

S - I...please elaborate

M/2 – I managed to scan the entire cortex, and...well, from memory, you humans all have unique fingerprints...is that it?

S - I'm surprised you know a lot more of the human body than I do!

M/2 – I sorta read the mind of a certain nurse.

S - I see.

M/2 – Anyway, the cortex has its own print. Like patterns and codes that are extremely hard to duplicate

S - So you copied the original cortex, "cloned" I should say, and used that to replicate her data?

M/2 – Of course

S – Wow, you're a genius!

M/2 – I'll have to ensure she is herself however.

S – What about the others?

M/2 – I am going to begin to even do them until you tell me where you put the body?

S – It stole it.

M/2 – What?

S – I gave you the DNA. But its got the body.

M/2 – Why does it need that for?

S – Not sure. It's not the first time it did it either.

M/2 – Why does that not surprise me?

S – It's lines are getting a little predictable.

M/2 – How are you feeling?

S – Like I always feel...

M/2 – You can always come for help, you know that.

S – I would, but it would get in my way.

M/2 – Just say the word, and we'll be over.

S – I appreciate your help. Its just that, even since she's gone that I knew.....

M/2 – Realized you've gone too far?

S – That I loved her.

M/2 – I understand.

S – I gotta go now, it's supposed to be back soon.

M/2 – You are one strange man.

S – I know. I'll try to talk to you some other time

M/2 – Yes. I'll keep you posted on her status.

S – Thanks. Over and out...

**S-I HAS SIGNED OUT**

**DATALOG-SKT-52448**

**CONVERS: S-I M-2**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

S – Well this was certainly unexpected

M/2 – She sent me there. I fail to understand why I have to do her dirty work.

S - I have accepted the fact that she hates my guts at the moment.

M/2 – As does a lot of very vengefuls.

S - They do not see my vision! As soon as this world is in my Poke Ball, I will be able to rid of those who seek to whip it till it bleeds.

M/2 – Believe me, it's already drowing as we speak. But not because of them,

S - See that is where you are wrong. Its currently choking on its own vomit, because it is sick and tired and being thrown into turmoil

M/2 – What is that saying you humans have? "Been there, done that?"

S - What are you talking about?

M/2 - I had this power for idle destruction. I was tormented with the world.

S - Wow aren't you the charmer?

M/2 – Indeed.

S – Well this has been a pleasant chat for both of us, don't you say?

* * *

**ERROR**

**SYSTEM FAILURE**

**ATTEMPTING TO REBOOT**

**---- Yes Even Lileeps Like Orange Wailords It Shouts And Licks Innocent E-Readers ---**

**

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes another quick update. Who ever S, he's a very strange man indeed. Two faced to the core

I also would like to point out, if you didn't read the first two times. There was a mistake on chapter 3 I made someone was kind enough to note me out on.

Because of this help, I reward with the fact Blue is NOT Misty. HOWEVER, she is connected to her.

So if you come across a mistake or wish to help me in anyway, I will give away hints towards that point taken. Mmkay?

As for Chapter 6, thats currently in progress. My chapter progress for most of the chapters is that I have started them before I start others. I definitely recommend putting bits and pieces into various chapters for later. IT HELPS TRUST ME.

lol. enjoy.


	8. Chapter 6 Misery's Waiting

AN: Hey guys, sorry this took a while. I'm trying hard to improve my reading by reading quality fics...as well as eventually going to read actual books. I lol.

Anyways...

**Don 77**: I agree! Where are they? Are they actually dead? We don't know for sure. I'm sure future chapters will explain what happened to them.

**WARNING: This chapter contains the following: Gore, Swearing and one sorta explicit scene. I'm gonna add swearing to the summary don't worry. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Misery's Waiting**_

The world has a new mistress of bad dreams...Her mind were filled with the gored and hollowed out eyes of her was messy. It was everywhere. She might as well be swimming in it. It was in her hair, staining her shirt and jacket that he had given her. She was haunted by deathly pale versions of him, all in a slump, approaching her from the darkness, pleading for help.

_Misty...._

_Misty help me..._

All of them reached for her. She fled the scene. Tears became massive puddles in her wake. She tripped over and landed face first...in a sickening mixtures of tears, saliva and...guts....  
What she had seen was Nightmare Fuel alright. She quickly got up from the ground and confronted a mirror. She quickly glanced at her reflection, noticing something rather odd. Blood was seeping out of her eyes. She fell to her knees, shaking as she slowly reached for her eye and felt it. She looked at her finger, which was covered in it. She jumped as a small object hit her shoulder. She turned around to see...an eye. She flinched as another hit her head. She tilted her head up. It was raining eyes. She simply couldn't help but scream, but they were dead silent, as if she had bean muted. She found herself being unable to move. She tried to budge, but with no avail. However, she stopped struggling as soon as she saw a distant light. Suddenly she could move. She got off the ground and walked towards it.

_There's no need for you to suffer..._

She shot up from her bed. She checked her forehead, which was drenched in sweat. She fidgetly felt under her eye. No blood. She sighed. It was just a dream. She decided to hop out of bed and walked out into the corridor.

She waited outside the door of the medical wing and sat down on the floor against the wall opposite the door. She clutched her legs and fixated on the floor. She was shaking slightly. She was tired, and visibly too as she had bags under her eyes. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong for..._him_...she held onto hope that he was going to be okay. However, she could never get that horrible image out of her head. The pain, the agony...the blood. She had never seen so much of it in her life. She winced in emotional pain just thinking about it. That split second... Him and his soul. The darkness that overwhelmed him. It hurt her more than it hurt him. It was completely selfish, which made it even worse for her.... Standing there. And was what Master Red said true? Was the future Ash Ketchum killed by Red himself? She took out Ash's old league hat that he had given her and clasped it. She sniffed it, trying to see if the Scent of Ketchum was present.

_.:.:.:._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Misty...."_

_Misty looked up. The forest was brighter than usual. Perhaps the sun seeped through somewhat. She forced herself up, using the tree she was leaning on to help. She saw Ash heading towards her, with Pikachu on his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. And that...irresistible smile. His presence had been a breath of fresh air that day. She had been taking a break from training with Lucinda, who had increasingly demanding for Misty to push her Pokemon to the limit. She'd sipped from her bottle of water, as the air was filled abnormally high humidity. She had constantly wiped her forehead with her nice baby blue towel. Lucinda also forced Misty herself to train. After all, who knows what could happen out there in the dusty deep? Ash approached her with one hand from behind his back and the biggest devilish smirk. It suddenly made Misty a lot uneasy than intended. He said nothing as he pulled out her hair tie and placed in in the palm of her hands._

"_Ash whats going on?" She asked softly._

"_Misty close your eyes...."_

_She gulped. She did what was told though. She wondered what Ash wanted or whatever he was doing. A soft object compressed the top of her head._

"_Now open..."_

_She opened her eyes and blinked twice. Her eyes wandered upwards. Followed by a huh?, she took the object of her head. It was his old league hat! She stuttered for a minute, trying to get the words out. Judging by them, she was saying why Ash would give away his most prized possession._

_Ash chuckled. "I know you gave me that handkerchief AND the lure. They were very sweet presents."_

_Misty blushed. Though, all she worried about was if he found out what that handkerchief meant._

_By why would she care? In fact it was better if he did. It might be a sign of his growing up. But the conflict would this would be the ultimate question left in his regard..._

"_I figured, with the lure, a part of you would always be with me. And I thought it was awesome, very, whats the word?"_

_Misty thought romantic for some reason, but instead said something else._

"_Friendly?"_

"_Yeah..."_

_Within her conscious mind, a voice in her head sighed with relief. _

_But she noticed his face turn serious. "But I still can't put my finger on the handkerchief."_

_Misty gulped. She knew...oh she knew. But...he had to figure it out himself._

_She made her intentions very clear after the Shamouti Islands incident. All she needed was time to realize those strange, intense pains in her heart that appeared every time she was with him. But, with Ash being Ash of course, it saddened her to unfortunately know that...being himself was the biggest hurdle she could face. He would never take it seriously. He'd pass it on as some disgusting thing, or a personal touch between good mates. She'd long ago, since they parted ways after the Johto League, believe they would never be more than just really close friends. And the only hope she had, was that she could count on him, because he did care for her at a level that was just right for her. She wasn't going to tell him now. The timing was just...all wrong. She quickly had to make up a story._

"_Uh, you know how your nose runs all the time..."_

"_It does?" Said a confused Ash._

"_Yes snot boy...it does..."_

_Ash quickly slid his finger under his nose to check for anything. He had a brief stare at it...nothing._

"_No it doesn't!"_

_Misty rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Brock tells you to wash your hands before you eat?"_

_Ash crossed his arms. "Because you don't know where your hands have been all day!"_

_Misty grinned. "Exactly!"_

_Ash glared at Misty. What he said was just stupid. He turned his back on her and started walking off. He knew Misty was pulling her tongue judging by a light humming sound. He stamped his foot in rage and spun around, ramming up to Misty, leaning against the tree, frantically trying to get his old hat back. His excuse was that she didn't appreciate that he was willing to give her the HAT. Neither realized in the midst of their playfulness, that Ash was pressed up against her, heads close as close can be while Ash reached out to grab his hat. It wasn't until Misty faced him, that a rush of heat rose to her head...but hers wasn't the only one. His face burnt up too. For a few seconds, the two stared into each other in total silence. She dropped his hat to the ground. And gulped. His was reaping in the sight of her with a rare occurrence that her hair had been done. Though, he didn't know it, he was enthralled to her...beauty was it? No. His conscious mind couldn't process his vision properly. He didn't even sense Pikachu jump off his shoulder to grab the hat and tug Misty's hand. She snapped out of it, and pushed Ash to the ground._

"_Don't ever do that again!" She roared, a noticeable glow to her face scowling face._

"_Fine. I won't tell you then, that I was giving you that hat so you can have piece of me that stays with you..."_

_Misty softened. She froze as Pikachu placed the hat on her head and jumped off to follow Ash, who stubbornly walked off back in the forest depths._

"_Be Misty, train well..."_

Yes, it was still there, but barely. She held onto to it close, quickly putting back into her bag when she saw Tracey approaching.

"Hey Misty..."

"H-hey Tracey" She stuttered.

Tracey walked up to Misty and sat next to her. "How's he going?"

Misty's head dropped. "They say he will pull through, but they doubt he is going see again."

Tracey nodded. Though he had another question to ask. "Say, have you noticed how Ash has been behaving lately?"

Misty lifted up her head. "Yeah...very...weird....from what I saw before..." She took a quick glance at the hat in her bag.

"Very ….un-Ash like."

Tracey looked at the roof. "He has been quite quiet for reasons I don't have any clue on."

"Yeah...."

Misty looked at the door again. "I was watching him battle... and I noticed a few unusual things."

Misty explained to Tracey how Ash was using brutal tactics against Reds Pokemon, like he was desperate. Tracey's eyes widened. Then he looked to the floor. "I don't think he's telling us everything..."

Misty looked at Tracey in confusion. "Huh?"

Tracey adjusted his head band. "You've heard him, when we're asleep. You hear him crying and chanting. Then he walks out for no reason and hides. Even Pikachu doesn't know where he goes."

Misty stood up. How could Ash lie to her? It was insulting. Insulting not to just to her, but to Pikachu, and to everyone else. Her sorrow grew into anger.

"Is there anything else?"

Tracey rubbed his chin. "There was something that Brock was telling me, he first noticed it when Ash got some round object known as an Aura Orb, that lets those who have the ability of Aura have visions of the future."

Misty cocked her head. It made her more angry by the second. Why was she getting told this information just now???

"And?"

Tracey backed off Misty a little. He knew he shouldn't make her more angry than she already was.

"I-I dunno..." He stuttered as he stood up. "They said he saw something...and that's when it started."

Misty sighed. "Then you're right. There is something fishy about Ash...and I'm gonna find out!"

Tracey grabbed onto Misty's shoulder. "You shouldn't go in there!"

Misty glared at Tracey. In fear, he stood back. In silence, Misty walked through the automatic doors to the medical wing, and headed towards the back left of the area. The room was dark. The only light in the room was from the bed beside Ash, who had his curtain closed. The machinery beside Ash emitted a faint glow over his face. She walked towards Ash, who was still unconscious. His eyes were bandaged and had a ventilation tube in his mouth. All that could be heard was a constant beeping from the heart monitor. She saw Pikachu sleeping on the end. His ears flung up at the sound of footsteps.

"Its just me Pikachu, I've come to see him..." she said in a soft caring voice. Though angry, she did not want to belittle Pikachu.

She sat on the bed beside him, staring at his almost dead face.

"I know Ash..." she whispered. "I know you aren't well..."

She clenched her fist. Pikachu looked at her with concern.

"But what I don't know is why you're being so...so..."

Her eyes were filling up with tears. She tried to hold back. She also tried to find a word to describe the way he was acting. It was true. He was acting weird. Everything from the non-contribution to the discussions to the way he treated everyone. It was...

"Like you'd seen a ghost or something...."

She twisted her body away, putting her back to him. Her face fell into her hands as Pikachu frowned at the sound of sobbing. The pain was too...intense. For her...for him. She remembered another time for which and him were talking under the stars...

FLASHBACK.

_Strangely enough, when she walked out of the base, a breeze caressed her legs. She was wearing her pajamas, and the breeze cut through to the bone. She originally went to get a drink, when she saw Ash exit the building. He had been acting like this every night, refusing to sleep at all. Of course it worried her, but under the recommendation of Brock and Tracey, she left him alone. But tonight, she didn't want him talk about it...she thought he needed the company. Crickets and cicadas pierced the air with their insistent cries. Which was weird. The wind was cold, yet it was still humid. She held her arms in and walked through the dirt in her slippers. She looked up at the unusual sight of stars, as the sky would usually be overcast. She waited there for a moment and contemplated their training. Her Pokemon grew stronger each passing day, as was everyone else's. It wasn't uncommon to suddenly hear an arrogant yell of joy and yes's as the Pokemon learned and grew. Suppose Mewtwo was right. That they had been rather weak and useless beforehand. Those Lucario...they knew what they were doing. Lucinda might have been pushing her, but there was reason behind doing so. Red was dangerous, as was what ever creatures he held, lurking in his inconceivable lair. From what she heard, she imagined him as a massive destructive force, destroying those who would defy him. Gathering by what humans she had seen so far, it would appear a lot of people opposed him. Which would make sense, since his considered ideals were not really in the best interest of others. But still, what would it be like to stand face to face with a murderer? The thought terrified Misty, as she shoved the thoughts as away. She walked on, and eventually found Ash sitting behind a tree somewhere. It was rather dark but it was him. She came around and sat and crossed her legs, sitting next to him He didn't have much to say, rather that he was waiting for morning to come. It concerned Misty. She wished she could go back to the main base and get him checked up. He would ignore everyone other than his Pokemon, but at least he would still talk to her.  
"Nice night..." She muttered.  
Ash didn't say anything. All he did was wrap his arm around her shoulders, which surprised her, and caused her to blush.  
"So Misty, if I were to say that if you saw your Togetic again, what would you do?"_

_Misty blinked. This was random._

_She missed her dearest egg Pokemon. Ever since she released it to let it live with its own kind. Even though its premise was rather out of the blue. Though, it wasn't a baby anymore. Growing up is a part of life. As so Togepi's transition into Togetic was the perfect play in the game. She had nurtured it, mind you with some help from Ash's Pikachu along the way, acting like a big brother of sorts, if Ash hadn't found it, she wouldn't have had an everlasting role as surrogate mother. But all children must evolve into adults at some point in their lives. It was just Misty never gave it another thought. She took care of it for a while and not once realized the implications. And like some mothers, they need to let go._

"_I...don't know..." She said._

"_I had a dream once, a Pokemon called Togekiss fell from the sky and told me it missed you..."_

_Misty blinked. Wait, a Togekiss?_

"_Are you sure it was mine?" Asked Misty._

"_I honestly have no idea..." Replied Ash._

"_Did it say anything else?" She asked hastily. She was rather intrigued, but confused on why it would come to Ash and not her. There must have been a reason for it._

"_Uhh let me think...what else did it say...."_

_Ash pondered and tried to think back. It was a while ago actually so it was hard to remember..._

"_Uhh...hmmm...ah. It said something about you needing to find your inner peace..."_

"_Huh...."_

_Ash chuckled. He described the entire dream as a surreal experience, like an angel had descended from heaven with a message especially for him. But the third message it said that night was most unusual. _

"_It said something like, 'the inner beast will be the key'....is it me or did I find that extremely..."_

"_Weird..." Continued Misty. _

_They both sighed. "Misty, if it was up to you, would you wanna...have her back on the team?"_

_Misty nodded. "Absolutely..."_

_For some reason, his words felt like they had another meaning to them. Surely she would gladly accept her back. But she had released it for a good cause, and that was that._

_She sat next to Ash eventually, staring upwards as he was. Following suit..._

"_Ash..."_

"_Yeah Misty?"_

_Both of them were dazed into the stars, not even remembering of such a rarity. Suppose day time was plagued by some sort of unusual power. Red had control over the entire region so it wouldn't surprise them. They were quite close to one another, not quite noticing the lack of distance between them. Eventually her eyes were starting to weigh down. Its as if his presence placed an instantly calm essence over her. It was a quiet night other than natures own head swayed for a moment, before finally rested on a soft shoulder. She was too tired to care or argue, she was in harmony with Ash, who didn't appear to mind. He looked over as soon as her head laid on his left shoulder. He couldn't help but blush at it. She was so close, and yet, he didn't know why, but it was right. His heartbeat elevated immensely to his confusion, but smiled with amusement as he stared at her cute sleeping face. He went on day dreaming at the stars and let Misty rest.__I don't understand this...not at all... He thought to himself. It was certainly better than what he had been feeling earlier. Thinking about it though, it made Ash feel sorry about Misty's situation. Had she traveled back with him, would things be different to what they are now?_

_He admitted to himself before that he did indeed miss her. She was an awesome friend. Sure they would fight, but they would get over it. They had the same similar passions and ambitions in their own right. She was certainly not like May or Dawn, who Ash had to somewhat assist, Misty had shown that she could teach a few things or two, and always warned Ash about the consequences of his actions._

_He was glad she was back. But her presence added more weight to his already heavy heart._

"Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered. She turned around to face Ash. She was ready to vent her anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO US?" She yelled.

The sound of slapping was heard as Misty engagingly hit Ash's left and right cheeks in a rhythm not unlike her sobbing.

"WHY...DID....YOU...LIE...TO...ME?"

Silence. The heart monitor continued its eery beeps. Ash continued to look peaceful despite the red marks on his face. He deserved it. Didn't he? Her hands fell to each side of Ash's body. She was frustrated, disgusted.... Pikachu crawled towards Misty and tugged on her shirt. He knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Pikachu..." she croaked. Her tears dropped onto the blanket.

* * *

Tracey yawned as he walked around. He saw Dawn walking around as well. He decided to approach her.

"Hey Dawn!"

Dawn shrieked and hit Tracey on the head. She stood shocked as she helped Tracey off the floor.

"Woops...sorry Tracey."

"That's okay... I shouldn't have scared you like that..." he replied, rubbing his noggin.

Dawn feigned a laugh. Then her face went serious.

"Besides, why are you up? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Tracey chuckled. "What about you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm walking around because I found a suspicious piece of paper on the floor outside a door I can't seem to open.."

Tracey rubbed his chin. "What piece of paper?"

Dawn reached for her pocket and pulled out a piece of news paper. Tracey looked at it. It was a news article, and it had a picture of Ash on it!

"Woah, what is this?" He asked.

"I don't know." Answered Dawn, confused. "I have this strange feeling that door leads to..."

"Children!"

The two heads flung behind them.

"Blue?"

Blue approached them. She had a dull look on her face that made them feel uncomfortable. Her arms were behind her back as she walked slowly towards the duo. Tracey and Dawn stood up straight for Blue as if they were about to be punished...

"What are you two doing out of you room at this hour?" She asked calmly.

Dawn had hid the piece of paper behind her back and shook a little, nervous as hell. She gulped.

"Uhh fresh air?" Muttered an insincere Tracey. Blue didn't look convinced. She nodded however.

"When you are done with your 'fresh air', please return to your room immediately."

The two nodded in unison. They froze as Blue walked away from them. As soon as she was out of sight, they sighed.

"Wow, that was scary...." Said Dawn.

Tracey rubbed his chin. He had a look of curiousness on his face.

"She seems awfully calm about this doesn't she?" Suggested Dawn.

"Hmmm..." Said Tracey. Though he was thinking about something else.  
"Let's go back to the bedroom and talk to the others about this..."

Dawn agreed. They both ran off back, with a new mystery to solve.

Meanwhile Blue stood in front of a door and placed her hand on the doorknob. It lit up for several seconds before Blue turned it and entered it.

"You wished to see me?" Said Mewtwo.

It was a big lab. It had various machinery scattered across it and a abnormally large machine sitting against the back wall. Mewtwo had been staring at, reminscing.

She sat on one of the benches and sighed.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about you know what."

Mewtwo nodded. "I understand. What seems to be the problem?"

Blue took off her hood and ruffed her hair. "Do you think you can create another?"

Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Its beginning to degenerate and I can't stop it."

Mewtwo's eyes widened. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Even if I had the proper power source...the one we forged at the time was also aided by several other important factors."

Blue feigned a smile. "Don't worry about it then. It's going at a slow rate that it'll be gone within a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

Blue nodded. "It's all we need anyway. I have a new plan in mind."

Mewtwo scrunched his fist. "Are you insane? I can imagine Lord Green killing you if he heard you say that."

"Then do you have anything else?"

Mewtwo froze. And then relaxed himself. "I've been working on how to get a new power source. But it's in a complicated position...."

"Hmmm?"

Mewtwo walked over to one of the desks and opened up a laptop that was on the bench.

He started typing rapidly. Blue hopped off and had a look at the screen.

"I managed to decode the first message that was sent...."

Blue eye's scanned the screen. She scratched her head thinking about it.

"I'm not sure if I can see it Mewtwo...show the decoded version."

Mewtwo hit a few keys, when the message detangled itself to reveal it. Blue's eyes widened.

"Have you told Green about this?" She asked anxiously.

Mewtwo shook his head. "No. But it is interesting. We do not know who keeps sending these odd riddles all the time.

Blue pondered. She was never good with riddles. But someone, somewhere, was trying to reach out to them. They'd been doing it for a while now, hacking their interface and scrambling it with pleas for help. Perhaps it was someone from within Red's Fortress. It wouldn't them if someone was being forced there against their own will. But who would be intelligent and stubborn enough to leave messages?

"There were heat signatures all over the place. I would not have been able to detect a specific target.  
Blue shrugged. "Don't worry about it...we have bigger fish to fry at the moment." She said.

Mewtwo nodded. "Do you want me to try other methods? I need DNA to test it out."

"Sure go for it. You have the samples in the cupboard."

Blue placed her hoodie back on her head and spun around to walk outwards. She wasn't talking about THAT though. But she brushed it off.

"What if nothing works?" Mewtwo asked sadly.

Blue stopped. "Then nothing will work. Simple as that."

Blue walked down a corridor, She saw an older lady, wearing a grey shirt, white lab coat and light pink pants. Her hair was a worn hot pink and worn in an unusual bow like hair style. Bags were noticeable under her eyes. Blue approached her.

"How is he Nurse Joy?"

Joy frowned. "Well, all we know is that he won't be able to see again. On the other hand, he's going to be okay."

Blue could only blame herself for this. She should have never let Ash go....

"Alright, keep me posted."

She knew Ash would try to get through this extensive trauma. He did lose a lot of blood. But Ash had a will of steel. If anyone could pull through an event like that, it would be him.

She walked off to her room and locked the door. She took off her boots, gloves and cloak and laid down on her side, rubbing her face and tufting her hair. She could only ponder about the past about someone she knew and loved.

It took her back a few years...

_FLASHBACK._

_The day was like any other. Sun did it's typical shine and typical set. Though it was merely twilight when he prepared to leave. He'd pop around for a chat and a friendly catch up. He'd been so busy doing his own thing, demonstrations and tournaments...lectures and appearances. Dear god, he had so many fangirls. She was lucky he came to see her personally. She was an important girl in his life and knew he would never forget her. He in fact also popped around because he was there for a meeting, which was somewhere close to the city. The meeting wasn't until the next day so he went to rest at the local Pokemon Center. However she offered him to stay at her place, but couldn't resist according to his words. Although, she wanted him to stay for different reasons. She had prepped herself all week for this moment and she wasn't about to let him screw it up for her._

_He went back in and the two sat in the lounge. He already dropped off his Pokemon off at the Pokemon Center to heal. Apparently he was doing some battling with some very eager trainers. Mainly rookies. As well as her. He had tested her out that day, see if she improved. He won, of course, but still impressed with her skills. The two sat and laughed about their adventures...._

"_Serious?" She said. She was as gorgeous as the ocean..._

"_Yeah...I mean, he was kinda a little nervous. I could see it in his eyes." He said. He was as handsome as the night. The two chuckled through out the night. He looked at the clock._

"_Woops, it's way passed bed time...." He said, jumping off the couch._

_The girl rolled her eyes. "For a Master, you still live by the rules of a kid..."_

_He shrugged. "We still have to set out limits and set boundaries. Status means nothing if you don't keep striving..."_

_She giggled inside. Same old same old._

"_Night night Blaumoon..."_

"_Night night...Rottsun..."_

_Nicknames. What a silly way to communicate. Still, it was better than the media getting their greasy hands all over it._

"_Wake me up will ya?" He said._

_She froze. No no no! I will delay it no longer!_

"_Umm...just before you go to bed..."_

"_Huh?"_

_She got up off the couch and slowly walked up to him. Him, being forever dense as he was, had no clue. She didn't care. She caressed his cheeks, causing him to blush, before she leaned in and pressed lips with him. He was weirded out first, with eyes wide open with shock. But it felt good. Really good. He eventually gave in. He wasn't known for his romanticism. He hardly knew about it. He knew about kisses for sure, but thought nothing more of it than disgusting and unsanitary. He thought, kissing girls. Ew._

_But...it wasn't half bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. He let her slide her tongue into his mouth and he did vice versa. He had wrapped his arms around her, while she let her arms around his neck._

_He was quite tall, so she was practically on her tippy toes at this point. But it didn't matter._

_He felt great. He heard her moan as he suddenly let go._

"_Am I hurting you?" He said with a panic tone._

_She giggled. "No you idiot..." She said softly. "It means I am having fun..."_

"_Oh okay..." He said awkwardly. "If you don't mind...can we do it again?"_

_She smiled. "Sure...and if you're good, I can show you something more fun."_

_He scratched his head. "There's something more fun than kissing?"_

_She rolled her eyes. Good to see he was still the same after all these years. Which was why she loved him._

"_Just let me do the walking..."_

"_There's walking involved?"_

_She sighed. She stepped back a little, before running up and jumping on him. He caught, and almost fell over, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck again. She forcefully kissed him again._

_He couldn't resist it. He didn't want to. He felt tingling all around. She lifted off his face for a few seconds._

"_Take me...to my bedroom..."_

"_You're going to bed now?"_

_Man he was so dense._

"_Just go there idiot..."  
He shrugged as he carried her down the hallway and into the last room on the right._

"_Place me on the bed..."_

_He immediately laid her down on the bed. He didn't understand where this was heading. She smiled. She didn't mind instructing him. After all, it wasn't something he was used to. It was a whole different Pokemon Battle._

"_Now what?" He asked, still blushing. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed._

"_Lean on top of me..."_

_He gulped. He did what she said and leaned on top of her._

"_Now what..."_

"_Undress me..."_

_He shook his head. "WHAT?"_

"_It's okay, I'll do the same thing to you...watch..."_

_She raised her arm and took of his jacket and his shirt. "See? Now you try it..."_

_His heart was really pounding now, he was nervous, but having fun at the same time. They sat up while her took off her top, slowly, revealing a nice red bra. She giggled._

"_Now what?" He said._

"_Kiss me..."_

"_Oka-"_

"_Here..." She said, pointing to her neck._

"_While taking this off..."_

_He gulped again. What could being naked have to do with fun? He didn't care nor think of it for too long. He leaned in and sucked on her neck. She moaned slightly again as he reached behind her and and unhooked her bra._

"_You're...a natural..." She commented, while being almost, if not completely content._

"_Nmmm whmmm?" He mumbled._

_She giggled slightly between moans._

"_Take off your pants..."_

_His eyes' widened again. But nonetheless. He watched her do it first, before ripping his off._

"_Now...they have to come off too..." She said._

"_But..."_

"_Just do it...trust me..."_

"_Uhh okay...."_

_Again, he watched do it first. Then he took his off. He took one look at her perfectly toned body. It made him feel...extraordinary, as if on another world. It certainly was something you wouldn't see on a Pokemon journey. _

"_Now...what..." He said with awe._

"_I'll do the rest from here..." She said. She rolled them over, making sure she was on top. Knowing him, he would have no idea. But had a feeling he would be good at it. But made sure she herself was comfortable too. She rocked her hips into position and started kissing him again. He rested his hands on her back. She started moving back and forth. A new enamoring feeling overwhelmed him. It was...intense. He didn't want to let it go. They started moaning as she got faster and faster._

_He suddenly got the idea. It was all coming to him now. As a man and a human being._

"_Hey....oh man...hey..." He said softly..._

"_Yes? Mmmm..." She replied between thrusts._

"_I think...I have the idea...now..."_

_She smiled at him. She rolled him back over so he now was on top. The two looked into each others eyes for a brief moment, before reentering total bliss._

_He started moving back and forth, like she did. He sure was a fast learner. They locked lips every so often and let go to breath while still rocking. Her moans transferred from soft to hard, depending on how hard he'd thrust. The pressure was enormous. Her pain caused her nails to dig into his back as a reflex. He didn't care, all pain was pleasure to him. He began suckling her neck again as she moaned louder._

"_Don't stop...don't stop...."_

_Their rhythms were unbeatable. Like a song in motion. Their dance was poetic. Every sweat drop down counted the effort that was being put forward. Every tear measured the positive agony. He pushed harder and faster with every moan._

_The truth in it's ugliness was the beauty of it. In her mind, it was the tension and the fantastic explosion of her withheld feelings. It was perfect..._

_Within minutes, he had begun his final thrusts. Both could sense it coming. And with the grand finale came the total admiration for one another. A moment for two becoming one. They looked into each others eyes before coming down. Both as exhausted and dripping in hard-earned perspiration._

_He fell to the side and rested his head on the pillow. They puffed and panted, then looked at each other and giggled._

"_Hey...that....was fun..."_

_She smiled. If anything, her smile was the winning ticket. It made him feel good that she was feeling even better._

"_Told ya...it would be..." She panted as she winked at him._

Blue curled up in a fetal position and held herself in close. Her eyes swelled up with tears. How could of this happened in such a way that she herself could not forsee. Every tear was now of negative agony. All of the scars and wounds that they would receive now would probably make things worse for their futures. She wanted it to just end and be with her one and only.

"There's always a way..." She whispered to herself. She rubbed the tears off her eyes and sniffed.

She got up from her bed and walked to her mirror and had a look at herself. She looked deep into her own.

"I was broken from the start. I should never have been cr-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Blue jumped with surprise and spun around. She walked towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Green."

She wiped her tears away and tried to to dust herself off. She grabbed her cloak from her bed and unlocked the door.

"We need to talk."

Blue was too emotional to carry on to Greens crap. But she had take it in. It was most likely important. She grabbed her boots and gloves and headed towards the meeting room.

It was only her and him in the room. She could cope better than this but couldn't. Perhaps because there was a larger burden on her shoulders than she needed. Why did she have this stupid, stupid plan?

"What is this about?"

Green placed several sheets of paper on the table. He scattered them around. Blue got one of them and had a good look at it.

"Conversation logs? Again?"

Green chuckled. "You know, we don't give those two enough credit."

Blue feigned a smile. "Well it was their idea after all."

Green remembered their conversation. They rambled on and persisted there was meaning to those pointless hacks when they originally thought that it was probably Master Red toying with them.

Blue leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I assume Mewtwo told you about that last message they had decoded?"

Green nodded. "Mewtwo only decoded a few, but they've unlocked quite a bit so far."

Blue agreed. Judging by what Mewtwo said earlier, it was most likely someone inside the building sending them those weird messages.

"They've worked out that the earliest ones, most likely around four to five years ago were deliberate taunts. So they don't actually count."

"Was it something to do with the coding or the way it sounded?"

Green shrugged. "Have a look at one of them..."

Green scanned the table for one of the conversations. He shuffled them about until he found one example. He picked it up and handed it to Blue.

"See here..."

Blue read the bottom. It clearly stated. "There is no hope for us all."

Blue looked up at Green. "You see, that is not quite the words he would actually say...and you know it."

Blue had a look at the message again. She squinted and bit her lip. Then realized Green was right.

"Do you think somebody else wrote them?" Asked Blue.

"We're currently under the assumption that there is a being definitely pulling the strings here, and it is not him."

Blue nodded. "So that means he's either taking the fall for this supposed accomplice..."

Green continued on. "Or this being is actually manipulating him to do it."

It made a bit more sense now. But...it'd been five years. Blue had her suspicions but might they actually be true?

She yawned slightly. "We'll have to finish this tomorrow."

Green agreed. It was getting quite late in the evening. "Have you organized the training session with the girl yet?"

Woops, she almost forgot. "I'll get on to it. The boy could use it as well."

"Of course. Trauma is a catalyst for such usage of power."

Blue hated it, but she knew he was right. She sighed and waved good night and headed back in her dorm.

On the way, she walked passed the Medical Wing. She looked inside to see Misty resting on Ash's rising and falling chest. She wandered inside and started to shove her.

"Misty?" She whispered.

"Huh..." She groaned as she batted her eyes a couple of times. She batted them a few more before staring at Blue.

Blue cocked her head. "Shouldn't you be in your bed?"

Misty looked at Pikachu who went back to sleep. But Misty was still groggy and had a headache from the tears. Blue judged that by how red her face was.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room..."

Misty slowly got up, as Blue gave a helping hand. "Did you know?" Misty whispered.

"Know what?" Asked Blue kindly.

"Did you know Ash was having these visions?"

Blue contemplated. She remembered the time Ash talked to her about...his visions.

"There was a clinical assumption and-"

**SLAP!**

Blue stood in shock as she rubbed her cheek. She glanced at Misty who panting with rage.

She'd never seen her so angry.

"Why are you holding out on us? Ash is our friend!" Misty demanded.

Blue tried to shush her, as Pikachu's ears flung up at the conversation. They agreed to take this one outside other than to bother Ash.

Misty glared at Blue. "I heard from the others that you and Ash had been awfully close to one another...do you deny?"

Blue didn't want to lie to her. She felt bad but she understood why Misty would be so furious.

"Ash and I have hung out, but I wanted to help him..."

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was this, tall, beautiful woman who they had no idea who she truly was being more appealing to talk than she was? Misty couldn't comprehend it.

Ash was her friend. Did their friendship mean nothing? And worst of all, Ash had been lying to her when she asked him if anything was wrong. Blue knew how she felt though. She knew how it was to have someone not open up to her even though they were extremely close. But she couldn't tell Misty that.

"Misty, Ash was hurt and disorientated. He was actually more concerned about you than anything else." Blue said calmly.

All of a sudden, the rage had suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

"He was?"

Blue nodded. "Yes. He'd been rather agitated and was blaming himself for your capture..."

Misty never even thought of that! Come to think of it, Ash, being the stubborn mule he is, would always try to convince everyone he was fine when really he wasn't. No one else would comment on the matter without fear for him flaring up. She'd known him for that long that it was predicted he would do that as his cover. No wonder why he didn't talk to anyone else. But it took an adult he barely knew to discuss his problems. Perhaps that was what made Blue and Misty so different. Blue most likely had seen it all. She had this, aura, about her that was so calming. Her just being there had a big influence on Ash, and possessed no fear about pressuring Ash to open up to her. Maybe she had done it before to someone.

"It...all makes sense now..." Misty whispered.

Blue nodded. She smiled and patted Misty's shoulder.

"Yes."

She checked her Poketch for the time. "It's almost three o'clock in the morning...you should go rest.

All of you should."

Misty's face frowned. "But, what are we going to do now?"

Blue crossed her arms. "We're working on training again. I know this might sound a little weird, but we're specifically going to train you and Ash."

Misty's eyes widened. "What?"

Blue nodded. She raised her arms in a passive motion. "We know Ash might have experienced a little bit more trauma than needed, but as a result of his loss of sight, he can now focus on using his aura."

Misty cocked her head. "Huh? How?"

Blue chuckled. "I will discuss it with Ruka tomorrow to discuss Ash's training regime. Then I will talk to with Lucinda to discuss yours."

Wait what?

"Wait, what's so important about me?"

Blue turned around and began to walk off. "Oh I think you know. Go. Sleep." She said while waving her arm.

"Uhh..."

Misty shrugged. She headed back into her room. Her train of thought lead to her feeling quite angry at Blue still, even though she now understood the situation, but she couldn't resist being agnostic towards her. She supposed secrets are secrets but stuff like that couldn't be held inside forever.

She tried to turn the handle but she couldn't. It was locked. She started banging on the door. "Hey! Lemme in!" She yelled.

"Who is it?" Said ruffled voice.

"It's me Misty! Now let me in! I need some sleep!"

"Okay..."

Misty stood back while the door was being unlocked. The door opened from the inside, before hands grabbed Misty and pulled her in.

Misty was quite shaken. She saw the beds altogether, With Dawn, Brock, May and Tracey in a circle with a lamp on, seemingly surrounding what looked like a piece of paper.

"What are you all looking at?"

She walked around and sat on in to see what is was. She squinted and cocked her head several times as she got closer. She picked the paper and read it. Her eyeballs nearly fell out of her eye sockets as she came to the conclusion.

"Ash?"

"Read more..."

It was an article of Ash Ketchum. He looked far older in the photo. His hair was dashingly longer as it swayed in the wind like a horses mane. The look in his eyes proved how older he really was.

And all he wore was a single white singlet with extremely short sleeves and awesome blue and black pants. She turned to the article next to it. It read "Champion goes Missing."

She went further down the text and started reading it.

**"A search is underway for the missing Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum of Pallet.**  
**He had been reported missing, with friends and family speaking out saying that hadn't seen him for a few weeks.**

**One friend, namely Gym Leader Misty of Cerulean, mentioned seeing him a week before he was reported.**

**"He said he had received an invitation from the Elites. He failed to say what they invited him for."**

**Misty said. There's speculation that was for the initiation of new Champions. But others disagree.**

**Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Carolina of Celestic states:**

**"When it comes to becoming a Champion, there is no real initiation. You are recognized for being one of the best and brightest of our order. The only hard copy of this is in the Hall of Fame. Ash has been placed above the rest and is now a Champion among us. However, there is no initiation or even a ceremony. We found it too materialistic. Some champions refused to keep training because no one could beat them. Shortly after they had a string of defeats for simply being overconfident. Now we encourage new champions to keep training and learning, because you can never have enough experience. A Champion is still a Pokemon Trainer after all."**

**One of the Champions of Hoenn, Steven Stone of Mossdeep, says that the Pokemon League will cooperate with the Region Police in order to solve Ketchum's disappearance.**

**Also, newly Graduated Professor Gary Oak reports that within that week while he was at a conference at Cinnabar Island with his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, he had seen Ash walking around.**

**"I went up to him and talked to him. He seemed fine. Though when I asked him why he was there, he simply said "he needed a vacation."**

**The Kanto Elites did not speak on the matter."**

Ash went missing? Explains why he isn't here now. But...it probably confirms that Ash might actually be dead. The thought horrified her. Not because of a potential murder, but that she would be the one to see him last. It was terrible. She tried to hold back her tears. May rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Misty..." Said Brock, who had the biggest frown on his face.

What was worse, was that this hadn't happened, but was going to happen. Misty scrunched her hand. She was determined that if they all got back in one piece, she would certainly make sure Ash wouldn't go to any fishy initiations.

"I won't let that happen..." Said Misty.

"We won't either..." Said Tracey.

Soon after, the group put the beds back in their proper places and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Though his body lay near-dead, his consciousness soon arose. His feet tingled and so did his arms.

He tried to shake it off, but soon his whole body shook. He opened his eyes to see casts of clouds and sky. Was this heaven? He walked around for a bit. Trying to see where he actually was. He wandered around for hours with no luck in sight. It was apparent, that he was in another nightmare. But this wasn't scary at all. It was soothing. He felt calm and collected. Despite being in the middle of the sky, surrounded by air and bulbous clouds. But the walking on air was the most alarmingly strange. It was impossible to differentiate between a dream or death. His head was literally in the clouds.

He looked downwards, only to see repeated imagery. Everywhere he faced, was just blue and white.

Hew grew impatient. He ended up trekking across for what was a few hours. Nothing. Just...nothing.

"Where am I?" He finally asked.

"Ash Ketchum?"

Ash stood still for a few seconds, before slowly turning around. He confronted a black haired man with a blue wide rimmed hat, which held a golden PokeBall like emblem, except the back for the hat and the emblem had cuts, like spikes. He wore a dark grey cloak and what looked like medieval time blue clothing. His eyes were part of the scenery. Ash put all his thought into figuring out who he was. He swore had seen him at one time or another. He scratched his head thinking about it.

"It's an honour to meet you!"

Ash was wavy as his hair in the wind. But he was stone-faced. The man approached Ash and raised his hand. Ash shook hands but still didn't know who he was talking to.

"I trust you still have those gloves." He said as he winked.

"What gloves?" Asked Ash.

"You know, the ones you borrowed from me."

Gloves?

"The Aura Enhancers. I had them made for me to use my abilities to a greater extent."

Aura Enhancers? It took Ash back to the time he was traveling with May and Max, within Cameron Palace and last, but not least, the Tree of Beginnings.

Then it hit him. "You're Sir Aaron?"

Sir Aaron nodded. But then he went down on one knee and bowed his head. "I forever owe my thanks to you, for looking after Lucario after I was gone."

"Uhh..."

Ash was dumbfounded. Sir Aaron was dead? Then surely he must be.

"Where am I?" Asked Ash.

Sir Aaron got off his knee and adjusted his hat. "You're not dead, if that's what you think..."

Somewhere in Ash's heart, he sighed with relief. But this raised further questions.

"What is this place?"

Sir Aaron went closer to Ash. Ash gulped in fear. "You're currently on the Aura Plane."

Aura wah?

"It's a little hard to explain, but I know you've been surrounded with Aura this and Aura that. But I would like to try and see if you fit the profile."

"Profile of what?" Asked Ash. This seemed a bit out of Ash's league. Sir Aaron circled around Ash, examining him from afar. Ash stayed put as he came back in front of him.

"I've been told recently from a friend of mine, that you have the same Aura as me." Commented Sir Aaron.

Of course! Back at Cameron Palace. Ash was recognized to have the same sort of Aura patterns as Aaron. Ash could vaguely remember his friend, then it hit him.

"That was Lucario!"

Sir Aaron nodded. "He's currently at the Haven. Walk with me."

The two walked side by side as clouds started to dissipate. Sparkled reflections seeped through the spaces within in them. Then Ash could see Gold. Gold everywhere. It looked like it was out of the Roman era. With columns and everything. Except out of pure, solid gold. Gardens of lush green ad absolute gorgeous flowers of white roses and buttercups. Women dressed in dressed in robs stood up from the watering them, waving to Sir Aaron with lovely, shapely smiles. Surely Ash was in heaven.

But this Haven...it possessed a large amount of steps.

"Woah..." Said Ash in awe. He looked around to see ponds and people everywhere. As well as Lucario's walking along and Togekiss in the air.

"See that?"

Ash looked at the direction he was pointing at, It was those stairs. So many...

"To those who have never put a foot on it, it looks large. It gives newcomers a rendition of how many guardians currently live here."

Guardians? What guardians?

"But once you have walked up them, the next time you encounter, there will only be ten."

Ash froze when he realized what was going on. He was only dreaming.

"Sir Aaron, this isn't real is it?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice.

Sir Aaron chuckled. "Of course it's real. The laws of the Earth do not need to apply to this plane."

Ash guessed it had SOMETHING to do with Aura.

"So I'm not dead?" Ash asked.

"No...you're still be hanging around. We need you there Ash, doing what you do best."

Trying and failing miserably?

"Saving the world."

Both of them approached the steps. "I can tell you everything...once you walk up these one hundred and eight steps." He said.

Ash gulped. He took one long glance at them. Each was the width of a Snorlax. Slowly, but surely, Ash began his ascent to the greater buildings of the Haven.

He took notice of the view up ahead. The tall rounded halls, with possessed angelic paintings. Ash's confidence that he wasn't dead was slipping. There were too many signs of it. It was as if the stories he had heard about heaven were true then....bah...there was just too much to filter!

Each step also possessed a picture of the guardians. All of them with black, brown, white or red long and messy hair. He supposed a lack of hygiene was a common trait. There were females as well in beautiful dresses and each one always had a partner Pokemon next to them. He encountered a brown hair Guardian with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Geez Ash wished his was here. He would love the atmosphere. So calm and flightly for a place that is not heaven. But might as well be for all the beauty it contained. Still, Ash pushed on up the stairs. Another step had Sir Aaron and Lucario on it. It was nice. Similar to the painting at Cameron Palace. They had been perfectly depicted as noble and brave. It didn't surprise Ash. The Legends of Sir Aaron were not to be trifled with. A true hero as was told. However he encountered several weird Pokemon that he had never seen before. Large, beastly looking things. Extremely vicious was an understatement. If Ash had his PokeDex he would whip it out in a heartbeat. But unfortunately it wasn't there. Ash sighed and moved on up the chain. Coming onto the one hundred and seventh step, he looked at it. The Guardian hid his eyes and had a beast creature by his side. He had a ruffled beard and long hair. He soon went up the last step, as saw himself...as well as a blackened out creature behind him.

"Woah..." Commented Ash.

He looked up, and walked through the columns. The area was like a courtyard. The floor was made of marble, and had a map of the Pokemon world painted onto it.

There was no roof, as Togekiss entered and exited the area. The other side had a waterfall. Ash walked up to it, clasped the side, and gazed into his reflection on the little pond. Dark swirls twisted his figure, to reveal a look a like wearing Ash's old clothes from when he first went on his journey. However, the eyes were hollow, and an evil smile gritted through, piercing Ash to the core. The water was then polluted with a black sludge. He couldn't help but stare.

"ASH!"

Ash spun around. It was Sir Aaron. He quickly looked back into the pool, but nothing appeared.

Ash's face turned to one of concern.

"I see you've found our Well of Insight."

Sir Aaron then went on to describe the notabilities of the Well, how it reveals a message to the soul. It freaked Ash out, considering this felt like a doppelganger.

"I'll take you through the Hall of Heroes."

Soon both of them were walking down a very large hallway. There were columns extending far as the eye can see. Apparently, according to Sir Aaron, the hallway extends itself when a new hero arises. Ash looked at both walls, wish had large paintings of the former guardians and their partners, a lot like the steps.

"Each Guardian, from first to last...." Commented Sir Aaron.

"They're all here...well...most are."

"Huh?"

Sir Aaron lowered his head. He looked sad. But then looked up at one of the paintings.

"Ah here's a good example. Sir Leonard. A real hero."

Ash looked it the painting. Sir Leonard was a scruffy bloke, but had a stiff face that was full of hope. He glanced at his partner Pokemon, which was a Luxray, loyally sitting by his side.

"He was the first Guardian to contribute to the 'Beast Forme' strategime."

Beast Forme? Was that the creatures that Ash saw earlier?

"Excuse me... But what is a Beast Forme?" Asked Ash, rather curious.

Aaron continued to stare at the painting.

"The Beast Forme is an occasionaly rare transformation that has only happened four times before hand."

"Then how come this Luxray doesn't look any different?" Wondered Ash.

Aaron didn't say anything. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, Aaron turned around to face Ash.

"You will learn was I did what they are. I am not allowed to tell you of it I'm afraid, since you are not dead."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you go when we get to the meeting room. The Council is waiting for you."

A Council? Sir Aaron didn't mention ANYTHING about a Council. Ash gulped. They went on down the hall in silence.

**-+--+--+-**

The Council Chamber had no walls, but more golden colmumns that made a circle. Ash stood in the middle of the Chamber, staring at each of the Council members. There were seven of them that sat on silky red cushions, wearing different coloured robes and crossed their legs and their hands in their laps. The three ladies wore extensive jewellery and head gear, while the men wore armour, enriched with runes and so forth. Sir Aaron bowed to the Members, while prompting Ash to do the same, albeit nervously.

"My brothers and sisters, I have brought forth Ash the Great as requested...." Said Sir Aaron in a calm fashion.

"Rise..." Said one of the male members.

Both Ash and Sir Aaron stood up. The one with the great big moustache looked at Sir Aaron.

"You may leave."

"Yes sir."

This made Ash more nervous. He had no idea what might happen. He looked at Sir Aaron as he left.

"You'll be fine." He whispered. He watched as Sir Aaron left the chamber.

"So..."

Ash quickly paid attention and stood up straight. "Uhh yes?"

The Moustache man stood up. He wore a darkened grey robe. He wasn't bald, but had scruffy hair like the rest. There was a light grey glow seeping through the curves in the runes on his armour.

He grabbed Ash's cheek and forced Ash's head around as he examined him. He let him go and stood back with one arm behind him.

"My name is Supreme Councilor Eugene. I am also currently the stand in for our lost leader who hasn't returned in quite some time." He said. He also had as voice like his hair. Scruffy.

"I believe you have a question for me...."

Ash swallowed his pride. "There is no near to fear me lad....I don't hurt."

"Why...am I here?"

Eugene smiled. "You have been required for a special emegerncy for a crisis."

Ash knew what he meant. "This has got to do with Master Red doesn't it?"

Eugene nodded. "Master Red has been a thorn...while, a very big thorn in our sides."

One of the ladies finally spoke up. "Master Red has decimated our order with his dirty footsteps."

"Why do you mean?"

Eugene explained that, Master Red had once infiltrated the Haven before, disgusing himself as a noble soul. But then proceeded to try and kill their one leader, who fled after the incident.

It made Ash furious. Only Master Red would do that. He wanted revenge too after all, after ripping his eyes out in front of him. Memories flooded back into his head, of those sharp metallic claws ripping into his eye sockets. It made Ash feel sick. And his eyes started to throb.

"Yes...Red has dipped into that sought of cruelty once before." Commented another member.

Ash didn't realize he had his palms over his eyes. He gentely laid down his hands. Why?

"The question is not why but rather, how come? Such delibrate torture is not tolerated in our community. Especially Red himself, who possesses abilities that far outstretch our own..."

Ash nodded. "How come....he did this?"

"Yes...there is always a story behind it. The how it came to be."

The other woman spoke up as well. "Red's treachery no longer instigates whys. We cannot see his future but the only way to solve this mystery is..."

Ash blinked. "Look into...the past..." he whispered.

Red's actions were no longer surprising to them. He would often be spontanious with his endeavors so they would have little to reason on why or even what provoked him to do so. So their investigation into how come it had become this way was easier to discover answers.

"Then why don't you stop it then? You all seem pretty powerful by the looks of it."

Eugene's face sterned hard. "We Guardians strive for peace. However, by our nature, we simply cannot do anything as our hearts are bound.

That confused Ash. What did 'Our Hearts are bound' mean?

"However, we can interact with current Guardians on the Earth planes to give message and warning."

Ash stood back and raised his hands and waved them in a passive motion. "But I'm not a Guardian! I am too busy training myself to be a Pokemon Master..."

Eugene cocked an eyebrow and leaned his head in. "We know..."

Ash watched as the other members rose up around him.

"We need you to forfill the Prophecy the honoured Celebi has given you...as well as the rest of the guardians around us...."

Ash gulped. Then he remembered. "Wait, hang on a second, there's a few more questions I wanna ask..."

"Yes?"

"I can't do this blindly you know. I can see hear because it's all in my head right?"

"Yes..."

Ash sighed. "Then how can I achieve this without seeing? It's impossible..."

Eugene chuckled. "My boy, you have the rare gift of aura! You can see without seeing! It's one of the glorious components to it!"

Ash looked up. Then went to think back. Those training lessons with Ruka...

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_I can't do this..."_

_Ash and Ruka had been in the forest all day, training Ash's ability to use Aura effieticently. The amount of bumps on Ash's head were countless. He had sat down on a fallen long, moaning in pain. It was an obvious sign..._

"_Ash, your biggest problem is you have grown too dependent on your own eyesight." Complained Ruka._

"_You focus on what's in front of you, instead of whats around you."_

_Ash sighed. He hopped off the log and tied his blindfold back on. He was ready to try again._

"_Remember Ash, use your other senses too..."_

"_Right..."  
_

_Ruka stood back from Ash, who took a stance and tried to focus what was 'around him'._

_He kept thinking to himself to transcribe that meaning...what ever Ash had to pinpoint he did so...even if he wasn't sure what he should focusing on. _

"_Okay, hit me."_

_Ruka held back his hands, summoning another Aura Sphere. He oushed he forward, releasing it at an incredible speed. Ash had his head forward,. He heard noises, crackly and sparking noises._

_Time slowed down as he stared down the circular light, despite wearing the blindfold._

_His muscles tensed as his nerves twitched as it came closer. Like a burning a fire, he could feel the warmth of the Sphere. He bent down, before jumping to the right, doing a somersault and landing back on his feet. He subsequently flinched at the sound of the Aura Sphere hitting a tree._

"_Did I do it?" Asked Ash._

"_See for yourself?"_

_Ash stood up straight and removed his blindfold. He turned around to see a big black mark on the bark of the tall tree. Ash smiled. "That was awesome." He commented._

_Ruka nodded. "Indeed."_

He wondered, if the same training, if not, harder wise, could help him develop his skills further.

"Sabrina..."

"Yes sir..."

Ash's attention spun around to one of the women. She had an elegant violet headress, adorned with silver jewellery and amethyst stones.

"Sabrina...wait...not THAT Sabrina..." Ash whispered to himself.

"Ash...I need to repay you for setting me free. I will now return the favour to you." She said calmly.

"Wait...I dunno if I am ready to go yet...I mean, all these...its too sudden for me. I don't know if I can handle it!"

Sabrina smiled. "Don't fear death Ash. After all, Aura Guardians never truly die."

She got up from her cushion. She wore a purple sari, in a fashion similar to her head dress, but at the official Aura Guardian symbol printed on the front. She raised her hand and touched Ash's forehead.

"And remember...we'll be watching you..."

Ash's mind went blank as a bright light engulfed him...

* * *

"Uh Mewtwo sir?"

Mewtwo had finished up in the lab, and returned to the Security, trying to pick up the pieces of the mystery girl het met at Red's Fortress. Jacket and Nassie had entered the room with loads of paperwork. He ordered them to place the papers on the tables beside him.

"Go...it's too late in the early hours of morn." He said.

They both nodded as they left the room.

The Security room was empty, as all the other operatives had gone to bed hours ago. Mewtwo had been looking through old records yet again. But not for Red, but for someone else. He had been searching through decades of information and found nothing on the matter. Only snippets of articles in newspapers about the events circulating his escape from Viridian Gym were assumptions about how explosions occurred. He dug deeper, and used his powers to leave the bits and pieces he found to be left floating in the air, put in the order of date. Event internet articles had been printed off. He'd use the computers, but didn't want the searches logged. He was worried that Blue or Green would find out. He'd have to erase Jacket and Nassies memories afterwads, but didn't want to go to that extent. So instead, he'd made them promise that they keep the secrets of the searches. All for...

"Her..." He thought to himself. The range was extensive. He'd memorized most of the unimportant information that might help him deal with Master Red, because it was crucial for everyone else. But mainly it was for covering up his own dealings. The useless papers had been scattered everywhere.

He'd saved pictures of girls that had been similar to her stature...mainly hair colours and smiles, but none of them were her exactly. None of them could be.

"Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo got off his chair and walked around to the door way. It was Professor Orange.

"What are you doing up still?" Asked Mewtwo.

"I'd sorta caught on to what you were doing...." He said nervously.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Did those idiots tell you what I was doing? After I specifically told them not to..."

"Uh...sorta..." Replied Orange. "It was just that there were a trail of papers heading in this general direction."

Mewtwo scrunched his fist. "But don't get angry with them!" Said Orange, waving his arms in a passive motion. "It wasn't many...it was just a slight trail..."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have gotten those two to do this job...humans...

Orange approached Mewtwo without fear. "But, I can help you with what you're looking for."

Mewtwo snuffed Orange and headed back to his chair. "No one can help me...this is to silence the innate need to know things."

Orange smiled. "You mean, curiosity?"

"Yeah...is that a human trait?"

Orange laughed. "I suppose you should study up on emotions. I can get the books on that if you'd like."

Mewtwo shook his head. "No. I will find out in my own time."

Orange shrugged. "Okay then...."

Mewtwo sighed. A lot of these emotives behaviours could be found in humans as well. He was worried he would get too involved and eventually have the weak human compound in his mind. It was disgusted. He didn't need it.

"In case you're wondering though..." Said Orange. "Curiosity is a trait found in all specimens of life. It's...lemme find the words...a critical part of being a scientist so to speak..."

"You don't say..." Commented Mewtwo.

"Scientists need to have a good amount of it in order to find new and exciting discoveries. Without it, we would have never found cures or treatments to viruses and diseases years ago."

Mewtwo turned back around to face the young Professor. "So you would you say my creation was due to some 'curious' humans to find out the potential of strengthing DNA?"

Orange scratched his head. "I don't know the circumstances of your creation, but I'm sure you were created for one reason or another."

Mewtwo turned back around and went to go back to his chair.

"I was created for testing...to be used and betrayed by those who once thought they could control me!"

Orange sighed too. "I did some studies on cloning techniques to help develop your machinery. I read that clones have around a fourty percent chance on surviving. Really varies on what you're cloning though."

"Where did you read that?" Asked Mewtwo...what ever said that peaked his interest.

"I think it was an old journal from Cinnabar Island...way back. I found it in the Archives."

"Of course you did..."

Orange adjusted his glasses and went to Mewtwo's side. He analyzed the bits and pieces that Mewtwo had floating around. He switched a few of them around, putting them in an order of sorts.

"I see...hmm..." He muttered to himself. He stood back and let Mewtwo see it. He tilted his head to see it properly. His eye's widened.

"I..understand now..." He said.

"Understand what? I read the articles briefly...even though the dates were correct, the stories themselves were set in a random order." Explained Orange.

Mewtwo nodded. "It started with a little ones untimely demise..."

Orange had a closer look again. "It doesn't mention her name, just says how the scientist was inspired to do this research...no picture either..."

Mewtwo slammed his hand on the chair. "You fool Mewtwo!"

Orange faced the Psychic type with confusion. "Uhh fill me in please?"

Mewtwo held his face into his hands. "You blew it up...along with the rest of her..."

"Wait, you're assuming you killed someone?"

Mewtwo shook uncontrollably as flashes of his past came crawling back into his brain.

Screens broke as his psychic powers shredded up papers. Orange tried to calm him down, but ended up hitting the wall in the process. Mewtwo suddenly stopped. He very slowly turned to look at Orange, who was leaning against the wall and rubbing his head. He turned to look at the rest of the room. Debris from the screens were lying around everywhere. He prayed no one else heard it.

Orange stood up and cracked his neck and his back.

"Woah Mewtwo, there's no need to get cranky..." Said Orange.

Mewtwo blinked and faced Orange.

"Her name...was Amber."

"Huh?"

Mewtwo stood up again from his chair. "Excuse me Professor. I will clean up this mess myself. You return to your dorm."

Orange frowned. "You sure you'll be okay? I mean, you were practically going off again!"

"Yes I am sure. I can handle it."

Orange shrugged. "Alright then. But promse me you'll discuss this with me....if not me then Blue or Green...?"

"Fine." Mewtwo replied. He solumly moved around the room while Professor Orange left. He sighed.

The name and image haunted the feline like Pokemon. He felt like his memory had lapsed before. How could he forget an event as traumatic as seeing friends dye in front of your eyes. And it was one of the first things he'd seen since his consciousness was formed. He had had formed an unconscious mind beforehand and had drunk in the particular words of the scientists, some which had meaning, some did not. Of course he had not so pleasant times with them. But this...how was it so forgettable when clearly it wasn't. He conflicted thoughts as it fixed the xreens and put the pieces of paper in the bin. He was thankful the other two had photocopies....he knew they had them done for a reason. But still....Amber. A single word that continued to torment him so.

"I...I must investigate this immediantly..." He said.

As soon as he had finished fixing up the Security Room, he wondered towards the main entrance....

* * *

Misty twisted and turned as she lay in bed, dreaming about Ash's pain.

She missed home. She missed everything about it. She wanted Ash to be alright. She wanted him to safe. She wanted him to see again. There was a still a shrill of hatred towards Blue, despite what she had said about Ash and his problems. It didn't justify the fact that she had the idea of bringing all them here. For what? A hopeless mission? Perhaps one with a phrryic victory when they lose more than they gain out of it. Her dreams were full of it. Doubt...despair. An image of Ash appeared in her mind.

"Ash?"

They stood together in her shrouded darkness, not unlike the fog from the Fortress. He appeared younger than he was, appearing in his old gear, blue jacket and jeans...and that hat...again.

"Guess again..."

"Uh..."

"If you want this sadness to go away, you have the power to do that. It's your world here."

Misty shook her head. Suddenly the air got thicker and more dense. The Ash-like figure approached and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know who I am. I am currently taking the form of who you feel most comfortable with."

It suddenly hit Misty....

"My...subconscious?"

He nodded. "But you may call me Ash if you'd like."

Misty feined a smile. She was a bit confused of the concept of her own subconsciousness talking to her. But since it took the form of a smiling Ash, complete with hands in his pockets and that endless smile.

"So you are me right?" Asked Misty.

"Yup." He said. "You remember those lessons that Sabrina taught you during catch up?"

Misty gasped. "Yeah, she said that dreams are usually made of experiences and deep hidden feelings and expectation."

"Correct." Said Ash. "The information I have is what you currently know...and more that you forefront has seemed to forgotten."

Right. Sabrina had told her about this. That it was vital to get in touch with your innerself once in a while.

"Now...wish your worries away. I can take you to anywhere you want to go. You don't have to say a word...I will take you there."

Misty stood there, a little fazed. Ash didn't budge as the scenario around them changed from dreaded horror to a calm stage of a nice river and a chirpy, cheery forest. She smiled. Ash went to the riverbed and sat down. He patted the ground next to him, indicating Misty to come sit beside.

She walked over and took off her shoes as he did, and placed their feet into the calm water.

"I have a question to ask..."Asked Misty.

"Ask away..." Said Ash. "I only have the info and predated expectations. It's your head we're dealing with here."

Misty nodded. "How come I've never seen you before?"

Ash grinned again. "I have appeared to you thousands of times before. It's just that your desperation and one true desire sorta clashed with one another. But Sabrina failed to speak of it, so most of this stuff is just your gathered assumptions."

Misty nodded. She kicked her feet in the water slightly. "How come you sound so..."

"Sophisticated?" Finished Ash.

"Yeah..."

Ash shrugged. "You read those books in your spare time. You can pick up a lot of vocabulary that way. You always read those awesome romancy ones."

Uhh what? Did Ash say he liked Romance Novels? Ash blinked as Misty had a freaked out look on her face. He laughed. "Misty, I already told you. I am your subconscious. I am built up of your memories and expectations. I am you."

Misty sighed. "Sorry, I forgot..."

Ash shrugged. "Don't apologize to yourself. You know you can change my form, but you won't because..."

"I'm fine with it still..."

Ash winked at her while doing the gun motion with his finger. "Yup. I'm what you expect Ash to be, but what you are inside."

"Then I need to ask another question."

Ash chuckled. "I know what the question is, but I'll let you ask anyway. It'll make you feel better, thinking that I'm not reading your mind..."

"What do I think of Ash?"

"Now that's a stupid question now huh Mist?" Said Ash. "I actually should ask you what YOU think of him..."

"Well I..."

Misty gasped as her subconscious pushed her into the river. She swam back up, her face beat red with rage and embarrasment...not to mention a forged scowl.

"What was that for?"

Ash laughed. He stood up and put his hands to his hips. It made Misty madder that she knew Ash would do something like that. He soon chucked off his hat and his jacket. Misty moved back a little at the sight of the young boy walking a few steps back to do a runner, then bolting towards the edge before jumping into the air and holding in his knees and...

**SPLASH!**

Ash laughed louder with Misty's disapproving facial expressions.

"I was trying to answer you!" Misty scolding.

"Sorry, but according to you, this is exciting!"

Damn, why did she keep on forgetting that? But all anger seemed to disappear as he grabbed her hands and raised them above the water, clasping both of them. She blushed as he came closer to her.

"But, I know what I know..." She said calmly.

"I can't do a thing."

"Misty, I want you to take advantage of this situation here. I want to help you, but you have to want to help yourself. Tell me. Tell me everything...your heart needs to speak out..." Ash whispered to her ear.

Misty gulped. "What do I say?"

Ash grinned. "Say what your heart says...it won't hurt to work it out..."

Misty sighed.

"Alright..."

"Close your eyes..."

"Huh?

"Just close them..."

This was just making Misty more confused than she already was. She did as she was told. She felt Ash's grip on her hands fade away. She waited for around thirty seconds before giving up and opening her eyes. He was gone. She frantically looked around. Not again.

"AH!"

Misty yelped as she was dragged downwards into the river. Suddenly, Ash was there. In his swimming shorts. Misty looked at herself, she was wearing her red bikini. She had no concern for breathing. She gathered her subconscious knew it wasn't reality. She didn't even give it a second thought!

"I must be out of mind..." Misty said to herself

"So...you gonna?" Asked Ash.

Misty looked up. She had answer one way or another. She placed her hand on heart and sighed.

"My heart...currently cries out for...the real reason we're here."

Ash looked at Misty with care in his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Misty shook her head. "No...not because of that. That...makes my heart tense. There has to be a purpose to this mission we've been given."

"Keep going..."

"And this mission already has had consequences. And no one has bothered to explain the full story of the whole shenanigan...."

Ash nodded. "You want purpose. But you also want something else...something more..."

Misty grabbed her head. The scenario changed once more as the gases returned and surrounded them both. Misty lived in her own fear while her subconscious floated there, not frightened at all.

"You heart cries out in agony because you think you have failed Ash?"

Misty let go of her head. She dropped to ground as fire spurted up from nowhere. Sparks flew in from random directions. She fell into a fetal position as unbelievable throbbing pain seared through her head.

"Your sworn promise was to tell him about your usage of Aura? That you have knowledge of it...and that session with Sabrina confirmed it?" Said Ash, as he still stood frozen solid, as if not bothered by anything at all.

"There is reason for this. Sabrina saw it...you read about it...and now you're worried that it is coming true..."

The scenario's changed rapidly like flashing lights. Blood poured from underneath her. Her hair grew longer as it reached the ground, then it went back again as her clothes changed from the bikini to her old clothes, to when she first met him...

"I didn't want to believe. I thought it was some old folks tale. It was all a fairy tale!" She screamed as Red appeared from behind her. She turned and looked up at him. She held her head down from the roars and the screams around her. Then...silence.

She lifted up her head. And stood up and turned around. And there was Ash. Standing there with that same smile.

"You wanted comfort again." He said. She grabbed and embraced him as tears rain down her face. The scenario had been pitch black with a single spotlight above them both.

"I...don't want to afraid anymore..." Whispered Misty.

"I...want to understand all of this...."

The two rocked there as the waltzed around in each others arms, her head resting on his shoulders.

It was calm again. She...felt good.

"You have a few items on your agenda then..." Ash whispered back.

"First, I have to find out the secret to Sabrina's message...."Said Misty, sounded a little bit more sure of herself.

"Second, you have to relay that message to Ash...and then..." Ash continued.

"Third...I have to get this over and done with before you can say..."

"Water Pokemon are cool?"

Misty chuckled. The real Ash would probably say that to cheer her up as well.

"And you know what the last one was?" Asked Ash with a little chirp.

Misty blushed. They both could tell what the fourth one was.

"The fourth...before time runs out or it's the right moment..."

"You're gonna tell him that..."

Misty brought back her head to have a look at him. She never looked properly in his eyes before. She'd run away and smash his head in for being so careless. But she didn't care. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, as his was around her waiste. She noticed their clothes changed again. She wore a beautiful white dress, like a princess, and his suit was so...princely. Their heads came closer to one anothers...both were so sparkly...so pretty and handsome...

"I...love..you..." She whispered. She leaned her head in closer, closing her eyes once more.

_FLASH...._

"Hey Misty!"

Misty opened her eyes. She felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. She blinked twice before sitting up. She saw Brock was in front of her.

"You have a weird dream or something?" He asked.

Misty tried to get her composure back. She was so whipped up in what ever she was doing before that she had forgotten about reality. She stood up and cracked her back and stretched her arms.

"Huh?"

She looked behind her. She noticed that she had fallen on the floor.

She laughed nervously as she placed her blankets back on the bed.

"I must've had one Brock...woops..."

Brock sweatdropped. Misty looked around to the other beds.

"Where is everyone?" She asked while getting her shoes on.

"They're in the kitchen. But I wanted to come back and tell you that Ash's awake..."

Misty's eyes widened. She grabbed Brocks shoulders, which Brock froze in shock.

"I need to go see him!" She yelled.

"Woah....not yet. Nurse Joy is in there checking on his status. He'll be out in about fifteen minutes.

"But I need to see him NOW!" She yelled.

Brock grabbed on to her arm to prevent her from running off. He sighed with annoyance.

"Misty...we need to let him do...what he needs to do. He'll be joining us soon...I promise..."

Misty stopped struggling. She wiped her forehead. "Sorry Brock..." She said.

Brock smiled. "Look it's not like we're not glad he's back...it's just that he's been through a lot lately, and we need to give him his space okay?"

Misty nodded. "Okay got that."

Brock clapped his hand. "Good. Cause I've prepared the best breakfast you'll ever have!"

Misty had almost forgotten Brock's cooking. After eating Red's leftovers, she'd eat almost anything but rotted vegetables. She and Brock exited the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Blue was up awfully late. She needed a sleep in once in a while. She only awoke to a knock on her door.

"Enter..."

It was Nassie. "Morning my Maiden..." She said. She carried a cup and saucer and placed on Blue's bedside.

"Morning Nas..." She said with a strain. She grabbed her cup and started sipping from it. She smiled.

"Chocolate Mint...you know me too well..." Said Blue.

Nassie grinned. "Well, you seem to have all the time...not to mention the box in the cupboard that states: 'BLUES DO NOT TOUCH OR DIE'" On it.

Blue rolled her eyes. "That was probably Orange's idea. I made him get it from the next town over..."

"Ah..."

"Have you been to town yet?"

Nassie shook her head. "No...I've heard rumours however..."

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "Rumours of what?" She asked.

"They're running short supply on power. Some of the generators have stopped working completely."

Blue placed down her cup. "Hmmm...I'll have to talk to Green about it..."

Nassie nodded. "Of course My Maiden..."

Blue signaled her to to leave, as she got dressed and went to go see Green, taking her cup with her.

She walked down the corridor, but not before going past the Medical Wing. She took a quick look inside. Ash was sitting on the bed while Nurse Joy was giving him a check up.

"Ah good...the boy's still with is..." Said a familiar voice. Blue checked next to her. It was Lord Green. Both of them watched as Joy applied drops to Ash's...eye sockets.

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Green.

Blue took a sip from her drink. She held the cup tightly with two hands.

"Mediocre. You?"

"Bout the same. Wouldn't surprise me though..."

"Why's that?" Asked Blue, paying more attention to Ash however.

"It was a Full Moon last night. Makes people go funny."

Blue chuckled. Yeah. The full moon could do that to you. She took another sip before tapping Green's shoulder.

"Nas has told me that the town's running out of power..."

Green looked down and sighed. "So I've heard. Have they visited the Mountains lately?"

Blue shook her head. "Unfortunately no. It's been awfully hostile as of late."

She stepped off, continuing her way down to the corridor, with Green following. They went to the meeting room and discussed the day ahead. Blue sat down on one end, while Green started pacing around. Blue leaned back on her chair and rested her feet on the table.

"So do we have a new strategy?" Asked Blue. Green rubbed his chin. "I was going to suggest to go for the kill."

Blue's eyes widened. She placed her cup onto the table.

"Let's face it, we're running out of options here. We simply can't supress him or his forces."

Then something struck Blue. "Be right back!"

She bolted out of the meeting room, then ran down to Professor Orange's lab. He wasn't in there, but she barraged through his drawers before she found what she needed. She picked up a PokeBall, before looking at it, and grinning. She then quickly ran back to the meeting room, and ended up shoving the ball in his face.

"I'm guessing Jacket found it..." Said Blue.

Green cocked an eyebrow. "Found what?"

Blue placed her hand on the table and leaned on her arm, while freely displaying the PokeBall, throwing it up and down. Green didn't follow. "What's this master idea that has currently struck your mind?"

"Remember those Pokemon that weren't quite right?" Asked Blue.

Green crossed his arms. "...yeah..."

"The others had said that Ash captured this Butterfree. Now if we can analyze it..."

Green blinked. Why didn't he think of it before? He'd almost forgotten...perhaps there was still some hope left.

"Hmmm...let Orange deal with it. I'll get him to do his magic on it."

Blue nodded. "Agreed."

She ordered Jacket into the room. She gave the PokeBall back to him and sent him back to place it in Orange's drawer. She then went back to her seat and sat her usual position.

"So, what else is on the agenda?" She asked.

Green nodded. "Okay. Currently...we honestly have gone nowhere. We did all this to save one little girl and that ended up great..." He said sarcastically.

"But truthfully, we have earned insight. We know more than we used to...."

Blue agreed. Both of them managed to work out a new plan. One that is bold and would work this time. Blue would develop her time for training Misty with her partner Lucario, Lucinda. While Ash would do the same with Ruka. She didn't want to see Ash, still reeling in the guilt about his eyes. Green on the other hand, would deal with township's problems. Brock would aid Nassie and Jacket in decoding more messages, while Tracey would hang around Professor Orange. As for the two girls, they had difficulty in finding things to do. Instead, they were to help out Lord Green with the township.

"Did you wanna talk Project THUNDERSTONE?" Asked Blue.

"I've been thinking about THUNDERSTONE...." Answered Green.

"We just might put it into action...when they're ready..."

Blue nodded. "Okay, give or take a week?"

Green strode to the door. "Yeah whatever. Seriously though...it's getting closer and it's gonna snap before you know it."

"Yeah..."

Blue watched as Green left. She rubbed her face in frustration. So much to deal with, so little time. She jumped off her seat and decided to go visit the group in the kitchen.

* * *

Brock had made them pancakes...again. But no one minded, as they were always as scrumptious.

"That's all they had. We're sorta running out of food..." Said Brock.

Misty scoffed down hers as fast as she could, not noticing the confused stares from May and Dawn.

"Wow she's hungry...." May said, surprised.

"You're telling me." Agreed Dawn.

"Chill Misty, you're just as bad as Ash." Commented Tracey.

She stopped stuffing her face and glared at the three. Her face was compared to an angry Gastly's.

Tracey looked away and whistled, appearing non-chalant.

Misty discontinued her current stature and finished off her breakfast. She gave the plate to Brock and zoomed off to go see Ash.

"Determined much?" Said Dawn.

She bolted to the door and entered the room. She saw Ash sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to her and him patting Pikachu, who tried to smile to make him happy, but couldn't, for obvious reasons.

"Ash?"

She slowly walked to stand by him. She weakly smiled at Pikachu's greeting and patted noticed Ash's slouch as he had his head down. He was so quiet that you couldn't hear him breath.

She sat down next to him and tried to get him to notice her. He raised his hand and slopped it on Misty's leg.

"Is that you Misty?" He said weakly.

"Yeah it's me..." Misty replied.

The atmosphere was cold and dry. The room was better lit up. Ash was bandaged up tight by Nurse Joy, who replaced the old one. The new one was less bloody. His hat was on the bedside table. Misty blushed a little at where his hand was.

"Um Ash?"

"What?"

"Your hand..."

Ash shook his head. "Ah! Sorry! Where is it! I thought it was your arm!"

Misty was ready to scream, but refrained from doing so. It wasn't his fault. He quickly removed his hand and rested it on his lap.

"Don't worry about it..." She said with care in her tone.

Ash sighed. "I guess you already had breakfast then..." He said sadly.

"Brock already made some for you. You wanna head down there?"

Ash nodded. "Sure. I just need help getting' there that's all."

He stood up from his bed, going slowly but surely. She grabbed his arm and both of them slowly started walking back to the kitchen. Misty looked towards the table.

"Hang on a second!"

She grabbed Ash's hat from the table and placed it on Ash's head.

"I know how much you love your hats. I don't care if you can't see yourself, but the rest of need to know you will be okay."

Ash chuckled. "You know how I feel depending on if I wear my hat or not?"

Misty shrugged. "I dunno. You seem to be more grouchy than usual if you're not wearing it."

Pikachu plodded along with the two, following behind as they headed back.

The trip through the hallway seemed longer than usual. Not to mention the awkward feeling of Misty holding Ash's hand and making sure he doesn't bump into anything. It was nice though.

"I never got to thank you Ash..." Said Misty.

"For what?" Asked Ash.

"For...saving my life...again..." She replied.

"We can't live without you Mist..."

Misty frowned. She thought herself useless in the matter. She'd been nothing but trouble since they'd been here. Still, they carried on.

"So what sort of things were they doing to you in there?" Ash asked.

Misty pondered back. Red wasn't entirely kind, nor was he entirely mean either. He was a bit of both. Feeding her yet tormenting her. It was part of the torture process no doubt. But had given her words of wisdom in the mean time. Such as 'Never give up hope' and 'Trust your instinct' Not that she understood why he had said those words to her, but maybe there had been some happenings in ranks and so forth. What ever it was, Red was certainly a two-faced character. Like someone had been feeding him words to use or those little devils or angels on his shoulders forever in a conflicting battle in good and evil, where the devil was winning most of the time. But one thing bothered her...the little black fogs. Seemed to suck or give her energy. The experience was not pleasant. It felt like a ghost was touching her skin ripping it out. One minute she'd been conscious, another she'd be unconscious. So honestly, she was out during the majority of her stay. So who knows what really happened...

"Well, I can't say for sure..." Answered Misty.

"It wasn't positive though."

Ash nodded. "I can imagine..."

Misty sighed.

"When I saw you there on the ground, you looked like you were dying. I ran as fast as I could."

"Huh?"

"I know...I know...I'm an idiot for not thinking before doing. Sorry about that..."

Misty shook her head. "No...I am the one who has to apologize for making you go all the way out there to save me."

Finally they reached the kitchen. All of the others stood up and froze as Misty brought Ash into the room. Brock smiled.

"Nice to see you up Ash..." He said.

Misty scowled at his choice of words. "Woops, I meant, nice to...hear you're doing well."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's good to be up. Even if I am not of any use to anyone without my eyesight..." Said Ash.

Misty signaled to May to get a chair for Ash to sit on. She placed one on the side while Misty brought him around and sat him on it.

"Would you like any help with eating?" Asked Tracey.

"I'll be fine. I may be blind but I can still chew!"

Tracey looked at Brock and shrugged. He picked up his plate and put it on the table in front of Ash.

All of them watched as Ash grabbed his knife and fork. It was like a sitcom, or waiting for something bad to happen. Ash's ears twitched and he stopped moving.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dawn.

Ash sweatdropped. "You're all looking at me...aren't you?"

All of them gulped. "N-no...of course not..." Said an insincere Brock.

Ash didn't say anything as he dug into his food. Dawn and May looked at each other.

"How did he know we were looking at him?" Whispered May.

"I don't know..." Dawn whispered back. Both girls slowly left the room as Ash tensed. They made the excuse that they had to go tend to their Pokemon. Tracey soon followed. Meanwhile Brock washed the dishes and whistled to himself. Misty rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ash. She wanted to giggle when some of the food fell off his fork and he shoved it in his mouth. But she didn't want to disrespect the poor boy. Instead, she began picking up pieces that had fallen on the floor and put them in the bin.

"Misty?"

Misty froze as she put another piece in the garbage. She then flung back to his side.

"You want anything?" She asked.

Ash smiled. "Nah, I wanted to thank you."

Misty blushed. "It's nothing really. Though I do owe you a lot."

Blue entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Ash.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Hero..." She said sarcastically in a light tone.

Misty glared slightly as she felt like it was an insult to her dear Ash.

"Oh...hi Blue..." Said Ash.

"I need to talk to you all about what we're gonna do next..."

"I can tell you...we're gonna sing about our lo-AHHH" Brock suaved to Blue, while on his knees, before Misty dragged him off by his ear.

"You can sing about how I stabbed your back..."

Ash gulped. But then turned his head to Blue's voice.

"I know this is gonna sound a bit off, but...this will help you with your Aura training..."

Ash nodded. He understood. "I know...I'm getting better though."

Blue wanted to shed a tear. Despite Ash's hardships, he's still as optimistic as ever.

Misty reentered the room and dusted her hands. "Green needed to see Brock anyways...." She shrugged.

"Ah good...I was wondering what you were doing..." Laughed Blue.

"Anyways...I need to talk to you two about your training schedules."

Ash got up from his chair, as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and felt his way to be next to Misty.

"I contacted Ruka and Lucinda for this one. You're both returning to the forest."

"Question..." Said Ash, who raised his hand. "What's the plan for preventing what happened last time?"

Blue nodded. "We've organized around the clock protection around the Base. And a curfew for the both of you..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I don't think we're that stupid to go out again at night...." She complained.

"It's just a precaution. I highly advise going out at night for your little walkabouts anyhow."

Ash shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. What else was I suppose to do?"

Misty sweatdropped. "You could have talked to one of us..." She said, her hands flying to her hips.

"Well maybe I would have if you didn't scream and shout at me when I told you that your Gyarados needed to control its Outrage better."

"That's because you stepped on foot while you still had your blindfold on."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't! You just scorned me and walked off...you thought it was a tree trunk that you walked over."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

The two glared at one another. If Ash had his eyes, they'd be full of rage.

Their faces were unusually close as they about smash each other. That was before Blue intervened.

"Okay that's enough out of you two!" Said Blue as she split the two apart with her hands.

She sighed. "Now...Mewtwo will take you there quickly as possible to avoid an ambush."

Ash scratched his head. "Why couldn't we do that last time?" He thought to himself.

"What about the others?" Asked Misty.

"May and Dawn will be going to the nearby Town with Lord Green to pick up some supplies and figure out the towns power generator problems." Blue replied. "And Lord Green has plans for Tracey and Brock here."

Great. Alone with Misty. What could possibly go wrong?

Soon, they went back to the bedroom and packed their things. Then they went down to the basement to retrieve their Pokemon. The two waited outside the Elevator patiently. The two didn't speak to one another, other than Misty hooking her arm up with Ash's to help him around. She'd insisted on getting his Pokemon herself, but Ash, being as stubborn as ever, didn't want to feel like a cripple so drove his own independence to get them himself. Misty couldn't deter it. But Ash was looking forward to some more Aura training. Then he wouldn't have the embarrasment of a girl like Misty holding his arm like some couple. He could throw up at the thought of Misty and him as girlfriend and boyfriend respectively. All that lovey dovey stuff was disgusting as a Grimer. But he did admit to himself however, that Misty made him feel funny some times. He regarded it as a friendly feeling, but didn't have it towards his other friends. He is probably close to them as he is to Misty, although he didn't understand he was more...concerned for her welfare. Feelings stink. He honestly didn't want to know about it. In fact, what ever he was feeling he thought was normal, if not, quite pleasant. Perhaps that's why he missed her. Sure Dawn and May were great companions...but they don't have the same effect as Misty did. Maybe it was because she was his first friend outside of Pallet Town. He'd gone through this many times. But repeatedly refused to mentally deal about it. Consciously, he'd always let Pokemon Training come before this feely crap. It'd always overwhelm him and constantly remind him of his goals soooo much, that he wouldn't even think about it until he saw her again. Yet his thoughts of her were increasing as of late. And again, he would shove it aside to focus on the task at hand. But they would slip in every so often.

He started to force himself to think about his Pokemon....and his oncoming future. How will his mother react to him being blind? How will he even train his Pokemon if he couldn't see a darn thing! It was irritating. But he knew this training with Ruka would help sort that problem out. It was no problem. If there's a will, there's a way.

* * *

Meanwhile, May and Dawn started training their Pokemon, while Tracey was busy sketching Misty's Gyarados and Blue's Gyarados, who were seemingly interacting with one another.

"Okay Venusaur..." Said May. "Try again! Use Frenzy Plant!"

The Pokemon roared as it glowed a green colour and large roots shot out of the ground, heading towards the nearby rock, smashing it to a million pieces. Both girls had been training their Pokemon for what ever comes their way. Tracey pondered however. The two Gyarados before him. They were pretty comfortable with each other, as were Blue's Azumarill, his Azumarill, Orange's Azumarill and Misty's Marill. He watched over further down, looking at Misty's Psyduck, who looked like he was training with Blue's Golduck. Tracey was surprised, due to Psyducks lack of intelligence. He sighed. He watched other Pokemon, sitting on top of an authentic tree. He saw Slowpokes and Geodudes as well. Must have been orphaned Pokemon Tracey thought. Caterpies, Weedles and Wurmples played with each other as well. He smiled. He looked into the deep furthest corner. He couldn't quite make it, but he assumed that there was a Golem sitting ontop of a hill, looking out over some Sandshrew and Baltoys. He rested his head back on the tree. It might not be perfect, but it was certainly better than everything else on the outside.

Soon, Ash and Misty exited the elevator. All the attention soon went to the other corner.

"Hey guys." Said Misty.

She held Ash's hand, ignoring the discomfort, and confronted Dawn and May. Then Tracey who had hopped off the tree to greet them.

"We're here to grab our Pokemon..."

She let go of Ash's hand and approached Tracey, leaning into his ear.

"Can you help with Ash's Pokemon?" She whispered.

Tracey nodded. "Sure, no problem!"

Ash sighed. "Oh no..."

Misty looked at Ash. "What's the matter?"

Ash glanced at the direction Misty's voice was coming from.

"I can't return my Pokemon if I can't see them..." He complained.

All of them sweatdropped. Misty facepalmed. "I did say I would do it for you...but no, you were all 'no I will be fine.'"

"Well I didn't think about that at the time did I?" He yelled.

"Guys..." Said Dawn. "Let's not argue..."

Tracey went over to cusp Dawn's mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He said with fear in his voice.

"Why's that?" Asked Dawn, confused.

He pointed towards Pikachu. "He'll deal with it when it goes too far..."

Dawn nodded. "Uhh...sure...":

They began arguing about Ash's apparent incompetence yet again. The two were face to face, cloaked with flames and fire in their eyes with their tempers flaring.

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE...."

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The electric mouse emitted a tazing thundershock to the two twerps who shook and twisted as the electricity ran through them. Both of them fell to the ground in a crisp...

Dawn and May's eyes widened. "Wow...when they fight, they fight...." Said Dawn.

"Yeah..." Agreed May.

Tracey approached them both. "Look Ash, we'll get your Pokemon, it's no trouble..." Tracey said passively. Ash just crossed his arm and turned his back on them. "Fine then..."

All of them sighed. Misty dusted herself off and walked to the girls. She decided to be disconcerned with Ash for the moment.

"I think Green wants to see you about going to Town."

Both of them nodded.

"Yeah he asked us that this morning. We're going after you guys leave..." Said May.

Misty cocked an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, he said what we're all doing so..."

May nodded. "It's not like we're doing anything...or that we have much choice..."

Geez, word gets around Misty thought.

They compiled Ash and Misty's PokeBalls with no trouble, as the group waved each other goodbye and one another good luck for their coming journeys. The two headed back up the elevator, and met up with Blue at the front.

"Packed your bags? Good." Commented Blue.

"Mewtwos' out front. He's ready to take you both."

Ash and Misty headed out front. They stood under the large dead tree as Mewtwo flew in from behind. He came towards them and adjusted his brown tattered cloak and attached satchet. He said nothing as he looked at the two. Suddenly a light blue glow surrounded all four as they rose into the air, floating.

"Hold on..." Said Mewtwo.

They floated higher and higher, before they were several meters in the air. Mewtwo pulled back a little, before lunging at high speed.

This exhilarated Misty a little. She loved how the breeze combed her air as her massive grin was an indication on how much fun she was having. She turned her head to the side to see Ash. Despite not being able to see anything, he too, was grinning. The fast winds split as he traversed the sky, arms out wide. It reminded him of when he was a ghost with Pikachu back at Lavender Town. He could hear Pikachu having a ball too with his chirpy cries noticable. Misty's heart grew at Ash and Pikachu's laughter. Mewtwo, who was flying in front, was pretty much doing the same thing, but to his own. Everyone needed a pick me up once in a while.

* * *

"Okay, you two ready?"

Dawn and May had gone up to the Security Room with Green. They had gotten ready for their own adventure into town. They were excited to finally see some decent civilisation. Green had explained that this town was Shadow Town. Dawn, of course, knew what he was talking about. He told them it was a ghost town...much to their dismay. But the people there were well prepared for what ever came their way. It was west to them. Avoid the mountains and follow the path to the town. The mayor's name was Meredine. She was a a rather young Joy-in-training, but extremely different to other Joys. The Joy that worked for them was her mother. The father was killed during an attack on Red's Fortress a few years ago.

The three went on their short journey. Green was frightingly quiet, while the girls were more concerned with other things. Their minds were more on the article they discovered last night, bit did not speak of it in front of Green. May kicked the dust while Dawn continuously looked at the mountains. She knew the forests were there, but hadn't gone beyond them herself. As was mentioned before, the Yellow Crystal was rumoured to lurk their with its unknown properties.

"Green can I ask you a question?" Asked May.

"Hmm?"

May had a feeling that this would touch a few nerves, but wanted to know why it was so important...

"Can you tell us about the Yellow Crystal?"

Green stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face them down. They both gulped with fear. He turned back around and continued to walk.

"The Yellow Crystal is a artifact that Master Red is after." He explained.

May cocked an eyebrow. "We know that. We wanna know why he's after it."

Green shrugged. "We assume that he needs it for his own selfish needs. Gathered by the energy readings we did, its power reaches around one kilometer in diameter. Can you imagine that pinnacle of amazement in his hands?"

May nodded. "I see."

"But do you know what it exactly is?" Asked Dawn.

"We don't know it's absolute true origin or purpose. It's still quite a mystery."

It definitely was. Somehow Ash was wrapped up in it somewhere.

"Can I be honest with you both?" Asked Green.

"Huh?"

Green sighed. "Blue was swayed by a strange plate she found several days before you all had arrived. It was like one of the mythological plates of Arceus. But this one was different."

"Where's the plate at the moment?" Questioned a curious Dawn.

Green slipped his hand into his cloak and grabbed out a a dirty-brown plate. It was as reddish as the dirt and sand around them.

"It's got an ancient inscription that took a while for us to translate. I'm taking it to Shadow Town because there is a citizen who can help us for part of the translation."

Green slipped the plate into his cloak. "Anyway, Orange found traces of an unknown unstable alloy within the text."

May scratched her head. "Uhh, what does that mean?"

Green rubbed his chin. "Orange believes that a unseeable force can be changed. By what way we do not know."

"So what does that have to do with the Yellow Crystal?" Wondered Dawn.

"Half of the text is in hieroglyphics. That we could decipher."

"So what did it say?" Demanded May.

Green sighed. "It describes what we believe is the Yellow Crystal as the 'Divine Storm' foretold to seal the 'Sinner's Unbirth'. But there is more text that is in a different language." Explained Green.

That made sense. Sort of. It was now a lot less confusing, but had raised more questions than answers. They pondered about the Divine Storm and the Sinner's Unbirth. What could they possibly be?

It bothered them for so long they didn't realize few hours had passed, and they had arrived at Shadow Town.

It looked like a run down western styled place. The streets were bare, and the old Pokemon Center that Ash, Brock and Dawn entered to shelter from the rain was surprisingly still there. And still make of those logs. But the buildings around were worn and torn by weather. And most likely attacks. Wind whistled as tumbleweeds danced by. They slowly walked by and glanced at the Pokemon Center and stopped in front of it. Meredine Joy must have been inside. They entered through the automatic doors which had still been working, after all this time. Both Dawn and May gasped as the entire area was completely techy. Green said it was important to keep both in and outward appearances irrelevant. Mostly for safety. The walls were of a nice silver steel and lights were scattered on adjacent surfaces, even the floor. Upfront was the desk. Green approached and pressed the bell.

"Be out with you in a minute..." Said a young voice.

Behind the desk was a beaded curtain hanging from a door. They shuffled as a woman went through them. She had dark maroon here with highlighted streaks of bright colours. Her hair was in the commonly used Joy loops. Bits and pieces of hair flung out everywhere. She wore some sort of space like suit, with the torso navy blue with a large light blue stripe through the middle as the torso had two flaps one at the front and one at the back. Her pants were similar, with a light blue strip on the inside of her leps and a navy on the outside, while she wore a metallic yellow belt and weird shoulder pad like attire, as well as a pink cross on her forehead. The pink sleaves were extra long and wide, concealing her hands. She plonked her black boot onto the desk as she tied her laces. The boots were quite high tech as well.

She put her foot back down and examined Dawn and May, who were intimidated by this strange looking Joy. She wore a Cross adorned with a PokeBall insiginia. She checked behind their ears and their mouths, much to their displeasure. She stood back and hopped on the desk, dangling her legs over it.

"So glad you could make it Green." She said seductively.

"It's no problem. Girls, this is Meredine Joy. She's the Nurse of this town, as well the head of the Shadow Resistance."

She shook both of their hands. "Pleasure to meet ya's."

She jumped onto the floor. "So you have something for me?"

Green nodded. He grabbed the plate from inside his cloak and handed it to Meredine. She held it in the air and turned it around. She lowered it and placed her fingers over the text.

"Mhmm...ah this is easy!" She proclaimed, an accent more noticable.

"Head down to the pub down the road, and look for a dude called Wally. You'll notice him straight away with his long greeny hair."

Green nodded. Meredine handed back the Plate to Green, who gave it to May.

"Girls, I need you to go find Wally for me. Get what information you can from him and meet me back here in ten minutes." Said Green.

The two girls nodded and headed out the doors. Meredine walked off to the leftside doors, with Green following. The next room they headed to was a small bedroom. It wasn't as high tech, but it was cosy. Old fashioned almost. She reached for the set of light pink drawers at the back and grabbed a white box out of it. She clunked the box against her hand until a small, white and orange cylindrical object fell out of it. She grabbed a lighter from the desk, which was white with a large red cross on it. She placed the cigeratte into her mouth and flicked the lighter on it. She breath in before leaning on the desk and taking the cigeratte, releasing a smooth swervy pattern of smoke out of her mouth.

"So about those generators..." Said Green.

Meredine laughed. She had one of those, eery cackly ones. Green frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with the Generators is there?"

Meredine took another puff before, placing it on the ash tray. She got off the desk before flinging her right arm up which the sleeve rolled up, revealing a nice Glock in her hand. She had the glock straight between Green's eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She said calming, in an eery sort of fashion. "Those fucking kids have no place in this parlour."

Green sighed. "I appreciate you dropping the act in front of them..."

Meredine just rolled her eyes. She grabbed her smoke and took another nice long puff, before releasing the smoke into his face. "I don't wanna fucking send those kids to high heaven before they're bloody supposed to."

Her accent was not unlike an exaggerated Australian one. Green smiled. He knew she was two faced somewhat.

"Why'd we ever break up?" Green jokingly said to himself.

* * *

"So where's this Wally character?" Asked May.

The two were wandering around the Pub. It was dead, spare for a few drunks. It looked like your typical western pub, complete with pool tables and bar stools. The scent of alchohol and barren smoke drifted in the air. Dawn had a shiver down her spine. "I dunno if we're supposed to be here..." She said shivering.

May approached the barmaid, who was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag.

"Excuse me..."

The barmaid looked up. She had a brown head band wrapped around her messy blue hair.

"What can I do ya girls for?" She asked in her thick Texan accent.

"We're look for a man named Wally..." Said May.

The maid nodded. "Yup he's over there, sittin

near the jukebox. He's always sittin' in that darn place."

"Thank you." Said May.

The girls walked over to the man in the corner. He had brushy green hair, sunglasses and an oversized lab coat. He looked like he was reading a book of sorts, but was carressing the pages with his fingers. He had a tall Pokemon sitting next to him. It had short green hair like Wally and reddish eyes. They recongnized it straight away as a Gardevoir. It had been sipping its drink from a straw.

"Uhhh hello..." Dawn said nervously.

The man's head shot up, surprising the two. "Who...who are you?" He said with a stutter.

"I'm May."

"I'm Dawn."

Wally nodded. "I've heard of you May from Petalburg. I didn't expect you to come back from that hell hole."

May's face contorted with confusion. But she decided to play along.

"Yeah."

She placed the plate on the table and shoved it to Wally.

"Uhh, we were told about someone who could translate this for us." Said Dawn.

Wally closed his book and put it aside and grabbed the plate. He started feeling it with the tips of his fingers.

"I see. Unown hieroglyphics for half...and...ah."

"Huh?" Said Dawn and May in unison, both of them leaning their heads in closer.

Wally nodded. He gave his book to his Gardevoir who placed it in to a bag it was wearing. He then told it to bring out a piece of paper and a pen and gave it to May.

"The second part is Braille. Ancient language of Hoenn and the Sevii Islands." He said.

"I felt the Unown text...so I'll read the whole thing out to you."

May nodded. She had the pen ready in her hand and waited for Wally to speak.

_Shall the Sinner's Unbirth be released from this plate_

_Thou must find thine Divine Storm_

_Needed in unison with a holy seraph_

_And monster with beastly forme _

"Yup got it!" Exclaimed May.

Dawn scratched her head. "I don't get it."

Wally smiled. "I don't think it is for you to fully understand. I've heard of this before..."

"You have?" Said the girls in unison.

Wally nodded. Yes I have. Indeed it's part of the Celebi Prophecies. Except this plate only tells half of the story."

The Coordinators sweatdropped. "Oh man, we need to discover more?" Complained May.

Wally chuckled. "Of course not. Gardevoir, can you give me that ancient inscription please?"

Gardevoir smiled at its master and grabbed a tablet from the bag and gave it to Wally.

"Ah yes, thanks Gardevoir. I don't know what I'd do without her." He said sadly.

"Anyway, this is in another two ancient languages. One from Johto and one from the Orange Islands."

"Why is that?" Asked Dawn, who's hands flew to her hips.

"I'm not sure actually. Perhaps it has something to do with together or something."

He ran his finger over the raised text. Lucky he was some sort of polyglot.

"You know I used to be gravely ill." Explained Wally. "I used to have a sickness that forced me to live in Verdanturf Town because the air was so clear there."

May nodded. "Verdanturf is such a lovely place."

"Was..." Continued Wally. "Anyway, during the time I stayed there, I read up on languages of the world. Orakana was the tounge of the Orange Islands, Altomarian for Alto Mare. Unown was easy since it was a mixture of original english and latin. And last but not least Braille. Lucky I learned that ey?"

"So was it your sickness that caused you to go blind?" Asked Dawn.

"Uhh sort of. I had an encounter with Red once..."

Their eye's widened. "Really?"

Wally nodded. "Yes. He could sense that I had Aura. But it was like a negative version that was the cause of my sickness."

"Then what happened?" Wondered May.

"He offered me a position in his Legion, but I said no. In my mind, I would have never sold my diginity like that. Anyway, he started to say that I cannot see like he sees, and so forth attempted to rip out my eyes. Luckily, Gardevoir here saved me before he could finish the job. So now, I'm partially blind in each eye...but they deteriaorated quite quickly after that, so...yeah."

May and Dawn frowned. Red seemed to have a thing for blinding people.

"So sorry to hear that..." Said Dawn.

Wally shrugged. "It's all in the past now, and I will aid my fellow resistancees to defeat the tyrant and he will get what he deserves."

May and Dawn smiled. It was nice to see some optimism in such dark times.

"Oh I almost forgot. I'll read out the rest of the inscription. It's in Altomarian and Orakana."

_But tainted souls cannot compete,_

_As errors play their dirty tricks._

_Go and bring forth the Clock Goddess,_

_To harness the power of six._

"...power of six...yup..." Said May as she finished writing it down.

"Keep that tablet. Legend has it was formed by Celebi herself." Said Wally.

"Thanks for that."

Dawn checked the timer on her Poketch. "We have five minutes to spare. Should we go back?"

May shrugged. "I dunno, they said ten. I suppose we should stay a little longer."

Wally smiled. "Good. It's been a long while since I had any interesting chats...human to human of course..." He said winking at his Gardevoir.

* * *

Blue ordered Brock and Tracey to skim through some more files. More decoding messages and so forth. New things had been brought to light, but nothing that would help their investigation. They weren't told what to specifically look for, but to look out on conversations that revolved around Red and where he had been over the course of a few years. They knew not to ask why, as it could possibly be related to their own futures. Nassie and Jacket aided them as well. They had been reading through and analyzing different information however. Tracey picked up yet another piece of paper that had been printed off....

**ATTCHMNT: None**

**USRINTERFACE: DNATRUE: UNAVAILABLE**

**Downloading...**

…

…**..**

**//PASSWORD ENABLED**

**//LOGIN=USRNM: NOT SPECIFIED**

** //ACCESS APPROVED – BETA VERSION ONLY**

**//DECODING//**

**DATALOG-SKT-27674**

**CONVERS: T-I S-I**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

T – Hey

S – Hey

T – You wanted to talk?

S – Yes. I was in your town recently

T – I heard. We had cops everywhere. They've really ramped up the search since your disappearance.

S – And Officer Jenny?

T – She was angry. There's a rumour you twisted a neck of one of her recruits.

S – Despite what has been said, that was it's fault.

T – Who's fault?

S – It had control over me. It usually takes control when it thinks I can't handle it.

T – Who is this IT you're talking about?

S – To be honest, I have no idea. It saved my life, so I owe it

T – That spirit hasn't possessed you again has it?

S – Nah. It's actually assimilated that ghost into its order of maddness.

T – You gonna do anything about it?

S – Can't say I can. I made a pact with the damn thing...

T – Biggest mistake of your life?

S – It's currently my biggest regret. I managed to screw up my whole life in a few minutes.

T – Come to use then! We can help you!

S – I'm afraid it's too late. But you can promise me this...

T – What?

S – I can only give you so much. I really can't capatilize it on my own...

T – That makes no sense.

S – Many years ago I would not have done this. It's really heartbreaking to do so. So I must confess.

Since this has happened, I have been hating myself more for it. I can't help but wonder if I could have done something different. Never really understood why I did it. Gets to me.... Over time it I will be driven insane.

**CONNECTION ERROR**

**HE'S MINE**

Tracey tapped his lips in confusion. He remembered an earlier conversation that Blue had given them before. He grabbed DATALOG-SKT-26448 and read out the message at the end.

HELP ME PLEASE

"Very interesting..." Commented Tracey.

"What's that?" Asked Brock.

"I remember Blue was telling us about how they were beginning to believe there is someone on the inside that is on Red's team who doesn't want to be there."

He showed Brock the conversations at hand. Brock nodded.

"I see. So someone from the inside is actually trying to call for help."

Tracey rubbed his chin. He didn't remember bumping into anyone who was trying to escape. The only other people were the women they fought.

"Wait, you were fighting some of Red's guards?" Asked Brock.

Tracey nodded. "May and Dawn faught them in a Pokemon Battle. Fortunately they beat them. But..."

Brock rubbed his head. "This is too much. I wonder how Ash and Misty are going..."

* * *

Mewtwo gently floated to get both feet back on the ground, as was Ash and Misty.

They entered the base and saw Ruka and Lucinda waiting for them. Ruka was the first to make a move, as he got up and checked Ash out. There were a lot hmms and haas, before he said anything legable.

"We can certainly help you with this dilemma Ash..." He commented.

"Don't worry about a thing."

"That's a relief..." Sighed Misty.

She sat him down on the chair as Mewtwo waved goodbye and headed back to the headquarters.

The two Lucario confronted the pair as they crossed their arms.

"Alright, Misty, you're with me." Said Lucinda.

"We're gonna get you're Aura trained up..."

Ash's head went in Misty's direction. "I didn't know you had aura..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I am here for?"

Lucinda sighed. "Let's go guys..."

Misty got up from the chair and followed Lucinda out of the base. Ash just sighed.

"She hates me..." He murmured.

Ruka shrugged. "There are reasons for everything...."

"...I don't blame her...."

"Ash just try and focus here..."

"I mean, I lied in her face..."

"ASH!"

The young boy froze.

"Sorry...."

Ruka rubbed his face in frustration. "Never mind...we should get on with it as well..."

* * *

Green stood calmly as Meredine held her glock to his face.

"Ya know what I'm gonna say..." She said with a sneer.

"Lemme remind you of the nominated distance of my gun and your forehead"

She slowly lowered gun and placed it back up her sleeve. She trailed off in a cloud of smoke, with Green following suit.

They headed to the kitchen, as Meredine went towards the fridge and opened. A few clinks could be heard before revealing Meredine had pulled out a beer.

"Want one?" She asked.

"No thanks..." He replied.

Meredine snuffed him. "Fuck ya then."

She grabbed a bottle opener from a drawer and forced the cap off, before sitting down on the table.

"You went with Blue's plan didn't ya?" She asked.

"We didn't have much choice. We were running out of options." Green replied.

"Bullshit. I distinctively remember you saying that the last few times...."

Green kept his composure. He knew her. He knew her well enough to understand her patience was limited. He knew her wrath.

"I understand that you hate kids..."

"Bloody oath I do..."

She sculled down almost a third of the beer she was drinking. She still had her cigeratte between her fingers as she pulled consistent puffs out of it.

"I mean, it's bad enough as it is..."

"With what?" Asked Green.

She stormed off the table. She was about to go off in a tangent....He prepared himself.

"I mean, this whole shit with Red. It's made things worse and worse. Did you know I had to fucking put up with this crap for the past few years of my life. I can't remember when I felt the sunshine on my face. And he's fucking toying with is. It's just fucking ridicolous."

She leaned on her hand as she took another scull from the bottle and a puff from the cigarette. Green still stood there just absorbing it. She got rid of her smoke and placed the bottle on the bench.

Jeez the kitchen looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. But Meredine didn't give a damn about the state of it.

"I care about these people. It's a Joy's nature to nuture and help the poor bastards." She explained.

"Day after day I've gotta stitch these bitches up and heal them any way I can."

"You know your mothers got the Blissey..." Green interupted.

"She's there 'cause I gave it to her. Blissey doesn't have to put up with my shit..."

Green sighed. He wished she would have a little help.

"Hmmm...."

She finished her smoke and the beer and brought out her Glocks again.

"You wanna hear a story?"

Green checked his watch. "Go on..."

Meredine possessed an evil a smirk. It was one of those stories she always read. It meant relevant information was at hand. They both sat down as Meredine placed her boots on the table and examined her guns.

"My father, was a gun maker from America. He made those yippey kiyay motherfuckin' guns to the casual machine gun."

Guns were hardly found in Kanto. In fact, possessing a weapon is illegal in any specialized Pokemon Region. Defence was found in the form of Pokemon instead. Which made more sense. You didn't need a gun when you had all varieties of a a perfect weapon.

"Anyhow, he moved here to get away from the people who had misused his 'precious models'. He married me mum some time after, and gave birth to me."

Green just nodded. It wouldn't be the first time power was misused.

"And when this Legion War started with Red, my father was in the forefront. You know what he did?"

Green shrugged. "No. What did he do?"

Meredine smiled as she raised both her guns in the air. "He managed to make the best god damn guns the Pokemon world has ever seen."

She lowered her weaponry and placed them back in her sleeves. Her smiled morphed into a frown.

"Didn't work?" Assumed Green.

"It was a fucking waste of time. Red totally fucked them all up. My dad including."

Green nodded. It didn't surprise him though. "My sympathies..."

Meredine twitched at Green. "But before my dad left, he gave me these babies...."

She grabbed the glocks from her sleeves again and started waving them in the air. It made Green feel uneasy.

"He told me...that guns are the easiest and fastest solution. Since then, I have owned motherfuckers who dare step into my game thinking they're top shit and thought they could harm my people."

Big mistake Green thought.

"Anyhoo, they were part of Red's Legion. So I decided to fuck them up a little."

Green cocked an eyebrow. "You decided to infiltrate their base?"

Meredine nodded. "Hells yeah. Because the best thing about guns, is that no one here expects them, and they don't give off that power radiation shit that Pokemon do."

She stood up from the chair. She hid her guns away and indicated Green to follow her.

"Well I got me something big time. And I'll tell ya, I came well prepared for it."

The two walked out of the kitchen and went towards the back of the Pokemon Center. There was a metal door with a keypad and finger print pad on it. Meredine input a code and placed her hand on the pad. It turned green to confirm it and the door opened automatically.

"You won't believe what I got for ya..."

Green pondered what she had in store. Hopefully not a stock case of guns. They headed downstairs getting deeper as it got darker and darker. She opened another door, revealing a row of doors. She walked to the one on her right and input another code into the keypad. The door opened by itself. Green looked inside. There was a black haired woman with a long straight fringe and long straight hair. She had small, but dangerous eyes. She was wearing a black singlet with black torn pants. Her hands were tied behind a chair, which was sitting behind a table. For some reason she had a long pink tail with a small bump at the end.

She glared at Green who gasped.

"Sabrina?"

* * *

AN: Weirdness galore! I love it when I create more questions than answers. Haha!!! eh...

Anyhoom, yes I have introduced some new characters, mainly I wanna talk about Meredine Joy. Meredine is sorta based on Revy from Black Lagoon. Minus the accent and appearance, but in general behaviour. I do have pictures of the characters on my deviantart. My username is EXP282.

Wally I introduced because I could :D. I know he's not blind, and I seem to have a fetish for blind people. But it's all for plot. =P

Sabrina is gonna be one effed up character. But I can give you a hint about her. She's sort of in the same situation Blue is in at the moment. I'll leave that up to your imagination.

I leave you off with...

_**IT'S MEREDINE JOY MOTHERFUCKERS!**_

**EDIT**_**: **_Thanks eclipse2025 for assisting with the typo's, mistakes and what not on this chapter. Like I said before, help and advice is always appreciated. I hate the word criticism. Makes me feel sad inside. I like the words help and advice instead =)_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 7 Arrows Cupid once Held

**Chapter 7 Arrows Cupid once held**

**AN: Sorry this took so long! LOL. Well, it's here now so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Surprised to see me Lord Green?" Said Sabrina in a monotone voice.

Green didn't reply as he stood in his current position, frozen with shock. Sabrina? Here? A force was at work here and he was simply dumbstruck at the face of it. He had one thing in mind.

"Aren't you dead?" He asked. Sabrina didn't move as she glared at him. Her stare was deathly cold, but her body language didn't seem suggest she was out to hurt anyone. But could possibly flip out at any moment.

"The real question is whether or not anyone truly stays dead anymore." Her voice muttered. Meredine left the room for a few seconds, before popping back in with a book. She read out a few lines from the book and showed it to Green.

"Lesse...you said before...you claimed that you had valuable info for several people."

Sabrina nodded. "Yes." Green scratched his head. His attention was towards that mysterious pink tail of hers. She looked back at him. He gulped.

"No need to fear. Lord Green." She said. He shook his head. He's had worse than this. He cleared his throat and sat in the chair opposite Sabrina.

"What...are you?" He asked.

Sabrina closed her eyes. "I am not sure what I am but what I am doesn't matter at this time."

Green nodded. He placed his elbows on the tables and intertwined his fingers. He cocked his head at her. Meredine walked beside him and plonked the book on the table.

"Tell him what you told me..." Demanded Meredine as she grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

"Very well."

_The room was too dark to see out of. Tiny LEDs lit the room, revealing several rows of emerald tubes filled with bodies and glowing particles, with wires attached to them. Monitors were hung beside them, displaying heart and brain scans updating every few seconds. Clanks traversed the railed laden floor. Chains chinked, with a silhouette lurking through the darkness. It approached one of the tubes. Bubbles floated from pipes on the bottom plate. The silhouette overcast-ed it, as if dominant. It's feet wide open and hands disappeared into itself. Faint pink balls glew where the eyes would be, lighting up maroon coloured facial features. It remained content, as the object of interest was a main focus. It floated in the fetal position, attached to many a wire. A long light pink tail projected itself from the back, swerved and twisted around. The lengthy dark green hair spread itself across the water, protecting the face but appeared to take shape of a angel. _

_The silhouette waved its hand towards the monitors. Tapping sounds were almost like twigs snapping in the night as far as the stillness of the room goes. The silhouette then silently left the lab area, returning to its dead still form. The angelic hair soon dropped itself and surrounded the legs. A head shot up with cold jaded eyes that hastily looked across the area. It soon shoved its head back down into it's knees. The unpleasantness of glass crackled as the tube was surrounded by a green hue. Then the glass shattered into a million pieces, falling around the base of it. The silhouette was standing at the door, as if waiting for it. Pieces of cloth were thrown through the air, as they gained the strange hue around it, causing them to stand still on nothing. The thing exited out of the fetal position and stood strong, using its powers to put on the cloth on, which were a black singlet and long pants respectively. She floated across to the door, facing the silhouette._

"_I suggest exiting through door A3. But I believe you already know that..." The silhouette said silently. The thing stared at the silhouette and rested its feet onto the floor. It walked out of the room, before loosing balance because of a intense brain rapture. It withheld screams as a influx of data entered its mind. Soon the headache was gone, and it retained its composure. It confidently strode the rest of the way out with no complications at all._

Green rubbed his chin. He pondered into knowing who helped her escape. Why were there no guards out at the time? He briefly read through the documents again before looking at her.

"So your ability is to...absorb info?" He asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes. And it is important that I speak to each of the six individually. They need to hear my words."

Now it was getting interesting. What did she have to tell the kids?

"You gonna give us a preview?" Asked Green.

Sabrina shook her head. Meredine rolled her eyes. Apparently she had asked the same question before but with no avail. Even when she had threatened to torture or even kill her, but somehow Sabrina had outwitted her. Noting that she didn't crack because of it. But Sabrina still insisted she see the kids one by one, starting with the closest ones... then it clicked...May and Dawn were still here and they were probably back by now. However, Green was still skeptical. He'd met Sabrina before, and she wasn't all too mentally pretty the last time they met. He leaned down to have a face to face whisper to her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna believe you? How do I know you weren't released deliberately by Red himself?" He said sternly. Sabrina's cold stare sent shivers up his spine again. She could do that.

"Because if you don't trust me..." She started. "We're dead already."

Her words filled the room with nothing but thick silence. Green bolted up and frantically looked for the girls, who were at the entrance. They were busy discussing what they had learned from Wally.

"Hey Green we found that Wally guy, and he translated the text for us..." Said May.

Green sighed with relief. "Good. We'll discuss that later, right now you need to come with me. Both of you."

He took them down to go see Sabrina. He explained what was going to happen. And with this, Meredine and Green left the basement, with Dawn going first, as per Sabrina's request. She was quite nervous, as she sat down across from the steely eyed woman and her strange pink tail. She knew it was better not to ask, but to listen...for her life.

"Dawn, from Twinleaf. The sixth of the six prophesied."

Dawn gulped. She knew this was gonna get weird. But she was intrigued at the same time. So she leaned in to hear more.

"You are the one we call First Light. Your destiny is one to play in the part of the Celebi Prophecy."

Sabrina had psychically taken off her handcuffs and rested her fingers on Dawn's temples. Dawn found her eyes wide shut, and flashes of white washed over them.

_First Light, First Bright_

_First to realize, First to fight_

_As all shall hear it's call_

_When the First breaks the night_

Dawn battered her eyes before she looked back at Sabrina.

"You keep this for yourself. It will come handy for when the time comes."

Dawn nodded. Sabrina let her go as Dawn left the room. She took a look at May who went down. She came down and sat in front of her. She too was nervous, and didn't ask questions either. She took a deep breath and awaited for what ever was going to happen. Sabrina smiled.

"May, from Littleroot. The fifth of the six prophesied."

In May's mind, this was just a little freaky. She wanted to shrug it off but simply couldn't due to fear. She went on ahead.

"You are the one we call Second Season. Your destiny is one to play part of the Celebi Prophecy."

She wanted to back off as Sabrina rested her hands on her temples, and found herself closing her eyelids.

_Second Season needs to think twice_

_To understand and need to know_

_To gather strength and life amass_

_To who will come and who will show._

May blinked. Another part of the prophecy? Wow...incredible. More stuff to decipher. Yay fun. She looked at Sabrina, who let her go back upstairs.

May and Dawn looked at each other. "So...what now?"

Green sighed. "I am not sure. I believe she wants to see the others..."

Both of them gulped. That was four more to go. Even more of the prophecy. Joyous.

Meredine threw out her butt and cleared her throat. "I guess we better go down there..." She said with sarcasm.

Green nodded. "Agreed."

Meanwhile, back at the base, Brock and Tracey were working with some old paperwork and clippings. Mewtwo had ordered them to find out more information from the archives. Brock stifled through a card board box full of messages, until he pulled out a fancy envelope. Unusually, it had no name or anything on it besides a stamp. Even then it left no clues. He wondered why that would be in their archives. He showed it to Jacket and Nassie who were working with them. Both had no idea. Tracey suggested that he'd open it. Brock didn't hesitate. He tore through the top and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Huh what's this?" Wondered Brock. He briefly skimmed over it, then went wide eyed.

"What is it?" Asked Tracey.

"It's a poem..."

My tears turn into falling diamond stars

My heart aches as it break's in two

With this pain that fails to pass

Miracles happen when I am with you

It flies on through like wind through grass

The needs of it complete it true

Break's itself like precious glass

Miracles happen when I am with you

Forever dancing on the skin thin ice

Discoveries found, I never knew

Patterns of interest form something nice

Miracles happen when I am with you

Can't let a nobody to take it's place

And you're here, right on cue

Ready to touch your blossom face

A Miracle happened when I was with you.

Brock suddenly became all teary as he wiped his face.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard..." He cried.

"Yes...must have been for a true love..." Tracey said, also near tears.

Jacket cried too. Nassie just rolled her eyes.

"They're probably dead now...." She said sarcastically...

The room was dead quiet at that point. It was left unsaid that she went a bit too far. But they still went on. Though Nassie herself had her set on many things on life including love marriage and perhaps children. But this future took that away from her. She sighed.

"I apologize. It's just that we often joke around to keep up the spirits around here." She said with sadness.

Jacket agreed. "Yeah...despite all that's occurred with a short space of time, our fearless leaders always seem to pull through eventually."

Tracey finished up scrumming through a pile of old newspapers, separating useless from the useful info. Little bits, but still could be analyzed further. "So why don't you tell us more about yourselves?"

The two looked at each other. Jacket had that surprised look on his face, while Nassie kept calm. Then he nodded at her to get on with it.

"Well, Jacket and I had our own adventures when we were a lot younger..."

"We had a job with less than decent wages...but we managed to survive..."

They described some of the events that occurred during their life. Nassie spoke of her absent mother and spent life in foster care. She yearned for her real mother cane with a Red R on it. She presumed she was a member of Team Rocket. Which was funny, because out of her own journey of bumping into members of Team Rocket, she walked into one, but this woman was different. She would often mutter her own son in contempt. But apparently Nassie found out about her through a stranger, who mentioned seeing a beautiful woman like her. Almost a spitting image. This stranger had shown the image of her to Nassie, who was taken aback. Her mother was also a Rocket Agent! It surprised her, and demanded she see this particular old woman whom the stranger claimed had seen her mother in recent times. She fled to her after they revealed her location. She took several plans and sacrificed much to see the woman she never saw. Her goal was now clear and there was nothing going to stop her. She reached her destination with innate strength and determination. The top of a mountain. It was freezing...and lost her pinky finger to frostbite as a result. But in the end, found her mother.

"Wow...did you speak to her?" Asked Brock.

Nassie shook her head. "No...by the time I got there, she was already dead. I found her body laid down inside the cave. It must have been minus a million degrees, because at the rate my tears fell, they had turned to ice before they hit the ground."

Brock and Tracey frowned. Brock hoped his family was okay back home. He would be just as devastated if anything happened to them. He wiped a tear off his face before facing Jacket.

"What about you?"

Jacket prepared himself.

"My story is not to dissimilar. Though didn't have a cold ending...more like...a shattering ending."

Nassie nodded. "Yes...we'd become friends long before it, but...it surely was cruel."

The two hid inside a cavern, avoiding a dust storm. They were in the bowels of the deserts of Hoenn. Jacket described that they had done something terrible during that time, and feared the wrath of a certain someone they did it too.

"What did you do that was so terrible?" Asked Tracey.

"It was an accident. But the other party involved was absolutely furious with us!" Said Nassie.

Surely was. Jacket explained how shortly before they went into hiding, the other party had found them, and used his Pokemon to slaughter their own.

Their eyes went wide. "Wow...talk about revenge...." Said Brock.

"We deserved punishment...but not like this..." Sighed Nassie.

"We were best friends with him. He was...our little schemer...annoying, but...we needed him there."

Jacket agreed. "And since then. It hasn't been the same without him."

_Hoping the layers of sands would protect them from a deadly fate, Jacket and Nassie hid with their friend. They huddled inside the cavern, which was near a large piece of unusual rock. The cavern was originally constructed for the purpose of studying that rock. But it had long been abandoned, since the scientists that had been working on it showed no progress otherwise. _

_Jacket frequently looked out the window, seeping through the blinds. He was visibly frightened._

"_Will you quit looking outside!" Yelled Nassie._

"_I can't help it. He always seems to find us no matter where we are..." Muttered Jacket._

_Nassie rolled her eyes. She was sitting at a phone booth trying to get in contact with someone._

"_The call's not going through..." She exclaimed._

"_Well, we are in the middle of nowhere..." Complained their young friend who had sitting next to her, playing with some sort of ball._

"_Its not that..." Said Nassie. "I'm trying to call for help from there but it keeps telling me that its busy..."_

"_That's odd..." Commented Jacket. "Usually it's not that busy...is it?"_

_Their friend shrugged. "Who knows what going on down there?"_

_**RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLE**_

_All of a sudden the cavern started shaking, with things falling off shelves the trio headed straight for the door. As quickly as it came, the shaking stopped. Jacket slowly opened the door and looked both ways before all of them came outside._

"_That was strange..." Said Nassie._

"_Yeah...plus, the sandstorms stopped...." Said Jacket._

"_Very unusual indeed." Said the friend who was rubbing his chin._

_They walked around the large rock, before Nassie's eye's widened at what she had envisioned._

"_Uhh...guys?" She squeaked, shivering in fear._

_The other two ran around to see what had been done. They peaked inside, before a strong gust of sand forced them to run inside._

"_That was close..." Sweated Nassie._

_They looked around the cave. It was well rounded, as if it had been constructed on purpose. The wind from outside howled as it bounced off the cave walls. Their friend rubbed his eyes before headed to the end the cave. He noticed strange dotted patterns on a flat surface and cocked his head to get some notice of it. "Hmmm...do any of yous know what is going on here?" He asked._

_Jacket and Nassie approached the board. Nassie squinted. "I see nothing but dots and plain rock." She complained._

"_Lemme look..."_

_Jacket had a long and hard look at the dots. He scratched his head, then ran his fingers over them._

"_Ahhh I know this is!" He exclaimed with glee._

_Nassie's hands flew to her hips. "Well don't just stand there, tell us!"_

_Jacket nodded. He continued caressing the raised dots with his fingers, going on to explain the meaning..._

"_This is Braille. I had a Aunt who knew and taught it to me in case one day I would need to use it."_

_Nassie cocked an eyebrow. "What? Why?"_

_Jacket shrugged. "I'm guessing for when I'm older and would need glasses I suppose."_

"_Well, since you're so smart then, tell us what it says..." Their friend hammered._

"_Well...it says..."_

_Jacket posed himself into a position that was ready to move. _

"_LEFT."_

_As he spoke, he moved himself in the direction of the words spoken, as is, he jumped to his left._

"_LEFT."_

_He jumped to his left once more._

"_DOWN."_

_He suddenly moved backwards._

"_DOWN."_

_He moved back again._

"_THEN USE...ROCK SMASH?"_

_He stood up properly and wondered. Nassie rolled her eyes. "Great...now we need a Pokemon with Rock Smash..."_

_Then it hit him. He spun around to face Nassie and their little friend. He possessed that evil glint in his eyes as rubbed his hands together. Nassie stood back. "What is he thinking?"She said as he giggled._

"_No fear, I just remembered I did have a Pokemon with Rock Smash. Come forth! Aerodactyl!"_

_Nassie took one look at the Rock/Flying Pokemon and started walking backwards. Their friend hid behind her leg and chattered his teeth._

"_How in the world did you get that thing?" He asked._

"_Yes, please...do tell."_

_The ancient Pokemon roared and fluttered its wings, before Jacket rubbed his cheek and its own with a stupid grin on his face._

_Nassie couldn't believe her eyes. They had encountered one of its kind before, and had threatened to eat them all. This was the last thing she wanted to see, besides you know who of course._

"_Put it away before it devours us all!" Nassie demanded._

_Jacket had a surprised look on his face. "But, Dacky here knows Rock Smash...you two have any other better ideas?"_

"_No..." They replied in unison._

_Jacket nodded. He faced Aerodactyl and pointed to the plaque. "Okay, use Rock Smash!"_

"_ROAAAAAAAAR"_

_The ancient Pokemon spread its wings once more, before lifting its head and ramming its hardened skull into the wall. _

_**RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLE**_

_They stood back as rocks fell from above, but suddenly disappeared in flash. Jacket covered his mouth to prevent the dust around from making him cough, as well as closing his eyes to protect them. He opened his eyes as sometime after the dust had dissipated. All that was heard however, was the hollowing songs of wind that danced around the cave. He looked at the plaque. It had disappeared, and a hidden cave was behind it, but it was drenched in darkness._

_Jacket gulped. "You know, the only reason we're doing this is because there's a possibility of something rare behind it..isn't it?" Asked Nassie._

_Jacket scratched his head. Now that he thought about it, what was the point of this anyway? The cave opened itself by luck and now another had been discovered by them. But this innate need of curiosity was probably now brought on by their tendencies for making a quick buck of sorts. It might contain treasure or a Pokemon, who knows? Jacket sighed. He knew where they were was far from the problems elsewhere. So this was practically easier to deal with than what they had done back in Kanto. It was terrible indeed. The event scarred their minds. Considerable doubts into their ongoing jobs caused them to quit. Escaping into the midst of impassable Hoenn should have been a perfect getaway. Especially where they were hidden. Nonetheless, they pressed forward. What else could go wrong?_

"What happened then? What was in the cave?" Asked Brock.

Nassie and Jacket looked at each other. "It was a moment, we'd rather forget..."

_The trio entered inside the second cave. Pitch black, Nassie whinged how she would possibly trip over something. Jacket moved forward. He pulled out a torch and switched it on._

"_Mines broken...no thanks to bozo over there..." She complained as she pointed to their friend._

_He sighed. "Sorry, I was trying to change the batteries and it slipped from my hands..."_

_Jackets torch refused to turn on properly. He whacked behind it a few time before it made its crackling noises and finally turned on. He sighed with relief before pointing it forward. The light shone on some sort of unusual rock. He had sworn he'd seen something the same once before. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He looked around it. Nassie was getting impatient and their friend walked up to it and started patting it._

"_Uhh guys..."_

"_Not now, we're still investigating." Said Nassie. She turned attention to Jacket. "So what do you think it is? Treasure or just a boring statue?"_

_Jacket dusted a little dirt off of it. "I can't say I know for sure...but it I could have sworn to have seen an exact replica somewhere..."_

_Nassie approached Jacket, who then continued to search further down the cave. Their friend on the other hand, stiffened as the dots on the statue suddenly lit up a reddish as anger colour. He could feel it staring down at him in extreme anger. His throat clogged up, preventing him from screaming._

_Meanwhile Jacket and Nassie had reached the end of the cave. Nassie moaned._

"_ARGH! Stupid cave! Why'd we come in here in the first place, why I..."_

_ERUUUUUUGH_

"_Huh?"_

_Jacket and Nassie turned around. Jacket aimed his torch at the statue._

"_HELP ME!"_

_They bolted over to see that the statue had picked up their friend by the throat. They immediately grabbed each arm and tried pull them out to save him._

"_Let go you great big dull rock!" Roared Nassie._

"_Yeah let go!"_

_BOOOOOOOOM_

_Jacket and Nassie shielded themselves from the explosion, but were still forced back quite a bit. They stood in awe as soon as they realized what had happened._

"_It's...you...how." Stuttered Jacket._

"_Did you find...us?" Continued Nassie._

_They watched on as the statue turned around, holding their friend in its hand still. A figure stood in the way, possessing a cloak and a mask. They could tell who was behind it. Who else would find them?_

"_I was told you three would be here. I had my warriors, mainly those who had begged for their life as we recruited them from your broken down team, that told us of your location...they felt they were worthy of redemption on their part."_

_Both of them huddled together, horrified. The figure raised its arm, revealing a black smog that shifted from the sleeve and surrounded the statue._

"_Their souls I sent elsewhere, but...their bodies were useful for the unborn. So I transferred those Unborn into their new vessels and old friends were united under one banner...under one red sun. Under blood and under flesh."_

_The statue absorbed the blackened mist. The dots intensified on its body. It threw their friend to the other side of the cave, almost knocking it out._

"_Team Haima is now the ruling ovation in this world. We plan to remove the power inhibitors placed upon by our cruel and vindictive savor Arceus. His power overruns the land, to ensure that Pokemon power is released and taken in a fair matter and proclaims it sport."_

_The statue raised its arms, while a golden orb formed in its hands. It made a few grunting noises and weird bleeps and bloops._

"_Haima, the Legion of Red, now will enact the survival of the fittest."_

_Jacket and Nassie sat in great disbelief. What was going on?_

"_What, are you going to do to me?" Said their friend._

"_Revenge is petty. I prefer the term 'Vengeance'"_

_A loud blast emitted from the statues golden orb, enveloping the friend in light, dismembering it completely. Nassie gasped as he was burnt to a crisp._

"_We can remove the inhibitors, but only on a smaller scale. Its magnificent..."_

_ And raw....for my master"_

The look on both Brock and Tracey's faces had to be seen to be believed. It was awful, and noticeable tears dripping from their cheeks. They watched as Jacket and Nassie held each others hands.

"Our punishment was to live with the guilt...to suffer as the world burned underneath his heel..." Cried Nassie.

Brock wiped the tears from his eyes. "So, what did you actually do to deserve that?" He asked.

"It...was an accident. It was completely unintentional..." Exclaimed Jacket.

"But...the look in his eyes...was not the look that we once knew."

Tracey rummaged through some sorted papers. He was looking for something.

"Aha..." He grabbed the piece of paper from a local newspaper.

"I knew I heard Team Haima from somewhere..."

"Yes..." Nodded Nassie.

She explained how someone collected the fallen remnants of Teams across all regions. Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Snagem, Cipher and many small villains in the midst and used them for their grunt work. The process of these grunts became more of less different across Haima. Like this, possible Admin, had explained that the souls of them were weak, and had been replaced by something called the Unborn. They were not sure of what the Unborn actually is, but no doubt would generate a new era of terrorism and unspeakable acts to the Pokemon world.

"First, they claimed the big guns of the world. The most powerful Pokemon were captured in short time flat." Explained Jacket.

"And like dominoes, one after the other had fallen. And for us to live and watch this..."

Brock shook his head. "It's hard to believe that actually happens...no wonder you're all struggling so hard..."

"Yeah...Master Red is especially cunning." Commented Tracey.

..:...

After a days work of training, Ash and Misty went back to the secondary base. Ash's mind pondered on a few noticeable things...

"Hey Misty, lemme ask you something..." Said Ash.

"Like what?" Asked Misty.

Ash sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you had aura?" He asked. Misty believed that he felt was betrayed by this lack of knowledge about her. She sighed.

"Well...I had a visit from Sabrina a few months ago. She wanted to apologize to what had happened at Saffron Gym."

Ash nodded. He still remembers fleeing from her as that dreaded Haunter wasn't there when he needed him. He still pondered on that girls mind set. She was so lifeless as the doll was full of it. And had turned Brock and Misty into dolls as a result. But why would she apologize now?

"What did she tell you?" Ash wondered.

Misty looked away. "She could sense something odd about me...and you of course. But since I was there she told me that I emitted a strange sense to her. Then she described it as a small part of myself that could be trained to do things like you wouldn't believe."

Ash rubbed his chin. It wasn't too dissimilar by the sounds of it, from all the stories he's heard of the usage.

"Yeah...I learned about it when I went to the Tree of Beginnings and met a really ancient Lucario."

Misty's head spun around. "Really?"

Ash described the experience as he, Brock, Max and May were at Cameron Palace, when Mew had teleported his Pikachu to the Tree of Beginnings and met Lucario, the Aura Pokemon that was sealed inside of a staff, handed down by Sir Aaron from many years ago. So they met up with a lovely and amazing woman who offered her help as she was heading down that way. Along the way, they discovered the experiences of this Lucario, who had a grudge against human trainers as a result of thinking Sir Aaron ran away and betrayed the kingdom. As they got to the tree, they encountered the legendary golems, Regirock, Regice and Registeel who were the trees protectors. And finally encountered Mew and got back Pikachu. However, a problem emerged as the trees defensive mechanisms almost killed them all, if not for Mew communicating with the trees and forcing them out of submission. But as a result, Mew and the tree started to die. So they were forced to escape as the tree started collapsing. But Lucario and Ash fled to find Mew, and found a Time Flower that presented Sir Aarons last moments. He never actually betrayed the kingdom, but sacrificed his life to heal the tree. Lucario broke down in tears in this realization. So he and Ash decided to do what Aaron had done long ago: transfer their aura into Mew, who had a symbiotic connection to the tree itself. But doing so would kill Ash and Lucario. So Lucario pushed Ash out of the way and transferred his aura into it, therefore saving them both, but at the cost of Lucario's life.

Misty's eyes widened. She missed these sorts of adventures with him. She had to admit that to herself. But she had a duty to the Cerulean Gym. She knew she could never part with it as long she lived. Bound to a dream? Or bound to reality? She could only have one or the other. And she chose the path which lead her to somewhere she knew. She often wondered where the path with Ash could spiral into? It was what made their journey so great. It was full of surprises and twisted turns that go anywhere. The dark and dangerous wonders of the Pokemon world. But she couldn't. She had to do what she needed to do with her life. She knew she couldn't be stuck with him forever. It would forever be an unfulfilled dream....

All of a sudden, Ash's Enhanced Poketch rang. He fumbled to to press the buttons, but eventually answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ash it's Blue. How goes your training session?"

Ash shivered. "Its okay...I think I might be getting used to it..."

"Good. When you think you're ready, I need you and Misty to head down to Shadow Town. Give me a call and I'll escort you both. Understood?"

Ash nodded. "Okay..."

They hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Misty.

"It was Blue. She said when we're done, we have to go to Shadow Town."

"Did she say why?"

"Nah...she didn't explain it. I suppose it's a secret."

She nodded. "Well, at least we're can rest for now...until tomorrow."

* * *

"Brock and Tracey..."

Mewtwo had entered the room where they were still going through files for the past few days. They hadn't found anything new recently and it had become increasingly boring doing so. But the stories told by Jacket and Nassie were especially intriguing. They dug up information on Team Haima.

"How come you didn't read up on these before?" Asked Tracey.

Nassie shrugged. "Didn't come to mind really. After what happened, we really didn't want to think back."

Brock nodded. "I see...it would have hurt to read about them and at an instant remember your good friend..."

Nassie sighed. "Yeah...he was...."

"You could have asked for a little more info..."Said Mewtwo.

Brock and Tracey looked up at him. "What's up Mewtwo?" Asked Brock.

"Lord Green needs you both at Shadow Town. I shall escort you." Said Mewtwo. "Jacket and Nassie will follow up on Team Haima. I will speak to them when I return."

Brock and Tracey wondered what he wanted from them. They packed up their things and followed Mewtwo out the backway.

"So Mewtwo, whats your story?" Asked Brock.

Mewtwo ruffled his cloak and adjusted his sachet. He sniffed the atmosphere...it was dull and damp.

"What story is there to tell?" Mewtwo asked.

"You know, how you got involved with all of this..." Continued Tracey.

Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to summon them all to the air. They gently flew towards Shadow Town. He closed his eyes and pondered back.

"You remember me from Mt. Quena correct?"

Brock nodded. Its been a while, since the journey around Johto with Ash and Misty. A fraction of his thoughts were about his two travelling buddies. But majority had been that encounter on top of that amazing mountain. As well as saving Mewtwo from Team Rocket.

"After that, I traveled around the world in its shadow, staring down upon city after city...."

_Flashback..._

_It was a cold night in Hearthome City. Mewtwo stood atop a building, near the church. He was amazed the pinnacle design. It was so different from the rest of the buidlings humans constructed. It seemed older, but it was a beautiful sight to behold. A breather from high tech and rectangular constructs. It wasn't lit up or smothered in colour. He watched as several people entered it. It was too dark to see who they were, but they seemed to let off a strange power. Curious, he flew down to stand in front of tall cathedral doors. He wanted to enter, but did not want the humans to notice him. Instead, he flew around to the back, where a door had been opened. He slowly entered and walked around until he found himself in a large hall, with lines of wooden seats and a large pathway in the middle. He continued to hide behind one of the doorways and watched as several humans sat around and had their hands clammed together. Was this the prayer motion that he had heard so much about. He leaned in to hear their words as well as get a general description of the people._

_One was a man with long violet hair, glasses and a red suit. Next to him were two people identically dressed, but by their scent, one was male and the other female. Beside them was another purple haired man, with a weird mask and a strange suit. Beside them was a lady that had short blackish hair, a red singlet and white pants and green and black bangles. All of them had circled one another and murmured. Mewtwo cocked his head, interested in these humans not because of their actions but their power. They had radiating auras that attracted Mewtwo._

"_These humans...they're...different..." He thought to himself._

"_That is because we are not far from you yourself..." The black haired woman called out._

_Mewtwo stood back. "Uh..."_

"_Come out from behind there, we've been waiting for you..."_

_Mewtwo blinked. He slowly revealed himself to the group. All of a sudden, rows of candles lit up around them._

"_Welcome Mewtwo..."_

_He looked around the hall. There were stain glassed windows and pictures all over the place._

_One of the twins pinched the other one. "I told you he was real!" She sqeaked._

_The other one rolled his eyes. "Yeah what ever..."_

_The black haired woman approached him._

"_My name is Sabrina. I am the Gym Leader from Saffron City."_

_She then pointed to the twins. "These are Tate and Liza, the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City. The two bowed in unison with smiles on their faces. They were probably young and naïve. Sabrina then aimed to the purple haired men._

"_This man here, with the mask is Will of the Conjoined Tojho League."_

_Will bowed to Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded and looked at the other man._

"_And this is Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four."_

_Lucian nodded while making a gesture with his hand. "Pleasure..."_

_Mewtwo paid his attention to Sabrina. "Why are you all here?" He asked._

_Sabrina had a serious look on her face. "We all have one thing in common."_

"_We're Psychics, like you." Commented Lucian in a calm like fashion._

"_And does this meeting of similar minded people have a purpose?" Asked Mewtwo,_

_Sabrina nodded. "Yes. We've all had the same feelings lately..."_

"_Like what?"_

"_There is something amiss..." Said Will._

"_There will be trouble in the nearby future..."_

_Mewtwo looked away. They were right. There was a strange essence in the air that made him uneasy. It wasn't easily shaken off. In fact, with each passing day, it would only get stronger bit by bit. He couldn't understand it. Maybe these humans know exactly._

"_Its not just us..." Said Liza_

"_But the Pokemon..." Continued Tate._

_Mewtwo nodded. "I'm aware that as Pokemon, we are more critically in tune with nature that you humans are..."_

_Despite it being an odd situation, it was what made Mewtwo believe himself as a Pokemon so much, that even though he was forged as an artificial, his acute senses were exactly the same as any other Pokemon he had encountered. It was with new knowledge that comes to pass that had changed Mewtwos mind about him not belonging to a world. It had long since accepted him and he was forever grateful for it._

"_There had been a few incidents that had arisen lately. Especially in the Kanto Region." Said Sabrina._

"_I know..." Agreed Mewtwo. "I have left that area in search of others, because it was giving off bad vibes...and making me ill."_

"_We had a theory that was on purpose. For whom had done it we don't know..." Said Lucian._

"_But we can acclaim that it will have great impact when the time comes."_

_Mewtwo's head flung to Lucian. "Purpose? What purpose is there to make us sick?"_

"_There is a storm coming..." Said Liza._

"_We must prepare ourselves..." Continued Tate._

"_What must I do then?" He asked._

"_We cannot avoid fate." Said Sabrina. "But what we all can do is plan ahead and prevent as much damage as we can."_

"_What does that involve?"_

_Sabrina held her hands to her chest. "Protecting the ones we love most..."_

_

* * *

_

Within days, Misty had gotten used to her training. She could also project her aura now, as could Ash, who was trying extremely hard to get his aura sight working. He had been slightly ticked off that it was being too stubborn to work. He could hear better than before, focusing on sound and touch to work his way around, but...the aura vision still wasn't getting to him fast enough. But he had learned how to shield himself with aura...it wasn't strong as, say, Riley's was when he first saw him and his faithful Lucario use it, but it was still there in progress. It meant they were finally getting somewhere.

"Good work Ash..." Said Ruka.

"You're improving much faster than I thought...."

Ash sighed. He sat down on a fallen log and slouched. "You seem disappointed?"

Ash took off his hat and scratched his head. "I'm trying so hard here Ruka, but why can't I see with it yet?"

Ruka rubbed his chin and pondered. But then smiled. "It doesn't come automatically. With an aura as strong as yours, surely you will get it eventually."

"I certainly hope so...."

Meanwhile Misty and Lucinda finished up their training for the day. She especially learned to summon a long object, similar to to a Lucario's bone club. Misty wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was pooped. Lucinda approached her. "Misty, you're doing very well..."

She was, but she felt strange. She had trained her Pokemon, but she was training herself! She now felt like she was the Pokemon. But had no real qualms about it. Except for the minor oddities.

"You know the term hammerspace Misty?"

Misty shook her head. "No...what is it?"

"It is believed to be a type of subspace only subjected to a select few. It's genetic and passed down through the mother..."

"What does it do?"

"The one who has it, can pull anything out of nowhere and use it. Mainly, for females and sometimes the odd male, depending on the type, can pull out a particular weapon of their choice. Usually no one notices because when they use it, its for a punishment of sorts. Its unclear why it goes unchecked or hardly anyone makes a fuss."

Misty cocked an eyebrow. She had no clue where this was going.

"One is chosen to bring out a specific weapon. Namely, a Hammer."

Misty nodded, but was still confused.

"I shall ask you, do you remember anytime where you have pulled out something out of nowhere and used it against someone?"

Misty rubbed her chin. She often would whack one of the boys for their stupidity or if they said an idiotic premise that was of pure embarrasment.

"I may have once or twice..." She replied.

Lucinda nodded. "I see...then we shall focus on that tomorrow..."

She wondered what she meant by that. She headed back to the base. "Also..." Started Lucinda. "I want you and Ash to go deeper into the forest latter on tonight. I want you both to see something."

Misty turned around. "Where is that?" She asked.

"Just follow the Pokemon..."

Misty nodded. She turned back around and headed off again.

* * *

They were half way there, but were interested in Mewtwo's Tale so far. So far he had encountered several famous Psychics.

"So what happened then?" Asked Tracey.

"I was compelled into their plans for the future. But...the end didn't matter. Now it's...all a blur to me..."

They spent the rest of their flight in dull solitude. Mewtwo's heart sank. It wasn't the entire truth however. Deeper in his heart, there'd been a massive churning cloud that sucked in his positive energies. He'd hoped not to reference it again. But...it was better for their futures if needed be.

When they arrived, they gently floated down to the ground in front of the main building. Mewtwo raised his arm and pointed towards it. "Go in there. You shall find the others. I must return."

They said their goodbyes and headed towards the large overarching but old building.

"Man this place is a ghost town..." Tracey commented while looking down the main street.

* * *

Somewhere over past the forest stood Blue who had had walked around, wasting time to wait for Ash and Misty, overlooking ruins. Not ancient ruins, but broken down and destroyed cities. These were the last remnants of civilization. She brought out her Golduck for protection. The City ruins were dangerous, as unthinkable horrors lied within it. The other City up the road from Shadow Town was smaller than this, but...at least it was habitual. She walked down the hill as her Golduck shifted its head left and right for anything worth protecting its master for.

**CRUNCH**

She stopped and looked under her boot. Figures...it'd have to be the obvious. They were everywhere. The wipeout was enormous. Lives lost by the thousand. And that is not compared to the lives taken by Master Red. But she was here for a different reason. She was not here to ponder thoughts or rehash the past. No. She was here to meet someone. Someone she had been meeting for several months now. Someone in the effort to bring down Red once and for all. She continued walking down the empty roads of cracked tar and cement. Plants died before they were given a chance to grow. She hid behind a broken down car as she heard trampling. She'd grabbed Golducks paw and slung it next to her. Then proceeded to tilt her head around to see what was going on. She was at an intersection. The traffic lights suddenly lit up. The vibrations got louder and harder. Herds of Stantler had bolted past. Blue knew these weren't ordinary Stantler. Their eyes were dead as dead. But she had no time for pity. Life was long gone, and the only ones worth saving were the once who she believed to be redeemable in her eyes. They went as quickly as they came, and Blue and Golduck came out from behind the car and walked down the roads once more. This was Eden City...a once heavenly place. Prized for its numerous attractions and pretty lights as well as a school and a Contest Hall.

She glanced at her sides often, ever so watchful and anxious. She headed down alleyways and dodged a swarm of Beedrill, avoided a pack of Mightyena and managed to slip away from a flock of Starly. Nonetheless, she eventually got to her destination. The tallest buildings of Ivory and Ebony that intertwine halfway in a spiral fashion. The Twisted Tower She went through the surprisingly still working automatic doors. The entrance was stillborn. Lights were on but most had broken globes or were flickering in utter annoyance. Straight in front of her was the help desks, that were split by a large elevator. She ordered Golduck to stay in front of her. They wandered into the elevator and pressed the black and white thirteen button. Both stood still, until her Golduck looked at her with concern.

She patted her Pokemon to comfort him. A sudden ding vibrated into her ears. The doors slid open as she walked into the room.

In front of her was a white desk, but the entirety of the room was black. Pillars and pots were white, while floors, doors, roofs and walls were completely black. The white chair had its back to Blue. She rolled her eyes at this stereotypical officy crap.

"Eracus stop being so damned idiotic..."

The chair swung around, revealing a beautiful blonde haired man. His face was a perfect sculpture, with sparkly green eyes. His suit was questionable. A man of importance didn't seem to have colours of a prestigous manner. The jacket was a darkened blueish hue, almost purple in nature. The tie was a pearly pink, while the shirt itself was a lighter blue. The pants were a vibrant red and the shoes were grey. He had two rings. One ring on his right index finger was gold with a large ruby rock, while his left index finger had a silver ring with a big sapphire.

He had sat there, leaning back in his somewhat obsessive claim of his chair, crossed legs and clasped hands.

"It's better than being gloomy all the time. At least I want to have some fun!"

Blue's hands flew to her hips. She then reached for her sleeve and pulled out a folder and slammed it on the desk.

Eracus looked at the folder briefly without moving a muscle, then looked at Blue.

"And this is?"

"I've recently been in contact with the Mirage Dimension, they've given us some startling data. Look at it and see for yourself."

Eracus sighed. "If I have to..."

He leaned in and took the folder and opened it. He flicked a few pages, his sarcastic sombre expression barely changed. "What does this prove?"

"That your theory is correct. Haven't you noticed the colours?"

She grabbed one of the papers and flattened it in on the desk. It was pictures of newborn Togepi, but abnormally coloured. Eracus rubbed his chin and nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. It's happened once before..."

"What does it indicate?" Asked Blue.

Eracus scattered the photos all over the desk. Various Togepi, Togetic and Togekiss were scattered across their home, but strangely hued.

"I told you that certain types of Pokemon, namely those that would have a strong connection to this case, would quasi-evolve. Not necessarily an evolution by our standards, but in actuallity I have studied this with several other Pokemon that have been affected."

"So...this means?" Wondered Blue.

Eracus reached for a drawer and pulled out a pair of blueish clear glasses. He rested his hands behind his back and leaned on his chair. "I've called it a TAPS believe it or not..."

"And that stands for?"

Eracus picked his ear with his pinky finger. "Time Alternate Pallete Syndrome."

"Riiiiiiiight..." Said Blue sarcastically.

"Well, I am a qualified Time and Space specialist aren't I?" He said, getting off his chair in a smooth manner. He wrapped his arm around Blue and glinted his teeth at her. She was losing her patience, but he was right...he knew a lot more than most people.

"So tell me again...you've met Dialga and Palkia?" She asked. He flung off her and started spinning himself around the room. "Yes...wonderous creatures..."

Blue tapped her foot on the ground. She was loosing her cool with him. Eracus stopped spinning and confronted Blue by slapping his hands on her shoulder and focusing on her eyes. "They wouldn't explain the problem properly. I suppose there's hatred amongst most legendaries at the moment. Lucky this war isn't about them eh?"

Blue agreed. Though, partially, their disappearance didn't aid in the manner. Fetching back to the old days where the protection of the world was their crucial vial. Perhaps their achilles heel.

"How's that status quo goin' by the way?"

Blue snapped back to reality and realized she had hated that subject. Only she and Eracus knew about the severe secret-ism she wielded.

"Predictably, he still throws his waves every so often. Still keeping us on our toes." She sighed. Blue looked at her Golduck. Then it hit her. "Oh, you wanted to see my Golduck?"

Eracus blinked. "Yes yes yes! I want you to attach something to it..."

He opened his drawer and grabbed a silvery flippable device from it. He scanned it over Golduck from where it made bleeping noises. Eracus' face changed to surprised to impressed. "Excellent, excellent!"

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Eracus briefly glanced at her. "As shall you explain the tremendous impact of bringing minors here?"

Blue looked away. "Don't change the subject..."

Eracus calmly placed the device on the desk, then brushed himself against the cloaked girl. He pushed her slightly closer to the wall. He gazed at her seductively while pressing his chest on hers. She didn't budge, but didn't look none too pleased. She knew his antics and would most certainly get his comeuppance. Her eyes tinged with ultimate fury as grasped her arms and breathed on her cheeks with his nose. She never understood why she was so powerless at this point, because it wouldn't have been the first time he'd done it...

"Don't....lecture me girl...you're lucky a fragmentation of you still exists..." He whispered as he leaned in on her ear. He threw the hoodie off her head and rubbed his head in her hair.

A bolt of rage struck threw her body. She was rightly repulsed by his actions. But he had power like she'd never seen. His strange dominance and control. She was attracted to it somewhat. But resisted for her own decency and mostly her dignity.

"I let your kind live because I believe you still have a chance..." He murmured as he started kissing her forehead.

"GOLDUCK NOW!"

The duck like Pokemon stood back, while a thin ray of power burst from the jewel from his forehead, colliding with Eracus, and scouring the room with dust and debris. Blue felt his grip loosen on her and she proceeded and stand behind Golduck. Not surprising to her, as the dust dissipated he was standing there with his hand opened palm, as if shielding himself. She hastily put her hoody back on and was in position to strike again.

"You're still in love with him?" He gasped with sarcasm. He stood up straight and adjusted his tie and his glasses. "I see..."

Blue said nothing as she glared at him. "I am trying as hard as a I can here! I need to learn more about emotion! I needed more sessions with the pink one!"

He walked back to behind his desk. Blue watched as the broken wall, floor and roof seemed to mend by itself, as if reversing time. He sat back on his chair and placed his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers. Blue walked back over to face him.

"Why can't I love properly Blue? I've been told its a two edged sword. It heals. It hurts..."

He placed his hands flat on each other, praying. He sighed and faced downwards. "No matter...as long as those who have millions of years of learning how to love, it shocks me to say how I never investigating it myself. Imagine that!"

Blue's hand fell to her hip. His nonsense was unbearable, but over time she had learned to tolerate it. "So you gonna give me an explanation on the device or what?" Asked Blue.

Eracus nodded. "You remember that last discussion we had?" He asked.

"Yes..." She replied. "It was the study of the Four Pillars..."

She remembered it well. She had visited him a week before the childrens arrival when he was in the middle of it. It was mainly a dimensional theory of planes. Four planes that surrounded the world in a thick blanket. The first three were could be seen easily. Eracus had explained that the first plane was as clear as day, although those with the naked eye or didn't have the exact field knowledge to know about it wouldn't need to study it. It was right under their noses. The second and third planes were supporters unbeknowst to existance. They were meant to be within the air, the water, the fire and the earth itself. They backed up one another with balanced energies of equal balance. But...the last...the fourth plane was there but would always be on the corner of your eye...

"Last time, I had found out that the fourth pillar could not be explored so easily. In matter of fact it was improbably that anyone would figure out what it was. But I have come up with a spontaneous suggestion for it!"

"Shoot..." Blue didn't care for such things. Eracus was brillant as a scientist but a bit on the insane list. She would ask for the short story, but he would carry on in his own world regardless.

"I think its a trans-dimension. Yet another supporting body...I would like to call it a cross of a plane and a dimension if I must...."

"And?"

Eracus scratched his head. "I don't know if your feeble mind could comprehend the mass of the following...so I'll get to the point..."

Blue rolled her eyes for the zillionth time and began tapping her foot. "I'm waaaaaaiting..." She said sarcastically...

He grabbed the device and pulled out a small digital card from it. "I cannot detail it all for you...but its the best I can come up with. My gift to you. After all, you did pull me out of a tight spot in the past...."

Blue reluctantly took the card from him and looked at it. Was quite small in fact...no bigger than 3 centimeters. She glanced at it from all angles and determined its weirdness by default. She looked at Eracus with confoundment. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

Eracus shrugged. "Store it and forget about it...its my gift."

"Does this have to do with the Four Pillars?"

Eracus warmly smiled. "Addressing it as such might not help...speculation is good. But I promise you, its a gift. A small world-ed gift but none the less thoughtful."

He scratched his neck. "Like I said, I am still learning love. Gifts are a start don't cha think?"

Blue gently place the card into a pocket and looked at him. "Just keep studying with the 'pink one' or whoever it is you see who teaches you this sort of stuff."

Eracus just lightly chuckled. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. Blue turned around, Golduck following.

"You didn't answer my question by the way...." Said Eracus, still facing outwards.

Blue stopped in her tracks. "You have your reasons...and I have mine...that is all."

She continued walking and went into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she collapsed on the floor...well, mainly sitting down with her head in arms. Golduck walked over and rested its hand on her arm, his expression of sadness meant he was worried about her...

* * *

Misty entered the lounge area to see Ash sitting on one of the couches. Pikachu laid on the carpet in front of the heater. It had been rather cold now. Ash had cuddled himself to a corner and daydreamed. She smiled a small smile as she treadled over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Heya Misty..."

Misty giggled. "How'd you know it was me?"

Ash grinned. "I'm getting better when hearing things. You know, thanks to the training an' all..."

She laid back on the chair. She wondered about their purpose here. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"Ash..." Misty said faintly.

"Yeah?"

She sighed. She wanted to tell Ash everything but she couldn't. The timing was still wrong.

But, in her mind, it was a peaceful moment. Everything was calm and still and quiet. The two had gotten even closer the past few days. It was nice. And Ash wasn't that average guy. He was beyond average. But still, maintained the same manner throughout. He hadn't changed that much after all.

It was okay, but not that great either. On one hand, it meant he appeared to be coping with what happened, but does that mean he hadn't yet outgrown himself? Part of that angered her, knowing he was probably holding it all in. He had lied to her after all...with the dreams and visions. But she knew he wouldn't want to worry everyone. His pain was overshadowed by his courage and sacrificial nature. He cared more about the world than himself. But she wished he would be more open about his pain. After all this, how could he still be sane though...

"...nothing...it's nothing..." She finally said.

It returned to the zero sound form. It was late at night after all and Ruka and Lucinda had returned to wherever they go in the deepest part of the forest. May and Dawn were gonna be there the next day. So Misty had to at least take advantage of their time alone. But not get that close

_Maybe..._thought Misty. _Just maybe I give more obvious hints. Yeah...that way it'll hurt a lot less._

"Hey Misty...." Said Ash.

"Huh?"

"It's getting a little chilly, do ya think you can grab a blanket for me?"

Misty blinked twice. "Uh sure..."

She got up from the couch and went over to the back cupboard and grabbed a nice soft blanket with silky edges. It was so...wooly. Perfect for this weather. She walked over to the couch, only to trip over the mat on the floor and fall on the one thing she didn't want...

"What was that?" Said Ash. He'd stretched out on the couch when something fell on his chest. Misty lifted her head up and blushed like mad. Her head was only a few inches from his face. The fact that the bandages on his face didn't diminish his image. She cocked her head, when she saw dim blue light faded through the cloth. "What is that?" She thought to herself.

"Misty, what fell on me?" He asked. She paid attention to his face, which was turning blue. Misty shook her head and immediately jumped off him. "Uh...sorry...I lost control of..uhh...." She said, sweating hard "Don't worry about it...it's gone now."

Ash didn't reply as he placed his hand behind his head. He took of his hat and placed on it Pikachu, much to his dismay at being disturbed. He grabbed the hat and put it on the coffee table and sat and stared at his friend. Misty wiped her forehead with relief, and placed the blanket over Ash.

"Thanks Mist..." He said.

"It's okay..." She replied.

"Uhh Mist can I ask you one more favour?"

Misty blinked. She was about to go to bed herself.

"Sure what is it?"

Ash wasn't sure what to make of it. The question he was about ask was so insanely stupid, but somehow needed it work like it did before. Pikachu seemed to know what he was about to ask as he stared at Misty and twitched his ears and smiled. Misty had a confused look on her face as Ash's face went red.

"I wanted to know, if you could lay with me tonight?"

Misty froze. What did he just say?

"Ash...I dunno..."

Ash...just asked a very daring, if not tempting question. When she thought about getting a little closer than they were without getting hurt too much this was not what she had in mind. She wanted to remain subtle about it. She had conflicted emotions at this point. Whether to do it or not was brought out by feelings of guilt, fear and of course love and caress. She did care for Ash at abnormal levels but...

"I know it sounds really...weird and dumb because it makes it look we're going out or something..."

Her heart sank at that point...it lead her to taking the option of refusal...

"And this'll sound even weirder, but...ever since you fell asleep next to me back outside, I for once didn't have those horrible nightmares. And this is out of character for me I know. I have to be the tough one for everyone and..."

No he didn't.

"I'll do it."

Pikachu smiled even more. "Wait...even though I've told you this idea was crazy and stupid, you'll still do it?"

Misty's face lifted. "Of course. You're my friend. And I am in such great debt to you..." She said.

Ash didn't know what to say. This was only based on a theory on one night. One night of peace meant everything to him. It'd temporarily rid of him of his insomia and be given a breath of fresh air. He knew he was an experimental kind of guy, trying to figure what techniques work and what didn't...but this was a human being! You don't do this to them, especially when it's a best friend.

Especially when it was Misty. Why did he bring up this dumb idea anyway?

Misty slowly walked over while Ash sat up and lifted the blanket and gulped. She hesitated for a moment, before sliding in and leaning on him. Pikachu wanted to giggle at the great big blush on their faces.

Ash had to reassure. "Now if anytime you wanna leave, you can okay?" He said.

Misty nodded. "Okay..."

"Cause I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

Oh she was...but it didn't matter. It was with him wasn't it? She wouldn't have it any other way.

She said nothing however. It was quite awkward indeed.

For him, it was strange, but it wasn't the worst thing he had done. He knew he would have never have done this to anyone else. Misty just gave him new strength and made him experience new emotions that couldn't be justified. He promised himself he would never get into this stuff. But...there was no harm in trying. He was always willing to try new things. But this wasn't gonna happen, not in a million years. And Misty, of all people...emitted an energy like no other and it changed him slightly. In fact, this entire journey has changed him in a short manner of weeks. New doors were opening but he just didn't understand what was lurking behind them. His life was full of love for Pokemon and battles...but this. But it definitely better than what was going on with him and the rest of the world. Out of all the turmoil and disaster, this was perhaps the best therapy. Sharing a moment with a person you care about. He felt shame...

The two sat there with the blanket over themselves. Pikachu by this point slept on the other side of the couch. Ash sighed.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Misty..."

Misty frowned. She knew he wasn't the one to lie unless there as was a good reason for it.

"It's fine..."

The two rested there in their own little corner. Both of them huddle their knees in tight, as if wanting to protect themselves from what ever lurked around them. Misty took out her pony tail and waited for Ash to fall asleep. It wasn't that long though. Several moments later, she rolled her eyes at his snoring. She shook her head with disbelief and just closed her eyes...

Brock and Tracey entered the wooden building and encountered May and Dawn, who were sitting on the chairs at a table on the side. They greeted each other before discussing the situation.

"So why are we here?" Asked Brock.

May and Dawn looked at each other. "Brock you're a Gym Leader right?" May asked.

"Yeah why?"

May poked the table. "Wasn't there a Gym Leader in Saffron called Sabrina?"

Brock nodded. "Of course. We met her on our first run through Kanto. Now that was a experience...

"How come?" Asked Dawn.

Brock rubbed his head. "Its...sorta...weird."

May rolled her eyes. "Look, we've seen it all before. I don't even know why it surprises you anymore..."  
Brock rubbed his chin. "Well, it was sorta at the beginning of our journey you know..."

"So I'm assuming first time traveling so far?" Asked Dawn.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we should thank Ash for letting us tag along."

All heads were towards the basement door as Green came out and approached them.

"Oh good, you're here." He said calmly. "I think we need you first Tracey..."

Tracey cocked an eyebrow. "First for what?"

He looked at May and Dawn, hoping they would have any clue.

"It's some little thing you need to hear..." Said May.

"Yeah...but you can't tell it to us. That's the rule she set..."

Tracey then followed Green downstairs. He blinked at the sight of Sabrina sitting down in an eerie still fashion that did not make his fear lift, but in fact intensify. He saw another woman approach him.

"Hey there. My names Meredine. You must be Tracey." She said with a snarl on her face. The two shook hands briefly before she headed back upstairs.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..." Waved Meredine. Tracey sat down on the chair in front of him. He wanted to look away in nervousness But Sabrina made sure her steely eyes connected to his.

He gulped and shakily waved his hand at her. She leaned her elbows on the table and stared deeper into his big orbs.

"Yes..." She murmured. "You are Tracey, of Tangelo Island, and the fourth of the six prophecized."

Sabrina bobbed her head. "Yes..." She grabbed Tracey's hands and gazed into his palms.

"You're harder to read than the girls I must admit...a pinnacle of strength no doubt...."

Tracey blinked. "Well, I don't see a need to reveal much of myself...I am more interested in everyone else than me."

Sabrina nodded. "Of course. Now...let's see....ah yes. You're the one called Third Eye...you do have an interesting place in the Celebi Prophecy..." she muttered as she carressed Tracey's temples...

_Third Eye, Third Sky_

_Sees all with a watchful pry_

_Seeks knowledge and bravery_

_With a plan that will fly_

Tracey was taken aback. "Uhhh woah..." He rubbed his head and tried to make sense of himself. He looked back at Sabrina who had a grin on her face. "Now you have heard this. Keep it to yourself and you will know when to enact when the the time comes...."

A little freaked out, but impressed nonetheless. He got off his chair and bowed to her, then left the room in a rush and hurried up the stairs. He shook his head when he saw Brock, May and Dawn. "What in the world was that?" He asked.

Dawn shrugged. "May and I got it before. And we're apparently supposed to take her word for it."

Tracey looked at Brock. "So...I'm guessing your next?" He said.

Brock rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I was told to come here. So I suppose I should...what's it like in there?" He said with a tinge of fear.

Tracey pulled his hands behind his back. "A little odd...a little odd indeed..."

Meredine and Green were hidden around the corner, carefully listening in to their conversation.

"For fuck sake I need to smoke!" She complained. She leaned on the wall while Green rolled his eyes. "You know our deal Mere..." Said Green. "I know...I know...don't have to tell me a thousand fucking times...."

She walked into one of the rooms. "Hard to believe this was once my mothers Pokemon Center huh?" She commented as she sat on the bed inside. She patted the tattered blankets and pillows. Green entered the room and closed the door. Meredine sighed with relief and pulled out a cigarette from her sleeve and lit it up. She inhaled, then exhaled the smoke into the air with content.

"Fuck...." She muttered. "So much shit going on at once...dunno if its all gonna come collidin' with each other in the end..."

Green had his arms behind him and looked at her. "Would you rather be more simple than this?"

Meredine glared at Green sarcastically. "Why the fuck not? Its fucking stupid that we have been here since day one and progress has been extremely slow..."

Green nodded. "We are still investigating the matter..."

Meredine took another puff and dangled her arm. "I'm still bothered by that little piece of shit..."

Green cocked his head to the side. "Still having those strange sensations?"

Meredine shot up from the bed and threw her arms down. "I can't explain it. Each person I am with, whether it's you, or the children, there's an unexplained emanation between you both...differences that aren't as obvious as once thought..."

"What makes you say that?" Green asked.

Meredine scratched her head. "Fuck oath...no idea..."

Meredine had been feeling this way since the children arrived. Meredine was just a trigger happy nurse out for revenge. Green had always been concerned about her, but this was on a whole new level of weirdness. She sat back down as he came around to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before she slapped him and stood up.

"Fuck off...how many times do I have to tell you to fuckin' stop it?"

Green raised his hands in defense. "You seemed stressed that's all..."

Meredine got rid of her cigarette and clenched her fist. "I'm always fuckin' stressed! I'm dealing with a zillion things here...can't believe I have to be fucking emo about it!"

in pain than you have to be."

Meredine rubbed her face. "At least pain is the only emotion left to know we're still human."

Green nodded. He got up and faced Meredine. He lifted up chin up with his finger. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "I'm not gonna worry about me though...." She muttered. She shook her head and turned around. "I'm so fucked up. I was raised in this bullshit and be damned that I am gonna die in this bullshit."

Green crossed his arms. "What are you going to do then?"

She cracked her neck and flung out her glocks from her sleeves. "Do what ever is necessary I guess...but I'm still fucked regardless..."

Green rolled his eyes. But it was a better point of view than before. She glanced at her glocks before placing them on the desk near her. She placed her hands on them before stretching her legs.

"Man I got so fuckin' worked up for nothin'." She sighed. She stood up properly and turned to face Green. "Fancy a pity fuck?"

Green blinked. "...what?"

Meredine's hands flew to her hips. "Don't play dumb with me you piece of shit...I need a outlet and you're already here..."

Green was frozen. What the hell? "Uh...hang on a sec..."

She shoved him on the bed and placed herself on top of him and started ripping their clothes off.

"Don't fuckin' say a word okay?" She demanded. "You either want this or get shot..."

Green frantically nodded. "Uh...fine...I guess..."

* * *

By that time, Mewtwo had returned back to the Main Headquarters. He sat solumly and lankly in his chair in the Security Room. He used the computer to open a file. It contained dozens of photos of Amber in her past. He was in deep thought while still-fully locking his dead eyes on the demeaning pictures. Another monitor depicted a high concentration of power over a certain city.

"Why must the past be brought up?" He asked himself broodingly.

"Why must you try to scorn existence by trampling all over it like a hypocrite."

He had his head tucked down with disgust. He then noticed a hand holding a cup near his face. He looked up. It was Professor Orange.

He looked at the cup curiously. "What is this?"

Orange lifted it up. "Oh this? It's a nice cup of hot chocolate..."

Mewtwo glanced at Orange with a strange look. Orange laughed nervously. "It's a beverage that humans drink. Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"

"I have heard of chocolate...but...don't you eat it? And doesn't chocolate melt when it is heated?"

Orange face-palmed. "Weh...well...hot chocolate isn't entirely made out of chocolate..."

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "You don't say..." He glanced at the cup. He reached out for it and tried to grab the handle with his unusual paws. He gave up after several tries and just used his psychic powers instead. "That's...incredibly lazy..." Orange commented. He froze as Mewtwo glared at him. Orange raised his arms in defense. "But...uh...its cool. In fact I'm quite jealous!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. Orange sighed with relief. He watched as Mewtwo try and take a sip of it.

"Don't forget to blow!"

**SPLASH**

Orange stood back in fear, as the hot chocolate splashed all over Mewtwo's face. He didn't much wince in pain, but didn't look too happy.

"I'm...sorry..." Chattered a nervous Orange. "I'll clean that up for you!"

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe Mewtwo's face. Mewtwo was rather stoic about it. He still had the cup in the air, but, it was empty. Orange gulped as he carefully grabbed the cup and feigned a smile.

"It's okay...I'll get you another one..." He said before walking out of the room.

Mewtwo sighed before heading back into deep thought. He heard footsteps enter the room before drifting back I frustration. "That was...quick..." He mentioned.

"What was quick?"

Mewtwo blinked. It was a womanly yet peaceful voice. He turned around. It was Nurse Joy. He relaxed himself and went on watching the monitor. "Never mind."

Joy didn't understand, but then forgot about it. "What do you want?"

Joy pulled out an envelope from her pocket and handed it over to Mewtwo. He analyzed. "What is this?"

Joy shrugged as her hands flew to her hips. "I found it outside under the dead tree. It implicit's the BlueGreen Legion as a whole...but since you're here and Orange bolted off somewhere before I could get to him, might as well give it to you."

Mewtwo opened the envelope and checked the letter inside.

"What does it say?" Asked Joy.

Dear BlueGreen Legion.

I know now you have upped the antey against us.

I wish to strike a new treaty with any of the leaders.

Meet with me at Turnback Cave at noon.

Or else I'll release the hounds.

Cheerio, Red Legion.

P.S. I'm taking the vessel now.

Mewtwo nodded. Though that last sentence was sorta eerie. He grabbed his Advanced Poketch and dialed for Green...

Ash suddenly woke up to the sound of fluttering. He got up slowly. He felt Misty's head on his shoulder. He blushed a little at the faintness of her slight yet abnormally cute breathing patterns. He gently let her down on the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. Little iridescent's were bobbing up and down as they traversed the air in their own bathed beauty. Pity Ash couldn't see it, but he could feel faint vibrations and he could hear buzzes in the air.

Misty woke up soon after. She got up and yawned and looked behind her. She saw Ash in the doorway. She got up and walked over to see what he was looking at. She gasped at the sight.

"It's...beautiful..." She murmured in bemusement.

She then remembered what Lucinda had told her. She watched as various bug Pokemon fled over the base and onwards in front of them. She grabbed Ash by his colour and faced him.

"This was what Lucinda was talking about!" She said gladly.

"What in the what now?" Asked Ash, a bit dazed.

"Lucinda told me that there was something going on tonight and that we should go see it for ourselves."

Ash shrugged. "I suppose. I'll hear and feel it, but I won't see anything."

Misty rolled her eyes. "She said she would ensure you would have a good time. It could be related to aura you know..."

Ash called Pikachu, as they trekked themselves into the forest. He grabbed the cane which Ruka forged him and went down the hidden path overrun by ferns. Pikachu lead the duo, as Misty was amazed at the sudden emerald glows on the leaves of the plants and trees. As they got closer, they slowed down. All of a sudden, the trees glew more vividly and fireflies flew in the air, making their way towards the area. It was like a guide to them. Ash wondered what kind of Pokemon lie in this area. This was all they had in this world. They went through through deep hills and so forth, literally heading down towards whereever they were going. It got brighter as Misty spotted Ledyba fluttering, with Illumise and Volbeats glowing in excitement. They ran faster to see this amazing site. They eventually encountered a well sheltered area, smothered with trees and so forth...and bright light ahead...

The two trainers couldn't believe their eyes. The cave was huge! Hundreds of Pokemon of all types were scattered around a shrine, as flying Pokemon fluttered around in a circular fashion. Pikachu was amazed as well, as he sprinted down to join the other Pokemon. Ash wanted to follow, but was held back by Misty.

"We don't know if they want humans here..."

Ash gulped. "Uhh okay...."

The both of them sat down where they were. Unaware of the distance of their hands and shoulders.

But it was such a lovely sight to behold. The Lucario jumped off the the flying types and surrounded the shrine. The Togekiss stayed above of the inner circle, floating around the shrine like the others. Ash noticed Ruka standing in front of the wooden shrines doors, as the others bowed down, praying to it.

"Listen to these words, oh greats teachers of old. We pray for your guidance and protection. We have new hearts and hope to this lost war. And these souls of purity are perfect. Perfect as the wind to our faces and the rain on our bodies. We know we can end conflict here and manage peace as long as we can."

Ruka stood down and started praying like his fellow Lucario. All of sudden, the doors flew open, as a white light flashed before them, as spirits channeled themselves out of the Shrine and headed towards the Lucario, as well as the other Pokemon in the area and started to dance with them.

Ash watched Pikachu, as one of the spirits flew around him. Pikachu spun around, and got dizzy as the spirit split in two and started to take shape of a strangely familiar form...

Ash cocked his head. "Are they Pichu's?" He asked.

Misty squinted her eyes. "I think so. Looks like they seem to know Pikachu huh?"

Misty watched as tears fell from the eyes of Pokemon. She assumed that the spirits were family and friends who'd fallen to Red's campaign. The tears floated towards the merged trunks and branches of the trees. Bioluminescent dots grew on them to quite a decent size as they merged together. Misty gasped as toys and playgrounds fell out of them. The other spirits had taken shape of various Pokemon and played with them.

The Pichu ran around Pikachu continusly, before stopping in front of him. He looked at then closely. One of them had a tuff of hair and started squealing as the other one did the same. Pikachu had a surprised look on his face as they hugged him.

Misty wiped under her own eye. "Ash...I wish you could see this...." She said.

Her hand slide across Ash's, who was leaning back listening to the chirpy sounds. Misty turned her head around. She thought she was feeling a rock, but quickly bolted back. Her throat was too clogged up with fear to scream. But she saw the disappointed look on his face. She watched as the bandages were getting soaked, and drips rolling down his pale face.

Misty's heart fell. He was desperate. She could see, the pure sadness. She had become guilty for being selfish. It was heartbreaking for sure. She removed his hat and rustled his hair. But then moved her head around to look at the bandages.

"There's that the blue light again..." She whispered.

"What blue light?" Asked Ash.

Misty swerved herself around. She sat in front of Ash and crossed her legs. He did the same. She grabbed his head and started examining it. She saw this before. It was a constant light blue tinge appearing through the bandages where his eyes were. She twisted and turned her head to see what was going on.

"I'm not sure. But for some reasons theres this stuff on your bandages....did you come across anything unusual during your training?" She asked, concerned.

"Not that I know of..."

"We are certainly blessed" Said Lucinda to Ruka.

Ruka nodded. "But they can't stay here."

Lucinda frowned. "I know..."

Ruka looked at his fellow Lucario. "Maintain the ceremony. I need to speak to Lucinda in private."

All four nodded as Ruka and Lucinda walked out of the cave.

"Is this about the boy and the girl?" She asked.  
"Yes." Answered Ruka. "I hate this part. I'm gonna contact the Council. I think he is ready."

Lucinda turned around and sighed. Ruka placed his paw on her shoulder. "This is about the girl isn't it?"

Lucinda nodded. "Have you seen those two? The way their love has affected me. It's...more incredible. It's put a damper on my hardened soul."

She turned around to face him. But then he swerved around and looked at the rest of the glowing forest.

"We were born to this. We had grown on this knowledge. We were taught by them for this moment Lucinda."

Lucinda nodded. She grabbed Ruka's paw and held it tight. "Yes. I remembered they day they discovered us as Riolus with advanced Auras."

Ruka squeezed back. He looked up as the full moon shown through a parted part in the clouds.

"Yet none of us have managed to use the ultimate attack."

Lucinda did the same. "Because we can't use it yet. We must wait till the Silver Phoenix gives the signal."

Ruka looked down again, depressed. "Which should be soon unfortunately."

He sighed. He looked at Lucinda and cuddled her. "Go back inside. Enjoy the ceremony. I gotta go make a call."

Lucinda nodded. "Sure..."

* * *

The four sat around the table seemingly bored with themselves. Brock had been waiting for his introduction. Suddenly, Meredine and Green came out of the hallway. She adjusted her sleeves and took attention to Brock.

"You there..." She said calmly while pointing at him. "You're with me..."

He looked at the others, before getting up and following Meredine downstairs.

Brock entered and acted just as shocked and confused as everyone else. Meredine winked at Brock as he turned around and sat down on the chair. Sabrina gazed at him and smirked.

"Brock of Pewter City...the fourth of the six prophecized."

She reached over and pressed onto his temples with fingers like she had done with the others.

"Yes...the Celebi Prophecy calls you the Fourth Mind..."

_Fourth Mind, Fourth Bind_

_Will bring beyond his kind_

_Assimalate for the need_

_Supporting the ones aligned_

Brock rubbed his head as he returned to reality. Sabrina had the same still stare.

"Remember, keep this to yourself."

He got up from his chair and returned upstairs. He approached the others and crossed his arms.

"Incredible." He said. "Even if it was weird."

May collapsed on the table. "Man I'm so tired..."

Meredine looked at Green and cocked an eyebrow. He sighed. "Show them to the back..."

She looked at the four. Ash and Misty would be ages away. They'd have to wait until tomorrow...perhaps.

Meredine nodded. "Okay kids...lets get the lot of yas to bed..."

The four followed suit as Meredine lead them down the other hallway opposite the front desk.

She opened one of the doors, which for some reason looked familiar to Dawn and Brock.

Meredine waved goodnight and closed the door. But Brock and Dawn were rather curious...

"Where I have I seen this before?" Asked Dawn.

"Not sure..." Replied Brock. "But...haven't we been here?"

Dawn blinked, then gasped. "I...think this was the room we were in before we traveled through time!"

May and Tracey looked at each other with a large WTF written over their faces. Brock understood now. "Yes...this is definitely Shadow Town...although not how I remember it..."

The four dropped their things and hopped into the bunk beds. Dawn had released Piplup, who she grew concerned about over the coming days...

"What's the matter Dawn?" Asked Tracey. Both May and Brock were on their top bunks and tucked away into a deep sleep, while Tracey and Dawn were wide awake still. Dawn was still sitting up, tending to Piplup.

"I...don't know." She muttered. She scratched his head before examining him closer. Tracey hopped off his bed and sat on hers, while taking a look at Piplup as well.

"What seems to be the matter with him?" Pondered Tracey.

Dawn shrugged. "Doesn't he seem a little odd ever since our training with the Lucario?"

"I think a lot of our Pokemon are different. Didn't your Lucario give Piplup a new attack?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. She gave him something called TM90. Although, I can't seem to remember what attack it was..."

Tracey took one last look at Piplup...before it suddenly disappeared...

POP!

In turn scaring Dawn who clung onto Tracey for dear life.

"Wha...wha happened to Piplup?" Squeaked Dawn. Tracey stuttered and choked. Dawn slowly faced Tracey to find ot she was holding the collar on his shirt and was choking hin by accident. She immediantly let go of him. She sighed, but was still paranoid and was left wondering what happened to her poor dear Piplup.

Tracey adjusted the collar and cleared his voice. But the facial expression he now wore was telling Dawn he had the right intel. "I think that was Substitute..." Tracey suggested.

After he said that, a figure appeared from under the blanket. It was Piplup and...surprisingly Pachirisu. A glare smeared across Dawn's face as the Pokemon pair giggled. Dawn looked like she was ready to struggle someone. Tracey nudged himself away to prevent himself from dying by lack of air. Dawn returned both her mischievious Pokemon and sighed.

"I wonder how Ash and Misty are doing..." Said Tracey.

Dawn's face quickly changed. "I guess that little game of ours isn't gonna work huh?"

Tracey was deadpan. "I doubt it was ever going to work. Those two are impossible and both as hot headed as the other...."

Dawn leaned back and rested her arms behind her head. "I hardly know Misty herself. I mean, I haven't had that much time to hang around her as I do with Ash and Brock."

Tracey agreed. "Well the only one who truly knows us all is Ash himself. Whether we know it or not we should be very grateful to him as he is to us."

Dawn looked at Tracey longingly. "I never did ask you where you came from..."

Tracey grinned. "I'm from the Orange Islands. Heard of them?"

Dawn tried to think back. She didn't go out that much as her mother was completely busy doing her own thing. Although she was given a map of several general regions as a child.

"Sorta...I wouldn't mind going though." She replied.

Tracey nodded. "So what do you do then?" Asked Dawn.

Tracey grabbed his bag and pulled out his sketch book and a pencil.

"Me? I'm a Pokemon Watcher. I observe and study Pokemon as a hobby."

"Wow..."

Dawn then realized that sounded a little too loud. She checked on May and Brock, the former just shuffling in her sheets. Dawn sighed with relief. She snatched his sketch book and looked at several pages. One page had a beautiful Ninetales and her Vulpix cubs, as well as previous Pokemon he had sketched at the Professors lab, including Ash's Bulbasaur budding with Ash's Bayleef.

"Wow... Ash has a Bayleef?" She said with small excitement. "I've always wanted a Chikorita so I could get the absolutely stunning Meganium..."

Tracey smiled as she had stars in her eyes dreaming of a possible future Pokemon.

She turned the page again. She tilted her head and squinted at a darkened dragon like Pokemon.

"Is that a?"

Tracey nodded. "Yup. Professor Oak sent me on an errand and suddenly I saw an impossible sight!"

Tracey had been traversing some of the Lab's mountainus fields when he had come across an unusual sight. It was a strangely rare black Charizard fighting off a weird black Dragonite. He hid himself, but drew the fantastic battle between these two exotic Pokemon. His picture depicted the Charizard using its Fire Blast against the Dragonite who shielded itself.

"Must have been amazing..." Commented Dawn.

Tracey smirked. "Sure was..."

The two continued on talking well into the night, meanwhile Meredine and Green sat out the front with Meredine smoking and drinking an unnamed beverage. She took a puff then drank out of the bottle.

"Man that's fucking good..." Said Meredine with relief. She turned to Green. "So what the fuck is Blue doing anyways?"

"She said she had meet up with Eracus in the City."

Meredine rolled her eyes. "Bah! That stupid fucker...always tries to seduce chicks like us...I feel sorry for the Blue one..."

Green smirked. "Blue's a smart one. She can handle it."

Meredine briefly forged her of course face. Before getting rid of her cigarette and pulling out a PokeBall.

Green looked at it, then at her. "What?"

She threw the ball up and down while giving him a dirty grin. "You fuckin' know what I want..."

Green facepalmed. "Lemme guess....another pity fuck?" He said sarcastically.

"Hey...I was feelin' the pressure. Gimme a fuckin break..." She scolded.

Green chuckled. "Face it...you still want me."

Meredine scrunched her face. "Just grab a PokeBall you dumb fuck and battle me! Geez is it that hard?"

"No...of course not..." Said Green, with a noticible gritty smile.

"Good...."

The two stood opposite each other. Green held and carressed his PokeBall.

"One on one again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Like always...."

* * *

Misty shrugged it off. It was bothering her more than it was to Ash. She sat back and leaned back a little and continued to watch Pikachu from afar. She then looked at the hole in the roof, where the moon seeped through. It eminated on them both from its position in the sky. Made her feel...giddy.

Ash felt the same. He allowed himself to fall to the ground. The cliffside they were on was mossy, and had a good touch as he carressed it with his fingers. Misty saw this. She leaned on her elbow as she went down on her side. She stared at Ash for a moment. That blue glow worry was fading, but she was overrun with emotion. Perhaps now was the time to tell him. The moment was right, and she felt now was appropriate when that smile was now present on his rough face. Her stomach now churned with nervousness and blooming with a thousand Butterfree. It was really now or never, not matter how corny it sounded. She bit her lip as her throat yet again closed up with fear. But she was in a good mood. No, a mood that was indescribable. She was in an impossible location, with the light of the moon shining upon the both of them. She again made circles in the moss with her finger trying to find the right words in her mind. Oh how to tell him. It was difficult. She had this internal conversation many times before, even back in Kanto. She shook her head. She took a silent deep breath. Good Luck.

"Uhhh Ash..."

Ash turned his around to the direction of her voice. "Yeah?"

Oh jeez...this was extremely hard. "I want to tell you something important...and I've been meaning to share with you for some time."

Ash nodded as turned himself onto his side. Sudden movements made her shudder with mixed emotions of fear, exhilartion and so forth. He noticed this, and thought she was unwell.

"You alright Misty? Is everything okay?"

Misty chuckled nervously. "I'm fine..."

Ash blinked. "Then what's wrong?"

"I know...that...well...when I first met you...I thought you were a dumb rookie trainer."

Ash nodded, seemingly not getting the point, but Misty wasn't finished.

"But over time, I knew your heart was in the right place. And....well...I like about you."

Ash smiled. "Well your hearts always in right place Misty. I know you yell at me for some reason or another. I do annoy you I know...."

Though compelling, they were geninue people with good intentions. Ash had a standing in all goodness of the world. A saviour to all but..in Misty's mind, a poster boy for obliviousness.

Misty shook her head. "Its not like that. Its...all in good fun anyway."

"Hmm...then what's your point?"

Misty could feel her face burning up. This was...too painful. "What I'm trying to say is..."

Misty took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was saying this

"...I want to be with you."

Ash still possessed that awesome smile of his. "I want to be with you too Misty..."

Misty's eyes widened. "Really?"

She was taken aback with such a sudden and sucinct reponse. She was overwhelmed all of a sudden...then...

"Yeah. I mean, you're my friend right?"

Misty facepalmed. She should have known better. Her words weren't clear enough for him. She had to find another set of words.

"Well...of course. But...you see..."

"Then what is Misty?" He said in that tone of his. Misty's heart melted in two. She needed to splurge.

"I wanna be more than friends..."

"We are, aren't we?" Ash asked innocently, in his own cute way.

Misty blinked. What was he on about?

"You know, best friend?"

Misty rolled her eyes. She forgot...again. She had to make the next sentence count. But then she had a idea....an idea that went down to the nitty gritty of the moment.

"Sorta....but I want to be more than that too...and not best best...or even best best best...."

Ash scratched his head. "What's better than best best best?"

Misty grinned. "This." She had hesistated, even if it was out of character for her. But tonight was a night of nights. Perhaps the moon was blue for them all. It was more abnormal to act normal at this point. But...no one else was there to ruin it for her. But...here goes...

"Huh..woahmhmh....!"

She pushed herself onto him, much to his surprise. He felt a shock go down his spine as he felt something soft let itself loose onto his lips. A wildfire scattered on his cheeks. He was riddled in heat. He was in confusion... Because it was. It was amazing...wonderful...then...in his vision displayed blue waves around him. He saw Misty's face close to his own, eyes closed. Made sense, it was her own lips...but wait a second...he pushed her off him.

"Misty...I can see your face..." He muttered.

She had the biggest blush on her face. "You're supposed to kiss with your eyes closed Ash..."

"No...Misty...I can see..."

Her eyes widened. She sat back as he sat himself up. He began taking the bandages off his head. He opened the lids, to reveal blue orbs burning in his sockets. Misty gasped.

"Ash..." She muttered.

"What..."

Ash looked at his hands. "I can see...I CAN SEE!"

He stood up from where he was, as he yell for joy echoed the caves causing Pokemon and spirit alike to sit and stare. Pikachu smiled and bolted back up and jumped into Ash's arms. Misty couldn't help but wear that same expression he had, only less intense. But she frowned and went on feeling embarrased...her message didn't get through after all....

Ash ruffed up Pikachu's fur. "Wow...you look weird in blue buddy."

Lucinda approached him upon his announcement. "That is your aura vision Ash. You no longer see through your eyes but with your body"

Ash laughed with happiness. He ran down and danced with the other Pokemon, including the spirits. Lucinda stood next to Misty, looking proud.

"Those spirits have been waiting for his arrival...." Said Lucinda. Misty looked at her.

"How come?" She asked.

Lucinda crossed her arms. "They were once Pokemon themselves, but were slain by Red and his ilk, for being weak and pathetic. Yes...his exact words."

Misty frowned. "Why are they still here then?"

They both looked at Ash who was as happy as can be, like he just won a tournament or something.

"They cannot rest unless Red is defeated. They wander in the Shrine and come out when the full moon shines on them. They will be allowed to rest once the prophecy is forefilled."

The thought depressed her. She imagined her soul walking around for eternity. She'd just wanna die and get it over and done with...

* * *

"Very well..." Muttered Meredine. She was in a very relaxed stance as she released her Pokemon.

"I call on my Gardevoir...Trixie!"

In the burst of sparkling stars outcame a tall elegant Pokemon with jade hair and ruby eyes and a glamourous white ballroom gown like dress. Its legs were almost stick thin as it had thicker green arms and red shards pointing out of its chest and back. It twirled around in a circle before facing Green.

"I call upon Golem!"

Green threw his PokeBall out onto the dusty field as it opened up in its flash to reveal the well rounded rock/ground type Pokemon.

"Let's begin!"

"Golem use Rollout!"

"GOOLLL!"

The Boulder Pokemon tucked away its head as well as its arms and legs and began rolling itself towards Trixie at high speed.

"Trixie, Use Magical Leaf!"

The graceful creature lifted itself in the air and twisted and danced as it released barrage of mystical leaves at the Golem, who tried to dodge by rlling sideways, but the leaves followed it, colliding with Golem and forcing to jump hit the ground.

"Golem get up!" Yelled Green. It managed to get up quite easily and presumed a confident string.

"Use Rock Blast!"

And at that, Three turquoise rings appeared and spun around the Golems's body. The rings then glew white and formed into small rocks that continued to spin around. It then fired the rocks at Trixie, exploding on contact.

Meredine dug her feet into the ground. She scowled as Trixie was knocked over. She commanded her to get up and ordered her to use Psychic.

Trixie took a stance and closed er eyes while trying to focus on Golem.

"Golem, use Rollout to break its concentration!" Green called out.

Golem again withdrew itself into its bouldering shell and proceeded to viciously roll into Trixie.

"Trixie stop and use Teleport!"

The Gardevoir stopped what it was doing and teleported itself behind the rolling Golem.

"Again Golem!"

Golem managed to screech back around and went on spinning.

"Trixie Reflect!"

Trizie threw its arms forward and summoned a clear window in front of it.

Golem then crashed into it, but was still rolling harder and harder to press through the Barrier.

"Come on Golem!" Roared Green.

CRASSSSSSSSSSH

Meredine's eyes widened at the sight of the barrier breaking and Golem colliding with Trixie.

"No!"

Trixie had fallen to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Yelled Meredine while stamping her feet like a spoilt child.

Green just laughed. "Now swearing isn't gonna get you anywhere..."

Meredine's nose twitched. "Two words...screw you." She said while putting both her middle fingers up at each word."

They both returned their Pokemon. Green yawned. "Well, I better head back then. Then..."

BRRRING BRRRING

Green checked his Poketch. It was Mewtwo.

"Talk to me...."

"I'm getting a high concentration of energy islotated in Eden City..."

Green nodded. "Blue's up there. Possible onslaught with the local Shadow Pokemon."

"Understood. What should I do?"

Green rubbed his chin. "If Blue's in trouble, she'll call you. Take Jacket and Nassie with you."

"Of course...and there is one more thing..."

"What is it?"

Mewtwo stayed silent for a few seconds, before responding.

"We have received a letter from the Red Legion telling us to meet with them at Turnback Cave tomorrow at noon to discuss a resigned Treaty..."

He knew was this was about. Most likely the children of course.

"Okay, I'll be there. You inform Blue and both of you come with me tomorrow..."

"Yes..."

Green subsequently hung up and placed his Poketch back in his pocket.

Meredine walked over. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Mewtwo..." Green replied. He shrugged. "It's Eden City again..."

Meredine's face fell. "Hmmm..." She looked down, seeminly depressed. She turned around and headed back into the Pokemon Center.

"And Meredine?"

Her head flung up. She shook her head and spun around. Her face quickly changed to annoyed.

"Yes...hurry up...I'm hitting the sack..."

Green slowly walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Make sure you take care of these children..."

Meredine crossed her arms. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Green looked away from her as he stared at the distance. "I'm going back to HQ for now...I have work to do..."

As he was walking off, Meredine suddenly ran in front of him with arms and legs wide open, preventing him from leaving so soon.

"At this time of night? Fuck oath...." She said aggressively. "Can't this wait till mornin? I mean. Fuck...you guys never sleep..."

Green didn't say anything as he stared at Meredine. There was certainly something odd about her.

And no it wasn't just her running foul mouth, but her in general. There was an oddity that hid in the corner of his eye. It wasn't her unusual hair and clothing choice or even her usage of guns instead of Pokemon for battle. She was a Joy. But...an uncharacteristic Joy. She was forceful and had to be the one in control. Dominant to the core. Perhaps that what he found attractive about her. But he liked a lot of independent women in his life time...so why was this one different?

"I need to check your Pokemon for their regular checkups anyways..."

...At least she still cared about Pokemon and their health. Green nodded. "You gonna do that in the morning at least?"

Meredine rolled her eyes. "Yes of course...I'm tired...and irritated. And you're annoying so that makes three excuses for me not to see your greasy fuckin' face..."

Green chuckled. They both headed back inside the Pokemon Center and into their own respective rooms. Meredine lead Green into his bedroom. He got rid of his boots and took off his hoodie.

"What are you gonna do about Sabrina? Surely you can't keep her locked down there forever?"

Meredine used her meh shrug. "She'll be fine. She's been there for a while so she can deal with it."

She glanced into Green's eyes once more, before pulling herself away and about to head off to her own room upstairs. Before she felt something grab her arm.

"Come with me tomorrow. I'll need to drop the kids off at the HQ before we head back to Turnback..."

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. "Why the hell...I mean why are we going to Turnback?"

Green looked away. "The Red Legion wants to talk to us. We need good backup..."

Meredine leaned on the door way. "Well...I suppose. What about Sabrina? She'd been yapping about this for some time."

Green's eye's widened. "She knew there would be a letter?"

Meredine shrugged. "She'd written down dozens of messages from out of her ass and given them to me. I'm thinkin...."

"Yes?" Asked Green.

"I'm thinkin this is some crazy ass shit right there..."

Green sweatdropped. "Hm....well...we'll worry about it later. For now...in your own insistance...I'm off to rest."

Meredine glared at him. "Well you go do that..."

She spun around and headed for her own bed....all the while keeping that scowl on her face....

* * *

By this time, the Ceremony had cleaned itself up. The lights started to fade as Pokemon, both living and spiritual, said their emotional farewells and headed off to their homes. Ash and Misty watched as the Pichu spirits high fived Pikachu and floated themselves back to the shrine. Ash noticed the tears running down Pikachu's face. It must have been hard on the little guy.

Misty by this time was crying too. This entire process was an emotional affair. She was still overwhelmed with various feelings that she couldn't comphrehend. But she knew this was something to save, or better yet, to prevent. It was a possible future. This could be avoided after all. Its those souls that could be protected otherwise. She looked at Ash. She had her chance. The kiss didn't work. It was supposed to seal the deal, perhaps it would make him see. But no...he was too busy paying attention to his Pokemon. But maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. His mind cannot seem to rake in the obvious tension between them. She wished to resolve it. Her state though, was most likely to blame. She was tired. Both physically and mentally. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. Something in the air there was frequentlly churning and extremely uncomfortable.

They watched as Pikachu bolted back up to them. Ash scratched his head, and used his finger to wipe away his tears. He smiled. He felt rejunvenated. New life sprung through him. He something else to fight for now. He was glad. It was this, intenseness that made him want to scream and defeat Red so badly. Red had done this, and now Red shall pay.

"You know Misty...." Said Ash. Misty quickly rubbed her eyes and looked at Ash.

"None of this, what we have done so far, even comes close to figuring it all out. I mean..."

Misty frowned. "I know how you feel...." She said resting her hand on his arm.

He sighed. "And in the mean time, we are slowly not becoming ourselves anymore...."

Misty cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean Ash?"

He scratched his head. "I don't feel like 'me' anymore...me has gone out the window and I doubt it'll come back."

Misty shook her head. "Ash that's not true! You have always been you! The same determined and strong Ash has ever been!"

"What makes you think that?" He asked, curious. How did she know anyway?

"Because...." She whispered. She collapsed onto his shoulder and watched the fireflies worm their way out of the cave. That buring sensation returned to Ash's stomach. He ignored it, brushed it off as hunger.

"Because what?" He wondered.

"Because I wouldn't be here..."

Perhaps she was right. But still, a little bit of him told him this was different now. He wanted to arc up and become a man. A man who would help save the world like he done hundreds of times before. He chuckled. He too was tired and weary of this. In between this and having his eyes ripped out, this was probably the most comfortable he had ever been. It was relaxing, dozing off to the chirpy sounds of crickets and healthy sounds of wonderful creatures that played during the night. He was glad Misty was with him. He'd admit to himself he missed her traveling with him. It wasn't so much as a day that he didn't think about her. Mostly unconsciously. Though he would never admit it to himself of course.

* * *

Blue exited the Twisted Tower. She checked her Poketch. It was extremely late. She decided to check up on Ash and Misty. Last time she heard from them was two days ago. She knew the others had been busy with their own business. Possibly going to bed at this point. Or not. Sleep was hard to come by in this day and age. Especially with the pressure of Master Red's supposed ruling. As she was looking at her Advanced Poketch she gazed at her hand, then noticed a strange anomaly on her arm. She then pulled her glove down had a closer look at it. It was scabby in nature. She frowned at the sight of it and rolled the sleeve up. She turned to Golduck. "I think it's time to go. I expect them to ring tomorrow..." She said to him.

They walked along the darkened roads once more. She kept a sharp eye for any trouble. This time of night was especially dangerous. Despite majority of the time it was dark, you can tell it was night because it was darker than it usually was. The tattered brown enviroment didn't help the matters, but Blue had been here for a long time, so she could see the tiniest of details straight away, so she was used to it by now. As they were walking, her Poketch rang. She wipped it off and answered it.

"Blue here..." She answered.

"It's Orange." A voice replied.

"Yes...anything new on your own studies?" She asked.

"Uhh yeah. I was busy trying to extract the DNA of this Butterfree. I believe I have discovered something rather horrific..."

"Keep going..."

Orange was tinkering with several plastic plates filled with chemicals. He'd been sweating it out in his lab for days trying to found out the unnaturalness that was of this Butterfree...

"Well, Ash had caught it in Red's Fortress no doubt...there had always been a rather unnerving appeal about it. All our scanners had indicated a warped zone, where there was high amounts of an unnamed force radiating in and around it."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Orange stuttered and adjusted his glasses. He stroked his several day old beard growth and shuffled his papers. "Y-yes....well, it appears that the DNA has been radically altered to add a third strand...theoritically its impossible. So I did more research..."

With rapid typing and furiously mixing chemicals, Orange's eyes opened wide at the realization of a sudden possibility.

"This DNA was warped to become the impossible. Normal scientists haven't progressed this far...I mean, forging DNA in Pokemon to have implicit genetic instructions hasn't been discovered yet."

"Speak English Doc..." Blue suggested sarcastically.

"It means, this Butterfree was programmed to do the impossible, beyond the limitations of what it as a species can do legitimitely."

Suddenly, a howling sound burst from behind her. She turned around, as did Golduck. All there was, was an empty road...but strangely covered in a fog. Blue kept her guard up as she turned around and walked faster.

"Isn't that what the TM System was implemented for?" She asked.

"Ummm....yes and no...well...Technical Machines...the products so far only cover a small amount of attacks that can be learned. Up until Red's Insurrection there were around...uh....Ninety two...plus the Hidden Machines...uhh...make one hundred I believe...."

"Hmmm..."

Another swift sound made her spin around once more. She walked backwards. Her eyes swung back and forth from building to building. She then noticed the fog was getting thicker...

"About the Hidden Machines...isn't Defog one?" She asked, getting a little edgy.

"Yes...although HM allocations do differ from region to region...based on how the land works and functions..."

Blue spun back around. The fog was right in front of her. She laid low and kept an eye out.

"Defog was made in Sinnoh I believe...it being the northern most region...uhh so Defog was published there as HM05..."

Blue's face changed to suspicious. Her Golduck growled, until she indicated to him that she knew. Despite looking fierce, Blue's intution was that he was scared.

"Why do you ask? Oh...I see...uhh...I wrote it down somewhere....ahh here it is...yes...I did apply it to the Pokemon you asked me to do it to..."  
Blue smirked. "Good..."

Orange cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?...is something wrong?"

She stood up straight. "No...that's all. I'll talk to you later..."

She hung up her Poketch and put it away. She stopped walking and faced Golduck.

"Well Golduck, it's time to bring out an old friend..."

She reached for her belt and grabbed a PokeBall. She the forcefully threw it in the air.

"Come on out Togekiss!"

In a bright flash, appeared a large bird, just a shy shorter than Blue herself. With blessed white wings and small red and blue triangles on its underbelly. It squealed with delight.

"Togekiss, Defog!"

"TOGEIIII"

Togekiss right wing glowed a cyan colour as it lifted it up into the air, before slamming it down, forging a blade of blue light that cut through the thick fog which started to disappate.

Blue started seeing red eyes in the darkness of alleyways. She stood in a fighting stance...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Hordes of vicious creatures pounced from their hidy holes. Creatures such as the unholy Houndoom, horrendous Honchkrow, wicked Weavile and a whole dash of dark Pokemon.

The first one was a Houndoom which leapt into the air, revealing its vicious fangs as drool drifted from its mouth.

"Togekiss Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss rose it the air, placing its wing tips towards each other, summoning a blue sphere in between, before throwing it at the Houndoom, colliding with it as the hellbeast was sent smashing to the ground.

Blue spun around as she heard dashes in the distance. Ponyta with darkened flames sprinted towards her.

"Golduck use Surf!"

Golduck's body outline had an outwards blue glow. All of a sudden, water started to form out of the air droplets, as well as from the clouds in the sky and blasted sewer pipers. He jumped into the air as he forged the water into a gigantic wave which collided with the herd of dark Ponyta who screamed in pain and were washed away.

"Golduck use your Confusion on the Surf to send them DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Golduck's webbed hand flapped around as his eye's burned with intense psychic prowess, as the water gushed into a watery cyclone, collecting the damaged Houndoom and evil Ponyta and throwing them down the large sewer drain.

"Use Ice Beam to cover it up!" She ordered.

Golduck then opened up it mouth, emitting a beam of frozenness, creating an artificial lid on the sewer pipe opening.

Blue wiped her forehead before seeing a flock of maddened Swellow spearheading towards her.

She again reached for her belt and violently threw it into the air.

"I command thee! Tentacruel!"

In its on blast on personal light appeared the aforementioned vicious poisonous Jellyfish as it wipped around its Tentacles.

"Use Barrier!"

Tentacruel obeyed as it summouned a large barrier shield. A huge smashing sound emnanted as a result of the dozens of the usually peaceful bird Pokemon collided with the giant window.

BRRRRING BBRRRING!

Blue grunted as she whipped up her Poketch. "Who is this? I'm extremely busy here!"

"It's Mewtwo, I need you down here now!"

WOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH

Blue quickly turned around. A massive explosion tore threw several buildings.

"A giant Steelix!" Gasped Blue. She turned her attention back to the Poketch.

"Well, you better come to the City and fast!" She yelled.

"I can hear the commotion from here...." Mewtwo commented. "What is going on over there?"

"I have no time to explain! Just get your ugly ass down here!"

She violently hung up and tucked her Poketch away as she roared for Golduck to use Hydro Pump on the Steelix. It held down its webbed feet before launching a giant shot of water at the steel/ground type. A gushing of pain waved over the Pokemon as its metallic roared pierced their ears.

"Damn that Screech!" Complained Blue.

Meanwhile hurried and prepared himself and whipped on his sachet before bumping into Jacket and Nassie in the hallway.

"You two imbeciles!" He torted. The two of them had dropped all of their papers as a result and had big gashing red faces of embarrasment. "Sorry Sir! It was an accident..."

Mewtwo shook his head. But then it occurred. "You two come with me. Blue needs help. Grab your Pokemon!"

Both Jacket and Nassie quickly straightened themselves out and saluted.

"Ei ei sir!" The said before bursting off to grab their things and following Mewtwo out of the base....

* * *

The three decided to head back to the cabin. Ash was dying to try out his now Aurariffic abilities.

He bounced around happilly, with Pikachu follwing suit, happy now that his best friend was now enjoying himself. Not minding the time of course...

"Must be quite late by now..." Misty murmured.

Ash stopped where he stood. He spread his arm out while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and continued walking. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that. We were asleep..hehe..."

Misty feined a smile. She had her head away from Ash. For some reason she couldn't bare to look at him. It filled him with a slight concern.

"What's up?"

Misty lifted her head up with surprise. "Oh...nothing...just a little tired thats all."

Ash nodded. "Well, we better get back quicker then huh?" He suggested.

Misty feined another smile. She wasn't really tired. Just disappointed. She should have known better than to prod. Believing herself to be a fool to do so. Impatient, selfish, little fool. She had convinced herself to do it before it was too late, only to find it was still too early. She wanted to be prepared to wait forever...but...had been worried she would love someone else. Perhaps that would have been the better option. There were plenty of compatible suitors for her. But...a piece of her heart clung to Ash's spirit. She couldn't tear it off no matter how hard she would try. It was so...darn exhausting.

Although all wasn't too bad...despite her actions, which suggested he didn't care about her, were that he didn't mind. He didn't outright become disgusted with icky childish cooties complaints. Sometimes she was grateful he had his mind on other things. Maybe waiting wasn't the worst result...as she had mentioned to herself a few times before, they were definitely closer than they had been before they came to the future. There was a sudden burst of maturity for the both of them, like time was slightly faster than usual.

She noticed was in front of her. She sped up and hooked his arm with hers.

"You are aware I can see now?" Said Ash.

Misty shrugged. "So?"

Ash faced forward, didn't seem Misty like. But strangely Ash didn't mind. He took it as a friendship thing and went with it. Pikachu grinned as they headed back towards the base...

Later on, they had returned and headed off to bed. Ash flipped off his shoes and hopped on the bottom bunk with Pikachu, while Misty stood in front of the bed. He noticed she was concerned by the look on her face. "Is there...anything you need before I hit the hay as well?" She asked sweetly.

"Nah I'm fine..." He answered. "I'm actually feeling pretty good now..."

Misty smiled. "Good to hear Ash..." She said before she got on to the top bunk.

"Night Misty..."

"Night Ash...."

Bright Light created the blissful shine of the golden castle that was the Castle of Haven.

Ruka had his paws behind his back while walking alongside Sabrina down one of the many beautiful hallways that were full of breathtaking paintings of Pokemon and a strange winged man. Meanwhile Sabrina wasn't too far off. She wore a pink singlet adorned with golden rims that bared her midriff as well as similar themed shorts. On her head was a brassy crown and her hair was in a plait and she wore a bulky golden necklace. She had no shoes but a single gold anklet around her left leg which held several Psychic Pokemon themed charms.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on this...I was talking to Lucinda earlier and she also expressed her concerns."

Sabrina stopped walking as Ruka followed suit. "You fear the worst young Lucario?"

Ruka shook his head. "It's not that...it's...well...they've progressed so far and I don't wish to ruin it..."

Sabrina turned around and faced him. They both sat by one of the fascinating fountains. It held a stature of water streaming out of a Milotic's mouth, surrounded by seven Luvdisc.

"We were warned of the complications Ruka and we have worked too hard to halt progress." She expressed in her deadpan tone. "We must act accordingly...and immediantly."

Ruka sighed. "If it must be. Where shall we start?"

They looked to their side as Sir Aaron appeared with Lucinda.

"Hey guys. So, we ready to do this?" Asked Sir Aaron.

Sabrina looked at both Ruka and Lucinda. "Yes...now lets head on down to the Mausoleum..."

The four headed down another hallway, before entering a rotound room with a curved roof with many religious paintings and windowed walls.

"This room hasn't been used in more than 10,000 years..."Commented Sir Aaron.

The floor was pure white tiles with steps in the middle leading to a weird piece of machinery.

"We call this the Purifier. Brings back those poisoned to their original ways." Said Sabrina.

Lucinda looked at Ruka. "You ready?" He whispered to her while holding her hand to comfort her."

Lucinda nodded. "Yes...."

There were two silvery floating platforms in the air. One on each side of the circle. Both stood adjacent to one another. They held out their arms while Sir Aaron tinkered with the machinery and held his hand in as well, giving his aura essence to a now forming blue orb.

Sabrina stood back, afar, watching the events unfold. She began reciting the sentences on the golden plaque on the wall.

"The previous son of Firstborne shall help summon the next son of Firstborne..."

She looked around the widened room. It was, unlike many of the other rooms, closed off with no noticible windows...only the way out which also had been closed for the better part of the demonstration. The room had darkened....the walls were red, but around the room held pedestools that contained glass boxes holding their own blue orbs. There were around seven of them, just floating up and down, minding their own business.

She turned her attention back to the process. Sir Aaron had been focusing hard with his aura, as well as Ruka and Lucinda. The light in the middle only got stronger by the minute. Sabrina then approached a screen on the other side of Sir Aaron.

"A little longer."

"What's the screen say?" Sir Aaron grunted.

Sabrina crossed her arms. "78 percent..." She answered.

"Good..."

The light intensified. Sabrina stood deadpan as she didn't blink an eye as this rather interesting situation.

"85 percent...."

* * *

"Go...now...this part apparently is difficult. I think...it's the main part for synching...." Said Sir Aaron.

Sabrina agreed. "Yes...it is time to finally let go of the mortal bounds...."

She reached her hand into the bright orb in the middle, before everything went white.

Sabrina reappeared in the white void. She was wearing her old Kanto clothes. She smiled she looked at herself. Her hair floated in the anti-gravitational as she scanned around her, before seeing a black figure apparate in front of her.

"Where am I?" Said the silhouette.

Sabrina smirked. "You are the verge of forefilling destiny now young Latterborne...."

The silhouette scratched its head. "I don't....understand...."

Sabrina held her hands in front of her. "We have discussed this before. Within dreams and nightmares that this day would come....it's no longer a game...."

The silhouette gulped. "Is this what the Council was refering to as the Endgame?"

Sabrina nodded. "I am pleased you got that message..."

Suddenly, colours started appearing on the silhouette. "Your true form will come to bear all...." Sabrina said in a mystic tone. But then she could sense the silhouette's doubts and feelings as the colours were beginning to fade...

"We need that synch rate Latterborne..." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry...I can't help but think...I feel like I'm giving up on something..."

Sabrina bowed her head. It was difficult. But this was their only hope. In doing this, it could save them all.

"All warriors must learn to break the bonds and tethers with the known world. A given for this this dark and despaired future at hand. You may know or not of the sacrifices given for our cause..."

"What if I don't want to? You know...what about the people living in this world? Or even MY world. Don't forget, you guys are the ones who dragged me into this...."

Sabrina now sensed his fury. She could feel the sync rate decreasing heavily as its form started dissapparating. She walked up to him and held what was left of it up.

"You world will suffer too. It will be your own undoing and you won't realize it until it is too late. Listen to my voice dear Latterborne...focus on what is needed...."

The dismembered silhouette huffed. "There is a different between what is needed, and what is right..."

Sabrina cocked an eyebrow. "You were always the one to go along with fate...despite not being a fatalist. What happened to your opinion of: if there is a least a single way to get it done, you will do it...no questions asked...."

The silhouette sighed. "Are you saying that all of this was supposed to happen?"

It was now a single black floating head. Sabrina had to try harder to get the sync back up. She rested her hands on its temples. "For someone who's natural love for the world is undying, you seem pretty determined NOT to save it..."

The silhouette scowled. "I do want to save it...I am willing to sacrifice and..."

"Well what issues do you have with this particular sacrifice?" Sabrina asked.

The silhouette said nothing in retialation. "What is currently stopping you from doing what you do hm?"

It might have been the decreasing sync rating that was forcibly muting him....but Sabrina continued.

She continued to channel herself to detect its current feelings. Its current state was a fate worse than death...no Latterborne had refused the call during this process...so who knows what could happen when they reject it...

Sabrina's eyes widnened as her mind influxed with new data. She now saw what was holding him back.

"You do not wish to leave it alone...I see...I hate seeing tears shed because of hard hitting decisions such as this...but I'm afraid..."

"I have to let it go?"

Sabrina looked up. She noticed the neck started to form back in.

"Yes...I can promise you...that you will see them again..."

"You...you can do that?" Answered the silhouette as a torso reappeared.

Sabrina nodded. "We can do that...we need your spirit..."

Suddenly, the silhouette regained its full body and its full colour. And in a flash floated in its glorious new winged form towards Sabrina. She grinned.

"You're ready..."

* * *

A**N:Hooo boy more epileptic trees! Anyhoo, yes... Misty is generally OOC...we usually act OOC in the face of the least expected. So deal with it. lol**

**Also ASH CAN SEEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOOO...and some parts of Jacket/Nassie is revealed. And WTF is with Sabrina I hear you ask? OOO its more weird than you expect...ITS MY VERY INTENTION...and Eracus is a PERVERTED AND DIRTY MAN!...but soooo HANDSOME! I will intend to do some fan art of him eventually for dA....so visit EXP282 sometime soon on deviantART. Can't exactly promise that though. lol. SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR I AM.  
**

**And it is now 2:15 in the morning and there will be mistakes in this. So when I'll have time I'll go back through and fix them ALL...if its possible. lol.**

**So again, thanks for the reviews, faves and all other kinds of crazy whatnot. All appreciated. Encourages me to write because ITS FOR THE PEOPLE! lol. Peace out xxx000  
**


	10. Chapter 8 Sentenced to Fly

**AN: Hey guyz, here's Chapter 8 :). Mystery of the Future now has a TV Tropes Page! Just look up TV Tropes and search for Pokemon X Cell. I would love if someone added tropes or edited the piece. I need a second pair of eyes on the matter. Now...on with the story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Sentenced to fly**_

"Existence is separated into three common virtues: God, Man and Beast. The Gods sit atop their thrones, watching the men tame the beasts. Shall the beasts rebel and become men and men become God and God becomes Beast. The Trinity is known as the Mass. The Pool of Existence cannot extend beyond and therefore those who are neither God, Man or Beast are Demonic. These Abominations are born of original sin and gain their power through negative spirit. They gain fragmentation of true original thought and thus must be exterminated. "Firstborne 1:09"

Togekiss managed to dodge an attack from the oncoming Haunter.

"Aura Sphere won't work..." Grumbled Blue. "I need another solution..."

Blue watched on as Togekiss floating between blasts of thunderbolts and ice beams. There had to be something. Tentacruel was already struggling with the oncoming Swellow and whipped them with its tentacles. Blue gritted her teeth in this endangering situation against these horrifying Shadow Pokemon. Why was there so many? Why were they hanging around Eden City? It used to be such a peaceful place...but now abandoned and left to rot. Eracus was one of its residents...and only sane one...at least insane in the area at best...but his mysterious nature was hindering them big time by not letting them move their headquarters here in the past. What creeped her out the most was his unwavering calm demeanor. He had to have something up his sleeve. There was no way he could be this scrupulous and manipulative without a motive of sorts. But she couldn't etch a word of it in her mind, she had troubles keeping her and her Pokemon alive...

"Damn..."

**_SMASSSH..._**

Blue spun around. She saw a herd of angry Miltank rolled out to her direction. She called for Tentacruel to use another Barrier.

_**WHAAACK.**_

Blue didn't see it coming, but out of nowhere a batch of angry Tangela were whipping her around the place. She tried shielding herself but their tentacles were too strong for her. She hit the ground more times than she'd care to remember.

"Golduck help!"

Golduck bolted to her side and tried to defend her from the Tangela by using Confusion, but there were simply too many to handle before Golduck seemingly disappeared under the tentacles of a giant Tangrowth.

"Shit..."

She now had numerous tentacles wrapping around her arms and strained herself to get free, before one of her PokeBalls ruptured, releasing her Gyarados into the fray. The Pokemon roared as its master was being devoured by green vines.

"Gyarados...quick...use Flamethrower!"

Gyarados cocked its head. Doing so would burn his master, he simply couldn't harm her.

"GYARADOS!"

Gyarados looked down then back at her. She was almost gone and consumed by the vines, as she was being approached by the Giant Tangrowth. He looked at Tentacruel who was amassing the herd of Miltank and the Togekiss and Haunter duking it out with no final result. His fear was losing her.

"Gyarados..." whispered a nearly invisible Blue. "It's okay..."

A single tear shed from Gyarados eye. He didn't want to hurt her. Not ever.

"You are stronger than this..._ehhh_...please..."

He watched on as the Tangela tried to insert their tentacles into her, causing her immense pain as she screamed to prevent them from penetrating her. Gyarados held itself together as fury came across his angered face.

"_GYAAAA_"

Gyarados closed its mouth, before releasing a barrage of flames across the field of Tangela, creating a firestorm in the process. Blue screamed before feeling feeling claws clasping around her neck and dragging her up. She tried to pull them off and kicked her legs in her struggle. She gasped for air then looked up. It was a Fearow. She saw its dead eyes glaring at her, staring right down to try and strike fear in her heart. She grunted as Fearow fastened its grasp. She felt a little light headed at this point.

"...Not here..."

She dropped onto a scaly platform. She was now almost burnt to a crisp, but was still alive. Togekiss finally used an unauthorized Psychic attack which blasted the Fearow away. Gyarados used a Hydro Pump in sync with the breaking Barrier to push Tentacruel out of the way.

Blue used her final strength to look at Gyarados. "It's okay...it's not bad really...

"BLUE!"

Blue looked to her side. She was on the front end of Gyarados' back and she smiled despite the smell of seared flesh wafting into her nose.

"Mewtwo...Jacket...Nassie." She muttered while rubbing her neck.

Mewtwo quickly floated towards Blue trying to tend to her wounds. Jacket and Nassie released their party of Pokemon to aid Togekiss and Tentacruel in their struggles. By the time they were done, the Pokemon suddenly hopped off and left in a rush, fearful for their lives. They returned their Pokemon then Jacket in slight hesistation grabbed a weakened Tentacruel and Nassie the wounded Togekiss. They pulled off their bags and rummaged through their bags for potions.

Blue, watching, noticed the familiarity of those potions. "They stole them from Red's Fortress..." She muttered.

Mewtwo opened his sachet and pulled out a Berry. Blue chuckled weakily.

"Is that...gonna work on me...?" She asked.

Mewtwo looked down. "Rawst Berries are known to help cure burns. Eat it..."

Blue stared at the berry before slowly taking it from Mewtwo's paw and eating it. He fact scrunched at its bitter taste. She swallowed, before passing out in pain.

Mewtwo shook his head. He took her PokeBalls and withdrew them from the fields. He picked up Blue's body and raised up into the air with the other two. He looked over in the distance and saw a blone haired man with his hand in his pocket, possessing a certain smugness that disgusted Mewtwo to the core. He turned around and sped back to the Headquarters...

"Most certainly interesting..." He said. "When Beast and Man collide they riddle with such similarities..."

He headed off back into the distance and faded into the fog...

Misty woke up later in the morning. She got up and stretched her arms and cracked her neck while yawning. She got off the top bunk onto the floor and smiled at a peaceful sleeping Ash. She let him be, while Pikachu woke up and followed Misty into the kitchen. She prepared herself a cup of tea and made breakfast for herself and got out Pikachu's nibblies from the cupboard. He chirped as he took the tiniest bites...Misty giggled at how cute it was while eating her some sort of jam toast. She sat back and took a sip from the cup. She put her ponytail back up as her toe was on her wrist. As soon as she finished that and her breakfast she washed her dishes and placed the plates back their respective cupboards. She checked up on Ash again, who was still asleep. She let him be once more and got her pink jacket and headed outside with Pikachu. She needed some fresh air and perhaps an ordinary jog to jump-start her mind. Pikachu followed suit as Misty started to job into the depths of the forest. It also gave her more time to think about her life. She'd realized how selfish she'd been lately. Although within meaning, she'd strapped Ash to her heels, making him her primary weakspot. Basically beyond metaphors, meaning he was well and truly her Achilles Heel. She tried to figure out whether or not the pain was worth it. After all, even kissing him didn't seem to do him any good. She sighed and continued walking along the path. The sounds of chirping and leaves cluttering were relaxing, as was when she got to a creek, she washed her face with water, with Pikachu taking a drink of it. She bobbed down and looked at her reflection. Partial with serene grace...but unlikely to others, especially Ash.

"Maybe I'm not attractive enough..." She muttered. She then disagreed with that statement as she splashed the water. She threw her fists down in digust. "No Misty, this isn't like you...you're a strong independent girl...and Ash is..."

She looked at Pikachu who was slightly confused. "He will always be Ash..."

They went on down the path once more. Witnessing a pair of Nidoran of both genders frolicking around with one another and an Illumise and Volbeat resting inside the trunk of a tall tree. She soon made it to the Ceremonial Grounds and entered through the entrance from the night before.

"Huh?"

She saw Ruka and Lucinda in front of the Shrine, sitting down and seeminly in a meditating position. She decided not to disturb them, but observe them from afar. She wondered what they were meditating about. She had a look at the shrine, which was still and dark. She assumed it was a daily ritual of sorts, once a day paying their respects to the dead. Her now somewhat acutely attuned senses detected a strange energy from around, as if something or someone else was around.

She stood back as Ruka and Lucinda suddenly budged from their position. They stood up from where they were and began talking to one another. They shook paws before facing Misty who had a surprised look on her face.

"Pardon me Misty, but why are you here?" Asked Lucinda.

Misty approached them both, with Pikachu following. "I was...going to say thanks for the training."

Lucinda nodded. She took one look at Ruka, who feigned a smile before leaving the grounds.

"How do you feel now?" She asked her.

Misty smiled. "Great. I think I have slight control over my abilities now."

"Good to hear. Now I have a present for you..."

Misty blinked. "You do?" She asked with quite surprise.

Lucinda nodded. She pulled out a Red PokeBall from behind her. She handed it out as Misty examined the oddness and shiny exterior. She'd seen these before...somewhere. "Isn't that a Cherish Ball?" Asked Misty. The Cherish Balls she remembered were for specific promotional reasons. As say a member of the Pokemon League would give it to winners of Pokemon Leagues. "Yes." Lucinda replied. Misty picked it out of her paw and rose it up in the air to see it glint in the light. But...no sparkles. They would be the most precious sparkles in the sun. Pity the sun shines...at all. Lucinda smiled and put her paws behind back in respect. "Coincidentally, you humans seemed to find more ways of suppressing the powers of Pokemon."

Misty looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

Lucinda turned around. "I'm not supposed to talk to humans about this, but inhibitors are important to Pokemon Battles in general. To keep you humans and other Pokemon safe from permanent harm."

She'd never heard that before. Now that she mentioned it, she never actually thought about it. Though the brutality she'd seen as Red ripped out Ash's eyes...it was the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen. Just...that blood. In its thickness and vomit-inducing odor. Still makes her sick. Splattered everywhere. She sat down on the ground and faced downwards. Lucinda came and sat next to her and looked at her with concern.

"So...Pokemon have been keeping it back all this time..." She muttered. "It's been said that in doing so causes less damage to the environment. I've been told that it was for the sake of humanity..."

Misty faced upwards once more. "Why for humanity? I suppose it'll be lethal and a lot of lives would be lost if faced with a full blast of...a single Hydro Pump...or an Earthquake even..."

The two continued on to ponder with themselves for a while. Misty examined the Cherish Ball a little more. "So...you saying PokeBalls also hold back power?" She asked.

"We believe that to be true..." Lucinda answered. "However, I'm just a Pokemon myself. But I tend to try and be wary of modern technology. Ruka told us so..."

Misty nodded. Then she had a thought. "So how did you and Ruka meet?"

Lucinda blushed as her throat clogged up. "Uh...well. We sort rose up together. With the others...we were orphans abandoned. But that's another story..."

Misty grinned. "I see...so are you like...his girlfriend?"

Lucinda scratched her head. "What is this 'girlfriend' you speak of?" She asked innocently.

"You know...I think the Pokemon equivalent would be...mate...I think?"

Lucinda was taken aback. She blushed furiously. "It's nothing like that at all! Ruka and I are like brother and sister...". Misty giggled. She wanted to help pair the pair. Be cupid once more...well, after last times potential failures. And besides, it would help her forget the night before. Until Misty suddenly quipped."Oh right, I forgot about Blue! I'm supposed to call Blue!" She said, zipping up and ready to move. Lucinda frowned. Misty noticed this. "What's the matter?" She asked.

She sighed. "I got a call earlier. Blue's been badly burned."

Misty's eyes widened. "How?"

Lucinda got up. "She was in Eden City when a mass of feral Shadow Pokemon came out of nowhere and attacked her."

Misty's face fell. "I better go back to the Headquarters then..."

Lucinda nodded. "I'll walk you back. Go wake Ash up and I'll take you both with me. I'll try and call one of the others to assist..."

Misty nodded as she bolted back towards the base. She placed the Cherish Ball in her pocket and went off to go wake Ash up. Meanwhile Lucinda grabbed her Poketch and called one of her brethren...

* * *

Professor Orange waited outside under the huge dead tree waiting for Mewtwo and the others. The wind played with his lab coat as he adjusted his glasses several time. He heard someone come up from behind. It was Nurse Joy. She stood next to him. "I pray she's alright..." She said. "Same..." Said Orange. He looked out at the tree and took a closer look at it.

"I'm more concerned about that letter that was given before..." Said Joy. Orange looked at her. "What letter?" He asked, curious. Joy shrugged."It was from the Red Legion. It was for an update on the treaty."

Orange rolled his eyes. "That's nothing knew. They've been doing that for ages."

"I know...but...it was the last sentence that worries me..."

"Really? What did it say?" Asked Orange.

Joy put her finger to her lip and pondered in thought. "Somewhere along the lines of taking a vessel. Do you have any idea on what that could possibly mean?"

"Vessel..."Orange repeated. "No...not really. I mean Vessels...not exactly mentioned in my studies."

The two stood and were switching between the giant tree, the horizon and the mountains.

"How's your daughter by the way?" Asked Orange. "I haven't had a call in a while. I'm assuming she's busy." Joy replied.

Orange rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...I know she wanted Blue to take the two from the Forest Base back to Shadow Town. Last I heard before that was that she'd captured something real big."

"Did she say what it was?" Asked Joy. "She failed to mention any specific details. Only words she said was that was definitely not human by the looks of it." He replied. Joy appeared blank in the face. "I mean...she could have said whether it was a Pokemon or not. I mean, what else is out there? Monsters? Demons?"  
"I know someone who studies Demons..." Joy said in a dull tone.

Orange didn't seem too phased. "Well...I had a friend who studied Ghosts...not Ghost Pokemon but full fledged ghosts of your average human and non-ghost type Pokemon."

"His name is Mr. Lingo. He's associated with Eracus." She continued. Orange failed to notice the lifelessness in her tone and her pale eyes. He went on still studying the Giant Dead Tree.

"He would be. Sounds like someone else who gives on those bad vibes as well."

He turned around and headed back inside. He then faced Joy finally. "Did you set the bed up?"

Joy just glimpsed at him. "No. I did not."

Orange shrugged. "It's okay. I'll go do it now. They'll be back soon...oh can you prepare the batch of Burn Heals for me? I know Blue had stolen them from Red's Fortress not long ago."

"I have to make a phone call first." She replied.

"Yeah okay okay..." He said before bolting in.

Joy faced the direction of Shadow Town before pulling out her Poketch and dialing Meredine's number...

* * *

_BRRRRING BRRRING_

Meredine batted her eyelids. She had a horrid nights sleep. She rubbed her eyes as she rolled around to grab her Poketch. "This is Meredine..." She said with a cracked voice.

She listened in to the words and nodded a few times. But she knew that tone of voice. It was her mother, but...she definitely knew what the words of wisdom had accounted to.

"I can do that Sabrina...only if you'll stop manipulating my mother..." She said sarcastically.

She hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. Another day in apocalyptic paradise. It was a surprise for her that she could get up every morning. It was a challenge. Day after day struggling to survive in horrendous conditions. The only reason why she would bother was that she had people she cared about to take care of. She's only glad Red's Oblivion was incomplete or else she would have been stuck by herself, wandering a lifeless world on her own. There was an unknown strength inside of her that pulled her out the darkness when nobody else could. Somehow, somewhere, there was someone else supporting her from the sidelines that she could not see, hear, smell or touch. But they seemed to be at the corner of her eye. Her little guardian Angel. She prayed for them...more accurately, her father. She believed her father was keeping an eye on her. She got off the bed and got her knees and rested her albows on the bed and clasped her hands together.

"Father, I wanna thank you for another day of willing. I don't know how I will go on without your guidance. You were the one who taught me how to defend myself, how to lead and how to snap perfect soldiers into action. Once more, I thank you...amen..."

She got up and got dressed. She placed on her cross clip and quickly prepared her hair. She didn't wear pajamas but she took off her boots at night. She put them on before heading downstairs. She saw Green sitting at the table, awaiting for her. She rolled her eyes and headed into the room to get out his PokeBalls. She gave it to him silently as he took them and put them away on his belt. She leaned over on her arms on the desk as he solemnly stared at her.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She mumbled as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Nothing. Just glad you're awake..." He replied.

She sweatdropped. "I was just informed I have to be somewhere today. I'm gonna get someone else to maintain to the Pokemon Center today."

Green intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the table. "Well, the children will have to be returned to the Headquarters. What about Sabrina?"

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. "You gotta be joking..." She said in monotone.

"I don't trust the bitch..."  
Green shrugged. "So? She's on our side. She's seems perfectly capable of handling things here..."

"I'd get you to do it but I'm afraid you have to come with me..." She said sadly.

Green stood up. "Where're we goin'?"

"Turnback Cave apparently. HQ got a letter from the Red Legion again..."

Green nodded. "I know what'll be about. But why're you coming?"

"Have no fuckin' clue..." She said. "But...I don't like the sounds of it. So I'm takin' Merry and Pipin here..."

She flung out her guns and checked the ammo before slotting it back in. She spun them on her fingers before withdrawing them back in her sleeves. "We'll take 'em back to HQ on way...might as well. They have no more use to me here."

Green agreed. "I'll go wake them up then..."

Meredine watched as he made his way to their bedroom. Meanwhile she headed off downstairs to see Sabrina. She unlocked the door and made herself known by slamming the door shut. Sabrina would sitting on her bed with a certain familiar dullness about her. Meredine walked up to her bitched slapped the Gym Leader in a fit of her quirky rage. Sabrina said nothing of the matter as her check reddened again and again in a fit of several slaps on both cheeks, pacing faster until Meredine was too tired to carry on...more like too bored or out of anger.

"Done now?" Asked Sabrina in her lifeless tone.

"You just don't fucking budge do ya?" Asked a puffed Meredine.

"You rage is explainable..."

Meredine whipped out her gun and poked into Sabrina's forehead. "You can read minds. You know what I want...I have you on a tight leash so don't fuckin' say a word..."

"Understood..." She replied. Meredine lead Sabrina out of the basement and out into the foyer. She got her to go behind the desk. She grabbed a spare nurses hat from under it and placed it on her head. She then got a jacket and threw it to Sabrina.

"I can assure you Nurse Joy, I will take the utmost care with the Town." She muttered.

Meredine nodded. "Today you are Nurse Joy. I'm just gonna be your ordinary gunslinger..." She said. Sabrina nodded. She used her powers to tie her dark hair into the loops like a Nurse Joy. But she still looked beaten and dirty. Sabrina didn't seem to care. She was acting on mysterious orders that didn't account inner emotions. It was like she touched Mesprit...dull as the air around them. "Alright, they're up and getting ready..." Said Green as he returned. He faced Sabrina who was standing at he desk looking into space. "I thought you said you didn't trust her..."

"I don't..." Said Meredine. "She's not gonna do a damn thing when she has her collar on..." Green sat down on the table. "You gonna get Blissey to make breakfast for the kids?" He asked. Meredine glared at Green. "Sure..." She reached for a PokeBall and released the large pink Pokemon in a flash. It chirped and cheered as it twirled around. "Blissey, go to the kitchen and make up several dishes...okay?"

"Blissey!" It said with delight. It headed off to kitchen which was on the other side of the desk.

Green chuckled as he leaned back. "It's funny."

"What is?" Asked Meredine.

Green scratched his neck. "You're a Nurse Joy and you can't cook..."

Meredine's face went a deep red as she leaned against the wall. "Fuck off..."

She then faced the hallway as Brock, May, Tracey and Dawn stood back shocked with horror at Meredine's profanity. Meredine's face was no longer red with embarrassment, but with anger. She shook it off and hurried off to the kids. "Don't mind my words...in...uhh...never mind. Who wants breakfast?" She said with nervousness.

Green rolled his eyes. The four sat down around the table and waited for Blissey to bring out the food. They saw Sabrina at the desk, before Meredine hastily ushered her away, telling her to check on the local Pokemon. Brock looked concerned. "So we're heading back to the Headquarters today huh?" Said Dawn. "We have to have you kids back. We're gonna be extremely busy today and we'll need trustworthy people to defend the base..." Green answered.

Dawn gulped. "Do you think we're strong enough?" She asked. Green smiled. "Of course! Why do you believe we had trained you hm?"

Meredine had walked to the window and looked outside with her arms crossed. She was feeling a bit edgier than normal. Everyday seemed edgy in itself but today was different. The air was thick with abnormal tension. She'd had these days before. Her gut instinct told her that today was NOT going to be a good day... The quad had finished up and prepared themselves for the trip back.

Meredine had adjusted herself as she told Sabrina the local protocol. "When and if Red's Legion ever attacks, I want you to sound the alarm. That way, everyone retreats into the safe house. And do you know where the safe house is?" Sabrina didn't blink as she stared at Meredine. "Right on then. Let's get rollin'". The six headed outside of the Pokemon Center. Meredine reached for belt and released Trixie.

"My Gardevoir knows Teleport..." She said. "Teleport on Treaty Re-signings is permitted."

"Why is that?" Asked May. They watched as Trixie prepared herself for a mass teleport.

"Long long story that can be told some other time..." Replied Green.

Meredine rolled her eyes. "Long story short, if Green mentioned to ya, its an energy detection thing...if they've at least given the long version its higher energies attract Shadow Pokemon.

Brock nodded. "Ah I see...that makes sense. You don't wanna be seen..."

Meredine faced Trixie. "Alright, lets head back. Use Teleport!"

"Gardevoir!"

A plate of light expanded beneath them as they disappeared without a trace...

Mewtwo hurried along as they made it back to HQ. He met up with Orange and Nurse Joy who then headed down towards the Medical Wing. They rested Blue on a hospital bed. She left out soft moans of pain in uneven sequences. Her cloak had been badly burnt and crisped. Orange went to go get the Burn Heal as Joy quickly changed her clothes and upped the morphine to douse the pain a little. Even with the burns as severe as they were, Blue didn't say a word. Her chest rose and fell as per normal. Joy came to her side. Blue tilted her head towards Joy and somewhat her lips formed a weakened smile. Joy was not amused. "You could've died out there!" She scolded. "What were you thinking?"

Blue faced the ceiling. "It wasn't anyone's fault but my own Nurse Joy. I was...being careless..."

Joy sighed and shook and her head. "You know you and Green are the main morale for this war. No matter how hopeless it seems you don't just go out on your own and NOT expect to set a good example by killing yourself."

Blue chuckled. "They're always testing us though."

Professor Orange came back with the Burn Heal and handed it over to Nurse Joy.

"Now this may sting...but the morphine should help counter that."

She picked up the squirt bottle and sprayed it on Blue's burnt skin. She flinched before unlocking herself.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Asked Professor Orange, rearranging his glasses.

"I had a meeting with Eracus..." She crackled. "Orange can you go through my clothes and try and find a cartridge..."

Orange went over the bench where her burnt cloak was and ruffled through it and finding the small blackened object. "What is it?"

"It was a gift...don't ask me why he gave it to me he just did..."

Orange shrugged. "Should I put it in the Pool Room like the others?"

Blue hesitated to speak for a bit. She waddled around

"...do it..."

Orange nodded. He looked at Nurse Joy then headed out. He had bolted until he stopped out in front of the Code Operated door. He typed in a few numbers onto, before hastily looking around for somewhere to place the Cartridge. The Pool Room was rather unusual in design. Sixty meters high and ten in-width. It was shaped as a pentagon, meaning there were five walls. Greyish in colour of course. Orange had entered half way into the room, meaning he was somewhere in the middle. In consisted of thirty floors with platforms that surrounded it and a large central gap for what appeared to be surge of bright red and blue electricity that took the shape of DNA that came from the bottom to a similar coloured orb that was smack on the fifteenth floor, then extracting that thunderous energy all the way to the top. Each wall contained some sort of vaults. Which had numbers and words written on them. Orange checked in on the input on the wall beside him and proceeded to continue on. The large orb in the middle had an assigned touch screen monitor, in which Orange briefly checked before heading upwards. He climbed the ladders which there was one for each floor, and subsequently got up to the eighteenth. He placed his hand on the vault, which did a brief scan on his hand, identifying him as Professor Orange. The vault door then flung itself open and Orange carefully placed the Cartridge inside it. He then quickly closed it and headed back down. As he was about to head out, strange voices muttered around him, their whispers synonymous with each other. Orange looked behind before the whispers halted. He grew concerned.

"Is that you again Professor?" He asked. No reply came. He shrugged his shoulders before running back to the Medical Ward.

Blue looked up at Nurse Joy who was tending to her wounds. "That man is...not human..." She whispered. Joy just went on putting cream on her arm. Blue twitched in pain, but remained her composure. "He's..."

"There aren't that many of us left Blue Maiden..." Said Joy. "Eracus was the one who invited us...who knows what he really wants..."

"Indeed..."

Joy finished patching up Blue, who then sat up from where she was and cracked her neck.

"Really, you should rest..." Joy suggested with her tone of care.

"No..." Replied Blue. "I have to go get Ash and Misty from the Forest Base."

Orange reentered the room before hearing that. "Lucinda will take of that...you have to rest..."

Nurse Joy grabbed a bag from the side of the bed, before Blue snatched it from her. She rummaged through it and got out a new set of clothes.

"You still have to heal...this isn't instantaneous..." Said Joy. Blue stared at her with deadpan looks. Joy shook her head. "Whose flame was it?"

Blue looked down. "Gyarados. I ordered him to do it..." Orange and Joy exchanged glances. "It's a lot less painful trust me...imagine if I got hit by the flames of a Houndoom..." She said, feigning a smile.

Joy and Orange exited the Medical Ward to let Blue redress herself. They waited outside was Joy rested on the wall.

"I found something in the lab the other day..." Said Orange.

"What?" Asked Joy.

"DNA samples. I tested them myself and was confounded at it what I discovered..."

Joy cocked her head. "What is it...?"

"It's..."

"Guys now's not the time to be gravelling...Just got a new call"

Joy and Orange's head flung to the door. Blue had finished putting her boots on and patting down her wear. Joy scowled. "Miss Blue! I thought I told you to rest!"

Blue stretched her glove. "I have important matters to attend to..."

She wandered off leaving behind a bewildered Nurse Joy and Professor Orange. She headed down the hallway, and off down to go outside. Instead, she was greeted with several familiar individuals.

"Lord Green...Meredine..." Bowed Blue.

"You got our message I presume?" Asked Green.

Blue nodded. "Sure did."

Meredine looked at Blue with Elevator eyes. "Funny, I thought I heard you were injured..." She said sarcastically.

"It's nothing I assure you..." She said, grinning.

Green nodded. "I'm glad to hear it...now we gonna get going to get this treaty resigned or what?"

Blue looked at Orange whom had just caught up. "Orange, take this kids back to their rooms. And make sure when Ash and Misty get back that they stay where they are. We don't want them wandering about. During this time it's most critical that we keep them alive."

Orange's faced distorted with confusion. "Wasn't that the normal plan anyway?"

She ignored him and went to the other four.

"Brock." She started. "I trust you to take care of your friends here..."

Brock blinked. "Uhh sure...like I always do...I guess..."

"Good." Said Blue. "Orange..." Orange nervously nodded and grabbed the four and took them back to their room. Mewtwo suddenly came around the corner with Jacket and Nassie. "You ready Mewtwo?" Asked Blue.

"I'm always ready..." He replied with confidence. Jacket and Nassie then ran off elsewhere with Mewtwo's dismissal.

"Where are they off too in such a hurry?" Wondered Meredine.

The four then exited the area and looked behind them one last time. They hated doing these treaty resignings. Always some weird happenings seemed to always occur for them. Blue shook her head. She was sore of course, but nothing that would potential ruin a new deal. She could handle. She was a strong woman. Mewtwo adjusted his cloak and rose himself along with the other three into the air, and sped away somewhere in the northeast...

* * *

Misty had finally got back to the base. She hurried along inside with Pikachu and rushed to the bedroom to wake Ash up. She ran into the bedroom and went beside his bed. She shook his still body and yelled for him to wake up. He didn't budge. He had been sleeping on his side. She pulled him onto his back and shook him again. Frustrated that he STILL wouldn't wake up, she whipped up a Megaphone out of nowhere and turned it on. "WAKEY WAKEY ASH!" She yelled. Poor Pikachu shielded his ears in fright. But Ash, as humble as ever, rested through the impossible noise. He must have been in a deep sleep. She wondered how he could sleep since the room was so chilly. She brushed her arms to keep them warm. But she was determined to get the boy up. She tried numerous things... She went to the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon and a stainless steel pan. She whacked it several times, prompting Pikachu to grab a pair of earmuffs. She used a foghorn, a saxophone, popping a balloon, blasting music...she was so exhausted by the time she gave up she collapsed on the opposing bed and screamed.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so irritating when you want to be..." She muttered, facepalming. She saw Pikachu on Ash's bed, repeatedly poking him. An interesting smirk crawled on her face. She quickly got off the bed and approached Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, can you do me a favour?"

Misty stood back as Pikachu prepared himself for a thundershock...

"**PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!**"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

Suddenly Ash was all over the place as the electricity surged through his body. He was blackened with smoke and gagged before falling over.

"Ow..."

Misty rolled her eyes before picking him up. He shook himself before taking small objects out of his ears. Ear plugs, so its seems. "That explains a lot..." She moaned.

"What...what's going on Misty?" Asked Ash, trying to get himself together. He brushed himself down as he put on his shoes and whatnot on. Misty was just annoyed. She sighed and went on."We're going back today remember?" She exclaimed with great irritance.

Ash scratched his head. "Oh yeah..."

The two readied their things and headed outwards. They met up with Lucinda who's facial expressions were abnormal. "Is everything alright?" Asked Misty.

Lucinda didn't reply, but was looking at Ash rather strangely. She had Luna and Lucia with her as escorts. Ash wasn't paying attention as Pikachu sat beside him. "It's okay..." Lucinda finally replied. "Let's go..." tThey started their trek back to HQ in vibrancy. Ash trailed behind while the girls were busy upfront.

"So have you gotten any updates on the Blue Maiden?" Asked Misty.

"Yes. Nurse Joy called me around five minutes ago, proclaiming she was stable, but somewhat in a a hurry to go to that Treaty Resigning?"

"Treaty resigning?" Said a confused Misty. Lucinda paraphrased that Treaty Resiginings happen often. That in conditions of the world constantly warping and both Legions were improving themselves quite dramatically, that the Treaty would need to be redone to ensure that both Legions are thriving.

"But why would both Legions need a Treaty? Wouldn't Master Red try to kill all of you?"

"Master Red is a Player Character." Said Luna, who conveniently entered the conversation. "He plays games with us for fun..."

Misty began to believe an explanation. He had been torturing her for his own pleasure. Repeatedly lifting and crushing her ego. And yet there was a part of him that had been rather odd to her.

"Have you three personally met Red?" Asked Misty, curious.

"No, only Blue, Green and Mewtwo have...considering the middle has the biggest grudge against him..."

Misty didn't bother asking. For the residents of this future Earth, Seemed that revenge if not vengeance was the reason for this war. Obstruction and menial torture of their psyches was his ultimate strength. It was a pending investigation of his true ulterior motives. But it didn't add up. Master Red's insanity was caused by his best friends death. And all the research into it, added hardly anything to the matter, other than backing up the claims as evidence of his uptake into dictatorship. Blue...Green...and Mewtwo, well, Mewtwo has his pride. Seemingly as Pokemon stuck in a dreadful world he had only been in for a short while, unlike many of those mythical creatures who were millions of years old and had legendary acts held against them as basic Pokemon Mythology. Bound to a world that they had forged and given their love to, Mewtwo hasn't had the time during this life to do something greatly outstanding other than finding his true connections. Maybe in this League of Survival he'd be a grand hero. But otherwise, who knows?

But in title with Blue and Green...those two are secretive leaders. Giving out orders without true question. Then again, who else would take up the mantle? They were strong, charismatic...perhaps a touch inverted but nonetheless have their hearts in the right place.

Pikachu looked up at Ash, who was rather quiet himself. He had his hands tucked into his pockets as he had his head down.

"Pikapi?" Chirped Pikachu.

Ash continued his droopy stride, but was awkwardly smiling at the some time. It freaked out Pikachu a bit, but assumed he was okay, but an inkling in his stomach was causing doubt to cloud his mind. He walked along naturally behind the three female Lucario without saying a word. Misty wasn't paying attention. She was more intrigued in the whole story. But was still trying to figure out why all six of them had to be here at this specific time. There was no full explanation for their appearance other than to be tormented and ripped apart both mentally and physically. Suddenly, Luna jumped in front of Misty and had her tendrils vibrating as she closed her eyes and searched outwards. She'd bowed down and placed her paw on her chest.

"Lucinda, I sense enemies coming this way..." She announced.

Lucinda looked in all four directions. She could sense it now.

"You two ready to fight?" Asked Lucinda with a grin on her face.

"Primed and Ready!" Ash and Misty said in sync. Ash was pumped and in position as his eerie smirk never left his face. They watched as blue and black Pokemon leaped across to them. There were dozens of the small blue cubs that surrounded them all, along with four older and larger ones. The largest one stood behind the four. But that didn't matter, as all long as gruesome as the next with their wicked growls and fierce tempers as that made crackling noises from the sparks on their bodies.

"Shinx..." Said Misty.

"Luxio..." Said Lucinda.

"...Luxray..." Ash muttered. He glanced at Pikachu who emitted his own sparks and growled as he tensed himself up. Luna and Lucia paired up as Lucinda stood in front of them. Lucinda twirled her paw around, and used the come over gesture at the strangely hostile Pokemon.

"SHIIIIIIIIIINX!" They screeched. The darkness in their eyes was an instant notification of what they were up against. They spearheaded themselves against the Lucario, who readily used Aura Sphere against them, creating a bowling ball effect.

"Damn...all my Pokemon are water type..." Complained Misty.

"Command me..."

Misty looked up. "Lucinda?"

"No time to explain, just order me!"

Misty blinked. But then came back to realization. "Right."

She saw a Shinx about to use Spark against her. "Lucinda! Use Detect!" She roared.

Lucinda obeyed as she quickly used that split second to dodge the electrical attack. Lucinda grinned.

"Good...want some more?" Misty toyed.

Meanwhile Luna and Lucia were dealing with two Luxio. Lucia weaved and dodged and used a Dragon Pulse, hitting a Bite using Luxio square in the chest. Luna used Blaze Kick into another, knocking it down in pain and bashing into a nearby tree. The Luxio bounced back and cracked its neck. Luna sensed the darkness within it, no doubt these poor creatures were Shadow Pokemon...  
She watched as the Luxio got itself up and sparked with thunderous power as it sped up with incredible agility. Luna then jumped up high into the air, before summoning a Metal Claw, with three portruding blades coming from above each of its paws and slash it from behind, splurting blood everywhere. With her own bastion of hate she rapidly sliced and diced the Luxio to bits. She puffed and panted but knew it wasn't over yet. She looked over to Lucia who was dealing with one of her own...She leapt into the fray to aid her. Lucia managed to move out of the way as the unusually violent electric type used Spark on her. Luna used Blaze Kick once more to incinerate it before knocking it down with Aura Sphere.

"You alright?" Asked Luna. Lucia nodded. She had blood running down her face which infuriated Luna. "Let's keep at it!"

They both attacked the Luxio together, before the other Luxio Luna was just versing suddenly pounced on her and crunched down on her chest.

"LUNA!" Cried Lucia.

"Damn...shoulda' known better than to leave 'em there..." She complained. She screamed in pain as she felt the Luxio's jaws clamp down on her. Lucia immediantly releashed a barrage of Aura Spheres, splashes on its body sending it and breaking its back against a nearby rock, complete with a sickening crack, killing it instantely. Lucia instantly ran over to her fellow Lucario and lifted up her head.

"Luna...no..." She cried. Lucia got up and set herself straight before glowing.

"Lucky I was holding a Sitrus Berry..." She said with a smile. Lucia smiled with relief. They both faced the second Luxio from before. "I almost forgot about Intimidate too..."

Lucia nodded. The Luxio stood back before a glowing orb formed in its mouth.

"Man...Hyper Beam is getting incredibly old..." Moaned Luna. She took a stance opposite Lucia who gave the signal that she was ready. As the blast of golden shot their way, they moved backwards before running towards the Luxio with Lucia using Bone Club, summoning a bone of energy and repeatedly whacking the Luxio with it, and Luna using another Blaze Kick, surrounding her leg in an inferno once more and collding it with the enemy. However, they eventually found that it had been using Protect.

"Dammit!"

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR_"

The two were blasted back by an invisible force and hopped into the tall trees, prompting a chase on the tree tops. Luna suddenly saw a break in the canopy and jumped into the air holding Lucia's paw and taking her with her. Luxio followed and used Thunder. Both dodged and used Bone Club together and absolutely slammed it, throwing it to the ground with a massive crash on the bottom. Luna and Lucia then hurried to the ground to ensure that they had finished it off. Luna had a closer look at it.

"I'm pretty sure this time..." She said with reassurance.

Lucia rubbed her forehead. "You scared me there for a second..."

Ash meanwhile encountered a much more worth adversary. His snarl was unkempt and displayed a level of cockiness, but he was surely confident. The lion like Luxray stood before him with its deeply hollow eyes. Drool dripped from its mouth as it roared at Pikachu, who was a little frightened. But Ash reassured him that this battle would be a sinch. Pikachu tried to take after its master and faced it fears. Though personally this battle would be a lot different.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu sped itself up with a glow tail and jumped up and spun around and aimed its tail at the Luxray. The Luxray was not amused as the Iron Tail connected to its head. It shook Pikachu off and used Bite. Pikachu squealed as Ash called his name. But Ash went psycho as he saw blood seeping through and covering the massive fangs and Luxrays mouth. He himself bolted after him and proceeded to punch Luxray in the face.

"Get away from my Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Luxray lay raised as Ash forced his jaw open and grabbed Pikachu out from under it. Luxray retained its awareness as Ash tightened his grip.

"No you don't..." Ash said coldy. He looked behind to see Pikachu barely standing.

"Pikachu..." He whispered. He faced the Luxray. "You're gonna pay for that..."

Ash jumped and backflipped and glared at the Luxray. He reached for his belt and ripped out a PokeBall.

"GO! INFERNAPE!"

"Infernape!" It screeched as it came out.

"Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape pulled back its arm, and without warning, hit the Luxray so fast that it was sent backwards at what Ash estimated to be at least one hundred meters. Ash turned his attention back to his Pikach.

"You okay buddy?" He asked, holding him in his arms.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu said weakily. Blood, like from Luna, flowed from his wounds. Ash started to tear up as Pikachu touched his cheek with is paw.

"Piiiikaaaa..." He chirped with tears coming from his eyes. Ash couldn't stand it. Now was not the time...

"Pikachu...you hear me, you will not die. If destiny speaks of...sniff..**IF DESTINY HAS SAID YOUR TIME IS OVER...sniff...THEN I SAY SCREW YOU DESTINY! YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHO WILL FOLLOW YOUR STUPID LAWS! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE PIKACHU AWAY FROM ME!**"

Ash was on his knees, holding Pikachu as explosions and crackles were now numb to his ears. Tears came from underneath his bandages. There was nothing he could do...

Misty was running back from rampaging Shinx. She saw Ash on the ground and grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tree. The two huddled together as Ash's Infernape was now duking it out without his master. Ash had hoped that his Blaze would activate so he would completely oblivirate the Luxray. Misty saw Pikachu in Ash's arms and frowned. Suddenly something tweaked in her mind, preferably new but old. It's as if she received instructions from somewhere deep in her mind. She didn't understand what it was but it was there. It was telling her to help out...

She saw how deeply grieved Ash was. Pikachu was his best friend. But Ash wasn't his only friend. She wasn't going let it happen...She looked at Ash.

"Ash..." She whispered in his ear. She started sniffing before wiping the blood off his face.

"Ash listen to me..."

She took a tear from his face, and thus the numbing disappeared from his hearing. He turned to Misty but didn't say a word. They both looked at Pikachu as Misty took him from his arms. Ash didn't understand, but he let her do it anyway. She pulled out a vial, which astounded Ash who had never even seen it before, nor knew the reason why she had it in the first place. The vial was in the shape of a Suicune. It lit up with a bright light, as did Misty's eyes that were extremely open and uncanny. She poured the liquid inside the vial into Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu's eyes lit up with a brightness that were similar to Misty's own. It gasped for air while coughing up. Ash was stunned.

"PIKACHU!" He cried with happiness. He hugged him with relief. Pikachu was glad to be back. Ash looked at Misty with a expression of pure gratefulness. He reaped her head in and pressed lips.

Misty went wide eyed, but went with it. She could sense his bliss, but then realized he'd stuck his tounge into her mouth. She shoved him back in a hunch. She scowled. "Ash what the heck?"

Ash tilted his head. "What? You did it to me...I liked it. So...I wanted to do it again."

Misty rolled her eyes. "You don't use tongue when everybody's watching!"

Pikachu was just confused. Poor Pikachu...

Lucinda had been hit and whipped more times than she could imagine. "Dang it, there's too many. Where the hell are the other two?"

She spat out blood and used her aura to see where the Luxray was. She noticed flames sprouting around her. That wouldn't have been Luna, she can control the flames of her Blaze Kick...but what else could it be?

She saw a figure coming for in from the flames. She knew it had to be Luxray's Fire Fang. She could see the intense burning fire raging in its fangs. She withdrew her arms before throwing another Aura Sphere at it. She grunted as Luxray used Detect again. She was hectic and looked for Luna and Lucia. When she couldn't, she went head first into the fray with a larger than normal Aura Sphere, grunting and yelling in conjunction as she blasted the feral creature out of sight. She puffed and panted and searched once more. She looked up as she felt patters on her shoulders. It was raining again. It bucketed it down very quickly that all you could hear was the sound of heavy pellets on leaves and ground. It also almost blinded her vision, so she was forced to use Aura to see anyone. She moved around to find the others, before she saw Ash, Misty and Pikachu huddled behind a tree, accidentally frightening them in the process. "I apologize." Said Lucinda. She loosened her aura and gained true sight of the trio. She pulled them up from the ground and held her arms. "So...what happened?" Asked Misty. Lucinda looked behind her. "I'm pretty sure that Luxray is no longer our problem. However, I cannot find my sisters..." Ash and Misty exchanged glances before turning back to Lucinda. "We'll help." Said Ash.

"Yeah." Said Misty. Both were pretty eager to keep going. Lucinda wiped the rain off her face.

"Good. Because I don't think those two will last much longer. This is was an intentional attack."

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "How come?"

Lucinda shook her head. "Sending Electric types...generally Ash your strongest Pokemon is an Electric, and Misty has all water types. See where I'm getting at."

Ash blinked. "Wait...why?"

Misty and Lucinda facepalmed. "Ash, they're trying to kill us!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Of course, I knew that..." He said sarcastically.

Lucinda and Misty sweatdropped. They heard an explosion in the distance. Lucinda ordered them to use their aura to see through the rain. They bolted in the direction of abnormal heat signatures.

They made it to see Lucia and Luna flat in the mud, about to be devoured as food by the Shinx. Lucinda went psycho. Ash ordered Pikachu to assist them as he lept in front of the fallen two. He growled as sparks flickered on his cheeks. "Pikachu Use Thunder!" Ash roared. Pikachu leapt into the air as he held himself and stretched out, as a extremely over the top thunderbolt came from his body and zapped the Shinx to ashes. Pikachu came back to Earth, stunned at this suddenty. He sniffed Lucia and Luna and nudged them. He cried for the Lucinda to come, as Lucinda, Ash and Misty ran over immediantly. Lucinda crouched down and felt their foreheads and used her Aura. Theirs was faint. She frowned.

"They're alive. But barely." She said. "I don't know what I can do."

Ash upfront stared at Misty. "Hey, why don't you bring out that vial Misty?"

Misty's face was blank. "What?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah, like you did with Pikachu...you know, that little thing you had where you dropped it into his mouth."

Lucinda tilted her head. "Misty, do you have this vial that he speaks of?"

Misty's face went red. "Uh...I don't know. It sorta came out of nowhere and-"

"Come come!"

Lucinda got Misty around to Luna and had her crouch down beside her. She wanted Misty to do this so called magic of hers. Misty swallowed her pride and closed her eyes. She reached behind her back, hoping to find something, anything. She opened her eyes as her hand came in front of her. Nothing. "Damn, this wasn't like before..." She moaned. Ash became saddened. "...but...Pikachu..."  
Misty rammed her fists into the mud. "I...I'm sorry...I really am."

Lucinda patted Misty's back. "It's okay..."

Misty shoved her paw off. "No it's not. I just can't believe I could do something...out of the blue...then not being able to do it again."

Lucinda rubbed their faces. "It happens. When it does, its often out of our control. We frantically try and try and then it comes, and we instantly forget it the next time after it..."

Misty sat down properly on the ground with her legs out straight. Pikachu trodded next to her to try and cheer up. Misty weakily smiled. "It's not fair..." Said Misty. She looked up as legs appeared in front of her. She saw the instantly warming face of Ash who had extended his arm out to her.

"Misty...I know this is tough...but they're still alive...and that's what matters." She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. She collapsed into his arms. She was exhausted. He rubbed her back. It was freezing from the freefall rain. Lucinda put her palms on their faces.

"I can give them a temporary boost of Aura." She explained. "They can return back with this amount. Hopefully those monsters won't return."

Blue orbs glew from her paws, as their bodies lit up briefly. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Alright, it'll just be me for the moment. They'll wake up in a few hours. And we don't have the time to wait."

They sighed altogether and continued their journey back to Headquarters.

* * *

They arrived at a ruined area, deep with rain forest and lush jungles. It was uncanny, considering the original Turnback was in Sinnoh, and actual jungles were scarce. The humidity was worse than the Mountain Forest's. Meredine knew the area as everything living in it was out to kill you, even the Magikarp. She remembered her mother taking to the Resort Area at one point in her youth to witness an actual high leveled Magikarp...

_Meredine had headed off to the Resort Area for the holidays to celebrate Meredine's eighth birthday. Meredine held onto her mothers hand as they as well as their father walked around during a festival that was being held there. Her father was notably rich, and owned one of the exclusive villas which were east of the Area. She had a cone of choc chip ice cream in her other hand and gleefully licked it as such with a young happy expression on her face. They came across a wooden bridge over a large pond which held several trainers with fishing rods in their hands. She tugged her mothers hand to get her attention._

"_Mummy, what are those people fishing for?" She asked ever so innocent. Her mother smiled. "That pond is famous for it's Magikarp."_

_Meredine cocked her head in puzzlement. "But didn't daddy say Magikarp were weak Pokemon?" She asked._

"_In truth yes." Her father began. "But these Magikarp are special...there's literally hundreds of them all varied in power and strength."_

_Meredine examined a trainer who had a a red and black hat, jeans and a black jumper with a yellow 'V' on the front and a yellow Pokemon beside him. He was in a struggle with his rod and something beneath the water had taken his bait._

"_Wow...this could be big one!" He said with his cracked voice._

_She tugged her mothers dress and pointed in his direction. "Mummy I wanna watch this!"_

_Her mother looked at the Pokemon Trainer. "I know him. He came past my Pokemon Center not too long ago."_

"_Really?" Asked a curious Meredine._

_Her mother nodded. "Yes. I believe you were out with your father at the time."_

_Meredine watched as her dad walked away from them both._

"_Sorry girls, love to watch, but I have a meeting with Mr. Stone."_

"_Meet you back at the Villa?" Asked the mother._

_The father nodded. "Sure."_

_Meredine giggled as she waved goodbye to her father. She then pulled her mother over to see the young trainer reap in a large Magikarp. She examined his flustered face as sweat rolled down it. The Magikarp flung into the air and landed in the middle of the bridge. Meredine happily hopped over there to have a closer look. It was larger than a normal Magikarp that was for sure. The Trainer approached it and stared at it. He was intrigued for sure. Judging by his facial expression he was certainly interested. Meredine looked up at him. "They weren't wrong when they said they would be huge!"_

_Meredine's attention turned to a taller boy. He had spiky hair and dark toned skin. His clothes consisted of brown, orange and green. He too had a glimpse at it. Meredine tilted her head. She reached out to touch the Magikarp before it suddenly started Splashing around. Meredine was taken aback, and hid into her mothers legs. The boy looked up._

"_Aren't you the Nurse Joy from Shadow Town?" He asked._

_Her mother smiled. "Yes. Nice to see you again."_

_The boy looked at Meredine who was startled by the Magikarp. He then turned around to face his hatted friend who nodded back. He then pushed the giant Magikarp into the pond._

"_Meredine, it's gone."_

_Meredine slowly turned around to see a puddle of water in her wake. She cracked a tiny smile. She looked at the spiky haired boy. "Thank your sir."_

_She looked over the bridge and stuck her tongue out at the fish. Suddenly, something splashed out of the water and slapped Meredine's face, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the pond._

"_MEREDINE!"_

_Meredine couldn't swim. She fell deeper into the pond as a school of angered Magikarp came into her direction and started nibbling on her. She tried to scream but the water clogged up her throat, but tried again anyway. Her heart was pounding with utmost fear as she reached out above for the tiny distorted light. She began to feel light headed and lost consciousness._

_She could see beams of blue and pink, which formed into monsters that she had seen in her dreams. She was paralyzed as they came towards her. She wanted to raise her arms in defense as they came closer. A sheet of white came over her eyes as she batted her eyelids to see clearer. She could see a blur above her, blocking her beautifully distorted sun. Her vision got sharper as she saw a familiar face pounding on her chest. She coughed out spirts of the pond water as she sat up. It was him._

"_Oh thank you so much!" Cried her mother. She held onto her daughter tightly. Meredine looked at the boy once more. He was just as drenched as she was. But this time she didn't smile. Those eyes on those Magikarp as they were going to devour her. She was never going near the water again..._

"Hey wanderer..."

Meredine snapped back to reality. She faced Green who was talking to her.

She had her hands behind her back and faced upwards into the thick canopies. She scowled at Green who had a weird smirk on his face. "What?"

He pointed forward near Blue. She was busy tending to an injured Pokemon. "A little help would be nice..."

Meredine rolled her eyes. She crouched down over to the creature. It was a Kecleon. Meredine placed two fingers on its neck. She shook her head. "It's gone..." She said with sadness.

"What happened to it?" Asked Blue. Meredine had a closer look. She checked its eyes and its skin. She lifted it up to reveal a massive gaping hole on the other side, as well as missing an arm. Blue blinked as Green stood behind them with his arms crossed, looking very stoic. Meredine's widened as she quickly washed the blood off her hands on a nearby puddle. She dried them off and went on examining.

"Well, it's attacking surely could see it..." She commented.

Green looked beyond them and saw a small ornamental metallic object buried in the mud. He indicated to Blue to have a look at it. She walked over and picked it up. She tried getting some of the dirt off it.

"It's a camera." She proclaimed.

Meredine hopped up as she and Green walked over to Blue to see this camera. Meredine's hands flew to her hips. "Who the hell takes pictures in a place like this?"

Blue looked at all the nooks and crannies of the camera. She turned it on display mode and examined the photos. They were of various Pokemon doing their daily duties. She looked in the corner to check the date.

"The earliest was taken a few years ago." Said Blue.

She went on going through them. Until she came across more recent ones. There was a picture of Kecleon that looked like it was trying to hide. Numerous captures were explored and seemingly a story was being told. There were pictures of the Kecleon running, tripping and...

"Woah..."

The Kecleon was now dead and missing an arm. In the exact same position it was just in as they found it. Meredine pulled out her guns and cautiously scanned the perimeter.

"I don't think we're alone..." Said Meredine.

Mewtwo was not far behind. He'd been quiet this entire time, just following their leads. He could smell a sickening stench in the air. He tapped onto Green's shoulder.

"Lord Green, I can smell it too." He commented. Green nodded.

"Hands at the scabbards everybody..." Said Green.

They stood in a circle in the empty area. Blue put the camera away into Mewtwo's satchet bag and readied herself as she hand her hand close to Golduck's PokeBall, as was Green close to Golems.

Meredine sniffed the air as well. She almost gagged as the stench was like rotted flesh.

"Somehow I don't think Kecleons guts would be that potent..." She commented.

"Indeed." Agreed Green.

There ruffles in the bushes in front of Mewtwo. They all faced that general direction. They could hear muffled grunts and growls as the ruffles became louder. All of them zoned in each bush that moved. "I'll fuckin' take you on bitch!" Meredine snarled. She carefully scanned and had her index finger on the trigger. Her mouth twitched as sweat rolled down her face. Damn that humidity, it made the smell of rotting flesh ten times worse...

Mewtwo's eyes widened. He pointed in front of him. "THERE!"

As soon as he mentioned it, a lanky, disfigured creature leapt out of the bushes and pounced on Mewtwo. He through a Shadow Ball which collided with it and hit the tree. Meredine trailed closer and upon closer inspection she gasped. "Holy fuck..." The creature looked near human. He had brown curly haired and torn remains of a red and orange stripped tshirt. His arms and legs rotted and were pertruded to appears long and outstretched...the worst kind of deformities humanity could bring to bear. At least, if it was human.

Its eyes were white as white and its cheeks had rotted away revealing the disgusting details of the mouth. His hands were like deadly claws and sharp as a blade. His legs had transformed into digitigrade, so it could leap like a dog. He roared at the four as its screeched were highly deafening. "As I suspected..." Meredine exclaimed. "The area around Turnback has an innate ability to reform the recently dead into a combination of vomit, shit, and everything other disgusting thing you can think of..."

Green looked at Meredine with a cocked eyebrow. "Where on Earth did you get that from?"

Meredine shrugged. "I dunno...I assumed so...I suppose."

_**RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

All of them blocked their ears from the piercing screech. Meredine immediately feed about dozen bullets into its chest and head before it leap at her. Meredine blew the smoke off her guns and put them away. She dusted her hands and smugly spun around.

"Well...how do ya like being deader than dead motherfucker?" She said with arrogance.

"Alright lets keep going..we don't-"

Meredine scrunched her hands and immediately spun around to shoot at the bastard.

"WHY _**BANG**_ WON'T _**BANG**_ YOU _**BANG**_ DIE?" She roared.

Mewtwo, Blue and Green stood back in shock as the hideous thing just kept crawling back to life. Blue then approached the creature and stood on its neck and twisted her foot, enacting a sickening crunch in the process. Meredine returned and shot off it's limbs one by one. Meredine readied her guns in case. "Is it dead now?" She asked, with surprisingly frightened looks.

Blue titled her head to check. "Hmmm...I suggest waiting a few seconds. Seems to be the time limit to make sure they're dead."

Meredine rolled her eyes. "Gah...stupid motherfucker so stupid, it doesn't know how to die properly...for fuck sake..."

Blue had a closer look at the monster. His face looked so familiar. She tried to picture it...and...

Her eyes went wide. She grabbed Green over to get him to see it too.

"Green...look at it...you know who that is?"

Green did the same examination. It wasn't just the face. It was the shirt and the hair...and the most obvious of all...

"The Camera..." He murmured.

Blue nodded. "Yes..." She sad sadly. "That would be the remains of one Todd Snapp."

Mewtwo looked at them. "You two knew him?"  
Blue nodded. "He's that famous photographer. Took lots of pictures of Pokemon in the past."

Green joined in. "He was probably more famous for his recent work...very brave though. Earned him a Media Award for it."

Meredine withdrew her gun after waiting for more than a few seconds. He wasn't coming back.

"Yeah...I'd seen him on the news...how he successfully infiltrated Team Haima...then paid the price for the world's hunger for justice."

Mewtwo dug a hole with a fraction of his powers and shoved Todd into it. Though he had a weird feeling he could pop up again...so he made the hole deeper. They put the dirt ontop of him and did a one handed salute.

"Your sacrifice will not be left undone old friend..." Said Green.

They then made their way deeper into the forest, hoping to finally reach the entrance to Turnback Cave...

* * *

"Man I am so bored..." Complained Dawn.

The four sat in the lounge...doing what lounges do best. Dawn tended to her Piplup who was also bored. And hungry.

"I'd sketch, but I ran out of pages on my sketchpad." Said a saddened Tracey.

"And Professor Orange said we can't use the kitchen...is the place in lockdown I wonder?" Said Brock.

May had her head down as she had her crossed on the couch.

"I wish this place had a TV..."

Tracey protruded his eyebrows. "What would we watch?" He asked rhetorically.

All of them sighed in unison. May collapsed on the couch. She thought about Drew...she pondered about what happened to him in the distant future. Whether or not he was alive, like the others. As with everyone else, they either could have either survived or died. Who knows? But this was only a possible future. It could be changed for the better. That was her opinion of course. She laid back down in humbleness and tried to relax. Brock was sitting on the opposite couch, slouching and trying to ponder. They'd been trained for some sort of War, but it was more like a Cold War. And they weren't doing much at all, other than looking for untold clues about Master Red or what ever his true intentions were. A lot of it was idiotically confusing. Whereas they've learned and lost during their time...even though they weren't supposed to be here in the first place. Even the BLUEGREEN Legion was just as suspicious and secretive as the RED Legion. There were more investigations to be had.

He shot up from the couch. "I think it's time we found out more..."

The other three looked at him. "What do you mean?" Asked Tracey.

"I mean, come on. We're sitting around doing nothing while there's probably a hundred events occuring all around us."

Dawn shot up as well. "I agree. I think it's time we asked a few questions."

This inspired Tracey. "I get it...and we could get the Professor to answer them for us."

May was still unenthusiastic about it. "What's the point...he won't speak..."

Tracey possessed an evil snarl. "We'll make him."

Piplup dragged a lethargic May off the couch. "Let's go..."

They headed out of the Lounge and towards Professor Orange's lab. Brock knocked it three times, hearing a go away in retaliation. He knocked it again, with no response. They turned to Piplup, who Dawn ordered to use Bubblebeam on the entrance to the door, smashing it to smithereens. Professor Orange was too stunned to move, as May and Dawn made their up to me and held up by his collar together. "WE DEMAND ANSWERS!" The girls yelled in unison. Brock and Tracey weren't far behind as Orange flailed his arms about. "I don't know what you're talking about...honestly!" He said nervously. They weren't convinced. Tracey threatened to take out his Scizor if he wasn't open his mouth. He resisted, but soon gave up and became willing to talk.

"You didn't have to break the door..." He said...catching his breath.

He adjusted his tie and his glasses. He sighed as he walked over to his bench.

"So...what did you wanna know..." He said as he was looking through a microscope.

"We wanna know...why are we here? I mean, part from the Prophecy..."

Orange sighed. He turned around to the four. "It was part of their insistence. It's garbled up for sure, and was never mentioned in Plethora."

Tracey rubbed his chin. "Plethora, I've heard of it..."

Orange nodded. "Yes. Plethora is a collection of tales of ancient history written by many...uh...Chosens...Guardians...Prophets and even Destined Lovers..."

Brock was interested. "Destined Lovers huh?" He said with an evilous smirk. Suddenly he felt a not-so-unfamiliar jab in his side. He froze in panic as Croagunk knew what he was doing.

"What about the Yellow Crystal that was spoken of?" Asked Tracey.

"The Yellow Crystal is important. The relic is one of many we've discovered but not yet obtained. Lord Green and the Blue Maiden have refused anyone to go reclaim it."

"Why not?" Wondered May.

Orange brushed his hair with his hand. "I cannot say. I've theorized it surrounds a tactic against Master Red...but Master Red won't go and get it...so...we're at a stalemate."

"Pretty pathetic tactic if you ask me..." Dawn said with her arms crossed.

"Anyway...the situation here is more dire than the Plethora mentioned. I've studied it to realize it's no more than a mere name. Celebi itself does play a large part in it, but the story doesn't revolve around it..."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Tracey.

Orange scratched his head. "Well, if you let me explain the entirety of it...Uhh..I can demonstrate..."  
Orange walked over to other side of the room and grabbed a white board and a few of the texters. He started scribbling words and lines and tiny symbols on it. He did a lot of ums and ahs and kept referring back to his own personal book of Plethora. He mentioned it was a popular piece of literature back when the latest versions were published. But in recent times they were scarce. There were only eight last time he checked...and not surprisingly Master Red had one according to spy checks...

"Okay...lesse...uh...where to start. In the beginning there were three Prime Gods. These Prime Gods created lesser Gods in their wake, but were extremely important otherwise to the production. One had...laid the eggs of the Cosmic Five, who in turn molded a relatively unknown being. Another God birthed a single being itself, and the last God was said to have created Pokemon in general. Now, I know contrary to popular belief, they did actually contribute their own portions into each other, making sure that their links were strong. I know...well, that it doesn't make a bit of sense to you...but...that's how the story goes."

"Then what happened?" Asked Brock.

Orange used one of the texters to point to various parts of the board. "Well, two of these so called 'beings'..." Said Orange with the finger emphasis on the word 'beings'. "Allegedly gave a metaphorical 'birth' to humankind...and one particular 'being' tried to create another race, but it was ultimately aborted before it come to full fruition."

Tracey cocked his head as his hands flew to his hips. "Yeah...Plethora did mention something like. It's interesting Mythology...but one does wonder if any of that was true."

Tracey had a point. In this world skepticism was lesser than usual according to recent events. Especially with events with the legendary birds, and all the fascinating stories Ash and the gang had talked about. A lot of it became a lot believable over the years, and that was what made the Pokemon World extremely interested and diverse in myths and legends. In light of this however, Plethora's teachings were the most farfetch'd he'd ever heard, pun intended. Perhaps with the Big Bang in all of this, was there any wonder there were so many theories that were formed over time by big time scientists and Professors, that a lot just believed Arceus created the Universe along with Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and the rest...because what a lot of spectators tales had been told to media and the Pokemon League...but not a lot were shown. Because a lot were still skeptical that the government proclaimed a lot of it was a massive political stunt to ensure priority...and perhaps, authority and superiority. Nonetheless, the present had started to gain this view in life.

"Anyway, this creature managed to survive and gain awareness...it wanted to live...but couldn't...it wasn't part of the so called Mass between Gods, Men and Beasts..."

Tracey pondered for a moment to try and remember something. "I know I read somewhere about Evith's Gospel that discussed it. It was a demon that was released every ten thousand years or so..."

Orange nodded. "Yes...yes...it was a gathering of negative energies...such as war, hatred, immoralities...the most disgusting acts of cruelty known to mankind and Pokemonkind."

"So...this is what made it escape?" Repeated Dawn.

Brock thought back to when they first arrived there last week. The story how Master Red's best friend died...was it his despair that was the final lock? An act of intimate desperation that not only tipped him over the edge, but brought an endgame?

"Every time was similar though. The Prophecy always predicted of a Chosen who would seal the demon away...and all would be well for the next ten thousand years. Saving generations of life in the process."

So what was so different this time around?

"Unpredictability played a role during the last sealing...uh...an event...or a particular person who was supposed to assist the Chosen in his role...seemingly died. And now...this is not way it was supposed to happen at all."

Tracey sat down on a nearby chair. The last time he'd heard of the Chosen was back at the Orange Islands where it was announced as Ash. But he couldn't be the same chosen...could he? He thought hard during that time. That was nothing compared to the suffering his had during his trip here...permanently blind and disfigured. It certainly wouldn't stop Ash from what he was doing. He'd be a Pokemon Master no matter what. But part of his pain would be left in vain. Engaged in a disability that would bring horrors of offering assistance. Ash hates people helping him, if hate were a weaker word that is. Tracey knew that Ash would be able to do it on his own, but...there were painful reminders that had him reluctantly require others aid. From their point of view, Ash wouldn't have to bear the burden by himself. But the status of Chosen would have to be pretty big. Ash had done a lot of things very few people could actually do. But there was this sinking feeling in the pit of Tracey's stomach that there had to be something or someone behind it all. He had one theory to share.

"Would...the Chosen's life be planned by any chance?" He asked. The others looked at him with confusion. Orange blinked. He looked at the board before returning face. "Uhh...well...if you compare previous chosens to others...it could be similar. Whether or not that's actually planned is a different matter altogether..."

It remained an issue on Tracey's thoughts. He was there the first time Ash was destined for something. His destiny had brought them their to the Orange Islands. Orange had asked him what made him think of the question, but Tracey withdrew his concerns for latter. He needed more evidence...

"Well, thanks for that Professor. Clears things up..." He said, pushing the others out the door.

Orange had to adjust his glasses. "Uhh...sure...?" He said with uncertainty.

All four headed back to the lounge area. Brock wondered what was up with Tracey.

"That actually raised more questions..." He commented. "But why did we have to leave so quickly?"

Tracey grabbed a book from his bag. It was black with a silver cross. "I have the 52nd edition of Plethora. I recently became interested in it when I went to a local shop that had just released it..."

_Tracey was in Viridian City, on his way to Cerulean, presumably for another task to do by Daisy. He went inside the book store so he could buy another sketchpad. The store was dark and dingy, but had the mixed smell of old and fresh paper. It was all wooden, and hidden from the rest of the city. The light was fairly dim and rays of sunshine came through the window on the door. The place was fairly dusty at best, as if hardly anyone visited the place. Floorboards creaked and dust filtered down from the roof. He went to the arts and crafts corner and obtained his new pad. He walked passed an aisle that had the owner replacing stock on the shelf._

"_Good afternoon Mr. Lingo." Pronounced Tracey. The man had scruffy white hair and elegant yet wispy mustache. He wore a brownish suit, green top adorned with a cute neck tie and brown trousers and black, grimy loafers . He turned to Tracey and smiled._

"_Ahh good afternoon Mr Sketchit." He said. His voice was crackled and fluffy. His motions ached in slow motion as he picked up a book from a wooden trolley._

"_Here let me help you with that..." Said Tracey. He took the book from Mr. Lingo and put on the shelf. He looked at the trolley which had several black books on it. "What's this?" He said, getting another and having a look at the cover and the blurb._

"_Ahh my child." Said Mr. Lingo. "That is the Plethora. A good read too. Take it. I've got plenty."_

"_How much?" Asked Tracey._

"_No...it's on me. You're and Professor Oak are such good customers. I'll let you take it for free."_

"_Really? Thanks." Tracey said with a smile. "What's it about?"_

"_Pokemon Mythologies..." He answered. "Extends back to the dawn of time."_

_Tracey seemed quite impressed. "Okay, I'll show it the Professor."_

_They went over to the counter near the entrance as Tracey paid for his sketchpad. They exchanged glances and said their goodbyes._

"_Seeya Mr. Lingo!" Said Tracey as he walked out the door._

"_Farewell young lad." Replied Mr. Lingo._

_He left Viridian City and was stuck inside Virdian Forest. It rain heavily that night, and desperately looked for shelter. He soon found a wooden cabin and knocked to see if anyone was in there. When there was no answer he turned the knob slowly. He popped his head in and had a look around._

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

_He grabbed his torch from out of his backpack and shined it all around, before seeing a rather silvery object plunged near his face. He froze in fear._

"_How dare you wake me from my sleep!" Said a rather annoy voice._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tracey said passively. He waved his arms about. The person turned a light on and revealed to be a boy wearing some sort of ancient armour._

"_I am Samurai." He proclaimed. He tweaked his sword and withdrew it, offering his hand to Tracey. Tracey was hesitant, but then offered his own and shook Samurai's hand._

"_My name's Tracey. Nice to meet you."_

_Samurai offered Tracey some tea and offered him to rest there for the night. He prepared his sleeping bag and sat down._

"_So you live here?" Asked Tracey as he sipped his tea._

"_Yes." Replied Samurai. "I am a Bug Catcher. I'm also a tester for new Pokemon Trainers from Pallet Town."_

_Tracey nodded. "Well, I'm a Pokemon Watcher. I study Pokemon in their natural habitats. I also do a little help for others from time to time."_

_Samurai seemed interested. "What about trained Pokemon?"_

_Tracey grinned. "I can analyze the state of a Pokemon by looking at it."_

_Samurai grabbed a PokeBall from his belt and released a flash, revealing a brown creature with large pinsirs on top of its head._

"_This is my Pinsir." He said. "Prove to me your intelligence and have a good look at it and tell me what you see..."_

_Tracey examined the bug type. He checked its pinsirs and looked into its mouth. He felt its scale and was ready to make a good observation._

"_Your Pinsir seems to be in good health. But appears to be low leveled. The only thing I would be worried about are the pinsirs. There's a crack on the left one, so that indicates low calcium. I suggest giving it calcium tablets._

_Pinsir looked at its master in confusion. Samurai was impressed._

"_Very good Watcher..." He commented. "You have passed my test."_

_He tilted sideways as he saw something shiny coming out of Tracey's bag. "What is that I see?"_

_Tracey looked at his bag. "Oh that? I got that from a bookshop in Viridian."_

"_May I see?"_

_Tracey shrugged. "Sure..."_

_He handed the book over to Samurai who had a brief flick through. "Ah they released a new version of Plethora I see."_

"_You've read it?" Tracey asked._

"_Yes. I study it everyday!" He roared, pumping his fist into the air. He pulled out a grey leather book marked with a black cross._

"_I have the 50th edition!" He proclaimed. "It was a gift from my father."_

_Tracey nodded. He took back his own. "Well, the store owner recommended it." He said._

_Samurai grinned. "Just wait till you get to Heponix 7:7. 'Honor thy soul and it shall bask you in Eternal glory.' Did you know who he was?"_

_Tracey didn't know. "Who was he?"_

_Samurai chuckled. "He was a Chosen one." He got closer to Tracey, cupped his mouth to his ear and put his arm around his shoulders. "It also speaks of him being a son of an Angel. You cannot get more Eternal than that!"_

_Angels? This book became more fascinating by the second, he decided to roam through to a random page and pick out a passage. "Lebeci 2:1 It's brought forward of the planned life of The Chosen, The Destined Lover and the Traveler. The Chosen is based on freedom but little way of binding it to its tasks naturally. The Chosen basks not in the shallows, but of the deeps is ways of the first part of their journey. The Destined Lover will use the Songs of the Healing, be it resemblance to their natural natures...and the Traveler will only interfere in the latter chapters, where the Chosen is now a Holy Seraph...in which the Traveler would transposed to assist the other."_

"_Oooo I like that part!" Gleed Samurai. "I find the meaning to be ultimate destinies fixed in time."_

_Tracey reread the passage. Samurai wasn't too far off in his opinion. Seems to be interpreted as you may not know you're walking down a simple path that's in many ways related to fate. This Lebeci was pretty Philosophical. He then read over Lebeci 2:5 on the next page. 'Time to hand out the keys of future pasts and spread them through out. I have found out many destinies and fates and therefore have seeded them in appropriate places where only fate will find them.'_

Dawn enjoyed mythologies as well. Even though the stories of the Legion Leaders were parts of Hidden Pokemon Mythologies. She patted her Piplup who chirped at the stories Tracey told. Although, what Sabrina told her was part mythological in itself, and possibly everyone elses. The matter of connecting it all would take ages. But it hit her. If she could bring the knowledge of this, as well as studying Plethora, should make light of all of this. All of this had to be connected to it somehow. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't.

"This Traveler sounds interesting." Commented Brock. He'd taken the book and flicked through to a random page. He pinpointed a particular passage by someone known as 'Evith.'

"Evith 3:1. The Traveler is a profound piece of soft architecture. Immortal at cause and guider of spirit. Enactor and the one of four voices. Amongst the Voice of Courage, Voice of Reason, Voice of Innocence lies the Voice of Spirit. An encounter of the immortal would leave to love its borderline of beauty and strength."

Brock had glinty eyes. "Wow...beauty and strength. I would love to meet her..."

* * *

"God dammit, we're lost!"

Meredine was getting impatient. She was at the ends of pulling her hair out. Green chuckled.

"Relax...we'll get there..." He said, unusually calm. He checked his Poketch "We've got another hour to search..."

Meredine wiped her face. "All we've found is the same damn tree four million times. We're not traveling too well."

It was true. They were going around in circles, wasting precious time. All they found were feral Pokemon, dead and alive. Blue took a sip from a water bottle, as it was easy to become dehydrated in such humidity. Meredine stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" Asked Blue. Meredine gave the shhh finger and signalled them to wait. She indicated that she heard something in the bushes...again.

"Meredine you've done this before. It was nothing more than Rattatas..." Said Green.

Her face grew more concerned. "No...doesn't sound like Rattatas to me...sounds like...giggling?"

All of them stopped. They heard noises in the tree tops. Then suddenly the sound of wings flapping and gritted chatter became louder and louder.

"Somethings coming!" Meredine announced. She could sense there were obviously more than a few for her guns to handle. She released Trixie into the open.

"_Gardevoir..._" The Pokemon cried softly. Blue and Green looked at each and nodded in agreement.

"Go Golduck!" "Go, Golem!" In a flash, the eccentric blue duck and the ball of thick rock appeared next to Trixie, as the giggles were louder. Blue's head shot up as small purple bugs whizzed above their heads. They seemed to circling around the trio as they had their Pokemon ready. They zoned in above them as a swarm shot down.

"Gligar!" Green called out. He ordered his Golem to use Rock Throw. The Pokemon rolled itself up and jumped at the chance at using its body to knock down several of the bat like Pokemon.

"Golduck use Water Pulse!" She yelled. Golduck stood a stance and formed a blue energy ball in its mouth, then projected the ball onto a swarm of oncoming Gligar, creating a vast splash and sending a few to the ground.

"Trixie! Use Magical Leaf!" Roared Meredine.

Trixie held its hands to its chest then swirled around firing multicoloured leaves at high velocity against three Iron Wing using Gligar. The attack hit, but it didn't stop them from using Iron Wing against Trixie, who was knocked over as a result.

"GET UP!" Meredine damned. "GET UP AND USE MAGICAL LEAF AGAIN!"

Trixie struggled to get up from where she was. She sorted herself out and twirled once more at the Gligar, who were hit this time and fell down. Meredine clicked her fingers in sastifaction.

"Way to go Trixie!" She said smiling. She looked up to see a darkened violet Pokemon similar in form to the Gligar.

"Blue, Green, heads up!" She announced. The two had knocked down a few more Gligar when they turned around. It was huge, angry with hollow deadened eyes, drooling from its fangs and clamping its giant claws constantly. It roared out to them.

"Must be the big daddy..." Said Green. "You don't say..." Blue said sarcastically.

It flew high into the air, as the trio watched and waited for its moves, instead a new flock of Gligar came their way. But there were far too many to be taken on. They quickly withdrew their Pokemon and bolted off. Meredine kept looking behind her, as they tried to dodge passing ferns and trees, and as they got deeper in, the deeper the fog got, making their vision increasingly difficult. Blue hid behind a tree, as did Green on a tree opposite them. "Meredine!" Yelled Green. He looked around the corner to see her with her guns drawn. Multiple shots were heard as the Gliscor lead the swarm against them. Green then realized something. "BLUE!" He yelled. "WHERES MEWTWO?" Blue looked at Green. "I don't know! I thought he was behind us!" She replied. Green scrunched his fist. He saw Meredine about to come past as he readied himself. As soon as she was in front of him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside and watched as the swarm flew past them. She puffed and panted as she clung on some material. She looked behind her and shot up. She had been clinging to Green's cloak. Green chuckled. "I knew you were so clingy..." He joked. In reponse...

_SLAP!_

"It was worth it..." Said a red cheeked Green.

Blue rolled her eyes. "No time to act idiotical you two! They're coming back!"

Green and Meredine watched as the Gliscor and the Gligar had turned around and sped back. They had no where to run so they held their arms up in defense before...

Meredine put down her arms as she saw a flash of light pushed past her, and seemingly incerated the swarm in its wake. She tapped onto Greens shoulder as the walked around to see what the hell happened.

"It's Motherfucking Mewtwo!" Exclaimed a happy Meredine. She ran over and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Sorry to worry you." He said. Soon Green and Blue came around the corner to see their cloned friend.

"Where were you?" Asked Blue.

"I smelt the scent of berries at one point. I had to go see if I could collect some." He replied.

"What did ya find?" Wondered Meredine.

He reached for his satcher and pulled out a rather perculiar object. "It smelt like berries, but it wasn't. This is fresh though. Like a Rowap Berry."  
Green took the object from Mewtwo and examined it. It looked like a bone, but had weird symbols and indentations. Blue looked at Mewtwo. "Why would a bone smell like a Rowap Berry?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "I do not know, but there may be a cluster of Rowap Berries somewhere. With your permission I will continue to look for them, for they hold special properties that could be useful."

They looked at each other. "Okay then. Be on the look out..." Green announced.

Mewtwo bowed to them. "Of course. You too." He rose into the air and flew off. Meredine's hands flung to her hips. "Now what?" She said. Green looked at his watch. "Damn...we've got half an hour...and we're probably still going around in circles..." Blue turned around to her right and tilted her head at the current sight. "Uh...guys?" Meredine and Green faced the same way. They had confronted a large blocky door, also with weird symbols and marks written all over it. They all approached it with massive interest. "Is this the entrance to the cave?" Green pondered. Him and Blue ran their fingers over the tall door. "Can you understand any of this?" Asked Blue.

Meredine shrugged and put her hands behind her back. "Don't ask me, I'm just a Nurse Joy..."

They tried to figure ways to open the door. Blue and Green discused methods of opening it, including using their Pokemon's move to blast it open. Meanwhile Meredine was checking her guns, and noticed something red on her arm. She withdrew her glocks and touched her arm. Her sleeve had gotten a tear as she was probably swipped by one of the Gligar. She had blood running down her arm. She rolled her eyes. She reached for a PokeBall.

"Alright Happy come on out..." She said with sarcastic enthusiam. Out came a round and jolly pink Pokemon with a vivid smile on its face. Meredine placed her hand on her Chansey's shoulder. "Now hun, I need you to use Softboiled, you got that?"

"Chansey!" The Pokemon cried happily. She reached into her pouch and pulled at a small egg. Meredine thanked Happy and took the egg and swallowed it. Her eyes rolled back into her head with relief as the wound healed. "Thanks for that darls...return!" She said, putting Happy back into her PokeBall. She grabbed a carton of cigarettes out of her sleeve and took one out and put the carton back. She checked herself for her lighter. "Fuck..." She muttered, unable to find it. She rolled her eyes and took out Happy's PokeBall again. "Happy..."

The Pokemon was glad to be out once more, she used a small weak Flamethrower at the end of the cigarette. "Ta darls." She said, taking her back. She breathed in the toxicity of the cigarette and breathed smoke in relief. "Man...stuffs lethal... but it calms me down..." She said in a relaxed state.

Meanwhile no matter how Blue and Green tried, she simply couldn't open the door. It was being fickle. She tried pushing it, using her Pokemon against it, using her aura etc. Her face was fuming with exasperation, not to mention she was a little pissed off.

"We've got...10 minutes...and we still can't get in..." Blue complained.

"Fuck em..." Said Meredine as her patience was wearing thin. Green rolled his eyes. "Knowing you Meredine, you probably would..." He said, smirking. Meredine ripped out one of her glocks and placed it against Green's forehead. "Screw you..." She muttered.

"You already did..." Meredine was so close to pulling the trigger on him. She scowled and headed off the door. "Well, YOU CAN'T OPEN A SIMPLE FUCKIN' DOOR!" She said. She placed her hand to act like a weakened Green. "Oh look at me, I'm Green! I'm a little a sissy girl and I can't..."

"Meredine..."

"What?" Meredine scowled. She leaned on the door and looked at Blue who pointed to it. Meredine faced it, to see the door was in fact glowing. As it opened Meredine lost her balance and fell over, earning a smug smirk from Green.

"Sissy girl am I?" He said rhetorically. Meredine glared at him. Her picked up off the ground.

"Come on...we don't have time to waste..."

Turnback Cave was utterly new and was possibly twisted and distorted. They pondered, keeping their guard up whereever they went. They had entered a long hallway with plated walls with weird inscriptions. The wind howled from nowhere as the only other sound besides their footsteps. The atmosphere changed dramatically. It was no longer humid, but deathingly cold. Their hardened souls couldn't stop them from getting goosebumps, but their fears were left unrecognized. The light started fading as they got deeper, and chatter could be heard boucing off the walls. Meredine didn't like this one little bit and readied her guns. Blue kept an eye for the most suspicious. She heard chatter coming from completely adjacent directions which her head shot from up to down and side to side as indecipherable jabber was echoing so fast. Meredine tried calming herself again with another cigarette. She rejoiced in a rush of a drug fueled pleasure...but not outwards. But she zoned back to Earth quickly as something came out of the shadows... Meredine didn't hesistate to jump in front of them with her guns. They heard a rattling, a rather strange rattle bounced off the walls. Perhaps that was the chatter. It shuffled closer and closer, before a form was revealed. A rather skeletal form shaped with massive scythes, a sleek body and a flat skull.

"Isn't that...a Kabutops?" Commented a rather confused Blue.

"I think it is..." Said Green, who was just as weirded out.

Meredine reloaded her glocks and aimed them at the undead Pokemon. The thing screeched and waved its scythes around. This should be a piece of cake taken by the fragility of it.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of this fucker..." She said. Blue and Green were hesistant about leaving her behind. They waited to ensure she wouldn't do anything stupid and had their hands at their belts. She signaled them not to.

"I'll be fine. Just go...if you don't get that god damned treaty resigned we're gonna be in deep shit!" She roared. Blue and Green looked at each other, before bolting off in the distance. Meredine meanwhile, sneered at the fossil form.

"What's the matter?" She said in a girlish tone. "Glameow got your tongue?"

The Kabutops made a few wishy washy grunts before launching itself at Meredine...

Blue and Green managed to get into a room, as they heard rumbling behind them. They saw the doors were closing and tried to escape, but with no avail. They checked out the area, which was extremely foggy. The walls held jumbled Unown text. In the middle was a massive Pillar which had a plaque of actual readable Unown language. They were willing to solve the problem, but they needed to see. Blue released her Togekiss and ordered it to use Defog, slicing the fog with its wing. It soon faded away, but it was still too dark.

"Got a Pokemon with Flash?" Asked Blue. Green rubbed his chin. "No...I thought Turnback had a system of automatic torches? You know, like when you used to watch those movies when people go into those temples and the torches light themselves up?"

Blue looked at Green funnily. "What did you just say?"

Green sighed. "Never mind..."

* * *

Meanwhile Mewtwo had been strolling around, searching for the Rowap Berry bush. He broke twigs by accident, frightened it could trig a hord of god knows what. He carefully tip toed around...before he saw an entrance to a cave. He looked both way and behind him several times before heading inwards. He could smell the savoury scent of the Rowap Berry and heaed off closer into the darkness. His powers made him aware of where he was and ensured he wouldn't walk into anything he shouldn't. But then he felt a strain in his body and then something being released. Lightning soon flashed several times revealing a violet tilepath, in a single file and leading into different directions. He assumed their measurements to be one meter in diatmeter. There was nothing underneath but doomed violet clouds and every few seconds lightning very briefly lit up the room. It was a maze of epic proportions. Even the drawback distance was limited to a few meters. Mewtwo tried to fly himself into the air, but couldn't. He tried several times but with no avail. He looked around then looked at his paws. He tried to summon a Shadow Ball, but nothing came.

"_Here's a game I would like you to play..._"Said an eery voice.

"_I want you to prove your worth by navigating yourself around this maze without the usage of your powers...if you win...I'll open the door..._"

Mewtwo had no choice. His head felt a little heavy, since he used a tiny part of his power to sustain his huge brain. But he could still use logic to get around. He knew logic was an ability that won't be able to be taken away so easily. He stepped on the first tile as the lightning struck. He noticed a pattern with the strikes. One would flash every five seconds. He lifted his head up to see the tiles ahead of him. He had a hard time balancing, notably because of his strange frame. Ten tiles in there was a fork. Each road was possibly just as dangerous as the rest. His ability to see further was gone...so he had to make a decision. But there were no differences between the three which made it harder to choose. Each three flashes showed nothing in the distance. He sighed. He finally made his choice to the right side road. He heard whispers but ignored them. He had one foot after the other as he went up seven tiles. He waited for the next flash, but after five seconds it didn't...instead after ten seconds a vortex of pure black surrounded him. He shielded himself from it, only to find when he opened his eyes, he was staring at a weird white screen. The screen had a pixely square box underneath that read 'Wild Ditto appeared' in a very strange computer like text. Above the box was a sprite that looked like a creature from behind. Mewtwo couldn't move from where he was. His thoughts were left to wonder in his consciousness, left for nothing...but limited control over the text. The more Mewtwo had a look over the sprite, the more he recongnized it. It was a picture of him from behind. It astounded him...but he was frozen. He looked beside him as there were a few long rectangle boxes with that computer text that read "Mewtwo Lvl 99" and underneath was another two boxes, one that read 'HP 408/408' and another long and thin box that had a tiny bit of blue in it. Above that was a sprite of a Ditto...and next to it had similar rectangles to Mewtwo, minus to blue one, the HP text and the top of that read 'Ditto Lvl 7'. The massive box underneath him displayed yet another square on the right side. It displayed even more text. Seemed to be choices from left to right: Fight, Pokemon, Bag, Run. He somehow got Run selected and did whatever he could to click it. Suddenly the text displayed 'Mewtwo ran away safely...'

Mewtwo was taken aback when he found himself returned to the maze. The tile had turned into a massive platform with a weird cartridge floated in the air by a red beam. He daren't touch it..he used his logic to determine that it was the cause of the abnormal...dream of sorts.

"Was I dreaming?" He asked himself. It was certainly unusual. But couldn't quite understand. He had to ignore it and went on with the maze. He trekked over twenty tiles before he came to a swerve of flipping tiles. They seemed to go one after the other in their flipping. They appeared to flip every few seconds. Mewtwo put his paw to his mouth and watched the motion. He contemplated while staring in the distant abyss. This was another pattern to trek across. He took a deep breath before stepping on the first tile. He watched the flips in motion, before realizing he'd have to run. He'd never run like this in his life, his body was too awkward to properly run with. He smiled as he got near the end, but the last tile flipped as he was running over it, causing him to slip. He held on to the motionless tile with one paw. The grip...so it seems...was very difficult...as having balls for weird fingers didn't help the matter. His lower body was the part that was weighing him. Very short thoughts lead to him thinking he needed to lose weight perhaps. But he shook his head and flung his other arm to grab the tile. He tried lifting himself, but it was extremely hard. He used the logic of momentum to swing himself twice before swinging himself back onto the tile the third. He wiped his forehead with utter gratefulness that he was still alive. He walked on for more than thirty tiles. Before coming across another crossroads. He took a deep breath to relax himself and think about his choice. He watched the flashes to see the if any of the roads contained anything useful. He tilted his head as the left side road contained a rather silvery piece. He walked down that road to go on that platform see a massive spoon floating in the air. He was wary, and tapped it with his tail. All that it did was twirl around on itself. He slowly but surely grabbed it. It could be useful. He analyzed it carefully and using striking motions. Satisified, he went on. He went on for another twenty tiles...

* * *

Lucinda lifted her head up. They were now well and clear into the deathly desert. Ash, Pikachu and Misty trailed behind as Ash had his hands in his pockets. Misty wondered on what would lead them next. She noticed Lucinda looking rather concerned.

"What's up?" She asked.

Lucinda proceeded to check around. "I hear buzzing sounds...as well as high winds."

Misty could feel the wind herself...it was pretty breezy, not to mention a little dusty. "Where are we now?"

"We're half way there...don't panic." She replied.

"Already?" Said a surprised Ash.  
"We're taking the quicker, more dangerous path..." Lucinda said. It was true. They were deep in a chasm. Misty noticed nests and so forth around.. "So there are Pokemon that live around here?" Misty asked. Lucinda nodded. "Yes. These Pokemon are usually found in the depths of sands and earth. Lucky for us they're out elsewhere looking for lunch."

Ash nodded. Then his stomach growled. "Speaking of lunch, I'm starving..."

Lucinda and Misty rolled their eyes in unison. "Can you wait until we get back?" Said Lucinda.

Ash shrugged. "Alright."

The next few minutes of their walk was voiceless. They came across more nests atop steep cliffs and long dead trees. Lucinda smelt a scent in the air. "Come on...get moving..." She said.

They finally came out in the open. Misty was relieved. She felt like she was getting a little claustrophobic there for as second. However Lucinda didn't change her expression. In fact, she was little more worried.

"We have to find shelter." She said. "How come?" Asked Ash. Lucinda began picking up the pace, making Ash and Misty do the same. She started running, as did they she looked around, before seeing what she was looking for. A culmination of rocks that formed a small cave. She lead them inside. It was cold, but it was homely and large enough to stand in, even though the entrance was rather small. Lucinda looked outside, as Ash and Misty entered, then poked their heads out.

"What's going on?" Asked Ash. Lucinda was checking side to side. "Sandstorms coming. I can sense it."

Ash looked at Pikachu had his head out too, sniffing the air. He too, felt was Lucinda was feeling. Even Ash and Misty.

"Oh...so thats what that little thing in my head kept telling me..." Said Ash.

"Yeah me too...like it was nagging at me or something..." Continued Misty.

Lucinda nodded her head. "Yes. That is your Aura giving you precognitions. It is not unlike Pokemon who have acute connections to the enviroment. As Pokemon are in tune with the forces of the world, so are you. This ability needs to grow over time."

She walked out and jumped on the rock on top. She placed her paw over her eyes. She saw a massive dustcloud coming in their direction. She hopped back down to confirm it.

"Definitely a Sandstorm." She explained. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"This may take a while..." Said a disappointed Ash.

Soon they sat down next to one another as they leaned against the rock, trying to relax. They felt a bit tired and found themselves leaning against each other and finally fell asleep. Pikachu wasn't tired, and hung out with Lucinda who was sitting outside. The Sandstorm was coming from behind the rocks, creating a temporary cover for the front. Lucinda had her legs crossed, and appeared to be meditating She saw Pikachu and patted to the space next to her. The electric mouse was content with sitting there. She smiled.

"How sometimes only the innocent can make you smile these days..." She said to herself. Pikachu chirped to her.

"Pika, pika, pika, Pikachu?" He cried. Lucinda chuckled.

"Really? You don't say?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pikapi pipipika...pikachu-pi..." He said, causing him to smile widely. Lucinda did the same. "I know huh? It's obvious. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who seemed to see it."

The two talked for sometime, before Pikachu yawned and shook hands with Lucinda.

"Well, you rest then. I'll tell you when the storms over okay?" She assured with a grin. Pikachu waved to her before heading inside. Lucinda laid her hands behind her head and tried to loosen her tensions. She rested her eyes as she leaned back. She woke up a few minutes later sniffing the air. She opened one eye and looked around. The scent became stronger. She shot up and her aura sensors twitched as they straightened. She had her eyes closed as she tried to sense her around the storm. But a visibly fast figure managed to avoid her at all costs. She used Aura Sphere on it several times, but with no avail.

"I have no time for games! Who are you?" She said. She was glad she was part steel as she stood out in the storm...but her gladness went away as she saw a a blue wolf like creature pounce behind. She dodged out of the way and used another Aura Sphere. They jumped out of the way and used Bubblebeam. Lucinda weaved in and out before using Bone Club on its head. It was seemingly knocked out as a pinkish glass like formed over it, showing its true form. Lucinda shook her head at the now black and red beast before her.

"Zoroark you idiot..." She muttered. She placed her foot over its chest as he gagged.

"Lucinda! So lovely to see you...aghh..." He nervously said, as Lucinda twisted her foot.

"That explains that horrid scent..." She scuffed. She grabbed his neck and pulled him over to the rocks out of the storm. She dusted him down before he regained himself.

"Why did you attack me?" Asked Lucinda. She had her arms crossed, not amused one bit. Zoroark rubbed his neck. "Well...I was trying to...well, hone my skills as a noble Suicune..."

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "You've been here all this time haven't you?" She asked.

Zoroark blinked. "What ever do you mean Lucinda dear?"

Lucinda grabbed his neck and slammed him against the rock. She had her snout almost touching his, that she could feel his heavy breathing. "Don't play games with me. You know exactly...what I'm talking about..." She slammed him to ground, as he managed to get himself together and gulped.

"Okay okay...no more with the hurting okay?" He said innocently as he held his arms back in fear. Pathetic, thought Lucinda. He was such a coward. He adjused his mane and dusted it off. She had her hands to her hips as she glared at him. "Then tell me...where's the body?"

Zoroark looked confused. "What body?" He said, raising his arms up in dense. Lucinda summoned an Aura Sphere in her paw. "You would have to have seen the body..."

Zoroark's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah...I did...for a brief second. You see, I was at the event and...and..." He scratched his head, trying to remember. "Well, I saw them...but then I had to go elsewhere for a few minutes, for one of your kind spotted me and I fled. Never knew Lucario were so welcoming..." He muttered.

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "You fool..."

"Just wait..." He stammered. "I came back afterwads when it was all quiet..and they both disppeared. I followed them...yeah...I followed them back...and I waited..."

"Why did you follow them?" Asked Lucinda. Zoroark shrugged. "I dunno! I was curious..I guess..."

Lucinda sighed. "Go on then..."

Zoroark nervously nodded. "After that, I felt a prescence in the general vacinity...so I checked on them again...before you know it, one of thems gone!"

Lucinda put her paw to her mouth. "I see...but why..."

Zoroark waved his paws in front of him. "I can...explain! Well, sorta...I thought the other would have freaked out! But then I realized I had the perfect cover!" He exclaimed. Lucinda just facepalmed. "Your idea of a perfect cover was to disguise yourself as h-"

"Woah w-wait a second..." he said passively, waving his arms about. "I have a...an inkling of who would've taken it..."

Lucinda sweatdropped. "Zoroark, I think anyone around here bar the children would've taken it..."

Zoroark was sweating but smiling nervously. "But...it's the obvious?" He said with the squeakiness to his voice. Lucinda sweatdropped again. Even in telepathy he was mentally clumsy. She had no choice on the matter. She definitely knew who he was refering to. "Explains a lot from that message Headquarters received earlier..."

Zoroark tilted his head. "A message?"

Lucinda shook her head. "Never you mind...on the other hand, you might be quite useful."

Lucinda felt guilty for what she was about to do, but she couldn't bare the pain from the other side.

"Man your post then." She said with reluctance. "Just...continue doing whatever it was you were doing."

Zoroark nodded. "Alrighty then!" He said enthusiatically, while saluting. Lucinda turned her back on him for a few seconds, before she looked behind her and saw that he had disappeared. She sat back down against the rock and crossed her arms and legs, then bowed her down.

"This is really messed up...I mean, more than normal..."

* * *

They'd lost Mewtwo and Meredine, so Blue and Green had to pick up the pace. They had been solving the puzzles on the giant pillars in the middle of the rooms they entered. They carefully deconstructed the clues to ensure they would not make a mistake. They'd so far entered doors in all possible directions...and had a feeling they were getting closer. The temperature was getting colder and their fog breath was getting thicker. They entered through their last door and came across a darkened creature, which quickly withdrew itself into a vortex. They chased after it, but stopped in front of the vortex itself. Blue looked at Green, who wasn't too sure about this.

"Would make sense that it wouldn't be on our side..." Green commented. Blue didn't understand.

"Nothings' on our side, what's the big deal?" She asked. Green wasn't fazed, but was confounding by one small problem. "The creature itself, I've seen it...but...it bothers me..." He said, staring down the middle of the vortex. "What's that?" Asked Blue. Green shrugged. "Doesn't it seem strange to you that..if that thing is what it is, that it's the first of the major contributing Pokemon that we've seen since Mewtwo?"

Green had a point. The creature inside the vortex was one of the big daddies of the Pokemon world thats its existence was crucial to the world. Professor Orange once made a theory that the important species left due to the corrupting influence of Master Red, causing the land to rot and die. But..why this one?

"So...you met this one to?" Wondered Blue. Green nodded. "Of course. Although back in the day, it was on our side."

Blue shook her head. "This is years later and I'm still hearing stories..."

Green chuckled. "Oh...the stories as long as Plethora...you'll live with it..."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Yeah..." She sighed. "Anyway, so we going through this portal or what?"

Green analyzed it cautiously. "Hmm...it might be different. I know Turnback Cave is basically an area where a lot of dimensions meet and greet...like a..well, I think Orange described it as a Interdimensional Super Highway. Or Crossroads..."

Blue's hands flung to her hips. "Orange reads far too many comics."

"Indeed." Agreed Green. They looked at each other one last time, before giving each other the nod to hop inside...

They braced themselves for the worst, but opened their eyes to astoundment. The area was a darkened blue, with even darker blue clouds that surrounded their current platform. These earthly platforms were everywhere.

"This reminds me of the Reverse World for some reason..." Commented Green.

"Yeah...I read that article from Newton Graceland. Supposed to be a balance and in sync with the real world..." Continued Blue.

They walked to the edge of the floating isle. They looked at the next one in front of them. Green wasn't sure. This wasn't like the Reverse World he'd seen before. Blue wasn't sure either.

"The Reverse World I saw in the pictures wasn't like this at all..." Said Blue. She looked at the long kelp like trees behind her that sunk down. "This is way creepier..."

She let Green go in front of her. "I'll jump first..." He said. He walked backwards to get ready for the momentum. He then bolted and jumped in the air. He smiled when it looked like he was going to make it, but then realized he wasn't close enough.

"Green!"

Green panicked as he fell, but then hit something along the way. He looked down. A small rock platform had come out from below and saved his life. He stood up and scratched his head nervously.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" He said with a slightly edgy chuckle. Blue sighed with relief.

"God dammit Green, you're lucky that rock was there..." She said, seemingly calm that he was okay. She leapt on the rocky platform he was on. But then it came to her, she was glad that she didn't have to experience that for herself. They both leapt off the rocky platform onto the next floating sandy isle. Blue gasped as the kelp like trees shot out of the ground. "Augh, stupid...seaweed things..." She said with annoyance. Green chuckled, then Blue glared.

"Hey, you're scared of seaweed...and you train Water Pokemon...go figure." He said.

_**SLAP!**_

"Totally worth it..." Said a rubbing cheek Green.

They then walked over the overbearing edge. They over the cliffs and saw a river that's waterfall went upwards. "I am seriously doubting this is the Reverse World...more like another one..." Commented Green. Blue crossed her arms. "Didn't Orange speak of a very similar one? I just remembered it then." She said. Green looked at her. "Not that I can recall..."

Blue rubbed her right temple. "He said the Reverse World got so polluted from Master Reds interference with Time Space that it collapsed on itself...and the creature guarding it was forced to make a new one...at a price of this world I gather..." She explained.

"Where did he get that from? I thought Eracus was our Time Space expert..." Said Green.

Blue shrugged. "I have no idea. Wouldn't surprise me if he stole the idea..."

They both looked at each sarcastically. They proceeded to the river. She released her Gyarados who seemed discontent. Blue patted him and assured him everything was fine. She hopped on his back and helped pull Green up as well. "Alright Gyara, lets get going..." Blue said, point forwards. Gyarados roared and surfed forwards, looking at the upside waterfall.

"Hmmm...I wonder..." Said Blue. She mushed Gyarados to go forward. Suddenly, they felt themselves moving and shafted to the same side as the waterfall.

"Okay, gravity here is a little glitchy..." Said Green. They continued upwards, until they reached the ...top or bottom...they couldn't figure it out. But they got there, and noticed that they were upside down!

"Wow..." Said Blue. "Now I have seen everything..." Blue felt a little dizzy, and almost fell off the Gyarados. She shook her head. "I'm fine."

They reached another isle. Blue retrieved her Gyarados and they walked across, as the kepl like trees uprooted again. Blue scrunched her hand in frustration over their sudden occurance. She calmed herself down...

_**WHOOOSH**_

Their heads bolted forwards as the darkened creature sped past from the left to the right. They bolted towards the edge. Green wasn't keen to jump again, but knew the pair of them had to jump across somehow. He took one giant leap and closed his eyes...and managed to jump on a rocky platform. He wiped his forehead. He signalled Blue to jump across as well. They appeared to be equally across from one another as the platform count rose. They went from one to another, and another...till they came across an extremely thin piece of isle. Green offered to go in front, while Blue trekked behind him. They had their arms up in a t position to ensure their balance. Green lost his a few times, as the creature zoomed passed again.

"Man...why do they have to make this so difficult?" He complained.

"Last few times it was sinch and not much of a hassle." Said Blue. "But...this time its different...much different."

They went on, then an issue arose on Green's mind.

"Do you think it's because of the children?"

Blue thought about it...it was probably her fault that they've been brought along this way for no particular reason. Her part of the plan wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. She had larger doubts than before. They remained in silence before heading towards a larger part of a isle.

"Thank Goodness!" Said Blue. Green nodded in agreement.

"So glad you two could join me!"

Their heads shot towards the edge. They noticed a familiar Red figure standing before them. He had his arms crossed and legs shifted wide. He chuckled.

"Ah Master Red..." Said Blue with a hint of cockiness. "Leveling up the difficulty I see..."

"Yup." He replied. "I had to bring Giratina here...it wanted to meet someone...someone it needs to speak to immediantly."

Explains it looked like it was swimming around. "Who's it looking for?" Asked Green.

"No one in your current party..." Answered Red. "I was hoping they were with you...but alas, they're not..."

Blue looked at Red sternly. "So are we gonna resign this treaty or what?"

Red pulled out sheets of paper out of his cloak and walked over to the two. "I changed the terms and conditions...I think you'll be pleasantly surprised..."  
Green grabbed the paper and skimmed through it. "Wait, the C'M Plague? What's that?"

Red lifted his chin up. "You've been running around behind my back...you breached the previous code of conduct. You failed to read the fine print about Time Travel."

"This is bullshit..." Blue roared. "There was nothing in there about that!"

Red wiggled his index finger at her. "Nah uh uh...it was there...would you like me to bring out the last form for you?"

Blue gritted her teeth. She saw the Giratina fly past, stop and stare at her with its big red eyes. She knew what would happen if she didn't agree. But then it hit her.

"Never mind..." She said in anger.. "Actually, I wanna speak to you about your so called letter..."

"Yes?" Said an eccentric Red. "It mentions you going to collect some sort of Vessel...What do you mean by that?" Poked Blue.

"Oh that..." Started Red. "I've already got it...don't worry about it..."

Blue exchanged glances with Green. He had been going through the sheets, one by one.

"Nothing much has changed." Red explained. "Just the C'M Plague...oh and if I find one of the children inside my Fortress again, I won't just be ripping out their eyes you know..." He said. Blue and Green reluctantly signed the papers after going through it twice.

"Wonderful wonderful!" Said Red. "We shall meet again in a months time no?"

The two glared at Red who waved them goodbye. He slowly walked backwards into the darkness and back flipped off the cliff. They ran over to see that he had safely landed on the back of the Giratina. He kissed his hand and blew it over with his hand. Blue was just irritant as he flew off in his own arrogance. Green was just as annoyed. He sighed.

"I don't understand why we didn't kill him then, it didn't matter if Giratina killed us afterwads..." He suggested in a smugness.

_SLAP!_

"That...wasn't worth it..." Moaned a surpised Green.

"You and I both know we don't need him dead..."

Green rolled his eyes. "It is your fault then!"

Blue looked at Green with a surprised face. "What?"  
Green let his arms hit his thighs in anger. He was just getting more pissed off with Blue by the minute.

"It's always at your own insistance isn't it? This whole thing wouldn't have gone so far if you weren't so convinced at changing the man!"

"He can still change!" Argued Blue.

"No...he can't..." Said Green. "He's gone...he no longer has the decent morals he used to...seriously Blue, if you did as you were told five years ago we could still be doing what we did best!"

"If I killed him five years ago I wouldn't be alive today!" She retorted. "He saved my life!"

Green spat on the ground. "Oh sure, your life justifies the hundreds and millions that died in his wake...maybe if you actually died...and stayed dead...we would have won..."

Blue's eyes went wide. "I can't...believe you said that!"

"It's true..." Said Green. "That man is too twisted and torn to be redeemed Blue...and you know it..."

Blue stamped the ground with her foot. "There has to be a way! There's always a way!"

Green turned his back on her. "Yeah...you say that...and you were willing to let innocent children to become sick and injured and become another statistic on the martyrs list..."

"That was unintentional...and unpredictable..." She replied. "I was hoping he would have mercy on them..."

Green took a deep breath. "Of course...what possibly could go wrong?" He said sarcastically. He turned around to face her. "Oh thats right! LET HIS EYES GET TORN OUT OF HIS OWN HEAD! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Blue scrunched her fist. "We needed to save...her...he would have...could have..."

"Face it Blue, the reason why the world is more fucked up than ever...its because of a stupid little decision...that you failed to choose the right answer for. Billions would be alive still..."

"Fuck off Green..."

"All because...you had 'gut instincts'..."

"I said...fuck off Green..."

"You wanted to follow our friends ways...and that love...could always cure..."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?"

"I'm so sick of you being a love martyr. You say you're doing this for the world...but..."

_**WHAAAAACK.**_

Blue's arm shook as she grunted and puffed and panted. Green lay on the floor, knocked out and blood running out of his nose.

"It's true..." She said. She went on talking even though he wouldn't hear her. But...in her heart she knew...she never wanted to suggest it. Nothing was fine. She'd tainted the minds of kids who were ripped out their normal lives. And it was her fault. Why? Why...she only did it because...he would.

Her old friend. She collasped on to her knees and sat on her heels. She cried into her palms.

"It's all true..."

"You followed your true instincts..."

She raised her head. "Red?"

He approached her and leant out his hand. "Go on...take it..."

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and took his hand and stood up. "Is it..all my fault?"

Red looked down on Green. "He's always been a douchebag to you Blue...but...as you said, it's unpredictable at best..."

Blue whimpered. "Why doesn't he believe...that...you..."

Red rested her in his arms as she cried into his chest. He patted her back to comfort her.

"Green, like you and me...have changed these many years. Time doesn't heal those sorts of wounds...hurt...betrayal. It's a vicious cycle of hatred that clouds the mind and scars the soul."

Blue breathed in and out. It was nice to be in his arms again. She hadn't felt this sort of warmth for a while now. It was comforting.

"Pain is a part of life...but we cannot let it nor anger bring it or bear wrath. You must surpass them to find a single rational thought that compounds to believe you are not truly insane."

He took off her hoodie and ran his his clampy fingers through her hair.

"Am...I insane?" She asked with a screech in her voice.

"...I do not think so..." He replied. "Your work is rational. You want to save this world. And that is an altruistic motive. And your strong, free will allows you to keep going. Anyone else in your position would've given up...or better yet, died...years ago..."

"What should I do then?" She pondered. The two swayed with one another in the midst of the soundless darkness that is the Distortion World, a new land for Giratina to roam.

"Did you know I helped build this place?" He said. She was intrigued.

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "I had help of course..." She lifted her head to look his face, not that the mask that hid it mattered, because she knew what hid behind it...she could imagine what it looked like.

"Then maybe we can help you..."

Red parted with her. He put her hoodie back on her head. "You can...but...you can't...I apologize..."

Blue shook her head. "I'm not her! The real one died years ago! I don't see why I should be just like her..."

Red looked at her. By his body language he was surprised. "Hm...I thought you knew exactly who you were..."

"No..." She muttered. "Red...I wanna help you..." She said, with tears in her eyes. He looked away in somber. "I wanna help you too..." He replied weakily. "But..."

"If you promise to send the children back unharmed! Then..."

His head shot up. "Then what?"

Blue looked down. "It wouldn't matter anymore. This future is locked...the TAPS...Time Alternate Pallette Syndrome...there's a report that Eracus published recently...about how this future is locked out."

Red cocked his head. "Future locked out huh? That's...interesting..."

Blue dusted herself down. "I can...tell them...I should have done that in the first place...that they have to be extra cautious in the distant future...should...should we do that?" She stuttered.

Red was surprised. She was so...broken down for such a strong woman. But...he couldn't.  
"Blue...you know they need you more than I do. They need someone to guide them. I want you to guide them..."

"...What if I don't want to? I'm a terrible, terrible mother figure..."She explained.

Red crossed his arms. "And Meredine's not?"

Blue sniffed. "You have a point..."

"You are a noble woman...I don't care if you're not her...you're here...you exist. You have purpose around here...and you have a reason to live."

Blue looked down at Green. She ultimately had the choice. She was human after all. The concept of humans having the ability to choose for themselves is an innate ability almost exclusive to humanity. Those with strong enough wills can ultimately decide, but otherwise wouldn't be able to, with either a simple mind or they will only have one choice in all. The decision was hers and hers alone to make. Red could make her decide, but she wouldn't be human. She could tell he wouldn't make her...he wasn't that sort of person. He was broken like she was...both lost souls in a war that was timeless and therefore endless. There was no end in sight for them. Just a repeated loop that got worse and worse as time went on. One choice was...to join him in order to set the children free, in good health and completely aware of what was ahead of them. Or return to order and set things straight.

"Don't make fate decide." Red suggested. "I made that mistake before...and look what happened."

Blue sighed. Fighting fate was an unseen thing. You wouldn't know if you were doing it.

"The freedom Blue, that you have is astounding. Its what you do with that sort of freedom defines you."

"What about the treaty?" She asked. "That doesn't give us much at all."

Red sighed. "I know...it was...a mere undecision...if that makes any sense to you..."

Blue looked back at Green. He was moving slightly as was coming back from unconsciousness.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to." Said Red. "But if you believe this crapsack world is worth saving, then go for it."

Blue rubbed her head. So much to think about...She sighed.

"I do but...I don't...ehhh...this is so hard!" She said, hitting her forehead.

"This entire premise depends on it..." He said.

She then realized this was happening all over again. One was right...the other will be wrong.

"I don't want to choose the bad this time..." She muttered.

She wanted to think ahead...but it was all too clogged with endless possiblities.

"Would you be disappointed at all if I chose the wrong one?" She asked him.

"I'll support any choice you make." He exclaimed. "Because in the end, you know there'll be a huge difference between them. What ever one will make you happy will be the one to pick."

She wanted to make a decision now before Green woke up. Which one? To save the world with six kids and their Pokemon? She looked at her Gyarados' Pokeball. It was his world as well. She looked at her Golduck's PokeBall...it was his too. Everyone has a life to live. She wanted to protect Pokemon and humankind...or to join him and be safe with the knowledge that the children will be fine after all.

"I'll..."

"BLUE!"

Blue felt something tugging on her leg. It was Green. He'd grabbed on to her dress and was trying to get up from the ground.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I said...

"...but not everything changes completely..."

Blue looked at Red. She gulped.

"I was..stressed...come on, lets go find Mewtwo and Meredine..."

Blue was reluctant. But...had to make a hard choice now.

"Alright...let's go..."

* * *

The four were still strumming through Plethora...Dawn was going through most of it. She had Piplup resting on the couch, and Tracey sitting next to her. May had fallen asleep and Brock was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"So, any other interesting passages Tracey?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah hang on, let me look..." He said, taking the book from her. He strimmed through the pages until he found one he liked.

"Ah he we go. This is Spermit...got some interesting stuff about emotions...I think you might like that..."

Dawn cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of a weird name is Spermit? Sounds like Spearmint?" She said sarcastically. Tracey shrugged. "I wouldn't have a clue."

He read on. "Now...lesse...Spermit 2:1..."

_Life has one big emotive spirit that acts like an engine to existent souls. Whether or not individual soul wants to act on those emotions is non-compliant. But out of the ordinary usually is spontanous in motion, when there is too much of the energy to contain in one soul. As such, this energy is released in various way, depending on the coping mechanisms of the soul itself. Each Emotive acts differently, but accordingly. With happiness, love...also anger and sadness...compounds from these interact with core of the existant soul. This is mostly based on innate humanity, as Omegaia once said "We are divided by three but united by three. As Gods, Men and Beasts live within their own general categories, it is not surprising to see parts of Gods in Men, or Men in beast...because existence can manipulate itself in mysterious ways...as all are in part of the Mass". Emotions can make the soul drive itself into Godhood or beastly usage. As was mentioned, it relies on individual spirit._

"I...sort of get it..." Said a headscratching Dawn. "What does it really mean?"

Tracey rubbed his chin. "I always thought of it as how we react to situations in real life, like when we win a battle or lose a friend, we're overcome with such emotion that we burst out in cheers...or tears respectively..."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Wow...that's deep." She said.

Tracey nodded. "Indeed."

Dawn became overwhelmed herself and leaned back on the couch and spread her arms out.

"Maybe that's what Ash and Misty do...like, when they yell and scream at each other...so their emotive spirit is so full of energy that it comes out in their own way..."

Tracey agreed. "Their rage and explosive behaviour is like a filter. But it's their mindsets that form the way they express themselves."

"Incredible..." Said Dawn.

She snatched the book away from Tracey and looked for more interesting ones...

"Lesse...oh this one looks good..." She said happily.

"Which one?" Asked Tracey. He put his head next to Dawn's who had the book almost to her face.

"Uhh...Zalfe 1:4..."

"I know that one...read it..." He suggested at his own bequest.

_The Will of one must have a healthy balance of dreams and reality. As we sleep our wills regain themselves and temporarily forget the troubles of the world, as was said by my brethren Ixeu, writer of truths. Our will is not unlike the ancient game of tug of war. Lest the individual tug at one end, they will also tug the other, also known as the nagging voice in your mind. The most logical to the mind will almost always win each and everytime, as was sounding good to the said individual. Hearts will also be in ready to win the game. For one must have the will to go on with it and forever use logic from their hearts._

"Thats strange. I wonder what that one means?" She pondered. She looked to her side to see Tracey's head ever so close to hers. She glared at him. "Tracey, ever heard of personal space?"

Tracey looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

He sat back all calm and non-chalant. She then flicked through some more and found a passage by the mentioned Ixeu.

"Ixeu 1:5..."

_Knowledge is a pristine and most useful thing in the universe. Without knowledge the land will become desolate and life would cease to exist. That's not to say that my brethren's study into Emotions and Will doesn't play their part as well, as they are equally needed in life. But amongst it all, it is knowledge that gives us what we need to traverse in all walks of life. Our minds are filled with various parts of facts and a healthy dose of imagination is needed even when you do not write fiction or do paintings. The mind must think about further possibilities that have not even happened as to use a combination of fact and fiction itself._

Dawn rubbed her chin. "There's a lot of fascinating stuff in here. It's amazing." She said.

"I've read about a lot of Sinnoh Myths when I was little, but how come I have never heard of Plethora before?" She wondered.

Tracey shrugged. "Plethora...is religious material. I doubt everyone would read it."

"So...there's churchs based on it?"

Tracey took the book back from Dawn. "It's hidden at best...Its more of a less the Church of Origin. So that religious group are strangely and ironically called the Originals. Figure that one out."

"Hmm..." Said a rather apathetic Dawn. "Well, I suppose it's not really worth thinking over huh?"

Tracey got off his chair and put the book away. "It's a book of various theoritical evolution of the world...no one truly knows how this world was really created...so a lot of suggestions and theorums were produced in doing so."

Dawn cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know so much?" Tracey scratched his head. "Professor Oak teaches me some of it." Dawn's eyes went wide. "So, does he teach you Haiku?" She said with a glint in her eyes. Tracey was confused. "Well, no...not really. I'm not really good poetry myself."

Dawn sighed. "Oh...I was hoping you could write something for me."

Tracey put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I could try if you want me to."

"Really?" She said with glee. Tracey grinned shakily. "Sure, even if I'm not good at it, there's no harm in practicing now."

Daw shot up from the couch and raised her fist into the air. "Okay, promise me you'll have one Haiku by the time this is over...okay?" She said, putting her hands to her hips and leaning forward and making a rather devious look on her face. Tracey sweatdropped. "Uhhh...no worries..."

* * *

Mewtwo walked through mysterious tiles and ended up on those strange 2D Battlefields. So far he had encountered an Onix, Bayleef and various random Pokemon whom he had refused to battle. This was constanly getting on his nerves, and his lack of powers was making him weary.

"This is impossible."

"_Maybe you should battle, if you wanna earn your happy ending..._"

Mewtwo twitched. He took a look at the massive spoon. It hadn't helped him much, other than whack flying obstacles out of his way. Pure jet black cubes either gently floated past him or violently throw themselves at him. Either way, Mewtwo wasn't about to give up. Then he came across what was probably the most difficult.

Beyond him was another wide platform, but to get there, lay a jumbled sequence of flipping tiles, that was 20 tiles long and 5 tiles wide. As the jumbled suggested, each flipped off at different times...making this extremely dangerous and time consuming. Mewtwo had to be daring, but wary of each tile. The only small detail he noticed about the tiles was that they stayed put for about five seconds, which isn't much time to think about jumping onto the next tile, giving they all go off on different times, such as one flipping three seconds in as the one before it finished flipping. He sighed. He knew he had to go on. He hoped this was the last one. He stood before the middle most tile. He looked at the surrounding ones. He tried to make a path with his mind, checking how each one flips as it goes. Perhaps he could find a pattern of equal flippings, those that would keep at the least 5 seconds from each other. He waited for the first to flip as he jumped on it. He looked at the tile on his right diagonal and set course for it. Although, this ended as a bad choice and almost lost his footing as it flipped, so he quickly jumped in the one in front of it. He quickly scanned, and hopped to his left, then forward. He lost track of time checking, but for some strange reason the tile didn't do anything, he was left standing there.

"_Some tiles are lucky tiles._" Said the strange voice. "_For that you are rewarded a Rowap Berry._"

Mewtwo looked up as a Rowap Berry floated down into his paws. He cocked an eyebrow and sniffed it, thinking it was dangerous. He heard a girlish giggle which surprised him.

"_This is just a game, no one is out to get you...not that I know of..._"

Mewtwo scoffed. But nonetheless had to take their word for it. Berries in general were rare, especially Rowaps. He placed it in his satchet and went on playing. He looked around the general surrounding tiles. The tiles to his left were out of time with each other, so that was a no no. He saw the ones to his right and went sideways, before almost tripping and ending on the next three, one after the other and with the last one he went forward. He had landed on another lucky tile. Another item floated down from above. He checked it out as it landed into his paws. It was a potion.

"Hmmm..."

He looked before him. Strangely, the tiles were no longer flipping every five seconds, but every two seconds. Mewtwo had no time to lose. He set immediantly for the front...

* * *

Lucinda prodded Ash and Misty to wake up. The duststorm was over as they stretched their arms and were moving again. Ash cracked his neck and yawned. "That was a good nap." He said happily.

"Yeah...it was great!" Commented Misty. Lucinda smiled. "Good. Now we've still got a while ahead of us, so we gotta be quick before the afternoon starts to chill.

They walked out of the small cave with Pikachu in toe, still chirping about. They crossed several rocks and hills and yet another small cliff way. Only with no nests...and in their place lay several skeletons.

"Is this a Graveyard?" Asked Ash.

"Partly." Replied Lucinda. "A battle happened here a few years ago. The Battle of Solaceon was vicious and bloody. Many lives were lost..."

Misty frowned. "As happened to many other places right?"

Lucinda nodded. "There used to be a breeding center here, that was useful. Did you know that Breeding Centers are built on Sacred Ground?"

Ash crossed his arms. "Sacred Ground?"

"Yes..."

Apparently, Breeding Centers are built on a specific type of place in each region where a certain type of positive energy flows, allowing for eggs to be laid. Without it, the world would be at a loss for Pokemon.

"What about wild Pokemon?" Asked Ash.

Lucinda shrugged. "Wild Pokemon often gather at certain areas, away from humans who give off a bad vibe to them. It's a natural instinct...but I'm afraid I can tell you no more..."

Misty gave Lucinda a look . "Oh I see...something to do with Ruka isn't it?"

Ash faced Misty with a confused face. "What's wrong with Ruka?"

Lucinda and Misty rolled their eyes. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Ash remembered an old friend who came from Solaceon...a green haired friend.  
"HALT!"

They watched as a rather skimpy clothed woman leapt down from a cliffside in front of the trio. Pikachu sniffed the air, as her scent was not unsniffed. She had a boyish hair cut with streams of thing plaits running down it. She wore an a darkened green tank top, sleeved black fingerless gloves, seagreen three quarter jeans, blue lipstick and runners. She wore a belt that had several chains dangling off it. Ash however, knew that face anywhere.

"Angie!" He muttered. Misty faced Ash. "You know her?" She asked.

Angie nodded. "Of course he knows me. We met at Summer Camp. I must admit, you were pretty good."

Ash chuckled. "So were you."

Lucinda crossed her arms and sneered at Angie. "I see you didn't get the memo?"

Angie grinned evily. "I see that you didn't know that I didn't care?" She said sarcastically.

"What memo?" Asked Ash.

"Never mind..." Said Lucinda. "You one of Red's crew?"

Angie's hands flew to her hips and she walked over to Ash. "Maybe...depends...I'll give you what you want. I'm what you call a Mercernary.

"Is that some type of Pokemon?" Ash asked innocently. Misty slapped him at the back of the head.

"No idiot, a mercernary is someone who gets paid to fight for the person who purchased them."

Ash scratched. "You can buy people?"

Misty and Lucinda facepalmed. Angie chuckled. "Only at the right price..."

"So you on anyone's side at the moment?" Poked Lucinda.

"Nope." She replied. "Master Red recently hired me to do some dirty work...but then double crossed me and stole my Luxray's family, including her mate."

The others looked at each other. Angie knew it from their faces. "You met them recently, haven't you?" She wanted to know. They didn't reply, but the answer was clear.

"He always wants things from that forest. Every deep place has deeper secrets that he's just dying to touch." She murmured, while looking at Ash seductively.

"You don't breed Pokemon here still do you?" Asked Ash.

Angie lifted her chin and turned around, earning a scowl from Misty. "Despite the hardships, the positive energies still flow around here. Where do you think that pride of Pokemon came from?"

Lucinda nodded in agreement. "The air has been odd for many years, but not everything truly changes."

"Walk with me...the Trapinch around here always look for scraps after the Flygon feed..."

Angie lead them to a building enacased in rocks. She explained how she saved a lot of the rock type Pokemon to help construct some sort of barrier and hiding place, but then Red knew where she was, but she hides from the more dangerous Pokemon.

"We could use your help." Said Ash. Angie looked at him. "Help? Heh...last time I helped the BLUEGREEN I lost one of my best Pokemon..." She said, pouring drinks.

"Sorry to hear that..." Said Misty. Although her tone wasn't really sympathetic.

"Doesn't matter...as long as I can still brew some more..." She said.

Lucinda leaned against the back wall. "So what are you currently trying to form? A new part of Red's Legion?" She snarked.

"No..." She replied. "I'm chain breeding some new moves...but I am also taking care of a Pokemon Master Red strangely formed...but I don't know what do with it..."

"Formed? You mean Red created a Pokemon?" Asked Misty with digust.

Angie looked awkward, but shook it off. "But that doesn't matter. If you want to use my services I require a down payment." She said sternly.

Ash reached into his pockets. "Sorry...I don't have any money..." He said with a sad face.

"Oh don't worry...doesn't have to be cash...just something I may need or something of value to me."

She said, giving Ash a strange look. Ash was straight face. "Like what?" He asked. Misty could tell from the expression of Angies face exactly what she wanted.

"You can't expect him to do that!" She yelled. She felt Lucinda's paw on her shoulder. Misty turned around.

"She can't! It's ridicolous!" She touted. Ash was confused. "Expect me to do what?" He wondered.

Misty sweatdropped. She was reluctant to let her do it. "So...you're Misty? Right?..."

Misty's face changed. "Yeah...that's right...Misty of Cerulean City Gym!" She pronounced.

Angie smiled and nodded. "Hmm...I've heard things about you...about how you're extremely stubborn..."

Misty crossed her arms and snuffed at her. "Stubborness is needed in battle when you refuse to give up!"

Angie chuckled. "Exactly the same. We're not so different after all. We all want the same thing..."

"To win..." Said Lucinda.

Angie grinned. "So...you gonna let this sort of stubborness get in the way because you feel the need to win someones heart eh?" She said with know it all ness. Misty was fuming. "NO WAY!" She yelled. Although at heart, that was true. Angie made her point. "Then you won't have a problem with this then?" She asked. Misty took a deep breath. Poor Ash still had no idea what they were on about. He was surrounded by troubled girls. He looked at Pikachu, who didn't seem to know either.

"Girls are weird..." He muttered to himself. Lucinda held Misty back as Angie approached Ash.

"Ash, all I want from you, is just a simple soft kiss..."

* * *

**AN: Take two. Agh, FireFox froze when I was just about to save for the first time. Anyhoo, yes. I deeply appreciate the reviews, faves and watches. It's a good feeling to know people actually read my story. Thank you all so much.**

**Oh and Plethora = Bible. Yes...its full of what TV Tropes call DID NOT DO THE RESEARCH. I have no actual idea how the Bible's Passages are written to be honest. But shut up and read the damn story...thank you. Heehee.**

**So don't be afraid to ask questions, suggest a few things or just little tidbits...or even just a chat. That's fine.**

**For now, Experiment 282 says, toodles.**


	11. Chapter 9 Three Ideals

Hi everyone...here's Chapter 9, and be prepared for a few shocking events...BE WARNED...lolz...

* * *

_**Chapter 9 The Princess and the Pokemon**_

Upon the top of the Twisted Tower, Eracus stood in his usual stance; hands in his pockets and the unsightly smug on his face. He scanned the midst of Eden City, then looked to the Eastern plains, from beyond was the darkened and moist rain forest. He sniffed the air, as light formed itself next to him. This being had long pearly white hair, fangs, pale skin, white sweatshirt and white paints with pink stripes on the side...and his disturbing dark green eyes. All topped off with a pair of green, red and black thongs. He slouched at growled faintly. Eracus chuckled. "What brings you here my child?" Said Eracus. He walked up beside him. You could tell he was his fathers son, as he also had his hands in his pockets. "Here to watch the process...I'm actually quite interested in the outcome of this..." He said, rubbing underneath his nose with his index finger. "Kipaal, you know you shouldn't be here..." He commented. But didn't seem to worry. "I was also wondering about...you know..." The two didn't move from their positions. They could sense abnormal energy flow from that Eastern lands. "Your sister?" Said Eracus. Kipaal cracked his neck. "Yah.." Eracus cracked his neck too. "Let's just say you and your brother's efforts are not left unhindered..." He said. Kipaal nodded. "To think, a lot of those humans take things for granted, yet they supply the most interesting social memes." Eracus lifted his chin. "The souls of the mass are not quite dissimilar you know...how generalist life can be when one can take forth of what's there and become quite expendable." Kipaal gave his father a look. "In a sense it depends how emotionally close you get. Pokemon find themselves attached as much as humans do, but doesn't make them essentially oblivious to the fact that there is a limit in what you can take." Eracus snorted. "You do get the greedy ones. It's always the case of when enough is enough...sometimes...for some...it never is."

"And that's when disaster strikes..."

The two remained silent as the wind blew in between them from the west. Eracus breathed in the air, then breathed out. "Creation...Destruction. It is the cycle of most common worlds. In the end, that is what life is. To birth and to die." Kipaal looked at his father. "And in between?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Eracus grinned. "Depends...either way, it comes...then it goes..." "I'm glad we found the essence in time...although I doubt that it matters by that point..." The two exchanged nods at one another. "Alrighty then, I'll inform Gilaad...cya round..." Said Kipaal as he gave his father a two finger salute and evaporating into light. Eracus attention was still stuck to Turnback Cave...it wasn't over yet...

"I hate being left with cliffhangers..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was practically busy frozen with powerfully mixed emotions. She couldn't believe this woman, a mercenary no less, would want a kiss from a young boy. Wasn't there a law against it? Ash stood there and fumbled, with eyes wide open, staring at Angie, who was arrogant with her mischievously seductive grin. What is with all the kissing lately? First Misty, now Angie? Ash gulped, as he was noticeably reluctant. "I can give it a try...but..." He looked at Misty who refused to look at him. He wasn't sure about this either, but...if it was to help them, he was willing.

He shrugged. "Uh...I...okay...I guess...I'm not a good kisser though..."

Misty just stood in the corner, fuming... "Great...just great..."she muttered...Angie briefly looked at her, who just glared. Angie was enjoying this all too much. "That's fine...I'm sure you've had practice with your girlfriend already..." Ash blinked. "Oh, no Misty's not my girlfriend. She's just a really close friend."

"They have a name for that you know..." Said Angie, who obviously knew the untold subtext behind that meaning. She turned back to Misty. "They call it friends with benefits..." Ash scratched his head. "Misty benefits me for just being a friend?"

At the same time, all three girls face-palmed...Lucinda included. Angie rolled her eyes. She approached Ash, still wearing that smug. "Never mind...this is just a simple payment. But if you want more you're welcome to have me as a benefit."

Ash shrugged. He wasn't sure what she meant, but went with it...

Angie leaned her head in towards Ash's face. Ash remembered Misty's advice and closed his eyes as they touched lips. Angie gently carressed his with hers while he responded with his own. Ash's mind was elsewhere however...he was fascinated with kisses though. A weird yet becalming sensation. Her kiss was different from Misty's. Comparing them, they were the same. But Misty's was better. Much better for reasons unknown. Angie slow took herself away from him.

"Hm...not what I was expecting..." She said, with a confused look on her face. She placed her hand on her cheek and faced Misty, who was deep red in the face with annoyance and anger. Then realized. She faintly laughed. "I see it...I get it now...makes a lot of sense to me."

She stood back from the trio. "Alright, I'll help you." She replied. "Let me get my things and let's get out!"

Ash, Misty and Lucinda waited outside for Angie who was grabbing her gear. Misty still wasn't looking at Ash, who was concerned for his friend. "What's the matter Mist?" He asked innocently.

Ah, the sweet sound of her nickname. His tone of care weakened her a little, but her stubborness was a firewall for preventing it from going through any cracks. Ash was still a kid. He, and she still had a lot to learn about relationships in general, even when he is one of the nicest and kindest people she knew. She sighed. They heard a door close as Angie came out with her Luxray in tow. Pikachu jumped onto Luxray's back. Angie had put on a jacket and some proper shoes. She whisked the plaits out of her face and hand her hands on the straps of her bag.

"Are we ready to move on?" Asked Lucinda. Angie nodded. "Yup...let's roll..."

Red looked on as Blue lent her hand out to Green. He said nothing and faded away into the darkness. She helped him up as the Giratina disappeared as well. Silence did nothing to get rid of the thick tension in the air. Green got rid of the dirt off him and felt the blood from his nose with his finger.

"Wow...you did quite a number on me there..." He said, looking at his index finger.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away..."

Green shook his head. "No...its my fault. It's not right for me to bear the blame on you. You're doing what he would have done." He said. Blue smiled and put out her hands. "Friends?"

Green nodded and shook her hand. "Friends..."

They looked around each other. That creepy darkened background of ominiousness was just full of emptyness. "Should we start looking for the other two now?" Asked Green.

"Yeah...god knows what happened to them..." Replied Blue. "Let's hope they're alright..."

They hopped back through many of those dusty sandy floating isles and surfed up, down, left and right. Green almost tripped over again, but always managed to make himself steady once more. They eventually returned to the open portal, before another formed behind it. Blue and Green stood back, as a tall thin creature emerged, with another familiar cyberpunk worn female came behind.

"Oh, finally..." She said. "Gardevoir!" Said the creature. Blue smiled. "Ah Meredine! Trixie! Good to see the both of you are alright..."

"Bloody oath..." Said Meredine, who wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I was actually trying to find Mewtwo the bastard. He's vanished off the face of the Earth I reckon!"  
Blue and Green looked at each other. "He did mention looking for Rowap Berries..." Said Green. Blue rubbed her chin. "Yes...but I think he should be fine..."

Meredine frowned, as did Trixie, as a Pokemon who reacts to the emotions of her trainer. Blue looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Meredine scratched her head. "I defeated that piece of shit of a skeleton, then I got trapped in some sorta subspace or something. I think...emphasis on think...I got a brief glimpse of him...but then whatever I did see disappeared." She said.

"What did the area look like?" Asked Green. Meredine shrugged. "I haven't the fuzziest. I mean, from what I saw was completely fucked up."

Meredine described the violet atmosphere and the strange tiles and the weird lightning sequences.  
"And I swear I heard a voice over. It was very...you know, very game stagey."

Blue didn't know what to think of it. It was an area where dimensions merge of course, there had to be series of these. Green just stood there, observing it all.

"Can you take us to him?" He asked. Meredine smirked. "Sure, just gotta get Trixie here to make another hole..."  
Meredine gave Trixie the nod, who then stood in front of them and lifted her arms. Her body emanated a psychic glow around her. Her eyes flashed all the colours of the rainbow as a slight shift in wind breezed through her hair and dress. They watched on as a black portal swirled with her powers. She moved to the side and pointed to the portal.

"Will this lead us to him?" Asked Blue. Meredine grinned. "Well, in all cases in point, hopefully."  
Green crossed his arms. "Well, the time space continuum is extremely unstable around here. Who knows where we could end up?"  
Meredine rolled her eyes. "It's not teleporting...just taking a short cut. Teleporting in this area is lethal from memory..."

They didn't hesitate to get inside the black hole one by one, followed by Trixie entering the portal herself, and closing it.

They stepped out of the portal, entering the same area as Mewtwo, who was about to approach another large platform. The others were on a straightened edge, which went into the infinite both ways. Meredine tried to spot Mewtwo in the darkness and finally seeing the purple catlike Pokemon after each flash. They estimated the distance between them and him was about 50 meters. Meredine tried calling out his name, but he was busy concentrating. Meredine gruffed and had to sit and stare. She hated to sit still in all of this. But she noticed something odd about him, as did Blue and Green.

"Wait a second..." Said Meredine. "Does anything seem strange to you?"

Blue nodded. "Yes. He is not using his powers to jump those tiles...actually, I'm surprised he's jumping at all!"  
Green analyzed the situation. "Perhaps a lack of said powers is the problem..."  
Blue and Meredine faced Green with his assumption. "Wait, how is that possible?"

He remained aloof and squinted at Mewtwo. "Anything is possible around here."

They turned back their attention. Mewtwo had just gotten to the large tile, before suddenly disappearing into tiny black squares. "Um...what the fuck just happened?" Wondered a wide eyed Meredine. Blue was just as confused. "Yeah...uh..." Green was surprised, but didn't show it.  
"Like I said, anything is possible."

Meredine refused to sit and stare at the endless darkness. She ordered Trixie to float her to the tile. Blue rested her hand on her shoulder. "Wait...you don't know what's going on here..."

Meredine grunted. "Bah! I'll find him...I'll find him and bring him back!" She yelled. Trixie used Psychic to float Meredine to the large tile. She gently stood on her own two feet and looked back on the other two. "Did you two wanna join me?" Asked Meredine. Blue and Green looked at each other. "We're not leaving you alone that's for sure." Replied Blue. Trixie, along with Blue and Green floated themselves to Meredine. Blue tried feeling around the area with her arms but with no avail. "Hmmm...nothing here.." Said Blue. "Could he have been a fake? Or some sort of illusion?" Meredine shrugged. "Dunno, but this area feels edgy to me..." She commented.  
"Could be rigged for one time only..." Suggested Green. Meredine scoffed.

"Bah...dickheads!" She said in frustration. "Why must you be so mentally exhausting..." Blue looked around. The tiles that Mewtwo had been on had disppeared, and the ones in front were gone too. Meredine looked at Trixie, who had her hands to her chest. "Trixie can you sense something?" Asked Blue, who noticed as well. Meredine looked concerned. "That's when the energy in this area flunctuates...which...well...shit..." She slurred before she hit the floor.

"Meredine!" Yelled Blue. Green knelt down. He looked at Trixie who collapsed as well. Blue went to her side and checked on them. "So...now these two have been knocked out for no particular reason?" Said Blue. Green shook his head. "Meredine was probably right. This area might be fluncuating at different rates. There has to be something here...possibly the same thing that took Mewtwo as well..." Green suggested. Suddenly, Meredine's and Trixies bodies rose into black squares, while Blue and Green could nothing but stand and stare. "It's back!" Said a surprised Blue. "What ever it is, it's...gone...". Green looked at Blue. "How can you be so sure?" Blue closed her eyes. "My aura senses went haywire, now...they're back to normal..." They searched around. They were stuck on that one tile. "What about Togekiss?" Asked Green. "And Gyarados? Surely the former can fly us and the latter is long enough to reach that cliff..."

They turned to the direction where the cliff was...but, like the tiles, they'd vanished. "Would it be wrong to say this was entirely Red's fault?" Asked Green. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say we're fundamentally screwed..."

* * *

Professor Orange sighed. He tried getting on with his work, but had the difficulty of his paranoia of people bursting into the room. He gave up what he was doing and sat down on a chair nearby. He grabbed his cup of coffee and relaxed himself...but then he heard a knock, so thus was disturbed and had to get up. He walked up to the door to confront whoever knocked. He opened the door to a strange surprise.

"Um...who're you?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. He felt himself forced to the back wall by an unknown force. The woman had long dark green hair and twisted eyes, as well has being shoeless, but wearing black trackies and a singlet, as well as her long thin pink tail that swayed about. She silently and in a calm fashion, remaining stoic as she approached him. "You are Professor Orange are you not?" She said in deadpan. He nervously nodded. She let him go and telekinetically brought two chairs over. "Sit." She said. He did as he was told and sat down, as did she. She sat up so straight, with her legs down and in symmetry. He gulped as he slouched. She brought over his coffee as well. He took it, surprised as this strange gesture. "I'm not here for destructive purposes." She said.

"I am Sabrina." She said. "I am meant to be minding the Pokemon Center in Shadow Town, but I have the Blissey there to maintain it." "Oh that Sabrina..." He replied. He shook his up cup unintentionally as he took a sip and placed it on the bench beside him. "I think they mentioned you over the phone. Weren't you a Gym Leader?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Sabrina didn't budge. "I currently in need of your assistance." She said, ignoring his question. He blinked. "What do you need?" He asked. She looked over at his equipment, of various scientifitic machines and so forth. "I hear you are an expert on DNA." She replied. "And you were part of Project THUNDERSTONE no doubt?" He nodded. "Yes. Its a study of...uhh...the Yellow Crystal...speculated to be a Thunderstone but we're not so sure...we've only had a brief glimpse at it...and that was with a Pokemon we sent up at the Ruins, you know, that we recently discovered to be relatively old ruins...connected with Pokemon and Human alike..." Sabrina nodded. "Yes. That is written as the once great High Temple, created by numerous and quite large legendary characters in Plethora. As of now, I can reveal myself to you as your study of DNA can help me link myself to this Temple." Orange battered his eyelids. "Well, I know that we do have a shard of the Yellow Crystal. Which in fact does possess DNA in itself. Do you want me to connect that to you?" He asked. "Yes." She replied softly. "If you find a match...then my theories will be proven..."

Orange nodded. "Alright...I just need a piece of DN-oh..." He said, as he was presented with a small circular tray with two pieces of dark green hair and a strand of pink fur. "Connect them to me please. There's a reason for my own being." Orange nodded again. "Let me just...find the piece. I have to go to the archives..." He said, placing the tray down and bolting to the door. "Did you need anything...else?" He said, turning around and realizing she had disappeared. Orange just scratched his. "Uh...sure...?" He shrugged and headed off the Archive Room...

* * *

Meanwhile Dawn and Tracey were exhuming absolute boredom and waited for Ash and Misty to finally return. May had gone down into the basement to train her Pokemon, as well as Brock preparing to feed them. Dawn was busy prodding Piplup while Tracey was sketching. He noticed Piplup becoming agitated and told Dawn to stop it. Dawn sighed.

"Oh man...can't we do ANYTHING around here?" She asked.

Tracey placed down his sketch book. "Well...maybe you should go train with May then..."

"I can't be bothered..." She moaned. She paced around the room in hindrance. "I wanna go exploring."

She headed out of the room with Tracey in tow, making sure she didn't get up to much trouble. She headed towards the main entrance, but was confronted by guards.

"Sorry." Said the one on the right. "But orders were to keep you all inside until further notice..." Said the one on the left.

"But..."

"Forget about it Dawn...we'll manage somehow..."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"DAWN!"

The main entrance exploded in a pinch, killing the two guards. Tracey shielded Dawn in a hunch, but apart from minor cuts and bruises, he was fine. The dust soon left the air and the rubble all over the place. Tracey picked Dawn up from the ground. "Are you -cough- okay?" He asked.

Dawn nodded. "I'm okay..." They dusted themselves off, before seeing creatures heading down the stairs.

"Houndoom!" Tracey and Dawn cried in fear. There was a whole pack of them, running downstairs and using flamethrower. Piplup used Bubblebeam to knock them out of the way. "Thanks Piplup!" Said Dawn. Piplup was primed and ready for the next battle. They saw several BLUEGREEN Legion Grunts head off in their direction.

"Children! Quickly! Head off down into the basment!" Said one of them. Dawn and Tracey looked at each, but Piplup was ready to fight. Dawn quickly returned him and bolted off to the other hallway. They quickly found the elevator and headed down.

"_**THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! SECURITY COMMENCE TO MAIN ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**_"

Dawn collapsed on the side. Tracey spun around. There was blood coming from her left side. She looked faintish. Tracey immediately tended to her. "Dawn...you're...bleeding..."

She faced Tracey. "I'll be okay...just.." She said, before slowly closing her eyes. Tracey blinked. He couldn't do anything. Their bags and so forth we're upstairs. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and took off his shirt and wrapped it around her waist. The help was modest, but it was better than nothing. As soon as they hit the bottom, they were greeted by May and Brock. Tracey had Dawn in his arms.

"What's going on up there?" Asked Brock. He turned to Dawn. "Oh no..." They rested her by the lake May looked around. "I swear I saw a first aid kit on this level...I'll go look for it." She said, running off. Brock and Tracey were at Dawn's sides. "What happened?" Asked Brock, visibly worried.

"Dawn got bored, then wanted to go outside, but was stopped by the guards. Suddenly, this explosion comes out of nowhere and in come a pack of Houndooms!"

"Hmmm..." Muttered Brock. They put the pressure on the rather small wound. He hoped this wasn't going to be another Ash situation. May was frantically looking around for the kit.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?" She whispered to herself, while continusly spinning around. She saw a white box in the corner. She immediately grabbed it and headed back to the others.

"Hold on Dawn...just...hold on..." Muttered Tracey. He saw May come back with the first aid kit. He and Brock hastily went to work patching her up. "Where's Nurse Joy when you need her?" Asked May. Brock wrapped the bandages around her waiste, after removing Tracey's shirt. Dawn regained consciousness and looked at Tracey with weakened eyes.

"Dawn you're alright!" Announced a relieved May. But something was weird. Her eyes seemed dead all about grey. She began to mutter.

"_First Light...I notice it...it's coming. The darkness that riddles these plains is not human or Pokemon, but something more. It is the Sinners Unbirth that forbids reason and Plethora speaks that it does not take an easy form on the naked eye, therefore it needs a body..._" She murmured.

"First Light, sees the thing in its ultimate form...it's coming..." She said, before falling out again. Tracey shook her to try and wake her up. "Dawn...wake up...Dawn please wake up..." He said, tears falling from his face. Brock placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He frowned.

"She's...gone..."

xXxxXZxxxZxXx

The surrounding three were reduced to small hiccups and chuffles as the tears dropped on top of her lifeless body. Tracey slammed his fist into the ground. "It's all Red's fault! Damn you Red!"  
May placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Tracey..."

Brock wiped his nose. "I don't know what we're going do...this...this is..."

Ash froze on the spot and frowned. "What's the matter Ash?" Asked Misty.

He was deep in thought and had a sickness in the pit of his stomach. "Something...terrible has happened...we need to get back to the base now!" He said as he started running.

Lucinda nodded. "I feel it also. Let us return!" She said, also running off. Misty and Angie looked at each other and nodded. They two bolted off behind two. They weren't too far off, before they reached the cliff-side before the Giant Dead Tree. They saw smoke and flames arise from the main hatch, and part of the tree caught fire. "Oh no..." Muttered Misty. They hopped off the cliff-side and headed towards the hatch. They saw several maroon cloaked goons, commanding their Pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed electronic hell onto the goons. They all screamed in pain before collapsing into ashes. They headed down the hatch, as Misty brought out her Staryu and ordered it to use Water Gun on the flames. The starshape Pokemon gushed out a massive stream of water from the top point, as it doused the flames in almost an instant. They moved down to see the massive pack of Houndoom that had entered the area. They had mercilessly taken down the BLUEGREEN Members and their various Growlithe and Arcanine. Blood all over the place. They froze, before an oncoming Houndoom charged at them. Lucinda managed to release a barrage of Aura Spheres at the vicious beast. Ash yelled to Pikachu to use Thunderbolt against it as well, causing it to crash into the wall. Three more headed in their direction as Misty told Staryu to use Water Gun once more. "Hyaah!" Cried the starfish Pokemon as it brushed out fastflowing water. They saw Jacket and Nassie head in their direction. They had their Pokemon with them as well, a Jynx and a Mr. Mime respectively.

"We're using Psychic Pokemon you fool!" Nassie cried. Jacket sighed. "I'd use Dacky but he's asleep!"

Nassie facepalmed. "Well wake him up!"

Jacket had no time to spare as he ordered Mr. Mime to use Barrier to shield him from a Fire Fang ready Houndoom. "I suppose we can act with cowardice and prevent ourselves from getting killed!"

Suggested Jacket. "No we're not!" Yelled Nassie. She yelled to her Jynx to use Hidden Power. Jynx obeyed as small white orbs surrounded her, and flung towards the Houdoom, sending them elsewhere. "Does help when Jynx' Hidden Power is conveniently ground typed." Said a snarling Nassie. Jacket huddled to the wall, shaking, but trying to give his Mr. Mime a command.

"Use Thunderpunch!"

Mr. Mime withheld its fist as it crackled with electricity, and sent it flying into another Houndoom.

"Alright Mimey!" He cried.

Lucinda took down the last Houndoom with a mighty Bone Club. She, with Nassie and Jacket exhumed their bodies, as well as the fallen members of the BLUEGREEN Legion. She turned to them... "We'll take them down to the morgue. As well as the Houndooms can be cremated." Said Lucinda. Ash and Misty sighed. "What about us?" asked Misty. "Oh...uhh...we got a call about ten minutes ago from Nurse Joy...it's..." "What happened?" Ash asked. "You may have to see for yourself..."

Nassie gathered some members to help with the bodies, while Lucinda grabbed Ash and Misty to the Medical Wing. There were a few members who survived the ordeal as well as injured Growlithe that Nurse Joy had been repeatedly tending to, as well as her Blissey and Chansey. She gave them various orders before noticing Ash and Misty in the room.

"Oh...you're back." Said a lethargic Joy. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

She took them to a private room, which was a bit bigger than the space around the Medical Wing's beds. They saw May, Tracey, Brock and Piplup surrounding a bed. They slowly but surely approached it, revealing an unsightly figure...

"Dawn..." Murmured Ash. She lay on the bed, lifeless, but cleaned up in a weid post Morten could see the scars and wounds that were inflicted on her face.

"We did everything we could..." Muttered Brock. Pikachu looked at Piplup, who sat on the bed, hoping that Dawn would eventually wake up. He hopped on beside him and patted his back.

"Piiiikaaa..." Said a saddened Pikachu. "Piplup..." Cried the small penguin Pokemon.

Ash held onto Misty's hand unconsciously, who was quite surprised as the gesture, as it was unlike him. She supposed after such a terrible loss, such discomfort was disallowed in the time of grieving. She let it slide as she didn't mind...she hardly knew Dawn herself and never met her before. But she seemed like a nice ambitious girl. She felt so sorry for her Pokemon. She looked at Tracey who looked the most distraught. He had continuous tears running from his cheeks. She noticed that the two were getting close. She admired his work and he was just a geninuine guy ready to help. She sighed. Lucinda looked to the ground. She had worked with Lucia, who sort of knew Dawn from a future time. Lucia wanted to be a Riolu of a Coordinator. It was from her stories that aspired Lucia to become who she was. Not that many knew that of course. Now that the bond was broken, there was only one way that Lucia would go...into great despair and grief that she too would eventually fade away. She couldn't stop it. She looked at the children. They were a mess. The idea of bringing them here was a massive mistake. A death has sparked numerous problems for the past. How in the world will they fix it? Blue, Green, Mewtwo and Meredine weren't around. Only Professor Orange. She patted Misty on the back.

"I deeply apologize for this. But I must go see Professor Orange..." She said, before leaving the room. In her mind this was still quite shocking. She was filled with irepressible rage and anger and other conflicted emotions. She partly blamed all of them for this...they truly can't go back now. She bumped into Angie on the way out, who had assisted with moving the other members bodies from the debris. "I heard the whole thing...the men where muttering that one of the children had died. Which one was it?" She asked. Lucinda looked away. "It was...Dawn." Angie went wide eyed. "Dawn? She's here too?" She said with surprise. Lucinda looked her back in the eye. "She has paid the price for sheer stupidity, that was on the hands of Blue and Green." Angie frowned. "Shit...another major fatality..." Lucinda bowed her head. "I also heard about your misfortune you had recently...this would add to the already drenching despair..." Angie looked away. "Of course it does! Why wouldn't it! Dawn was a good friend to Ash...and Ash was a good friend to Anabel...""You still screaming revenge?" Asked Lucinda. Angie faced Lucinda. "Yup...from now on I only serve the children..." She said sternly. Lucinda turned around. "I am going to see Professor Orange...hopefully you will get what you need. Because I will eventually need it too..." The two soon parted ways as Angie headed into the Medical Wing to see the others, as Lucinda headed into Professor Orange's lab.

He was sitting down on his stool and was readily busy studying and doing numerous experiments with his lab equipment.

"If this is about Dawn I already know..." He said, looking into a microscope. "No..." Said an angered Lucinda. "It's about you not caring what happens to them. She's dead. A member of the past is dead! This will have a massive impact!"  
"No...it won't..."

Lucinda spun around. "What are you?"

It was Sabrina. She stood in front of a desk, in a dead straight manner as her hands were by her sides and stuck in a position. "I do not know...that is why I am here." She said in a monotone voice. It freaked out Lucinda. "Why won't the future change?" Sabrina looked at Orange, then looked at Lucinda. "Celebi has placed a Time Lock on this world. This is a permanent alternate future...unable to be altered."Lucinda stood back. "Wait, Celebi can't control time! It can only travel through it!" She roared. Sabrina calmly shook her head. "No...this Celebi is special. From what memory serves, the Dragon/Steel type Pokemon Dialga had endowed Celebi control of the Temporal. And as such, is known as Temporal Celebi." Lucinda looked at Orange. He seemed strangely aloof to it all. Seemingly not caring about their current situation. Lucinda also was weirded out by her tail. A long, and thin pink material.

"So...we're gonna continue to rot like we always have?"

Sabrina nodded. "But...if the children can find a way to change their own destinies in the past, there is still a chance this future can be avoided for them. Unfortunately for us we are stuck in a small pocket of the multiverse for eternity." Lucinda blinked. "How do you know all this then?" Sabrina's expression failed to change at all. "I know because I must know. I have the knowledge of what is written in my mind and my DNA. Which is why I know Ash and Misty have returned and I need to see them." Lucinda violently shook her head. "No way, they just got back...and one of their friends HAS JUST DIED? DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME"Sabrina looked down. "I am nor beast, man or God. That is why I must find out which of them am I in order to figure out whether I am based on raw power, morals or faith."Lucinda rubbed her head. "So...you're only gonna decide once you find out what you are? That is...ridicolous! You always have a choice regardless on what side of the Mass you are on!" She roared.

"If I was a beast, I must obey those who have control. If I was man I would base it on choice. If I was a God I will uphold the balance of what I wield the most."

Lucinda scratched her head. "And you're actually going to do one of those if and when you figure out what you are?"  
"It is written in the laws of the originals. My DNA is bound by it."  
Lucinda rolled her eyes. She looked at Orange. "You're possessing him, aren't you?"

Sabrina nodded. "It will leave him no memory of who I am. I will keep it a secret until further notice."  
Lucinda didn't have time for this. She left the room in a huff and headed towards the main entrance to contact Ruka...

* * *

Meredine batted her eyelids. She was in a pitch black area. She tried to get up, but hit some sort of railing. She felt around her. She was in some sort of cage or prison. She noticed a door opening in the distance. She made no quiet qualm about getting out.

"Hey you bastards! Get me, the fuck out of here! Or else I pop a cap in your ass!"

Their stood shadows overhanging. She heard a few whispers, before the door closed again.

"Oi! You fuckers! Gah...what the friggen hell is goin' on!"

* * *

Mewtwo reentered by what he called a game space. He reluctantly took the advice of the mysterious voice. Appeared in sprite form was a Zapdos. Mewtwo chuckled. He somehow chose 'FIGHT' and up came a list of four words. One by one he read them.

"Psychic." Said one. "Shadow Ball...Calm Mind...Recover.."

He immediately clicked on the on the Psychic one. The screen changed colours and had patterns for a few seconds, before the image of Zapdos flashed in and out, and the green bar next to it decreased.

Mewtwo now understood this. It was a battle. An easy battle. The green bar went down a fourth of the way. The Zapdos had then initiated a Rain Dance attack. Mewtwo watched as little droplets spread across the screen in an instant. Mewtwo now could choose his attacks. Once again, he decided on Psychic, which the screen changed colours like before, and with the green meters depletion afterwords to around the half mark. The text mentioned Zapdos using Thunder, which blasted a massive thunderbolt through Mewtwo's sprite, causing immense pain and causing his meter to plummet. This pain was not felt anywhere in particular. It was an invisible, untouchable ache that he couldn't understand. But the agony was only for a few seconds. He had to go on. He went and chose Calm Mind next, which circles surrounded his sprite, then the sprite changed green with patterns. The text read that his Special Attack and Special Attack had risen. Mewtwo was not about to give up. The next message was that Zapdos was glowing, in which Mewtwo then used Psychic again. The green bar went beyond the three quarter mark, turning red. Zapdos then released it's Sky Attack against Mewtwo, causing even more unseen pain. He looked at his HP Bar, which was dramatically low, even lower than Zapdos'. He watched as Zapdos suddenly flew up into the air without notice, causing his now chosen Psychic to miss. He was a dead Pokemon if he didn't survive this. His health was extremely low. He looked at his list of moves and remembered that Recover was there. He quickly clicked on it, and felt a vibrant energy and new life surge through him. Zapdos Fly hit its target, but Mewtwo was fine. He released Shadow Ball onto Zapdos, causing the Pokemon to faint. Mewtwo sighed with relief.

Then the screen went blank. Mewtwo found himself standing in the middle of a massive tunnel. He looked around. He walked over to the walls and found strange writing. He carressed his fingers over the weirdness, but could transcribe the words on the walls. He'd seen this sort of language before and could have sworn he'd studied it.

"_She who gives birth to sin, must absolve sin herself._"

Mewtwo thought this was strange. Sin. A massive blemish on mankinds behalf, but wasn't restricted to them.

"Although beasts are capable of sin, it's those who set examples are often to blame for a string of evil..."

Mewtwo spun around. He saw a little girl with her nice clean white dress and long, wavy sea-green hair.

"Amber!" He announced.

Her glinty eyes melted his heart. She sounded and looked okay. But her sense of context was bothering him...Her green-blue hair swayed from side to side as Amber's giggled filled the cave with quite disturbing echos and varied pitched squeals. He bowed down to her level. "What are you doing here?" He said, resting his paw on her shoulder.  
"Making sure you're welcomed here...Oh I've wanted to tell you for years...but He wouldn't let me..."  
Mewtwo's face changed with confusion and suspicion. "Who is 'He'?"

Amber ignored him and continued giggling. "Aren't you gonna ask why I am here?"

Mewtwo stood up properly. He wasn't entirely sure anymore. Out of all this crazy things he had seen in his life, this was certainly one of the craziest. His earliest memories were of her...now they were no longer repressed. He kept his guard up a little, as the air suddenly shifted and made him breath a little heavier.

"Amber, what is this?"  
"Please Mewtwo, try to understand..."

Suddenly, she rose up into the air. Her nightie dress waving in the wind like with her hair. Her tiny legs dangled as she came up to his height. She approached him and carressed his face like a child with her pet.

"I wanted family. He said he could give it me."  
"But you died...I saw you disappear with my own two eyes!" Mewtwo roared. Amber started waving her index finger about. There was something definitely fishy about this. It wasn't right. She should be dead and buried. And by those standards, she shouldn't exist at all!But she kept her creepy smile and had her hands behind her back. "You finally solved my puzzle, I quite enjoyed you playing my game...but aren't you gonna thank me for giving back your powers?"

Mewtwo stood back from her. He looked at his paws. He had that old energetic flow within him. He should be grateful, but...this wasn't the Amber he encountered. The old Amber gave him his first life experience...something to learn from...

"I will not ask again, what are you?"

Amber's face dropped. Mewtwo felt she was faking it. He noticed those looks by examining humans like her.

"Mewtwo, have you read, the Plethora?"That was a strange question. He definitely had read it. Everyone else did these days. A savior of sanity. Even when it was the most crazy book he'd ever read.  
"It's a strange weird book isn't it? that talks about some stuff that I have no idea what its supposed to mean, but HE told me the stories in it tell us something to do...some other stuff."

Mewtwo sweatdropped. "No...I apologize. I do not seem to know what you are talking about...

He tried to think back...back to Hearthome...

_It was a bright sunny day. Mewtwo had hidden himself from the general public. He'd been in Hearthome for well over a week, attending these meetings with the Psychic humans. He rested atop a tall tree on the outskirts of the city. He rested back and enjoyed his time. But would not dare show himself to the sun itself. Suddenly, he heard knocks to the trees. The leaves that ruffled woke him up and he looked down the trunk to see who was talking to him. It was Sabrina._

"_Can I come up?" She asked politely. Mewtwo shrugged. "Sure..."_

_She eventually used her powers to float herself up to the top. She held a black book on her hand. It was small and had a silver cross on the front of it. She handed it to Mewtwo who examined it._

"_Is this another of your pointless drabble of literature that you have been force-feeding me lately?" He asked. Sabrina shook her head. "No. This is Plethora."_

"_Plethora?"  
Sabrina nodded. She described the book as foretelling of the highly connections of existence. It intrigued Mewtwo much to his delight. "It sounds interesting..."_

_Sabrina smiled. She let her leg dangle off the branch. "The contributions and writings are not by another author, but by numerous theorists, philosophers, prophets...and perhaps Pokemon too..."  
Mewtwo's head shot up. "Pokemon have written fiction as well?"_

_Sabrina looked away. "Well, lets just say a lot of it isn't that good. But I can guarantee that book holds many metaphors and reasons for being."_  
"_Do I have to agree with it?" Mewtwo asked curiously._

_Sabrina chuckled. "No of course not. One must make up their own minds about what they believe in. This book might just open your eyes a little...". Mewtwo was confused. "But...my eyes are fully open..."  
Sabrina giggled again. Her giggles made him crack a small smile. "Your laughter...its...nice..."  
Sabrina grinned. "They say laughter is the best medicine..."_  
"_But I am not ill..."  
At that point, Sabrina lost it...her laughter was so loud that a few passerby's thought a flock of Chatot were mucking around. Mewtwo noticed a tear fall down her cheek._  
"_You're...crying..."_

_Sabrina stopped herself and wiped her face. "Heheh...well, when you find something really funny, say a joke, people laugh."_  
"_But why shed tears when you are happy?" He asked, rather curious of this notion. He seemed to think that being sad was the true reason behind glassy eyes. Sabrina just smiled on._

"_Because you do not only cry when you sad, hurt or in total despair. You cry because you are so emotional that your heart can no longer bring to bare the intensity of explosive feelings."_

_Mewtwo sort of understood what she was saying. "Does this book explain that?" He asked. Sabrina just looked on. "Like I said, the book opens yours a little...or in your case whether or not you want your eyes to be opened even more..." She said, beginning to chuckle again. She checked the watch on her wrist. She got up and floated in the air. "Where are you going?" Mewtwo asked innocently._

"_I have to go back to Saffron City. These meetings only happen every so often..."_

"_Don't go..." Mewtwo cried as a strange weaker and lighter voice seemed to squeak in sync with it._  
"_I have a duty to uphold as a Gym Leader. But a young boy who changed my life seemed to make the job easier for me..."_

_Mewtwo was taken aback. He placed his paw to his chest. "Me too..."_

_Sabrina nodded. She rested her hand on his leg and stared him in the eyes with delight._  
"_Read the book and you will seek to understand. Trust me, that book has more to offer than anything..."_

Mewtwo looked back at Amber who knew he remembered. She wore an uncharacteristically smirked smile on her face. "You remember the Firstborne Chapters?" She asked innocently.  
"Yes." Replied Mewtwo, now realizing. Amber bounced back on the ground.

"Do you know the similarities between you and verse 1:17?"

Mewtwo thought back... "Between God, Man and Beast is the equality of balances. Balances lie within Force and Will. God reigns supreme triumphing level Force and Will. Man triumphs Will over Force. Beast triumphs Force over Will."  
Amber nodded. "As you may or may not know...and I didn't until I had Him read me more...is what three existances of Mass actually are." Mewtwo read the whole book itself. He knew what they represented for sure. "From what He told me, God is Legendary Pokemon like...uhhh say...Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh has always been a favourite of mine..." Mewtwo continued on. "Man is humanity...like Ash..." "And Beast is just your average everyday Pokemon...like a Pikachu. So adorable..."

Mewtwo resigned to scorn her for being so obnoxious. Nonetheless, he was still waiting for answers. "What does this have to do with me..." He demanded. He crossed his arms. She sure seemed eager if not over the top with excitement. She smiled and waved her hair about as she danced and twirled around him.

"There's a reason you're alive Mewtwo. I know now I wasn't never supposed to be brought back to life...so easily..."

* * *

Ash was hiding in the subbasement, away from everyone, including Pikachu. He'd taken one of the cards from the dead member bodies and hid away in the deepest corner of one of the storage rooms. He sat down, with his head in his arms, watching as glowing tears fell from his face, but in a strange silence. That was all he did, was quieting weeping. Not chattering, no wimpers. Just repeated tears. He was motionless. It's as if his noise would alert those with the greatest hearing to find him. The hushess of breathing was almost non-existant at this stage. He really needed to be left alone...

Misty sat in the bedroom as she and May were going through Dawn's stuff. They knew it was disrespectful, but they had to go through and search for her Pokemon. Brock and Tracey were there as well, and Angie stood in the corner, observing, while those two sat on their respective beds. Tracey refusing to even look at the bag and Brock trying to be strong for the rest of them. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's bed, eagerly waiting his best friends return. Piplup sat next to Misty.

"He can sense you're a decent trainer..." Commented Angie. But then she had a closer look. She went up to Piplup. "Is...that an Everstone?" She wondered. Misty examined it as well. Piplup looked at Misty. It had pleading eyes to Misty, as if trying to talk to her. Pikachu noticed then and tried to help out. He made several gestures that they recognized. Angie's eyes widened.

"Wait, Piplup, are you saying you want us to remove that Everstone?" She asked.

Piplup nodded. Misty indicated to Pikachu to take it off. Pikachu reached his paw under Piplups neck, and removed several pieces of rock.

"Wow..." Said Brock. "It...broke?" May blinked. "But...that's impossible..."

Angie nodded. "When Pokemon officially hold an item, it actually stays in their PokeBall. The technology can register a specific type of item that can be held, say an Everstone or a Soothe Bell. With that, so in battle, the item will be continued to be used without it being a nuisance. To get rid of the item, one must click the button on the ball three times in a fast motion, so when the Pokemon is released, the item comes with it."

"Is that how they do it?" Said Brock. Angie nodded again. "Yup. But that stuff is old technology. We actually have a more efficient technological basis, where the PokeBall has a screen on the back that emits a holographic display when you touch the screen itself, even when the ball is in travel mode, it makes it larger."

"But...how do you put the item on it then?" Wondered Misty. "Simple." She said, pulling out her Luxray's PokeBall. "They called this Pocket Ball Version 5.2. Point 2 was the last software update. Anyway...". She then touched the screen at the back of the PokeBall. A green hologram displaying a menu of stats emerged. It included the stats, moves learned, nature and the current item holding.

"See how my Luxray is currently holding a Sitrus Berry?" Said Angie. She pressed on the berry itself, and it suddenly formed in real time. Angie held the Berry in one hand. They were amazed.  
"Wow...never...really thought like that before..." Commented May.

Angie shrugged. "Back in your time, the software that was spread through your PokeDex was really slow. Nowadays we used WiFi...for the time being..."  
Brock raised his hand. "Question, what if the Pokemon is wild and it holds an item?"

Angie tapped her chin. "Yes...well, I don't think they ever figured that out. There was one official theory that they contain their own little pocket of hammer-space specifically for that one item. They reckon every Pokemon has their own little pocket of hammer-space in that regard." She said as she shrugged. They then turned their attention back to Piplup, now realizing. "So...the Everstone...because Dawn no longer...well...you know..." Said a saddened May. Angie rubbed her chin. "I assume so..."

Suddenly Piplups face changed. He threw away the rest of the rubble in a huff and jumped off the bed. He screamed several times causing concern. May attempted a cool-down hug, stopping when Piplup started to glow. started to glow, and become bigger.

"Is that what I think that is?" Said a wide-eyed May.

The glow around Piplup disappeared. A tall, dark and shiny, pointed winged and universally blue with a large forked crown.  
"Wah...an Empoleon?" Said a surprised Brock. Tracey came back from his shock induced silence to glance at the Empoleon. "Wait...did...you say Empoleon?"

Angie was weirded out too. "He just...completely skipped an evolution...how...is that possible?"  
"Too much energy..."

Their heads flung to the door. It was Sabrina.

"Sabrina! I thought you were back at Shadow Town?" Said Brock. Sabrina glanced at Empoleon. "Piplup had innate and forceful strength as well as experience. As Ash's Infernape and Torterra had gone through, Dawn's Piplup would have done the same, had it decided to evolve in the first place.". Angie got off the wall and looked head to two at Empoleon. "That...doesn't explain why it went straight passed the Prinplup stage..." She said sarcastically. Sabrina, as solemn and stoic as ever, responded calmly and not most surprisingly, with her total lack of emotions.

"There are many strange happenings in this world. This is just one of many." She commented. "But the best explanation is love. His love for Dawn was strong, therefore he was willing to evolve for her to defend her honour."  
"Empol!" He roared. He appeared pretty pissed. Tracey quickled grabbed his PokeBall and returned it before its rampage could hurt anyone. He sighed with relief, but then glared at Sabrina, who just stared. "I will be in the laboratory. Misty, follow me..." She said as she turned around.

"No..." Sabrina stopped in her tracks. Misty was expecting a reaction of sorts, but didn't get any. Sabrina instead was her usual self. "If you wish to hear your path of destiny young girl, you best come with me..."

Misty shook her head. "Misty, your stubbornness will only get you so far. Its crucial for your to learn and grow as a person." "That's pretty ironic..." Commented Brock. "Consider the last time we ever saw you, you were pretty much describing yourself until that Haunter loosened you up..." Sabrina's head fell. "I do not understand your logic Brock. But to my knowledge I only have what I currently wield...and that is data that needs to be come information..." Misty rolled her eyes and followed Sabrina. "If I come with you, you promise that you'll explain everything?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I cannot. The other data is not meant for you."

Misty sighed. Why must she be so complicated? She reluctantly got up and followed Sabrina to the lab. They walked there in silence and when they finally arrived, Misty could see Professor Orange minding his own business on a computer, but then strangely got up and left the room. They sat down on stools opposing each other, but rather uncomfortably close. Misty was taken aback. She stared into the deadened eyes of Sabrina. She was definitely not like this before. There was a keen interest into what had happened to make her become this way for the second time. Surely, from the stories she heard about how she escaped from Reds' Fortress, there was obviously some sort of torment surrounding it. Nonetheless...

But from their previous encounter in the present, Sabrina did act unusual. Other than from the Leaders group sessions, she was friendly and free to everyone, but more closer to Misty herself. Misty believed it to be because of the Saffron Gym incident. Misty was naturally close to Erika, whom both revealed secrets to the other and kept their own circle of trust. But Sabrina wanted to butt in and shove herself into the circle. Surely however, when Koga went missing, his daughter Janine stepped in and even then, she overtime became a well set in female leader and laughed and giggled like she had been there the whole time. But Sabrina never did fit in...

"_Another day in paradise..." Stretched Misty. She'd woken up on a rainy day. There were no battles this week as the Kanto League had just started. She had Janine and Erika coming over to watch the battles on the big screen. The trainers were bland and boring, except for the occasional nutter. She hoped the Sinnoh League would be on soon, so she could watch Ash instead. Psyduck had been walking around in circles all night, causing concern from Misty. He was not himself lately. She never really used him for battles. She sighed and quickly tended to him. She gave him some medication...but he didn't change. She returned him to his PokeBall and quickly headed off to the Pokemon Center, grabbing her pink raincoat along the way. She ran through the hard rain and bolted off towards the massive building. She went through the automatic doors, puffing and dripping wet. She approached the desk and frantically hit the bell to get some attention. Soon enough Nurse Joy appeared and walked towards Misty._

"_Good morning Misty. How can I help you today?" She asked. She gave a good glance at the poor girl. "What seems to be the matter?" She said as she frowned. Misty handed the PokeBall to her._

"_Psyduck doesn't appear to be feeling well..." She sighed. Nurse Joy took the Ball and put her finger to her lips. "Doesn't Psyduck look like that all the time?" She said. Misty shook her head. "Not that kind of sickness...just...that he's been pacing really fast. I'm worried about him...it's more apparent than usuall..."_

_Nurse Joy nodded, then smiled. "I'll investigate this straight away!" She said. She patted Misty's shoulder, before walking away._

"_It's coming.." Said a calm voice..._

_Misty looked to her side. She saw Sabrina sitting down on the couch, with her hands and her legs crossed, and head down. Misty scratched her head. "Sabrina!"_

"_We've been discussing this for a while. The Pokemon know what's coming..." She commented._

_Misty was confused. "What's coming?"_

_Sabrina looked up at Misty. "The rise of an evil. Within the next few years Misty a lot will change. And it's not going to be pretty..."_

_Misty walked up to Sabrina and sat next to her. "What does that have to do with the Pokemon..."  
Sabrina stared into the distance. "Everything..."_

Sabrina placed her fingers onto Misty's temples and closed her eyes. Misty twitched with fear as light flashed before her eyes. Numerous colours and shapes crossed her mind that she could grab with common sense. Out of the mess of junk came across herself. But this self had longer hair and a toga encassed with gold appendages, such as armbands and a belt. This self didn't move as Misty examined it closely. She heard indecipherable whispers and fast things zooming past her at high speeds. She began running in the deadness which was the white atmosphere. She looked down, but soon fell endlessly.

"You are Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City and the fifth of the sixth prophecised."

Misty gulped. She heard screeched voices calling to her. She noticed Sabrina straining her brows, but didn't think much of it.

"Ah yes...we call you...the Fifth Heart...and your prophecy is one of the more odd ones...blessed and cursed..."

_Fifth Heart, Fifth Start_

_Support with hammer dart_

_Healer Spirit plus one whole_

_Loveth six for art_

Sabrina took her hands off Misty's temples as reality flashed back before here. Sabrina examined Misty's eyes. Misty made a face as Sabrina stood up and had a closer examination.

"There is something very wrong here. Your eyes...they're a strange reddened colour..." She commented.

Misty felt her cheek, then felt something wet. She dabbed her finger then looked at it. It was black.

She almost fell off her chair and screeched at Sabrina. "What have you done to me?" She yelled in fear and confusion. Surprisingly, Sabrina was wide eyed. She stood up from her chair and was straight standing. "I have done nothing. There appears to be an anomaly. I was wondering why I was finding it so hard to see through it..."

Misty spun around as she heard a door open. It was Ash who smiled at her. He walked beside and faced Sabrina. Misty noticed he was odd. She blinked as she gasped at the realization that he had his eyes back.

"Ash? Your eyes?" She asked. He put his arm around her. He didn't appear to notice what Sabrina was so concerned about. She instead glared at him and raised her palm at him.

"I order you to leave this instant.." She said calmly. Ash still had that dreamy smile, which turned into a cocky smirk. "Me? Leave? I would...but...you...you sicken me Sabrina..."

Misty moved away from Ash at his words. This...wasn't Ash...She looked at Sabrina who looked furious. Then looked at Ash. She watched the floor as a sudden brownish reddish fog seeped through the tiles on the floor and under the door as well as from cupboards under desks and on walls. Ash stood before Sabrina who's tail was whipping around like mad. She transformed herself into an Alakazam, reading its spoons and about to fight with its psychic fury. She turned to Ash who had possessed that irritable smirk. He shoved Misty out of the way and in a black light transformed into a Gengar. Misty stood behind a desk as strange ruin like patterns and emblems bled through their skin. She then fell over as everything seemed to break away from reality. She was forced to stand on one edge. The ground beneath her disappeared and repeared as a black glass like platform with white lines around forming some sort of Pokemon Battle Field. Ash stood on one end, while Sabrina on the other. Misty stood on the side in the middle, finding herself unable to move. The air around, the scenery had exploded into a strange mystical cloud like area that constantly moved. Misty knew this area as the Unown Dimension. She faced Ash who clapped his hands and chuckled. Sabrina lowered her head and glared at him. Misty gulped.

"I see right through your manipulations...I know who you are..." Commented Sabrina.

"I know...because I killed you once before..." Ash snarled.

Misty tried to interfere, but found her mouth wide shut. She panicked, whom Ash soon turned to.

"It's okay Misty. I've got this. I'll get rid of this abomination as soon as I can okay? I'll protect you at all costs!" He said with care in his voice. Sabrina could hear the lies and irony in his words. She spat before releasing a Shadow Ball in his direction. It collided with him as he hit the ground. Misty's eyes widened. But...she wasnt' so convinced. Her head suddenly felt light. She saw black tears fall from her cheeks. She wanted to freak out, but was forced into a wooden chair with her hands strapped to the arm rests.

"And your existence is valid? You demons deserve to be hypocrites..." She said calmly. Even her eyes were in a half droopy state. Not matter the intensity, she seemed to be emotionless throughout. Ash jumped back on his ghostly feet, still in his Gengar form. He used a Thunderbolt, as Sabrina used Light Screen to deflect the oncoming lightning. She used her two spoons and crossed them in front of her, which formed a golden box around her as her eyes shined the same colour. "The choice to live should not to be up to some idiot who makes the decisions, but by chance. If we die, we die...but if we are born we should be able to live life to our own. Why can't you all see that?"

Sabrina didn't budge but kept up her stance. "As was written into my DNA, you wish to assimilate life...become one single race of life that has its fully fledged freedoms and rights."

Ash nodded. He gave up using Thunderbolt and aimed for a Sludge Bomb, in which broke the Light Screen and drenched Sabrina, who winced in pain. "Sludge Bomb is highly toxic after all..." Ash snarled, as he watched Sabrina being badly poisoned. But...Sabrina seemed to managed. She winced, but her facial expressions never seemed to change. She turned back into her normal self and fell to her knees. Misty could only know one simple thing. She was dying. She wanted to scream and help her but couldn't. Ash turned back, but...he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead, he was wearing his old clothes from the old Kanto days, complete with his league hat, blue jacket, black top, jeans and runners...as well as the trusty fingerless gloves. His eyes were as dark as the abyss as a smile reached from ear to ear. He walked up to Sabrina who had now collapsed and was on her side. She twitched from the badly poisoned sludge. No tears fell from her face, just that cold and distant look in her eyes. She tried to look at Misty.

"Misty...it doesn't matter anymore...I need not to exist...as I do not exist at all. I do know...but in order for you to find out you must seek the Church in Eden City. You cannot do so...not now. Just mention the Church to Meredine. She will understand what I mean...in the meantime, take care and good luck..." She said, before her body from toe to head started disappeared as her body eventually turned into black squares that rose into the air. Misty was so inclined to scream, as Sabrina finally faded away, Misty flung off the chair as the restraints were ripped away into nothingness. She ran towards where Sabrina's body was, but she was far too late. She leaned down and touched the ground in which she fell. Tears fell from her face as she slammed the ground.

"No...not another one..." She whimpered. She heard footsteps behind her. She shot up and punched him in the face. He dapped his finger underneath his nose and saw the blackened blood and licked it. She was ready to get her Pokemon out, before he again walked up to her. He put his hands over the Pokeball in her hand and looked into her face. The darkness in his eyes disappeared and turned into Ash's enticingly dreamy brown eyes. "Misty...she couldn't live in this world of hatred for things that shouldn't be living. I couldn't stand to see her die like that either." He said with fake sympathy. She wanted to retialiate, but again felt restraint in her movements. His hands completely covered hers as her PokeBall faded in her hands. She stood shocked and motionless as he let go of her hands and stood behind her. She stood up suddenly. She felt his breath behind her eyes.

"Here's a question for humanity..."

_Who are when we are still dreaming? _Whispered a voice which echoed.

Misty panicked and started breathing heavily...he rubbed nose against her neck which made her breath faster.

_You are you when you are dreaming...your reality is not real. You hide. You hide from the world...you hide from what you need...you are in your world where you encounter your final frontier of fears and fulfillment. Dreams are us inside out. We do not like it, and its messy. Its just jumbles of data that cannot be untangled. We are all one...beautiful mess. Why must we hide?_

"Didn't you say you didn't want to be afraid anymore?"

Misty managed to get a hold of herself and bolted away with her hands to her ears. She did not want to hear him say it. She tripped over and fell face first. Her tears became an ocean that swarmed the platform. The mystical clouds were withdrawn as concret walls flung up from all directions, creating a small darkened room. Pipes formed and dripped with irritance to the quiet ear. She tried to drown herself to wake up, but the ocean disappeared as fast as it came as drains seemed to absorb the water. She stood up, as she could hear Ash behind her.

"And that I told you to wish your worries away..."

_Why must we conform to reality's standards? Can't we live as a dream self? Free and repentant. A desire to hold and grab with our bare hands?_

But she couldn't move after that... Her legs would not let her move as if they were stuck to the ground. She saw his shadow come from behind. She felt his arms wrap around her neck. He wasn't choking her, but putting his mouth to her ear once more.

_I know what you want. Its here...hidden deep in your psyche. Everyone wants the same thing...so I want you to have it. I want you to have what humanities deepest sins...because you were born that way..._

Misty felt herself being twisted and molded at his every word. She felt sick at the pit of her stomach, but there was something about his song that was so persuasive. He reached his hands around her small breasts and squeezed them gently, causing her to moan slightly. She was disgusted at herself for doing so. She knew it wasn't really Ash speaking...but her subconscious. It caused her suddenly to rethink things, like does she really fell this way? Probably why he was so convincing. Her expectations of Ash would want her to feel comfortable and safe...but...this caused her to feel a lot less of herself. It was pathetic and gross. She hated herself for it...but couldn't help but feel aroused at his touch.

_See? You enjoy this. Every human does. Thats why I love humans. They're the easiest puzzles...unlike Pokemon who are the impossible mazes of the societal norm. When we think we've reached the end, we find that the maze is bigger than we originally saw. And Pokemon is just that endless maze...where as humanity does have its beginning...and its end._

Misty swooned and breathed heavily as Ash's hand reached down into her shorts. He bit on her ear and ripped off her ponytail with his teeth as his eyes darkened again and bolts of black tentacles reached around the both of them, as black slime fell from her shorts and from the bottom of his pants and combined to reach the drains around them.

_Life oozes momentum. And it's a cycle that...well, repeats itself in many ways. Like history..._

Misty collapsed as he had reached down where to place where he shouldn't. But it was so damn amazing that she wanted to leave. She knew that this sort of violation would scar her, but her emotional waves were all over the place. There was a building force inside of her that could not stop growing. She whimpered as surges of pleasure ran throughout her body.

"_But...a momentum of love is extremely painful, from all directions. Whereas this is a maze of great potential. His...is the greatest maze...for a human..."_

She moaned some more, as tears ran down her face. The tears turned into black sludge, which murged with the black slime the two of them were excreting. The slime slid out of Ash's eyes as he kissed her neck. It ran down on her as he rubbed it all over her body. It seemed to burn away her clothes leaving her stark...

"_Pokemon...their downside is that they're too...predatory and innocent most of the time. Mostly confined to a kiddish standards that was barred down by the inhibitors. Childish and boring. Some such children have the best imagination. Well...they hadn't had the imagination of millions years, reflecting thousands and thousands of fully evolved civilizations that were built and torn down. Specifically, the children that saved the lands were boring...but...this time its different..."_

He suddenly burnt off his own clothes, revealing their own naked bodies, smothered in the black slime and sludge. He continued fondling her breasts, causing her to moan. Her eyes turned a bright green, but in return were extremely lifeless. Her head lay still as she was on her knees.

"_The death of one character forms a chain reaction. They're around again, but...do not have the memories to contain. But...I take it as it goes...like you should..."_

He kissed and nibbled on her neck. "I'm not stealing your preciousness away from you, this is more like you doing it to yourself as your imagination as a growing teenager becomes distorted with vague imagery. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Your prized possession however, should only be given to the one and true. I want you to show him the rawness of your abilities. Show him your true ability as a demi-goddess and give him what he will need. That way both of you would have exchanged gifts. Doing so will prove your willingness to the soil of humanity. That deep darkness inside you...deeper..." He whispered into her ear seductively.

"_Deepest intentions...the...blessing of man..."_

_xXxXxXx ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
_

"MISTY!"

Misty blinked. She looked up. It was Brock.

"I walked passed here to go to the kitchen and I heard your screams. Is everything alright?"

She sat up. She felt for her clothes and looked behind frantically as she then felt her ponytail. It was only a dream. But she was left dissatisfied with herself. And particuly ashamed of the way she was feeling. How could she even think like that? Even humanity for that example...she nodded at Brock who helped her up. She looked over to a fallen chair and Sabrina's body. He walked over and knelt down to see if she was alright.

"She's dead Brock..." Misty said coldly. There was a thickness in the air that Misty could see with her aura. She felt this strange sense of passion and lust, but could not enact it. She tried to ignore these feelings and remained complacent. Brock felt Sabrina's neck with his fingers for her pulse. Brock sighed. He got up and looked at Misty. She knew what he wanted. She crossed her arms and leaned on the side of bench. She rubbed her cheek, which was extremely cold. "She was trying to tell me my apparent information, when all of a sudden..." She said as she stopped dead. Brock got a blanket from one of the cupboards and put the body over Sabrina.

"It's alright Misty...you don't have to say any more if it hurts too much. We haven't gotten over Dawn's death without something else going wrong..." He said. He wrapped her up in a blanket and picked her up. Misty followed. She rubbed her neck as a breeze came out of nowhere. "What are you going to do with the body?" She asked. "I'm taking her to the morgue. Tracey's gone with May back downstairs to comfort Dawn's Pokemon and figure out what to do with them...I think Pikachu went with them..." This would be a perfect time to ask where Ash was.

"Oh..well, do you know where Ash went?" She wondered as she scratched her back.

Brock sighed. "I...don't know...last time I heard he went into the subbasement supply room to sulk. He hasn't come back since.." They walked down the hallway, passing several of the members on the way. He bumped into one of them, who offered his help. "I was gonna go down there to comfort him and let him take it out on me if he needed to...but I've gotta do this. Did you wanna do it for me? He'll be much more open to you..." He commented.

Misty nodded. "Sure...". Brock didn't smile...just acknowledged her and walked off with a few members to the morgue...Misty on the other just ran the other way towards the elevator...

* * *

Meredine grew impatient. She checked for her glocks, they had disappeared. As well as Trixie's and Happy's PokeBall's. She sat in the darkest of areas for several minutes, with a consistent dripping noise to play on her nerves. She brooded as she parked herself down and hid her head between her knees, whispering to herself and wrapping her arms around her. No, she was not insane, but rather preventing herself from becoming insane. She took a deep breath before staring into nothing. At least this gave her time to think about her life.

_Meredine Joy, born into the infamous Joy family. Damn DNA...she couldn't figure out why they all looked the same. But she...knew. She thought back to her early years. She would often watch TV, while her mother and father were busy in their respective jobs, with the former a Nurse and the latter the Mayor of Shadow Town. She would sit on the couch and would watch endless episodes of Two Stupid Dogs. She giggled the way the hyper active and obnoxious Poochyena would hang around with the slow and aloof Growlithe, who's tuft of hair was quite longer than your average Growlithe. She imagined herself as the Red Riding Hood in some of the episodes she was in. She too would go between loud and quiet at the silliest of times. She wasn't allowed to watch some of the other programs. Usually the ones played later at night, like PRIS, or Pokemon Ranger Investigative Service. Although when her parents didn't come home by that time, she'd catch a glimpse. Her role model was Meeva Laveed, who was an excellent marksman. She was beautiful yet deadly. She used a Medicham, which seemed to be appropriate for such a astounding woman. Little Mere found the other guy cute as well...even though what he said half the time didn't make sense, that it warranted a head slap from his boss. Thomas Anizzio, who's partner was a proud Machoke. She especially liked the Forensic Scientist, Miss Tabatha "Tabby" Soxton and her gothic prowess. Her humble assistant was a brilliant Lopunny with various trinkets attached, and seemingly enjoy a drink called Poke-Pow. She knew it was this series that implored Little Mere to become a warrior herself. Perhaps a Police officer for starters then work the way up the ranks. But only one thing was stopping her: She was a Joy. She was friends with the local Jenny's daughter. Her real name was Persephone, but she prefered the name Penny. They would laugh and giggle as they played together, as Officer Jenny was married to the local Baker, who in turn was friends with Meredine's dad. Now her dad was a warrior as well..._

_She remembered her dad mention he played a part in Operation Desert Rocket, what ever that was. Apparently there were a lot of Flygon's and hundreds of ground type Pokemon there. He never did tell her the full details, but he saved and kept a local Ralts there, in which he had given to her for her 5th Birthday. Although her mother disliked the idea of her owning a Pokemon, she eventually agreed so she would get used to raising a Happiny. Her mother had her own Chansey's around the center. On her tenth birthday she received her Happiny, in which she called Happy. So she had Trixie and Happy as her primary Pokemon. Her friend Penny had her two Pokemon as well. Her uncle was a Pokemon Breeder who preferably bred Lucario. So she eventually got her own._

_But Little Mere was never quite content with her early life. Perhaps she knew the road she had to take, as her mantle of Joy. Her mother was so insistant that she become the next Nurse Joy for Shadow Town when she retired. Meredine thought back to her fifteenth birthday, presumably sometime around after the so called Cinnabar Island incident. Her mother was growing intensely paranoid and muttering strange things. The weather around Shadow Town becme increasingly violent and windy. Teenage Mere would spend her days at home, at the window, watching the trees being pushed around. She pushed forward, into several years later, where she graduated into a fully fledged Nurse Joy. The graduation was on the same day the Police Academys. She met up with Penny for drinks to congratulate each other. It was that day she met a certain person, who had barged into the pub for an unspecified reason. He had spiky brown hair, a brown jacket atop a green shirt, khaki pants, big black boots and an enticing aroma. Meredine and Penny giggled as if their sense of laughter and need for happiness never changed. Meredine herself, thinking about this time was one of the most memorable. Penny had dared her to talk to the man. Meredine by this time already had quite a few drinks and was carelessly messing around. She downed a glass and readily approached the stranger._

"_Hey there." She said seductively. She remembered she still had her official Nurse Joy outfit on. This man was rather surprised as this. He was drenched, and worn. Meredine had immediate concern for this. "Oh my, you're soaking wet!" However, she was still tipsy. She cluttered about as she went back to Penny. Penny looked at her strangely. "What are you doing you idiot?" She asked. She took a shot and patted her friends shoulder. "I need the umbrella quick! I need to take this poor poor man back to the Pokemon Center!"_

"_Pfff..." Said Penny. "Take him home! He looks depressed!"_

_Meredine rolled her eyes. "I'm not a prostitute Penny! I'm a Nurse Joy! I have an entire family line's reputation to maintain!"_

_Penny chuckled. She brought Meredine closer and whispered in her ear. "Then offer him a few drinks! He wont' remember a damn thing!"_

_Meredine sighed. She remembered her father telling her not to worry about the tab as she was celebrating her new found Nursehood. She shrugged. "Oh what the heck..." She intertwined her arm with the strangers. "Come with me, me and my friend here are sitting right next to the fireplace! I'll let you sit on the couchs..." She looked at the green haired and clean cut Bartender, complete with matching moustache, and placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Oi, Bane, we need 100 CCs of Beer stat!". Bane nodded. "Alright!"  
As he was preparing the drinks, Meredine cuddled the man to the couch closest to the fire place. She placed his coat on the metal rod in front of it and patted him down. She liked the feel of his muscles, and noticed his bulgy yet toned biceps. She shook her head. "Alright mister, you need to tell me...Nurse Joy, where you're hurting!" She said with a smile. Penny couldn't stop chuckling. The man didn't look at her. He looked to the table in front of him. "I...I had a bad day...". Meredine frowned. "I'm sorry...I know this weather wouldn't help much...it's pretty much like this all the time..." She rubbed his back. He was very deep in thought by this point. He had slouched over with his elbows to his knees as he laid his head on his hands. "It's not that. It's...you wouldn't understand..."_

_Meredine leaned down to his level. "Oh trust me sweetie, I've been trained in this sorta thing...I can handle it..."_

_The man sighed. "Well, I witnessed death in front of my eyes..." He murmured._

_Meredine's eye's widened. "Oh...I'm...sorry..." She said, in sudden shock. He was right, she didn't understand. She hadn't even started but from her mothers point of view it was the hardest part of the job. Watching people die, and knowing you can't do a thing to stop it. But she did understand somewhat he was that had been deep inside, judging by his body language. Duly to the fact that she had been tucked away in the midst of her tiny little community, safe from all the horrors of the world, despite the oncoming weather. She watched the PRIS solve murders, but she was in no position to solve them. She could only heal the wounded, not find the wounder and retain closure. She felt like she had no words for this sort of matter. She saw that Bane had come and brought a tray of drinks to the table. She nodded to Bane who went back behind the bar. "Here..I know this won't do much...but...have a drink..." She picked up a pot and handed it to him. He glimpsed at it for a bit, before grabbing it and downing it within seconds. "Woah slow down tiger!" She said passively. He put the drink down on the tray and wiped his mouth. He looked at the next pot and grabbed that one as well. Sooner than later, he felt light headed. Meredine looked over at Penny, who winked and gave a thumbs up to her. Meredine rolled her eyes. Penny had gotten with some stranger too. They remembered they had a deal to lose their flowers before their first day. That way, they could have a husband and children to take on their jobs. Meredine didn't like the idea at first, but she knew Penny loved her job as a Nurse. Ironic enough they wanted each others careers. But had predetermined factors that played into it, for unfortunately to be born as a Joy. She watched Penny talking to some random guy. He was an older trainer, scruffy looking. Obvious philanderer if anything else. Although, in Meredines mind, her guy was better._

"_What's your name?" Asked Meredine. The man looked at her. He looked down for a few seconds before glancing back._

"_My...name is B-I mean..uhhh Green...yeah..Green..."_

_Meredine cocked an eyebrow. Green? What sort of name was that? She had a laugh, but remembered his situation. But he didn't seem to care. In fact, he took a laugh too._ "_Yeah...dumb name...hehe..." He said in a flirty tone. It sorta scared her, his laugh. It was now apparent to her he was now drunk as a Skuntank. She didn't mind though. That was her intention. She looked back at Penny who was giggling and ready to go. Meredine faced Green. He was guzzling down each pint, one by one. She patted his back as he coughed._

"_Alright Mr. Hero...I think I might have to take you back now..." She said...restraining her laughs. Green begrudgingly got off the chair. She put her hand to his ear and whispered._ "_I have more back at home..." She said as she winked. She wrapped her arm around his. Bane looked at Meredine as she was leaving._ "_Just put it on my dads tab..." She said, saluting him. Bane nodded._

_Meredine got out her umbrella from the front of the pub and opened it. She put on her coat as they huddled underneath the umbrella. They quickly bolted off to the Pokemon Center, where her mother was working. She was behind the desk typing something on the computer, before noticing her daughter and Green. She cocked an eyebrow._ "_Mere, I thought you and Penny were at the Pub..." She commented. Meredine giggled._ "_I saw this poor poor man mum, and he was just drenched. I couldn't leave him there he could get hypothermia." Her mother nodded. Meredine took off his brown jacket and placed it near the fire place to dry, while her mother got a blanket and wrapped it around him. Meredine stared into his eyes. He was definitely sad and alone by the looks of it. Meredine frowned._

"_Mother, with your permission...can I take him home?" She asked. She would probably later regret asking her, as her mother was rather alert to these sorts of things._

"_Uh...sure..." She replied. Meredine had to make sure that she sealed the deal, but without her mother knowing. "But for what reason? We have plenty of beds here."_

_Meredine blushed. "Well, I sorta...well..you see...". Nurse Joy rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me...I don't want to know..." She said, as her hands flung to her hips._

_The house was next door to the Pokemon Center. Meredine opened the front door with her key and proceeded to enter. She patted down Green who's depressed facial expressions never seemed to change. He had his head down. She felt incredibly guilty for taking advantage...it was unlike a Nurse Joy. Then again, they were both drunk...and maybe letting off some steam may do him some good. She lifted his chin with her index finger._

"_You're pretty..." He moaned. Yup..he was drunk alright. Meredine had to force a smile._

"_Well, you're not so bad looking yourself mr...and...oh..." She noticed the redness on his face was not because he was sick, but he was actually blushing. It became apparent to her that he was dumbfounded that a Nurse Joy was this close. He wore a stupid grin and was drooling. She quickly ran to the kitchen and took a few sips of vodka before heading back. He didn't budge. She grabbed his hand and went upstairs._ "_Where are you taking me?" He asked. "...somewhere warm..." She said. She opened a door and headed inside with him, before looking both ways outside and locking the door...  
The next day, sunlight peered through her window. She turned herself around to look at the time. It was ten thirty am. She cracked her neck before rubbing her eyes and yawning. She saw that Green was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed. She sat up, covering herself with her blanket._

"_Morning Nurse Joy." He commented. He was fondling with his fingers, before running his hands through his hair. "Morning Green..." She muttered. He appeared depressed as he did last night. He turned around and feigned a smile at her. "Thanks for last night...never really thought Nurse Joy's could heal that much...". Meredine grinned. But she wasn't convinced. "Thats okay...I wanna thank you for...well...a wonderful night..." She watched as he got up from the bed. "Where are you going now?" She asked. He stood looking at the floor for a moment. "I'm gonna set things straight..." _

_Meredine looked away to ponder. Perhaps she didn't heal as much as she would have liked. Nonetheless, she had done her part. And he kept her warm during the night. _"_Well, farewell Nurse Joy...lets hope we meet again soon..." He commented, before walking out of the bedroom. _"_Goodbye..." Muttered Meredine. As soon as he closed the door, she collapsed into her bed, with her arms across the pillows. She thought back as he took care in the art of touch as she shivered with delight as she remembered his hands running over her body. She turned to her side and hugged her pillow. She grabbed her phone from the desk and called Penny..._

_

* * *

_

Mewtwo stood back further as something about seemed more odd than before. She was growing and slowly getting taller. Her night gown was becoming larger with it, presenting newly emerged bodily curves and a presentable chest. Her sea-green hair elongated and danced with her head. She looked at him with a snarl and evil smirk. "Memorably..." She started. Suddenly, the room seemed to twist and turn in an ugly darkened fashion. Unown appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them both forging spherical circles. But this weren't your average Unown...they were not black but were blue in colour. The atmosphere changed dramatically to a dream like space with endless warps. Amber floated around the subspace and played around with the Unown who circled around enjoyed their company. She looked at Mewtwo who had the Unown using their Hidden Power on him. Numerous attacks blasted fiery burns or thunderous shocks. He flew off in a high chase trying to get away. His paranoia led him to various places. He found himself in a pink room with black and white tiles. Amber was standing there patting an A shaped Unown. Her blue eyes tinged into dullness as a royal chair summoned itself out of nowhere and she sat on it, crossing her legs and portraying herself as a princess sparkling with diamonds and pearls adorned on a platinum tiara.

"No...the cloning and treaty came AFTER...yes...that's right. Now I actually remember it being that I was human. Humans cannot survive on sheer will alone. As the good book says so...life can only be created with enough force and will. Humans can give birth because they have the life force to do so...supporting the child's lack of known force."

Mewtwo quickly got out of there as fast as he could. He dodged and weaved surreal imagery that was making him insane. Still holding his trusting spoon close, he smashed glass that speared out of the ground with one slice with the summoned device. The pictures that floated on risen balloons depicted Mewtwo's life-story. It's entirety. Devastation after devastation...is was no wonder Mewtwo was loosing his mind. Swirls of tar splatted in front of him then formed into the shape of Mewtwo...except smaller...and more green. The Unown spun in two diagonal circles around her. Her eyes were innocent...and priceless to boot. Mewtwo began to feel nostalgic, before coming back out and swiping her with the spoon in ultimate fury. She disappeared in black splatter that was splattered all over the place, including Mewtwo himself. He breathed heavily before checking around him in fear. What was she trying to do?

"Amber stop this nonsense at once!" He demanded. He had his spoons handle in both hands, preparing for the next strike. Several of her original selves came from the sky, popping down on nooses, hanging on nothing but dead trees undermining the cold red sky. His spoon faded away and then he formed a small black sphere in his paws. He used his energy to create an even larger one. He screamed in anguish as he rose it up in the air and force threw it in front of him, sizzling the current image into flames. The processed itself into pitch blackness, causing him to go blind.

"But. Gods. Gods have equal amount of force and will to create their own. Or at least that's what I was told."

"Why must you insist on tormenting me?" Mewtwo ask desperately. He was down on his knees and holding his head.

"You are...a unique case. A case of cloning...you managed to successfully recreate life yourself with no consequences to them! You are a wonder...a clone that creates clones! No wonder Uncle Giovanni loved you!" Mewtwo sat under the spotlight by himself. Beyond that was nothing he could see. Just her twisted, rambled voice.

"You truly are a God as he says. Only Gods have the power to recreate life! To ressurrect and deem the impossible." "I am no God." Mewtwo stood up from where he was. He scanned around before a M shaped Unown came out of nowhere and flew around, taking in his image. "He says you were the perfect example of the transitions! The beast was created by man, thus the men turned into Gods and you turned into a man...then you obliverated the Gods and became one yourself! The Gods returned to their beast form...spineless spirits who toyed with life."

Mewtwo glared into the eye of the M Unown. The Unown didn't budge, except for spinning around him again.

"What is the reason for this benign effort to force me to join you!"  
"We need you Mewtwo! You're the only one who can help us now!"

Mewtwo looked down. What help? He's practically being tugged by fictional orals. Nonetheless...

"I demand you release me from this nightmare..." He said calmly.

Out of the darkness reappeared the original Amber with her A-Unown and her hands behind her back, looking so innocent as before.

"I want to show you something first...". The ground disappeared beneath them as the flew off into the distance. The atmosphere once more changed to appear as mindless cloud and space. They floated there hand in hand looking into the nothingness. "I'm afraid we're all in this nightmare together..." She said with sadness. "I don't understand..." Muttered Mewtwo. Amber faced him, then faced outwards. "Touch it..." Mewtwo looked confused. "Touch what?" Amber raised her arm and pressed it against an invisible war. She started patting it and tried to get Mewtwo to try it. He then lifted up his arm and felt it. "What is it?"  
"We're enclosed." She explained. "Torn from time and stolen from space. Sounds like a poem I could write huh?"

Mewtwo scrawned his face in anger. He flew back and released a barrage of attacks against the wall. He gave up after a few times. He'd used Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, you name it.

"You're not a God of Space-Time Mewtwo..." Muttered Amber, who managed to hook his arm with hers and whisper into his ears. "You're more like God of Mutation...birthed from the God of Life"

Mewtwo glared at her. "Then what is the purpose of me?"

Amber sparkled. "If you come with me...I can show you what you can truly do..."

Mewtwo unhooked his arm with her and flew back. "I'm not entering this insanity. You are not Amber..."

Amber frowned and started sniffling... "But I am...I truly am!"

The A-Unown flew behind her and suddenly a tall wooden door materialized behind her. She turned around and opened it slightly. As doing so, beams of light seemed through the opening.

"I want to prove to you that you can help us...well...help me mostly..."

Mewtwo was confused. Humans were such a complex species. But...Amber...why?

"What do you wish me to help you with?" Asked Mewtwo. He kept his skepticism on high and prepared himself for anything. She held his paw before leading him inside. His eye's widened at the sight before him. Endless fields of green and rows of sunflowers against a mountainess backdrop and a mighty castle at the back. She walked him down the path which was covered by overbearing and bended trees at which Pidgeys came and went as they pleased with their beautiful songs. On the way they passed numerous farms who had farmers reaping and sowing their crops and waved happily to them. The sun was shining down breathing giving warmth and hope to this wonderous yet suspicious land.

"Is that...your Remember Place?" Asked Mewtwo. Amber giggled

"No...I called this Amber's World. A Kingdom with Kings and Queens and Princes and Princesses and Dragons and Magic!"

They approached the moat to the castle. Mewtwo looked to the guard on the top of the tower. He wore chainmail, a helmet complete with bow and arrow for defence purposes. His banner was SeaGreen and adorned an unusual L shaped emblem on it. Amber waved up high in the air and smiled at the guard.

"Hi there!" She said with pleasantness.

The guard saluted her. "Greetings your highness, welcome back!"

Mewtwo watched as the door was laid down slowly by chains and formed a wooden bridge over the moat. Amber waved thank you to the guard and proceeded to enter. The entrance was long...and the walls were thick with protective rock. Then they emerged on the inside. The Kingdom was huge.

"This is our City...I named it Castle of Fuji after my last name..."

Mewtwo was amazed at the scenery. Knights rode on noble Ponytas as singers were on streets with their loyal Jynx and jugglers with their Mr. Mime.

"Isn't it cool?" Asked Amber.

They walked on by as members of the city bowed to them both and welcoming her back. Suddenly a man with a crown on a Rapidash approached.

"Princess Amber! Good to see you home safe!" He said.

He got off his Rapidash and leaned down to hug Amber. They laughed and cheered in total bliss. Nonetheless, this made no sense. The man had thicked brownish hair and a black cloaked patterned with red R's. He picked her up and carried her as he looked at Mewtwo. "Who is this my dear Amber?"

"This is Mewtwo daddy...remember?" She announced.

Mewtwo looked uneasy. He thought that man looked familiar. He leant out his other hand to shake with Mewtwo's paw.

"I'm King Fuji. It's so good to finally see you! Amber could not stop talking about you!"

Mewtwo contemplated on whether on not this was real. He looked at the M and A Unown together.

"Mewtwo, why don't you stay and have lunch with us? We have much to talk about!"

Mewtwo shook his head. "I would enjoy it so...but I apologize for I cannot. I have business to attend to..."

In actuality, he wanted to get back to the others pronto! He had been trapped here for a while now and the others could be looking for him.

"Aww come on Mewtwo pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

As soon as he tried walking away, a blast of golden shot through in between the pair. Amber's face became twisted with rage, which surprised Mewtwo.

"Its the evil troll Deoxys! Always hurting our people! It's disgusting Mewtwo...get rid of it!"

Mewtwo wasn't sure on what to do, but this Deoxys was certainly a threat. He had a brief capture of the Pokemon. It looked alien like, with its red and green body and purple core. He stared into eyes, into which it too was also furious. Mewtwo had no other choice. He charged at Deoxys full speed and attempted to smash him with his spoon, only for Deoxys to change form at the last second, appearing bulky, and absorbed the collision with little effort. Mewtwo flew back.

"Hmm quite a foe we have here..." Mewtwo snickered. Deoxys changed form once more, to a more pointed and thin version. It summoned its long and skinny tentacles that created a ball of energy that bursted out at Amber, who screamed in fear. Mewtwo glared at Deoxys and used a Shadow Ball to knock the attack out of the way. The Deoxys made several weird computer like sounds, which Mewtwo understood.

"You are saying I should step aside? She's just a child. What right do you have to take a life away?"

Amber hid behind Mewtwo, visibly frightened. Mewtwo held onto her tightly. Deoxys made a few more noises, and changed back into a different forme.

"Its main attack is Psycho Boost. It's a Deoxy's signature attack..." Said Amber. Mewtwo shield her from another attack. It then changed forme again, to an even more skinnier version, with almost stick like arms and legs and more green and black features, before zooming away.

"Yeah! Mess with my Mewtwo again and you'll regret!" Yelled Amber. Mewtwo looked at her, quite surprised. She bowed her head down and had her hands behind her back. He noticed that she was blushing. It didn't bother him...but still...

"Does Deoxys attack often?" He asked. Amber nodded. "He's just a crazy troll that breaks my toys. I think he belongs to that Cult my dad once was apart of..."

Mewtwo's head swung down. "A cult?"

Amber shrugged. "I dunno...he never told me anything about. But I think that they're still around..."

Mewtwo sweatdropped. He was mentally tired from all the crap that just went into his head. Then again, this was still nothing compared to what ever would either be next or later on down the track. He just hoped this wouldn't become any more hectic than it needed to be...

* * *

Misty headed into the Elevator. She hastily pressed the Basement 2 Button and shivered, then huddled into the corner and sat down, tucking her knees in. What the hell just happened to her? She felt insane. But a weird inclination towards Ash. She needed to see him. Suddenly she felt hot, and stripped off her clothes. Her mind was clouded with senseless thought that she could no longer feel ashamed. She looked at her hands.

"Disgusting..." She said, starting to cry...then strangely those cries turned into creepy giggles. Her head fastly spun to the door as she heard the beep indicating that she had arrived at the sub basement...

Ash himself huddled into a corner as well. But he was stone cold. He heard footsteps walking in his direction. He looked up to see who it was, and was shocked to find a stark Misty, with her head down, standing in front of him. He was rather, speechless.

"Misty...I don't..." He said, standing up and backed up against the wall. She walked closer to him and pushed his hands and held them back. She lifted her head as Ash noticed the red dullness in them.

"Ash Ketchum you are such a fool..." She muttered. Ash gulped. "Maybe you should put some clothes on before you start to criticize me..." He commented. He moved his head away as she moved her head in closer to his. "I've given hints...I've kissed you and even told you how I felt, and still you are so ignorant and blind to whats in front of you!"

Ash was sore in new places that hardly ever got hurt that often. He didn't know whether she was joking about the blind part because of the status of his eyes or what. What ever she wanted, it didn't look like it was going to be pretty...

"Misty, we can work this out. Just tell me whats wrong and maybe I can help you..."

Misty shook her head. She took off her hair tie and threw it behind her. She glared at him, but licked her lips. "Not maybe...but will..." She said seductively. She used her right hand to take off his belt.

He retaliated and pushed her away. "Misty this isn't like you at all!" He yelled. She screeched and ran up to him and pushed him against a box. She held him by his collar and hissed at him.

"I've said I have feelings for you...and you pushed that away...your idiocy is the reason why I haven't lost anything yet..."

Ash scratched his head. "Wait...that doesn't make any sense..."

She raised him and threw him on the floor, then jumped onto his chest and knelt down and held her hands by his collar again. Her eyes were full of passionate violence that he could see.

"We're growing teenagers Ash...we can't ignore these urges any longer..." She muttered. The tone of her voice was certainly not Misty's. It was jerky and squeaky...and those words didn't make it any less creepy. He gulped and raised his hands in passive motion. "Misty, I'm not sure what is up with you, but...I don't feel any urges..."

She jumped off him and grabbed a chair. She picked him up and placed him on it. She soon then grabbed a rope from a box and tied his arms and legs to it. She sat on his lap, with her legs wrapped around him. She took off his jumper, shirt and hat in the meanwhile before she tied him. She forced her lips on to his and shoved her tounge into his mouth. By this point Ash was terrified, his heart was pounding like crazy. She then rubbed her hands on top of his chest, then felt down into his pants.

"Misty stop it!" He yelled, managing to force his head to the side. But then she undid his belt. She put her hands to his checks and forged a sense of extreme discomfort to his mind.

"Ash Ketchum, I want you to make love to me...I want you here...you run me rampant...like you've done for years..." She whispered, before kissing his nose. He felt a sudden pound in his chest. But knew he couldn't go there. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing this to him.

"Misty...you can't do this..." He muttered. "What happened to the Misty I knew..."

Misty snarled. "This Misty is doing what she originally thought. I've found out humanity is just one big massive sexually addicted race..."

Ash's eyes went wide at the word sexual. It certainly was not one of the words he heard often, or hear anyone else say. Perhaps once when accidently read a book his mother had, but that was about it. It was an adult word, however he was still young and had a lot to live for...but this wasn't for him. He was only 14 at this point. Far...far too young. Misty herself was a year older, so she was 15. "But I want my Misty...this Misty is scaring me. Isn't this considered rape or something?" He asked. But Misty ignored his cries. "I am your Misty...and forever will be..." She said, taking off his pants. He gulped as she kissed his neck. He twinged. He was furious at whomever had done this to her.

"But...my Misty..." He said. The neck kisses made him feel strangely neurotic about it. He bit his lip as she took off his underwear. His extreme fear only deepened at this point. Then he felt another sensation come across within his aura radar...

"Ash look out!"

"Huh?"

Ash bowed his head as he could feel an Aura Sphere from behind him, which collided with Misty, who was flung back and hit several boxes. She was subsequently knocked out.

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked, worried. He felt a prescence come from behind him. It was Lucinda.

"She'll be okay. That was a low strength Aura Sphere. My concern is mainly you." She said. She untied him from the chair and gathered what was left of his clothes. He quickly put them on, before walking over to the knocked out Misty. He frowned. "I sensed she wasn't herself. There was a massive power surge in the lab. I encountered Brock, who mentioned that Sabrina passed away before. He said she was in there with her at the time, and couldn't remember what went on..."

Ash looked down. "I could feel that was well..." He commented. He picked up Misty's body and dusted off the debris. "I found her clothes in the elevator. They were ripped off. There was also a strange substance in there as well. I've ordered some members to send that off to the lab, where Professor Orange has returned and will determine what it is..."

They headed back to the Medical Wing, where Misty was given a set of new clothes and put under sedation. Nurse Joy conducted a medical scan of her entire body. She wrote down a few notes and shook her head. "I don't get it. She has a high adrenalin count and her hormone levels are through the roof!" She exclaimed. Ash sat on a chair beside the bed, staring at her. "What does that mean?"

"Well, what ever it was, it's made her extremely excited for no apparent reason. There are other readings on here that don't make sense either. She has low blood pressure and a low white blood cell count...which she should be feverish right about now...but she's as calm as ever. Still and her heart rate is normal. This isn't physically possible for a human being..."

Lucinda stood at the end of the bed, with her paw to her mouth.

"I've contacted Ruka about Dawn, so he's going to come around and investigate these occurences." She exclaimed. "First Dawn dies because of a unwarranted assault, then Sabrina arrives and scans Misty...Sabrina dies...Misty goes mental...now...what?"

Nurse Joy frowned. "I wouldn't know. Maybe something happened with the treaty today."

They watched Ash who had been rightly worried about his friend. He sighed. Lucinda tensed.

"This is not fair to you all. We've screwed up another timeline for the worst. You should have gone home... but its too late now..."

"It's not your fault Lucinda..." Murmured Ash. "I understood what Misty said that we're not little kids anymore. Maybe its time for all of us to grow up for good. I now see whats on the outside of your average battle and what adults have to deal with behind the scenes."

Lucinda disagreed. "It is far too early for you to have to put up what adults do. What occurs on the inside is safe. Safe and controlled by the League who can tolerate the stressful jobs that they occupy. You can grow up sure...but it's gonna leave a permanent scar that won't heal. You certainly won't be you when you return..."

Ash faced Lucinda. "Does that mean we won't be able to go back?"

Lucinda and Nurse Joy looked at each other. "We haven't decided. We've lost Celebi and can't seem to track her."

Ash looked down, then back at Lucinda. "Lucinda, can I talk to you privately for a moment? I just..."

Lucinda saw that glint in his eyes that this was important. She agreed as they both decided to talk in the morgue. Sabrina's and Dawn's body were stored away neatly, as the morgue had several levels of its own. So much death that had occurred, and now more on the horizon...

Lucinda patted down her paws... "What's the matter?"...

* * *

"Meredine?"

Meredine looked upwards. She swung her head around and noticed her cage was gone. She also noticed Blue and Green standing in front of her. She facepalmed.

"Oh geez...what the crap?" She muttered. Green helped her onto her feet and handed her PokeBalls and glocks back. She subsequently kissed them all and was visibly glad to have them back. Blue facepalmed. Green turned around, facing the door. "We found ourselves entering a passage, and saw you in this prison..." Commented Green. Meredine snuffed. She put her Pokeballs and her Glocks away and patted Blue on the back. "Well...eh..."

They walked out of the room, finding themselves in the middle of a cave maze. She looked at the walls, which were made of a brown-reddish clay, which was supported by wooden braces. "How do you see in here?" She asked. Blue whipped out her flashlight. Meredine sweatdropped.

"Oh...thank you captain obvious..." She moaned. They went down several paths that lead them to the back of Turnback. Meredine rubbed her chin. All there was, was more cold and damp jungle...and a huge rock door, with several indescribable ruins on it.

"We've been trying to open this for a while now...with no avail." Said Blue.

"We've tried everything...seems everything around here is either made out of an indestructable alloy, or someone just can seriously lock a door around here." Continued Green. Meredine whacked the door...but..

"OW!"

She waved her hand around and blew on her sore fingers. Green chuckled.

"You know...when we said everything...we ment everything..."

Meredine stuck her tounge out at Green. "Screw you..." She muttered. Green grinned. She just realized what she had said...and promptly whacked Green at the back of the head.

"That was worth it..." He mumbled, rubbing his poor head. Meredine herself pondered about it. She wasn't an archaeologist...but couldn't help but wonder. These symbols came to her eventually without having to think too hard.

"Well...I...can assume you have to have some sort of key to open this one as well..." She suggested. Blue and Green looked at each other. She was probably right. "But how did open the last door? We needed a key for that as well..." Green pointed out. Meredine scratched her head. All she did was lean on the door and it quickly opened.

"Maybe we all should lean on the door again just in case? Might work like it did before..."

Blue facepalmed. "Not likely..." Green crossed his arms. "It could. Meredine seemed to do it easy even after all the things we tried..."

Meredine shrugged. "Couldn't hurt..."

Blue sighed. All three of them leaned their hands on the door, looking like complete idiots. They moved when the ground started to rumble, and the runes on the door lit up. The rocky door started descending slowly as dirt fell from above. Blue, the skeptic, sweatdropped.

"I can't believe that actually worked..." She said with a monotone. Green didn't give off any bodily reaction.

"I've seen weirder..."

They wandered inside, where it was pitch blackness throughout. Meredine released Happy and ordered her to use Flash. It was a narrow cave with various corridors throughout. They went on through before they found another door. This one was a thick metal door with a keypad next to it.

"So..Meredine...do we lean on this one too?" Green said sarcastically. Meredine just glared at him. Blue had a closer look at the pad. "This may have finger prints on it. Just need a fine powder to figure out the numbers..."

Green nodded. "Can do..." He said, before throwing a PokeBall out.

"Go! Butterfree!"

In a flash, a larger than normal Butterfree appeared, prompting Blue to recongnize it.

"Wait...when did you get that?" She asked, weirded out.

"It's very similar to a Shadow Pokemon according to Orange. The solution to curing it is to open its heart through battles...colognes and all kinds of crazy stuff that he mentioned. It knows Sleep Powder, so I can use that specific powder to find the fingerprints..."

Blue nodded. "Okay then..."

They moved out of Butterfree's way quickly, as Green ordered it to use the aformentioned Sleep Powder. Butterfree obeyed as it rose above the keypad and shook its wings, dispersing a minor portion of a blue glitter like substance. Green thanked it and returned it to its Pokeball. Blue then had a closer look. "1...9...6..." She muttered. "I wonder what order they're in. She promptly typed it several possibilities...only to fail with all possible combinations with the message:

ACCESS DENIED.

"Damn..." She muttered. "There must be a number thats pressed twice on here..."

"Let me have a look..." Said Green. He butted himself in. He noticed the 9's finger print was larger than the rest. "Hey Blue, what was that combination you used last?"

"Well, I did say 1 9 and 6...maybe it was 9..." She replied. Green looked at the keypad again...and typed in 1, 9, 9 and 6 respectively.

ACCESS ENABLED.

"Wow...you're useful for something else..." Meredine mumbled to herself. The door opened for them automatically, as they entered through it...

This room was full of different machinery that was running on gears and spattered gases everywhere. They covered their mouths and headed onwards. They got out of the room, only to find a larger maze...

"Aw fuck..."

They walked around some more, bumping into dead ends...believing this was never gonna end soon...

* * *

Mewtwo soon found himself forcibly sitting with Amber and her fake friends, having cups of so called tea. He took sips from it, while keeping aware of the general situation. He was in her room, which was atypical to a little girls, with lots of pink and white coloured lace that showered her bed, the walls...everything. The sun shone in through the open window, onto a low plastic table with several small chairs. Mewtwo felt a bit awkward sitting on a chair that was many times smaller than himself. Amber insisted that she made the tea herself, but Mewtwo didn't bother to argue...he looked at the plushes that she had. A patterned Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle sat on their own chairs with their petite cups. He looked at what Amber was wearing, which she wore a pretty pink dress, with a straw hat that had a rose ribbon around it. Amber looked as sweet and innocent as the day he first saw her. But...why like before, did she speak those strange words. From what Mewtwo had studied, Amber was still a small child. Their vocabulary wasn't as large as most adult humans. But her words would still be uncommon even if she were an adult. He took another sip from his tea, before placing the cup back on the table.

"So...what was it that you wanted me to do?" He asked.

Amber took a sip from hers before putting it back on the cosie. "Well..." She started, giving off strange looks. "Someone told me a way to bring me back to life permanently...but to do that I needed to help of a God."

Mewtwo looked down. "Like I mentioned before, I am not a God. I am a Pokemon. Pokemon are not Gods..."

Amber giggled. "Of course you are. Pokemon are Pokemon...each individual has its own power to share with the world."

Mewtwo's only power was destructive, which he regretted using. While Pokemon are kine to their own abilities, his own was a common trait among Psychic types. But what does this have to do with being a God.

"You were cloned from a God, which is a good start..."

Mewtwo took another sip. "Just because I am a clone of one, doesn't mean I act like one."

Which was a lie. He thought himself superior in the past, content with destroying everything and replacing them with genetically enhanced replicas. Perhaps that was the closest thing to being a God.

"Which He claimed was a pinpoint to realizing the truth..."

"What truth?" He asked, as his head shot up. Amber shrugged. "I dunno. He won't tell me much. Just saying your creation marked new possibilities for the world. And that everything had changed since a supposed death of a previous God."

Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow. "You suggested I have replaced this God?" He asked, rather surprised.

Amber shook her head. "Again...I don't know. Plethora mentions the journey of the Chosen One...its usually been mapped out for every occasion...including the person known as the Traveler."

Yes...Evith's gospel about this so called Traveler crossed his mind every so often. Spoken of as a being that was supposed to aid the chosen in his or her travels. Everyone knew who the Chosen was by this point and proclaimed that the reason the world went to hell quickly was because the Traveler was already dead and buried...that's what Professor Orange's theory was.

"I am not going to be a replacement. I've not been here as long as the other legendary Pokemon have, but I do know if I have some primal instinct to suddenly join in on the chosens group, I'll know you're right..."

Amber smiled. "I don't know what you are actually. You're still a person to me..." She muttered.

Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes...a person. A living being..."

He noticed Amber frown. His eyes went wide when he figured out why she was sad. "Oh...I am sorry..." He apologized. "No...don't worry about it. I'll be alive soon...you'll see..."

They finished up their teas and headed back down to the throne chamber. It was a large room, where the roof was around fifty meters above them and painted with religious taboo. Amber sat on her little throne, in which Mewtwo saw those L shaped emblems again, adorned on the green velvet on the chair. There was a green roll out carpet that stretched out to the balcony, which had a beautiful lush garden, full of roses and vines twisted themselves around poles. The floor was shiny as the light bounced off and revealed the portraits of Amber on the wall. Mewtwo could connect with the bit of narcissism there, but made no light of it. He had his hands behind his back as the two faced each other. Amber dangled her legs and had her arms on the arm rests.

"I would love you to meet my friend some time too!" She said happily. "And which friend would this be?" Asked Mewtwo. Amber giggled. "He's coming now...look behind you..."

Mewtwo turned around, but before he could focus, his eyes widened as a blast of light shot through him like a sudden pain. He fell on the floor, as a familiar face had walked up to his fallen body. He had rested his paw on his chest, as he knew this face.

"You..." He said.

A large blast of energy surrounded and swallowed Mewtwo, before the castle was absolved into a dark void...

* * *

"**GAH!**"

Meredine had fallen over on to her knees, with her hand beating on her chest. She gasped for air and thumped the ground in agony. "God damnit!" She roared. Blue and Green immediantly went to her side to see what the problem was.

"Meredine, you okay? What's wrong?" Pleaded Blue. Meredine cough and spatted.

"That fuckin' hurt like hell...cough..." She spat out phlegm and then whacked the wall with her fist.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

She found herself rolling on the floor in the fetal position.

"**!**"

Blue and Green tried getting her up off the ground. They then decided to get Happy out, to see if a Softboiled Chansey egg could do the trick. Green released the bouncy Pokemon, who was worried about her master. She grabbed the egg from her pouch and leant it over to Meredine. Meredine took one look at the egg, and snatched it out of Happy's hand and started devouring it. She swallowed the egg and sighed with relief.

"God damn..." She said, panting. "What was that all about?" Asked Green. He helped her off the floor before she dusted herself down. "It felt like a major heart attack!" She yelled. Blue rested her hands on Meredine's shoulders. "Well, don't scare us like that again please? I've had enough weird shit for today..."

"Well your shit's gonna get weirder..."

They looked in front of them. A gray cloaked man stood in front of the trio. He had bags under his eyes, but a very hollow and gaunt look. He had light blue spiked hair and an annoying grin.  
"Cyrus?

* * *

**AN**: Yes...I am evil...extraordinarily evil. Three have now gone...so how will this impact on their plans? And now a new character who thought to be a long gone has just appeared!

To be honest...I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I've been lazy as of late. I also had uni work and blah blah blah. I also started doing a bit of role play on dA with a group called Pokemon Platform. I was extremely lucky to get my fave Poke (Gardevoir) and into my fave colour (Team Acuity is Purple) There was much squee to be had. lol.  
My story needs a Wild Mass Guessing thing. I need peoples assumptions. So I can see what people actually think is happening. So don't hesitate to message me about. Just be mindful of spoiling others.

Also thanks for the reviews and so forth. Each brings me some squee. :)

**Pokemaster101**: Eracus feels your pain. :)


	12. Chapter 10 Easing In

**Chapter 10 Easing In**

_The bag was spilling. As the blood drips from the fallen cup I wonder if they're ever going to finally seal those wounds. I doubt it. The waves of chaos get stronger as the demon itself...gets stronger. It's overdue and premature at the same time. Whereas the demon will win either way, with the cost being that the future will remain the same. As long as the Traveler remains unnoticed, nothing will change. I do hope another great battle is soon though. And I long for the day where death is just another phase to be accepted. They're derailing their profiles and will eventually become hollow masks holding corrupted souls. Another God is dead, and I do hope you have noticed..._

_My daughter..._

**XxXx**

Meredine had to bat her eyelids at the sight of the blue haired man. They'd gone through what was a morphed dimension to find this long-missing man. He held a stern, almost gaunt face. Lord Green was surprised, as he had met Cyrus years ago. The Blue Maiden, not so much. She'd never met the man before in her life, but gathering from the other two, he's obviously had a large impact in the past."Cyrus you mutherfucker! I heard you went missing." Said a stunned Meredine. This was her thoughts on that was on accord to the news that she had watched previously. All the rumors of him going crazy and randomly disappearing before Police had tried to arrest him for a potentially severely dangerous cosmic event. Investigating declared him missing, possibly deceased. But now..he appears out of nowhere, acting like nothing had ever happened. All he had to offer was a devious smirk. He then cleared his throat. "Welcome to my humble home...I trust you're all well?" Meredine felt around her belt and noticed Trixie's Poke-Ball was missing. She was not happy at all.

"Uhh...what happened to Trixie?

Cyrus bowed. "She's safe with us." Meredine's head shot up. "What?"

Blue's hands flung to her hips. They didn't need stuff blowing up. "Cyrus...would you please. We don't need a few shots fired right about now."

Cyrus smiled. "Certainly...but I want to welcome you to the GateWay. Please, follow me...and I can answer your question Meredine..."

He walked them down a spiral of steps, into what appeared to be an underground lair, consisting of make shift buildings from old metals and rocks that formed the area, as well as several towers and beams that were supporting the rocky roof. There were a collection of people walking around in odd cloaks, that their figures appeared extremely unusual. The four were on top of a very tall cliff with iron railings and stairs that headed down onto the main floor. Meredine rolled her eyes. "What is everyone in cloaks? Seriously..."

Cyrus had leaned his hands on the railing. "I know my appearance is vague, but I've been here for ages, playing a part in seeking out the demon land...and the demon itself."

"Heh...everyone seems to be looking for it these days..." said an unsurprised Green. Cyrus nodded. "It's caused a lot of problems for us in the past...not to mention it was the sole reason for the entire Team Galactic Ordeal."  
Blue had little idea of Team Galactic. She'd read in the papers about a Galactic Team causing strife in the region of Sinnoh, then its members joining the Super Team that was Haima.

Green cocked an eyebrow. "Hmmm...I'm not sure whether or not you have a complex or petty motive here.."

Cyrus grinned. "Yes...leaders of Team Rocket and the like have their general insanity pleas. They're actually not as insane as people seem to believe. They just have certain agendas that most people see as immoral."

Meredine stepped in. "This is not gonna be another Plethora dibacle is it?'

Cyrus looked down at his sub city. "No...it's just a matter of whether or not certain criminals are seen as rather juvineile personnel. Plethora was basically a relatively unknown piece of literature at the time that no one seemed to investigate. But for me I personally put time into deconstructing its meaning.?

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Said a sarcastic Blue.

Cyrus got off the rail and turned to the trio. "I'm actually glad that you're all here. We've been doing some experiments of our own and had discovered something we thought was a minor trivial, but now we understand its much greater than we anticipated..."

The group didn't think much, they could take anything crazy right now. Meredine's chest was still aching, but she could handle it. Blue wanted to head back to the base, as her intuition told her that something was terribly wrong. Green on the other hand was as concerned as Blue, but promptly wanted to see what Cyrus had to offer, despite being a major skeptic into the scheme of things. They agreed to follow him. They then headed down the stairs together, with menacing eyes pinning on the trio. Meredine looked at Blue. "I don't think they like us..." She whispered.

"Don't mind them...they're just scavenged scientists...holding onto hope that one day they will find out many things of this madness. A lot of them are still useful to me...as they were the loyal ones who never gave up on Team Galactic and its goals. A lot of them went mad while I was gone. But I also held on..."

The buildings were mixed rocks, earth and metal materials seemingly scavenged. A lot of the residents seemed to be rather deformed. Cyrus promptly informed them of the radiation they had been exposed to over the years gone by. He also explained that he was protected somehow...but would reveal it at a later date. They came across the largest building. Boy it was tall. It was a massive glass sphere that sat in front of a pool of water. It was also embedded into the rockwall behind it. They entered through the sliding doors. Cyrus scanned his card and entered through another door. They had come across some sort of planning center, with a large ancient ring in the middle. The floors were all metal and the roof was stained glass and bits of stainless steel rails. Around to each side of them were the higher areas that had scientists working on computers non-stop. They proceeded to walk down the stairs to the lower area, where there were lower areas and a large see through screen with colourfully lined maps, scripts and figures that just made Meredine's brain jump out the window. The scientists in here actually looked like scientists, with their cliched lab coats and goggled glasses. Meredine couldn't help but chuckle. Blue lead in front and stood beside Cyrus, who marveled at this center and crossed his arms.

"Welcome to the Akagi Space Time Arena...or A.S.T.A. Main lobby of the GateWay..." He announced. He walked over to the left side and walked up the stairs that were attached to the wall and were in a spiral fashion. This lead them to an upper floor, where Cyrus' office resided. He used his card again to open the his door and walked into his office...

His office was rather bland. There was the rarity of diamond blue and pinkish pearl with a hint of Platinum gray. His desk which was right in front of them was just a boring black colour and his chair was also a dull gray. He sat behind it. To their left was the window which looked out into the main arena, where Cyrus could look at his workers. He leaned on his desk and scanned the trio.

"So...what do you do here?" Asked Blue. She stood in front of Meredine who was on her left and Green who was on her right. Cyrus intertwined his fingers and grinned. "We here at the Akagi Space Time Arena are members of the highly unknown Cult of Origin, where we study the beginnings of time and space, all leading back to the creation of the universe..."

He stood up and headed towards the window, facing his marvelous ancient ring.

"Our society has been here for thousands of years, facing off many threats that come our way...and our desire to maintain peace and order to the universe..."

Meredine lifted up her head and snuffed at Cyrus. "Bah..not another one..."

Cyrus went on. "Many years ago I was visited by the Clock Goddess Lebeci..."

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. She had heard that name before. "Wait, not THAT Lebeci..."

Blue tilted her head at the sudden realization "Lebeci from Plethora?"

Cyrus bowed his head. "Yes...and she gave me a chance to live at my life. She could see that I was being tormented by my nothingness. That I preferred machines over human company becomes I found spirit disgusting..."

Green snorted. "What I never understood is what made you so distant from everyone else?"

_A young blue haired boy sat in the lounge room of his family home, playing with his parents Pokemon. His father was one of the inventors of the Pokemon Porygon so he got to play with one of his fathers prototypes. He remembered being around 4 years old at the time. He was so keen to be an inventor like his father was, so he loved playing around with Polly, the Porygon, to see if he could eventually create a Pokemon like he did. They were playing catch, when suddenly Polly collided with the TV, and accidently entered into it. The young Cyrus pressed his eyes against the TV and laughed at Polly's misfortune. Polly desperately wanted out, but couldn't. He tried using Tri Attack...but instead red and blue flashed came across the screen, causing poor Cyrus to seizure as foam poured out of his mouth..._

_Soon enough his mother entered the room, and tried to aid Cyrus, and immediately called an ambulance. She shrieked in horror as her son lay shaking on the floor. She saw the flashing on the TV and soon found her self in the same exact position as Cyrus._

"Several hours later, my mother died from a hidden blood clot in her brain..." He explained.

"My father never recovered from the incident...and seemingly..neither did I..."

He described his father was a tall blue haired man, not looking too dissimilar to Cyrus himself. He went berserk and had blamed his son for the incident, and poor Polly ended up in the trash heap, never to be seen again. But for this, little Cyrus did not cry...for he would disappoint his father more. Instead he held it in and did nothing. Soon enough his father sent him off to school, where he was a great student, but never seemed to gain his fathers approval and despite the hard work, was hardly given recognition.

But Cyrus did not care. Instead he invented machines and invested his time in them instead. Cyrus realized they were much more interesting than emotionally flawed humans

"I did miss Polly...at least Polly could teach me things that humans could never..." He said. He rested his hand on the window. "That Pokemon were the way to change the future...then when I was a teenager, I was visited by a vision of perfection...she was gorgeous..."

Cyrus described this woman with pristine green hair, emerald dress and a stern straight face.

"She described to me...that the world would end if I did not rid of spirit. It is what spirit creates that will ruin the world..."

He spoke of how he was introduced to the Cosmic Five...which consisted of Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They were the key to rewriting history and therefore saving lives.

Meredine was confused. "I thought Lebeci was a do-gooder person...or a douche."

Cyrus sighed. "She taught me and told me what I had to do to save this world. Join the Cult of Origin..."

The Cult of Origin, as Cyrus soon described, had been an ancient society that has existed for tens of thousands of years. Turns out, Lebeci was its founder. Lebeci was the same Clock Goddess mentioned in myth and legends, who traveled through time with a Celebi. She recruited new members and nominated the perfect manager for their projects.

"Projects?" Said Green. "What kind of Projects?"

Cyrus tapped the window. The window darkened as holographic projections of texts and documents rapidly scrolled in yellows and greens.

"Project THUNDERSTONE?" He pointed out with interest.

Cyrus scrolled using the side tab to a location where it had a diagram of a rock like object, which had descriptions and texts that were being pointed to. Its heading was "Yellow Crystal."

Blue and Green looked at each other. "Wait, how do you know THUNDERSTONE?" Blue wondered.

"Project THUNDERSTONE is actually part of a larger Cult-Project called Project POKESYNC. That's also a long runner."  
Meredine rolled her eyes. She grabbed out a cigarette and tried to find her lighter. She saw Cyrus lean in and light it up with his. She gave an apathetic thanks, before he winked at her, causing a little noticeable scorn from Green.

"Ahem...I' assume THUNDERSTONE isn't actually a THUNDERSTONE?" Said an annoyed Green.

Cyrus nodded. "I had found Todd Snaps documents and media from his laptop. He was the only one ruthless enough to actually get close to the front line and get some really good facts from his phototaking."

"pity he's dead..." Meredine mumbled. She inhaled and exhaled as she remained in sarcastic composure.

"Anyway, the other data we had connected THUNDERSTONE to POKESYNC, making it a Offshoot Project...as well as new data that we obtained thanks to a certain Pokemon..."

Meredine's eye flung on Cyrus. "Is that why you have Trixie?"

Cyrus tapped the window twice, returning it to its original colouring. "Trixie is a Gardevoir. And Gardevoir are very underrated Pokemon."

Cyrus walked over to the other side. He swiped his card which revealed a hidden door. He prompted them to follow him down a narrow passageway, into a new hallway, with scientists in cliché labcoats and the like. The area was bright, not to mention a hosptical biege colour, with the fluro pipe lights. He walked them to a series of large windows, overlooking a lower floor which was really wide in length that it looked like a factory of sorts. Their eyes widened when they saw hundreds of Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade interacting with each other and humans.

"Did you know these Pokemon are not in the humanshape egg group?" Said Cyrus.

"Why so many?" Asked Meredine as she rubbed her face and hands against the window.

"Like Lucario and Togekiss are the Guardians of Haven, Gardevoir and Gallade are the Protectors of the Contiuum...therefore as a group they are called the Contiuum Conclave."

Cyrus explained how Gardevoir can create Black Holes if they or their trainers are threatened. They were once part of a previous civilization that was destroyed by the Demon. Interestingly, Cyrus soon mentioned that they were telepathically linked as a species, as the Contiuum Conclave were once human.

"Lebeci saved them from impending doom, as one as the first civilizations that existed...then were wiped out. Their collective consciousness was...bound...by...someone with a specific brainwave known as the D-Brainwave. And with that, Lebeci was able to save them because of that. Nowadays, they're a lethal force. My scientists have various theories about them, but unable to prove a lot."

Meredine moved her head around, making squeaking noises from rubbing against the window.

"So where's Trixie?" She demanded. She soon spotted Trixie against a wall, by herself.

"TRIXIE!"

She spun around and faced Cyrus. "I want my Gardevoir bitch!" She said while in a defensive stance, determined to get her back. Cyrus gave a sarcastic look at Trixie, then turned away. "I suppose...she's not linking well anyway. Perhaps because she's already linked with a Trainer."

Meredine smirked. "Good answer." She snarled as she immediately ran towards the stairs. Cyrus shrugged. He looked on as Meredine had reached the bottom of the floor and ran towards her Pokemon. She confronted Trixie, who lifted her head. She sat down with her legs huddled in to her chest. She smiled as she saw Meredine's face. Meredine, although cocky and arrogant, nonetheless cared for her Pokemon. Her smile was not smug, but one of genuine kindness. Meredine lent out her hand and winked. Trixie put her hand in Meredine's as Meredine helped to her feet. The two hugged and were visibly glad to be back together. Blue smiled. "Meredine may be not your average Nurse Joy, but she's still a healer at heart." Green agreed. "It's what she does."

Meredine looked around at the other Pokemon around them. They all stared at her with confused eyes as Gardevoir mothers held onto their Ralts in their arms and Kirlia in the hands. The Gallade weren't too fond of Meredine's occurrence, but didn't bother to move. Meredine looked at them all, as she tried to comfort her own. "Man...it's tense down here." She commented. She could feel the glares on her as a shiver went up here spine. Trixie tugged on her sleeve. She was noticeably afraid of the other Pokemon and seemingly wanted to leave immediately. Meredine nodded and returned her to her Poke-Ball. The other Pokemon still didn't budge. She slowly walked back to the stairs, as the ever stares failed to disconnect with her.

"You would think as a Nurse Joy they wouldn't mind having her down there..." Said Green.

"They're wild Pokemon. Plus as a time they were born they've never even seen or heard of Nurse Joys." Answered Cyrus. They watched as Meredine came back with a stunned look on her face.

"Geez...gotta bunch of sorrowbutts down there." She commented.

Cyrus turned away from the three and headed to his right. "I also want to show you another part of my scheme..."

xXx

Ash sat by Misty's beside, watching her sleep and making sure she was going to be okay. She sure acted weird. Not like the Misty he knew at all. The image of her naked body riddled his mind. But he knew his friends. They were together for a long time and if they was something not quite right, in an instant, Ash would be head to toe investigating. He sniffed in the air and beyond silence breathed out. His head tilted to the door as he sliding doors opened. It was Ruka.

"Lucinda told me the news. How is she doing?" He asked. He smelt the air, noticing a strange faint odor. "They've sedated her. Nurse Joy is running some more tests to see whats wrong. Although she's a Pokemon Nurse..."

Ruka walked up and put his paw on Ash's shoulder. "It shouldn't matter." Strangely, that odor became stronger.

Ash sighed. Pikachu was still downstairs, as Ruka noticed he was missing. Perhaps to give Ash some room Ruka assumed, but...that smell..."To be honest Ruka...I wanna go home..." Ash muttered. He didn't take his eyes off Misty, who's chest rose and fell as she breathed and the heart monitor beeped normally as she remained stable. She had her hands beside. She looked so peaceful, that it made the burning sensation in his stomach flare up again.

"I know you do Ash. But there's bigger problems we have here."

"Like losing contact with Celebi?"

Ruka looked down. His face turned serious. "You know...she is asleep."

Ash cocked an eyebrow, seemingly unknown to what he was going on about. "Yeah so...?"

Ruka chuckled. "You can drop the act. You're doing a good job."

"Ruka...I don't understand."

Ruka raised his paw at Ash and formed an Aura Sphere in his hand. "I can smell your stench. Your tricks will not work with me dark type..."

Ash raised his hands in a passive motion. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"RUKA!"

Ruka spun around. Lucinda entered the room. "Lucinda, you didn't notice this?"

Lucinda facepalmed. She felt so bad for letting him find out. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Ruka. But trust me... he doesn't have the body either..."

Ash blinked. "Uhh...what?" He said, scratching his head in confusion. Ruka took another quick glance. He withdrew himself and apologized. "I am very disappointed in you Lucinda."

Lucinda frowned. "I was going to tell you eventually."

Ruka shook his head. "No matter... I know now. Why don't we discuss this in another room?"

Ash looked at Misty. "I don't want to leave her behind..." He said with sadness. Ruka rolled his eyes. They exited the Medical Wing and entered into the Meeting Room where Ruka locked the door. He sat on one of the chairs as Lucinda patted Ash's back.

"What's going on?" He asked. Lucinda looked down. He faced Ruka. "Ruka...what's this about?"

"You can reveal yourself now...Zoroark..."

Ash blinked. "Z...Zoroark.?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME FOX!" He roared. He pounced onto Ash, as three Wolverine like claws appeared on the top of Ruka's left claw. Ash raised his arms in a passive motion and sweat-dropped.

"Alright...alright...just get off me please?" He replied. Lucinda crossed her arms as Ruka stood up as Ash suddenly transformed in a purple like light into a sleek black and red fox like Pokemon. He stood up and rubbed his head. "You are impossible Ruka...you know that?"

Lucinda turned around. "How long have you been doing this?" Ruka demanded.

"Well...if you must know... for a few days...though I'm not sure since I came from the outside..." He replied.

Ruka was confused. "Outside?"

Zoroark nodded frantically. "Yeah...I came from the outside world. You know...the real world?" Ruka faced Lucinda, who was purposely ignoring him. "You better not be being an idiot here..." Zoroark waved his hands in front of him. "N-No...it's an extremely long story." He checked his arm, as if trying to read a watch. "I guess that you don't have time f-GACK!". Ruka cut off Zoroark as he had his paw around his neck. "What do you mean, by outside world?"

Zoroark weakly chuckled. "Well...I could explain...IF I...COULD BREATH!"

"Ruka..." Said Lucinda. Ruka was reluctant. "This rotten dark type has been decieving everyone and you knew the whole time?"

"Just let him talk...". Ruka released him as he kicked Zoroark. Zoroark whimpered as he rubbed his neck. He got up and dusted himself down. "Uh...So I had been brought in from the Outside World..."

Ruka and Lucinda exchanged confused looks. "Yes...you speak of this Outside World...what is it?". Zoroark's eyes skimmed between the two of them repeatedly. "You know, the real world?"

Ruka raised his palm at Zoroark. "You better be telling the truth..." Lucinda put her paw on Ruka's arm. "Calm down Ruka." She said, giving him a stern stare. "We can ask about that later."

Zoroark nodded frantically in agreement. "Um...where was I? I have little memories of my past...but I was taken in by these strange, hollow humans...by hollow I mean, very emotionless."

"Wouldn't be Master Red would it?" Asked a skeptical Ruka. Zoroark shook his head.

"N-N-No!...I was told Master Red was the bad guy here! The humans said so..."

Lucinda crossed her arms. "You place your faith in the humans?"

Zoroark shrugged. "I-I-I had no choice! My brain...went kaputt and I couldn't remember diddly squat!.". "Then what happened?" Pushed Ruka. Zoroark scratched his head. "They took me in, did some tests...uh...uh...and some training...then told me my mission..."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "What sort of mission are we speaking of?"

Zoroark rubbed his paws together and smothered them around. He was noticeably nervous and constantly fidgeting. "Their Goddess told me that I they have great plans for me. This...um...'mission'...and yes I am putting emphasis on the word mission...okay not relevant...but still..."

Lucinda facepalmed. "Dear Arceus...everything must be planned around here or something because I'm going to go mad from all this pre-planning bullshit."

Ruka shook his head. "It's always the Gods or the Humans. Been happening for ages...". Zoroark nodded. "Yes...yes...um...anyway...the mission was to infiltrate the BLUEGREEN Legion to gain their trust...and eventually convince them to join in some major taskforce...I think that's it..."

Lucinda cocked her head. "Okay...that seems plausible. You get what you can...but one thing still bugs me..."

Zoroark ruffed up the red fur in his head. "Huh?"

Ruka lifted his chin as Lucinda leaned on the table. "How did you get to act like Ash like you did?"

Zoroark clasped his claws together and grinned. "Oh that...y-yeah. I was given this..." He reached into his chest fur and took a necklace off his neck. The necklace was a white string that three ruby like jewels with a locket clasped in the middle of it. Zoroark gave it to Lucinda to look at. Ruka had a glimpse at it as well.

"What is this?" Asked Ruka. "It was given to me by the Goddess...lemme think of its name...uh...Mindset Chain." Replied Zoroark. Lucinda opened the locket, which had a strand of black hair and a photo of Ash.

"This some sort of weird Jynx voodoo?" Wondered Lucinda. Zoroark shrugged. "I uh dunno...it helps me gain the personality...uh...the memories of the person in that locket. Requires the hair and a photo. It was blessed by the Lake Trio...uh...Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf"

Ruka sweatdropped. Sounded like voodoo to him. But what to do with him? Ash's body was missing, and some organization needs the BLUEGREEN Legion for some reason. They were more investigations to be had. But the others were out and they were there to maintain the children. But none of them knew about their secret. Ruka saw Ash as a figure of hope. If he was out of the picture, there was nothing for the others to cling their hope on. They needed some appropriate hero figure to help them no matter how dark things got. He prompted Lucinda to give the necklace back to Zoroark, who was rather startled. "Wah? You're giving it back?" He said with shock. Ruka nodded.

"They need Ash. They'll fall apart without him." Replied Ruka. Zoroark stuttered. "But...I.."

"Um guys?"

They turned around to see Professor Orange standing in the hallway, rather bemused with what he was seeing. He gulped, hoping their fued wouldn't turn against him. Ruka faced him.  
"Professor...you would agree with me...yes?"

The professor frantically shook his head. He just came across them ten seconds ago. All he saw were two Lucario ganging up on a Zoroark. It was best for his own being to not argue. The two Lucario glared at the fox, before he fled off into the darkness.

"Umm...excuse me for interrupting your little banter there..." Orange apologized.  
"That's fine..." Replied Lucinda. "We still have some major reworking to do."

Orange's eyes bounced between the pair. "I was uhh actually coming to see Nurse Joy. I have some results about Misty's strange behavior." Ruka and Lucinda exchanged glances. "That was quick..."

Orange handwaved passively. "Doesn't take long to do a general brain scan and notice the anomalies in hers."  
Professor Orange then spoke of the viral component in her mind, how it was polluted and tainted by a massive tumor. But not just any tumor...this one was constantly moving and almost fried the machine that had scanned her. He pulled the small device out of his pocket to show them. It was a reconstructed PokeTendo DS, that had modifications to it. It was indeed showing signs of smoke and melted parts. But it was still functional. But Ruka had heard of this so called "Wobbly Tumor"  
"Yes...one of the Forest Pokemon had died because we detected it too late." Lucinda commented.  
"Meredine couldn't do a thing about it."

XxX

He walked them into another area, where they witnessed a large machination, tube like in a manner with extra add ons and minor extras, that had hundreds of connectors and wires running too and from it. On the clear tube part, which reached from a wide circular platform in the middle of the room, to a large cylindrical part on the top, was a bar-code with an unreadable number, but in large factory text read "MOTHER D". Around the room was computers with scientists rapidly typing sequences, and looking through monitors checking what was security footage of a few other rooms. They couldn't see what was being recorded, as Cyrus wanted them to pay attention the main feature.

"Mother D?" Retorted Green.

Cyrus nodded. "Mother D is the machination that emits the specialized D-Wave that allows me to control the Contiuum Conclave. It's a Psionic based device that emulates the collective consciousness using said D-Wave for optimum communication."

Meredine's hands flung to her hips. "That's a lot a C's..." She muttered. Cyrus whispered to a few of his scientists.

"I understand a lot of scientific research is being undertaken from all perspectives to help either seal or actually eliminate this demon." He mentioned. "And so I make a proposal..."

"What do you want?" Asked Green.

"An Alliance..." Said a rather deep and serious tone.

Meredine mentally planned it out in her head. "So...you're saying..."

Cyrus grinned. "Indeed. Although I want a joint effort between not only between the Cult of Origin and the BLUEGREEN Legion, but I also wish for the Council of Aura AND The Meta Corps to join us as well."

Blue twinged at the mention of Meta Corps. "I doubt Eracus would want to join...it's the same situation with the Council of Aura. They're pretty much inconspicuous with their workings up there."

Cyrus peaked interest. "But aren't you allies with a full party of Lucario?" He asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm afraid they're working on their own accord. You know, protecting the forest?" Green stated. Cyrus tapped his lip. "Hmmm...Shame...I do have the resources that would help bridge the gap between all four Organizations against the Red Legion and it's ilk..."

Meredine snuffed. She whipped out a cigarette and lit it. She rested it in between her fingers.

"Yeah...I was sorta betting on what that friggen gigantic ring was for."

Cyrus spread his arms out and gave looks to the three. "So you see, we can work together as one to eliminate this threat once and for all..."

Hearing a knock on the door, Cyrus prompted the knockee to enter. It was a loyal Gallade holding a piece of paper. He walked over and placed it in Cyrus' hands. The Gallade then bowed and exited the room. Cyrus unscrambled the paper and read the text. He then, unflinching, looked at Meredine. She flapped her cigarette in her mouth while dazing, then noticed Cyrus' stare. "Yeah what?"  
She asked. "The Goddess demands you as her audience." Cyrus replied coldly. Meredine rolled her eyes. "Oh great...another bitch who wants a word..." She said sarcastically. "I'll have a Gallade escort you to her throne room. It's a long way out."  
She flung her cigarette on the floor with her fingers and dug her boot into the ashes. "What about these two?"  
Cyrus snarled. His grin was unnerving and had a eerieness to it. "No...just you..."  
Meredine tapped the shoulders of her comrades before leaving the office. After she left, Cyrus looked at Blue and Green.  
"Should you consider this deal, you have much to gain. More technology, supplies that will last us another ten to fifteen years." He said, intertwining his fingers. "Speak it over with your associates if you have to. There's a meeting room through those doors."

* * *

Misty found herself walking through endless clouds, trying to traverse the open. She honestly did not know what to think. She felt incredibly guilty after being forced to be crazy against her will...and to poor Ash. Possibly scarred him for life with an act like she did. But she understood the point on how they were no longer kids. They were soldiers. Soldiers in an ensuing war that will never end. Master Red used rushing tactics, sending swarms of Pokemon in oncoming waves. He was definitely toying with them. Misty had to keep going, no matter how pointless it was. She looked around before she bumped into someone. A tall man, with black hair and a wide hat. He also wore a grey cloak, and blue clothing. His hat wore a gold half Poke-Ball symbol with wind marks. The clouds soon faded and she stared into the dreamy blue eyes of this man. She gulped.

"Woah...I'm sorry mister...I didn't mean to..."

The man smiled. "That's okay...Misty is it?" He asked. Misty stood back. "How did you know my name?"

He stood back, as another person come into view. She recognized his face. "Oh no, not you again!" She said before running off. "Misty wait!" He yelled. She bolted before being jerked by a hand.

"Misty..."

She closed her eyes with fear, not wanting to go through that same scenario again. "Misty look at me...". She was forced around, and could feel hands on each of her shoulders. "I wanna help out okay?". She stubbornly refused. "Misty!"  
She could hear that overly familiar gravely and eager voice booming into her ears. She wasn't gonna fall for it this time. "Get away from me you freak!" she roared. She had fire in her eyes. She stood in front of this man she didn't even know. She bolted off elsewhere, before tripping and shriveling up in the fetal position. She shook to the bone with fear and anxiety. There were bags under her eyes as she whimpered. Sir Aaron faced the person who gave him the nod. He bowed down to her level and patted her. "Misty..." He said gently. She outright refused to look at him as well. "My name is Sir Aaron. I'm an Aura Angel. There's nothing to fear."  
Misty peeped her eyes over her arms, as Sir Aaron grew glowing silvery wings on his back.  
"Does...that mean I'm dead?" She choked. Sir Aaron smiled. "No...you have a substantial amount of Aura yourself. When you experience something extremely traumatic, the mind shuts down and transcends to here for comfort."  
Sir Aaron extended his arm and opened his hand to her. She was quite reluctant to believe him.  
"How do I know you're not here to hurt me too!" She cooed. Sir Aaron gave a sympathetic look. "Because I have had that same pain once before." He explained. She gave in and let him help her off the ground. She dusted herself off. She looked to the floor all embarrassed and confused. "Where am I then?" She asked innocently. She jolted as a hand rested on her shoulder. A stranger came forth and stood beside the pair. "I saw what happened down there." Before her stood a friend, wearing knight like armour, with metallic shoulder pads and a cloak adorned with a Poke-Ball Symbol with spikes. He also wore the same gloves as Sir Aaron, the blue pair with Groudon like marks and a Aura-Jewel on the back of the hand.  
"Ash..." Misty whispered. She was still wary. "But...how..."

Another strike of pain went down her spine. Black sludge oozed out of her eyes as she fell to her knees. Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stared at her with care.  
"It's happening again." Ash proclaimed. She held on to her eyes as more and more ooze slimed out. Sir Aaron stood back from them and raised his palm. "Ash move out the way!" He roared. Ash nodded as he moved hair out of Misty's face. "Sir Aaron will fix this...I promise..." Ash said, before quickly jumping out of the way. The wings appeared once more as aura smothered his form. It burned brightly as a cyan flame as the gusts whipped up his cap and thick and spiky black hair.  
"BE GONE DEMON!" He yelled. Twisted and turned in agony. "It's not working...Ash...I need your help!" Sir Aaron demanded. Ash agreed as they raised their hands with open palms, causing the the jewels on their back of their hands to glow and a sudden rise in wind that fluttered their cloaks and hair. They shone a cyan colour as Misty felt restrained, then experienced a surge of agony run through her spin. A black sludge oozed out of her mouth, as she vomited the rest out. She collapsed as she finished. Ash ran to her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He helped to her feet and ran to Sir Aaron's side. His Lucario managed come to them in time to assist his mentor. "Sir Aaron. I heard the commotion from the Castle." He said as he bowed. Sir Aaron stared at the ooze. "Ash...take Misty back to the Castle. Tell her so she'll see." He ordered. Ash nodded and ran off with Misty in his arms. Lucario had his palm raised and Aura Sphere ready as he pointed it towards the Black Sludge They watched as the ooze formed into a slick and slim human like abomination with jade spiky hair, albeit lacking legs and having a dozen tentacles extended from his waist. His arms were jet black and his fingers were narrow and pointed, almost claw like. He wore no clothing, and had bloodied bandages around his head, as his hair was constantly dripping with the black slime, giving it a greasy look. He grinned with negative intention, revealing extra sharp teeth. He was gritty and almost cartoon like in animation and his gargles echoed throughout the Haven. "Call for the Barrier Cage sir?" Asked Lucario. "Yes...do it immediately."

Lucario quickly headed back and called for some of the Palace Residents to help out with the cage. He quickly came back as they forced the monstrosity back into it. Sir Aaron gave the order to create a make shift dungeon area. A male resident approached Sir Aaron and voiced his concern.  
"What about the Council? They made specific rules about making new rooms." He exclaimed.  
"Just do it." Sir Aaron demanded. The Resident did as he was told. They brought the cage to blank wall in the main foyer of the Palace which lead to the numerous areas. Sir Aaron raised his palm at the wall and muttered something to himself. Suddenly the wall began to warp and twist into two tall doors. The Residents quickly opened the doors and ran down the new hallway, which greatly contrasted the rest of the Palace's features. This area was silvery and a darkened blue with limestone walls and floors. Sir Aaron had them place the cage at the end of the hallway. The Cage then raised its bars to the roof and forced itself into the roof itself as well the floors, creating a jail. Sir Aaron then forged a seal made of Aura. He thanked the residents for their help before letting them go. Sir Aaron stood in front of the prison cell and watched the creature squirm. The tentacles melted way, as hooves popped out with a sickening crunch from his torso. He cracked all parts of his body before snarling. The black sludge poured out of his razor sharp teeth. Sir Aaron mentally raised a wooden chair from the ground and sat on it, leaning his arms on his legs and intertwining his fingers. His Lucario stood behind him loyally, awaiting his next action.  
"What is your name?" Asked Sir Aaron. Judging from the squinted expression from the creatures eyebrows it heard him. It carelessly swayed its head about from side to side, as if like a rag doll.  
"My name is Anede Pami" It answered. Its voice was nasal and a bit on the screechy side. It constantly opened and closed its right fist. But it also sounded like another voice was speaking on top of it, such as a squeaking tone was in sync, as well as a lowered bassy crasp. "But you may call me Anede."  
Sir Aaron closely examined the demon with great interest. "So Anede. You've successfully infiltrated the mind and body of a child, proceeded to mentally rape her and achieved a role of your species as a manipulative bastard. How do you pleed?" He asked with a sensibly calm manner. Anede cracked its neck. "I prefer Dude of Perdition. But oh well..." He replied sarcastically.  
Sir Aaron didn't laugh. "How long have you been within her?"  
Anede scratched his head in a monkey like form. "Master Red implanted me into her when she was with us in the Fortress. Safe to say...I'm pretty glad I'm out now. She was an irredeemable mess."  
"How so?" Sir Aaron asked. Anede lifted his chin up, then his head slipped downwards. "She's a massive piece of filthiness...but I found that erotic about her anyways"

Sir Aaron cross his arms and squinted. "What makes you think I'm willing to believe that?" He whispered. Anede bit his lip. "Where does skepticism start nowadays when it comes to actually tellling the truth..."

_Within his deeds of darkness, Master Red dwells within his own deepest sorrows. He's drifted off into the oncoming storms. He's like a Lanturn in a maelstrom, with only it's light to guide him. But how far does one fall into such darkness? There's the distance from when the darkness becomes shadow, because shadow's are inevitable, but...  
"ANEDE!"_

_Anede quickly closed his book and tucked it away into his skin. He turned around to face Master Red in the hallway.  
"What did I tell you about wandering the halls? We have a guest arriving soon."  
Anede lifted his chin. "Master Red I was only returning to my headquarters. I'd just had a meeting with the scientists from 4 North." He gestured. Master Red didn't look too happy. Then again, he never did. He crossed his arms. Anede snickered. "Your plan...have you thought it through thoroughly?" He said swinging his head around. Master looked behind him, as if suspicious.  
"I have the sole belief that it will work." He told him. "Unless you yourself had other plans."_

_Anede shook his head frantically. "No Master Red. I'm always ready to serve."  
Master Red promptly cracked his knuckles and walked down the hallway. Anede walked alongside him. Strangely enough he looked at his beloved Master with a rare ploy of concern._

"What is this 4 North?" Asked Sir Aaron. Anede played with his left pinky finger. "4 North is the Assault Waves Lab. In short...they test and plan and crap like that...to tame the game...well...okay not short but still."  
Sir Aaron rubbed his chin. "So...Master Red has an entire lab dedicated to this?"  
Anede shrugged. "The Waves are tests for the massive modifications that Red instigates."

Lucario looked at Sir Aaron. "Should I relay this information back to Ruka?" He asked.

"Not yet..." Said Aaron. "I want to ask you a few more questions..."  
Anede clattered his teeth together. "It wasn't the idea for the Spawnmind...Master Red plotted this up...and plotted it up GOOD!"

Sir Aaron lowered his head. "What was the reason for your infiltration..."  
Anede stripped a piece of his own skin off and swallowed the strap. "Master Red wanted me to speak to you personally..."

**XxX**

Blue and Green entered an empty meeting room. Cyrus offer was tempting, if not safe. Green wanted to know, but Blue wasn't sure.

"Can we real trust Cyrus?" Asked Blue. Green shrugged. "He's a businessman Blue. Who knows what he really wants. But do we have a choice in the matter?" Blue looked away. "We always have choice..."

Where they were was really innate and in the middle of nowhere and was rather prone to Red's Wave Assaults. But they still had the connection to the forest some few dozen kilometers behind them. The Forest Base was important. But they would still have access somewhat. They were sort of South East to that area. They needed that connection to the Guardians, as well as the having the high rate of Aura in which the forest had a great link to Haven. She thought maybe Cyrus could cut them a deal. But then that would need protection from the Wave Assaults. She weighed the pro's and con's.

The GateWay had protection, a portal to the Outside World, more research labs...the works. Even a 'supposed' Goddess that wanted to meet Meredine. She was hoping the Children would be safe there, but had this gut feeling something had gone terribly wrong while they were gone. She felt the need to call back. She whipped out her Poketch and called Professor Orange. She tapped her Etch with frequency, with Green seeing her urgency. "Damn you Orange...pick it up..." She murmured to herself.

"Hello? This is Professor T. Orange!" Replied a calm voice. Blue facepalmed. "It's The Blue Maiden. How's everything over there?"  
There were a few grunts and sighs. She could hint the reluctance to speak. "What's wrong?"

Green looked at Blue with concern. He watched as facial expression changed dramatically. He crossed his arms.  
"When did this happen?" She blurted. "A few hours ago...I'm sorry we let you down Blue..."

She hung up without saying goodbye. She felt faint and had to sit down on one of the chairs. She had the same vacant stare as Green went over and sat down on a chair next to her. He bowed his head to her level. "Blue..."  
She failed to make eye contact with him. "Headquarters was attacked by another of Red's Assault Waves..." She replied with dullness. "Isn't that normal?" He replied. Blue's eyes drooped to the floor.

"Some of the Members were killed by rampaging Houndoom...as well as..."

Green blinked. "No...can't be..."

"Sabrina's apparently dead as well."

Green shoot up and banged his fists onto the table "Okay...I'm convinced. We're moving here."

Blue looked at Green. "We still need to discuss this further." She exclaimed. " A child is dead now. What more proof do you need?" Green asked rhetorically. He moved his hair out of his face and sighed. "Do you want me to call Jacket and Nassie and have them arrange a massive move?"

Blue pondered. She was slightly reluctant, but had to go with the better part of it."Better ask Cyrus. We don't even know where we actually are...presuming we're still in the general vicinty of Turnback Cave."

Green tapped his index fingers together. "Alright sounds good."

They both walked outside of the meeting room and walked back to Cyrus' Office. He was busy writing some notes when he saw the pair and put his pen down and leaned on his desk.

"So have we reached an agreement?" He asked, his eyes traveling between the two.

Blue exchanges simple looks with Green before staring back. "We've decided that the pro's far outweigh the con's in this matter. But we have a question." "Shoot." Replied Cyrus.  
"We need to transport our members and the rest of the Children, as well as some of our rather...uh...private documentation..." Said Green, covering his mouth. Blue sweatdropped. "That sounded less suave than it should have..." Cyrus looked at Blue with a twinged eyebrow. "You saying Lord Green can't indulge every so often?" He said, grinning. Blue shook her head with disbelief. "I don't have time for this. I so far have the extremities of guilt to deal with, not for you men to speak of your self-to-self social equities..." Cyrus leaned back. His face turned serious. "Okay then...I can arrange for the Continuum Conclave to send Teleporters to the area."

Blue checked her Poketch for the time. "Hm...It's almost 7 PM." She mentioned. "The day isn't over...we only had the treaty re-signage about seven hours ago."

Cyrus grabbed his phone and pressed several buttons. He whipped the handle to his ear and started fiddling with his pencil. "Hey...can you arrange at least...oh...say ten Teleporters to the BLUEGREEN Legion Headquarters?...yup...It's a mixture of categories one and four...mhm...ah good...excellent. Send them ASAP okay? Thanks..."

He hung up the phone and smiled to the two. He got up and placed his arms around the shoulders of Blue and Green.

"Come with me to see the magic happen..."

He walked them over to another large scale room. They watched the events unfold from above as many a scientist prepared the ten Gardevoir. They had strange devices attached to them, mainly on their heads and reached down to their ultra skinny waists. One had more than usual, which they assumed could be the head of the scientists quickly ran off and one had announced a countdown. As they reached zero, the Gardevoir quickly flashed out and disappeared.

"What happens now?" Asked Green. Cyrus crossed his arms and snuffed. "They have their orders. Commands are written into Mother D who sends off them through the Wi-Fi connection. The one you saw with the most junk on them was the leading Gardevoir on what we call the Head Puppet. It speaks for the rest of the Gardevoir. We managed to implant a chip into its brain, enabling it to speak our language."

"Barbaric much?" Blue said sarcastically. "Not barbaric...we made sure we didn't harm the poor creature. The Pokemon appears to be okay in the long run." Replied Cyrus.

"Now we wait..."

XxX

Meredine was invited into a strange church like hall, filled with massive marble pillars. There were handmaidens that were dressed as geishas wearing jade kimonos that were tending to grass type Pokemon such as Oddish and their evolutions, Bellsprout, Roselia and many more. Meredine treaded straight through the middle of the hall. The light source was coming from lit torches on the walls. At the end was a raised floor with several steps leading up to a golden throne. Behind the throne was a mural of a sun that had clock hands inside it. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was one of the handmaidens.

"The Goddess will see you shortly." She told her. Meredine could hear the earnestness in her voice. Behind the pillars held a giant garden filled with brillant roses of a variety of colours. Meredine could see Pokemon playing in them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said a dark feminine voice. Meredine spun around. Before her stood a tall woman wearing an emerald themed dress. A large golden belt surrounded her waist. The dress had no sleeves or straps. She had her short light green hair in a pony tail that was raised up at the back. The ends were noticbly darker. She also had two antenna like bangs extending from her forehead. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue. She held onto a wooden staff, that it's top held a wooden leaf like spiral that behest a green jewel inside it. She sat down on her throne as Meredine bowed.

"You must be the Clock Goddess Lebeci..." She pronounced.

"Yes. That is me."

Meredine stood up. She was skeptical of this goddess crap, but didn't want to get into trouble. She was insane, but not stupid. She needed a smoke though.

Meredine watched as a small red fairy like creature fluttered into the hall and rested itself onto Lebeci's lap. Meredine crossed her arms and leaned on one side. "Ah...so that's where you went..." Said Meredine. Lebeci stroked the creature as it curled up. "It has done it's job for now." Said Lebeci.  
Meredine chuckled. "So you wanted to see us? Well...me in particular anyways..."

Lebeci nodded. "I understand you've had a traumatic history Nurse Joy..."

No doubt about that. "Yeah...craps happened. People died. Sure I miss them, but I honestly can't do fuck all about it."

Lebeci smiled. "You have the courage to use fowl words against me?"

Meredine shrugged and wiped her nose with her finger. "Yeah...it's not that bad is it?"

Lebeci ignored her. "What if I were to tell you, I can give you everything you desire?"

Meredine rolled her eyes. "I'd say get the fuck out...but I'm willing to listen..." She replied with open ears.  
"Good. I have an ample opportunity for someone like you." She murmured. Lebeci was this so called Goddess. Meredine was a skeptic, but didn't care for much for the surrealism in this era. This was possibly the most normal she'd seen reality thus far. She put it aside and looked forward to what she had to offer. "Go on... " She said, whipping out a smoke and promptly lit it.  
"I need an individual who can claim the heads of Master Red's Sinnings."

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of heads are we talking about?" She asked.

"Master Red has watchers on nine outposts, which are man made isles. We've found they're to blame on the Assault Waves Red's been sending around to the BLUEGREEN Legion Headquarters." Explained Lebeci. Meredine thought this would a piece of cake. "Okay then...tell me where and when..." She said, ready to rock and roll. Lebeci patted Celebi who rose into the air and flew behind Meredine. She touched the floor which raised several small pillars with strange cages. Celebi tapped on the small spheres on the top which glew in many colours. She touched the first one to Meredine's left, which brightened into a Greyish colour. Then images of a Persian appeared.

"Team Haima is still very much exists and Master Red had twisted his Royal Guard over the coming years, but his crew are not abandoned as such. More, protecting something...more..."

Celebi had flown itself back in Lebeci's lap and rubbing against her arm. "I understand Blue had gained a White Keycard in the process?"

Meredine shrugged. "I wasn't there. I was at Shadow Town in the meanwhile." She explained. Lebeci nodded. "If you can get someone to get the green, blue AND Red keycards, this will be worth your troubles..."

That was standard. Meredine had only visited Red's Fortress once, which was some time after her father was killed. She could get Blue and Green to do it themselves. But from what she heard, their last trip down there didn't get such a happy and successful ending. She cracked her neck and took a puff from her smoke. But what were these other cards for?

"Trust me. This set of nine...will certainly...not disappoint. Now listen closely..."

Lebeci explained to her the Isles of Sinnings. Each held it's only Centre for doings concerning the old Chief Executives of the olden teams. Each one possessed a coloured Key Card not dissimilar to the others, that corresponded to a hidden place in Red's Fortress. It's sorted Chronologically according to her. Meredine lifted her chin up.  
"So...who're the baddies then hm?" She asked. Lebeci bowed her head.  
"Red, being the sadistic bastard he is, has the equal seven Atoners in charge. But also have lower ones known as Handlers."

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. "So..what do you want me to do with them?"

Lebeci stood up from her chair. She pointed to Celebi, who flew off into the darkness.

"We know so far that only the Handlers have access to the Atoners. Which is why I'm recruiting two other individuals to assist you with that..."  
Meredine got rid of her smoke by throwing it on the floor and digging her boot into it, rubbing it into the ground. "Why? Don't think I can handle them by myself?" She said with a certain smugness.  
"Can you battle with Pokemon?" Asked Lebeci. Meredine kicked herself. "To a certain extent. I'm not exactly the worlds greatest strategist." She announced reluctantly. "I'm what you call a basic battler." Although Meredine preferred her usage of her glocks, she was still a Nurse Joy, and thus had the tendency to have a heavy heart at appropriate times. The innate need to heal and save lives.  
"The literal Joy trait is to heal. How comforting..." Lebeci replied sarcastically.  
Meredine sniffed. "So...who are the two whom you're implying...that will ASSIST me so to speak..."

Lebeci grinned. "I'm waiting for the final conformation. They will be here soon enough. For now...I've gotten Cyrus to organize a room for you all to live in. Personally constructed for your work."

She allowed Meredine to leave, who did straight away. She headed back around to the main foyer with the big massive ring. She met up with Blue and Green who had been discussing the situation with each other. They explained to her what they had agreed on, which didn't surprise her. They then asked her about this supposed Goddess.  
"Mythical or not...she's extremely creepy." She commented. She cleaned out the wax in her ear and flicked the wax off her fingers.  
"Needs less implications in my opinion... "

**xXx**

"Well the past in the past...right?" Said a nervous Zoroark. Ruka and Lucinda rolled their eyes. Zoroark then put on the Mindset Necklace on and re-transformed back into Ash. "Okay!" He smiled with determination. Suddenly the lights started flickering around them. The three took notice and heeded their guard. Brief flicks of tall Pokemon appeared in their midst. One approached Z-Ash.  
"I am the head of this unit. I have gotten a call from your superiors that we are moving this base and its operations to the GateWay." Said the Gardevoir telepathically. Z-Ash scratched his head. "Umm..."

**xXx**

Ash had taken Misty to nearby hill with a tall tree, over watching the Pokemon play in the gardens. The flowers were gorgeous and the aroma was extremely enticing. Ash carefully sat Misty down against the tree. She stared out into the open while Ash sat next to her. He looked at the grass which brushed itself in the wind. Misty was less than enthusiastic, despite the open fresh environment. Ash rubbed her back. She twinged as she flashed back. "I feel so ashamed." She muttered. She buried herself in her knees, hoping to not stare into Ash's face. Although there would be words to speak that would make things better, but unfortunately when this pain is so severe words cannot heal. Only time. He never opened his mouth about the matter. Only his words were focused on the task at hand.  
"I'm working on it Misty." He said, breaking the silence. "I'm working on helping save this world."

She looked at him from above her knees. He too was looking outwards. "Why are saving the future when we can save the past?" She commented. "This whole thing could have been avoided by fixing a single point where this all starts."

"That's the problem." Said Ash. "There is no single point. According to Sir Aaron, there were several points of interest that can't be followed up so easily."

Misty sighed. "So we're stuck?" She said. Ash took a deep breath. "It's too complicated for us to understand. Which is why we're here."

Misty scuffed. "The deeper we go, the less logic we find." She murmured. She had another glimpse at him. "So what exactly are you?" She asked. Ash smiled. "I'm like Sir Aaron. I'm an Aura Angel. Not to his extent though. I'm still weak."

"So you're training?" She assumed. Ash nodded. "Yeah. Quite different from Pokemon Training..."

Misty frowned. "If Pikachu knew you were here this entire time, he'd be worried sick and would be missing you like crazy..."  
"I do miss everyone else, especially Pikachu. Which is why Zoroark is down there. He was a big help to us."  
Misty's head shot up. "Wait what?" She faced Ash with a strange look on her face. "Who's Zoroark?" She asked. Ash chuckled. "Well...if you wake up...you'll see..."

_GASP_

Misty blinked. She found herself in the Medical Wing at the Headquarters. She felt someone poking her. It was Pikachu. She sat and rubbed her head. Pikachu was glad she was awake and hugged her. She hugged back with a smile. "Good to see you too Pikachu."  
"Hey Misty!"

She looked to her left. Ash was suddenly standing at the doors. He had two Gardevoir with him.

"Ah good you're awake." He replied. "Come one...we gotta go..."

He came over and helped her out of the bed. She was still dozy and confused. He had this goofy smile that just seemed...odd. He shoved the bag in her face. Pikachu tilted his head. He just noticed this strangeness too. Misty shook her head. "Where are we going?" She asked, putting the bag on her shoulder. She was struggling to stay awake. Perhaps the sedatives were still wearing off. Nonetheless. Ash grabbed her arm and dragged her out the front. "We're moving!" Ash said excitedly. Misty batted her eyes again. She was still coming to terms with what was going on. She saw Professor Orange with Jacket and Nassie moving equipment around with several Gallade. Ash still had a hold onto Misty's arm. Pikachu followed through and clung onto her. "I've got my stuff." Said Ash. Misty saw a Gardevoir head toward the pair and place her hands on their shoulders.

She felt a tingling sensation, before whiting out...

**Xxx**

Sir Aaron was intrigued. "Why would he want to do that?" He wondered. Anede gnawed on his claws. "Because he wants to screw with you. And hey..." He said, raising his hands passively. "I'm telling the utmost truth here."

"Figures..." Said Aaron, standing up from his chair. Anede clasped onto the bars, slowing sway his head back and forth. "Go on...leave. But my story has true meaning!"

"Lucario keep an eye on him will ya?" Asked Sir Aaron as he was leaving. Lucario nodded. "Yes sir." He replied, bowing. He quickly stood straight and ferm in front of the cell. Anede found this interesting.

"Lucario...Lucario..." He said, slithering into a corner. "Oh how fares my Lucario...haha..."

Lucario ignored the demon. Anede began tapping his claw like fingers on the limestone. "Can I read you my story?"

No reply. Anede nodded frantically before ripping his book out of his skin and scattering through the pages. "HEEHEE..."

**Oh what is fun fun fun...in the sun sun sun...and when I'm done done done I'll...would have won won won. Hehee...gah stupid rhymes. Stupid stupid rhymes. RHYME IN TIME GEDDIT? HAHAHAAAAA. Ehh...nah...STUPID...RHYMES WITH CUPID? Does that mean Love is Stupid? Nah...I LOVE LOVE LOVE with...gah...love...Alphabet? Aove...no...BOVE! Dude...messed up MESSED UP GOOD YALL! COVE...no that means Ocean Cove. **

"Pssss!...Lucario!" Whispered Anede. He crawled back towards the bars. "PSST!"

Lucario stood there, still not acknowledging his madness. "Life needs more fourth pillars. You know there's probably...well, several dozen people who are gonna read this and think...what the fuck is going on? You know what I mean? HAHA!"

Anede's cackling started to irritate Lucario, who turned around and unleashed an Aura Sphere, bombarding Anede to the wall. "Ouch..." He said, leaning his head against the wall. He licked his index claw before sitting up. Lucario glared at Anede before turning back around and crossing his arms. "...What above Dove?"

Meanwhile Sir Aaron entered the Council Chambers and met up with a neatly dressed Sabrina in a toga. "I have placed the Spirit inside the Catalogue as per your orders Sir Aaron." She said. Aaron nodded. "Good..." He replied. She noticed the irritation in his voice. "Is something the matter?" She asked. "It's that demon you brought in isn't it? I heard it on the grapevine that you had found and brought something vile into our most sacred place."

**Xxx**  
Misty almost fell over, if it weren't for Z-Ash catching her on time. They stood in front of Cyrus, who had an slightly unnerving smirk on his face.

"Ah Ash... we meet again." He boomed. Z-Ash blinked. "Cyrus?"  
Misty remained her composure, seemingly still confused with her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked. She looked behind her to see a massive arc ring with ancient carvings and textures. Soon, they were approached by Blue, whom ran up to the pair to hug them, but restricted herself to a smile, stopping herself from getting closer. "Ash, Misty, I'm glad the pair of you are okay." She said with relief. Z-Ash gave strange looks to Blue, who nodded. "We can explain everything to you in a moment, but we have to wait until everyone else arrives." She stated. Misty's hands flung to her hips. "What do you mean?" Pikachu just scratched his head. Blue just pulled them out of the way, while the inner part of the arc circle brought forth a golden light in which Brock, May and Tracey suddenly appeared. "Woah..." Murmured Brock.

In the meanwhile, Professor Orange had arrived with his tech, as using his members to carry the important documents, relics and all the other junk that was stationed at the Headquarters. Blue had taken the children to their 'Apartment' to what Cyrus called it. Lord Green on the other hand commandeered the BLUEGREEN Members to move their stuff into their own rooms then aid Professor Orange into setting up his equipment in his new fancy lab. Orange had gushed and garred a the massive size of it. Cyrus had let the BLUEGREEN Legion have their own tower. He'd prepared numerous towers in this somewhat strange underground like region. As it turned out, the distance from the ground to the top roof was at least almost a kilometer in height, supported by pillars and towers.  
"The GateWay is the official last city. Unlike Eden City which is full of dirt and dust. I never understood why Eracus was so insistent on staying there." Commented Cyrus.  
Z-Ash, Brock and Tracey headed off to their rooms, as did Misty and May. Upon which everyone else was settled in, it was almost 12:30 AM. The five sat in the boys room chatting up most recent events with the boys beds combined as they sat in a circle. Pikachu sat between Z-Ash and Misty, as he found something strange about him. Misty frowned. She wasn't entirely sure what he was planning up there. She faced Z-Ash. She had been in doubt about the real identity of this faux Ash. It just messed up her head thinking about. She looked at Brock, Tracey and May. They had been discussing this what had been called the Great Migration, which to May sounded a bit over the top over a move like this. Misty took a deep breath and just went with it.

"So did anyone catch a tip about where in this world we are?" Asked Tracey. Brock shook his head.

"I heard a rumor it was somewhere near Turnback Cave." He said. Then they heard a knock at the door. Brock welcomed them in. It was Angie. She waved her hand as she entered.

"Don't you kids know it's your bed time?" Asked Angie with her signature arrogance. From what happened before, made Misty somewhat less angry. It clicked in her mind that the Ash that had kissed her might not have been Ash at all, but rather this...Zoroark thing that he had spoken of.  
But...it was a possibility that she was aiming towards clinging onto him and his image. But this was far too childish for her to retain resentment towards someone she hardly knows, only she had an attraction to Ash. Seriously childish.

"We're just talking about the location that's all." Said Brock. Angie nodded. "I see. Yeah, we're sort of behind Turnback. It's a cover for the Cult." She explained. To Brocks knowledge that confirmed the rumor. But what exactly is Turnback?  
"Yeah Turnback Cave isn't exactly the most happy of places. From memory it was a strange and twisted place berift of common sense..." Said Angie. She appeared just as confused as they were.  
"This future lacks common sense period!" Moaned May. Angie had to agree.

"Well you guys can relax. I was talking to Blue and Green before. They're gonna have a meeting tomorrow explaining what they're gonna do next."

"Would it involve us?" Asked Tracey. Angie nodded. "I assume so. You guys are the most normal around here...I hate endgame politics." She yawned and stretched out her arms. "Well...I think you guys should go to bed. Rest up. I know it's been hectic lately but it'll be alright in the end. I promise."

Z-Ash copied Angies motions. He was ready for bed too. "Alright then. You take care now Angie...see ya in the morning!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

_**

* * *

**_

Professor Orange headed down off the the A.S.T.A Main Lobby to have a look around. It was empty, as all of the other scientists had headed off home. He had a glimpse at the large ring. He felt the rims and the edges, as well as the indentations of the inscriptions. He had to adjust his glasses to see it properly, as only the security lights were on.

"Fascinating...isn't it?"

Professor Orange spun around. "Oh Cyrus, I was just...having a look..."

Cyrus had entered the area with his hands behind his back. He stood beside Orange, who had walked back to stare at the Arc Ring.

"It was uncovered in one of our heists back when I was leading Team Galactic." Said Cyrus.

"It's possibly one of the most powerful things we wield here."

Orange tilted his head. "I read it was a portal of sorts." "Indeed." Replied Cyrus.

"I'm actually here waiting for a report from one of our specialists."

"Who's that?" Asked Orange. Cyrus grinned. "She's an invaluable member of our taskforce. She one of the first who agreed to ally with us for our cause. It was what started the Alliance in the first place."

Suddenly the inner part of the port filled with golden swirls and made booming yet wavy sounds. Footsteps could be heard as an hourglass figure stepped out from the portal. The person came into full light, wearing a long white coat and a short darkened sapphire dress with a large light blue ribbon on her neck. She also had long wavy light brown hair with two bangs extended from her forehead. From her ears hung eyeballs in a black over coatings in the shape of familiar Pokemon. She brushed her hair back and walked up to Cyrus and hugged him. "Hi Cyrus..."

"Ah Molly good to see you again!" Cyrus chirped, reciprocating. Orange pushed up his glasses.

The pair seperated and faced Professor Orange. "Molly, I want you to meet Professor Orange from the BLUEGREEN Legion." He announced. Molly lent out her hand to Orange. He spluttered briefly, before shaking her hand. "Professor Orange, this is Molly Hale. She is our White Queen of the Unown." Molly smiled at Orange. "I've heard that you professionalize in Pokemon DNA. Am I right?" She stated. Orange nodded. "Uhhh yeah. After the previous Professor...uh...passed on, I took on his work. He was obsessed with DNA within the last years of his life. I'm working to find what he was searching for."

The three headed off to Cyrus' office to talk. Cyrus sat behind his desk while the other two sat in the chairs in front of it.

"How was the assignment?" Asked Cyrus. Molly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small reddish-bluish sphere. She gladly handed it over to Cyrus. He looked at the sphere carefully.

"Ah good good..." He commented. Orange had a glimpse of it as well. By the look of it, he'd seen a sphere just like it. Then it hit him. "That's a Life Orb!" He said with shock. Cyrus had the Orb in between his fingers. Orange was just speechless. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled what was seemingly also a Life Orb. "I have one as well!" He said with anticipation.

Cyrus faced Professor Orange's Life Orb. Molly snatched it out of his hands and lifted it up into the light to see better. "I don't remember making this one." Complained Molly. She had a look at it in all directions. "But I know who's inside it." Orange blinked. "Wait what?"

"Molly...why don't you place them both with the others...that's if the Professor here doesn't mind."

Orange stuttered. "Well...I suppose. I only had it in storage anyway!" He said. Cyrus gave Molly the nod, before she ran off out of the office. The Professor scratched his head, but didn't say anything.

"Molly Hale is an incredible girl." Said Cyrus. "She too has been torn by this war..."

Cyrus reflected back several years. He remembered the early days of the war, where Master Red had his endless search for power. From what power he could find, he would grab it, and abolish anyone who stood in his way. Unfortunately for the Hale residence, they would be one of the first casualities...  
_Molly was at a ripe age at this point. She would assist her father in archelogical digs. She also kept the box of Unown tiles as a reminder of her past, not known to her family at the time. Master Red caught wind of this and headed straight down to their mansion. He had, what was Team Haima at the time, barge into the mansion and unleash their Pokemon, namely Koffing and Weezing, into their midst. Master Red had given the members to permission to let them pledge alliegiance to Haima. Spencer Hale, her father, was demanded to find and give them the box._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about!" He boomed. The Members had grabbed Molly from upstairs and shoved her onto the floor. One of the Member stepped forward. He had long, ghastly white hair and was extremely gaunt in figure as he wore his Team Haima uniform. He grabbed a PokeBall from his belt and threw it up in the air. "Go Dusclops!" He yelled. Spencer witnessed his daughter in a struggle and tied up. "Let me go you creeps!" She demanded. She was fierce in the face of the enemy, not caring who they were. The gaunt man went down on one knee and held her chin. "I suggest you be quiet my child." He whispered. "Or else what you will receive won't be pleasant." He stood back up and put his attention onto Spencer. "Now...tell me...where did you put the box..." He asked with an eerie calmness. "I just said I don't know any box!"_

_He snapped his fingers and dragged Molly off the ground. "What about your daughter? Would she know?"_

_Spencer had a look at Molly. She appeared that she was going to cry. He immediantly understood what they meant by the justified expression. "Molly...it's alright."_

_Molly shook her head. "Let my dad go...and I'll show you the box...". The Gaunt Man grinned. "Atta girl...I knew you would eventually see things my way..."_

_She took them upstairs to her bedroom. "It's under the bed." She muttered with contempt. Spencer had been dragged up as well. "I put them there. It's my doing. Now let my daughter go." He quipped. One of the Members put his hand underneath the bed and pulled out a beige-stone box with inscriptions. He handed over to the Gaunt Man. "Ah...Master would be very pleased with this. He may spare your life after all." He commented. Spencer was disgusted and heaved a spit in his face. "How dare you spit in Admin Nascours face!" Roared one of the Members. He ordered his Koffing to use Smog on him, which caused him to wheeze. "Daddy!" Molly cried._

_Nascour wiped the spit off his face, seemingly amused. He opened the box, revealing the Unown tiles that had caused so much trouble many years ago. Molly was furious. She kicked the box out of Nascours hands, causing the tiles to drop out on the floor. Nascour was only stunned briefly, as the Members strained to keep her back, away from their Admin. "Men, grab those tiles quickly. I will inform our Master of our findings." He announced. Molly focused herself on tiles...which several had formed the word "HEL-P" Molly innately prayed for help. Her tears dropped to the ground as the members picked up the tiles. Suddenly they started glowing and levitating themselves into the air at their own will. Nascour panicked. "Imbeciles! It's the Unown!" He shouted. They tried to grab the rest, but were repulsed and sent flying, even breaking her tall window and fallen out completely. The rope around Molly's wrists quickly untied. Spencer recognized the power of the Unown belonged to her, as they had been manipulated by her once before. "Molly..." He strained. "Tell them to get rid of these villains!"_

_Molly closed her eyes and tried to think for the Unown. The walls of her bedroom shattered away, revealing the warped Alternate Dimension behind them. The magical swirls of shadowed colours forged a background for the swarms of Unown. Nascour headed out the door and took Spencer with him and went down the stairs. The Members didn't know what to do without their Admin. They yelled for their Koffing and Weezing to use Explosion, before trying to go to the door. Molly stood firmly and had many Unown surround her, creating a makeshift shield. The door shrunk away as the Members, in their disorganized hurried motion, created a bottleneck to escape. Molly raised her arms and commanded the Unown to block them in. Unfortunately, the Pokemon by this time had used their explosion, killing off the remaining members. Molly had to shield her eyes with her arms in the process. The loud noises frightened her, so she wished for peace and quiet. She laid down her arms, recognizing that the room was back to its normal self. She blinked. She saw the tiles on the ground. She picked all of them up, one by one and put them back in the box. She grabbed her bag, and her PokeBall containing her Ursaring and ran down the stairs..._

_She confronted Nascour in front of her father, who was on his knees. Nascour had his Dusclops by his side. "Go Ursaring!" Yelled Molly. In the usual joust of light came a tall brown bear, ready and vicious at command. "You hurt my father and I'll make sure you have a hole in you by the end of it."_

_Nascour turned around. He laughed. "Can I strike a deal?" He asked. Molly glared._

"_Battle me one and one...and if I win you and your father have to join the glorious Team Haima..."  
Molly snuffed. "What makes you think we would be willing to join your stupid team?"_

_Nascour raised his arm. "Dusclops...ready the Will-o-Wisp!"  
"Dusclops!" The Pokemon cried. It stood back and summoned wispy flames at its whim, then used Psychic to make the flames surround Spencer. "You father will burn in hell before you can say Admin Nascour!" He said in vain. Molly had no choice. "Okay...if I win...you leave. You leave and never come back!"  
Nascour grinned. "Terms agreed then..."_

_They used the front of the mansion as the battle field, as Molly went on one side, and Nascour on the other, with the mansion as the background. Nascour breathed in the fresh air. He noted the fab weather that was on his side. Spencer was forced to become the referee for the match. He sighed. He couldn't do anything out of risk of being killed...or worse, his daughter as Dusclops stood next to him.  
"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit."_

_Nascour threw out a PokeBall. "Go! Metagross!" He shouted. Within command, appeared a creature of turqoise metals and quadrupedal, tank-like features, and possessing massive X on its face. "Go Ursaring!" Boomed Molly.  
"Begin!"_

_Molly made the first move, as she cried for Ursaring to use Slash. The bear Pokemon charged up and slash the beast with its mighty claws, but it had failed to do much. "Metagross! Use Shadow Rush!"_

"_Shadow Rush?" Spencer muttered. "Never heard of that before..."_

_Metagross rose up into the air, withdrawing its legs unto itself, before offshooting violet glows and colliding itself with Ursaring, whom was badly damaged. "Come on Ursaring!" Yelled Molly. Ursaring struggled to get itself off the ground. "Come on! Use Hammer Arm!" She roared. Ursaring straightened itself out and charged at Metagross, giving it a massive wallop the top with his arm. The Metagross cried out in pain. "Metagross use Psychic!"_

_Metagross dug its back feet into the eartha and ravaged Ursaring by pulling it into the air, and throwing it down hard. Spencer was getting worried._

"_Grr..Ursaring! Shake it off and use Hammer Arm again!"  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it roared with utmost confidence. It again charged at Metagross and unleashed hell from its arm, causinge even more immense pain to Metagross. But Metagross stood firm. "Use Shadow Rush!" Nascour commanded. Once more Metagross withdrew its legs unto itself, and rushed its entire body in Ursaring. "Ursaring dodge it!" She yelled._

_Ursaring quickly rolled out of the way from the attack just it time. "Now use Hyper Beam!"Ursaring stood back and formed a golden orb in its mouth, blasting its light to Metagross who shattered in pain. Molly had secretly wished for the Unown to amplify Ursaring's power. Metagross had collapsed from the impossible reaches of a Hyper Beams true power. Nascour crossed his arms.  
"Damn you girl...You will regret this." He scowled. In his fury, turned to his Dusclops.  
"Use Will-O-Wisp and make him pay with his ashes!" He screamed. Molly quickly retrieved her Ursaring and went to go aid her father, but again was held back by several members who Nascour had in hiding. "Daddy!" She screamed in anger. But it was too late. The blue wispy flames had burned Spencer to death. Nascour clicked his fingers. "We're done here." He said with a dull tone. He retrieved his Metagross and Dusclops and headed off into the forests with his goons. Molly ran up to her fathers charred corpse and collapsed onto the her knees. "No..." She cried. Her tears fell one by one, she unconcsiously used the Unown to once more turn the ground into crystal._

"_You will pay..." She said, holding Spencer while being consumed by more and more Unown._

Professor Orange frowned. "Wow...that's tough." He commented. "So have you discovered what the Life Orb does?"Cyrus nodded. "I'll take you down to the room where we keep them."

Cyrus took Professor Orange downstairs into the Main Lobby, then went up another flight of spiral stairs over on the other side of the rounded out room. They entered a rather long as it was tall hallway. It was all white with smooth plastic shelves with lights. Molly was at the end of the hallway typing on a computer.

"I've actually found something proper in there..." She stated. Professor Orange looked at all the shelves. They all had tags with numbers on them. There had to be at least five hundred of them.  
"Interesting." Said Cyrus, visibly intrigued. "You'll see why Molly is so valuable to us."

Molly walked up to them with the two Life Orbs. "The one I retrieved has a wavelength, and not a fake one like the one she constructs herself."

Orange blinked. "Wavelengths? You mean...like Aura?"

Molly nodded. "I had infiltrated the Red Queens base with an artificial Deoxys that I had created to destroy any of her somewhat complex visionaries."

Professor Orange scratched his head. "I'm guessing that's why they call you the White Queen..."  
"The Red Queen is dangerous." Said Cyrus. "After they failed to take control of the Unown through Molly, they had to go and find someone else with enough concentrated Aura to enable control over the Unown."  
Molly raised the Life Orb in her right hand and had a bout of confusion. "But this one wasn't artificial..." She said. "You see, Life Orbs are made out of Pokemon, as well as people. When someone dies, their spirit and consciousness fade away. But with enough power and concentration, as well as will and thought, you can bring them back into a small spherical form, which we call, Life Orbs."

Orange's eyes went wide. "You serious? You mean that Life Orb I was carrying the entire time was someones consciousness?" He said with shock. Molly chuckled. "Relax Professor...this one I made ages ago, and was one of my first ones by the look of it."

Orange regained himself from shock. But still, knowing that those voices he heard at night weren't just him. Those chirpy, strangely kiddish cries...were from that particular object.

"What do you do with them though? What's their purpose?" He asked, adjusting his glasses again.  
Cyrus grabbed the other orb from Mollys hands. "Molly uses the power of the Unown to forge the Life Orbs. It's been done before. It's a combination of Hidden Power and Molly's Aura that does it." He explained. Orange rubbed his chin. "I think I remember these things now. I know...that the previous Professor mentioned a device similar in nature. They boost power, but reduce stamina."  
"Of course. " Molly replied. "Life Orbs do that. I mean, an individuals own energy is amplified tenfold, but at the expense of being somewhat of a parasite."

Orange seemed to understand now. "But you said you knew who's...well...a person who exists through these orbs..."

Molly looked at Cryus with concern. "It's...not really legible for me to tell. You understand..."

Orange clearly didn't. He knew they were hiding something, but decided against pushing it in spite them giving the Legion a new home. He looked at his watch to divert attention. "Well, thank you for taking the time to explain that time. It was actually bugging me on what it was. I had speculating it's origins for quite some time."

He cracked his neck nodded quickly. "I'm sure we can figure out more mysteries together..." Said Cyrus. Orange was a little creeped out, but nonetheless flattered. He ran off in a huff.. "Night guys."

"Goodnight Professor...sweet dreams..."

**

* * *

**

Misty batted her eyes again. She shot up from the bed, but noticed she wasn't in the bed she remembered going to sleep in. The room was bright and and the sun filted down from the ceiling. It felt good. She got out of the bed and had a walkaround. Gathering from the low clouds everywhere to gracious earthern gardens, she had gone back up to Haven. She opened the door to go outside and witnessed flocks of Togekiss flying around, as well as Riolu playing with one another. Pidgey chirped and Bellossom danced around flowers. It really was a beautiful sight to behold. She saw a cute bench in the distance and proceeded to go and sit, all the while watching one of the few things she saw as breathtaking. She soon sat down, as her eyes stuck on Butterfree feeding on Honey that the residents must have left. Why the world had gone to hell was beyond her, as the serenity of this place becalmed her and relaxed her. She turned her attention to a pond that was nearby. She got off the chair and had a look at what was in it. Magikarp, Goldeen...doing their own thing.

"Heya Mist.

Misty almost fell over into the pond in shock, but maintained her balance somewhat. She knew that voice. "Don't do that! You almost made me fall in!" She yelled. Ash stood back. "Hehe..." He chuckled nervously. They went to go back and sit at the bench Misty was just at. Misty took a nice deep breath. The air smelled so fresh that she wanted to eat it. She was less worried as they had floated away. "I can see why you like it here." She said with a dreamily tone. "It's so nice."

"Yeah..." Said an unenthusiastic Ash. Misty faced him. "What's wrong?" She asked with care.

Ash looked up and over the hills. "I'm aware of the move to the GateWay."

Of course he was. She knew he would somewhat be watching over the Earth in this place. "Yeah. We tried to get in quick and easy. You know, I think I'm used to all the weird stuff now...so it doesn't matter anymore."

Ash sighed. "Have you personally talked to Cyrus?"

Misty blinked. "No...but he seems like a nice, intelligent guy. I mean, he let us here in the first place."

Ash frowned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Misty was confused. "What do you mean?"  
Ash stood up from the bench and crossed his arms. "If you talk to Brock, he should be able to tell you." "Why can't you tell me?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "Brock would be able to explain it to you in a lot better detail than I would."

"Can't you give me the gist of it?" Ash ignored her and strangely walked off. Misty hastily followed. "Ash speak to me!" She cooed. She got into his face with a furious fist. "I thought you said you were getting used to the weird stuff..." He commented with a low voice. Misty slapped him.

"No all of it. You being the weirdest of all. What's with all these secrets huh? Why do you, of all people, fail to speak about what matters most!"

Ash lifted his head. His face was deeply troubled by the looks of it. So sad. In Misty's mind he should be extremely angry at everything, except now he was just as bad as they were. Keeping secrets...

"Why should we be here in the first place when no one tells us anything!"

Ash placed his hand on her shoulder. "To be honest Misty, I know just as much as you do."

Misty forcefully whacked his hand off her. "Oh don't give me that! I don't care about rules! Borders or boundaries...I care about actually surviving this thing...I care...I care about you..." She said with closed fists. Ash looked away. "I care about you too Misty..."

Misty looked up with surprise. "Really?". Ash smiled and nodded. "I care about everyone else as well..."

Misty facepalmed. She really should have known better. Then again...

"Wait a minute...I thought you said I can only come here if I have gone through a traumatic experience..."

Ash laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...well...uhh...I'm guessing you have a pretty strong aura after all..."

Misty was not amused. She took a deep breath and went to sit down again. She slouched as she crossed her arms and legs and gave a sarcastic expression. Ash stood in front of her with a visible smirk. Misty didn't like the look of this. He was obviously up to no good. "What are you smiling at?" She begrudgingly asked. "Did you know I was watching most of the time while I was gone."

Misty cocked an eyebrow. When did he actually leave? That didn't matter to her at this point in time, as he would probably won't be allowed to talk about it. What parts did he see was what worried her more. She put up her tough exterior to shield herself. "Yeah, so what if you saw me? Big deal." She said in a huff. He smiled. "Well...it's nothing in particular that I did see..heh..."

Misty glared at him. "Okay. What did you see?" She said with a rise in tone. Ash chuckled.

"Maybe you have to catch me first to find out!" He said, running off. Misty immediantly started running after him with a mallet in her hand. "TELL ME MISTER KETCHUM OR I WILL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND!" She saw. The pair chased each other around the gardens, raising a few heads from of the residents and confusion from the local Pokemon. They were having fun, like the good old days.

"Nyaa nyaa can't catch me!" Ash said, sticking his tongue out. Misty threw a random pan at the back of his head, knocking him over face first into the grass. She calmly walked behind him and placed her foot on his back. "Say that again Ash...I dare ya..." She cooed. Ash squirmed underneath her heel. "Okay ACK! I get it...you got me!" He gargled. Misty had one of the most evil and bequethed smiles in eternity, gathering from his own opinion. She dug her heel further into his back, causing more pain. It was playful torture for them, something that hadn't been experienced since way back in Johto times. She was brinned with nostalgia, and knowing Ash could still much around and become used to their banters. Though she remembered much of the outblasting hatred she held for his idiocy, she couldn't help but take in the laughs. Just realizing what she could do now, as the idea in her head told her that she had shown the affection, exploited her feelings to him, bombarding him with obvious messages that just couldn't get through his thick noggin. She toyed on the theory of absence makes the heart grow fonder that made her fall for him ever harder than she already was. But she was brilliant at putting up that facade of being the happy, cheery Gym Leader battling out rookie trainers and handing out badges. She still loved battling and Pokemon in general. She knew she had to go with her head instead of her heart, and thus held that stuffy image of Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She had a reputation to maintain among her peers. It wasn't that she lost her feelings at all, it was that she more important matters to deal with. A certain to a win a battle had less consquences and regrets that the certainty to win over his heart. As well he had been smitten with Pokemon. She couldn't battle that, not by a longshot. That wasn't her focus. It may have crossed her mind once in a while...and even then she would often sit up at night and wonder...was it worth the sacrifice? She remembered that very night they shared their first kiss. She blamed the beauty and wonder of the spiritual event empowered her and stripped her of her fears. She had been completely engulfed in a total bliss...that was until...

"Okay Misty that's enough..."

Misty snapped back to reality. She took her foot off Ash, having completely forgot what she was doing. "Oh sorry...I wandered off a bit there didn't I?" She said, sort of still dazy. Ash got off the ground and rubbed his back. "That's okay."

The two stood in front of each other in total silence. Misty scratched the back of her neck, feeling a bit nervous for some reason. Ash did the same, laughing weakly. He'd had that strange feeling in his stomach again. It had grown into a really tight knot that he couldn't heal. He was in spiritual form yet this pain persisted. He wouldn't tell Misty, as she would believe he was such a pig that even his spirit needed food. Which brought him to another topic, hoping to neglect the sickness.  
"I wonder what happened to my body." He commented. He put his finger to his lips and pondered.

Misty rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have a clue Ash..."

For some reason he didn't care. He was happy with where he was. He was at peace and proudly training with Sir Aaron. But he was also incredibly guilty for abandoning everyone when they needed him the most. Zoroark was doing a good job maintaining that cover, fooling everyone...except Ruka, Lucinda and Misty herself.

They decided to walk along the footpaths surrounded pristine and shiny ponds. Misty was yet again feeling the urge to be in that moment. It was perfect. No one was watching, no one would care. For them it was the ultimate in mutual comfort. Even though neither of them knew that either were having this much implied intimacy. They had grown into teenagers in that remark. Perhaps Ash's personal growth was what made him trying to discover the source of the mysterious sickness. It had only gotten worse since. What really baked his noodle was that whenever Misty was around, it grew. Not knowing what it really was, he finally decided to ask her about it.  
"Misty can I ask you something?" He said sincerely. Misty nodded. His voice had no force, only innocence. One extreme measure of seriousness to another maybe?  
"Ask away..."

Ash had no idea how to put this sickness into words. He stumbled and fumbled his words, trying to find the right ones. He used his hands to emphasize his meaning by minimally waving them around.  
"Do you...ever...have this...uh...what's the word..." He stuttered, scratching his hair. "Weird sickness?"

Sickness? What sort of sickness did he speak of? She thought. She could see he was out of depth with his own discussion. She tired him along, hoping to let him explain more. "Describe it..."

Oh great...how could detail such a thing... "I dunno...it's in my stomach. I used to think I was just really hungry..."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well maybe it is..." She said sarcastically. Ash shook his head.

"But it's different. It hurts Misty. I'm supposed to be dead...in a way. How can something hurt so badly it..."

Then it hit her. She's heard of this intense pain before. She remembered one of her sisters mentioning something that hurts so much that it never seems to fade away.  
"It hurts so bad...that it..."  
"Burns like a flame?"

Ash's eyes met up with Mistys, as they had been dancing around all over the place. "...yeah..."

Misty was worried. It could have been an influence from Master Red to this extent. She pondered back to her sister who had been in agony for well over a week from what ever hurt her. She never found out what it was.  
"Have you ever had that feeling?"

Misty thought about it. A burning sensation in his stomach. Maybe missing food so badly. She wasn't convinced but it was the only explanation. Well, one that should could possibly think of.

It remained unusually quiet for the rest of their walk. They came past several residents and waved to them, before sitting underneath the tree that they were under the last time Misty was there. The sun was still shining exactly the way it had been. They both leaned against the trunk of the tall tree. Misty let her head fall on Ash's shoulder, who blushed slightly.

"Great...now my minds tired." She complained. Not that it mattered. She obviously enjoyed being in Ash's company. Ash enjoyed being her company. He too was mentally tired. It was too complicated at the moment. So they decided to say nothing and enjoy the views...

**

* * *

**

Meredine had been pacing in her room all night. She just couldn't sleep. If at least one person was awake she would annoy the hell out of them. Instead she went down to the Goddess' sacred hall and wanted to see if she was there. The torches turned themselves on as she she reentered the room. She saw the Temporal Celebi resting on the throne. It woke up from the torch lights. Meredine stood back in shock. "Ah shit...sorry Celebi. I was actually looking for your master." She said with remorse.

"I am right here."

Meredine froze, then slowly turned around. "Crud."

Lebeci smiled as she stood before Meredine. "Can't sleep?" She asked. Meredine nodded.

"Damn this whole thing is putting my head it." She explained. Lebeci understood. "A million thoughts traversing your open mind?" She pointed. Meredine shrugged. "I suppose."  
Lebeci and Meredine walked over to one of the overpass bridges between two towers. They stood in the middle of the bridge and leaned over the railings, staring at the A.S.T.A. Meredine quickly lit up a smoke, and inhaled with relief. She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her neck. The Cave of GateWay was silent, only being filled with slight echoes from machinery. Lebeci strutted next to her with her staff clanking against the railings. Meredine sniffed and scratched with her usual unlady-like mannerisms. Lebeci had a faint expression and stared into the yonder.

"A new nation sleeps." Said Lebeci. Meredine took another puff. "And yet the vision of absolute terror remains."

Lebeci lifted her chin up. "The last civilisation of this Earth was lot worse than it is now."

Meredine dabbed the ash off her cigarette. "How can anything be worse than this?"

Lebeci remembered it fondly. The War between two nations was never properly explained, as per old records had been destroyed in the process. "Last time, the ultimate nations were down to the wire upon their destruction. Their last claim was the Tree of Beginnings." She stated.

Meredine sniffed again. She scratched her head and checked her PokeEtch. "Incidently, the lack of stability seems to be the only similarities each war has had."

Meredine snuffed. "Bah...stability. In my head Chaos seems to reign all over order." She claimed.

"Chaos and Order are co-existant, like light and darkness. For chaos to be, Order must be attained. Order has the exact same proclaimation in reverse."

Meredine cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds like a fuckin' paradox."

Lebeci chuckled lightly. "As is death and rebirth. Although the beginning of this world originally began in chaos." Meredine dropped her cigarette to the deep ground below and pulled a bottle of beer out of her pocket. She thought to herself as being slightly thirsty more often as the occasion spelt out, but really need it in place of sleeping pills. She pulled off the lid with little effort and guzzled down. "Ahh...that's the stuff..." She muttered to herself. "Rebirth is such an important blessing..." Meredine fiddled with her bottle before taking another sip. "I'm just a Nurse with Guns. I hurt to heal and heal to hurt. I don't know know shit about Rebirth. I only know of choosing to save or just beat the crap out of someone."

Lebeci looked down. "Choice as a trait or choice as an ability?"

Meredine rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter? I'm only saying that as a person I can only understand so much. Why the fuck does the world only speak in shitty riddles?"

"Because riddles are the answers to the unknown question." Replied Lebeci. She raised her staff and twirled it, summoning a cup of green tea to her hand.

Meredine shrugged as she didn't seem to care and took another sip. "Aren't the riddles the question in the first place?"

Lebeci took a gentle scull from her cup. "Each of its own. The question will end up being asking what it is your looking for."

"Don't tell me that's the general consensus from you people?" She blasted. Lebeci shook her head.

"The original parchment is for ordelies to work out their roles. Gods and Goddesses need to look forward from choice and make decisions dependent on their current. Choice to a God is like giving birth. Someone has to look after it and will make the decision based on the highest productive line of sight."

Meredine took a final swig and wiped her face. "Bullshit..." She said in monotone. "You still have the choice to actually concieve the damn thing. My opinion is that it boils down to why the hell you wanted to have sex in the first place."

Lebeci inhaled the scents from the Green tea. "Yes. Gods must forsee where the choices will lead. It needs to be beneficial to their nature or their role as a God is inconsistent."

Meredine decided she was a tad sleepy. She patted her mouth as she yawned. "Well...what ever. If it works for you all then fine. But screw having to do that. Thank fuck I'm not a God." She said as she headed downstairs. Lebeci remained where she was and continued to stare outwards.

_For better or worse...tomorrow is another day. An insert of my mind would help the rest of you understand. We will witness the oncoming flames of disaster, as God, Man and Pokemon will battle in unjust conflicts. But I am only doing what is required of me. As I am known to many as the Clock Goddess, the Temporal Blessing, the Prophetess, The Oracle of Time. As a God we can be given many names to us, as our immortality and prowess influences the land. Just keep an eye out._

* * *

May struggled to sleep herself. She wasn't that tired. She tossed and turned and grumbled. She finally sat up and was ready to scream, but she remembered Misty was resting, so she quickly stopped. She got off her bed and headed outside.  
She walked down the corridor and into the new lounge area. It consisted of a small area with brown couches. The walls were a cream colour and the carpart was also an ugly brown. It had asqaure table behind surrounded by silver colour chairs. She saw Pikachu on the table licking up the ketchup. May sweatdropped. She sat on a chair near and laid her head on her arms.

"Ah good...someone to talk to." She moaned. Pikachu noticed her, and dragged the bottle over to see if she wanted some. She politely declined. "That's okay Pikachu, I'm not that hungry." She said sweetly. She collapsed on the table while Pikachu put down the bottle. He patted her arm to comfort her.

"But thanks anyway..."

_PSST!_

May's head shot up. She looked around to see who was speaking to her. "Who's there?" She asked. She looked at the door. It was Jacket and Nassie standing there. She cocked her head and approached the pair. "Oh...you two..."

Pikachu was slightly confused as well. He sat there with an appropriate expression on his visage.

They stood in the corridor. May leaned on the wall with her knee up. She had her arms crossed.

"So...what did you want?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Nassie was the first to brief the issue. "Okay, so we were planning to head to the Forest to look for something, and we need one of you kids to help us."

May looked away. "Why would you need my help?"

Jacket looked nervous. "Uhh because we were told that one of the kids would be awake and so we came to you for help? WHACK!" He said, before being slapped by Nassie. She laughed nervously as May was becoming suspicious. Her head slunk deeper. "Yeah so? What makes you think I'm going to help?"

Nassie straightened herself up. "If you do just this one thing, we can send you home!"

Send her home? Sounded like a good idea. But...  
"Yes..." Continued Jacket. "Commit to this, and Lebeci can throw you back to the past...well, uhh your present of course."

May was considering it, but had a few questions to ask. "So...I can go back..." She said as she rubbed her neck. "How dangerous is it?"

Jacket tapped his cheek. "Somewhat...but Nassie and I will protect you."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She said sarcastically. She pondered for more questions.

"Do I know what I am up against?" She continued. Nassie shook her head. "We just need you at for this thing. We're not allowed to say what it's for."

She was becoming increasingly aware of the secrets. She had complete faith in her Pokemon however, to aid and guide her through. "Alright I'll do it." She said reluctantly. "Just promise me the other's will know where I've gone.  
They both nodded frantically. They hushed her to grab her things. She left Dawn's Empoleon with Misty specifically after looking after it briefly. She knew Misty loved her Water Types so it was appropriate. She sighed before heading out of her room. She followed Jacket and Nassie outside and back at the A.S.T.A.

* * *

**AN: Yay finally. I've just had an uninspired period combined with uni and so forth. But I still have a clear outlook on the story so do not fear.**

**So I would like to thank you all for the reviews and stuff. I can confirm more decent action within the next few chapters, what with Meredine's Journey and so forth. I've been trying to get the general story mythology into it as much as I can. So a lot of it can be understood and used later on down the track.**

**Also, I wanna state that the reason why Misty didn't say she had a burning flame sensation in her stomach was because she a long time ago acknowledged her love for Ash, she became used to pain. Obviously she still loves him, and hates seeing him in pain. Ironic pain in that regard. So now she wants to help deal with that pain and find out the reason for it. So if anyone was gonna ask about that...yeah...that's the answer.**

**But I love reviews, comments, QUESTIONS Send me PM's of your theories (spoiler reasons), mistakes so I can fix them yadda yadda yadda. So...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER I TYPE. Wow that sounded really lame. TOODLES then.**


	13. Chapter 11 Real them In

**AN: Heyo my mayos. Yes Chapter 11 is finally here! *dies* and yes the title is a pun. So I'm fully aware it's Reel not Real. lol. Anyways...**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Real them in**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I have gathered you here today to create rapport support for this new found alliance. We're hoping to recruit more but with the combined forces of the Cult of Origin and the BLUEGREEN Legion, we have gained another milestone in our efforts in this rotten overplayed war against Master Red._

Lebeci had the entire Alliance (so far) into one of the somewhat (and somehow) well hidden cave, enough to fit thousands. It was behind and down further into the cave-like creation, a supposed secondary hiding place for extra precaution. Z-Ash stood next to his friends up the front, not really knowing what to expect. He was searching for May, who didn't appear out this morning. He was forced out of his own bed early by Lucinda, who had him on a tight leash. He was pretty sure the real Ash didn't have to go through this.

Whispers echoed from the walls as Lebeci prepared her speech.

"I am your Clock Goddess Lebeci. As of this moment, we will embark on new missions that will work towards our very next step. We have enough numbers to do what we have organized for Stage 2." She yelled. Her voice boomed and was brimming with just confidence. She scanned the crowd as they cheered. "Yes my children. We are getting closer and closer to not just winning, but an understanding and bonding over this crisis, knowing that Human and Pokemon alike can collaborate into forging a Union. That we will no longer stand for the crimes that Master Red has placed against us." She raised her fist into the air, berating her point. "For too long we have endured his heinous actions that search and destroy us at every whim. For we shall stand or fall together. Are you all with me?"

The cheers cried louder in absolute agreement. Lord Green had his arms crossed and had the visage of a skeptic. "Master Red will think of something. He always does." He said to the Blue Maiden, who was standing next to him. She sighed. "What she says is true though." "What's that? Asked Green. "This Union of Human and Pokemon will matter the most..."

Upon Lord Green's questioning of Cyrus, as it turned out as a result of the war, Pokemon had given themselves over to the Alliance, forging their own known as the Pocket Movement, comprised of a mixture of Pokemon from all over, from Abra to whomever. They were being lead by several telepathic Pokemon, such as as Lapras and a Bronzong. They huddled in their own corner complete with artificial lands. Cyrus had his minions assist in its construction as well as donating PokeBalls for saving space, as there is a Wailord among them.

* * *

Anede slouched in his cage. His head followed Sir Aaron around as he sat up. He wore his specialized grin and giggled. "So you're not gonna kill me?" He said with the gravely yet echoing tone. He began picking at his skin for some reason. "You need me..." Aaron stopped where he was. He stood straight, not even moving an inch. "Well, if you must know...I wasn't really sure who killed her."  
Aaron still didn't budge, but he looked more serious than before. "I was there...but I can assure you...I didn't murder her..." Aaron then looked at him. "How did you know about that?" He asked. Anede tilted his head to the side. "Yes...that is what you want..." He looked down, presumably disgusted. "The previous Traveler did not die by a demons hand." Said Anede. He was making various hand gestures that made no sense. He fiddling with his claws and scratched his armpit. "How can I take the word of a demon himself?" Said Aaron. Anede's laugh crackled.

"Of course...assume the demon is rottenest scum because he shouldn't exist..."

Aaron's expression didn't change. "Previously on such journeys things were much much simpler. The Chosen would do his role as well as others stated in the prophecies. It's not that we should abide by the rules...because lets face it. We're fighting to survive like the rest of the Mass. But honestly...how can we kill our own mother?"

Aaron rubbed his chin. "I'm guessing your own insanity doesn't quite cover it on your end..."

Anede chuckled. "We would have fared worse without her. She was only doing what she thought she could do. Fiddling around with a Prime God's work."

Anede lay his arms to his side as he slouched deeper. Aaron was confounded and crossed his arms.  
"Perhaps the many titles she attained over time sparked a few arguments." He assumed.

Anede agreed. "She was originally a Goddess of Rebirth mind you. The opposite of Giratina...a God of Death assumed by some. But like most gods, they also maintained relationships tied to the other metaphysical elements. Which reminds me, in my time of living within a human, I have realized relationships make up a core element. Which makes me think...where's our God of Interconnectivity?"

Aaron adjusted his hat. "I believe Omegaia, our Godmother of Humanity, watches over relationships as well. That is what I have read."

Anede nodded frantically. "Ah ah okay...be-because did you know the universe cannot exist without relations. With relationships we crash into one another and form an new entity. Whether its existence and material objects. We must mix and match for eternity in order to survive the mundane world."

Aaron chuckled. "Sounds a lot like you lot. Mixing and matching...corrupting things in the process."

Anede gave off his creepy smile. "Yeah does doesn't it?"

Sir Aaron rolled his eyes. He turned to Lucario. "I'll be back, I need you to keep an eye on him."

Lucario nodded. "Yes." Aaron then walked off into the distance. He came onto the Fountain area, before walking off to the Council Chambers. Going down the Hall of Heroes with a straight stern face, there was a notion of annoyance and infuriating steam. His anger. There shouldn't be any. Haven was a lovely place, but he had his care and attention towards Earth. Still, he had a job to do.

He entered the Council Chambers, to see the only one there was Sabrina. Clad in her toga, she teleported herself to his presence. "I hear your demon's voice from here." She said dully. "You best not tell the Goddess." Sir Aaron cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Sabrina turned away. "Intuition." "Intuition?" He replied. "I can't base that on your own personal feelings towards her."

* * *

Soon after, Lebeci had ordered everyone to return to their posts to find their documents. Z-Ash walked with Brock whom noticed that May was missing as well. "I wonder why she didn't come..." Z-Ash pondered. Brock shrugged. "Probably overslept." He assumed. Z-Ash felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Lucinda. "Hey Brock I'll talk to you later." He said. Brock just nodded and waved goodbye. "Okay then."

As soon as he left, Lucinda dragged Z-Ash into another room. She locked the door and leaned on it with her arms crossed. She glared at Z-Ash, who scratched his head in confusion. "I don't trust Lebeci." She stated. Knowing no one else was around, Z-Ash turned back into Zoroark. "Why not?" Asked Zoroark. Lucinda twitched. "Do you find it when something goes bad it's immediantly a humans fault." Zoroark nodded. "Humans are predictable...even when they're honorable to a fault."

Lucinda sighed. "Humans long ago traded power for knowledge. They purposely split themselves up to discover the secrets of life...". "Maybe their arrogance is what makes them think they've still got that power." Zoroark supposed and crossed his arms. He leaned against the wall on the other side. Lucinda rested her paw on her head and shook it. "They consumed the Fruit of Knowledge without knowing the long term consequences."

Zoroark put his paw to his chin. "We are the monsters upon which they define. They lost those secrets within their evolution. They lost their connection to the land they once helped shape. Now, in these times they want to claim back that land."

Lucinda agreed. "Humanity used choice to no longer have us by their side in combat, but rather having us fight the battles for them. They stay behind, giving directions."

Zoroark grinned. "Because they don't want to experience the pain. Because the pain is so intense...that they have forgotten what they were in the first place."

Lucinda's head fell. "The way we feel that pain is very different to the way they feel it."  
Zoroark nodded. "Then we do we still fight for them? Truly the phrase Pocket Monsters is supposed to feel demeaning. Believe me...I've asked several Pokemon themselves why we give ourselves to that word."

Lucinda's head quickly lifted. "Pokemon are creatures. We are creatures. Pokemon are an identity. And within that, we are given unwritten rules for existence and laws to live by."

Zoroark just snuffed. "So now you're suggesting we have choice to be a Pokemon?"

Lucinda sighed. "We are sworn to follow the rules of Pokemon, just as the Humans and Gods to follow their own."

Zoroark lifted his chin. "Humans invented their own laws! They believed themselves superior in all myriad forms."

"Which is why the Gods rewrote those laws. For humans and Pokemon. From the history and the documents within Plethora, there is no true supremecy. Even for the Gods."

Zoroark cocked his head. "And this has to do with Lebeci because?"

Lucinda stood up straight and faced the door. "Because Lebeci thinks herself highly as a God. I'm a massive skeptic."

Zoroark grinned. "Lebeci is in a human form. She is trying to reach out to the humans of course. Makes things easier. They would never, not in a million years, take orders from a God in their Pokemon form."

Lucinda pulled out a Plethora book from her satchet and flicked through the pages to find a passage. She began to read from it.

"An individual can choose to evolve if they wish to. Evolution is catered to all living beings. Because they are part of the mass. But the rites of power limit the times evolutions are allowed, as well as if one really had the will to change, they would bare they ultimate gift of choice, and possess the overruling bilaws of their genre. Be it God, Faith endures the Balancing Option. Be it Man, Choice endures any option. Be it Beast, Power endures the follower."

Zoroark rubbed underneath his nose. "Yes. Pokemon are different from humanity in more ways than one. For all the hatred between them all, or all the disheartment...Pokemon love the world because they are perfectly in sync with it. Amongst the negativity, we gain the courage to stand together as one in times of great peril. Humanity's lack of this union had caused their ultimate downfall."

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "I am not talking about that...I'm talking about fairness of the Gods. Gods choose the choice benefitial to their balancing role. They are obliged to take it no matter what."

Zoroark put his paws to his waists. "So...now you're saying Lebeci's decision making doesn't look like it's part of plan to balance time. Pff...stupid. She's in human form. She's taking advantage of humanity's power of choice." He stated. Lucinda nodded. "Yes. Now you see where I'm getting at. I'm going to keep a close eye on her."

Zoroark changed back into Z-Ash. He gave Lucinda a thumbs up. "I knew that because I'm doing the exact same thing."

Lucinda facepalmed. "Of course you are." She grumbled. She unlocked the door and opened it for Z-Ash. He rubbed his head and bowed to Lucinda. "Well if anything else comes up...can I count on you and your precious Council?"

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "Yes we can be so bitchy about these humans..." She moaned as she lead him out. He acknowledged her help by lifting up his hat. Z-Ash headed back to his room...

**

* * *

**

Meredine went back to her room and found a folder on her desk. Her new room was wide with a dull whiteness. She had a double bed with a wooden desk and small blue chair. It had a cupboard for clothes storage. She knew at some point she'd had to return to Shadow Town. They were defenseless there. Perhaps a side mission as she would like. She sat down and opened the biege folder, She flicked through and saw her name in a bold text

**MEREDINE JOY**

**OCCUPATION: NURSE AND MAYOR OF SHADOW TOWN**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**AGE: 23**

**MISSION: OPERATION REDEMPTIOUS I**

**MISSION TYPE(S): INFILTRATION/ASSASSINATION/COLLECTION**

**MISSION DETAILS:**

**You will infliltrate half the Isles of Sinnings. As I mentioned, you will have two attendees who will assist you in your mission. You will meet up with Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum who will know through their own briefing notes.**

**Here is a list of targets to find and kill. They will be recitified by their code names. Their Atoners have no names, but you will recognize their large L shaped emblems and will be guarding the doors to the targets. They will have the cards, but the cards will not function unless the targets are killed, as they are locked by heartbeats.**

**The Targets:**

**SLOTH**

**LUST**

**PRIDE**

**GREED**

**CAUTION: These places will have guards. Vicious and tamed alike, but extremely dangerous nonetheless. Please approach with extreme care.**

**Also note I have halved your kill count. The other half will be delt with by the Blue Maiden and her two escorts. As soon as your kill as been confirmed, she may start.**

**YOUR MISSION STARTS AT 0900**

Meredine wrote down the list of Targets on her Poketch. She also checked the papers for their locations. They list had them in order of closest to farthest. She nodded to herself. She read the rest of the document with speeding eyes and closed it. She packed a small bag and prepared herself. She noticed a small package wrapped up with brown paper that was sitting on her bed. It had roped around, concealing a note. She took the note off and read it.

"This will help you nicely." She read. She flicked the note off before tearing the paper off. She saw a plastic like clothe and picked it up. She suddenly grinned to herself. "Fuck yeah, jump suit baby." As quickly as she grinned she whipped it on in a flash. It was extremely form fitting, had special steel toed boots for kicking ass, and a special hoodie on it as well, but it was made a softer material. "Damn cloaks get in the way, but hoodies are shit loads better."

She put it on. She placed her side on bag on her shoulder and put her PokeBalls on her belt. She put on special gloves and psyched herself up by punching in the air and pressing her legs up and down.

She then headed out the door soon after, to find Z-Ash and Misty in the corridor. She ran up to them with earnest excitement. They too were wearing their own clothes. Misty wore a blue jumpsuit, as Ash wore a black and burgundy one. Pikachu was by his side, sparkling.

"Hey Meredine." Said Ash. Meredine nodded back. "You three ready to go?" She asked. All of them nodded.

She lead them down to the A.S.T.A, where the Warp Gate lie. She confronted Cyrus. He told his scientists prepare the Warp Gate for intial transportation. Z-Ash and Misty held hands, not knowing what to expect from this. Meredine stood in front of them and took a deep breath. She hoped one of these mission did not involve water...

Suddenly the ring started glowing, as the inside filled itself with a wavy golden light. Cyrus gave the nod to them, as the slowly walked towards the light...

**

* * *

**

"One..." Muttered Anede. He scratched himself like a monkey while being his quirky self. He lifted his head off the ground as he heard footsteps heading in his direction.

"One is all we need. Perhaps two or three. But one is what makes the true difference."

He saw a black haired boy with golden knight armor. "Ash Ketchum! Oh goodie."

Lucario had been guarding the area still. He stood up to Ash.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Ash looked at Anede. "I wanted to see it for myself."

Lucario looked at the grotesque creature as well. "There's nothing here but madness and insanity."

"Thank you..." Anede chirped. He stood up from the limestone floors and put his hands on the bars behind the barrier.

"How goes your training young Ketchum?"

Lucario nudged to Ash, giving the signal, not to encourage him. "I hope you win. I like you. You're probably the last decent being in this timeline."

Ash didn't speak a word. He just stared at Anede with curiosity. How could such a thing exist? What was he? Other than a demon by which the others had called him. He was so...bizzare. Making up weird sentences and totally strange mannerisms.

"One...one..."

"What are you?"

Anede grinned from ear to ear. His chromy voice echoed off the walls. "Known to existence as a demon. Pff...the real demons lie out there in the unknown...pun not intended..."

Ash blinked. He kept his stature. He didn't answer his question. Anede scratched his chin.

"I am not on your PokeDex. The Devil ruins fames within halls. Stuff up...crashes reality. I mean, really. He's dangerous."

Ash thought back to Red's Fortress. He remembered the bloodied mist that seeped around. Flashes of images crossed his mind of skeletons and monsters screeching at him.

"The Gods consider us dangerous because we have the ability to CRASH REALITY."

Crash reality? Seriously? How powerful were these things?

"Which is why we never ever appear in our true form on the mortal plains. We too...were born on this world, but banished to another realm where we live to display our strengths and abilities to prove how badly we could screw up life itself."

Lucario snuffed. "Your prescence scars this place as well. You're lucky to be alive." He scolded. Anede wiggled his index finger. "I want to live like anyone else does. Master Red has given us the chance to do so."

Master Red. The man behind it all. The one who previously ripped out his own eyes and had to live with the pain. Only temporarily. But recently, he'd only been hearing about demons and their devil emperor. Sounded strange. Anede must know a lot about Master Red himself.

"Can I ask...what is Master Red like?" He asked. Lucario looked at Ash strangely. "He'll never explain-"

"Master Red, to speak...it's not that bad of a person everyone makes him out to be."

Lucario crossed his arms. "Not bad? What about all the purges he had done? The death toll is just about over one million? And you're saying he's not that bad?"

Anede jiggled his head around. He sat back down on the floor and crossed his legs.

"I remember that day well...it was so clear...like it I was just there." He muttered. He looked off in the distance and put his hands together.

"The power of sin had risen over the years without the Mother of Sin to filter it. It became one massive bottle neck. All we needed was one significant push and we would ravage the planet..."

"Ash!" Yelled a voice. He spun around to see Sir Aaron walking towards him with a visible glare on his face. He gulped. "Yes Sir?"

Sir Aaron stood beside Ash. "Leave." He ordered. Ash glanced at Anede, who was sloucing and waving him goodbye. "Adieu my friend!" He snarled in a creepy happy way. Ash did what he was told and left the Prison. He exited out into the Fountain area and stood in front of it, staring at the majestic sculpture.

* * *

Amongst in their flash of light they reappeared in front of a building surrounded by dozens of guards. Mountains circled around framing the crimson clouded sky. Still in hell so it seems. The guards were armed with rifles, instead of Pokemon for some strange reason. Upon examinatiob, they seemed on edge. They were wearing full on black suits and helmets, expecting the worst to happen, as the edginess was brought on by the ironically sounds of silence.

"God damnit." Muttered Meredine. "We have to get in there without sounding off the alarms."

She checked her surroundings. Much like Red's Fortress, those tall endless mountains circled this particular Isle of sorts. She checked her listings. It was the Isle of Sloth. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled, obviously not liking the area. Z-Ash patted his head. "Calm down Pikachu...what's the matter?" He asked. "Piikkaaaa..." Pikachu muttered angrily. Meredine took out a pair of binoculars from her bag and rotated around. "Pikachu can sense something evil in there no doubt. Pokemon..." She commented. "Are more in tune with nature than we are...we know." Continued Misty. Meredine shrugged. She looked around some more, but there were just too many of them. Several others appeared walking up the ramps, leading some dog like Pokemon. They were recongnized as Houndoom and were lead by the leash, beginning their strolls around the base. Z-Ash cocked his head. "Doesn't it seem a little small to be a base?" He wondered. Misty agreed. "It's possible its' underground." She stated. Meredine nodded. No way it would be this small. Looked around 20 meters tall and less than 40 meters in length both ways. The only way in was the ramp heading downwards into sliding doors.

"Has to be." She agreed. Z-Ash used his abilities to detect any walkthroughs. He pondered.

"Who has the ability to take down those guards undetected?" Whispered Meredine.

Z-Ash checked his belt. He had Gible, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor and Buizel. He'd use homself, but that would destroy the purpose, not to mention tip Meredine over the edge a little. He tapped Misty, remembering back to the time they were in the Forest.

"Hey, remember that PokeBall I gave you?" He murmured. Misty checked for it and pulled it out.

"This?" Z-Ash nodded. "Yeah. Use it..."

Misty shrugged. She opened the ball, and in splash of light, outcame a spiky egg Pokemon. Misty's eyes widened. "Wait what?"

Z-Ash grinned. "I told ya that'd come in handy."

Misty blinked. This...Togepi. It was rather unexpected. She shook her head, not time for questions. She had to leave them for later. But perhaps more important ones were in order.

"I got this one that was move bred. Oracle gave it to me..." He mentioned. "It knows Future Sight."

Misty begrudingly ordered the Togepi to use it. They waited for a moment or two. Misty wondered whether or not this was worth the mysteriousness.

No sooner than later, a bright light appeared from behind the building. They clung behind the rocks while the guards ran over to the light, before massive explosion appeared the engluf the lot of them. Misty gulped. "Okay, I will never doubt the power of a Togepi again." She quickly withdrew the Pokemon and returned it to her belt. Meredine tapped them on the shoulders and gave them the nod.

"Alright...let's go..."

All three got up from their positions and bolted towards the entrance of the building. Meredine placed her palm on the door, expecting some sort of trap. Instead, to their bemusement, it creaked open slightly. "Very strange..." She muttered to herself. She pushed the door to open fully, as she and the others entered inside...

_**SLAM!**_

The group froze, stunned from the sudden blast. They turned around to see the door had shut itself.

"Great...now we're in some horror film..." Z-Ash said sarcastically. He looked at Pikachu, who was none too amused at his sarcasm. He was scared out of hits wits. Z-Ash gave him a caring stare and scratched his head. "Don't worry buddy, we're gonna be fine." He said. He didn't even manage to convince himself that time. Confidence was pretty much out the window in that regard. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, albeit rather suspicious of his friend still. Internally he'd rather trust a rather strange Ash than no Ash at all...

They walked down stairs into what appeared to be a reception area, complete with desk and waiting room. Dust and dirt riddled the room as babies toys lay lifeless and ripped on the floor. Meredine examined the paintings on the walls, which had claw marks on them. "This isn't good." She commented. Misty walked over to the receptionists desk. It was round like a semi circle. She confronted a old computer, pasturasted with a mysterious slime. She reached for the switch and waitied for it to load...

Meanwhile Z-Ash and Pikachu watched over an unknown emblem on one of the walls. He wiped the dust of it. It had brown lightning bolts on a biege circle. He looked down on it more to try and read the text. He had to squint to see it. "Snag's PokeBall Company." He read. He rubbed his chin as he tried to think of the name...didn't sound familiar. He walked over to Misty who had gotten the computer up and running. She was typing and using the mouse on documents that she was looking over.

"Anything useful Misty?" He asked. She shook her head. "Apparently this place isn't that old." She stated. "It's been around for about five years. Originally began in Orre. They were the originally makers and distrubitors of PokeBalls for that region..."

Meredine turned her head as she overheard Misty. "Orre? That place was a death trap." She said.

"Why would anyone want to start a PokeBall Factory in a place as desolate as that."

Misty dug deeper as she scanner more and more files. Nothing of interest came up. Just usually data entry prices and so forth. Z-Ash looked closer at the screen.

"Hey Mist, are there any records of who owned this place?" He asked. Misty was surprised that he suggested something intelligent for once. She began searching for any information regarding the boss of the company. She scrolled through, before popping up a profile on the owner. It was a page of a muscled man wearing a suit that looked too small. Z-Ash recongnized him from the Emblem.

"Gonzap Snagem, co-founder of Snag's PokeBall Company. Originally began in 20XX when Orre had a sudden influx of wild Pokemon, thanks to good weather bringing decent vegetation for them to live in...and it goes on and on..."

Meredine rolled her eyes. "So...we're here to find the Grey Keycard. I doubt anything would tell us where it is." Then it clicked. "I have an idea...try and find the map to this place. Surely, old records won't explain exactly, but if we use the most logical route, we're surely to find the Handler."

Misty nodded. She rapidly typed along, trying to find a blueprint. She muttered to herself the folders she found, but had nothing. She leaned back in the chair.

"Nope nothing. You would think a company like this has an fire escape plan. But nope."

Z-Ash crossed his arms. "That Gonzap guy might be wearing a suit, but he's not really smart...kinda slack if you ask me."

Meredine walked over to one the doors that read "Staff Only." Meredine shrugged. "Let's check this one out."

Z-Ash and Misty headed off to follow Meredine as she opened the door. They entered down into a ramped hallway. The floor was a loose metal material, clanking as they walked over the plates. They passed through a few office doors that were mainly offices and kitchens.

"If anything, they're gonna be on the bottom somewhere..." Suggested Misty. They walked along towards the bottom, which had a spiral motion. They went around the corner, and saw that the rooms had a mixtute of iron and wood stilts supporting them. "Is it me or is that a safety hazard?" Z-Ash commented. They went on down, keeping their guard as they went along. Other than they clanks, it was just quietness with a touching of howling wind and stressed hearbeats. Pikachu was extra tense in his own regard.

_**

* * *

**_

Blue sighed. She sat in her room looking at her mission folder. She just sat and stared. She wanted to be with Ash and Misty, but she had other important things to do. She placed the folder on the desk beside her and left her room...

She went to one of the empty rooms down the corridor. She entered a room with dozens of metal cabinents with papers hanging out. The room was otherwise empty. With white tiles and cream colour walls. It was just another storeroom. She saw Angie sorting through some some papers. She walked over to Angie, who was reading a paper from one of drawers. "Oh hey Blue." She said, acknolwedging her prescence. Blue waved back. "I've got to wait for a while until my mission. I see you going through the papers from our base."

Angie shrugged. "Well..it's gonna be a while until my mission starts too. So sit and talk..."

Blue found a plastic chair in the back corner and grabbed it. She sat down and rested her head on her hand. She crossed her legs and bounced one of them. "I wanted to apologize to what happened to Anabel..."

Angie froze. After a few seconds she placed the paper back into a drawer and shut it. "I was actually trying to find that statement. Don't you guys write them anymore?"

Blue shook her head slowly. "No...we haven't done them since we were just writing down the same things each day. We kept a lot of them in SD Cards nowadays."

Angie tapped her chin. "Oh so you've got those touch pad things right?"

Blue nodded. Why was Angie avoiding talking about Anabel?

"Angie..."

Angie picked papers off the floor and placed them in various drawers. "Do you want the others to help me sort these out? They're sorta finicky ya know."

She was definitely not touching that subject. It appeared to be deeply repressed to a certain extent where it's easily ignored. She obviously didn't want to discuss it yet. Blue got off her chair.

"I can go ask them for you." She stated. Angie smiled. "Great! Thanks!"

Blue headed out to one of the bedrooms. She first headed off to the boys bedroom, seeing what they were up to. Poor boys. Brock and Tracey were the most level headed of them all. Mostly sane from her point of view. Their intelligence could be used elsewhere. Even helping out Ash and Misty...and well...she knew what happened to May. It wasn't her idea however.

She'd contemplated for a while. She was normally a strong woman at heart. She and Lord Green commanded the BLUEGREEN Legion with acceptable competence. But things seemed to go south as she soon she pushed the idea of bringing them to the future...

"Blue?"

Blue turned around. "Lucinda..."

Lucinda brought Blue back into her own headquarters. Lucinda closed the door.

"I have to tell you something..." Said Lucinda, with her paws behind her back. Blue was concerned for her Pokepanian. She stood there with her hands at her hips. "What is it?"

Lucinda rubbed the back of her head. "Have you read the mission statement yet?"

Blue shook her head. "No, not as yet. Why?"

Lucinda sighed. Perhaps...not yet she should know. She didn't even know if her own mission statement mentioned the fact that Ash wasn't Ash at all. Only she, Ruka, and Misty somewhat knew. Although...Misty was sort of spaced out at the time. She had this feeling she was borderline believing it. Even if it wasn't a direct revelation. She didn't even ask Zoroark if he'd told her. Gah idiot! She hoped Misty knew. Would it matter if Blue knew? Blue herself can be a loose cannon if lit incorrectly. Lucinda thought of Blue as a sister, but a rather emotionally unstable sister. She could be calm at the best of times...but at the the worst blasted everyone around her. She had altruistic motives but what else? Revealing that Ash is semi dead could either absolutely infuriate her and cause her to go mental, or revert her to a near catatonic state...again.

"I've...sorta...got feelings for Ruka..." She stuttered. She hated to not to tell her that info. Lebeci said squat about mentioning it. Damn you Lebeci. She had to lie in order to subvert the truth. Hang on, that didn't make sense. Okay she does have a minor crush on Ruka, but restrains it for friendship reasons. Ruka's a strong Lucario. Determined and...what ever else a hero has. But this wasn't about her feelings. It was about Ash...her mind was all over the place with this confusing crap. A Pokemon doesn't need to deal with things like this. She watched as Blue smiled. Phew. She bought it...

"That's...sweet." She said with softness. "You crawled me out of nowhere to tell me that?"

Lucinda nodded frantically. "Yup."

Blue originally thought nothing of it. Although now slightly suspicious. She let it slide. For now.

The two exchanged handshakes, with Blue asking Lucinda to help out Angie, as well as try to get her to talk about Anabel Lucinda agreed as she nodded and walked out. She sighed. It was an issue known to very few. Telling Blue would be disastrous...

Blue herself collapsed onto her bed and stared into the ceiling. Dull, pale like the rest of them were.

Her mind wasn't racing, more of a less zooming about, crashing into each other causing the trains of thought to go nowhere. The mission was important, but so many complications alongside. She had been preoccupied with her thoughts of Red. Their alliegence would have been so close had Green not stepped in. She trusted the pair of them at one stage. Now...even more so...the trust with either had been slipping with increasing vigilance. She damned this war to pieces. Everything and everyone she knew had their own agenda to care for, as the state of the world and the rations dilemma had plagued everyones minds. There were a lot of people with post traumatic stress who ended up not caring to exist at all and happily guided death to their door. Only to find that their spirits didn't go up or down, but stuck in spectral noise, struggling to find sanity. Blue desperately tried to avoid this fate herself. But now...she knew. She knew that this next week will be especially troubling.

Blue reached over to her desk and grabbed a bottle full of tablets and a glass of water. Thank you Orange. She'd been getting headaches for a while now, she feared it was because of the effect of...nah couldn't be. Didn't matter anyways, there was little time to brood over it. Opening the bottle first, she looked at the lable for a few seconds. Surely depressed, she swigged down a few and gulped down the cup of water before finally reading the mission statement.

**THE BLUE MAIDEN**

**OCCUPATION: CO-COMMANDER OF BLUEGREEN LEGION**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**AGE: UNSPECIFIED**

**MISSION: OPERATION REDEMPTIOUS PART II**

**MISSION TYPE(S): INFILTRATION/ASSASSINATION/COLLECTION**

**MISSION DETAILS:**

**You will infliltrate your half of the Isles of Sinnings. You will have two attendees who will assist you in your mission. You will meet up with Brock Harrison and Tracey Sketchit who will know through their own briefing notes.**

**Here is a list of targets to find and kill. They will be recitified by their code names. Their Atoners have no names, but you will recognize their large L shaped emblems and will be guarding the doors to the targets. They will have the cards, but the cards will not function unless the targets are killed, as they are locked by heartbeats.**

**VANITY**

**ENVY  
GLUTTONY**

**WRATH**

**CAUTION: These places will have guards. Vicious and tamed alike, but extremely dangerous nonetheless. Please approach with extreme care.**

**Your mission starts at 1100**

Her body swayed from drowziness. Damn those pills were strong. She read over the mission time. Good. She wasn't supposed to start for a few hours. She slapped it back on the desk before giving in to tiredness.

_**

* * *

**_

Making their way in, Ash, Misty and Meredine carefully and cautiously made their way down many a corridor. They'd finished walking downwards, and now were at a normal flat level. Meredine lead the two, promising herself that she would protect them. She held onto her glock tightly, crouched slightly and shifted her from left right repetivitly, as she was rather tense to the point of breaking a sweat. She's fired her gun before for sure, but...

Misty made notice of one the doors which had blood dripping out from above. "Euch disgusting..." She whispered. Meredine moved her out of the way gently, and examined it. She dipped her finger into it, prompting gross responses from the trainers. She briefly sniffed it. "Hmm...the scent. I don't recongnize it belonging to any Pokemon I've worked on." She reported. Not knowing what could behind it, Z-Ash put his ear on the door to listen to any commotion on the other side.

_RYAAAAAAAAAC_

Z-Ash's eyes went wide as he pulled himself back. "There's definitely something in there." He replied. Meredine sighed. "Lebeci failed to give schematics of this place. Who knows where we are in this dump..."

She opened the door slowly. She put her head in slightly, to see what was behind it. Her face went pale and slammed the door shut on her way out. "Meredine what's wrong?" Asked Misty. With her widened eyes tracked Misty's. "You...don't wanna know..."

_RYAAACCCGRYAAAAAAAA_

Z-Ash rolled his eyes. "Can't possibly be that bad could it?" He shoved Meredine out of the way, and opened the door himself..._wide open._ He held his mouth from prevent himself from vomiting.

The stench, the rottenness of the room. Organs splattered everywhere giving the morbid crimson hue. Ash could not help but stare at the creature inside. An unspeakable horror, bearing hundreds of deep violet and yellow eyes in every oraface. Possessing no arms, nor legs but a slime of core blistered muscle and mucus. It's mouth was the largest, with no teeth but holding at least a half a dozen tounges with those deathly, gory eyes, with one with some sort of drill in it, which meant somebody had been in here to try and kill it. Z-Ash could tell that's it moans were not of trying to hurt, but of pain and anguish. Misty witnessed this as well. She fell to her knees. Meredine tried to drag the two out of the room. "Wait...Meredine!" Cried Z-Ash. Meredine had enough. Poor Pikachu had been tainted as well. Meredine slammed the door and pushed Ash up the opposite wall.

"i told you...you didn't want to know..." She whispered angrily into his ear. Z-Ash shook violently. Meredine let him go, while he went around the corner to throw up. Meredine took a deep breath and faced Misty and Pikachu. "You two okay?" She asked. Misty nodded. "Despite...well...what I saw...I think I could recongnize it."

Meredine nodded. "Yeah me too...it was a Muk." She said with sadness. Z-Ash returned from around the corner. He looked at the girls as well as Pikachu. "I'm sorry..." He said.

"No time for sorry...we have to keep going..." Said Meredine.

They continued downwards, as a flight of stairs lead them deeper in the building, the light fading along the way. Strange chatters could be heard echoing off the walls. They seemed to be a bad, deterioted state, as the smells got worse and worse. They were forced to get out masks to get it. The placed down their bags to whip them out. Z-Ash looked at Pikachu, realizing he needed one as well.

He filtered through his bag to see if he had another one. He went through everything, but found nothing that resembled a gas mask. He slammed his fist in the floor in frustration and annoyance.

"Who filled this bags?" He groaned. Meredine rolled her eyes. She looked at hers for a few short seconds, before handing it over. Z-Ash looked at her with puzzlement. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Take it...I can handle it more than you can." She said. Z-Ash shook his head. "No...he can go in his PokeBall."

Misty looked at Ash. "Ash you idiot you know he's too stubborn to do that!" She scolded. Z-Ash sighed. "It's the only way. Meredine needs her mask and Pikachu needs to put aside his pride in order to survive..."

Pikachu frowned. "Piiikaaa..." He said with reluctance. Z-Ash kneeled down in front of him.

"Come on buddy...just this once. You don't wanna suffocate in this stench..." He said with care. He held out his PokeBall, which Pikachu frowned even more about. Misty came around too.

"Pikachu...there's a lot of toxicity in the air further down. I'm not even sure you'll be able to handle it."

Pikachu looked at Meredine longingly. Meredine gave a sympathetic look. She was willing...but indecisive at the same time. Suddenly a scream could be heard in the distance, somewhat down further into the reddened darkness. Meredine quickly made her decision and whacked on the gas mask onto Pikachu. She fled down, with Ash and Misty grabbing their things and following her.

"Meredine wait up!" Ash yelled. Soon enough, they were plunged into nothingness. They couldn't see in front of them. Nor could they hear Meredine's footsteps. They were alone.

Pikachu tucked himself into Z-Ash's bag. Misty grasped onto Ash's hand tighter. He could feel her hand grip as voices echoed off walls and giggles amongst inconprenhisble noises that screeched the ears. Z-Ash had his Aura vision...as a replication of a being who has it, and could mimic their powers. He could still see outlines. But...not blue like normal, but red. He could see creatures crawling along walls of an intersecting hallway. He stood firm, his hand by his belt, ready to unleash hell against hell. Misty clung herself so hard to his arm, as the noises grew louder and louder by the moment. Z-Ash gulped. Clattering of claws could be heard and chompings of teeth. Z-Ash looked up. He tilted his head at the things that were approaching. Amongst the noise he could hear Misty whimpering. "Ash...I wanna go...now..."

Z-Ash shook his head. He pulled a PokeBall from his belt. Then, strangely, the noises ceased screeching, chattering, booming and clattering. His heart was beating as fast as Misty's was.

"What's...going on..." Said Misty. They moved backwards a little. Deciding they need light, he threw Infernapes PokeBall in front of him. "Infernape!" Roared the fiery monkey. His light managed to brighten up a small fraction of the area...Z-Ash braced himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**!**_

"INFERNAPE USE FLAMETHROWER!" Z-Ash roared. Infernape stood back with it's flames surrounding the swarm of angry purple imps, hungry for blood. The devilish creatures' screeched once more pierced the ears. Z-Ash quickly withdrew Infernape and fled off in another direction. He ended up going back and forth, fleeing the demonic Sableeye. He jerked Misty along, then finding an open door. He dragged them in the room, slamming the door shut in the process. He leaned against the door, with Misty crawling in the corner, covering her ears and rocking back and forth.

"_thisisnothappening...thisisnothappening..._"She muttered between taking short breaths. Z-Ash forced his body against the door, hearing the Sableye banging on it, scratching it and yelling at it. Their cries were so frightening.

"God damnit..."Ash muttered in his struggle. The Sableye were persistent. Must be really really hungry. He too, was now panting like mad. He felt Pikachu crawl out of his bag. Z-Ash noticed he was extremely angry.

"Pikaaa..." He said with a low tone. Z-Ash didn't know what to say. But had the general idea.

"You wanna...fight them?" He asked.

Misty shrieked. "Are you crazy?"

Z-Ash shivered in fear. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Alright...use Thunder to shut them up!"

Pikachu crawled outside and bolted a massive Thunder attack at the swarm. Z-Ash could hear the sizzles and crackles, as well as the screams of pain as Pikachu's bright light overcame the demonic Pokemon.

"PIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Z-Ash held his ears in. Then...

_silence..._

Z-Ash let go of his ears. He put his head around the door to look for Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash cried out sincerely. What had he done? He just left his best friend out to be eaten alive. YOU IDIOT! He crawled along. He could see steam rising from rotten corpses on the ground. Crackles could be heard as the bodies cooled themselves down.

"Pikachu?"

"Pikaaa?"

Z-Ash sighed with relief, as he saw his friend running back in his arms.

"I'm glad you're alright..." He said with tears running down his face. They both went back inside the empty room and closed the door, heading towards Misty, who was visibly shaken. Z-Ash put his arm around her and huddled her close. "It's gonna be okay Misty..." He whispered.

Okay? BAH...In her eyes it wasn't...and was never going to be. She remembered that they had to do this a numerous amount of times, collecting the other keycards. It could only get worse from here in her own opinion. Why did she have to do this in the first place? It was stupid, it was scary as hell and she's not doing anything to help them. What use was she? She looked at face, then felt his hand. He too was shaking...

They resided to hiding in the room for a while. They huddled in the corner, with Z-Ash up against the wall, holding Misty close and with Pikachu on his lap. Holding her hand, Z-Ash looked carresingly into her eyes. They had three more of these to go, and where the hell had Meredine gone? He'd never been more accurate in that description. Still they had to push on. With or without her. Z-Ash grabbed her cheeks. "Misty, I know this is scary, but you need to stay for me okay?"

Misty nodded. "I know I know! Don't have to tell me twice!" She cooed. Z-Ash smiled. "That's the spirit. Come on let's go..."

They got off the ground, as Z-Ash tried to turn the handle, but with no avail. He tried budging it, pushing, pulling. The darn thing refused to open. "Great. We're stuck." He said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Misty begun a search across the room. Whispers again echoed off the walls, causing her heartbeat to elevate. She clung to Z-Ash tightly. He heard them as well. Not another Muk, he hoped, as a smell scented the room with vomit-like spores. They were lucky to have their gas masks on. Pikachu crawled back into Z-Ash's bag, scared shitless. He walked forwards ever so slowly. He could see glowed writing on the wall. With his fingers he felt across them. Letters. Letters became words became sentences. But the glow wasn't the usual blue. It was red. Misty squinted. She couldn't see a damn thing. But Z-Ash persisted. Suddenly an ominious voice traced over the words he touched.

_Where ever we go, Sin exists. We lay about in our dirty feet like slaves. Forever bound to collect lazy souls to head to Hell, only to find Hell had recruited them. S**ENTENCE SENTENCE** hear not the vibrations of this one, but the silence that he screams. Violence is high only saved by skipped turns. **REVOLT REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVOLT.** The turn does not strike is the turn that thou can strike. Deaaaaath...awaits the IMPATIENT!_

Z-Ash gulped. A screech boomed into their ears. They quickly spun around to find the door had opened itself. Misty held onto Z-Ash's hand as they exited into the hallway. Z-Ash hoped they could finally find Meredine. Z-Ash lead them down many a corridor, although Misty wasn't worried about non-existant monsters, but they fact they were starting to go around in circles. She puffed.

"Ash...you idiot! Where are we going?" She scolded. Z-Ash rolled his eyes. "To find Meredine..."

He replied. "How can we find her when we don't know where to look?"

She had a point. But in reality he was trying to seek this Handler that was written in his mission statement. God this was impossible. This whole area was a massive maze. As they got deeper and deeper, the boring puke white walls morphed into a rusted brown. A sign to Z-Ash, believing it to be getting closer and closer to the Handler. Misty wasn't so sure. He couldn't worry about that at this current moment. The fact that the enviroment's changing meant to him that they were never going around in circles in the first place. _Squish, squish...squish_. Grossed out Misty, who looked down and saw nothing but mush, not wanting to know what that mush was... _Squish...squish...squish...slop...slop...slop...drip...drip..._Z-Ash was surprised they made it this far. Surprisingly, the grossness was affecting him less and less. _IHIHIHIHIHOOLLEH _getting closer now, he could feel it. The hallway was beginning to become a tiny bit smaller, with it being covered with absolute filth, sludge and all things disgusting and nasty. Misty was rather hesistant in doing this at all as she was ready to just get the crap out of there. Clinging onto Z-Ash was the only thing preventing her from doing so. She took a deep breath and followed Ash, squeezing through hole in the middle of buldged, battered, bleeding, blistered, bubbled all the while hearing belched moans and indecipherable cries. Squish, squeeze, splatt...dribble. All the same horror along the way. But it only got thicker from there. _**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_. Z-Ash spun around. "MISTY!" He yelled as she was being pulled into the horrible pool of pus and vomit. "ASH!" She screamed. He turned around and crawled back to her, managing to grab her hand. Damn...what ever was pulling her was incredibly strong and resiliant. He grunted with irritance and strain, as he gritted his teeth in his struggle to pull her out. He was not letting her get swallowed up. Not by a long shot. "COME ON!" He grilled. He had been trying so hide. "LET HER GO!"

_FHCING_! Z-Ash shook his head and tried to regain himself. He felt an incredibly weight on his chest for some reason. He looked up and had the greatest blush on his face. "Oh..hey Misty..."

WHACK! "Ow..." He moaned. Misty was not happy, not to mention blushing herself. "You idiot! I could have been killed!" She scolded. Z-Ash shrugged. "Let's not worry about that now...we gotta find that Handler...and Meredine."

_**

* * *

**_

Blue battered her eyes and sat up from where she was. She could guess from the heavenly clouds that surrounded her and the general cheery atmosphere that she was in Haven. She stood up and cracked her neck. She headed towards the Palace steps before hearing a voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Blue!"

She spun around. "Oh hey Ash...wait...Ash?" She said with minor enthusiam turning into a mutter.

She saw the young teenager running towards her in his usual armor. She was noticebly confused.

"Ash...what are you doing here?" She asked. Ash blinked. "I thought you knew already..."

Blue wasn't getting it. "Uhhh..no I don't...please explain for me please..."

Ash clasped his hands with a red tinge of his face. "I'm sorta dead..."

Blue facepalmed. "Shit shit shit...you're not supposed to die now..." She grunted. How the hell was he dead though? They were talking not too long ago. Unless...

"You didn't die on the mission did you?" She asked, rather beginning to become flustered with anger. "Well...no..." He replied. Blue sighed with relief, but still was confused.

"Ash Ketchum you don't make any sense at all." She said with a deadpan tone. Ash rolled his eyes.

"No one does around here apparently." He commented. "But if you walk with me, I can tell you what happened exactly..." He stopped. "Well...not exactly...there's like one or two bits missing."

This was getting way over Blue's head. There was definitely something fishy going on. She had to make do with the knowledge she knew as well as the information others were able to tell.

Ash looked down. He twinged a little, causing minor concern from Blue.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I dunno..."

They decided to sit down on a nearby seat. Blue leaned back on his hands and crossed her legs. Meanwhile Ash clasped his hands on the edge. "You seem awfully...well...edgy...anything on your mind?" She asked. Ash sighed. "I woke up here one day. Then I saw Sir Aaron before me. I was convinced I was dead because Sir Aaron was as well. Turns out that wasn't too far from the truth."

"Hmmm..." Said Blue. "Who was in on it?"

Ash rubbed his chin. "Well...Sir Aaron was with Ruka and Lucinda and helped me ascend from my mortal body. The original plan was to take the body back to the base before anyone else could notice. I honestly didn't know of this particular plan until the last moment I swear!"

That was certainly interesting to Blue. The Council of Aura were meticulous bastards after all, doing things on their own accord. "The thing with Zoroark was a last minute thing, according to Aaron himself. They were worried that one wasn't arriving in time. Ruka and Lucinda were convinced that they were gonna go with plan B and accept that I just die without warning..."

Dying wasn't acceptable to Blue. Even if Ash had a great aura and would have become an Aura Angel regardless, she needed him to return to his present at some stage. A word with the Council would be order.

"But then they didn't even count on my body being stolen...and the rest...I don't even know. Sir Aaron just helped prepare me for what ever and filtered my thoughts and memories to Zoroark."

Hm...maybe that was what Lucinda tried to tell her earlier. She seemed awfully worried about telling her. In fact, Blue was taking a lot better than she thought. She believed that Ash was still alive...in a weird spirtual way. It was confusing nonetheless. But his original body would have had to gone somewhere.

"Have you had any searches for it?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "We wouldn't even know where to look. Could be anywhere in this crazy future." Blue nodded. "I see."

The pair listened to the pleasant sounds of Haven's natural beauties. Blue was hitting herself for not realizing it earlier. She took a quick glimpse at Ash's messy jet hair blowing in the wind. His suit was quite remarkable, prompting a head to toe look. No Blue...naughty. You are not who you are. Not anymore. She rubbed her forehead in frustration, knowing that she hadn't had anything in a long long time. Not since five years ago. Saving herself from the pain that the one person had brought pain, a nasty long lasting surge of aches that had been consistent ever since that time.

She took the courage stood up from the chair. "I better be off then. I've gotta mission to accomplish soon..."

She felt a tug on her cloak. "Please don't go...you're the only one I can trust here. Sir Aaron and Lucario have been acting weird ever since that demon thing appeared."

Blue's eyes widened. "What demon thing?" She asked frantically. Dear Arceus! The Council were hiding even more things from them. Ash stood up. "I'll show you..."

Ash walked Blue down to the Palace and in the Barrier Prison room. She looked from the side at the limestone. "Wow...this is depressing especially on the good side..." She commented. They trekked down towards Anede's prison. She stopped in front of it. She had a glimpse at the twisted and mangled demon that chopped off his own legs for fun, noting the massive snarl on his face and faux axe in his hand. Seeing Blue, he dragged himself closer and rested his head on his hands.

"Why hello there beautiful..." He said seductively. Blue didn't elicit a decent reaction, which made Anede frown. "What's the matter? Scared of me?"

Blue just stood there. Ash glanced at Blue. "So...what do you think?"

Blue didn't respond. She knelt down to Anede's level and lifted her chin. "Just making sure you're the real deal."

Anede nodded. He smiled. Letting his slimy tongue hang out. "Sure am princess. Geez you are so incredibly beautiful..."

He tilted his head to look at her closely. Ash's eyes traveled between the pair. Blue stood back up.

"He won't talk. Demons don't talk properly. But we can get Orange to analyze his DNA.

Anede blinked. "How would you do that exactly?" He asked. Blue crossed her arms. "How did you get here then?"

"I can answer that." Ash answered. "He was in Misty's body, causing her to act weird. So Sir Aaron and I got him out."

Makes sense. Somewhat. "So the only way you got here was through someone else?"

Anede shook his head rapidly. "Kinda awesome doncha think?"

Blue didn't smile. "By awesome you mean manipulative then yeah."

Anede cleaned his teeth with his index claw. "Well...sorta...the Spawnmind created us all. But our true mother is elsewhere. And she's alive."

Ash looked at Blue. "He's been talking about this mother of his a lot. Do you know what he means."

Blue rubbed her chin. "No...but I know who might. Where's Sir Aaron?"

Ash scratched his head. "He's in the Council Chambers."

Blue nodded. "Right, let's head there."

Blue grabbed Ash's hand and bolted down the limestone hallway, then into the Fountain Hub. She knew the Barrier Prison Room was the left most room. The hub was rounded with the Fountain in the middle and natural sunlight filtering down from above. There had to be at least twenty-five hallways in all. She ran across, trying to remember where the room was.

"Damn, I haven't visited this place in ages. They're always renovating." Blue complained. Ash tapped her shoulder. "It's down this way." He said as pointed forwards. "The Hall of Heroes is always the largest..."

Blue sweat-dropped. "Of course it is..." She said sarcastically. Both of them wandered down the Hall of Heroes, meeting up at the spherical Council Chambers. She saw Sir Aaron talking to Sabrina.

"How did she get here?" She wondered. Going up to the pair, she was trying to get her head around.

"Sir Aaron." She said. Aaron stopped his discussion with Sabrina and faced Blue. "Ah Blue welcome back. How's the Legion going?" He said with a hint of genuine care, but not enough to convince Blue he was being serious. She didn't care for such political talk. That was what the Council was. All politics. Only if she'd been more realistic perhaps she would have had a better reputation with them. But her patience had worn thin, causing her to eventually give up on their ideals. She was from a small fraction of individuals who knew the Councils agenda. They were particularly xenophobic towards non-Aura users. Primarly superiority was their game. All factions had roles. The Council of Aura were political, the BLUEGREEN Legion catered the needs for hit and run tactics and investigative queries. Perhaps more scientifically driven then most. Although the Cult of Origin...followed their Goddess who raised more questions than answers. Most cults were like that. Everyone had reasons to fight.

"It's okay...as far as Legions go." She replied, not bothering to make eye contact. Sabrina's presence creeped her out. She...died the last time she heard. Didn't matter though. She'd seen a lot more in her time. Sabrina however just creeped her the fuck out period. Her powers...her eyes. Who knows? Blue shrugged it off. Better left unsaid anyways.

"I want to know...the demon's been talking about his mother. Would you two know anything about it?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No I do not. I am of this Generation, but we are not allowed into the Supreme Councilor's Archives."

Sir Aaron adjusted his hat. "I was born in the last Civilization. I've heard but not seen many demons back then. The war was enough but knowing who had corrupted it caused my predecessor to take heed." He commented. "They often spoke of this so called...Mother...personally …I never thought much of it. Much like talk of the Spawnmind...quite obviously that devilish thing that none of us even bother to speak about..."

Blue looked at Aaron sternly. "You know I want to know what you're speaking of Sir Aaron..."

Aaron turned to Sabrina. "It hears anyone, anywhere speak it's name. I've seen it done. It's caused so much damage in the past."

"I have not seen it myself. I've only heard what a select group of people have told us."

_**

* * *

**_

Tracey and Brock were left wandering around in the underground area of GateWay. Tracey, noticeably depressed, but trying to be strong at the same time, walked with his chin up. They then sat on top of one of the buildings, contemplating their mission.

"So we have to tag along with Blue huh?" Said Tracey. Brock nodded. "Yeah. Well...the one that the Ash, Misty and Meredine went on might take a while."

Tracey rubbed his chin. "I was wondering why we couldn't do it at the same time..."

Brock nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'd been thinkin' about that as well. Then I read a little bit more and I assumed it was because of the so called final room having a weird spell or what ever it was called."

Tracey shrugged. "Who knows?" He commented, the sighed. "You still can't stop thinking about Dawn...can you?"

Tracey purposely looked away and fidgeted. "Sorta. It's not something you get over so quickly."

He thought back and realized he didn't even know her that much, although the one event in his mind was back at training...

_Dawn and Piplup had been training with Lucia, the ever cheerful Lucario. The day had been long, and she and her Pokemon were pooped. She sweated like a Grumpig, and gulped down her water bottle and wiped her forehead. Lucia extended out her hand. "Good job today Dawn." She said with a smile. Dawn reciprocated with the handshake along with own smile. "You should go get some rest. Just remember to wake up at 0600 okay?"_

_The pair parted ways as Dawn and Piplup made their way back to the base. Piplup proudly walked by her side and chirped with glee. They had been getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Now doubt this strength would help them proceed further into their goals. But they still had a long way to go..._

_BUMP!_

"_I'm so sorry!"_

_Dawn batted her eyes and rubbed her head before her sight restored properly. It took her a few seconds to recognize the voice and the person before her._

"_Oh that's okay Tracey!" She said, finally realizing who it was. She blushed profusely._

"_So you finished for the day too?" Tracey asked. Dawn nodded. "Yup."_

_Tracey smiled. "Wanna go for a walk together?" He said with genuine words. Dawn thought about it for a bit. No harm? Right?_

_The two wandered around the forest for a while. It was fresh...clearing the nose with such sweet scents. Stantler frolicked, Taillow chirped. It was a rare sight in this particular future. The two talked like nothing was wrong with the world and were possibly two of the few known sane people. They spoke of their future selves and wandered what they were doing...if they were alive._

"_I think I may have an idea who yours might be..." Said Dawn. Tracey was intrigued. "Really?" He asked, interested. Dawn nodded. "Yup. Not gonna say who though. You have to guess."_

_Dawn thought highly of Tracey. She hardly knew the guy, save for the ultra rare mention from Ash. Who could blame him though? His mind was indeed elsewhere. If the situation were back in their present, perhaps they would never have met. She thought of him a sweet, mature and possibly more down to earth than anyone else she'd ever encountered. With her statement, he couldn't have been more calm and controlling, refusing to push the matter. Not that it mattered much, it was a silly conversation anyway._

"_To be honest I don't know who you'd be. I haven't met anyone who has the same bubbly personality as you."_

_Dawn blushed at his words. So kind..._

"_I doubt I'm that awesome..."_

_Tracey smiled. Oh Arceus it was dreamy. To Tracey, Dawn was cute in her own way. Pity they were far away in Sinnoh..._

"_So how did you meet Ash anyway?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Long story..."_

"_I have time." He replied. It was something about her that seemed whispy like. Dawn just shrugged. "Oh alright..."_

_Dawn discussed how she left home for her own journey, when she came across Ash's Pikachu, who eventually fried her bike. Tracey chuckled, knowing the same stories from Misty and May. But then went on to speak of the contests and adventures together. "Wow...sounds like you're having a great time then!" He said with awe. Dawn blushed yet again. "So...you're friends with Ash too? Seems like everyone here has met Ash one time or another." She stated. "I'm from the Orange Islands, which is where I met Ash and Misty."_

"_So Misty's been around a while too huh?" She asked. "She's the Gym Leader from Cerulean City, in Kanto. I go over there every often to help out at the Gym."_

_They continued to rant on about their times and wonderful experiences, with and without Ash. Turns out they had a lot in common, in response to similar stories of adventure. Both have met extraordinary Pokemon and done extraordinary things. Speaking until the darkness of night and the Kricketunes playing, Dawn realized Brock would be making dinner right about now. She was about to head back towards the base, then found out they were completely lost. Sweat-dropping, Dawn feigned and smile and quoted her most famous line. "No need to worry!"_

"_That's a pretty good catchphrase for someone who's easily worried by the look on their face." Tracey chuckled. Dawn was not amused. "Well we don't need to! We just have to retrace our steps." She said with a wiggling index finger. Tracey put his hands behind his head. "Maybe if we just talk some more we'll eventually find our way back."_

_Dawn was prepared to do just that...then figured she had nothing else to say in the meantime. She kicked a fuss, as well as scaring poor Piplup. She sighed. They weren't getting anywhere._

"_Maybe if we called someone, we can get a search party happening!" Tracey suggested. Dawn's eyes went wide. She'd be the embarrassment of the entire group if that happened. They'd reckon something fishy was going on. "No...no search party!" She yelled. For some reason she didn't want anyone to find her. Or either of them. The pristine feelings she expired within herself were sublime._

_Tracey just shrugged. "Pity I can't see the sky, because that would tell us where we are."_

_He was right. This part of the forest was very thick with foliage. It was getting cold as well, but Dawn ignored it. She stretched her arms as she her mind was elsewhere. Tracey was just content with walking alongside. He must have had this calm in his center point. He...was so cool looking. Not confident but reassured. Didn't matter that they were lost at all._

"_You know I wish I had your ability to remain cool, calm and collected." She commented._

"_Am I really?" He said with obliviousness. He didn't see it but she did._

"_Yeah...you've got this air about you that's...I dunno...connected."_

_Tracey responded with a surprise look on his face. "As a Watcher you have maintain steadiness. Moving too fast or too slow often can be your downfall. You have to make a steady balance to maintain good posture and stillness."_

_Dawn nodded. "Ah okay. Would you say the same about Pokemon Contests?"_

_Tracey scratched his head. "I suppose. A lot of roles involving Pokemon have inter-connectivity and thus have a lot in common. Anyone with an occupation with Pokemon must have a decent amount of knowledge and field work. Which is why Pokemon Trainers have a good start. Everyone starts off as a Trainer, then work their way into different prospects."_

_On they walked...such as they were...definitely lost in the twilight. Dawn was getting impatient. Then realized the moss on the tree. "OH I'VE SEEN THIS TREE THREE TIMES ALREADY!"_

_She screamed. Tracey chuckled. "Woah...take a chill pill Dawn. More than one tree can have moss on it you know..."_

_Dawn just gritted her teeth. This was impossible. "Why don't we sit down for a minute and try and sort this out?"_

_They both sat on a nearby log. Dawn in her feminine fury had her arms and legs crossed...and her face was pretty cross too. Tracey on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Oh Arceus how does he do that? It's pretty much a given._

"So what did you do after that?" Asked Brock. Tracey chuckled. "Eventually we got back. Dawn forgot about her Togekiss, and sent her up in the air. It found the Base alright and lead us back.

Brock laughed. "You have to admit that it's pretty funny." He commented. Tracey agreed.

"Yeah. Pity though. I wouldn't have minded to see her do a contest or two. I've never been to one."

"Really?" Asked Brock with surprise. "I would've thought you would have seen plenty."

Tracey shook his head. "No I didn't. I've spent most of my life on islands. I've seen more Festivals than Pokemon Battles." He said. Brock rubbed his chin. "I see. Well May is a Coordinator, I suppose she could give you a demonstration...wherever she is..."

Tracey sighed. "Maybe..."

* * *

Z-Ash and Misty continued downwards, finding themselves on a dirt path as the roofs and walls curved themselves into a cave like structure. For the next hundred meters or so, they held each others hands. They were in pitch blackness, but at least they weren't walking over or crawling through much anymore. Z-Ash kept his awareness on high, looking side to side in a rapid motion. Suddenly they came across light. They had entered what looked like a battle stadium of sorts. There was a field mapped out on the width of the ground, accompanied by stadium seats. There were sheets of metal melded into the dirt and rocky platforms and cliffs aside. Over the other side of them was a massive wall of steel, with what appeared to be a gate with various inscriptions and blood riddled all over it. A man came in from the left side out of the darkness. He was gaunt in body, wearing a tight blue jacket with unusual design, and high tight black boots. His face was dull, with white strike across his nose and cheeks, and his hair was a spiky blonde, resting a pair of goggles. He slowly walked to the end of the field, standing in the middle of a drawn circle. Smirking at Z-Ash and Misty, this had to be what they were looking for...

The Handler...

"Greetings friends." He said with confidence. He had his hands behind his back, giving strange looks to the pair. He frowned. "Bout time someone got here. I'm suffering in this filth, this garbage. I've had to watch over this disgusting monster for years. And for what? A failed promise."

He tightened the gloves on his hands, then cracked his knuckles. "And this place get's to you. It was overridden by demons a long time ago. Red's Demons." He rose his fist in anger with a vein visible on his forehead. "I tell you what...he killed her. She..." Taking notice of Misty, he eyed her with great interest. "You look a lot like her." He commented. His eyes traveled to the hands coupling each others. Then quickly back to Z-Ash's. "Promise me...you'll take care of her."

Z-Ash and Misty didn't say a word. He was certainly the Handler...the battle field and the fact that he had been here for a long time...well, judging by his strange words. He corrected himself and went back to remain composed. "Well...anyway. My name is Wes. I'm the Handler of Sloth."

Bingo.

"Okay...if you're here to kill Sloth, you have to battle me first." He explained. "Double Battle...no time limit...agreed?"

Z-Ash nodded. He faced Misty, who knew exactly to step back and let him do his thing.

"GO!"

Pikachu hopped out of Ash's backpack and onto the right side of the field. Z-Ash reached for his belt and ripped a Poke Ball off. "I choose you! Infernape!"

"Infern!" Roared the fire Monkey as it stood on the left side of the field.

Wes nodded. He ripped out two PokeBalls and crossed his arms, then fling the PokeBalls outwards.

"Go Espeon! Umbreon!" Wes yelled.

Misty stood from the sidelines, appearing rather concerned.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle against Umbreon! Infernape! Use Flame Wheel on Espeon!" He roared.

Pikachu sped itself up extremely quickly, enveloped in bright yellow lightning. Infernape on the other hand surrounded itself in flames and raged on at Espeon.

"Umbreon Helping Hand! Espeon Swift!" He blurted. Umbreon's light blue glow shot at Espeon, who proceeded to use a super charged Swift at both Pikachu and Infernape, so strong that it stopped them both in the middle of their attacks. Z-Ash grunted in annoyance. "Damn...Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Infernape use Flamethrower!" He roared. Pikachu released it's Thunderbolt to whomever was the closest, which had been Umbreon, whom stood and was blasting with electrical energy. It managed to survive the blast and shake it off. "Umbreon use Quick Attack on Pikachu! Espeon use Psybeam to deflect the Flamethrower!"

Espeon charged it's multi-coloured beam at Infernapes oncoming flamethrower, diverting it and sent it racing to the stands, blasting a hole and spreading debris. Umbreon rapidly ran towards Pikachu, colliding with him. "Come on Pikachu stand up!" Z-Ash yelled as Pikachu tried getting itself off the ground. "Infernape use Mach Punch against Umbreon and support Pikachu!"

Infernape obeyed as it ran towards Umbreon, drawing back it's hand, and attempting to connect with the Umbreon's skull. "Umbreon use Confuse Ray!" Yelled Wes. Umbreon stood back, rleasing waves of mystica energy onto Infernape, who suddenly stopped in it's tracks, with noticeable torchic's running around his head. He then looked at his own fist and punched himself in the face. Z-Ash facepalmed. "Oh great..." He said with dull tone and sarcastic enthusiasm. "Come on Infernape get yourself together!".

It didn't work, as Infernape attempted to Mach Punch, but ended up hitting himself in the face again. "Pikachu use Quick Attack on Umbreon now!" He commanded. Pikachu soon found itself running with incredibly agility, bashing into Umbreon with full force and forcing Umbreon to the ground. It didn't get up. Z-Ash grinned. "Looks like Umbreon can't battle anymore!" He commented. Wes grinned. He pulled out his Poke Ball and reached his arm out. "Return Umbreon!"

As soon as it was mentioned, the fallen Umbreon returned to it's Poke Ball. Z-Ash lifted his chin up to see what Wes was planning next. "I still have Espeon...use Swift again!" He announced. In fast quiver, Espeon stood firm on all fours, releasing a barrage of stars onto Infernape and Pikachu, hitting them directly. "Come on Infernape stand up! You too Pikachu!" Z-Ash roared. Pikachu shook it off once more, then turned to check to see if his battling partner was okay. Infernape waved it's arms in the air and charged the fire in it's head.

"Pika!"

"Infernape!"

Z-Ash smiled. "Okay! Pikachu! Infernape! Hit it off with your combined Thunderbolt and Flamethrower attacks!"

And with that order, on came the crackling burns of a twisted Thunderbolt and Flamethrower in a graceful swirl, sent bursting, striking down the Espeon in a combination of electrical fire. Wes watched on in an unusual calm manner, seeing out to the end of the attack. By this time Espeon fell over sizzled and charred.

"Espeon..." Wes whispered. Z-Ash awaited a reaction, but instead, Wes calmly returned his Pokemon to it's PokeBall and sighed with strange relief. He looked at Z-Ash. Not with contempt but appreciation.

"Thank you. You do not know how much I feel now that I'm free."

"That's right punk..."

Z-Ash withdrew Infernape as Pikachu went back by his side. They witnessed Meredine come out of nowhere, aiming one of her glocks to Wes' head. "Meredine what are you doing?" Misty demanded.

Meredine didn't miss a beat. "You know to unlock the door...we have to shoot the Handlers."

Z-Ash looked at Wes. He didn't seem to mind. That smirk on his face made him think he had been waiting for death for ages.

He was right.

"Yes. After my last beat, the door behind me will open as per accord. There you will find Sloth. The one I have been guarding. This endurance has not been wasted in my opinion."

"There has to be another way to stop this! I mean, killing people doesn't solve anything!" Misty retorted in anger. Meredine lit up a cigeratte in the meanwhile as the tension in the air grew thick.

His arm was still in place, as her index finger rested on the trigger.

"I does nowadays." Joked Wes. Meredine made him go on his knees with his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes and contained that irky smirk of his.

"Go any last words?" Asked Meredine. Z-Ash nor Misty didn't like this at all. He thought back to the mission statement. He remembered in mentioning a bit of killing involved, and didn't like it one bit. Neither did Misty, but they had no choice in the matter. It was kill or be killed in this sort of matter at hand.

"You know when pain overtakes pleasure, that you've had enough. That's how they killed her. I was...so annoyed so imbued with rage but...they held me back. Froslass. I remember the Froslass. She'd frozen me, but kept me conscious throughout the ordeal. It was surely Haima. Haima had taken over Orre. We believed the Shadow Pokemon Crisis was over...twice it had been shanked into oblivion. But we were wrong. Third time lucky. Haima found me and...her. We were at her grandparents house, announcing our engagement. I was looking forward to getting married, settling down to have kids and so forth. I worked at Pyrite Town, alongside the coppers, so I had a decent income. But we lived in Phenac where she worked as a reader. So we were pretty fine. Until that day...

We'd left her grandparents and headed off home. She witnessed a dark aura heading in our direction. Suddenly we were overcome by a flock of Zubats. We tried to knock them off, but there were too many. Soon enough, we were both knocked out by the leech life they were using against us. Didn't remember much after that...until I woke up. I could see, and barely hear...unable to move at all...it was a descending inability to use my senses. I was extremely numb from the ice that these two Froslass beside me and forged. Gathering from the darkness, we must have had been in a cave with very little light coming from two lit torches. I saw ...her with two dark purple cloaked men I witnessed that as Cipher. They returned. I thought they were extremely persistant and dedicated to a destructive cause. How I wished the heat from my rage had melted the ice around as they began to rip off her clothes and mount her. I'd heard them argue with her beforehand, which only resulted in quite a few slaps. But..."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wasn't whimpering, his face deathly still. The only things moving with the tears and his lips.

"They violated her...pounding her from on top and behind before she started to bleed profusily...her screams were muffled from the ice. I couldn't save her...the Froslass used their powers to knock me unconscious. Next time I woke up...and I was freed. I crawled over to her. Blood...blood everywhere. Her naked body lie limp and lifeless. Just I had hoped she wouldn't be. I put my fingers to her neck to check her pulse. She was gone. For the first time in my life I cried. I cried so hard...but my tears would never be enough to bring her back.

We had the funeral a week later. I was met with scowling eyes with a few as well as the sympathetic ones. Some believed I killed her, some thought my excuse was legitimate. Not everyone trusted each other like they do in the flourishing regions. I was quite depressed for a while. I was soon approached by Gonzap. My father. He offered me a chance to revive my beloved. I was...not right in the head at the time, so I could do anything or take anything to get rid of the pain, such pain that I was agonizing over so badly. I was...hurting. I still am. Anyway, my father introduced me to Master Red, who promised me ressurrection on the terms I serve him. I agreed on all costs. It was mostly grunt work that he had me do...pillaging...murdering. I was told that the lives I took would aid in bringing her back to me. But...as many as I killed...the pain didn't fade...it only got worse...

Eventually Master Red would reward my successfully tasks with rises in rank and pay. I knew a line was crossed when he offered me one of the women from his Harem Quarters. I politely declined. I was still in love with someone else. He agreed with me that loyality would be the sole thing that help one survive and in that and trust were two ingredients to happiness later in life. So I waited...and waited...until he decided to give me a job. To stay here. I didn't mind at first, I could command and aid Master Red whenever he needed me. But I believe he forgot...about all of us and even our deal. There was rampage throughout the company...and laziness. A lot of people wanted to know what was behind the door. I told them it was confidential...funny enough Master Red doesn't even trust his own grunts with secrets...though truth be told I wouldn't either. The rampage eventually turned into slaughter...and you know those rumours...the talk about how spirits never rise or fall anymore. They're eternally stuck on the Earth to roam unseen. The place rotted, twisted and contorted. In all that, I was damned here. And it does get to you...trust me."

He sighed and lowered his head. "I'm ready...even if I do still stick around, at least I am not bound to him anymore. I would...maybe...one day see her again..."

….

"Turn around and shield your ears." Said Meredine. Z-Ash and Misty nodded and did what they were told. "Here's hoping you find happiness and redemption once more."

….

…..

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

….

…..

…..

…

….

…

….

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BANG!**_

Misty could feel tears running down her cheek. She huddled onto Z-Ash, who wrapped his arm around her. Meredine frowned. She took a look at her glock and blew the smoke from the hole. She took Wes's jacket off him and placed the bloody clothing over him in respect. Why did she murder him in cold blood? Because they had no choice? Who knows? This was probably the first time Meredine ever regretted firing her weapon.

"Come on you two..." She said. Z-Ash and Misty turned around again. They witnessed the bloody corpse on the floor. Misty tried not to look at it, as she tried to move on. A task must be finished.

The trio walked up the door. Meredine had a good look at it. "Give it a minute to register. In the mean time..." She explained before she faced the pair. "I know in your time that your world was so clean. That's because the Goverments, Leagues and even Pokemon help keep it that way." She said, as she took a puff from her cigeratte. "You both come from a lucky time that when things go wrong, that procedures are extremely effective in that deaths are promininently minimal and casualities are almost non-existant. Sure, property damage costs can often go into the billions, but without the aid of those competents and efficient programs the world would be in a rot."

Z-Ash and Misty just looked at each other, unable to figure out on what to say. Meredine kept an eye on the pair. "I want to teach you and put that image into your petty heads that nothing here is 'fresh' but so rotten you would die from the toxicity. So if you can't handle the things you've seen here, you might as well as give up now and let yourselves get killed. Because this will not be the last of it, I can guarrantee it...understand?"

Z-Ash and Misty nodded. "Yes Nurse Joy."

They hadn't seen such a rather brutal Joy before. Most were nice and calm and happy to help. Meredine...was different. Her tactics and mannerisms were so unjoy like. The way she handled her weapons and the way she spoke, she might as well be an Officer Jenny. Meredine rechecked the door. They were ready. "Alright so lets pick up the slack and do this. You with me?"

They agreed. "So we don't know exactly what we're facing here. But...hopefully you're well prepared. The intensity of your trainings boils down to this."

Z-Ash gulped. He was nervous that he too clung onto Misty's hand. Meredine sweatdropped.

"Let's go!"

Meredine pushed the door forward. It started to vibrate and move backwards, before sliding upwards and out of sight.

They slowly walked inside the final room of the building. They had to put on their masks again, as the the horrid stench returned. Meredine strangely took it to her chest, unaffected by the smell. She held her glocks closely, while keeping a close eye on sudden movement. It was extremely dark.

"Ash..." Meredine whispered. "Do you see anything?"

Z-Ash used his Aura to search around. He could see pulsing movements on a crimson aura. Everywhere. It was like the whole room was alive. Misty looked under her foot as she heard squishing noises. "Yuck." She whispered. Pikachu popped back into Z-Ash's bag for safety.

Meredine sniffed. "Don't release any Pokemon on any circumstances..." She whispered.

"Apparently they will try and consume anything of valued power, according to the documentation."

They split up as Z-Ash tried to pinpoint anywhere he could find as the main monster.

_SQUISH._

All of them were forced to check around for that strange noise. "Shh..." Said Meredine. She had her guard up, anticipated. She searched around for any sign. Z-Ash's heart was pounding like a jack hammer. He could see...eyes everywhere, blinking and zooming in on him. It was making him insane. He began spinning around, hopefully to avoid the lingering eyes and the sudden oncoming on blood swimming around his legs. He was so desperate not to throw up. He went to turn to find Misty, only to bump to something, big...large and hairy. He stood back in awe, to get a good look at what he had bumped into. It was tall, bulged arms and a wide lightning bolted mustache. He gulped. He saw the arms rise and tried to grab hold of him in a slow motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHH..."

Misty and Meredine quickly turned around. "Ash!" Screamed Misty. "Misty help me!" Z-Ash replied in horror. Meredine's felt rage. She aimed forward. "Misty, there should a torch in your bag! Grab it!"

Misty reached for hers, scrummaging through it. She eventually found it, ripping it on and switched it on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

...

_drip_

...

...

.

..

_SLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Shit!" Screached Meredine. Before them stood a great ape, but looked like it was infuriated and had Ash his grasp. "It's a Slaking! But I think there's something wrong it! Deadly wrong!"

Slaking threw Ash over a distance, hitting his back. He promptly got up, and checked his bag to see if Pikachu was alright.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." He was...just a little bit dazed. Meredine started firing away at the monstrosity.

"Ash get rid of him now! He was going for Pikachu! Get him in the PokeBall now!" She yelled. The Slaking was so tall it reached for the roof and suddenly light brightened the room. They could see it now. The whole room was full of feces, blood, the everwatching eyes and flesh that smeared everywhere. Ash quickly put Pikachu back inside his bag and stood up. Meredine kept firing away.

"Shit shit...it's doing jack all!" She said with worry. She faced Misty. "Get out your hammer Misty!"

Misty's eyes widened. "What?" Meredine facepalmed. "The hammer you idiot! I was told you would have a hammer!"

Misty stood there confused. But she had no time, Slaking was approaching her slowly but surely. She was extremely frightened to do anything, standing there with shaking legs.

"MISTY!" Z-Ash roared. Her chest tightened as she closed her eyes. "Why can't I use my own Pokemon?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly, there was something else in her hand. Larger than the torch she had been carrying. She opened her eyes and blinked. "What the?" She commented.

She beheld a red and white hammer. It was a simple hammer no doubt. Z-Ash was surprised. "Wait not that hammer!" Misty glimpsed at it for a few seconds. She shook her head, before decided to charge at the monster with all her force. She then knelt down quickly, then thrust herself into the air, with her hammer behind her. And with all her might, smote the beast with her weapon, splattering blood everywhere. She fell back down on her two feet, puffing. The trio watched as the Slaking fell over, splashing into the disgusting poridge of muck. Misty gulped and swallowed. Meredine and Z-Ash ran up to her, looking at the monster before them. He moaned and groaned. Misty almost felt sorry for the thing, if it weren't trying to kill them.

Meredine shook her head. "Where's the Keycard?" She demanded. The Slaking used the last of it's strength to raise it's arm and point the nearby wall. Behind the biggest eye in the room...Meredine facepalmed. "Great...any volunteers?"

Misty and Z-Ash turned away, pretending to ignore Meredine. She scowled. "So much for the bravery..."

She went up to the giant eye, which just looked at her. It had an angry red iris with numerous veins on the sclera. She wondered what this had to do with Sloth at all...then wondered why she was wondering that. She shrugged. She held her breath and plunged her hand right through the pupil, sticking her tongue in digust. "Euch..." She grunted. She swashed through the gross cavaties of the the eye before she felt something hard and square. "Got it!" She announced. She quickly took her hand out, her arm whipping the gooey stuff off. She had hoped that all of them weren't like this...then again...

She went over to Z-Ash and Misty, who just looked at the Slaking. But Z-Ash was more interested in Misty's abilites. "So thats what they trained you to do huh?" He asked. She nodded in confidence. "Yup. Looks like it came in handy after all."

They all looked as Meredine displayed the Grey Keycard to the pair. "Well...mission accomplished." She announced. She withdrew her glocks and pulled out Trixies PokeBall. Then stopped for some reason. "Ahh just remembered something..."

Meredine ran over to the deceased Slaking and sliced a bit of its fur off. She noted a strange scar on it's head also. She made sure she remembered that for later, when questions were asked. She placed the fur onto a sample plate, closed it up and placed it in her bag. She gave the nod and joined the others.

"What was that for?" Asked Misty. "Lebeci wants samples of these things for some reason." She shrugged. Regrabbing Trixie's PokeBall, she threw it up in the air and released her. The Gardevoir twirled and cried it's name. "Okies Trixie, time to head back to the GateWay now." She said.

Trixie chirped as it the three stood close and suddenly disappeared in a flash...

**

* * *

**

Blue nodded. She knew this was a bigger mystery than it needed to be. No documents to discover this mother of theirs was. But a picture was stuck at the back of her mind, as she tried to make will of it. It was blurry but she knew it was there. She pounded her head to try and think of it. It was irritating her to no end that she couldn't think of it. Something that was mentioned before, seen and heard before. She wandered off with Ash somewhere to Sir Aaron's surprise.

"Woah Blue...what's the matter?" Asked Ash, being tugged at the same time. Blue didn't reply, only hastily dragging themselves away from the Council Chambers. They arrived back outside into the Palace's Gardens. She started walking and pacing around, with Ash struggling to keep up. That image...it was there...she couldn't put her mind to it.

"The mother..." She whispered. Ash managed to stop her in her tracks by jumping in front.

"Please Blue...tell me what's going on?" He pleaded. Ash's simple spirit had his endearing brown eyes. He was still young and innocent. A noble being of pure heart that can't be ignored. Whether the fight looked like it was loosing he would pick it up and keeping going. That was what the sort of person Ash Ketchum was. But her mind shouldn't focus on him. It should be focusing on figuring out that familiar image. She couldn't sort it out. Dear Arceus it was frustrating. Delibrately so...

Looking into the air and sighing, she finally faced Ash with her dilemma...sort of.

"Ash...do you ever have trouble remembering something but you don't what should be remembered?"

Ash scratched his head. "Uh..I suppose. Why do you ask?"

She looked downwards. "No reason."

They started walking at a steady pace. She knew it would eventually come to her. Maybe not now or for a while. Although she probably didn't have a while left anyway. She could speak of other subjects for now...

"How is your training by the way?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back. Ash shrugged.

"Good. I've learned to create these awesome wings. Wanna see?" He asked, eager.

Blue feigned surprise. "Really? Sure. I'd love to see them!" She said with fake enthusiasm. It wasn't like she didn't care...it was...just something that bothered her. For what reason was unknown.

She stood back and watched Ash summon a pair of surreal and ethereal aura wings from his back. They fluttered in their sparkleness as it glistened in the sun like glass. Pure beauty.

"Wow...that's great Ash." She replied. It was great that he was doing so well here. But...it seemed too comforting. Deep down inside she knew he wanted to return to the others. He couldn't stay up here forever...

After he had fluttered around for a bit, he drifted the wings off. Blue wanted to hug the boy. Through all the turmoil...he was still generally positive.

"Ash...can I be honest with you..." Oh Arceus she was gonna hate herself for doing this.

Ash nodded. "Okay."

The pair sat down on a bench on a nearby garden. Blue was kicking herself.

"What helps you stay...well...sane?"

Ash shrugged. He was confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Blue looked down. He was a 14 year old boy. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"Theres two worlds. A childs world and an adults world. In a childs world, everything is okay with the world and nothing would stop you from you doing what you love. In an adults world...we do what's necessary in order to live. We support the children until they become adults. It's not a sudden shift, but an ongoing process called 'growing up'. Sometimes adults deny their age and act like children. There's no problem with that, if you have support. If not, might as well dust you off as some loony."

Perhaps she was being harsh. She wasn't too sure herself. But there was a time in a boys life when he had to choose to stay naïve and cute or grow up and become a man.

"The true differences are astounding. But like it or not, we do have to learn to make commitments even as children, as it come handy later in life."

Ash did make commitments. As a Pokemon Trainer. He'd dedicated his life to it. He wouldn't stop until he became a Pokemon Master. Blue, however, could never truly interpret what that title would really mean...

"What I'm trying to say is...are you ready to grow up and become a man?"

Ash blinked. "Haven't I grown up enough?"

Blue sighed. "Grown up interprets risks. Taking leading roles and rallying those under your feet. Make an example of yourself of doing adult things."

Ash scratched his head. "What kinds of adult things?"

Blue facepalmed. Still naïve... "Involving yourself into adult situations. Understanding new terms. Perhaps some boring things who knows. Ask any adult what they do. Me, Green. Orange. They can speak to you their experiences as adults. Each have their own motives. Trust me, maturity will get you the respect you deserve."

"So...you say if I act mature and...act smart. I can become an adult?"

Blue nodded. "Except being smart and acting smart are two different things. You are a smart person Ash, I can tell."

Smart? Him? Nah. He knew he was competent enough to do battles, save the world. How much worse can life really get?

"In order to truly understand anything, you must have a grasp of it. Accept what is there and move on. Sometimes that happens and you can't do a thing to fix it."

"So...I have to...what do they say...broaden my verticles?"

Blue facepalmed. "No Ash. It's Broaden your horizons..."

"Oh..."

They spoke for quite a while, with Ash asking various questions of variable variety...including how babies are made...for some reason.

"Ew...that's gross..." He replied with disgust. Blue laughed. "Well it's true. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

Ash shook his head. "No she didn't. I didn't think I needed to know."

Blue nodded. "Of course..." She stated, trying not to laugh. She looked at her Poketch for the time.

"Well I better head back. I have to start my mission soon."

"Oh one more thing..."

Blue looked at him. "Yes?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. Surely this had to be worse than the baby subject.

"I wanted to ask you...about...uhh..." He stuttered. Blue smiled. "Ask me what?" She said with care.

"Do you know anything...anything at all about...a burning feeling that you have but you can't find out where it is or how to get rid of it?"

Blue blinked. She knew this subject...she knew it well. But how to describe it. Unusual at best, but when you realize what's causing it and why it astounded her. He was now experiencing it and asking the appropriate questions. Even after the baby discussion. But he was being awfully honest about it. Maybe it was the baby subject that made him think of it. She had to help him either way.

"I've had that feeling before. Still do. Hard to get rid of I'm afraid." She explained. Why did she even say that? She has more of a mixed bag of feelings to shuffle off elsewhere. He doesn't need her load. He needs to be taught how to deal with the issue of 'unknown sensations'.

The whole thing was cute however. It'd been a while since she'd toyed with peoples feelings. Mainly Meredine's towards Green. Now that was funny.

"But what do you do...to..."

"Eliviate it?" Blue butted in.

Ash nodded. This was all just harmless fun. She daren't toy with deep offensive emotions, but his was cute. Cute in his own way. She remembered that she'd had told him to become an adult. She could very well teach him one simple lesson.

"Ash...you ever...kissed anyone?" She said, trying her darnest not to laugh.

"Uhh...ehh...yes...I think." He said with a massive blush on his face. Why did she even bring this up? Was it relevant? Maybe. She was probably telling him about feelings anyway. Or even that 'friends with benefits' that Misty talked about.

"So...who was it with hm?" Blue asked with curiosity. "Uh...Misty...I dunno why she wanted to though. Kissing isn't my thing...".Blue chuckled. "And you saw nothing or felt nothing from that?"

Ash cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger. "Uh...sorta. Weird...can't think of any words to descibe it." He replied. This made Blue feel young again. Her grin had to be ear to ear at this point. The two were still on the bench, as Blue made her hand around his neck, making him gulp.

"Alright. As a test, I want you to kiss me..." She said calmly. "I can also teach you how to kiss properly if you wish..." Yup. She definitely felt young.

Ash's eyes went wide as his blush got wider. "Wh-why?"

"Ash...I've told you that you need to mature. In order to mature, you must try new things. If you don't like them, make a pass...there's no harm in doing it."

Ash gulped. He made memories back with Misty, who often spoke of such a thing. Never really clear until now... "So if I do this...I'll be mature?"

Blue sweatdropped. "No...you'll pass a big step towards it. I know you've kissed Misty. Do you have any...uhh sort of relationship with her?" She asked. "She's my friend..." He replied. Blue's face dropped. "Is that all? Even after you've kissed?" Ash shrugged. "Well...she suggested we become friends with benefits. Something that Zoroark gathered for me. I don't know what she meant by that." Oh Shimama. He did not just say that. Blue wanted to tell him...but perhaps latter.

"So you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked, not noticing she was sounding rather keen.

Ash gulped again. He really didn't know whether this was gonna help him or not. But he kissed Misty before, and that wasn't so bad..."I suppose...I can give it a try."

Blue nodded. "Okay good."

She promptly removed her hoodie. Ash was astounded by her long wild red hair and her crystal blue eyes with dark circles underneath. They was simply breathtaking. This was the first time he'd seen her face. She looked mentally tired, gathering they were still spectrals in Haven. She looked like she had enough. She had a cute nose piercing on the left side of her nose and humble lips.

"All I need to say is copy what I do. That is all. And if you have any useful experience last time use it." She explained. Ash was so godamn nervous. That fire in his stomach was burning harder than ever and his heart was pounded just as badly. She could manipulate it...but how could he?

"Now lean in..and close your eyes doing so...don't worry, they find themselves so don't stress..."

Ash did was he was told. Blue got closer to him and tightened her arm around his neck. Her head got so close that he could feel her breath. She rested her beautifully blue painted fingernails on his cheek. She felt the heat coming off it through her fingertips. Blue smirked as Ash's heavy breath gusted her face slightly. He remembered to close his eyes as she got closer and started shaking a bit as well. But...

It stopped as their lips reached each others.

Blue carressed hers over his. He did nothing for a few seconds, before responding back, mimicking her movements. This was very similar to when he kissed Misty, as Ash squirmed at a moistness that had entered his mouth and swirled all over his tongue. He tried to do the same, as he positioned his own tongue into her mouth and swished it all about. It was so wet. A flame burned a thousand times brighter than it did before. But...alongside that pain was a squishy, knee weakening pulsation that ran throughout his body. Blue grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. That just made it worse...

He ran his fingers across it, for all the weirdness that was going on, he was tempted to touch her skin. Was this maturity? Blue briefly dislodged herself from him. "For all that it's worth Ash...that's normal...let the hormones kick in..." She whispered rather hoarsly in his ear.

They quickly returned kissing each other. Blue...didn't know when to stop. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. His kiss...was similar to someone elses. So...needed. Empowering. Even though he was new at it, it was...mindless fun. She wanted to moan when he reached her thigh, but resigned to it. But...as he moved upwards she knew she had to stop. Ble quickly pulled away from him as fast as she could.

"Okay...we can stop now. That was good. Maybe you should use that on Misty sometime."

Ash was dumbfounded. It felt good, but it only made his sickness worse. She got up from the chair in a flash. "I have to go. I might see you later okay?"

Ash nodded. "Uhh...sure..." He replied. Blue then flashed out...

**

* * *

**

Upon the defeat of Wes and the Giant Slaking, the group were exhausted upon reenter. Meredine returned Trixie, thanking her for her work. Z-Ash collapsed onto his knees. This was the beginning of what they were about to face.

"Ah man...that was...weirdly intense." Said Meredine. They had arrived back at the ASTA, in front of the Portal Gate. Cyrus greeted them with a smile and hands behind his back in his eternal smugness.

"How did you go?" He asked. Meredine shrugged. "Ehh...no problem." She replied. Cyrus looked closely at Z-Ash and Misty. Misty helped Z-Ash back to his feet. "What about those two?"

Meredine looked down. "All I can say is that they're not gonna get a good nights sleep."

All participants eventually returned to the quarters. Meredine was heading towards Orange's Lab on the way out, where he was busy doing some analyzing. He seemed rather focuses at his task, not noticing Meredine come into the room.

"Hey Orange Juice!" She yelled. Orange literally jumped in his seat with fright, almost knocking his samples over. "Meredine...don't scare me like that."

Meredine shrugged and lit up a cigarette. She grabbed a sample dish from her bag and tossed it on the desk.

"I got a sample from a Giant Slaking. Didn't look normal at all." She stated. Orange grabbed the sample and had a brief glimpse at it, adjusting his glassing to see it properly.

"Uh...okay. Oh if you see Blue anywhere I need to speak to her before her mission starts."

"Righteo!" Said Meredine as she strolled out of the lab. She bolted towards Lebeci's chamber in a hurry.

Meredine made her way to Lebeci's Temple. She was greeted by haidmaidens as she entered, nodding for their hospitality before headed towards the throne. She saw the Temporal Celebi resting on it. Meredine was willing to wait...for a while. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Soon she had enough. "Ahem..."

"Sorry about that Meredine, I was having a meeting." Said Lebeci as she came walked across. Celebi soon woke got off the chair. As Lebeci sat down, Celebi sat on her lap. "Meh..." Meredine shrugged. Lebeci smiled. "So I gather your first task was a success?"

Meredine grinned as she took out the Grey Keycard. "Does this look like success to you?" She snarked. Lebeci took the Grey Keycard from Meredine's hand and placed it on the first dias.

"Remarkable effort Meredine." Complimented Lebeci, as she stroked Celebi's head.

"Only Eight more to go..."

Meredine got rid of her cigarette and lit up another one. "Seriously, man...the shit we saw in the air. Gah...nothing compares to it."

She described the disgusting hallways, covered in a thick muck that had an extremely potent stench. Lebeci nodded, doing so.

"Sloth. Too lazy to clean up their own mess. They had a massacre there not too long ago. All it is now is cursed and unrepentent."

Meredine inhaled the cigeratte and breathed out the smoke in relief, tapping the ashes off the end after doing so. "So now we gotta wait for Blue's group to head out?"

"Yes." Replied Lebeci. "They must do their own task and face their own fears. I never said this was easy."

"Damn straight..." Commented Meredine.

Z-Ash and Misty caught up with Brock and Tracey, who were busy preparing themselves.

"How was it?" Asked Tracey. Z-Ash and Misty took one look at each other, exchanging fearful looks.

"To be honest...scary...scariest thing you'd ever see." Replied Misty. Z-Ash didn't speak a word, only walking off. Brock was concerned. "What's up with him?" He asked. Misty sighed. She was sorta like Z-Ash too. Not wanting to discuss what happened over there. She wished the pair good

luck before heading off to find Z-Ash.

Brock and Tracey were dumbfounded by the emotive behaviour. Tracey had his theories, but kept them to himself, only acknowledging what they knew. Brock did the same, but went on with unanswerable questions.

"I wonder what really happened down there?" He wondered. Tracey agreed. "Ash just seems so distant lately."

He was right of course. He'd been detached from reality and refused to speak to anyone besides Misty. Deep down he was most likely heavily traumatized and this was his common way of coping.

"Ash doesn't seem Ash anymore. I've noticed a massive change in him since the beginning of this whole problem." Said Brock. Ash wasn't cheerful, determined and if he looked like it, it was easily detected to be fake. Putting on a front was one of Ash's specialities, but there times where the mask looked like it was slipping. He'd need to forget everything and hope it was all a dream to be in order to return back to the way he was. Although Brock and Tracey were slightly older, 17 and 16 respectively. Ash and Misty were 14 and May and Dawn were only 12 and 11. Even so, no one should be seeing this at sort of thing at any one time. It would only cause frustration and lack of sleep.

"Let Misty handle it. If they need us, they'll ask us." Suggested Tracey. "I certainly hope so." Said Brock.

Misty walked down the hallways to find Z-Ash laying down on May's bed for some reason. He was huddled in and had a dull stare in his eyes.

"Close the door." He said.

Misty did so and sat on the side of the bed facing him. "Everything okay?" She asked. Pikachu sat by him, patting his legs. "You know I'm not the real Ash." He grumbled. Misty smiled.

"I know it's you Zoroark. Ash spoke to me about it. Are you not doing as well as you hoped? Maybe you should take your device off and talk to me."

Z-Ash begrudingly sat up. He reached for his neck to take off his golden necklace. He transformed back into his long crimson haired and black furred canine form. Misty gasped at the ferocity of this creature before. Zoroark stretched himself him out and smiled. Pikachu quickly jumped onto Misty's bed. He knew what a Zoroark was. Hiding behind Misty, he quickly looked at this particular one. It had a familarity about it that Pikachu couldn't put his paw on.

"Man that's a load off my mind..." He said with relief as he shook himself. Misty was too stunned to say anything. Zoroark chuckled. "I know...I come off scary. Unfortunately that's just the nature of my species."

Misty blinked. "Okay..."

They didn't say much, as Pikachu crawled around to see Zoroark and started sniffing him...

"Pika!" He yelled with glee. Misty cocked her head. "You know this Pokemon Pikachu?" She asked. Pikachu jumped back over, as Zoroark rubbed his head. "I met Ash and Pikachu a long time ago, when I was kidnapped by humans and blackmailed my mother."

Oh great, another Ash is a hero story. She missed out on so much.

"So that's why you're helping us?" She asked. Zoroark nodded.

"I was only a little Zorua back then. I eventually returned back to Isshu after that, but I could never forget the kindness he displayed to me and my mother back then. If it wasn't for him. I probably would have never trusted humans again."

Misty was astounded, but not surprised. The purity of Ash's soul and voice of reason usually saves the day...at best. She really missed those sorts of adventures with the crew and desperately wanted back in. "So how did you meet Ash?" He asked. Misty snapped out of her dreamy state.

The two discussed Ash's adventures together, as well as their own personal goals and dreams for the future. Zoroark was an intelligent Pokemon and seemed to know what he was doing.

* * *

Blue got out of bed, and rubbed her face as she tried to awaken herself properly. Quickly got changed into her blue suit with hoodie and gathered her equipment and headed back down to the ASTA. She was eventually stopped by Orange who had been looking all over for her.

"Oof...sorry..." He said as he accidently bumped into her. "Ah...I need to speak to you! My lab now!"

Blue had another 10 minutes until the mission started, so she and Orange headed back to his lab. She watched as he fumbled with his lab tools before finding what he was looking for.

"Here." He said, getting a needle out. "What's this?" She asked. He grabbed her arm and proceeded to inject her.

"It's finished. The NW Serum. I've successfully synthizied the proteins from the samples I got ages ago."

Blue blinked. "Really? You actually finished that dreaded thing you said you were gonna finish like a year ago."

Orange laughed nervously. "I know, I know...I've just been busy with things." He said, damping the injected area with a cotton bud. "But. I tested it out on several subjects and it works!"

Blue looked a bit a skeptical and faced him down with a cold stare. Orange put the needle into the hazards bin and returned. "Okay okay...you might need several injections over a period of time."

"How long will it be extended?" She asked. Orange rubbed his chin. A few months...four at best."

Blue nodded. "That'll be plenty. More time the better. Good work Professor."

Orange nodded nervously. "That's okay." He replied. "Just make sure not exhaust your aura too much. It can severely cut it down."

Blue chuckled. "Not a problem. I'll just make sure I use my Pokemon a bit more huh?"

She caught up with Brock and Tracey and Cyrus who had been explaing procedures.

"Wait!"

They turned around to her the girly voice. It was Molly, who was running towards them, along with a very familiar red beast...

"Molly...and Entei?" Murmured a surprised Blue. Molly then stopped as Entei stood next to her, with the cloud on its back blowing lightly. Molly bowed to them. "I figured you may need a quick getaway or some help with this, so Entei here will be obeying you for a while."

Meredine stood shocked. "Wait what?"

Entei bowed its head to them. "My Molly wishes for me to help you. I will be under the command of Brock Harrison."

Brock stood back a little further. "Uhhh...okay..." She stuttered. Molly walked up to him and handed him a Crystal PokeBall. "He's yours now okay?" She said, winking. Brock was just so darn surprised she just stood there, staring at it.

"Uh...Thanks?"

Cyrus thanked Molly as she left skipping along. Cyrus turned back to the trio and nodded to them once more. Brock then snapped out of his trance, reminded of his mission. All three soon braced themselves as they entered...

* * *

**AN: Yesh...Gory enough for ya? lol. Man Ash is getting all the girls...Misty, Angie and Blue! He's got quite the harem going there. lol**

**SO yeah...now it begins. I dunno, it seems to strangely organized to me. I suppose the Cult of Origin has the resources and people to find out these things. Shifty bastards haha.S**

**So once again, I thank you for reviews! Makes writing a lot easier for me. As per good encouragement as well. So ask questions, state theories and so forth. Oh and if you want hop over to my new story Chronicles of Ruka, about the early days of Ruka the Lucario as a Riolu. I can hint it has good connections to this story. Hehe. Toodles for now...**


	14. Chapter 11A DATALOG

_**Mystery Message Chapter 11A – M's Story**_

_**ATTCHMNT: None**_

**USRINTERFACE: DNATRUE(P=F), (PR=F), (F=T)**

**LOGGING ON...**

…

…**..**

**/PASSWORD ENABLED**

**/LOGIN=USRNM: WHTQN**

**/ACCESS APPROVED**

**/ENABLING/**

**INTIATING DATALOG-WQC-3724**

**CONVERS: WHTQN - CYRS-493**

**YOU ARE NOW LOGGED IN**

WHTQN: Sir?

CYRS-493: Yes?

WHTQN: I'm currently getting a call on my intercom. The user's in garbled letters. Should I respond?

CYRS-493: It's most likely a v-

ERROR

01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101011 01100101 01101110 00101110

_**M:I am here to tell a story...a story of ancient prepasts and forthcomings...of how a world doomed itself and was reborn from the Ashs.**_

Earth was once another Earth. It was called Pokettia, a brilliant place developed technology to its fullest brim and became famous for their "Pocket Tech" which allowed things to shrink and grow to save space. As such, jealousy was born from the evil empire known as the Vex. Not much is known from these faceless people. But they had created the most powerful weapon the Galaxy had ever known...The Vortex Bomb.

Arceus...was Pokettia's ruler. Their Commandant. Their God-King. Pokettia's had a single religion:

Pokeology. Its simple and basic rules brought the world together and eliminated wars and the like and in the space of one thousand and one years brought peace and unity and became a Kingdom World. Taxes were low, pollution was low and Pokettia was a thriving planet in itself. Arceus was the supreme ruler, but as per the Governments rules needed to include at least two equals. Alongside Arceus was God-Queen Omegaia, who maintained good relationships with her people, Proto-Princess Mew, was their neutral standing and maintained brisk order between the pair and payed no biased judgment, only what the balanced ordered.

Arceus had seven children, Omegaia had one. Mew was a x 50 Great grandmother but had an usual genetic mutation in that she hardly ever aged, claiming to be the first Pokettian Immortal. Scientists were baffled that she simply stopped aging. According to word of mouth she had a pretty healthy lifestyle. There were whispers amongst it she uses science for cosmetic surgery and organ replacements. No. She didn't. Technology in these times was...astounding. Allowing people to last several human lifetimes. The only other oldest person was 500. Mew was almost 1000.

She was perfect for the Proto Job. She would the wisest and oldest of them all. So the world flourished like it should have...until the Vex came.

The Pokettia days were equal to Earth's twenty four. The Pokettian people were kind, honest and brave and placed trust in their Superior. The powers of the world were born and grown naturally and upon the event of Pocket Union Agreements. The lowliest beings to the highest authorities...all were metaphorically one and gave themselves to please their government. As such, the government rewarded their citizens often. It was that type of place. Where a race had achieved a higher path. Not many planets can speak of such prosperousness. I wish I had been there for their kindness. But perhaps they were too kind.

The leader of the Vex sent a message to the government, asking for water, as their planet had recently run out and it became a type of credit. The government were only too happy to give them it as such. In time, they wanted more. So they gave them more. And so on and so forth. But the Vex representatives had watched over the happy people of Pokettia for some time during their temporary stay. The government understood the Vex were desperate, until Arceus proposed the Vex earn their keep. Omegaia suggested they stayed. Mew wanted them to go away. They turned to public opinion, who were also divided. However, due to Mew's moral standing, her suggestion won by a small percentage which angered the Vex. Mew spoke to her co-standers, explaining that she had received warning from Pokettian Wanderers, who scouted the Galaxy, would eventually take over their planets, using the same excuse each time, and was their notion to get Pokettia to join the Empire of Vex.

Dialga, first Son of Arceus and Praetor of Time, was approached by his wife, Celebi, in an attempt the give the news for her friend Xatu's predilection that had sent her to commit suicide. Many of the Pokettians were sent into a major panic after the news broke out. The news was never brought to light. Celebi went missing, and Dialga went rampant. Palkia, Second Son of Arceus, the Praetor of Space and his wife Gardevoir, who was part of the Continuum Conclave that served him, were very concerned. He controlled the airspace, however his younger twin brother and sister were also missing. Giratina, the Praetor of Antimatter and creator of the hyperspace engine and Jaderein, Praetor of Lacktime and co-creator of the hyperspace engine. Leader of the Auran Council, Adaman, who was the only son of Omegaia and the husband of Jaderein, searched everywhere with his sacred armies but found nothing. Panic continued to strike into the hearts of the people. Arceus called an emergency meeting with his two elder sons.

Dialga desperately tried to use his special time traveling device to save his wife, but Mew would not have any of it, instead suggesting to use the device to find out the Xatu's prediliction. Dialga was still rampant, but was cured by his wife who entered in at the last minute, bringing forth the warning...

"The Vex are threatening us with possible extinction if we do not comply with their orders." Said Celebi.

The throne room was full of leviatation platforms. It was a round room filled with government MP's and the like, barking and roaring around, the walls echoing their pleas. Arceus rubbed his forehead. Celebi comforted her husband, who had to be restrained due to his Primal Behavior. Arceus turned to Mew.

"Mew...what does the balance say about this?" He asked in desperation. Mew, now feeling the effects of her age, collapsed onto the floor. Palkia picked her up and looked at his father.

"I'm guessing the balance doesn't know what to do either..." He assumed. Arceus sighed.

"The Vex have a device known as the Vortex Bomb. This thing has been used on many worlds and lead many of them to a great extinction. Seriously, worlds have quickly disappeared because of refusing to bow down to them." Celebi cried. "In my suggestion, let's comply to save our people. It's the only way."

Arceus wasn't too sure. Palkia shook his head. "Our shields can handle it!"

Omegaia crossed her arms. "But our weapons cannot handle their ships." She said. Arceus intertwinned his fingers. He wasn't about to let his pride get the best of them. "Celebi...your friend. Did she say anything else?"

Celebi shrugged. "I don't know. Xatu's predilection stated. "The Vex will kill us with their wrathful Vortex Bombs!"

Arceus tapped the armrest with his index finger. "Dialga...Palkia. I will need your help."

Celebi blinked. "What will you do Superior?"

Arceus shot off his throne, assuming a stern position. "Xatu has been one of our most honest residents. Her predictions are by far the most accurate and ill speaking of it will surely be more worse. Although, it has taught me that you simply cannot fight fate. If this world will be destroyed, then let it be!"

Celebi's eyes widened. She ran over to him and bowed on her knees, praying from below. "Superior please! Think about all the deaths this will cause!"

Arceus rested his hand on her head, reassuring her. "Do not worry my dear daughter in law. I promise the Kingdom will rise from the ashes and bear new fruit. I will become more prepared in the near future...you will see..."

Arceus took Omegaia, a recently awakened Mew and his sons to the top of the Castle Tower. The castle floated around the world, consisted of perfectly white, rounded spires with unusually golden spiked rings that spun around them very slowly. The tallest tower held the highest balcony, for which then Arceus stood beside Omegaia and Mew, with Dialga and Palkia standing behind, worried.

From then, from beyond the clouds floated down a gigantic green hologram, consisting of a just a rounded head with wide, black circular eyes. Arceus paid no mind and knew no fear and stroked his graying beard and pounded his golden staff. "So Pokettian Gods, have you made a decision about your fate?" Said the Emperor Vex. His voice was a crackling high but dull strain.

Arceus nodded. "Yes." He said calmly. He ordered his sons to stand still and strong.

"And what of it?" He asked. He nodded to Palkia. "Turn off the shields."

The Emperor Vex smiled. "So you're willing to let us in are you?" He asked with a smirk.

Arceus shook his head. "No. You must let us be the center of impact for your Vortex Bomb. We made the mistake of trusting your kind. And we will pay for it."

Emperor Vex was shocked. "You're letting billions of your people die?" He asked. Arceus nodded.

Emperor Vex grinned. And that grin was the last thing glimpse from the hologram. Arceus held the hands of his associates and sons.

"Close your eyes...for they do not know the meaning of true power and strength. For as we will become true Gods in the eyes of others."

Emperor Vex stuck to his word. Arceus held his closest family close as a bomb as large as the Earthican moon struck Pokettia with its combustable fury, fusing everything into a gigatic Vortex, with nothing but the ashes of chaos and despair...


End file.
